Lazos de Sangre
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: A veces, el peligro está más cerca de lo que crees. Sakura lo sabía, el peligro estaba en sus lazos de sangre. [Continuación de Llamada de Emergencia.]
1. Visita

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Esta historia es una continuación del fic ''Llamada de emergencia'' obviamente para poder entender esta parte de la historia, debes leer la parte inicial.**_

 _ **El nombre fue inspirado por dos amigas/lectoras de facebook, gracias por ayudarme uwu~**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **1.**_

 _ **Visita.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Eh tú, mírame, dibujo locos,_ _  
_ _Todo el mundo que he visto ante mí, paso por lo mismo que tú._ _  
_ _Yo no tengo nada que ganar o perder,_ _  
_ _Todo el mundo que he visto ante mí, paso por lo mismo que tú._

 _ **…**_

 _ **Calle Ciprex.**_ _ **– 2pm**_

Las luces de las sirenas alumbraban el callejón en donde se encontraba la escena del crimen, el lugar era un desorden en su totalidad, había sangre por cada parte, y un cuerpo tirado a la mitad de la nada, Sasuke avanzó como si nada por el lugar, aunque no le gustara, ya estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de escenas, sangre, cuerpos, violencia, esa era la vida de un policía, esa era su vida.

-Naruto – Llamó. El rubio solamente lo vio y comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, procedió a tomar fotos del lugar en el que estaban.

-¿Son los mismos de la otra vez? –Pregunto. – Genial. –Suspiro. – Cuando creía que ya habíamos superado a los asesinos en serie, aparece otro nuevamente. Tenemos la peste encima hermano.

-Hmp. –Sonrió el pelinegro. –Esto no es como el anterior, Naruto… Estos son novatos, no hay nada en comparación con Lee y Hinata.

-¿Qué viste que yo no? –Pregunto Naruto posicionándose al lado del azabache. No hay nada que…

-Ya verás idiota. –Rió. –Este nuevo asesino tiene las patas cortas y corre muy lento. –Cuando Naruto quiso preguntar a qué se refería, el cuerpo de forense procedió a entrar en escena y levantar el cuerpo. Al término de su trabajo encontraron las huellas de pisadas, Naruto rió por lo bajo al entender lo que Sasuke había dicho.

Quizás él estaba paranoico con los asesinos en serie.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **1 horas después.**_

Kakashi suspiró y se dejó caer en la tranquilidad de su asiento, no habían pasado más de dos horas cuando ya habían conseguido a los responsables de la muerte de aquel vagabundo. Solo habían pasado dos semanas de la muerte de Lee y el encierro de Hinata, dos semanas en las que él pensó que tendría tranquilidad, pero no, el crimen crecía y crecía y ahora parecía que cualquiera se creía un asesino en serie, tanto Naruto como Sasuke imitaron la acción de su jefe.

-Con este caso, ya son cincuenta los supuestos nuevos asesinos en serie que se han desatado. –Susurro Kakashi. – ¿Qué le pasa a la juventud de hoy en día? ¿Acaso creen que es divertido? Me tienen a mil. –Suspiro cansado.

-Y eso que no eres quien corresponde a los llamados. –Expresó Naruto. –Cada día, cada noche, cada minuto… ¡Esta gente está loca! Y la mayoría son jovencitos envueltos en problemas con drogas que sueñan con ser el mejor asesino serial, ojo, su inspiración es la fe que le tienen a que el Dios de la muerte reviva y los anime a seguir matando.

-¿Dios de la muerte? –Pregunto Kakashi sin entender.

-Así le dicen a Lee. –Susurro Sasuke. – Lo tienen en un altar, están jodidamente mal, si me das una orden puedo arrestar a todos los vagabundos y drogadictos que vea para evitarnos estos problemas, estoy cansado. –Suspiro. –Y necesito otro compañero, Naruto solo piensa en asesinos seriales. –Se quejo.

-Cállate maldito animal del monte. –Chillo el rubio. – Se me olvida, Uchiha Sasuke se cree perfecto.

-Lo soy. –Afirmó.

-Parecen niños de cinco años peleando. –Se burló Kakashi. – Sasuke, ya todos los grupos y parejas están asignados, al menos que quieras intercambiar con tu hermano y trabajes con Sasori.

-Para nada. –Bufo. –Prefiero quedarme con Naruto. –El rubio rió.

-Ya sabía yo que no puedes vivir sin mí. –Kakashi rompió en carcajadas mientras Sasuke contaba hasta mil para no perder los estribos.

-Con eso me has recordado a Ino. ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Qué está haciendo? Hoy no la he visto.

-Esta con Sakura y Sasori. –Susurro Sasuke. –Sabes… Mi buen cuñado se la ganó y están los dos juntos acompañando a Sakura. –Ironizó. –Deberías ponerle más trabajo a Sasori, te lo recomiendo.

-Sasori es el favorito del jefe. –Mencionó Kakashi. –Ese muchacho se gano a todos con su ataque sorpresa al asesino.

-A todos menos a Sasuke. –Rió el rubio. –Pienso que lo que Sasuke tiene es envidia, pero…

-Es un maldito traidor. –Susurro Sasuke. –Abran los ojos. –Mencionó mientras se levantaba. –El enemigo aún está entre nosotros.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – 3pm.**_

Sakura sonrió ampliamente al ver la confusión en el rostro de Sasori, tanto Ino como ella habían pasado toda la semana calculando la forma correcta de animar a Sasori, últimamente lo habían visto bastante distraído y muy metido en su propio mundo.

-¿Quieren ir al cine? –Pregunto incrédulo. –Sakura pensé que Sasuk…

-Sakura está embarazada, no enferma. –Se quejo la rubia. –Me importa muy poco lo que diga Sasuke, si yo quiero sacar a Sakura, lo haré. –Afirmó. –Si yo quiero que tú nos lleves, lo harás. No puedes decir que no… Además, Sakura quiere comer pastel de chocolate… ¡Y yo también!

-Tú no estás embarazada. Para q…

-Solo quiero un maldito pedazo de pastel de chocolate, Sasori no nos lo puedes negar. –Fingió un puchero al cual Sakura se unió. Sasori solamente sonrió.

-Andando par de víboras manipuladoras. –Rió el pelirrojo. –Me sirve, así despejo mi mente.

-¡GENIAL! –Gritaron a la vez Ino y Sakura, Sasori rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de ambas mujeres. Tenía que soportarlo, total, eso era lo que él había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _Sentirse incluido por fin en algo._

-Sasori. –Susurro Ino. –En realidad no queremos ir al cine… _**–**_ confesó. ** _–_** Nosotras queríamos saber si… Bueno, yo quería saber…

-¿Qué quieres saber? –Rió. – ¿Desde cuándo dudas tanto?

-Yo quiero ver a Hinata. –Mencionó Sakura. –Quiero hablar con ella, quiero escucharla.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Sasori mostrando interés.

-Saku recordó que le hablaron de Hinata esa noche. –Mencionó emocionada la rubia. –Poco a poco están viniendo los recuerdos de esa noche. Pronto vamos a saber la verdad completamente.

-No me habías dicho nada. –Susurro Sasori. –Bueno, está bien. –Sonrió. –Supongo que no pasara nada si ves a Hinata.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital psiquiátrico – Sala de visitas.**_

Aunque Ino insistió, Sakura se negó a pasar con su compañía, lo que tenía que hacer, lo quería hacer sola, y, con Ino a su lado, no iba a poder hacerlo, con la mayor de la paciencia se mantuvo sentada en la pequeña mesa de visitas, habían pasado más de veinte minutos y nada, Hinata no aparecía, cuando se estaba cansando, logro distinguirla a lo lejos, Hinata la miró sin expresión alguna y como si nada se sentó al frente de ella.

Estando cara a cara, Sakura sintió que todo lo poco o mucho que había recordado se borraban rápidamente de su mente, la mirada glacial de Hinata no la ayudaba en nada.

-Perdóname por la falta de café y galletas. –Se burló la pelinegra. –No puedo hacer mucho.

-Ya. –Susurro Sakura. – ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto recelosamente. – ¿Qué buscas en un lugar como este?

-Respuestas. –Expreso rápidamente. –Tú eres la única que me puede decir lo que pasó esa noche.

-¿Yo? –Rió. –Sakura, ese día yo estuve en un maldito interrogatorio. ¿Recuerdas? –Sonrió. _**–**_ ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermanito? –Preguntó en tono burlón. –Él sabe todo lo que pasó, no entiendo porque debes venir conmigo.

-Él no dice las cosas como son. –Susurro Sakura. –Él dice cosas que me confunden tú… –La estruendosa risa de Hinata la interrumpió.

-¿Sabes? –Pregunto. – Yo que tú, me quedara calladita. –Sonrió. –No invoques el mal querida Sakura. –Susurro acercándose a ella. – Porque siempre hay un Dios que todo lo ve. –Susurro mientras jugaba con un mecho de su cabello, Sakura se levantó al mismísimo instante en el que sus miradas hicieron contacto. – ¿Ya te vas? –Pregunto al verla avanzar. –Dile a Sasuke-kun que cuando venga la próxima vez, que me traiga galletas de chocolate. –Hinata sonrió al ver la expresión de Sakura. –Ups. –Se tapó la boca. – No era mi intención. –Rió. –Saludos a Ino, a Naruto y a Sasori. –Sin decir más la pelinegra se levantó y se marchó, dejando a una muy confundida Sakura atrás.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – 6pm.**_

Cuando Sasuke llego lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Sakura, le había asombrado que no saliera a recibirlo como siempre acostumbraba, después de dar vueltas por todo el apartamento confirmó que la chica no estaba, sin pensárselo dos veces decidió llamar a Ino, había marcado más de dos veces y como siempre pasaba, la rubia no le contesto.

-Yamanaka. –Susurro mientras dejaba caer su teléfono. – ¿En dónde estarán? –Se preguntó. No había terminado de quitarse la chaqueta cuando su teléfono le notificó la llegada de un mensaje de texto.

 _ **De: Naruto**_ _ **–**_ _ **Dobe.**_

 _ **Han encontrado algo grande amigo.**_

 _ **A dos cuadras de la séptima avenida.**_

 _ **Itachi y Kakashi están en el lugar.**_

 _ **Apresúrate, estoy abajo esperándote.**_

Sasuke suspiro cansado, quizás esta sería otra larga noche desperdiciada por niños creyéndose asesinos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Séptima_** _ **avenida.**_

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto llegaron, el lugar se encontraba completamente full de curiosos, para lograr pasar a la escena, tuvieron que mostrar sus respectivas placas al policía que se encontraba vigilando el lugar, con solo un vistazo, Sasuke maldijo en voz baja.

Ver un escenario en donde hubo un asesinato no era nada nuevo para ninguno de los dos, siempre al pasar el tiempo, ellos debían acostumbrarse a lo que veían, siempre había sangre, habían cuerpos heridos por armas blancas, tiroteos y un sinfín de cosas que podían encontrarse, sin embargo, aquella escena se le hacía fríamente conocida. Pero a la vez muy distinta.

-¿Ya han llegado los forenses? –Pregunto Sasuke al ver pasar a un policía. El chico solamente asintió, tanto Naruto como Sasuke avanzaron hacia el lugar en el cual estaban Itachi y Kakashi.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó con interés el mayor del grupo. – ¿Qué piensan acerca de esto? ¿Simple juego o esta vez sí estamos al frente de algo grande?

-Esto se ve jodidamente mal. –Se expresó el rubio al ver el cuerpo de la mujer en el piso, la mujer se encontraba desnuda y por lo visto había muerto por la pérdida de sangre. –Eso ha sido brutal. –Señaló. – ¿La han violado?

-La forense la vio y dijo que sí. –Susurro Itachi mientras veía cómo levantaban el cuerpo. –De todas formas sabes que aún faltan los exámenes, pero todo parece indicar que sí.

-¿Se sabe quién es la víctima? –Pregunto Sasuke con interés.

-Era una prostituta. –Mencionó Kakashi. –La teoría que sostenemos es que quien la contrató, la mato. Esta vez no son simples juegos. –susurro. –Hay alguien que supo jugar sus cartas. –Susurro. –Este no es un crío de diecisiete años creyéndose Dios.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – 8pm.**_

Sasori suspiro cansado al dejar a Sakura en la habitación, tanto ella como Ino habían pasado casi toda la tarde comiendo dulces después de haber visitado a Hinata, Ino se había ido hace unos minutos alegando el gran malestar de estómago que sentía por el exceso de dulce, se dejó caer en el diván más cercano y se dejo perder en sus pensamientos. Rápidamente llegaron a su mente las palabras de Ino.

 _Poco a poco están viniendo los recuerdos de esa noche. Pronto vamos a saber la verdad completamente._

Se levantó rápidamente para ir en búsqueda de su bolso, los recuerdos de Sakura no podían volver, por lo menos todavía no, ni siquiera había logrado sacar a Hinata del psiquiátrico. Cuando consiguió lo que buscaba, se fue nuevamente al cuarto, con total tranquilidad preparó la muestra en la jeringa y se dispuso a introducirla en el sistema sanguíneo de Sakura.

-Shh. –Susurro al ver a Sakura fruncir el ceño. –Duerme pequeña Sakura. –Sonrió. –Tranquila que no te pasara nada, este pequeño cóctel. –Susurro mientras sacaba la jeringa. –Es solo de precaución. –Suspiro. –Tardaste veintiséis años de tu vida para recordarme. –Soltó ácidamente. –Espero que tu mente se tranque por lo menos diez años antes de que recuerdes todo lo que pasó esa noche. –Susurro viéndola fijamente. –Por el bien de todos. –Sonrió al pasar la mano por el vientre de Sakura. –No invoques el mal pequeña. –Sin decir más se marchó. No tenía ánimos de encontrarse con Sasuke ese día.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **2 horas después. – Apartamento de Sasori.**_

Shion se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala, Sasori la vio fijamente, no podía creer el parecido que compartía con Hinata, eran como dos gotas de agua, solamente que una era útil y la otra era un completo estorbo. Suspiro cansado, solo debía esperar un poco más y en lugar de ella, Hinata regresaría.

-Cuando matas, puedes tener muchos motivos, pero lo que te impulsa, es como un vicio. –Susurró, Shion lo miró con duda.

\- ¿Un vicio? ¿Qué clase de vicio? –Preguntó.

-Somos como los drogadictos. –Expresó tranquilamente. – Nuestro vicio es matar, y nuestro juego… Nuestro juego es el placer, es disfrutar como se mueren.

-Lo entiendo. –Susurro. –Sasori-sama… ¿Cuándo volverá la señorita Hinata?

-Cuando logremos hacer el intercambio. –Mencionó mientras destapaba una lata de cerveza. – Era todo más fácil cuando ella estaba aquí. –Confeso.

-Mi deber es proteger a la señorita. –Mencionó la rubia mientras imitaba lo que hacia el pelirrojo. –Cuando se me sea asignado, cumpliré con mi deber. Sé muy bien lo que soy. –Afirmo con fe absoluta.

-¿Qué eres? –Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Soy el querubín que cuidara su gloria. –Afirmó con devoción absoluta. – También soy un ángel que profetiza la muerte.

-Perfecto. –Sonrió. –Nada ni nadie nos puede detener.

-Lo sé. –Afirmó. –Pronto volveremos a nuestro lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – 10pm.**_

Lo único que Sasuke tenía en mente era llegar y acostarse junto a Sakura, le importaba muy poco lo que había pasado anteriormente, no era tonto, quizás estaba mejor organizado, pero seguro seguían siendo los mismos adolescentes jugando ser asesinos en serie, sin vacilación alguna se dirigió a su habitación, como lo imagino, Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, quería despertarla y preguntare que tal había sido su día junto a Ino y Sasori, pero también deseaba dejarla descansar y solamente cuidar de su sueño.

Si su hermano lo viera estaría partiéndose de la risa. ¿En qué momento había pasado todo eso?

-Hmp, el amor vuelve idiota a la gente. –Mencionó mientras se acostaba al lado de su prometida y la abrazaba junto a él. –Eres una molestia, Sakura. –Susurro. –Pero así quiero que sea siempre.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. – Dos horas después.**_

 _ **El crimen aumenta y con ello nuevas víctimas se conocen.**_ –Escucho el reportaje en la televisión. _ **– Esta vez, la víctima fue una dama de compañía que fue brutalmente asesinada y posiblemente violada en un callejón cercano de la séptima avenida. Aún se desconoce quién fue el responsable de tan bajo acto.**_

-¿Shion? –Se preguntó. –No, es imposible. –Susurro. – Hay alguien más… –Susurro. – ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién lo hizo?

 _Más de uno quedo con esa misma interrogante._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo n1.**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Dirán… ¿Otra vez tú? Really? ¿No te cansas de matar personajes? Jajaja.

Paso por aquí dejando la primicia de la semana, o sea, el primer capitulo de la continuación de Llamada de Emergencia.

Este capitulo es súper tranquilo como pueden ver, iremos con calma, porque me prometí desarrollar un poco más el SS, aunque confieso que lo del tema amoroso, es increíble, pero no se me da, así que tratare de hacer milagros.

 _ **¿Cuántos quedaron con la misma duda que Sasori?**_

 _ **¿Quién cometió ese asesinato?**_

 _ **Y por Dios…**_

 _ **¡Sasuke visitó a Hinata!**_

 _ **¿Por qué lo estará haciendo? D:**_

Espero el capitulo fuera de su agrado uwu~ Para mí, sus opiniones son muy importantes, por lo tanto…

 _ **¿Merece review? Por Dios espero que sí ;-;**_

 _ **También me alegraría el alma con sus favs y follows. 3**_

Nos leemos quizás la semana que viene, quizás no… Okya… Creo que para la semana que viene todavía sigo libre, todo depende de que tan apretada este en la universidad. De todas formas, yo estaré avisando por mi facebook.

Saludos…

 _RosseValderrey._


	2. Juego

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **2.**_

 _ **Juego.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasori quedó suspendido en el tiempo, enterarse de que alguien mas estaba metiendo sus manos en sus asuntos no le agrado para nada, pero, en ese preciso momento no podía hacer nada, quien meditaba con él y lo ayudaba a no hundirse en la oscuridad se encontraba muy lejos de él, la espera quizás lo volvería loco, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de su unión, por el bien de Hinata y el niño que ella llevaba, debía de cuidar cada uno de sus pasos. Después de todo, una promesa es una promesa, y él le había prometido que la sacaría de ese lugar, y lo haría, claro que lo haría.

–No tengo tiempo que perder en un farsante. –Suspiro mientras avanzaba en dirección a su cuarto, en realidad, ahorita ese era lo que menos importancia tenía. –Debo seguir adelante y no descuidarme, cualquier error me puede salir muy caro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Cuando Sasuke despertó, eran pasadas la una de la tarde, no se preocupo, pues ese era su día libre, pero lo sorprendió de gran manera que Sakura aún estuviera durmiendo, en total silencio salió de la habitación y se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo, si llegara a necesitar ayuda, llamaría a su madre o simplemente pediría comida. El sonido de su localizador interrumpió cualquier idea que tuviera en mente, quiso ignorarlo pero, solo habían pasado segundos cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Suspiro tratando de calmarse, por el remitente, ya sabía que era una tontería.

 _ **De: Naruto – Dobe**_

 _ **Hoy hay entrenamiento, Sasuke. Tu pareja de práctica es Sasori. ¿Te perderás eso?**_

–Quizás esto resulte interesante. –Sonrió para luego guardar su teléfono. –Veamos que tan bien te va en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cuñadito. –Rió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasori vio de forma incrédula el mensaje que Itachi le había mandado. ¿Desde cuándo debía de hacer entrenamiento obligatoriamente? Era un fastidio, el siempre se había librado de esas cosas, aunque le daba un poco de emoción contra quien se enfrentaría, igual no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo llegó puntualmente al gimnasio y con fastidio pudo notar que su cuñadito aún no se encontraba.

–Él viene. –Escucho la voz de Naruto. –Hoy era su día libre, fue un poco difícil comunicarse con él.

–Espero no perder mi tiempo. –Sonrió amargamente. –No soy mucho de venir a este tipo de cosas.

–Lo sé, he visto tu… –Sasori lo quedo viendo con duda.

–¿Has revisado mi historial? –Preguntó secamente. –¿Quién te dio permiso de husmear en mis papeles?

–Yo… Solo lo vi por encima.

–No importa, me imagino que si en algún momento yo llego a poner mis manos sobre tus pertenencias, no deberías molestarte. ¿Cierto? –Sonrió.

–¿Es eso una amenaza? –Pregunto Naruto confundido.

–Solo un aviso. –Susurro de tal manera que Naruto no lo escuchara. – Al fin apareció tu amigo. –Sonrió. –Empecemos este maldito juego.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke observó muy bien cada uno de los movimientos de Sasori, no era tonto, podía ganarle de estatura, pero el maldito era ingenioso y sabia esquivar todos y cada uno de los golpes, en ese preciso momento se estaba preguntando por la dichosa ventaja que Naruto dijo que tendría, no es que la necesitara, pero había bajado demasiado la guardia en el principio, los dos moretones que tenía en la cara eran la prueba, aunque el pelirrojo no estaba limpio completamente, pues el también tenía sus buenos moretones.

–¿Cómo está Sakura? –Pregunto esquivando limpiamente un golpe que le afectaría directamente en la cara, Sasuke gruñó.

–Eso no es de tu importancia. –Dijo mientras lanzaba nuevamente un golpe con dirección a la cara.

–Yo pensaba que sí. –Jadeo al agacharse. – ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? –Sonrió mientras arremetía con una patada, para suerte de Sasuke, logro esquivar.

–¿Cuál? –Preguntó dudosamente mientras lo veía.

–¿Ella te reconoció cuando despertó? –La pregunta lo dejó tan fuera de sí, que Sasori aprovechó el momento para golpearlo directamente en la cara. Sasuke cayó al suelo mientras Sasori se dejaba caer encima de él. – ¿Ha despertado? –Preguntó mientras lanzaba un golpe, Sasuke lo evitó y se dio la vuelta cambiando de posiciones.

–¿Qué le hiciste? –Pregunto descargando su rabia en la cara del pelirrojo, Sasori ni se inmuto. – ¡Habla maldita sea! –Demandó. Un silbido le hizo saber que el entrenamiento estaba siendo suspendido.

–Sasuke, aléjate de Sasori. –Grito Itachi acercándose a ambos, Sasuke estaba cegado por la rabia, tanto así que también intentó pelear con Itachi, cuando Sasori se levantó, la sangre corría libremente por su rostro.

–No sé que le ha pasado, es un maldito animal. –Expresó Sasori mientras se limpiaba la cara con un paño que se le había entregado. –Perdió el control de repente. Sasuke le importo muy poco que estuvieran hablando con él, con la rapidez con la cual gozaba, se paró en frente de Sasori, él lo vio fijamente de forma retadora.

–No te quiero más con Sakura. –Amenazó.

–¿Quién eres tú para negármelo? Soy su hermano. –Sonrió. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

–La próxima vez… –Hablo Sasuke.

–La próxima vez no será así. – Amenazó. –Cuídate, Sasuke. –Sasori tomo sus cosas y se marchó del lugar. Sasuke lo vio fijamente mientras salía. Las palabras de Sasori pasaron rápidamente por su mente.

– _¿Ella te reconoció cuando despertó? –¿Ha despertado?_

Sin importarle que Itachi y Naruto le estuvieran hablando, salió del gimnasio como alma que lleva el diablo, necesitaba ver a Sakura, necesitaba hablar con ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. 6pm.**_

Cuando Sasuke llego al edificio, estaba tan desesperado que la espera del ascensor se le hizo eterna, por lo tanto decidió subir las escaleras, de dos en dos y con grandes zancadas subió los seis pisos del edificio y, sin perder el ritmo siguió hasta el apartamento.

–Sakura. –Llamó. –El leve ruido en la cocina le hizo saber que ella estaba despierta. – O que alguien más estaba en la casa. – Sakura. –Volvió a llamar. Lo único que escuchó fue el repicar de los vasos y los platos, seguido por su instinto sobre protector, avanzó rápidamente a la cocina, encontrándose con un gran pedazo de torta de chocolate, refrescos, galletas y fresas, Sakura lo vio fijamente para luego sonreír.

–Antojos. –Respondió sin más Sakura ante la mirada interrogante que le lanzaba Sasuke. – ¿Hoy no es tu día libre? ¿Por qué estás tan sudado y pálido? –Preguntó con una nota de preocupación mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia él. Sasuke la agarro posesivamente y la aferro en un gran abrazo.

–Me recuerdas. –Lo escucho decir, Sakura lo miró sin entender.

–Es obvio que te recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto sin entender.

–Sasori me dijo…

–Oh cielos, mamá me ha contado lo que le has hecho. –Se quejo mientras se apartaba. – ¿Has visto cómo le has dejado la cara? ¡Los morados hacen contraste con su cabello! –Exclamó. – ¿Por qué lo atacaste de esa forma?

–Él… Fue un simple error. ¿Ok? Estaba estresado y el parecía un buen trozo de carne para romper.

–Sasuke. –Gruñó la chica mientras agarraba una fresa y la untaba con chocolate. –Es mi hermano, no puedes tratarlo así. –Mencionó mordisqueando la fresa, Sasuke vio cada uno de los movimientos que hacia la pelirrosa.

–Jodida fresa. –Masculló por lo bajo, de igual forma Sakura lo escucho.

–¿Has dicho algo? –Pregunto de forma inocente mientras se llevaba otro trozo de fresa a la boca.

–Sakura ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? –Pregunto tratando de controlar sus impulsos. Sakura rió.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Dijo mientras saboreaba el chocolate que había quedado en sus dedos. – ¿Te gusta el chocolate, Sasuke-kun?

–No me gusta el dulce, ya lo sabes. –Susurro roncamente mientras frenaba la mano de Sakura. –Pero ese maldito chocolate se ve tentador. –Sin aviso alguno Sasuke tomó posesión de boca, no fue una tierna caricia de sus labios contra los de ella, sino un beso profundo y exigente.

–Sasuke… –Gimió Sakura mientras envolvía su cuello con sus brazos, Sasuke no perdió tiempo alguno, sus manos le acariciaban la espalda, para luego extenderlas y subirla encima de la mesa apretándola contra sus muslos, de modo que quedaran íntimamente unidos el uno con el otro.

–No sabía que el chocolate era tan bueno, podemos hacer esto todo el día. –Susurró al soltarla, Sakura lo miró fijamente.

–Si te digo que el bebé quiere comida italiana y que la quiere ya… ¿Qué harías Sasuke?

–¿Ahorita ya? –Susurro mientras acariciaba sus piernas, Sakura gimió.

–Lo siento. Pero es ahorita, ya, lo deseo.

–Yo te deseo a ti. ¿Quién cumple mi antojo? –Preguntó con falsa indignación. Sakura rió al verlo.

–En la noche podemos seguir con esto, pero mi antojo es ahorita, ya.

–El mío también. –Se quejo mientras la bajaba. –Ese bebé esta metiéndose en donde no debe. –Mencionó mientras la tomaba de la mano.

–Si no cumples mi maldito antojo, vamos a ver quien cumple el tuyo.

–Vamos por él. –Susurró con una sonrisa el pelinegro. Sakura lo vio fijamente para luego romper a reír, quizás ya había pasado la tormenta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital psiquiátrico – Sala de visitas. 7:00pm**_

Ino veía de lado a lado mientras esperaba que Hinata acudiera a su visita, aunque al principio pensó que la pelinegra se negaría, solo minutos después Hinata había hecho acto de presencia. Ino no podía creer que ella fuera Hinata, era tan distinta a lo que ella había pensado.

La había engañado.

Había creído en el cuento de la dulce chica que no rompe un plato, pero en realidad era un lobo disfrazado de oveja. Hinata tomó asiento al frente de ella y con solo una mirada Ino se sintió rechazada.

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó con interés la pelinegra, Ino suspiro antes de hablar.

–Lo he pensado mucho antes de venir aquí. ¿Sabes? Si Naruto o Sasuke se enteran de que estoy aquí, estaría en graves problemas, por lo tanto seré directa… solo quiero que me digas el porqué… ¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Por qué dañarnos? ¿Por qué traicionarnos? ¿Por qué me quisiste matar?

–Nunca fuiste importante Ino, nada se trató de ti. –Respondió secamente. –Solo eras un obstáculo en el camino de Lee. –Mintió descaradamente. – Le debía mucho a él, él fue mi más grande apoyo en mis momentos oscuros. ¿En dónde estabas tú cuando yo caía y me rompía en pedazos tal cual como una copa al suelo? ¿Qué hacías? Él me vio, él me cuido, él me protegió. ¿Cómo no otorgarle mi lealtad por encima de todo? ¿Cómo dejarlo solo? Me preguntas el porqué quise matarte… Yo en realidad no lo quería. –Sonrió tristemente. –Pero mi relación con él era tan leal, yo no podía defraudarlo.

–La misma lealtad existía entre Sakura, tú y yo. –Susurró la rubia.

–Por ti estoy aquí. –Soltó ácidamente. –Por tu maldita culpa estoy encerrada en este lugar. –Acusó de forma violenta. Ino se sorprendió ante el rotundo cambio de humor que sufrió la pelinegra. – ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó. – ¿Qué estás buscando realmente?

–Lee… –Susurró. – ¿Era realmente Lee? –Preguntó con interés. Hinata rompió en carcajadas.

–Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Sasuke en su momento. –Susurro la pelinegra acercándose a la rubia. – No remuevas el pasado, no despiertes el mal. –Susurró. –Corrieron con suerte en la primera vez, pero ahora la oscuridad quedó sin su luz, si él despierta, sus movimientos serán tan ciegos que no le importara nada.

–¿Sasuke? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Él estuvo aquí? –Pregunto ignorando completamente lo que había dicho la pelinegra. Hinata sonrió con superioridad al ver la confusión en el rostro de la rubia.

–¿Tampoco lo sabías? – Rió. –Él ha venido tres veces buscando lo mismo que tú. Lastimosamente los dos se van igual que como vinieron.

–Por lo menos yo me voy, pero tú te quedas aquí. –Ino sonrió al ver la expresión de la pelinegra. –No te pierdas Hinata. –Susurró. –Ups. –Colocó su mano en la boca provocando una exagerada expresión de sorpresa. – ¿Cómo te vas a perder si no puedes salir? –Sin decir más se marchó. Hinata la observó marcharse mientras apretaba fuertemente el manto de la mesa.

–Quien ríe de último, ríe mejor Ino. –Se burló. –Espero que no te pierdas tú.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **7:40pm**_

Observaba todos y cada uno de los pasos de la mujer al frente de él, le divertía sentirse como un cazador y atacar cuando la presa menos se lo esperaba, le daba poder y fuerza. Jugar con las víctimas, hacerlas creer que él era un amigo y nunca un enemigo.

 _Que fáciles le resultaban las cosas._

Su fe sería bien vista ante los ojos de su Dios, pero por sobre todas las cosas, lograría que él regresara del olvido, él no era idiota y mucho menos tonto, él sabía que su Dios no había muerto como lo habían dicho los oficiales, alguien tan perfecto como él no pudo haber muerto, no de esa forma tan ridícula a manos de su secuestrada y de ese metiche detective.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que su único motivo para matar era buscar la verdad, llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en las sombras, esta era su oportunidad para brillar, su oportunidad para marcar su nombre, o mejor dicho su alias en los periódicos, una nueva historia con un nuevo Dios, un nuevo juego con alguien más demandante que ofertante.

Demandaría atención para él, para sus juegos, para su sadismo, ofrecería dolor y sufrimiento.

Rompería las reglas y crearía nuevas, amenazaría al mismísimo Dios y gobernaría para siempre.

¿A caso eso era malo? Siempre se había preguntado eso. ¿Querer hacer lo que mejor hacia era malo?

–Ya vamos a cerrar. –Anunció la camarera, él solamente sonrió a lo que la chica se sonrojo instantáneamente.

–Me he quedado tan prendado de tu belleza que no me he dado cuenta de la hora. –Susurro como si fuera un secreto. – ¿Qué harás mas tarde? –Preguntó con una sonrisa seductora. La chica rió.

–Salgo dentro de veinte minutos y no tengo nada que hacer. –Le guiño el ojo. – ¿Usted me está invitando para algo en especial?

–Define especial. –Susurro dejándole anotado una dirección en la servilleta. –Nos vemos entonces. –Anunció para luego salir.

 _La victoria estaba en sus manos._

–Jaque. –Anuncio mientras veía cada movimiento apresurado de la camarera dentro del cafetín. –Pronto volveré a sentir la maldita adrenalina que me impulsa a hacer esto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–No me has dicho tu nombre. –Sonrió la rubia. –Yo me llamo Sarah, ¿y tú?

–Davis. –Sonrió para luego tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ella. – ¿Quieres ir a un lugar un poco, mas privado? –Pregunto. La chica asintió al instante.

¿Qué podía pasarle? Solo se vive una vez.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **9:30pm restaurante de comida italiana.**_

Tsunade observaba divertida la expresión de fastidio que se cargaba Sasori, había pensado en invitar también a Sakura, pero seguramente Sasuke estaría todo el día con ella.

–Odio esta comida. –Se quejo el pelirrojo mientras removía sin ganas el espagueti. Tsunade lo ignoro completamente. –Madre… ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?

–Pasando tiempo de calidad como madre e hijo claramente. –Respondió sin más para luego engullir una buena ración de espagueti.

–Come con moderación por favor. –Se quejó.

–Vengo saliendo de una guardia, mi cuerpo pide comida desesperadamente. –Sonrió la rubia.

–Hmp. –Bufó el pelirrojo. Su desagrado pasó a ser sorpresa cuando divisó a lo lejos la silueta de Sasuke y Sakura, el pelinegro no había terminado de entrar cuando Sasori ya se encontraba abrazando a Sakura.

–Saku. –Susurró abrazándola. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo y con la mayor discreción posible trato de apartarlos, Sakura sonrió a Sasori para luego acercarse a saludar a Tsunade.

–Saku, corazón. –Saludo la rubia. –Sasuke. –Gruñó la rubia. –Has dejado a mi bebé muy mal, pero me alegra saber que no quedaste limpio. –Los presentes rieron al ver la expresión de Sasuke.

–Cosas de hombres. ¿Verdad Sasori? –Dijo tomando lugar junto a Sakura en la mesa.

–Eso le decía a mi madre. Simples cosas de hombres, siempre arreglamos las diferencias a golpes.

–¿Qué tipo de diferencias tienen tú y Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto Sakura mientras probaba la comida del pelirrojo, Sasori rió al verla tratar de ser discreta.

–Cuando tú no sabías que éramos hermanos, yo estaba muy cerca de ti Saku. Él llego a pensar que quería tomar su lugar. Ino y Hinata siempre hacían lo posible para emparejarnos. –Rió.

–Bien. –Intervino Sasuke. – Por lo visto ya han comido, Sakura y yo estamos esperando la comida que pedimos, no tardar…

–Oh no Uchiha, tengo tiempo sin ver a mi niña. –Sonrió la rubia. –Esta tan hermosa, ¿mi futuro nieto te está dando trabajo?

–A veces. –Confesó. –La mayoría de los antojos son muy raros. –Sonrió al recordar el pescado con chocolate que había comido. –Siempre han estado Sasori e Ino conmigo cumpliéndolos, hoy le tocó a Sasuke-kun, se salvó de que nuestro pequeño se antojara de algo normal. Aunque hemos parado en cada tienda comprando algún dulce. –Rió. Los localizadores de Sasori y Sasuke empezaron a sonar. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo ignorando el sonido, pero Sasori fue quien reviso dicho aparato, la expresión de Sasori no decía nada bueno.

–¿Estas de servicio? – pregunto Sasori. Sasuke negó. –Han encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer en un callejón cercano al parque. ¿Iras o te quedaras aquí?

–Me quedaré por esta vez con Sakura. –Anunció. –Cualquier cosa, puedes hablar con Naruto y él me lo dirá a mi si es necesario.

–Entendido. –Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa. –Adiós madre, adiós Sakura. –Sakura no alcanzo a despedirse cuando Sasori ya había pasado la puerta. Tsunade rió al verlo salir.

–Prácticamente lo tenía obligado aquí, casi ni comió. –Señaló el plato casi lleno del pelirrojo. –El pobre llego muy mal a mi consulta, le dejaste horrible su cara. –Regaño al pelinegro mientras lo apuntaba con un tenedor, Sakura aprovechó la distracción para comerse la comida de Sasori, cuando Sasuke y Tsunade se dieron cuenta, el delicioso espagueti ya había desaparecido.

–No me vean así. –Dijo la pelirrosa mientras se limpiaba la cara. –Sasori no lo quería, yo simplemente aproveche la oportunidad, mi hijo me lo pidió. –Dijo de forma exagerada causando la risa de Tsunade, Sasuke y algunos clientes del lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital Psiquiátrico.**_

Hinata observaba el lugar en el cual se encontraba, la pureza del blanco en la pared le asqueaba, el silencio la atormentaba, se sentía patética en ese lugar, Neji había desistido en ir a visitarla, Naruto nunca mas había puesto un pie en ese lugar, pero lo sabía, sabía que estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque no estuviera presente, siempre se encargaba de mandarle presentes, más que todo dulces y comidas que recientemente se le habían antojado. Su pequeño bebé estaba demandando atención.

Ella quería salir de una vez, sentía que se volvería loca de verdad, quizás la culpa estaba llegando a ella, quizás el remordimiento la estaba atacando, y no, no podía dejarse vencer, ella tenía un pacto que seguir, tenía una relación de completa fidelidad con Sasori, no podía traicionarlo. Si lo traicionaba, sabía que sería una más en su lista de asesinatos. Y ella quería vivir, quería vivir para ver la cara de su hijo, vivir para escucharlo decir _mamá._

–Es muy tarde para arrepentirse. –Susurró al vacío. –Lo hecho, hecho esta.

–Oh, Hinata-sama. –Escucho una voz, la figura de una enfermera fue lo primero en divisar. –El señor Sasori preocupándose por usted y buscando la forma de sacarla de aquí. –Sonrió dulcemente mientras miraba el lugar. –Y usted arrepintiéndose de todo. –Masculló acercándose a la pelinegra. –Eso no le gustara saberlo, nada, nada. –Soltó ácidamente mientras la veía. Hinata palideció al comprender lo que haría Shion.

–No me he arrepentido de nada, Shion. –Aseguró. –Solo estaba…

–Pensando obviamente. –Susurró. –Pensando en cómo serían las cosas sino se hubiese unido con el señor Sasori.

–No es eso… Yo sol…

–El hubiera no existe, Hyuga Hinata. –Dijo secamente mientras le daba una bolsa con dulces. –No se te olvide a quien le debes tu vida. –Sonrió. –Porque quien se la perdonó, puede ser el mismo que se la quite. –Shion se despidió dejando a Hinata perdida en un profundo silencio. Sus palabras le habían recordado una clara amenaza.

…

– _Si me traicionas. –Lo escuchó mientras le tendía una mano y la ayudaba a levantarse. –Si solo piensas en traicionarme, te juro que no me importara nada de lo que hemos vivido y te matare._

– _Nunca sería capaz de traicionarte. –Afirmó devotamente. –Somos nosotros dos. ¿Ok? –Aseguró. –Siempre nosotros dos._

…

–Sasori. –Susurró al vacío. –Por favor cumple tu promesa. –Suplicó. –Sácame de aquí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Parque central 10:30pm.**_

Ino veía con horror el cuerpo de la mujer que se encontraba en el callejón, Sasori quien se encontraba a su lado, paso del cuerpo como si fuera un poco cosa, por lo menos para él, así lo era. Él hubiese hecho algo mejor.

–Sasori. –Llamó la rubia mientras se acercaba al cuerpo. – ¿Qué crees que pasaría?

–La violó por lo visto. –Dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente. –Esa zona se ve un poco abultada, y bueno… Es incómodo hablar de esto con una mujer. –Rió al ver la expresión de Ino.

–Es un completo enfermo. –Mencionó Ino al tomar la foto. – ¿En qué momento la violaría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo la acechaba?

–Las personas como él no necesitan motivos para violar, Ino. Lo hacen porque sí, porque quieren y porque lo desean, son un completo asco. –Expresó. Y tenía razón, personalmente odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con abusos sexuales. – ¿Has visto a Itachi? –Preguntó mientras también tomaba fotos del cuerpo, normalmente ese era trabajo de los forenses, pero aún seguían las dudas acerca del grupo con el cual había trabajado Hinata y por los momentos ellos mismos tomaban las muestras que se encontraban a la vista.

–Esta con Naruto peinando la zona, no deben tardar mucho.

–Espero. –Susurró. –Quiero irme a casa, me duele toda la cara. –Ino advirtió los golpes que tenía el pelirrojo por primera vez.

–¡POR DIOS! –Exclamó. – ¿Quién fue el salvaje que te dejó así?

Sasori rió al ver la expresión de la rubia. –Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

–Es un maldito animal. –Susurró mientras se acercaba para ver el rostro del chico.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. 12am**_

Sakura veía preocupada al Uchiha mientras este estornudaba por décima vez, un rato estaba encima de ella, y al otro estaba muriéndose de alergia.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto. –Estabas bien hace rato. No entiendo. –Susurró. Sasuke se dejó caer en el lado de su cama mientras lanzaba el pañuelo en la papelera.

–Seguro fue esa maldita crema que te pusiste, el olor es fuertísimo. –Gruñó tapándose la nariz. Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada.

–Esa maldita crema. –Soltó secamente. –Me la regalaste tú porque te gustaba el olor.

–Pues ahora no. –Afirmó.

–Me importa muy poco Uchiha. –Bufó mientras se sentaba en la cama. –Sasuke… –Susurró. Sasuke predijo lo que diría.

–Oh no, no me digas que…

–Quiero un cupcake de chocolate y fresa batida. –Pidió. Sasuke negó al ver la hora.

–No hay nada abierto a esta hora. –Gruñó. – ¿En dónde puedo conseguir eso?

–Lo siento. –Susurró bajando la mirada. –No quiero ser una molestia. –Gimió dejando salir las lágrimas que aparecieron de repente, Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo para luego abrazarla.

–Lo haré. ¿Ok? Vamos a la cocina, no puede ser tan difícil.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una cosa era decirlo, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo, y aunque no lo creía posible, Uchiha Sasuke fue vencido por un maldito cupcake, si bien no había salido del todo mal, la cantidad de utensilios sucios y el desastre en la mesa se lo habían confirmado.

–Se quema algo. –Susurró Sakura. –¡SE ESTA QUEMANDO MI CUPCAKE! ¡Sasuke! –Gritó incapaz de acercarse al horno. Sasuke dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para sacar los malditos ponquesitos del horno.

–No se ve mal. –Dijo Sakura mientras lo agarraba y lo probaba. –Está perfecto. –Sonrió. – ¿Has pensado en ser mi chef personal?

–En tus sueños. –Masculló, aun así Sakura lo escucho.

–Es tu culpa que yo esté así. –Afirmó. Sasuke rió al ver la diversión en los ojos de Sakura.

–¿Si? ¿Es mi culpa? –Preguntó con una sonrisa. –Vaya Sakura, y yo que pensé que te gustaba lo que hacíamos.

–No me voltees el juego Uchiha. –Susurró para luego lanzarse a sus brazos. –Eres de lo peor. –Rió al ver su expresión.

–Yo soy un santo, Sakura. –Susurró cerca de su boca. –Y tú eres mi perdición. –Sin decir más se apoderó de su boca, la respuesta por parte de Sakura no se hizo esperar y Sasuke tomo la iniciativa de alzarla y avanzar con ella hasta el lugar del cual nunca debieron salir, de su dormitorio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cuatro horas después.**_

…

– _Duerme Sakura. –Lo escucho susurrar, su visión minuto a minuto se hacía cada vez más borrosa. –Cuando despiertes… Yo seré tu guía. La única verdad que sabrás, será aquella que yo mismo te contaré._

…

Sakura despertó alterada, la fuerte punzada de dolor que le atravesó la cabeza y aquel extraño sueño la hicieron sudar frío.

¿Sueño? ¿Realmente era un sueño?

–Saku… –Escuchó a Sasuke hablar mientras la animaba a acostarse nuevamente a su lado. –Duerme, los sueños no significan nada.

–Lo sé. –Afirmó mientras se acurrucaba nuevamente al lado del pelinegro.

 _Los sueños no significan nada._ Sin saberlo, Sasuke estaba contribuyendo con los planes de Sasori.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. 4:45am.**_

Sasori observaba la lluvia caer, la tranquilidad de la madrugada lo ayudaba a pensar, necesitaba centrarse y planear cada uno de sus movimientos, Shion que se encontraba a su lado bostezo exageradamente llamando su atención.

–¿La señorita Hinata merece todo este sacrificio? –Preguntó. –Hoy se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho. –Sasori rió.

–Siempre ha estado arrepentida aunque no lo acepte. –Susurró. –Pero sabe que no puede hacerlo, lo prometió.

–Y ante todo, una promesa es una promesa. –Afirmó la rubia, Sasori asintió.

–Por eso mismo, debemos sacarla de ese lugar, debe estar desesperada.

–Lo está. –Mencionó. –Cuando la he visto, la desesperación brilla en sus ojos, se volverá loca si no la sacamos de inmediato.

–Su traslado a la cárcel de mujeres es en dos días. –Susurró el pelirrojo mientras revisaba los documentos que tenía en la carpeta. –En dos días la sacaremos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Un nuevo asesinato fue reportado esta noche, la víctima se llamaba Sarah y trabajaba en una cafetería muy popular cercana al parque central, la policía sigue buscando pistas acerca de quién puede ser el asesino que se esconde detrás de este nuevo caso.**_

Rompió en carcajadas al ver el reportaje en la televisión. –Hemos comenzado. –Susurró. –Atrápenme si pueden.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo numero 2.**_

* * *

Hola, paso por aquí dejando el capitulo número dos de esta historia. Como pudieron leer nuestro nuevo asesino está comenzando a mover las piezas de su juego.

 _¿Están nuestros protagonistas dentro de ese juego?_

Sasuke quiero y desea cuidar y proteger a Sakura, pero con Sasori rondándola siempre, eso está un poco difícil. ¿No?

 _¿Hinata se esta arrepintiendo de todos sus actos o es la desesperación que la lleva a tener esos pensamientos?_

Muchos tienen sus dudas, acerca de Lee, hasta nuestro nuevo asesino está pendiente con eso.

 _¿Quién será ese tal Davis? ¿Sera ese su nombre? ¿Para qué busca a Sasori?_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por los favoritos y follows.**_

Como siempre acostumbro, responderé sus reviews:

 _ **Louise:**_ ¡Hola belleza! Mrc las dudas son mi especialidad, yo te dije que te dejaría con dudas, pero tu viniste a leer, no es mi culpa. El asesino es… ¡Una paloma! Ni sueñes que te diré 7u7 vigílame siempre si queres, de igual forma no sabrás nada hasta que yo lo desee uwu~ Saludos, y muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review.

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi:**_ ¡Hola Mitsuki, que bueno es volver a leerte! My baby Sasori esta saboreando la gloria por los momentos uwu dejémoslo disfrutar, quien sabe cuánto le dura. Con respecto a Ino y su relación con Sasori, de por si los dos se llevaban bien, ahora que lo ve vivo no será la excepción. Y si, tenemos un nuevo asesino, pero la relación que este tiene con Sasori aún está en secreto. ¿Se conocerán ellos? Por los momentos Sasori sabe lo mismo que la policía, que hay alguien nuevo en la ciudad. Yo también espero que Sakura salga de esto y que no vuelva a caer en las manos de Sasori, corrió con suerte en la primera, pero uno nunca sabe 7u7 Hinata misma lo ha dicho. La conversación de Sasuke y Hinata sigue en secreto también xD Jajajaja gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Tathuhime:**_ ¡Hola Tathuhime, que bueno es leerte de nuevo! Me alegra saber que seguís colgada de mi historia 7u7 con respecto a lo del SS, bueno, es que cuando decido regalarle momentos estoy tipo _'Que sea bonito, pero que no se exagere'_ sabes, Sasuki es muy difícil de escribir en este tipo de diálogos o momentos uwu~ y bueno, todos estamos con la interrogante, ¿Quién es y qué relación tiene con Sasori? Si es que tiene relación alguna. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Diana:**_ ¡Hola Diana, que bueno es leerte nuevamente! ¿Por qué eres Diana la de Llamada de emergencia, no? xD Si, he leído la historia y estaba tipo _'Es una historia SS, pero no tiene mucho SS. Debo solucionarlo'_ Así que aquí estamos haciendo lo posible. ¿Por qué todos me preguntan quién es el asesino? Obviamente se quien es, pero no lo diré, es spoiler y así que chiste(¿) xDD depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia ustedes sacaran sus conclusiones acerca de quién es y qué relación tiene con Sasori. –Si es que tiene alguna. – #TeamSasuki veamos que hará nuestro emo favorito. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Jennifer Juliane:**_ ¡Hola Jennifer, que bueno leerte! La calma y este fic no se llevan bien, el nuevo asesino me pedía a gritos hacer su aparición en el primer capitulo xDD Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest:**_ ¡Hola anónimo! xDD Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review, Jajaja gracias por esperar la continuación de _Llamada de emergencia_. Espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Annie:**_ ¡Hello Annie! JAJAJAJAJA Lamento destrozar tus ilusiones, si dare tiempo para esas cosas, pero la chispa de este fic y la historia pasada, son los asesinatos 7u7 SasuHina detected xDD No se traen nada malo tonta, Sasuki solo busca información. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCECITO311**_ _ **:**_ ¡Hola Dulce! Yo sabía que podía contar con tu apoyo xD a Shion no le cae muy bien Hinata, en este capitulo lo demuestra, sin embargo, le tiene fe a Sasori, así que cualquier cosa puede pasar. El nuevo personaje es un misterio y lo seguirá siendo por varios capítulos, les daré tiempo de que piensen y armen teorías. Y si, Sasuki fue en busca de información, pero… ¿Qué le habrá dicho Hinata? Es interesante eso 7u7 Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… Rosse.

Pd: La conspiración es buena… y _**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

 _ **39iiraMzziL**_ _ **:**_ ¡Hola paisana! Sorry, tu user es re raro xDD me cuesta seguirlo con el teléfono. Yo sé, todos me aman. 7u7 Jajajaj todas quedaron con la misma interrogante que Sasori, y no, el chico no tiene poderes xD con respecto a Shion, emm bueno, ella es punto y aparte, no tiene música para bailar en este show. Jajaja un saludo a tu hermana _**Phantom99,**_ si me lees, deja la pena, únete al mal. 7u7 JAJAJAJAJAJA. Oh no, ahora es que me falta para llegar a su nivel, pero el que me lo dijeras alegro mi cora de gran manera jajajaja xDD Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, saludos, espero leerte nuevamente, _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Vaniale:**_ ¡Hola Vania de mi vida! Yo sé, ya me leí tu teoría xD todo lo que dices me da ideas, nunca te calles tus opiniones, no sabes cuándo puedo usarlas 7u7 no te disculpes, lo importante es que leas, en cualquier momento puedes dejar el review, sabes que lo leeré con gusto, muchísimas gracias siempre por tus palabras, por leer y por dejar el review, saludos, nos leemos pronto… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Valentina366:**_ ¡Hola Valentina! Créeme que ni yo esperaba publicar tan rápido, pero es que no he tenido clases fuertes, (casi ni he visto clases) y aproveche para subir los capítulos que pudiera antes de que la universidad me consuma, nop, mi bebé Sasori no tuvo nada que ver con ese asesinato. ¿Quién sería? Uwu Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **kariani**_ _ **:**_ ¡Hola Kariani! Muchísimas gracias a vos por leer y comentar, me alegra que te guste la historia, saludos, espero leerte nuevamente, _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Rosanegrac:**_ ¡Hola Rosa! Como ya te he dicho antes, no tenes razón por la cual disculparte, yo entiendo que todos tenemos una vida muy aparte del mundo del anime, lo importante es que leíste y estas aquí nuevamente. Gracias por leerme siempre… ¿En qué has quedado confusa? Dilo con confianza que yo responderé, siempre que no sea spoiler de esta historia. Saludos, gracias por leer y dejar tu review, ~ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Chokobell:**_ ¡Hola Chokobell! Me alegra que te gustara el inicio de esta nueva etapa del fic… Rosse no es Rosse, sino deja a las personas con dudas después de leer un capitulo del fic xD Gracias por lo que decís, y también por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente~ saludos _ **… Rosse.**_

¡La pregunta del millón!

 _ **¿Merece review? Espero que sí ;-;**_

 _ **También me alegraría el alma con sus favs y follows. 3 7u7**_

Nos leemos nuevamente la semana que viene creo, depende de que sea de mi vida en la universidad esos días. De todas formas, yo estaré avisando por mi facebook. Aparezco como _**Rosse Valderrey. –Agreguenme–**_

 _ ***Hikari, si estas leyendo esto, seguro estás disfrutando la parte en la que Sasuki golpea a mi bebé e-e Siento que estas releyendo esa parte.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **Pd: ¿Han leído mi one Shot de Halloween ''El Marionetista'' ¿No? ¿Qué esperan? 7u7**_

 _ **¿Leyeron ''Ella te amó''? ¿No? ¿Qué esperan?**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	3. Escape

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **3.**_

 _ **Escape.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hospital psiquiátrico. Horas antes del traslado de Hinata. – 1am.**_

Sasori avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos seguido por Shion, infiltrarse en el lugar había sido una tarea muy fácil, uniforme y carnet falsos, todo eso lo había conseguido Shion en sus visitas como enfermera en el recinto. Hackear el sistema de seguridad también había resultado muy fácil, aunque… ¿Por qué debería importar? Después de lo que harían, serviría muy poco si el sistema los había grabado o no.

Pasearse por el lugar como si fueran unos trabajadores mas, era jodidamente divertido, ver la cara de todos esos idiotas y pensar que pronto ya no estarían. Mientras Shion se divertía hablando con los vigilantes del pasillo en donde estaba Hinata, él se dirigía a su pronto rescate.

–Hyuga Hinata. –Llamó. Se sorprendió al no escuchar respuesta alguna, aunque pensándolo bien, eran las una de la madrugada, quizás ella estuviera durmiendo justo en ese momento. –Como la mayoría que se encontraba en ese lugar.– pensó. Sin dudarlo entró en el cuarto, el lugar era asquerosamente deprimente, le recordaba mucho aquellos tiempos en los cuales vivía con su familia adoptiva, no había ventanas ni algún adorno, todo era tan blanco y puro, como si quisieran derrocar la maldad presente en ella, una simple cama y una pequeña mesa, eso era todo lo que la rodeaba. Avanzó lentamente hacia ella, estaba profundamente dormida como había pensado anteriormente, se aferraba fuertemente a una almohada, Sasori pudo distinguir que una pequeña parte de la almohada estaba húmeda, ella había llorado justamente ese día, y no era para tanto, sabía que al despertar ella estaría en un lugar peor rodeada de mujeres asquerosas y sucias, rodeada de asesinas, prostitutas y ladronas, quizás ella entraba en el mismo saco que las asesinas de aquella cárcel, pero él no la dejaría ir, no permitiría que ella se viera rodeada por esas poca cosa.

–Hina. –Susurró moviéndola, la pelinegra se quejó pero no despertó. –Princesa, es hora de que regrese a su castillo. –Susurró sentándose en la cama mientras acariciaba su cara. Hinata se removió para luego abrir los ojos.

Hinata no podía creerlo, él había venido, él había cumplido su promesa. –Sasori. –Chilló emocionada lanzándose a los brazos del pelirrojo. – ¡Viniste! Realmente viniste. –Susurró emocionada. Sasori correspondió el abrazo uniéndola fuertemente a él.

–No podía dejarte aquí, no podía… Tan solo pensar en que te llevarían a ese horrible lugar con esas mujeres, tenía que hacerlo, y aquí estoy, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. –Sonrió mientras limpiaba el camino de lágrimas en la cara de la pelinegra. –He venido a salvarte.

–Pero… ¿Cómo? Hay mucha gente vigilándome, nada mas afuera hay… –Calló al ver la expresión de triunfo en el rostro del pelirrojo. – ¿Qué pasa?

–En este momento, nuestro pequeño querubín esta encargándose de ellos. –Rió. –El sexo masculino es tan débil ante una mujer guapa. ¿No lo crees? –Hinata asintió. – ¿Tienes el uniforme que te tuvo que haber entregado Shion? –Preguntó con interés, Hinata asintió nuevamente mientras se paraba de la cama y se agachaba, Sasori se levantó de la cama para darle mayor facilidad, la pelinegra alzó el colchón y en la esquina de este, Sasori pudo divisar una bolsa, Hinata tomó posesión de la bolsa y acomodo nuevamente el colchón.

–Aquí esta. –Mencionó sacando dicho uniforme, Sasori pudo observar que también se encontraba una peluca y unos lentes.

–Perfecto. –Asintió. –Cámbiate, tenemos diez minutos para salir de tu habitación.

–¿En qué momento Shion tomara mi lugar? –Preguntó mientras se deslizaba la camisa dejando a la vista su sujetador, Sasori se dejo caer en la cama mientras la observaba.

–En ningún momento. –Mencionó con flojera. –Tenemos otro plan.

–¿De qué hablas? Dentro de unas horas, cuando vengan a buscarme se darán cuenta que no estoy. –Susurró terminando de subirse las medias blancas.

–Confía en mi pequeña. –Susurró mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba con la camisa. –El embarazo te sienta bien. –Rió. – ¿Cómo llamarás a mi sobrino? ¿Por qué soy su tío, no? –Hinata sonrió al verlo con esa expresión.

–Sasori, tu ya vas a tener un sobrino, Sakura te lo va a dar.

–Ne, quiero más a este pequeño o pequeña. –Sonrió. –Tranquilo pequeño. –susurró mientras posaba su mano en el vientre de la pelinegra. –El tío Sasori te sacara de aquí. –El leve golpe de la puerta lo hizo levantarse, segundos después hacia entrada Shion quien arrastraba el cuerpo de una mujer pelinegra que compartía rasgos con la Hyuga.

–Lamento intervenir en su momento de reencuentro. –Susurró secamente. –Pero necesito poner a esta mujer en su lugar de una buena vez por todas.

–No seas celosa, Shion. –Sonrió para ayudarla a acostar el cuerpo de la mujer en la cama. –Sabes que tu señor recompensará tus obras.

–¿De qué carajos me he perdido estando aquí encerrada? –Preguntó Hinata mientras se acomodaba la peluca, rodó los ojos al ver el color rubio platinado que debía ponerse. –Odio este color. –Musitó.

–Al señor Sasori le encanta. –Rió la rubia mientras le colocaba la ropa que anteriormente llevaba la pelinegra a la mujer que estaba en la cama. –Permíteme tu mano. –Ordenó. Hinata muy renuentemente se la acerco. Shion no lo dudo ni un segundo y realizó un corte en la palma, lo suficientemente hondo para que saliera la sangre, Hinata chilló por el dolor.

–Maldita. –Masculló mientras trataba de retirar la mano, a Shion le importó muy poco el dolor de la pelinegra y apretó la abertura causando que la sangre saliera libremente.

–Resiste y no llores. –Susurró. –Necesito que tu ADN se encuentre en esta cama. Por lo menos en esta parte en específico. –Mencionó mientras manchaba un trozo de tela en especial. –Según nuestra historia, cometiste suicidio y por eso no lograste escapar.

–¿Escapar de qué? –Susurró. Sasori solamente veía con diversión a ambas mujeres.

–De un gran y terrible incendio. –Sasori rió al ver la cara de Hinata. –Pequeña, Shion y yo lo hemos estado pensando y creemos que es lo mejor. –Una leve queja lo hizo callar, la mujer que se encontraba en la cama estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos, Shion se retiró para darle paso a Sasori. –Pequeña alma infortunada. –Susurró mientras le acariciaba la cara. –Gracias por aparecer en mi camino. –Susurró. –Tus actos serán recompensados. –Sin decir más se levantó y tomó de la mano a Hinata. –Vamos, Shion se encargará de lo demás. –Hinata observó a lo lejos como la rubia se encargaba de esparcir lo que ella supuso que era gasolina.

–Es mucho trabajo para ella sola. –Susurró. Se sintió extraña al pasar y ver que no había enfermeros ni pasilleros por el lugar. – ¿Por qué todo esta tan solo? ¿En donde están las personas?

–Shion se encargó de ellos. –Rió. – ¿Sabías que en esta parte del psiquiátrico, a estas horas de la noche, solo diez personas cumplen con su trabajo? La mayoría son hombres y al ver a una mujer se enloquecen.

–¿Los drogó?

–Exacto, mientras tu gran salvador se encargaba de esparcir la gasolina. –Rió al ver cerca el lugar por el cual habían entrado. Hinata abrió grandemente los ojos al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

De verdad estaba huyendo, de verdad Sasori la estaba salvando.

–Eres el maldito hombre más perfecto que me he encontrado en toda mi vida. –Susurró apretando fuertemente su mano. –Nuevamente me has salvado, maldición, siento que te amo. –Soltó eufóricamente mientras observaba la salida del lugar.

–Yo también te amo, Hinata. –Confesó. –Eras la única que siempre estuvo para mí. –Hinata sonrió para luego soltarse de su mano y correr rápidamente al carro que estaba al frente de ellos, al principio sintió un gran miedo al pasar por la entrada principal del psiquiátrico, pero Sasori supo manejar toda la situación mientras pasaba los carnet por el identificador. Minutos después, Sasori tomaba asiento en la parte del conductor. –Vamos a casa. –Susurró.

–¿Y Shion? –Preguntó. – ¿No debemos esperarla?

–Ella vendrá después. –No habían avanzado lo suficiente cuando el sonido de la explosión invadió su espacio. Sasori rompió en carcajadas mientras que ella observaba como el fuego consumía aquel maldito lugar.

 _Una promesa es una promesa. Él había prometido que la salvaría, y lo cumplió._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata se dejó caer en la comodidad de la cama de Sasori, el pelirrojo rió al ver la expresión de felicidad de la chica.

–Pensaste que no iría por ti, ¿cierto? –Pregunto Sasori mientras también se lanzaba en la cama, la pelinegra suspiro.

–Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. –Susurró abrazándose al pelirrojo. –De verdad había tanta gente loca, gente perdida, pensé por un momento que terminaría de esa forma, que cuando diera a luz, estaría tan mal que no podría reconocer a mi hijo. –Gimió para luego romper en llanto. Sasori la abrazo mientras susurraba.

–Duerme mi pequeña, ya todo pasó. –Susurró besándole la frente. –Estamos juntos y no permitiré que nada te pase.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Shion suspiró cansada, le había costado mucho salir del lugar, hacerse pasar por una de las enfermeras mientras evacuaba le había llevado demasiado tiempo, al parecer, todo estaba marchando tal cual lo había planeado Sasori. El silencio en el apartamento la sorprendió, pues esperaba que estuvieran despiertos, a la expectativa.

 _Esperándola._

Pero al parecer ella no era digna de tal preocupación. Avanzó en completo silencio a la habitación en la cual dormía Sasori, ahí los vio, dormidos como dos niños inocentes, como si horas antes no hubiesen causado un incendio y varias muertes. Apretó levemente los puños, el lugar que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir, la posición que había ganado, todo estaba perdido ahora que ella había regresado.

–Tiempo al tiempo. –Susurró. –Veamos quien de las dos resulta más útil ahora.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. 8am.**_

 _ **El psiquiátrico royal sufrió un accidente a las horas de la madrugada, un incendio repentino despertó a los enfermeros y a quienes se encontraban en tratamiento, entre los caídos por este fatal suceso, se encuentra la Médico forense Hyuga Hinata, quien se sospecha cometió suicidio horas antes de ser trasladada a la cárcel de mujeres, la policía se encuentra investigando el suceso, pero se cree que fue represalia de un familiar de una de las tantas víctimas del asesino serial llamado Lee, con una caligrafía poco aceptable se logro leer 'Es lo que te mereces, perra… Púdrete en el infierno' en una de las paredes del lugar…**_

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, Hinata había muerto de la peor manera encerrada en aquel lugar. Sakura se encontraba tan pálida como una hoja de papel, su cuerpo estaba en la sala, pero su mente se encontraba rememorando aquellos momentos que había compartido con la pelinegra, las risas, los llantos… Enterarse que había muerto le había destrozado el corazón.

–Yo necesito… –Susurró al borde del llanto. –Ino… Llama a Ino, ella debe estar mal, ella… Yo… –Sasuke la abrazo fuertemente. No quería irse y dejarla, pero el deber lo llamaba.

–Voy a buscar a Ino y llamaré a Karin para que les haga compañía. ¿Ok? –Susurró mientras le besaba la frente.

–Naruto… –Susurró ida en sus pensamientos. –Naruto debe estar muy mal en estos momentos, no solo Hinata murió, su hijo, su bebé también. –Sollozó. –Sasuke buscalo, el te necesita.

–Tú también me necesitas. –Afirmó. Sakura negó.

–En lo que llegue Karin, busca a Naruto. –Mencionó. –Él está solo, sus padres están en Japón, necesita el apoyo de alguien, la persona indicada eres tú. Eres su mejor amigo.

–Lo haré. –Susurró. –Pasare llamando a Ino y me iré al apartamento de Naruto. –Con un casto beso se despidió, Sakura contemplaba con horror las imágenes en los noticieros, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho Hinata, ella no merecía algo así.

–Neji. –Susurró mientras la palidez en su rostro aumentaba, con rapidez tomó su teléfono y empezó a llamarlo. –Por favor contesta. –Susurró. Al décimo intento contestó.

– _Saku. –Lo escucho decir. –Yo… Ahorita no estoy para…_

– _Ven a casa Neji, no puedes estar solo. –Susurró la pelirrosa mientras las lágrimas caían. –Por favor, no quiero que estés solo justo ahora._

– _Mi prima… –Lo escucho jadear. –Hinata se fue. –Sollozó. – He quedado solo. –Sakura insistió nuevamente._

– _Por favor, ven a casa._

– _Iré enseguida. –Expresó._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ino se atormentaba por lo que había dicho, la última vez que la había visto, prácticamente se había burlado en su cara, le había dicho que nunca iba a salir. ¿Y qué pasaba? Horas después ella se había perdido en las llamas de aquel incendio.

–Hinata. –Sollozó dejándose caer en el piso. –Oh por Dios, perdóname. –Gimió. –Yo no, yo no quería decir eso, yo… –Rompió en llanto mientras recordaba la expresión de dolor que había visto en la pelinegra. –Por favor, descansa en paz. –Jadeo. –Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname. –Se repetía mil y un veces como si la pelinegra la estuviera escuchando.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sasori despertó pasadas las diez de la mañana, hoy era su día libre, por lo tanto le importaba muy poco las llamadas que tenía perdidas, observó a su alrededor y la vio, Hinata dormía tranquilamente como si fuera un bebé, con total silencio salió de la habitación, en la sala se encontraba Shion al frente del televisor, el pudo divisar de lejos las notables ojeras que tenia la rubia, sin embargo no le dio importancia y siguió su camino hasta la cocina.

–Buenos días Sasori. –Saludo la rubia mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del pelirrojo, Sasori simplemente paso de ella.

–Hola Shion, ¿Qué tal? –Preguntó mientras revisaba la nevera, la rubia suspiro.

–Estoy bien, y tú… Mi lord. –Susurró. Sasori rodo los ojos ante la actitud de la rubia.

–¿A qué se debe esta personalidad, querida Shion? –Preguntó secamente mientras sacaba lo necesario para hacer desayuno, la rubia gruñó por lo bajo mientras se pegaba mas a él.

–Solamente quiero ser buena contigo, mi señor. –Sonrió. Sasori rompió en carcajadas al ver a la rubia.

–Shion, querida y linda Shion. –Susurró mientras acercaba su rostro al de la rubia. –No lo hagas. –Susurró dulcemente mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo envolvía en sus dedos. –No quieras tomar el puesto de Hinata, no podrás nunca. –siseó mientras jalaba el mechón, la rubia chilló por el dolor. – Nunca serás ella. –Sonrió.

–Yo no quiero ser ella, yo quiero ser yo. –Susurró mientras se pasaba la mano por la parte afectada. –También creo en ti, también… También quiero ser importante… Si no es Hinata, es la señorita Sakura, yo… –Sasori la vio con pena mal disimulada, sin decir nada, solamente la abrazó.

–Perdón, pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, es cuestión de lealtad. –Susurró. –Sakura es mi hermana, la amo, la amo demasiado aunque no lo crean muchos, mataría por ella. –Confesó. –Sakura es lo más grande y bonito que tengo, el mejor recuerdo de mi infancia. –Suspiró. –Con Hinata, ella es la persona que estuvo conmigo en mi… ¿Adolescencia? –Se preguntó. –Si… podemos decirlo así, hicimos conexión rápidamente, ella me cubrió con su luz cuando más lo necesitaba, nunca me dejó solo.

–Yo también quiero ser alguien importante para usted, superar a Hinata e incluso ser mejor que la señorita Sakura…

–Shhh. –La silencio el pelirrojo. –Solo espera, tiempo al tiempo, pequeña Shion. –Sonrió. –Lo más importante ahora es que sepas a quien le debes lo que eres… No me traiciones, no me des la espalda… –Susurró dulcemente. –No traiciones a Hinata, y nunca, pero nunca… Te acerques a Sakura con malas intenciones, con Hinata lo puedo pasar por alto, pero con Sakura no. –Siseó. –Tú la tocas, y lo que le hagas, te lo devolveré mil veces peor. –Amenazó. –Hagamos el desayuno. –Expreso cambiando rotundamente su actitud. –Somos cuatro contando al bebé de Hinata. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Shion lo miró fijamente perdida en sus palabras, una amenaza, la había amenazado, ella sabía muy bien que Sasori podía deshacerse de ella fácilmente, debía callar y mantenerse segura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sasuke entro sin problema alguno en el departamento del rubio, avanzó con completa seguridad hacia el lugar en el cual sabía que estaría Naruto, la terraza del apartamento era el lugar favorito del rubio, también había sido el lugar en donde, bajo las luces de las velas, y el firmamento hermosamente adornado, el rubio le había pedido matrimonio a Hinata.

Lo escucho maldecir a los cuatros vientos, también lo escucho caer mil veces al piso y llorar como un niño pequeño. ¿Qué podía decirle él para animarlo? ¿Cómo podía demostrar que lo sentía? –Aunque fuese una mentira– se sentía mal por lo que pensaba, fue una mala muerte, pero Hinata se lo merecía y nadie podía convencerlo de lo contrario.

…

– _No me interesa ayudarte. –Respondió la pelinegra. –Eres un completo inútil._

– _¿Por qué inútil? –Pregunto Sasuke mientras se masajeaba la frente, estar sentado con Hinata le había ocasionado un gran dolor de cabeza._

– _Serás un completo inútil si sigues metiéndote en donde no debes. ¿No aprendiste la lección? Quizás si Lee estuviera vivo…_

– _Los dos sabemos que no fue Lee. –Gritó el pelinegro perdiendo el control. –Por Dios, haz algo bueno y di la maldita verdad._

– _Lárgate. –Siseó._

– _Hinata. –Susurró Sasuke._

– _Tienes dos minutos para irte, o gritaré. –Amenazó._

– _Eres una… –Masculló antes de levantarse._

– _Dios todo lo ve. –Susurró la pelinegra. –En este juego, yo soy tu Dios, Sasuke. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el hospital? Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente. –Sonrió. – Ahora soy yo la que dice que nunca olvida, tu amenaza fue escuchada y tu destino fue escrito. No te pierdas Sasuke, no provoques el renacer de una amenaza. –Hinata empezó a reír tan fuerte que los enfermeros tuvieron que agarrarla, Sasuke solamente contemplaba como la pelinegra lo veía con burla, sin decir más se fue del lugar._

…

–Naruto. –Llamó. – ¿Pued…

–Vete. –Lo escuchó decir. –Tú eres la peor persona que pudo venir.

–Yo solo…

–Sasuke, amigo no seas hipócrita, solo te falta brincar en una pata por la muerte de Hinata. –Exclamó el rubio haciendo acto de presencia en la sala. –Eres un falso, un maldito falso.

–Solo venía a decir que lo siento… Yo también viví algo similar. ¿Recuerdas? –Hablo tranquilamente el pelinegro. –Tienes que liberarte. ¿Ok? Eso fue lo que me dijiste.

–Claro que recuerdo, la diferencia es que tu si te vas a casar, tu la encontraste viva, tu si vas a tener a tu hijo, yo no… –Jadeó el rubio mientras las lágrimas descendían libremente por su rostro. –La mujer que amaba se murió, la posibilidad de ser padre también murió. ¿Lo entiendes? Me he quedado malditamente solo.

–Nos tienes a todos y cada uno de nosotros. –Expresó Sasuke. –Somos tu familia. ¿Recuerdas? –Sonrió.

–Lo sé, lo sé, discúlpame Sasuke, es solo que, Hinata era, ella era la mujer que amaba, la que me daría un hijo, yo aún tenía la esperanza de que…

–Lamentablemente no se pudo. –Susurró Sasuke. –Vamos al apartamento, Sakura debe estar hecha una bolita en la cama junto con Ino, y bueno, Karin tampoco es que fuera amiguísima de Hinata.

–¿Y qué pasa con Neji?

–No sé nada de él. –Confesó apenado el pelinegro. –Pero no me preocupo, conociendo a Sakura, ella ya lo habrá conseguido.

Y no se equivocaba, cuando llegó a su apartamento, Karin estaba sentada en una esquina del cuarto, mientras que en la cama estaban Sakura, Ino y Neji dormidos, a los tres se les veía la cara levemente hinchada y se distinguía el camino de las lágrimas, la pelirroja se levantó y se fundió en un abrazo con Naruto, Sasuke solamente observaba desde la esquina.

¿Qué consecuencias traería la muerte de Hinata a sus vidas?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **1 día después. – Misa en honor a la memoria de Hyuga Hinata.**_

Para Sasuke, era una completa pérdida de tiempo el que hicieran una misa, Hinata había sido una persona mala, una persona que disfruto engañandolos, sin embargo, no podía ir en contra de los deseos de Sakura, Ino, Naruto y Neji, si ellos querían hacerlo, él debía de apoyarlos, ¿total? Eran una familia, y lo que sufría uno, lo sufrían todos.

Neji hablaba acerca de la infancia que habían compartido él y Hinata, de los errores que la chica había cometido, pero de los que él estaba seguro, se había arrepentido. Sakura estaba recostada encima de él cuando Sasori llegó a la capilla, la pelirrosa había murmurado algo por lo bajo para luego correr a los brazos del pelirrojo, minutos después, Ino también se había acercado al pelirrojo, lo que verdaderamente le había llamado la atención a Sasuke, eran las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban, parecían hermanas, ambas de cabellera marrón y ojos verdes.

Parecían dos muñecas sacadas de una juguetería.

Sasori tomó de la mano a Sakura y se dispuso a avanzar junto con Ino y las dos mujeres, el pelirrojo tomó asiento detrás de él, Sasuke veía fijamente a las dos mujeres, sus expresiones eran frías y sin alguna emoción, Sakura nuevamente se había sentado con él, seguida de Ino.

–¿Quiénes son ellas? –Preguntó Sasuke. Sakura suspiró.

–Son amigas de Sasori, ex compañeras de clases, creo. No pregunte muy bien. –Susurró. –Las dos me han caído bien.

–Son muy lindas, parecen muñecas. –Susurró Ino.

Sasuke ignoró los comentarios y se dejó ir en el silencio, el tiempo pasaba rápido, y cada uno había dicho algo acerca de Hinata. Todos menos él. La repentina desaparición de Sakura e Ino lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando iba a buscarlas, Sasori se paró justamente a su lado.

–No has dicho nada acerca de Hinata. ¿Pasó algo? –Rió.

–Sabes muy bien lo que pasó entre ella y yo…

–Sí, sé que la amenazaste en el hospital… Sasuke… ¿Tú no serías capaz de incendiar un psiquiátrico por tu deseo de venganza, verdad? –Preguntó alarmado. –Creo que cuando estás fuera de control, no mides tus actos… Tú pudiste…

–Aquí el asesino eres tú…

Sasori sonrió. –Si tan seguro estás… ¿Por qué no estoy preso?

–Sabes jugar con la gente, sabes ganártela.

–Se mover mis piezas Uchiha. –Sonrió. –Pero te aseguro que yo no soy un asesino, por lo menos, el hombre que ves al frente de ti, no… –Rió. –Más bien, soy el héroe de Saku, ella es mi adoración, no dejaría que nadie la dañara, yo no me veo haciendo eso.

–Que falso eres. –Rió el Uchiha. Sasori lo acompañó.

–Entre nosotros dos, el más apto para defenderla soy yo.

–Sasori. –Gruñó.

–Sasuke. –Suspiró el pelirrojo. –Hay alguien en la ciudad, alguien que esta matando… Si él llega a poner las manos encima de Sakura, te mataré a ti primero y luego iré por él.

–¿Qué intentas decirme con eso? –Pregunto confundido el pelinegro.

–Dale tiempo al tiempo. –Sin decir más se marchó, Sasuke quedo con esa interrogante.

¿Qué sabía Sasori que él no? Sin duda alguna, aunque no le gustara, debería hablar más seguido con él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata, quien ese día, se hacía pasar por Charlotte, la mejor amiga del pelirrojo, vio con pena la expresión de su primo, quería ir y decirle muchas cosas, pero cada vez que hacia algún movimiento, la mirada de Shion estaba encima de ella, con rabia vio cómo Ino se movía entre Neji y Naruto.

¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué quería?

–Mantén la calma, Hinata-sama. –Escucho a Shion. –Podemos encargarnos de ella después.

–Por ahora no puedo hacer nada. Pero…

–Todo lo que moleste a Hinata está bajo mi responsabilidad eliminarlo. –Escucharon la voz de Sasori. – ¿Pasa algo?

–Ino. –Se quejó Hinata. –Eso pasa.

–En eso no te puedo complacer Hina-chan. –Rió el pelirrojo para tomar de la mano a ambas mujeres. –Ino-chan es una pieza importante en mi nuevo juego.

–¿Nos ayuda o nos afecta? –Pregunto Shion.

–Depende de cómo la utilice para poner nuevamente en Jaque al 'rey' –Sonrió mientras los tres salían de la capilla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Él lo vio salir de la capilla, un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, aquel pelirrojo era quien había acabado con la vida de su Dios, sin embargo, pasar por su lado le produjo una sensación extraña, más que todo su mirada, esa mirada que te decía que conocía cada uno de tus secretos. Cada uno de tus pecados.

 _¿Qué hacia el héroe de los periódicos, en la misa de una vil asesina?_

Cuando levanto su vista, se consiguió con su fría mirada, el pelirrojo, a quien identificó con Sasori, lo veía con muy mala cara.

 _¿Lo estaba amenazando o lo animaba a cazarlo?_

Él sonrió para sus adentros, sería muy divertido acabar con la vida de ese hombre, y de la mujer que hicieron a su Dios caer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 3.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hola, paso por aquí dejando el capitulo numero tres de_ _**Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **#TriunfóElMal**_

 _ **Hinata fue rescatada, Sasori cumplió su promesa.**_

 _ **¿Qué piensan acerca de Shion? ¿La caraja está loca o qué? xD**_

 _ **My babe Sasori amenazó a Sasuki por Sakura. ¿Qué sabe Sasori, que nuestro pinche emo desconoce? D:**_

 _Ese duelo de miradas entre el nuevo asesino y Sasori._

 _ **¿Qué pasara más adelante? D:**_

 _ **¿Qué planea Sasori con Ino?**_

 _ **¿JAQUE AL 'REY'? #PrayForSasuki.**_

 _Como siempre, responderé sus reviews:_

 _ **Jennifer Juliane: ¡Hola Jennifer!**_ _Jajaja tranquila, lo importante es que leíste el capitulo. Si, por ahora, nuestro asesino se presenta con el nombre de Davis. ¿Sera realmente su nombre? Hinata arrepentida, pff en tus sueños xDD y Shion, bueno, ella tiene salud, oh no, ni eso, está loca xD ¿¡YO?! ¿Mala? Pero que falso testimonio has dado xDD Jajaja si, nos leemos por facebook, saludos~ gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente._ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Annie: ¡Hola!**_ _–sale también de las sombras. – Oh si, my babe quiere a Sakura, en este capitulo lo demuestra xD ¿Qué hará con el nuevo asesino? Ya veremos. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos…_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Tathuhime: ¡Hola Tathuhime!**_ _Jajaja para mi también es divertido ponerlo de esclavo 7u7 esos dos van a seguir teniendo sus encontronazos, ya lo leerás, y no te equivocas, Sasori ama a Sakura, sería capaz de todo por ella, si se creó toda esa personalidad para que ella lo recordara, imagínate que no hará para mantenerla de su lado. Ino actuó según ella lo creyó mejor, sin embargo, la culpa la atacó en este capítulo. ¿Qué hará Hinata ahora? Si, aunque se arrepienta, que no lo creo, hizo muchas cosas malas, y con respecto a Naruto, ya veremos XD Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos…_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi: ¡Hola Mitsuki!**_ _Jajaja a más de uno le paso xD creo que como tú, muchos tienen ese conflicto, pero falta ver que piensan ahora de ella, después de este capitulo. La caída de Sasori no está cerca, quien lo guía ha regresado, debemos esperar para saber que pasara con este trió de locos, vamos chica, únete al lado oscuro, se SS fan xD ¿Por quién te arde la sangre cuando piensan que es inocente? ¿Por Sasori? Es que él es inocente, el culpable es Lee(?) xD y Hinata, bueno, ella está bien gracias. ¿Arrepentida? Pff xD Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos.._ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Louise: Hola perris**_ _xD Eso chica, usted es inteligente, el arrepentimiento de la pelinegra es tan puro como mi inocente mente (¿) xDD Bueno, he escrito un poco acerca de la conversación de Sasuke y Hinata, y si, no ha dicho nada que delate a Sasori, así que su fe intacta en el pelirrojo. Gracias por leer y dejar review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos…_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Valentina366: ¡Hola Valentina!**_ _Tienes razón, el mundo de Naruto tiene muchos personajes los cuales no he mencionado, descubrir quién es el nuevo loco esta difícil xD Si, quizás, pero su arrepentimiento no duro mucho xD ya anda de malita con Sasori xD Jajaja me alegra saber que te impresiono. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos._ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Vaniale: ¡Hola querida Vania!**_ _Muy inteligente, Davis es su alias por los momentos, todavía no diré quien es, o sea, los mantuve hasta el último momento a la expectativa con Sasori, que no pienso dejar que este sea fácil de descubrir, dos asesinos, ¿unión o guerra? Ya veremos… Con respecto a Hinata, bueno, ella a elegido su camino, si esta arrepentida o no, no puede hacer nada, Sasori la mataría ante cualquier sospecha de traición. Y Sakura, recuerdos vienen a ella. ¿Qué hará Sasori al respecto cuando se entere? D: le has dado en el blanco con esa definición de Sasori, el chico es muy celoso y quiere todo para él, ¿compartirá su 'gloria' con alguien más? Con respecto a Ino, no entiendo tu duda con ella xDD Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos…_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCECITO311: ¡Hola Dulcee!**_ _Y si, Sakura cayó en el mismo juego del pasado, recordando por medio de sueños… la cosa es… ¿Sasori dejara que siga recordando? D: Con respecto a Sasuki, sigue fiel con su parte de la verdad, pero es como dices, sin prueba, no hay delito, my babe sigue libre 7u7 Sasori vs el nuevo asesino, prácticamente el asesino le declaro la guerra en este capitulo, veamos cuando Sasori empieza a mover sus fichas, aunque parece que por los momentos tiene otros planes. Que empiecen las apuestas…_

 _ **¿Quién sera el nuevo asesino? xD**_

 _Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos_ … _**Rosse.**_

 _ **39iiraMzziL**_ _ **: ¡Hola Liss!**_ _*pone cara de interés* muy buenos sospechosos, falta ver que tal xD Hinata, bueno ella asume su barranco, pero de igual forma le sigue el juego a Sasori, ella busca protección, sabe que con Sasori estará protegida, por lo menos hasta que el siga invicto. Jajaja no se paisana, saca tus conclusiones con este capitulo xD Yo ame poner a Sasuke de cachifo cumpliendo antojos, es un desquite de la rabia/amor que le tengo xDD Shion no solo quiere esperar que Hinata se hunda, también quiere que Sakura se hunda, sin embargo, Sasori puso los puntos claros, Shion obedece o se muere uwu~ Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos…_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Darion777: ¡Hola Darion!**_ _Oh kami-sama it's a boy :o –Impactada. – Jajaja ¿Sai? No se, quien sabe xD JAJAJAJA Saludos, gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _Para ir terminando…_

 _ **¡La pregunta del millón!**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Espero que sí ;-;**_

 _ **También me alegraría el alma con sus favs y follows. 3 7u7**_

Nos leemos nuevamente la semana que viene creo, depende de que sea de mi vida en la universidad esos días. De todas formas, yo estaré avisando por mi facebook. Aparezco como _**Rosse Valderrey. –Agreguenme–**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **Pd: Algún error, perdonen, es que el sueño a veces gana y leo por leer D:**_


	4. El pecado y sus consecuencias

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **4.**_

 _ **El pecado y sus consecuencias.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Shion observó con dolor todas y cada una de las fotos que tenia esparcidas por la mesa, hoy se cumplían cuatro años en los cuales su vida había sido arrebatada cruelmente por aquel hombre, aquel feo y sínico hombre, aquel hombre que había roto sus esperanzas de ser alguien en la vida. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus rostro, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta cuando recordaba la expresión en la cara de su madre, había muerto degollada, su esposo en aquel momento, había matado a su madre porque, según él, la había sorprendido en un romance con otro, Shion siempre lo había odiado, su madre siempre tenía el talento para encontrarse con los peores hombres, su padrastro no había sido la excepción alguna, comenzó siendo el mejor de los hombres, el más detallista, el más enamorado, solo habían pasado tres meses de su matrimonio y dio a demostrar lo que de verdad era, un hombre asqueroso que muchas veces intentó propasarse con ella, un hombre violento que le pegaba a su madre cada noche.

Una persona completamente diferente a lo que ella había esperado.

Fue en ese momento cuando conoció a Sasori, aunque anteriormente ya había sabido acerca de él, eran compañeros en una electiva de la universidad, Sasori pasaba por su lado y nunca le vio por más de un minuto, pero aquel día en el que ella llegó llorando a la universidad, aquel día en el que había visto el cuerpo de su madre hundido en la bañera, aquel día él se fijó en ella, ella lo vio acercarse a ella y rápidamente quiso borrar el rastro de las lágrimas, desesperada había buscado en toda su cartera algún pañuelo, minutos después vio que alguien le tendía lo que ella tanto buscaba, alzó su vista encontrándose con la de él.

El morado de sus ojos se fundió en la intensidad de aquella mirada.

Sasori tomó asiento junto con ella y la abrazó sin decir nada, Shion rompió a llorar mientras se sentía protegida. Ella inconscientemente le había contado todos sus problemas y el resultado que había encontrado ese día, Sasori escuchaba en completo silencio, silencio que ella interpretó como rechazo y sin decir más se levantó y se fue dejándolo en aquella banca.

Al día siguiente le había llegado un mensaje diciendo:

 ** _Dios escucha la súplica de quien llora bajo su presencia._**

 ** _Él cuidara de ti. Es una promesa._**

En ese momento ella no había entendido el mensaje, pensó que había sido un mensaje erróneo, pero solo había pasado una semana cuando se enteró que su padrastro había sido víctima de un asesino en serie. Ella palideció al leer la nota en el periódico, sentía una especie de júbilo y agradecimiento. Júbilo por la muerte de aquel despreciable ser, y agradecimiento a aquel asesino, aunque no lo conociera, le debía el poder sentirse bien consigo misma. De repente a su mente llegó aquel extraño mensaje, el momento que había compartido con Sasori, la mirada que él le había regalado.

Sin duda alguna llego a la conclusión que él fue quien la había ayudado.

Salió antes de que terminara la clase y empezó a buscarlo, lo consiguió en la misma banca en la que ella había llorado la muerte de su madre, él la vio fijamente para luego levantarse del lugar y abrir los brazos, ella no lo dudó ni un momento, salió disparada hacia aquellos brazos que la esperaban, él volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, lo vio como un Ángel que había caído del cielo y se había presentado en su camino, lo vio como la representación de una gloria futura, lo vio como el salvador de su tormento. Él la soltó y le dijo que era hermosa, tan hermosa que no podía sufrir, ella sonrió al verlo sonreír, lo besó y él le correspondió el acto, la aferró fuertemente a él, y, aunque ella no entendía muy bien porque lo hacía, nunca se arrepintió, supo en aquel momento que le debía todo a Sasori, supo en aquel momento que se había enamorado de él.

Él tenía veintitrés años cuando mató a su padrastro, ella tenía veinte, casi veintiuno. Él la había salvado, y ella debía callar ese secreto.

Pasaron exactamente tres meses cuando conoció a Hinata, su corazón se rompió al verlo sonreír y abrazar de igual manera a otra mujer que no fuera ella, cayó en cuenta del parentesco que compartía con aquella mujer, pero lo ignoró. Hinata la vio de arriba abajo para luego sonreír y decirle a Sasori que la aceptaba en su relación.

Ese día ella había hecho un pacto con un Dios y un Demonio, ese día ella se había unido a la luz y a la oscuridad.

Hinata fue su amiga por un gran periodo de tiempo, le enseñó lo necesario, la ayudó a sobrellevar el carácter cambiante de Sasori, pero como siempre hacia, le advirtió acerca de que nunca debía tomar su lugar.

…

– _Mi lugar siempre está al lado de Sasori. –Susurró la pelinegra. –Nunca creas que podrás superarme, yo fui primero, y antes de mí, esta Sakura._

– _¿Quién es Sakura?-Preguntó en aquel tiempo con bastante interés._

– _Posiblemente, es la única persona a quien Sasori ama de verdad. –Suspiró. –Podrá decir que me ama, o incluso que te ama a ti, pero Sakura… Sakura siempre será el eje que mueve el mundo de Sasori._

…

Ese día había odiado a Sakura sin conocerla, había odiado a Hinata, y muy estúpidamente había ido a reclamarle a Sasori. Él rompió en carcajadas para luego agarrarla fuertemente por el brazo.

…

– _Nunca te prometí el primer lugar, pequeña querubín. –Sonrió. –Tu solita te ilusionaste._

…

Y quiso huir de aquel lugar, confesar todo y verlo hundirse en el infierno, pero Hinata había adivinado sus intenciones y aquel mismo día ella había dicho a Sasori que se deshiciera de ella.

Cuando corría desesperadamente por la sala, se encontró con Hinata al frente de ella, mientras que Sasori quien vestía completamente de negro, se encontraba sentado en lo que ella pudo describir como un trono, él reposaba su mentón en una de sus manos y veía todo con una extraña expresión, Hinata sonrió para luego sacar un arma, ella palideció al instante cuando comprendió lo que pasaría, ella iba a morir, y Sasori observaría sin intervención alguna, cayó arrodillada soltando sus maletas, mientras que Hinata solamente la veía con superioridad.

…

– _Tonta y pequeña Shion, has creído que un insulto hacia mi persona sería ignorado por Sasori, ¿Acaso no te he dicho que yo soy la primera? Siempre he sido yo._

– _Por favor…_

– _Oh no, no chica, no. –Sonrió mientras reposaba el arma en la sien la rubia. –Sabía que no eras apta para esto, Sasori siempre confió en ti, pero yo no. –Rió. –Sabia de tus celos hacia mí, por eso te he provocado, por eso estas aquí, -Rió. –Caíste en mi trampa y le has demostrado a Sasori que no mereces nuestra protección._

– _Por favor. –Sollozó. –Por favor no me mates, perdón, perdóname… Sasori… -Susurro. -¡Sasori! –Gritó. –Te amo, sabes que te amo, por favor, por favor no me hagas esto._

– _No puedes tentar a un Dios y luego hacerte la vista gorda. –Susurró Hinata. –Sasori es el único que puede salvarte, al igual que tú, hubo otra persona, otra persona que intentó derribarme, estuvo así como lo estás justo ahora, pero Sasori me amó mas a mí. –Rió. –Él se quedó conmigo. Lamento decir que ese no es tu caso. Al menos que…_

– _¿Qué puedo hacer? –Pregunto desesperada, a lo lejos vio a Sasori sonreírle. Hinata retrocedió poniéndose justo al lado de Sasori, el pelirrojo se levanto y avanzo hacia ella, ella lo vio y se aferró a él cuando este se arrodillo al frente de ella._

– _Nunca en tu vida pienses en que puedes traicionarme, Hinata nunca quiso matarte. –Susurró. –Hinata te guió tal cual como yo le he dicho. Ella es a quien debes proteger, debes serle leal._

– _¿Quién cuidará de ti?_

– _Hinata es quien cuida de mi, si ella cae, yo caigo, si nosotros dos caemos, tu caerás también. Mírame. –La insto haciendo contacto con su mirada. –Te dije que cuidaría de ti. ¿Verdad? –Ella asintió. –Necesito que confíes en mí. También te amo, de una manera muy diferente a la que amo a Hinata, aunque no lo creas, aquella mujer ha dado y sacrificado mucho por mí, nunca la dejaré botada, ni porque me lo pidas tu._

– _Soy la otra mitad de Sasori. –Susurró la pelinegra arrodillándose junto a ellos. –Mientras más rápido lo aceptes, mejor._

– _Tus celos pueden hacer que yo caiga, no me hagas arrepentirme._

…

Recordaba ese día a la perfección. Nunca olvidaría aquel día en el que atentó contra la paciencia de Sasori y Hinata. Nunca olvidaría que después de ese día, ella había sido desplazada, Sasori vivía con ella, pero ella prácticamente no existía para él, él había encontrado la forma de acercarse a Sakura, y se había vuelto muy posesivo, cuando empezó a matar nuevamente, ella le suplicó que la incluyera, la sorprendió un día en el cual pasó toda la noche con ella, aquel día, él había visto nuevamente a su padre, Shion fue quien lo animó y lo ayudó a acabar con la vida de Dan mientras que Hinata movía las fichas al lado de Sakura, desde aquel día la unió nuevamente a ellos y Hinata nuevamente la considero su amiga, aquel día había formado nuevamente su alianza con ellos, aquel día su relación con Sasori había resurgido del olvido. Sin embargo, sentía miedo, miedo de lo que Sasori pudiera hacerle cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho. Ante los ojos de cualquiera, ella lo había traicionado.

– Hey, ¿Sabes que tu cara no me gusta? –Preguntó Hinata mientras se sentaba con ella. Shion sonrió al verla comer helado, habían pasado dos meses desde que Hinata había escapado, dos meses que se notaban en su vientre, pronto iban a saber con exactitud el sexo del bebé. – ¿Has visto lo que compró Sasori? –Preguntó con cara de espanto. –Por favor Shion, dile que tenga más gusto con la ropa de niños…

–El traje de dinosaurio es gracioso. –Rió la rubia.

– Es hermoso. –Corrigió la pelinegra. –Pero ese verde chillón… ¡Es horrible!

– Gracias. –Susurró. Hinata la miró sin entender. –Hace algunos años, tú me hiciste ver cómo eran las cosas con Sasori, tu intención no era matarme, tu intención era que yo huyera.

– En aquel tiempo era mucho para ti. Sasori necesitaba alguien que lo cuidara mientras yo no pudiera controlarlo, necesitaba que tú despertaras de ese cuento de hadas y te dieras cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo, eras joven e ingenua, necesitabas un empujón. Yo sabía que Sasori no dejaría que te matara, en aquel tiempo él estaba enamorado de ti.

–Estaba, lo has dicho perfectamente. –Menciono la rubia. Hinata rodó los ojos.

–Las cosas han cambiado, él ha cambiado, esta distinto, siento que aquel chico que conocí años atrás, está profundamente dormido, pero eso sí, el que se encuentre dormido no significa que su despertar sea grato, en estos momentos de tranquilidad, en este momento de paz, tengo miedo de lo que él puede llegar a hacer solo por protegerse y proteger a Saku…

–Pensé que odiabas a Sakura. –Interrumpió la rubia.

–¿Odiar a Sakura? Para nada. –Sonrió. –Yo soy quien cuido de Sasori, sé muy bien cómo se siente al lado de Sakura, ella lo hace feliz, en su tiempo, Sakura y yo éramos las mejores amigas junto con Ino, Sakura siempre fue la más leal de nosotras tres.

–¿De qué hablan mis dos brujas? –Interrumpió Sasori mientras se sentaba en el medio de ambas mujeres.

– De la estupidez de los hombres, obviamente. –Rió la pelinegra. – ¿En dónde has estado?

–He comprado regalos para mi sobrina. –Sonrió. –Shion… Vístete de acuerdo a la ocasión, hoy conocerás a Sakura.

–¿Y yo? ¿Me van a dejar sola? –Susurró Hinata haciendo un puchero. Sasori rió al verla.

–Si quieres regresar al psiquiátrico.

–Ni muerta, salúdame a Sakura en nombre de Charlotte, Shion.

– Iré a vestirme ya mismo. –Susurró emocionada la rubia mientras se retiraba, Hinata sintió la tensión de su compañero.

–¿Paso algo de lo que yo deba enterarme? –Preguntó Hinata. Sasori solamente abrazó a la pelinegra mientras le besaba la frente en símbolo de protección. Hinata se removió incomoda, pero luego lo dejo que la abrazara, él tenía algo, ella podía sentirlo. Ella podía leer su alma.

–No salgas del apartamento hasta que yo llegue, hoy tomare tu lugar, seré un Dios bondadoso y daré un regalo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó sin entender.

–Los sacrificios son necesarios, aunque no lo creas. El pecado se paga, la rebelión se castiga. La traición no se perdona. –Susurro de forma que Hinata no lo escuchara. –Hare lo que mejor crea.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después, apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

Sasuke estaba emocionado, completamente emocionado, solo habían pasado dos horas de aquel momento, dos horas en las cuales había visto a su hijo, ¿O debía decir, hija? había acompañado a Sakura para su ecografía, su embarazo contaba con cuatro meses de desarrollo, cuatro meses en los cuales él había servido de chachifo, pero cuatro meses muy emocionantes. Con miedo había visto aquel momento en que la sonda se posó en el vientre abultado de Sakura, el doctor se había burlado de él por aquella debilidad… ¿Pero quién no se asusta ante lo desconocido? Con paciencia espero a que dicho aparato captara las ondas sonoras y la imagen que tanto había deseado ver se proyectara.

Cuando la vio, sintió gozo, alegría, felicidad, su bebé, según el doctor, era una niña, rápidamente se la imaginó con su color de cabello y con los ojos tan verdes como los de Sakura, la imaginó llamándolo papá, y se imaginó espantándole los pretendientes.

Observó a Sakura y comprendió que, aunque él quisiera llegar al fondo de todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, lo más importante era cuidarla a ella, y cuidar ese bebé. Sasori lo había amenazado, pero bajo esa amenaza había una advertencia, aunque no lo quisiera y no le agradara, tenía que trabajar con Sasori, no permitiría que algo le pasara a Sakura.

Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de un mes, ni nunca.

–Quiero fresas con crema. –Escuchó la voz de Sakura. –Fresas con crema y chispas de chocolate.

–¿Es la bebé o eres tú la que lo pide?

–Es el bebé, no te quejes y cumple mi capricho. –Sollozó. –Sasori me da todo lo que le pido cuando él me cuida, ¿Qué te cuesta ser como él?

–No me gustaría estar en su lugar, nunca. –Confesó sinceramente mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa. –Pero me encantará complacer a ese pequeño bebé.

–Sasori cuida de mi lo mejor que puede. –Susurró Sakura. –Canta para mí, cocina para mí, limpia por mí. –Rió. –Es un obseso de la limpieza, es…–Se Interrumpió. – No vino. –Susurró de repente. –Quedó en venir y no ha llegado.

–Hablemos de Sasori después. ¿Ok? –Susurró para luego perderse en la boca de la pelirrosa, Sakura lo recibió con gusto mientras envolvía sus brazos en su cuello. –Saku. –Susurró separándose. –Gracias por darme una familia. –Sakura sonrió.

–Gracias por tomarte todos los tragos que indirectamente te mando Ino aquella noche. –Sakura rió. –Por esa muy mala declaración, por todos estos años.

–Y los que vendrán, futura señora de Uchiha.

–Sasuke. –Susurró. – Aun quiero las fresas con crema. –Sollozo de repente, Sasuke rompió en carcajadas lo que provocó que Sakura llorará más. –No te burles, maldito animal insensible, por tu culpa estoy así. –Exclamó.

–No me burlo. –Sonrió, Sakura rodó los ojos. –Es felicidad lo que siento, lo que me das. –Sasuke acarició la mejilla de la pelirrosa. –Vamos con mamá, ella, Itachi y mi papá están esperando que le demos la noticia. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

–Sasori siempre supo que sería una niña, no sé porque se negaba a pensar que podría ser niño, creo que no le caes nada bien a mi hermano. –Lo fulminó con la mirada. – Sasori-kun es muy bueno conmigo, no entien…

–Sasori… ¿Kun? –Pregunto Sasuke horrorizado. –En tus sueños lo vuelves a llamar así.

–Es mi hermano. –Refunfuñó Sakura. –Lo llamo como quiera.

–¿Le quieres? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Sakura rió al ver sus celos.

–Lo amo. –Confesó. –Lo amo mucho, al principio, después de aquella noche, quizás pude tenerle miedo, pero ahora… Ahora es diferente, él de verdad me quiere y se preocupa por mí. –Susurró. –Tú eres el amor de mi vida. –Susurro dándole un casto beso. –Él hombre que estará conmigo siempre, pero Sasori, Sasori es quien, obligatoriamente debe estar conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, somos hermanos, nos une un lazo de sangre. Y él me prometió, que pasara lo que pasara, en cualquier lugar o dimensión, yo siempre estaría cubierta bajo su sombra.

–Debería agradecérselo. –Soltó sarcásticamente mientras la tomaba de la mano. –Vamos, Itachi debe estar volviendo locos a mis padres. –Sakura rió. Después hablaría con Sasori.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Shion vio con horror las cadenas que se encontraban sujetando sus brazos y piernas, estaba completamente desnuda, a excepción de su ropa interior, su mirada vagó por aquel lugar y lo reconoció como uno de los depósitos que se encontraban bajo el nombre de _SH. C.A._ No recordaba nada después de aquel café que había tomado antes de salir del apartamento. La sombra de un hombre la hizo sobresaltarse, su miedo pasó rápidamente al comprobar que era Sasori quien avanzaba hacia ella.

–¿Por qué estoy así? –Preguntó tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz. – ¿Qué está pasando?

–Querida y pequeña Shion. –Sonrió. –Recuerdas eso que te dije hace unos años atrás, te dije que no acepto traiciones… –La vio fijamente, Shion se asombró por la extraña pesadez que había en el lugar. –Me traicionaste.

–No sé de que hablas. –Susurró.

–Has hablado con él, con Sasuke. –Confesó. –Oh por lo menos lo intentaste. –Rió mientras dejaba caer varios sobres blancos. – Le advertiste acerca de Hinata y su plan de rescate, le decías lo que iba a hacer. –Susurró. – ¿Por qué? –Suspiró. –Pensé que eras un fiel trabajador discípulo que podía cumplir con una maldita prueba, quedarse callado. –Gritó. – ¿Habías pensado en que yo también iba a caer? –Exclamó acercándose a la rubia. Shion palideció al verlo tan cerca, cuando Sasori la jaloneo fuertemente por el cabello, su rostro se contrajo con una mueca de dolor. – ¡Pensé que te había quedado claro! Tú. –Gritó. –Tú, tú, tú, tú. –Repetía mientras la desesperación y rabia bailaban a su alrededor. –Tú has tentado nuevamente mi paciencia.

–Yo solo quería…

–No hay perdón de Dios para ti. –Gritó. –Vas a morir como tuviste que hacerlo hace años.

–Sasori, si me dejaras explicar…

–¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué ibas a mandarme a la cárcel? ¿Qué ibas a dejar a Hinata en manos de aquellas mujeres? ¡Me equivoque contigo! –Gritó. –Siempre lo supe, pero no quise hacer nada, me dolió. –Gimió. –Me ha dolido que pensaras hablar de mis planes con Sasuke, que inteligente fuiste al pedirle protección. ¿Pero adivina? Cada maldita carta, cada maldita vez que llegó una, todas y cada una las recibí yo. –Rompió en carcajadas. – _Necesito su ayuda, tengo información valiosa sobre la noche en que su prometida fue secuestrada. – El asesino nunca murió, el asesino y Hinata Hyuga siguen tramando cosas en contra de ustedes._ – Se burló tratando de imitar la voz de la rubia. Su estado de ánimo cambiaba cada vez con más rapidez, Shion palideció al ver que en su mano derecha Sasori llevaba un cuchillo.

–Piensas matarme. –Afirmó en medio del llanto.

–¿Pensarlo? No, para nada, lo haré. –Rió justo en el momento que alzó el cuchillo y lo posó en el cuello de la rubia. –Di tus malditas últimas palabras.

–Te amo. –Susurró. –Solo quería lo mejor para ti, yo… Yo quería que salieras de esa oscuridad, yo… –Sasori corto con extremada facilidad el cuello de la rubia, llevándose consigo la vida de aquella mujer.

–Yo te amé. –Susurró al cuerpo. –Pero odio las traiciones, mi papá que siempre dijo amarme, me traicionó, tú quisiste hacerlo dos veces. ¿Por qué pequeña? –Susurró mientras acariciaba la cara de la mujer. La blanqueza de su guante se vio manchada por el líquido que descendía del cuerpo de la mujer. –Si nos volvemos a ver. –Sonrió. –Espero que puedas recordar que a mí. –Hizo énfasis de la palabra. –A mí nadie me traiciona, nadie juega conmigo, nadie… Nadie cambia mis planes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. 7pm**_

Hinata se paseaba por todo el apartamento, tenía algo en mente, algo que no podía ignorar, las últimas palabras de Sasori, eso había sido una amenaza, un juicio para alguien… ¿Pero para quién? ¿Para quién iban dirigidas esas palabras? ¿Para ella? ¿Para Shion? ¿Por qué no habían llegado? Habían pasado varias horas desde que se fueron, varias horas en las cuales no obtuvo noticia alguna, el celular de Sasori sonaba ocupado, Shion había dejado su dispositivo.

El fuerte sonido que ocasionó el impacto de la puerta contra la pared la hizo brincar del miedo, con paso lento se acercó a la sala, Sasori estaba completamente sudado, sus ojos estaban rojos, señal de que había estado llorando, observó detenidamente buscando con la mirada a Shion, pero ella no se encontraba, él alzó su mirada, Hinata palideció al verlo, sin pensarlo corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas así?

–La paga del pecado es muerte, ¿Lo sabes no? –Preguntó ido en su mundo. Hinata asintió.

–¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Preguntó. – ¿En dónde está Shion? –Sasori rompió en carcajadas para luego levantarse.

–¿Shion? Shion pasó a una mejor vida. –Confesó. –Ha recibido el castigo por su pecado.

–¿Cuál pecado? Sasori tú no…

–Ella nos iba a traicionar. –Susurró mientras posaba ambas manos en la cara de la rubia. –Quería comunicarse con Sasuke, quería decirle acerca de nuestros planes… Ella. –Jadeo. –Ella… Si yo no hubiese descubierto cada una de las cartas, sino las hubiese leído… Tú estarías presa junto conmigo, tu hijo hubiese sido separado de ti…

–Shion no… –Negó la pelinegra. –Es imposible, yo… Ella era…

–Ella debía cuidarte, debía callar, ella nos traicionó. Por eso… Por eso me deshice de ella… Hinata yo… –Susurró.

–No digas mas nada. –Hinata lo abrazó fuertemente. –Hiciste lo correcto. Todo pasara, estamos a salvo.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Estación de policía. 9pm**_

Ino observaba con gran fastidio la pantalla del monitor, nuevamente se encontraba atendiendo llamadas, había formado un escándalo en un patrullaje y Kakashi no se contuvo las ganas de querer asesinarla, sin embargo, Itachi intercedió por ella, porque si no, ahorita estuviera tres metros bajo tierra. La nubecita verde le indico una nueva llamada, suspiró cansada mientras presionaba el botón para contestar.

–911 ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Soltó secamente.

–Hay una mujer muerta en el callejón Brisker. Vengan rápido, es horrible. –Ino se sobresaltó ante la noticia.

–¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–¿Quién soy? Eso no importa. ¿Cómo me encuentro? –Ino lo escucho reír. –Feliz. –Chilló. –Él está aquí, siempre estuvo aquí. ¡Él no murió! –Exclamó. Ino suspiró.

–¿Fue usted? ¿Usted la mató? –Preguntó convencida.

–Dios lo hizo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Callejón Brisker. Media hora después.**_

Sasuke observó el cuerpo de la mujer, había muerto por un profundo corte en el cuello, había sido abandonada en aquel lugar como si fuera una basura, sin ropa, sin papeles, sin nada que hiciera fácil su identificación.

–Era bonita. –Susurró Naruto. –Tenía la misma edad de Sakura.

–¿Se sabe algo del arma homicida?

–Nada, no se consiguió nada. –Confesó. –Según Ino, una llamada anónima reportó el cuerpo, quizás si no lo hubiesen hecho, hubiésemos tardado días en encontrarla, este lugar es muy solitario.

–¿Rastrearon el móvil?

–La llamada la hicieron desde aquel teléfono. –Naruto señaló un teléfono en la esquina del lugar. –Ino cree que pudo ser el mismo asesino quien avisó.

–¿Somos los únicos de la unidad que estamos aquí? ¿En dónde está Sasori? –Preguntó Sasuke con interés, la ausencia del pelirrojo llamó su atención.

–Sasori está con Ino recorriendo la zona. ¿Por qué?

–Olvídalo. Cambiando de tema… Escuche que Shikamaru está de regreso. ¿Es cierto?

–Shikamaru, Neji, Temari y Gaara. –Sonrió el rubio. –Se quedarán definitivamente con nosotros.

–Hmp, Eso es una buena noticia. –Mencionó Sasuke. –Estuve pensando que... Olvídalo. –Susurró.

–¿Qué tal Sakura? –Preguntó el rubio mientras veía cómo levantaban el cuerpo de la rubia. – ¿Cómo está el bebé?

–Será una niña, está bien. Sakura está muy emocionada, Tsunade y mi mamá están que brincan por un puente. –Rió. –Itachi está más estúpido de lo normal. –Bufó. –Me imagino, que en su momento Ino y Sasori no me dejaran acercarme a Sakura.

–Ni yo. –Rió el rubio. –Soy el tío, debo de asegurarme que dejes descansar a Sakura correctamente.

–Hmp, si supieras que ella es la que no me deja descansar. – Suspiró, Naruto rompió en carcajadas cuando vio las notables ojeras del pelinegro. Sin embargo su felicidad murió al recordar que, quizás en esos momentos él también hubiese estado así, Sasuke notó el cambio de ánimo del rubio y quiso cambiar el tema de conversación, pero para Naruto ya nada lo haría olvidar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de la familia Uchiha, dos horas después.**_

…

– _Somos los don nadie, Sa-ku-ra, cuando estemos muertos, ellos sabrán por fin quienes somos._

…

Sakura despertó confundida, en sus sueños había visto a alguien tan parecido pero a la vez, tan diferente a Sasori. Aquellas palabras las había escuchado anteriormente, no eran un simple sueño.

–¿Pasa algo? –Escuchó la alegre voz de Mikoto. Sakura negó.

–Un simple sueño, nada de qué preocuparse.

–Los sueños a veces son viejas memorias. –Mencionó la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en la cama junto Sakura. –Quizás son las memorias que no recuerdas.

–No lo creo. –Susurró. –Si fuera así, él no… Olvídalo. –Sonrió. – ¿Ya llegó Sasuke?

–No. Aún no ha llegado. Sigue durmiendo, cuando él regrese le diré que estas en su vieja habitación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Tsunade. - Dos horas después.**_

Tsunade observaba con tristeza las fotos de su familia, el pasado regresaba a ella cada noche, la felicidad reflejada en su rostro, la felicidad en la mirada de su padre, la risa de su madre, todo era tan falso, todo era una dulce y fría apariencia. Su hermano había muerto, su padre los había abandonado, su mamá era una loca.

¿Hizo mal? Esa siempre fue su pregunta. ¿Hizo mal inventándose una vida diferente? Ocultar los delirios de su familia, las constantes peleas. En aquellos momentos pensó que podía huir, pensó que podía olvidarse de todo, pero siempre había algo que la hacía regresar, siempre estaría unida a eso, los lazos de sangre nunca se rompen, la sangre era la línea directa de su conexión con el pasado.

Aquel lazo de sangre se encontraba justamente con sus hijos.

–No permitas que él caiga nuevamente. –Elevó en una oración al cielo. –Padre, oh padre… No permitas que sus instintos lo guíen nuevamente, no dejes que mis hijos sean como ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo número 4.**_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Quién pensó que no publicaría? xDD Como lo ven, Rosse apareció un día miércoles xDD_

 _Un capítulo escrito dos veces. ¡Sí! Dos veces. El primero que había escrito se borró;-; y bueno, quizás por eso tarde también en actualizar. Este capítulo fue protagonizado por el trió del mal, que vuelve a convertirse en dúo, adiós, goodbye Shion uwu_

 _Sasori se deshizo de ella en lo que vio su traición. ¿Pero que esperaba? ¿Amor y perdón nuevamente? No chica, no… Estas mal, Sasori no perdona._

 _ **¿A quién se refiere Tsunade? ¿Conoceremos más de la familia Haruno?**_

 _ **¿Hay otro loco en la familia? D:**_

 _ **¿Quién sería el que llamó?**_

 _ **¿Qué hará Sasori? ¿Volverá al juego o seguirá como espectador?**_

 _ **Como siempre, responderé sus reviews:**_

 _ **bamharuno**_ _ **: ¡Hola BamHaruno!**_ _¿Por qué he roto tu corazón? D: Bueno, no puedo decirte nada de eso, así que toca esperar, pero no creo hacerlo… Saludos, gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente._

 _ **Vaniale**_ _ **: ¡Hola Vania!**_ _El festejo será después /3 xD Sasori odia a Sasuki, pero Sasuki no se queda quieto, sigue provocando al pelirrojo, yo siendo él me quedo callado(¿) xDD Pues Shion quiso traicionarlo, pero Sasori siempre ha sido inteligente, Sasori intercepto cada uno de sus mensajes, y bueno, como él lo dijo, la paga del pecado es muerte, Shion ha muerto por querer traicionarlo uwu Sasori, si supieras que él esta y no esta tan pendiente de Sasuki, él solo quiere estar con Sakura, pero con la amenaza de Sasuke detrás de él, tiene que recurrir a eso para que lo deje descansar, por lo menos por ahora… Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos…_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Jennifer Juliane**_ _ **: ¡Hola Julianne!**_ _Ya deberías Saber que… Rosse es 100% pro personajes malvados, sus asesinos no son la excepción xDD ¿Qué sabe Sasuke? Nada que yo sepa XD y Shion, bueno, ella ya se murió, pobre xD Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **39iiraMzziL**_ _ **: ¡Hola Liss!**_ _Error paisana, Shion jugó con fuego y se quemó uwu Naruto y Neji serán felices, bueno, eso creo (? xD Con respecto al nuevo asesino, el admira lo que era Sasori, ¿Qué hará ahora? ¡Él fue quien llamó! ¿Vería a Sasori dejar el cuerpo de Shion? D: Y Sasuki bueno, Sasori lo tiene en la mira, Sasuki corre peligro si sigue provocándolo D: Y bueno, Shion ya no hará nada, se murió por jugarle al que no debía D: Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos_ _ **… Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCECITO311**_ _ **: ¡Hola Dulce!**_ _Jajajaja es que es un pinche emo hijo de su mamá. Sasori quiere proteger a Sakura, por lo tanto debe alertar a Sasuke, en los pensamientos de Sasori, él no ha querido dañar a Sakura, por lo cual le parece estúpido que Sasuke este encima de él, Sasori no sabe definirse, él ama a Sakura. ¿O quizás es algo más? También ama a Hinata, pero… ¿Románticamente o de otra manera? Hinata le tiene rabia a Ino, eso sí, pero por los momentos no puede hacer nada, a Sakura no le tiene rabia ni nada por el estilo, sigue pensado que fue una gran amiga en su momento. ¿Cuáles lagrimas? JAJAJAJAJA Gracias por decir lo del nombre, por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos…_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi**_ _ **: ¡Hola Mitsuki!**_ _O sea, hablamos de Sasori, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que el incendio sería algo leve? xD Hinata tiene que morderse la lengua por los momentos, no puede hacer nada, no puede decir nada xD y si, recuerda que Sasori y ella en su momento eran buenos disfrazándose, moverse en medio de la gente que conocen sin que los reconozcan es su especialidad, Hinata regresara, si, pero en su momento, y bueno Lee, pago por los pecados de alguien más. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos…_ _ **Rosse**_ _._

 ** _monyemon2013_** _ **: ¡Hola!** Me alegra saber que te gustara el capitulo, con respecto a la identidad del asesino y el destino de Ino, es spoiler y debes esperar xDD Aunque no creo matarla, amo mucho a Ino;-; Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… **Rosse.**_

 _Para ir terminando uwu_

 _ **¿Merece review? Espero que si;-;**_

 _ **Recuerden siempre que los reviews animan a cada escritor.**_

 _ **También me alegraría el alma con sus favs y follows. 7u7**_

Nos leemos nuevamente la semana que viene. Cualquier cosa yo estaré avisando por mi facebook. Aparezco como _**Rosse Valderrey. –Agreguenme–**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **Pd: Algún error, sean libres de decírmelo uwu**_

 _ **Bye. Feliz noche.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER.**_


	5. Legado

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Esta es, la continuación de mi anterior fic llamado, ''Llamada de emergencia'' obviamente, para entender esta historia, deben haber leído la anterior.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **5.**_

 _ **Legado.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **.**_

La familia Senju, era conformada por Naska Senju y Takeshi Senju, ambos eran familiares que se unieron en matrimonio para proteger el apellido, para proteger su legado, eran una familia influyente, originarios de Japón, vivían una vida perfecta bajo cualquier lente de cualquier cámara, pero cuando no estaban bajo el escrutinio ajeno, su vida 'feliz y perfecta' se volvía vacía y oscura. Las constantes peleas e infidelidades que cometió Takeshi, fueron el principal motivo de todas y cada una de las grietas que se fueron formando en aquel matrimonio.

Ellos se llevaban muy bien anteriormente, eran primos lejanos y su relación era muy buena, en comparación con otros miembros de la misma familia. Sus padres habían pasado por lo mismo que ellos, su matrimonio había sido pautado desde el día en el que se enteraron que ellos vendrían al mundo. Naska gimió horrorizada al verse obligada a casarse con su primo, pero Takeshi simplemente asintió dando su consentimiento.

Se habían casado después de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, Naska luchó porque su matrimonio fuera bendecido por los Dioses, mientras que Takeshi asumió el matrimonio como un juego, un juego en el cual Naska no estaba interesada en perder.

Los Senju representaban la perfección de aquellos tiempos, eran una familia de élite que siempre sabía cómo y cuándo actuar, sus grandes obras de caridad, sus talleres acerca del liderazgo y la economía, sus mensajes de desarrollo, eso y entre otras cosas hablaba muy bien acerca de ellos.

Tres años después de su matrimonio, nació a quien el mundo conoció como Tsunade Senju, la heredera legítima, quien cuidaría el legado y, en un futuro, seria emparejada con algún primo lejano. Tsunade fue la consentida de la familia hasta el nacimiento de Nawaki Senju, su hermano menor por un año.

Naska pensó que Takeshi cambiaría con la llegada de sus hijos, pero se equivocó, tres años después, su matrimonio con Takeshi se convirtió en el primer fracaso del linaje Senju, Naska había encontrado una carta de despedida de Takeshi, en la cual afirmaba que no podía seguir viviendo esa farsa, que necesitaba vivir, ser libre y decidir a quién amar sin el peso de su familia. Inmediatamente fue desterrado de la familia, la existencia de Takeshi fue borrada, como si nunca hubiese existido, el único recuerdo que quedaba eran sus dos hijos, una madre y esposa abandonada.

La gran madre decidió unir a Naska en un nuevo matrimonio, ella se negó ante su idea y asumió la responsabilidad de vivir con sus dos hijos, gran madre, quien en ese momento no podía discutir, aceptó la decisión de una de sus tantas hijas, Naska cuidó apropiadamente de sus dos hijos hasta que ellos tuvieron la edad suficiente, en ese momento, Naska cayó en una profunda depresión, depresión que empeoró con el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas y los grandes cambios de humor que sufrió la mujer.

Sus estallidos dentro y fuera de la sociedad, sus gritos, sus peleas, todo se unió en una gran contienda, y gracias a eso, una fuerte guerra se formó en aquel momento, gran madre en sus últimos momentos de vida, ordenó la separación inmediata de Naska con sus hijos, y planificó el compromiso de Tsunade con Jean, Tsunade quien en ese tiempo tenia dieciocho años, negó rápidamente y huyó del dominio de su familia, dejando atrás la protección tanto económica como emocional que esta le daba, cuando intentó comunicarse con su hermano, él simplemente pasó de ella, ignorándola como si no fuera nadie, para él, así lo era, Nawaki desterró a Tsunade de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron todos y cada uno de los Senju.

Años después. Cuando su matrimonio con Dan había sido pautado, Nora, una mujer de hermosa cabellera negra, y ojos de un exquisito verde jade, se presentó ante ella dándole la oportunidad de regresar al seno familiar, Tsunade no la dejo terminar e inmediatamente le pidió que se marchara, la mujer frunció el ceño y se fue maldiciéndola a ella y a su futura descendencia.

 _El mal caerá en ti y en tu familia, no todo es amor, Tsunade-chan._

Un año después de su matrimonio, llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que su querido hermano, había enloquecido de repente y había asesinado a su esposa e hijo, Tsunade quiso acercarse hasta el entierro de su hermano, pero como lo imaginó, su entrada fue prohibida, la misma mujer que había ido a ofrecerle el regreso a su familia, fue quien prohibió su entrada, a lo lejos pudo ver los rostros de la primera generación de los Senju, aquellos ancianos que habían creado aquel modelo de supervivencia, sintió un escalofrío cuando su mirada chocó con la de un hombre de no más de treinta y seis años y cabellera rojiza, con horror vio que este se dirigía hacia el lugar en el cual ella se encontraba.

…

– _Quisiera saber el motivo de tu repugnante presencia. –Escupió el hombre mientras la veía de arriba abajo._

– _Es mi hermano, tengo derecho a despedirme de él. –expreso frunciendo el ceño._

– _Dejo de ser tu hermano, desde el momento en el cual desobedeciste las reglas de mi familia. –Gruñó. –Volviste loca a mi hermana. –Exclamó el hombre. –Tú hermano siguió el legado de Naska, legado que seguramente tendrás tú._

– _¡Yo no volví loca a mi madre! –Gritó. –Fue esta maldita familia y sus ideales. ¡Son unos malditos enfermos!_

– _No te olvides, que por tus venas corre la sangre de esta familia. –Susurró el hombre mientras la agarraba fuertemente de la mano. –Nuestro lazo sanguíneo corre libremente por aquí. –Menciono mientras su dedo trazaba el camino de la corriente sanguínea. – Nuestro lazo de sangre… Hará que regreses a nosotros._

– _¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?_

– _Cuando tus hijos nazcan, lo sabrás. –rió. – El legado de nuestra familia caerá en uno de ellos, debes decidir… A quien dejaras ir y a quien nos entregaras._

…

Tsunade despertó bañada en sudor, aquel sueño había logrado trastornarla. Las palabras de Aziel se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de su cama y cogió su computador, necesitaba conseguir información de su familia, con rapidez reservó un viaje a Japón para el día siguiente, pero antes de eso, decidió vaguear un poco por las paginas y buscar información de los Senju. No tardaron mucho en aparecer cientos de publicaciones.

– _ **Aziel Jr. Uno de los principales herederos de la familia Senju, se unió en matrimonio con Mirie Senju. Nuevamente la familia mantiene el linaje en su posición.**_

– _ **Se cumplen tres años de la muerte de Aziel padre, es el quinto de la segunda generación en morir.**_

– _ **Gran madre y su rama biológica.**_

– _ **Diez años de la trágica muerte de Nawaki Senju y su familia.**_

– _ **El historial de Naska Senju y su ex – esposo Takeshi Senju.**_

Tsunade revisaba superficialmente cada noticia, todo era más de lo mismo, no había nada nuevo de lo que enterarse, cuando iba a cerrar la pestaña del navegador, una publicación llamó su atención.

– _ **Los cinco herederos de gran madre y Naska Senju.**_

Tsunade cliqueó rápidamente en la noticia, ante ella se abrió una gran página en la cual se mostraba con gran exactitud la línea de descendientes que tuvo gran madre, su atención se vio atrapada por la gran foto que había de su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellera rojiza y ojos verdes, su sonrisa era tan grande pero a la vez tan vacía de sentimientos, siguió la línea y se vio entre las fotos con su hermano menor, la línea de Nawaki tenía la foto de su esposa e hijo fallecido, con rapidez observo su linaje, vio que solamente aparecía ella y sus hijos, Dan no entraba en esa línea de comparación, con horror vio que las fotos de sus dos hijos estaban conectadas entre sí. Lo siguiente que leyó la hizo entender en qué dirección corrían las líneas.

– _ **Aziel –Mirie.**_

 _ **(Unidos en matrimonio)**_

– _ **Kiun**_ – _**Leen**_

 _ **(Fallecidos en accidente de tránsito)**_

– _ **Nizza – Kaemi.**_

 _ **(Muertos al nacer)**_

– _ **Kae – Hiro.**_

 _ **(Desterrados)**_

– _ **Sakura – Sasori.**_

 _ **(En espera de unión)**_

Siguió leyendo mientras miles de ideas recorrían su mente.

– _ **La familia Senju, espera con ansias la llegada de los dos miembros legítimos al seno familiar, Nora Senju (Madre de Aziel) espera que la llegada de los hijos de Tsunade, signifique el nuevo renacer de la familia.**_

– _ **El Legado Senju debe prevalecer ante todos, la familia es el único lazo indestructible, pase lo que pase, la familia siempre será la familia. –Declaró. – la sangre siempre será la misma, y ese unión nunca se romperá. Así son los Lazos de Sangre.**_

…

A su mente llegaron las frases que Aziel padre mencionó en su momento.

– _Nuestro lazo de sangre… Hará que regreses a nosotros._

 _..._

– _El legado de nuestra familia caerá en uno de ellos, debes decidir… A quien dejaras ir y a quien nos entregaras._

…

–¡No! –Gritó cerrando fuertemente la laptop. – ¡No van a jugar con mis hijos! –Gritó nuevamente. – No dejaré que dañen sus vidas, no los dejaré usarlos como títeres en su sucio juego.

Sin perder tiempo alguno decidió acomodar sus maletas, en horas tendría una gran audiencia con su pasado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. – Un día después de la muerte de Shion.**_

Hinata observaba a Sasori dormir, Sasori había pasado las últimas horas recluido en su mundo, ella comprendió en ese momento que la traición que Shion intento llevar a cabo le dolió de gran manera al pelirrojo. Pues, en su momento, quizás él de verdad llegó a quererla, sin embargo, Hinata sabía que lo que más sentía el pelirrojo, era que había caído nuevamente, había cedido a sus impulsos sin su guía, había caído hondo y se había ahogado con sus propios demonios.

Había ensuciado nuevamente lo que le costó limpiar.

Hinata podía obsérvalo dormir, y veía claramente en él la suciedad, la mancha del pecado, la sangre derramada, las flores marchitas en medio de las vivas, las flores rojas poblar el pasto, eliminando así, la pureza de las blancas.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras balbuceaba palabras inentendibles al oído humano, por un momento pensó que abriría los ojos, pero no pasó, él siguió en su escape, pues así ella lo conocía, siempre que algo lo golpeaba emocionalmente caía en un largo sueño, un sueño que ella velaba cuando sucedía, un sueño que ella garantizaba seguro. Lo vio moverse incomodo y medio abrir los ojos, su mirada estaba profundamente vacía y sus parpados apenas y estaban abiertos, lo vio estornudad varias veces para luego caer nuevamente en aquel estado.

–Iré a mover mis cartas. ¿Recuerdas? – Habló como si el pelirrojo pudiera escucharla. –He estado esperando mucho, y… ¿Puedo hacerlo ahora, verdad? –Susurró. –Me lo prometiste, prometiste que sí… –El sonido del timbre la alarmó, con rapidez corrió hacia el closet y se acomodó la peluca de cabellera marrón, colocándose desesperadamente los lentes de contacto, y fingiendo una cara de sueño, salió rápidamente en dirección a la puerta principal.

Lo único que encontró fue un sobre, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al leer el apellido de quien dejaba la carta.

–¿Senju? Acaso… –Vio en ambas direcciones del pasillo pero se encontraba sola, no había nadie que pudiera explicarle la llegada de la carta, y por supuesto, no había nadie que le explicara quien era Nora Senju. Pasó nuevamente al apartamento, con silencio dejo el sobre en la mesa, apagó las luces y salió del lugar. Tenía algo que hacer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Centro comercial, departamento de bebés.**_

Ino veía con ilusión mal disimulada la diminuta ropa que se exhibía, para nadie era un secreto que, la llegada de su pequeña sobrina, –pues ella misma se había considerado tía de la hija de Sakura– la alegraría de tal manera que ella misma pareciera la madre, su mirada vagó por todo el lugar, deteniéndose en un rostro conocido, con interés mal disimulado, logró reconocer a Charlotte, una de las amigas de Sasori, la castaña al verla sonrió, Ino sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al verla, sus miradas se encontraron por un largo tiempo hasta que decidió acercarse a ella.

–Eres Ino. ¿No? –Preguntó, Ino solamente asintió.

–Eres la amiga de Sasori, cielos… –Susurró apenada. –No recuerdo tu nombre. –Mintió. –La verdad no tengo much… –Su mirada se detuvo un momento en aquel vientre abultado, el asombro no pasó desapercibido por parte de 'Charlotte'

–Tengo cuatro meses y catorce días de embarazo. –Sonrió la castaña. El mismo tiempo que tiene Sakura-chan. –Sonrió.

–¿Conoces a Sakura? –Preguntó con interés Ino.

–Soy la actual pareja de Sasori. –Sonrió. –Este pequeño es fruto de nuestro amor. –Ino palideció al escucharla. – He querido llevarle este regalo a Sakura. –Mencionó subiendo una pequeña bolsa rosada con un gran lazo. – ¿Puedes llevarme? Ino asintió rápidamente para luego avanzar. 'Charlotte' sonrió internamente.

–Bienvenida al comienzo de tu perdición, Ino. –Susurró mientras veía la bolsa en sus manos.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Apartamento de Ino, una hora después.**_

Observó el lugar como si nunca lo hubiese visto, recorrió cada pasillo del apartamento de la rubia, alagando su buen gusto, todo como si fuera una completa desconocida. Hinata pensó en mover sus cartas bajo la apariencia de Charlotte, siempre había tenido el conocimiento de quienes eran las fuertes en aquella amistad que compartía con Ino y Sakura, si lograba trastornar y quebrar a Ino, su primer paso estaría completo, su primera venganza estaría pagada.

–¿Me puedes regalar agua? –Preguntó en tono amable. Ino sonrió mientras se perdía por el largo pasillo que daba a la cocina, cuando la rubia regresó, vio que consigo traía aparte del agua, un pequeño recipiente con galletas. Sonrió al verla comer de ellas.

–Tengo una adicción con estas galletas, he traído por si gustas también de ellas. –El teléfono móvil de la rubia sonó, con una leve disculpa salió de la sala, ese fue el momento en el que aprovechó y depositó en el vaso de la rubia el contenido de una mini cápsula, moviéndolo levemente logró que el polvo blanquecino terminará de ligarse con el agua, cuando Ino regresó lo primero que hizo fue tomar del vaso.

Hinata la observó por varios minutos mientras se perdían en una extraña conversación, cuando advirtió que la rubia iba perdiendo la lucidez, le pregunto en cual dirección se encontraba el baño, Ino como pudo le indicó el lugar en el cual estaba, con rapidez logró colarse en la habitación y despojarse la peluca y sus lentes de contacto.

–Mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho. –Susurró Hinata esta vez sin alterar el sonido de su voz, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia, Ino se sobresaltó de tal manera que, el vaso de agua cayó de sus manos.

–H-Hin… Hinata. –Exclamó. –Hina, tú… Tú…

–Estoy aquí. –Sonrió. –Yo... Y mi difunto hijo que no llegué a conocer. –Fingió una mueca de dolor. –Me mataste. –Le acusó. ¡Tú me mataste!

–Hina, no entiendo de que hablas, que dices, yo… –Gimió horrorizada al ver la palidez de la pelinegra.

–Te burlaste en mi cara. –Mencionó mientras tomaba un mechón de su rubia cabellera. – Te burlaste de mí. –Rió. – Me mandaste a la muerte. –Soltó secamente. –Le negaste la oportunidad de crecer a mi hijo. –Gimió. –Na-Naruto-kun y-ya n-o po-podrá se-er padre-e. –Tartamudeó. –Le quitaste su única familia a Neji. –Soltó ácidamente. ¿Por qué? –Rió. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó varias veces, la mirada de Ino se veía cada vez más borrosa, no podía ver con claridad. – Vas a caer en el mundo de las sombras Ino. –Sonrió. –Te vas a hundir, yo lo haré posible. –Sonrió al ver la rubia caer inconscientemente sobre su mesa. –Ino. –Rió mientras se colocaba unos finos guantes. –Haré que te vuelvas loca. –Rió. –Te daré una entrada sin salida en mi juego.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – Dos horas después.**_

Sakura leyó incontables veces aquella carta, y aún no lograba entenderla. ¿Invitación a la familia? ¿Cuál familia? Si no se equivocaba, su única familia estaba en Sasori y Tsunade, eran los únicos en compartir lazo sanguíneo, sin embargo, alguien firmaba como Aziel Senju y como Nora Senju, y sin duda alguna, ese alguien sabía muy bien acerca de ella y de Sasori. Sasuke la observó desde el otro lado de la habitación, aquel día decidió no asistir al trabajo para pasar más tiempo con Sakura, pero el verla perdida en sus recuerdos lo tenía preocupado, mas aún al ver su expresión después de releer aquella carta.

–Tengo familia que no conozco. –Dijo Sakura de repente llamando su atención. –La familia Senju nos esta invitando a Sasori y a mí, a nuestra bienvenida oficial. –Mencionó volteándose en dirección a Sasuke. –Es en Japón.

–No irás. –Dijo sin más Sasuke. – Si Sasori quiere ir, bien por él, estas embarazada, no te dejaré…

–No pensaba ir. –Sonrió. –Mi única familia está aquí conmigo, no necesito de bienvenidas oficiales, ni fiestas. Además… Tú no estás invitado.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó Sasuke acercándose, Sakura le pasó la carta para que éste leyera por sí mismo, y en efecto, la invitación era solamente para Sasori y Sakura, lo sorprendió lo bien cuidada que estaban las palabras, y cómo de manera escrita, se sentía la fría personalidad de quien había escrito. –Tsunade… ¿Qué piensa ella de esto?

–No he podido localizarla. –Susurró. –Yo… ¿Crees que Sasori también recibiera una de estas? No me ha respondido los mensajes, no sé nada de él desde ayer.

–Ayer llamó una mujer diciendo que él estaba enfermo. –Mencionó con poca importancia. –Me imagino que por eso no has sabido nada de él.

–De todas formas, esperare que se comunique conmigo, del resto… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Sasuke-kun? –Sonrió.

–¿Qué necesitas? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quie… –La risa de Sakura lo interrumpió.

–Oh no, no es eso… Solo necesito que te acerques a mí un momento. –Sasuke se sentó justo en el frente de ella, Sakura con rapidez tomó sus manos y las posicionó en su vientre junto las de ella. –Habla. –Lo animó, Sasuke sin entender nada, habló acerca de lo que Mikoto tenía pensado acerca del nacimiento de su hijo, al poco tiempo de haber comenzado, sintió un leve golpe entre la unión de sus manos con el vientre de Sakura, rápidamente hizo contacto con la mirada de Sakura, y la vio sonriéndole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –A nuestra pequeña niña le gusta escucharte hablar. –Sonrió. –Hola bebé. –Habló moviendo su mano junto la de Sasuke en su vientre. –Papá y mamá están justo aquí, hablando de ti. –Sasuke soltó la mano de Sakura y, con sumo cuidado se apoderó de su boca, quería expresar lo contento que estaba con aquello que había pasado, quería hacerle saber, que en ese momento, nada podía dañar lo que ellos tenían, lo que ellos habían construido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Librería principal.**_

Él observaba el lugar, tenía rato sin hacer acto de presencia y ya su cuerpo se lo pedía.

Necesitaba volver a cazar, necesitaba volver al juego, ahora más que nunca quería hacerlo, no tenía duda alguna de lo que había visto aquella noche en el callejón, era él, aquel que lo había motivado a dejar salir sus demonios.

–Estás vivo. –Susurró –Estás vivo y haré que vengas hacia mí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. 7pm.**_

Sasori observaba fijamente la puerta, había despertado hace dos horas, y en ese período de tiempo, no había tenido información alguna de Hinata, la preocupación lo invadió por un instante, pero luego recordó, que aunque Hinata estuviera embarazada, nunca estaría en peligro.

Lo que Hinata menos esperaba era que al abrir la puerta, se encontraría frente a frente con Sasori, el pelirrojo la veía fijamente mientras ella pasaba y cerraba la puerta, antes de que él preguntara, ella decidió hablar.

–He ido a jugar con Ino. –Suspiró dejándose caer al lado del pelirrojo, este ni se inmuto por lo que la pelinegra dijo. – La he drogado y me he presentado ante ella como una imagen divina. –Sonrió. –No podía… Casi que no podía hablar, fue hermoso. –Susurró emocionada. –Me sentí nuevamente con poder, me sentí…

–Libre. –Terminó Sasori mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos. Hinata vio la ansiedad reflejada en su mirada.

–Estoy aquí. –Susurró acariciándole la cara mientras cambiaba el tema –Estoy aquí para ti, ¿Lo recuerdas? –Sonrió. –Somos tú y yo… Dime... ¿Qué pasa?

–No quiero que mueras. –Confesó. –Hagas lo que hagas, no te dejaré morir. –Susurró acariciándole la mano. –No quiero perderte. –Ella lo vio fijamente a los ojos, nuevamente estaba aquel frío vacío. Sin pensarlo, hizo algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer, y que quizás sería una locura.

Ella lo besó y él simplemente correspondió.

 _ **Hay lazos que sin ser sanguíneos, son difíciles de romper.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n5.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola! Buenas noches a todos. Paso por aquí dejando el capítulo número cinco de lazos de Sangre.

Mil disculpas por la desaparición que me pegue(? No fue intencional, es más, este capitulo estaba pautado para el día de ayer, pero, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y tuve una sorpresa en mi apartamento.

¡Pero ya estamos aquí! Y empezamos hablando de lo que es la familia Senju. Entre nosotros, creo que deben estar muy pendiente de estos nuevos personajes, tienen planes que no son ni serán del agrado de muchos.

Hinata, quien usa la falsa identidad de ''Charlotte'' empieza a moverse en contra de Ino. ¿Qué planea? ¿Logrará volver loca a Ino? D:

Una vez más, leemos acerca de esa extraña relación: ''Te amo, pero no te amo, pero no quiero que me dejes'' que se traen Sasori y Hinata 7u7r

Nuestro nuevo antagonista está convencido que su 'Dios' está vivo. ¿Qué hará más adelante para llamar su atención?

Sasuke y Sakura compartieron un momento muy lindo como padres primerizos, ¿Cuánto les durara la felicidad? Solo digo nada mas :v

 _ **Como siempre hago, responderé sus reviews:**_

 _ **Annie**_ _ **: ¡Hola Annie**_! ''Esa mina tenía que ponerse escarcha para poder brillar'' JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ay no, te pasaste xDD Tu misma pregunta, la tienen muchos, y créeme que no te diré (? Jajajaja gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Diana: Hola Diana!**_ Lamentablemente yo soy _**#TeamSasori #AbajoSasuki**_ (? Así que cualquier cosa que digas, la usare en contra de Sasuki, por putito:v JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Okno xDD La fuga de Hinata, fue algo que pensé, volví a pensar, dormí y hasta la soñé(? JAJAJAJAJA estuve bastante tiempo pensando en cómo sacarla y que fuera emocionante, o algo así, Sasuke progresa, pero Sasori siempre va un paso más adelante, ¿Qué información tiene Sasori? No se:v bueno, si… Pero no te diré, no aún xD Jajajaj quien sabe las sorpresas que den el embarazo de Sakura, muchas cosas pueden pasar, tu idea me ha gustado, seguro así Ino aprecia mas a Sasuke(¿ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Aún no es tiempo de revelar la identidad, ni mucho menos información del nuevo asesino, sin embargo, siempre tendrán noticias de él. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Hola!**_ Bueno, Sasori sufre, si, sin embargo no es por los motivos que tú crees, no sufre por amor. Por lo menos, no sufrió porque amará a Shion. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos _ **… Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCECITO311**_ _ **: ¡Hola Dulce!**_ Lo que pasa entre Sakura y Sasori, es que nuestro pelirrojo supo moverse muy bien, jugó y gano, y obviamente está cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, sin embargo, Sakura tendrá mucha gente alrededor que hará que empiece a darle la importancia necesaria a esos sueños, porque, aun no se los ha contado a Sasuke…. ¿Crees que Sasuke se quedaría de brazos cruzados, si Sakura le dice el contenido de esos sueños? Muchas cosas vienen, te lo aseguro. Con respecto a Shion, pues si, murió y lo peor fue, que la mato quien ella amaba, pero también ella que es necia, si Hinata se lo advirtió en el pasado, ¿Cuáles eran sus ganas de jugar con fuego? Ella solita se buscó su destino, y si, es una lástima que no llegaran os mensajes, pues Sasuke podría demostrar que no era paranoia lo que tiene en contra de Sasori, y con respecto al nuevo asesino, ya veremos qué es lo que planea uwu Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Louise: ¡Hola Lou!**_ Sip, la 'maté' y no me arrepiento JAJAJAJAJA Bueno, Sasori tiene sus métodos xD y no, de los Haruno no hablaré, hablare de la familia que importa, la Senju (? Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **39iiraMzziL**_ _ **: ¡Hola paisana!**_ Jjajajaja viste, tu si me entiendes (? Shion pecó contra Sasori, y lo pagó. Jajaja poquitos, pero le regalo buenos momentos a Sasuki JAJAJAJAJA Con respecto a lo de Sasori y Sakura, es que han pasado muchas cosas, que en su momento, las contare (? Con respecto a Tsunade, lo que pasa es que su familia era un poco jodida, y bueno, aquí estamos viendo un poco acerca de sus lazos y como se quieren apoderar de sus hijos en esta ocasión, sabes que lo había pensado, pero me dijeron que yo era bien mala sin hacia eso, sin embargo, tengo mis cartas bajo la manga xD Oh, buen sospechoso, y si, su fanatismo es algo parecido uwu Sasori no creo que se quede como espectador, pero bueno, eso lo veremos más adelante, saludos, gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente _ **… Rosse.**_

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi: ¡Hola Mitsuki!**_ Bueno, en eso tienes razón, la muerte le sirvió para encontrar 'la paz' así que, algo bueno salió de todo esto. ¿No? xD Jajaja si, las cosas de los bebés son tiernas, y con respecto a lo de la familia Haruno, no es la Haruno la del problema, es la primera generación de Senju, en ellos está el problema y su herencia o legado. Sakura, bueno ella, ella sabe que hay algo raro, pero esta confiando en Sasori uwu Así que, ya veremos como será su fuerte golpe cuando se dé cuenta de las cosas. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Jennifer Juliane: ¡Hola Jennifer!**_ JAJAJAJAJA No si, ¿te sabes el final del fic? Como dices que sabes todo xDD Si, Shion murió, y bueno, la mamá de Tsunade también le metía a lo loco(¿ JAJAJAJA Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Vaniale: ¡Hola Vaniaa!**_ Jajajaj bueno si, que te puedo decir, por algo el fic se llama lazos de sangre (? El pasado es una parte fundamental de nuestras vidas, no importa lo que hagas para olvidarlo o escapar de el, siempre estará ahí. Sasori actualmente, está en 'paz' y alejado, sin embargo, es peor aún, pues, en algún momento, pasara algo, y cuando ese algo pase, nadie podrá con él. Y bueno, Sasori puede estar fuera de juego, pero Hinata aprovecha y hace de las suyas D: #PRAYFORSASUKE. El nuevo asesino, como dije arriba, aun no daré muchas pistas de él, vamos a ir entrando en su vida poco a poco Xd gracias por leer y comentar, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

Antes de irme, quería decirles a quienes no saben, que por spam xDD _**¡SASORI FUE NOMINADO A VILLANO DEL AÑO!**_ En premios Naruto Fanfics.

Al igual que _**¡HINATA!**_

La verdad, es que no se cómo consiste el concurso, la cosa es que quiero agradecerles por lo que han hecho, me alegra que pensaran que Sasori y Hinata merecían esa nominación.

También fui nominada en otras categorías, así que… _**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR ESO.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí,**_ _ **Para ir terminando uwu**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Espero que si;-;**_

 _ **Recuerden siempre que los reviews animan a cada escritor 7u7r**_

 _Nos leemos nuevamente la semana que viene. (espero) Cualquier cosa yo estaré avisando por mi facebook. Aparezco como_ _ **Rosse Valderrey. –Agreguenme–**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **Pd: Algún error, sean libres de decírmelo uwu**_

 _ **Bye. Feliz noche...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Una voluntad

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Esta historia, es la continuación de mi fic que lleva por nombre ''Llamada de Emergencia'' obviamente, para entender esta parte de la historia, debes haber leído la primera parte.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lazos de sangre.**_

 _ **6.**_

 _ **Una voluntad.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

¿Quién era él? Realmente… ¿Quién era? Toda su vida, todos sus ideales, sus diferentes sueños, metas… ¿En realidad era eso lo que quería? ¿Qué sabía él acerca del amor y sus distintas ramas?

Amaba a su madre, amaba a Sakura.

Las amaba tanto que dolía, por su madre se permitió vivir, por el gran deseo de venganza decidió encontrar a Sakura, ¿Pero ahora que tenía? Tenía nuevamente una vida normal, una vida llena de tranquilidad, amabilidad, confianza, respeto y sin duda alguna, eso era lo que había querido, la tranquilidad de llegar a casa y que los demonios no lo atacaran; que ellos no lo ahogaran en aquel vacío.

Pero el vacío estaba ahí nuevamente, en cada lugar que visitaba, en cada sonrisa, en cada mirada. No había forma de escapar de el, era algo que consumía su ser pudriendo su camino entre la pureza de la felicidad, era su alma marchita el hedor en los grandes jardines.

–Nunca serás como ellos. – Escuchó la voz de alguien cercano a él, curiosamente no podía ver a nadie, solamente estaba él en aquel cuarto, aquel extraño cuarto de espejos. –No intentes engañarte, hay cosas que simplemente nunca cambian, estás podrido.

–¿Por qué lo digas tú? –Preguntó a la nada. –Serias tan valiente de… ¿Mostrarte? –Rió. – ¿No eres valiente?

–¿Tú eres valiente? –Preguntó aquella voz con un tono ligeramente burlón. –Si lo fueras, yo no estuviera aquí en este momento, no estaría hablándote como si fueras un niño chiquito.

–Por lo menos yo soy capaz de dar la cara, pero ¿tú? ¿Tú no lo haces, por qué? –Sonrió.

–Amado y querido yo. –Sonrió acercándose a él, su sonrisa era extremadamente grande y sus ojos se encontraban completamente dilatados. –Yo soy tú, por lo menos, aquel tú que tenía su vida planificada y no caía en la cursilería del perdón y segundas oportunidades. –Mencionó bruscamente. –Me estas matando. –Gritó dejando caer la capa que cubría su cabeza, Sasori vio una versión más pequeña de él, quizás contaba con dieciséis, dieciocho años. – ¡Mírame! –Pidió. – ¡Soy tú! Soy tú y me has dejado morir.

–Te he dejado vivir. –Susurró. –¡Estás viviendo lo que siempre quisiste! –Exclamó el mayor, por otra parte, su otra parte simplemente palideció.

–¿Vivir? ¿Realmente crees que estoy viviendo? –Gritó con el enojo prendado en su voz. – Fui empujado por el más frío de los vientos, mi corazón fue arrebatado, pero tú dices, tú dices… ¿Qué estoy vivo? –Expresó incredulamente. – ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que vivimos? ¿Quieres ver nuevamente el pasado al que nos lanzaron a ambos? –Preguntó. – ¡Quieres eso! –Afirmó.

Sasori negó rápidamente ante la afirmación de su otra parte. –Quiero vivir en paz. –Susurró. –Quiero tener una familia, quiero tener hijos, quiero saber que es el amor, sus diferentes tonos y facetas, quier…

–Te has dado cuenta ¿no? –Rió exageradamente. –Ella te cambió, aquella persona que decidiste matar, aquella mujer que te olvidó, Sakura te cambió. –Gritó frustrado. –¡Te dejaste engañar por aquella farsa! –Exclamó. –Me dejaste morir por ella.

–Ella es lo más importante en mi vida. –Confesó. –Ella me hizo mantenerme vivo, sin importar que fuera por venganza, ella me hizo querer vivir.

–¡Ella me mató! –Gritó el pelirrojo menor mientras paseaba por aquel cuarto, en uno de los numerosos espejos se reflejó la imagen de Shion. –Sakura es como Shion, cuando sepa todo, cuando ella recuerde todo… ¡Nos enviará al infierno! –Gritó desesperado. – ¿Quieres ir para el infierno? –Preguntó rompiendo en mil pedazos aquel reflejo de Shion. – ¡Mátala como lo hiciste con Shion!

Sasori rió ante el ataque de rabia que sufrió su otra parte. – Sakura es…

–Sakura es tu perdición. Ella hará que tú caigas, ella hará que Hinata caiga, ella hará que mueras maldita sea, entiéndeme. –Suplicó con la desesperación reflejada en el rostro. – Podemos morir ambos por tu capricho, así que por favor… Por favor deja que yo sea quien tome el control de tu vida.

–¿Qué ganaría con eso? –Rió. – ¿Qué me hundas nuevamente? ¿Qué maté sin emoción alguna? ¿Manchar nuevamente mis manos de sangre… Solo porque estás muriendo y no sabes qué hacer?

–Dejaría de fingir ser un niño bueno. –Confesó. – Sería yo, el verdadero yo, el verdadero Sasori.

–Regresa a casa, pequeño y jodido yo. –Rió el mayor mientras se alejaba de aquel extraño cuarto. –No estoy preparado para volver.

–Vendrás a mí. –Le amenazó mientras su imagen se volvía cada vez menos visible al ojo humano. –Ciertamente vendrás a mí. –Repitió con una sonrisa. –El ángel, el demonio, la humana y la justicia, cuando eso pase vendrás a mí y yo seré libre. –Sonrió.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó dándose la vuelta.

–Desde adentro de tus memorias, aquello que te has esforzado por limpiar dolerá, tus sueños van a ser desvanecidos por el viento, anhelaras una mentira más que a tu propia vida, pero la verdad golpeará fuertemente y te hará caer, te hará caer y yo saldré de ti, saldré de ti con los ojos bien abiertos y con una gran meta fija… Voy a matar a todo aquel que algún día juraste proteger.

–¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

–Simplemente soy realista. –Sonrió. –Vas a perder todo como alguna vez lo hiciste, y nuevamente ella será la culpable de tu desgracia. Yo vi tu futuro.

–¿Y que viste? –Preguntó con interés tratando de retenerlo un poco más.

–Lo que vi fue el mundo que perdiste, la vida que se marchitó, el destino inconcluso y las hojas de los arboles caer muertas al piso.

–¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¡Habla! –Gritó viendo a su otra parte reír.

–Ella va a morir, tú querrás vengarla y así caerás, porque ella te recordará y todo lo que te has encargado de ganar lo perderás.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Despertó pasada las ocho de la mañana, tenía una extraña pesadez en el cuerpo, seguramente resultado de todo aquel extraño sueño, su mirada vagó por todo el espacio reconociendo el lugar en el cual se encontraba como su habitación, no recordaba con claridad el momento en el que había llegado a su habitación, solamente recordaba su conversación con Hinata y aquel beso que se habían dado, buscó algún rastro de la pelinegra en su habitación, pero como al inicio de su sueño, solamente estaba él en aquel lugar, sin embargo, los ruidos en la sala le hizo saber que no estaba completamente solo, colocándose la primera ropa que consiguió, salió de la habitación, Hinata iba de lugar a lugar en la cocina, se veía extrañamente feliz, su semblante aumentó cuando lo vio, él correspondió a su sonrisa y tomó lugar en la mesa, Hinata se encargó de servir el desayuno y bendecir los alimentos, él la vio extrañado mientras que ella simplemente rodaba los ojos y sonreía.

–Podemos aparentar ser una familia feliz de vez en cuando ¿No crees?

–¿Qué intentas lograr con todo esto? –preguntó con cierto tono mordaz.

–Simplemente quiero que hablemos en un buen ambiente, pues… He decidido que quiero jugar nuevamente Sasori, quiero salir nuevamente a las calles y…

–Estas embarazada ¿Lo recuerdas? –Le recordó burlonamente. –Me has dicho que has jugado con Ino, puedo dejarte que hagas esas cosas Hina, simplemente cuídate y déjame cuidarte, si necesitas mi ayuda te la entregaré si negarme nunca, no es necesario que hagas todo esto para que cuentes con mi aprobación.

–Oh no, esto no era para eso, era para celebrar. –Sonrió la pelinegra. –Hemos vuelto al punto de inicio.

–¿Punto de inicio? No entiendo… –Preguntó sin entender, Hinata sonrió mientras lo veía.

–¿No lo recuerdas? –Sonrió dejando su comida de lado. –Ayer has planteado y llevado a cabo el asesinato de una mujer, y como siempre, yo estuve cuidando de ti.

–¿Qué has dicho? –Se levantó repentinamente alterado. Hinata lo miro con duda.

–Lo que he dicho. –Susurró. – Hemos salido a las doce de la noche, has entrado a un prostíbulo, has elegido a una mujer, jugaste con ella y luego la has matado. – Ella lo vio fijamente por unos minutos y no comprendió la palidez en el rostro de Sasori hasta el último momento.

–¿Qué hice? –Sasori se aferró fuertemente a los brazos de Hinata. Ella reprimió un quejido de dolor, lo vio romperse en llanto y ella, aunque no entendiera el motivo de aquel quiebre, lo apoyó silenciosamente como una madre consuela a un hijo después de haber roto algo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

– _¡Déjame ir, por favor! –Recordó la súplica de una mujer, su mirada se enfocó rápidamente por el viejo callejón de aquel sucio prostíbulo, cualquier palabra que fuera a decir murió instantáneamente al ver a dos hombre junto a una mujer, se escondió lo mejor que pudo y observó en la oscuridad._

– _¿Qué te hice? –Preguntó en medio de gritos la mujer, a lo lejos distinguió que uno solo de los hombres se movía mientras que otro solamente miraba, su mirada vagó por el alrededor y distinguió un pequeño maletín al lado de los dos hombres, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al comprender lo que pasaría, esa mujer moriría al frente de sus ojos._

– _Te metiste en su campo de visión, tú misma sellaste tu muerte. –Escuchó la voz del otro hombre, aunque distinguió y sintió aquel tono femenino en esa persona. – Él no está estable, él está cayendo y yo no voy a dejar que se desenfoque._

– _¿Eres una mujer? –Preguntó la mujer que se encontraba en el piso._

– _Soy un ángel. –Respondió. –Algunas veces juego a ser un Dios, también suelo ser la luz de él, pero hoy… Hoy no estoy interesada en dejarlo ser puro, hoy quiero ver aquel hombre que me unió a su vida y la convirtió en esto. –Confesó. –Hoy quiero verlo hundirse. –Sonrió. – Tu también lo quieres, ¿Verdad mi señor? –Preguntó con tono amable._

– _¿Quererlo? –Rió. –Lo deseo, es tan perfecto y tan sublime sentirlo nuevamente, el poder. –Mencionó tomando en el aire un cuchillo que le lanzó su ayudante. –Es hermoso. –Mencionó totalmente ido de sí mientras arremetía contra la mujer que se encontraba en el piso, el cuchillo salía una y otra vez, la sangre se esparcía por todo el lugar, los gritos de la mujer empezaron a descender hasta un último gemido de dolor. Él vio claramente como aquel que había matado a la mujer cayó al piso en un extraño shock, vio como la otra persona tomó el cuchillo y lo metió en aquel maletín, también lo escuchó reír, reír con extrema satisfacción, reír como si el pecado cometido nunca sería juzgado._

–Estás vivo. –Sonrió. –Eras tú, eran ustedes.

…

– _Se que estas viéndonos, tengo un ojo en cada lugar. –La escuchó hablar, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era una mujer quien acompañaba aquel hombre, así como en su momento, su Dios fue acompañado por una fémina. –Me iré y tú olvidarás todo. ¿Verdad? –preguntó en tono juguetón, el simplemente soltó un 'si'_

– _¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntó._

– _Tu boca callará, tu vista se oscurecerá, no podrás correr ni tomar las cosas._

– _¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó aún escondido._

– _Es lo que te pasará si cuentas algo de esto. –Sin decir más, aquella mujer levantó como pudo al hombre del piso y lo ayudó a caminar, él rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo de aquella mujer, su sonrisa se amplió al ver tal obra de arte._

…

–¿Eran ustedes? ¿Realmente? –Se preguntó internamente mientras veía el pasar de las agujas en aquel reloj. – ¿Has regresado a inspirarme?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Ino.**_

…

– _Te burlaste en mi cara. –Mencionó mientras tomaba un mechón de su rubia cabellera, te burlaste de mí. –Rió. – Me mandaste a la muerte. –Soltó secamente. –Le negaste la oportunidad de crecer a mi hijo. –Gimió. –Na-Naruto-kun y-ya n-o po-podrá se-er padre-e. –Tartamudeó. –Le quitaste su única familia a Neji. –Soltó ácidamente. ¿Por qué? –Rió. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó varias veces, la mirada de Ino se veía cada vez más borrosa, no podía ver con claridad. – Vas a caer en el mundo de las sombras Ino._

…

Ino despertó con una angustia palpitante, miró a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar como su habitación, su cabeza daba vueltas y su mirada estaba nublada, al intentar levantarse cayó estruendosamente contra el suelo, ahogó un quejido de dolor mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, su vista nublada iba desapareciendo poco a poco y la lucidez regresaba a ella, cuando iba a tomar una pastilla del cajetín, todo atención se detuvo en un mensaje que estaba en el espejo.

 _Yo mate a Hinata, yo hice sufrir a Naruto, yo condene a Neji._

Su grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, cayó al suelo y en posición fetal empezó a llorar.

–Yo no quise hacerlo. –Sollozó. –Hinata. –Susurró al vacío. –Hinata por favor perdóname. –Gritó encerrada en su mundo. –Por favor déjame vivir. –Suplicó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

Sasuke se levantó con total delicadeza para no despertar a Sakura, tenía en mente salir con ella, con Itachi y su madre ese día, según Mikoto, había visto unas ropas de bebés perfectas para su primer nieto, e Itachi como no quería quedarse fuera de aquel acontecimiento, se auto invito ofreciéndose a conducir el carro y a brindar el almuerzo, decidió ponerse lo primero que encontró, su atención se vio atrapada por una hoja que caía al suelo, se inclinó levemente recogiendo dicho papel, rápidamente reconoció la letra de Hinata, y sin importarle nada decidió leerla.

 _Saku, simplemente digo esto en mis pequeños momentos de lucidez, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, perdóname por dañar tu vida; por envolverte en todo este lio._

 _Yo pude controlarlo, pero no quise hacerlo, yo pude guiarlo por el verdadero camino de la luz, pero realmente no lo quise hacer, realmente quería destruir tu vida. Él cae tan lentamente, pero tu siempre has sido su motor, él te ama y sentí celos, celos de que la única persona que había visto algo bueno en mi te prefiriera a ti, sin embargo, hoy puedo decir que gané yo, mañana podré decir que gané yo, en el futuro diré que gané yo, porque así pasó… Él jugó contigo y te dejo ir, pero quién se queda con él soy yo, quien goza de su protección soy yo, y quien cuida de él soy yo, siempre seré yo, aunque los dos demos nuestro último suspiro y ardamos en el infierno, él verá siempre por mí._

 _Si sales con vida de esto, aunque no me veas, recuerda esto:_

 _Todas las flores se marchitan, y Sakura… Tú no eres la excepción._

 _Vas a caer al suelo y morirás. Y cuando eso pase y me toque verte nuevamente, espero que puedas perdonarme._

 ** _Hinata H._**

–Cuando la leí, pensé que era, más bien una amenaza de muerte que una despedida. –Escuchó la suave voz de Sakura. –No te la había mostrado, porque no quería que fueras a verla, sin embargo, fuiste varias veces a verla… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué querías de Hinata?

–Respuestas. –Respondió tranquilamente mientras arrugaba el papel en sus manos. –Nunca me respondió, siempre se burló de lo que le decía, siempre me tomó el pelo.

–Ya está, ella murió… Nunca podrá dañarnos nuevamente. –Sonrió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Sasuke. – ¿Podemos comer? Muero de hambre.

–Yo también muero de hambre. –Confesó el Uchiha.

–Perfecto. –Chilló emocionada. –Quiero ensalada de frut… Perdón, el bebé quiere ensalada de frutas.

–Genial. –Rió el pelinegro. –Yo deseó que mi querida prometida haga el desayuno. –Sonrió ante el puchero de Sakura. –Sería buenísimo que hicieras tostadas, jamón, huevos, un poco de jugo…

–Arroz con leche y chocolate, también quizás un batido de fresas… ¡Sasuke-kun! –Gritó emocionada. – Vamos a la cocina. –Mencionó jalando al hombre por todo el pasillo, Sasuke rió tontamente al ver la emoción en Sakura. Sin aviso alguno, la sorprendió a mitad de camino mientras la cargaba, ella intento bajarse pero el Uchiha rió ante sus intentos fallidos.

–Puedes caerte, mi hijo necesita que lo proteja. –Dijo mientras avanzaba con ella en brazos.

–Soy como un cerdito en tus brazos, bájame. –Gritó.

–Ja! Eres un cerdito muy bonito. –Se burló.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori.**_

Estaba perdido, completa y absolutamente perdido, había caído nuevamente en aquella perdición, la pureza se había teñido de maldad, lo que había pintado de blanco se ensució con lo negro, las rosas blancas se tiñeron de rojo.

–Ven a casa. –La escuchó hablar.

–¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó confundido.

–Regresa a casa. –La escuchó nuevamente. –Se tú nuevamente… Vuelve.

–No puedo. –Dijo bajamente escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. –No quiero volver a casa, no quiero regresar.

–Hazlo por mí. –Sollozó. –Ven conmigo a casa, vuelve en si.

–¡NO! –Exclamó.

–¡SASORI! –Gritó.

–Tú no eres Sakura, ella nunca me pediría esto. –Se volvió hacia la imagen que tenía en frente. –Eres una maldita ilusión, un sueño… Un demonio.

–Soy quien manda en ti. –Soltó secamente. –Soy tu voluntad, regresa conmigo… Regresa a casa. –Exigió.

–Aún no… Yo… –Titubeó.

–Cuando aquella flor caiga, tú volverás a mí… Eso será el principio de tu fin.

–Solo cuando eso pase… Cuando eso pase toma posesión de mí y has lo que te de la gana.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Japón, Residencia Senju.**_

–Regresaste a casa. –Escuchó la voz de una mujer, Tsunade se volteó consiguiéndose con Nora, aquella mujer de hermosa cabellera negra y ojos tan verdes como los de su hija. – Regresaste a nosotros.

–No he regresado, nunca lo haré. –Afirmó. –Vengo a exigir que dejen a mis hijos fuera de esto, es una locura que quieran emparejarlos… ¡Son hermanos!

–Nuestro apellido empieza a caer, necesitamos que nuestro legado…

–Me importa muy poco tu legado…¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes! –Exclamó.

–Ja! –Escuchó una voz raramente feliz cerca de ella. – Tu sangre… Tu sangre es de un Senju, tú eres una de nosotras. –Vio acercarse a un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos marrones, se sintió alarmada cuando aquel hombre tomó un mechón de su cabello y se lo llevó a la nariz, su expresión de satisfacción la asustó completamente. –Es pura. ¡Es una Senju pura! –Gritó alocadamente. –Regresó la sangre real. –Tsunade se alarmó al ver salir a tanta gente, todos se reunieron alrededor de ella y la vieron como si fuera un ángel caído.

–Bienvenida a casa, Tsunade-chan… –Palideció al escuchar aquella voz.

–¿Padre? –Fue lo único que pudo decir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n6.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola mijitos (?**_

Paso por aquí dejando el capitulo n6 correspondiente a esta semana.

Mi bebé Sasori fue quien llevó mayor protagonismo en este capítulo, me disculpo pero vi un fan art de él y me dije… ¡Inspiración, que bella que sos!

Omg, se han dicho muchas cosas en este capítulo, tanto Hinata como Sasori vuelven a dar de hablar, Hinata revelando sus celos y egoísmo, Sasori hundiéndose, mensajes claves, Ino cayendo, Tsunade envuelta entre una gran encrucijada.

 _ **¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? D:**_

 _ **Como siempre hago, responderé sus reviews:**_

 _ **Mituski Tsukiomi: ¡Hola Mitsuki!**_ Primeramente, gracias por leer después de esta gran desaparición que me di(? xD Todavía no entraremos mucho en lo que hará Tsunade, sin embargo, se viene un giro muy grande y muchas cosas vendrán con ello. Jajaja no entendí a que personaje te refieres con el ''Aún me cuesta creer lo ingenua y en cuanto a si capacidad de intuición en cuanto a "extraños'' Sorry… ¿Hablas de Ino o quién? xD Jajaja Hinata se dijo que tenía que vengarse y aquí la vemos cumpliendo xD ¿Te gusto el momento SS? Aww que bueno ;-; si supieras que casi lo borraba xDDDD y bueno Sakura tendrá su buen golpe de realidad, ya lo veras… Gracias nuevamente por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente… Saludos… _ **Rosse**_.

 _ **Guest: ¡Hola querido anónimo que no dejo su nombre)**_ Amm no creo que por ser pelirrojos piensen igual. Jajaja gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente uwu Saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCECITO311**_ _ **: ¡Hola Dulce!**_ Oh si, ya tengo vacaciones, soy feliz ;-; exactamente eso era lo que queria que se viera, que el problema venia era también por eso, por la mezcla sanguínea sin ningun cambio genético. Los Haruno fueron invitados, ¿aceptaran eso? D: Hinata bueno, creo que aquí se vio claramente lo que ella quiere, e Ino, bueno… #PrayForLaRubia ;-; bueno… Si supieras que me costó un poco escribir a Sasuki amoroso, pero lo logré uwu, espera un momento… ¡¿Por qué dices que se viene todo eso?! ¡MIJA SE VIENE EL APOCALIPSIS CON ELLOS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Gracias por leer después del gran abandono y dejar tu review ;-; espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **You know who I'm: ¡Al fin comentas mija!**_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Okya, _**hola xDD**_ Yo sabía que te iba a gustar, mi instinto SS me lo dijo, y si eso queria lograr, pero muchos comentaron sin importar el feel SS XD, leelo y sigue leyéndolo, quien sabe cuando te toque sufrir por ellos D: Gracias por leer después del gran abandono, espero leerte otra vez (? Aunque sea por el imbox uwu Saludosss _**Rosse,**_ a la que mas queres(?

 _ **39iiraMzziL**_ _ **: ¡Hola paisana de mi life!**_ Jajajaja Si, como ya te dije, competimos en la misma categoría x'D me sorprendió tu lado crack jajajaj pero bueno, gracias por leer y hacerme entender que sigues viva después del abandono con el fic, saludos espero leerte nuevamente… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **bamharuno**_ _ **: ¡Hola BamHaruno**_! Realmente ese no es mi propósito, pero disfruto escribiendo de ella, pues es la mala, se supone que hará cosas para que la odien, no para que la amen, gracias por tu comentario, en serio, me alegra saber que mi trama te este atrapando de tal manera. Gracias por tu felicitación. Y bueno, tratare de no hacerlas esperar tanto nuevamente, saludos, gracias por leer después del abandono inmenso, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Jennifer Juliane**_ _ **: ¡Hola Jennifer!**_ Jajajaja sisisisisi todo lo sabes 7u7r xD pero porque decis eso, yo haré a Sasuki feliz, me haces pensar que soy su verdugo. (Ganas no me faltan) xD Lo sé, bueno ustedes me lo hicieron saber, gracias por eso. Saludos, gracias por leer, espero leerte nuevamente.

 _ **Chokobell**_ _ **: ¡Hola Chokobell!**_ Hola, primeramente gracias por tu voto, y no fue mi intención dejarlas esperando, fueron muchas cosas que se me juntaron, pero aquí estamos, adelante con el fic. Gracias por leer después del gran abandono y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Louise: ¡Hola Lou, hija de fruta!**_ Tú te vuelves loca porque queres, yo no provoco eso :v Y es normal, es la mala, ¿Qué esperas? xD aunque, algunas veces amamos a los malos, creo que a Hinata no se le aplica esto, si, decidi hacer feliz a sasuki kun por un momento, y bueno… Los Senju son peligro puro D: Saludos, _**Rosse.**_

No quiero despedirme sin antes agradecer nuevamente la nominación que le dieron a Sasori y Hinata en Premios Naruto Fanfics. Si desean votar por ellos, busquen la pagina en facebook, busquen el álbum de nominados, en la imagen de _**Villano del año,**_ y den like al comentario con el nombre de Hinata o con el de Sasori, por quienes ustedes crean que se lo merece más.

Igualmente estoy nominada en _**''Autor 2016''**_ '' _ **¿Por qué me haces llorar''**_ con _**''Ella te amó''**_ si les parece, voten por ella, y en _**''Icha Icha premiun''**_ por _**''No es solo sexo''**_ principalmente, no esperaba esa nominación, fue un experimento ese one s, pero Hikari querida, viniste a nominar jajajaja.

Si les parece y quieren hacerlo, voten por mí, y también por los otros fics que conocen.

 _ **Y ahora sí,**_ _ **Para ir terminando uwu**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Espero que si;-;**_

 _ **Recuerden siempre que los reviews animan a cada escritor 7u7r**_

 _Nos leemos nuevamente la semana que viene. (espero) Cualquier cosa yo estaré avisando por mi facebook. Aparezco como_ _ **Rosse Valderrey. –Agreguenme–**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **Pd: Algún error, sean libres de decírmelo uwu**_

 _ **Bye. Feliz noche.**_

 _ **Pd: Estoy pensando hacer una historia con algo referente a la navidad, ¿les gustaría que fuera en esta historia, o un one Shot aparte? Dejen su opinión en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, chao!**_


	7. Regresa

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Continuación de ''Llamada de emergencia'' Obviamente para entender esta parte de la historia, debes leer su historia inicial.**_

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar ''Wanderers'' es un OST de Tokyo Ghoul, fue una canción muy significativa en este capítulo principalmente en la parte en las cuales interactúan Hinata y Sasori, se sintió tan ellos que no puedo dudar en recomendarla.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **7.**_

 _ **Regresa.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Qué podía decir en aquel momento? Las palabras no salían de su boca, se sentía amarrada fuertemente en una esquina aunque la libertad estuviese al frente de ella, su mirada chocó con aquella que la veía tan burlonamente con aquella superioridad que le asqueaba, una extraña sensación de opresión la invadió haciendo que quisiera huir de aquel lugar, pero como lo había visto anteriormente ella se encontraba en el medio de aquel circo, en aquel momento ella era la protagonista de aquella historia.

–Debo decir que no me es grato verte. –Confesó la rubia. – ¿No esperaras un beso y un abrazo, verdad? –Sonrió. –Solo he venido a ver cómo estaban pero veo que siguen igual de locos, no tengo motivo por el cual quedarme.

–Regresaste a casa, eso es lo que importa ¿No? –Habló el hombre de no más de unos cincuenta y ocho años, su cabello era de un extraño tono entre lo rubio y lo blanco y sus ojos eran tan verdes como el jade. – ¿Por qué has regresado pequeña?

–He leído algo que no…

–¿Qué no te gustó? Imposible. –Afirmó. –Todo lo que hace esta familia es aprobado por todos y no vendrá una recién llegada a cambiar mis planes.

–¿Tus planes? ¿Cuáles planes? Tú eres… –Titubeó al querer preguntar. –¿Tú eres quien está detrás de todo esto? ¿Por qué? Mis hijos…

–Son Senju. –Intervino una mujer de cabellera negra. –Son unos Senju, impuros pero los son. –Mencionó con una visible mueca de asco, Tsunade reprimió sus ganas de subir y tener un cara a cara con aquella mujer.

–¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó. –No te recuerdo de ningún lado.

–Soy tía de tus hijos, hija de tu padre, hermanastra menor tuya. –Sonrió ante la confusión de Tsunade. –Soy Hana… Hana Senju.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó claramente confundida. –Mi madre no…

–Me casé con otra Senju. –Habló el hombre. –Regresé a casa y padre me recibió con los brazos abiertos, me mantuve lejos de ustedes y de madre, él fue quien me unió a la familia nuevamente y conocí a quien fue mi segunda esposa, de aquel matrimonio nació Hana quien fue criada por padre y sus hermanos, gran madre nunca supo de esto.

–Siempre pensé que te habían…

–Un Senju no traiciona a su propia sangre, un Senju siempre busca hacer que la familia siga adelante y crezca en riquezas.

–Gran madre me aseguro que tú…

–Gran madre nunca supo que padre me acogió, en aquellos momentos ellos habían separado a la familia por el destino de Naska, tu madre hizo que la familia se enfrentara entre sí, si tan solo ella se hubiese calmado y no hubiese cedido a sus estallidos sociales.

–Mi madre estaba enferma. –Defendió a la mujer que le dio la vida. –Ella siempre buscó ayuda pero todos ustedes se la negaron. –Mencionó señalando a cada uno de los presentes. –Si tan solo…

–Estuvo tan enferma como lo está tu hijo. ¿No? Hermanita. –Rió la pelinegra. – ¿Sasori, no?

–No sé de qué me estás hablando, mi hijo…

La risa de Hana se escuchó por todo el lugar, su mirada chocó con la de Tsunade haciendo que aumentara la tensión en el ambiente.

–Sabemos todo lo que ha hecho tu hijo. –Rió. – ¿Alguna vez llegaste a conocer a Shion? Una chica rubia de ojos lila, muy bella por cierto. –Sonrió.

–Nunca. ¿Quién es y que relevancia lleva en esto? –Preguntó sin entender.

–Ella conoció a tu hijo Sasori cuando su padrastro mató a su madre, la madre de Shion era una Senju como todos nosotros, el padre de Shion era un Senju como todos nosotros. –Explicó. –Ella huyó de la familia por no soportar nuestro ritmo de vida y se llevó a Shion condenándola a una vida de maltratos y miseria, todo cambió cuando a su vida llegó Sasori y la muerte repentina de su padrastro, todos nosotros sabemos que fue Sasori-kun quien mató aquel pobre diablo y todos sabemos que desde aquel momento ellos estuvieron juntos hasta estos días en los cuales no hemos tenido noticia alguna de Shion… ¿Sasori-kun la mataría? –Sonrió. –Es obvio que fue tu hijo quien le dio de baja a Shion, a una Senju… A la posibilidad de que llegara un nuevo miembro a la familia. –Exclamó frustrada.

–Mi hijo es inocente de todo lo que se le acuse, él…

–Estuvo a punto de matar a Sakura-chan, pero sorprendentemente la joven sufre de una pérdida de memoria por evento traumático ¿Es alguna especie de suerte repentina o tiene un ángel de la guarda?

–No sé de que hablas, mi hijo sería incapaz de… –Intento negar lo obvio. –Sasori no quiso… –Hana rió.

–Sí quiso y lo hizo, quiso matar a tu hija y volverla loca pero una especie de redención llegó a él y la dejó libre… Nosotros lo llamamos el lazo de la vida, la sangre lo frenó.

–Él… –Tsunade intentó hablar pero su padre la frenó.

–El vendió su mundo e ideales por ella, porque realmente la ama. –Escuchó la voz de alguien entre la multitud. –Él realmente la ama y no pudo soportar la idea de una vida sin ella, después de todo lo que él tuvo que pasar… –Rió. – ¿Por qué no lo cuidaste? –Demandó saliendo entre la gente, una mujer de avanzada edad. – ¿Por qué dejaste sufrir a tu primogénito? –Exclamó escandalizada. – El pobre Sasori-kun fue violado, fue maltratado, fue humillado y esclavizado. –Mencionó como si ella estuviese sintiendo el dolor del pelirrojo. –Y tú simplemente te fuiste y lo dejaste. –Dijo seriamente. –¡Dejaste atrás a un Senju! –Exclamó perdiendo la compostura. – Pero nosotros queremos lo mejor para él ¿verdad Takeshi?

–¿Qué quieren hacer con mis hijos? –Preguntó posesivamente.

–¿No es obvio? –Rió la mujer. – ¡Vamos a casarlos como se debe! Senju por Senju, nuestra hermosa sangre debe surgir desde el olvido y…

–¡Me niego! –Exclamó. –No los dejaré poner una mano encima de mis hijos. –El sonido de aplausos interrumpió el debate que se encontraba en aquel lugar, Tsunade dirigió su mirada y quedó asombrada del parecido que compartía aquel joven con Sasori, la diferencia era clara en sus ojos pues era de un azul pálido sin vida, una mirada tan fría y cortante como el mejor de los cuchillos.

–Querida tía, me presento… Soy Aziel Jr. –Rió –Soy yo quien traerá a Sasori y Sakura en el preciso momento en el que ella se deshaga del bastardo que lleva en el vientre.

–No entiendo… ¿Qué pretendes?

–En el preciso momento en que ella se deshaga de aquel niño contaminado con los genes de otro, cuando ella dé a luz, dos días después desaparecerá porque querrá buscarte y aceptará mi llamado. –Rió. – así mismo lo hará él. Él me venderá su mundo a mí y yo los dominaré a los dos.

–Eres como tu padre. –Rió Tsunade. –Apestas a azufre como él, eres el diablo.

–Soy los demonios que atormentaran a tu hijo a partir de ahora, seré quien te lleve a la muerte si ellos no hacen lo que les ordene.

–Eres repugnante, tan repugnante como tu padre. –Escupió.

–Tú eres una basura y nadie lo ha dicho. –Dijo secamente. – Encárguense de ella. –Ordenó. Con miedo Tsunade vio como todos fueron contra ella, en la altura vio al padre y a dos corderos, al verdugo y sus semejantes, al que mata y su sombra, a quien se encargará de unir o destruir aún más su familia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Dos días después. – N.Y 6pm.**_

Ino caminó seguida de Sakura por el centro comercial, según Sakura había notado un extraño semblante en la rubia pero por mas veces que preguntaba, Ino cambiaba el tema de la conversación dando un giro drástico en el tiempo y en el espacio de la misma, había quedado en reunirse junto con Neji y Naruto aquel día ya que Sasuke se negó a dejarla salir sola, no entendió porque la paranoia del pelinegro pero no pudo negarse ante su insistencia.

–Tardaron más de lo normal. –Se quejo Naruto mientras se pasaba los brazos detrás de la nuca y caminaba sin preocupación alguna, Sakura rió ante la cara de fastidio que tenía Neji.

–¿Te pasa algo Neji? –Preguntó Sakura sabiendo ya la respuesta, el castaño gruñó por lo bajo.

–Simplemente aguantarme las cosas de este ignorante no es mi mejor pasatiempo. –Se quejó. – ¿Ino? ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó viendo a la rubia, se le hacía muy extraño que Ino no estuviese hablando.

–¿Pueden esperar por mí un momento? –Preguntó. –Necesito ir al baño un momento solamente. –Sin esperar respuesta alguna se marchó dejando a los presentes sumidos en un gran silencio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

– _Me mandaste a la muerte. –Soltó secamente._

– _Le negaste la oportunidad de crecer a mi hijo. –Gimió._

– _Na-Naruto-kun y-ya n-o po-podrá se-er padre-e. –Tartamudeó._

– _Le quitaste su única familia a Neji. –Soltó ácidamente._

– _¿Por qué? –Rió. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

…

–No puedo, simplemente no puedo. –Gimió revolviéndose desesperadamente su cabellera. – Ella murió por mi culpa y yo condene a la gente que la quería. –Gimió desesperada mientras veía su reflejo en aquel espejo. – Dime… –Habló al vacío. – ¿Qué debo hacer para que me dejes vivir?

–Púdrete en un manicomio. –Escuchó la voz de aquella mujer, sin esperarlo fue empujada hacia uno de los camerinos de aquel baño. –Has que ella viva en ti. –Escuchó nuevamente mientras la puerta era cerrada. –Deja que su locura entre en tu vida.

–¿Hinata? –Preguntó. – ¿Realmente eres tú?

–Si Ino. –Afirmó. –Soy yo, he venido por ti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura observaba con preocupación el pasar del tiempo en su reloj de mano, Ino había tardado más de lo normal en aquel baño, Neji advirtiendo su preocupación se levantó de la mesa en la cual estaban sentados y sugirió que fueran en su búsqueda, Naruto tomó la delantera mientras que Sakura observaba en silencio la seriedad de Neji, ella sabía que Neji aun no había superado por completo la muerte de Hinata, le preocupaba el que su amigo no se terminará de liberar adecuadamente y se dejará arrastrar por todos sus sentimientos al igual que Naruto, aunque Naruto fue el primero en estallar con Sasuke y eso les costó una pequeña pelea y un distanciamiento por parte del rubio hacía Sasuke.

–¿Has pensado en regresar al trabajo? –Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

–Ya he regresado. –Sonrió. –Empecé a trabajar con Temari ayer en una investigación acerca de aquel asesino que apareció hace dos meses.

–¿Tienen noticias nuevas de él? – Preguntó con interés.

–Es un depredador silencioso y se esconde perfectamente entre las sombras. –Susurró. –Es sumamente inteligente y no ha fallado en ninguno de sus asesinatos, por un momento llegué a pensar que el tal Lee había resucitado entre los muertos como una vez lo hizo Jesús. –Se burló. –Pero aquel que muere no regresa jamás. ¿Cierto? –Ironizó. –Bueno, tu hermano regresó de la muerte. –Soltó secamente. –Quizás otros también pudieran hacerlo.

–Hinata está muerta. –Escuchó la voz del rubio. –Tan muerta como lo está mi hijo, no sigas con eso. –Se quejó. –Supéralo y olvida el pasado.

–Era mi única familia. –Dijo en tono cortante, Sakura intentó intervenir pero Naruto se le adelantó.

–Era la mujer con la cual me iba a casar y con quien tendría un hijo. –Gruñó. – Fue una perfecta mentirosa que nos engañó a todos y…

–Hinata necesitaba ayuda. –Contraatacó el castaño. –Si tan solo tú la hubieses amado de verdad ella nunca…

–¿Tú me criticas a mi? –El rubio se detuvo mirando retadoramente al castaño. –¿Tú que no creíste en ella cuando Tenten le robó su trabajo? No me hagas reír. –Dijo medio burlón.

–Chicos… –Trató de intervenir pero todos sus intentos fueron nulos ante la contienda que se llevaba a cabo.

–Ella quería ser feliz y yo pensé que lo era contigo. –Gruñó. –Ella quería que alguien guiará su vida y le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

Ajenos a lo que pasaba, aquellas palabras provocaron un mar de recuerdos en Sakura, quien se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor que la invadió.

…

– _Duerme Sakura. –Lo escuchó susurrar, su visión minuto a minuto se hacía cada vez más borrosa. –Cuando despiertes… Yo seré tu guía. La única verdad que sabrás, será aquella que yo mismo te contare._

…

 _Ya verás que cuando despiertes nuevamente, la única verdad que sabrás es aquella que yo te contare. –Aseguró._

…

–¿Quién? –Preguntó alterada llamando la atención de Neji y Naruto, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente en su cabeza haciendo que el dolor aumentará más y más. –¿Quién eres? –Preguntó fuera de sí cuando Neji intentó agarrarla. –¿Por qué me estás tocando? ¿Por qué me ves así? –Gimió cuando una punzada de dolor la atravesó fuertemente. –¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás mamá? –Gritó. – ¿Sasori por qué? ¿Eres tú? Llévame a casa hermano. –Susurró. –Por favor llévame a casa, por favor llévame a casa. –Susurró antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

 _ **.**_

Naruto actuó rápidamente evitando el golpe que Sakura se daría al impactar con aquel duro suelo, su mirada se posó rápidamente en Neji, la palidez del castaño lo hizo gritar desesperado que fuera en busca de ayuda o que llamará a Ino, Neji corrió la distancia que le faltaba hasta el baño y sin importarle quienes lo vieran entró al lugar consiguiéndose a Ino sentada en la esquina de aquel lugar con la mirada perdida.

–Ino. –Llamó moviéndola rústicamente. La rubia después de varios intentos volvió en sí balbuceando cosas sin sentido ante el odio del castaño.

–¿Neji? –Preguntó confundida. –Hinata… ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó viendo sin entender porqué se encontraba en aquel lugar.

–¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó. – Ino. –Volvió a llamar. –Sakura está mal, no sé que le paso necesitamos tu ayuda. – y esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que Ino saliera del bucle en el cual se encontraba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Tres horas después.**_

Sasuke observó el vaso al frente de él y sin dudarlo ni un segundo tomó de él, no sabía porque pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía estar atento, su mirada se perdió entre la gente que estaba en aquel bar deteniéndose en una mujer de cabellera marrón y ojos verdes, quizás había tomado mucho aquel día pero sentía que conocía aquella mujer.

Al parecer su escrutinio no fue ignorado por aquella mujer pues tan rápido como lo vio, le sonrió invitándolo a acercarse a ella, algo que por supuesto ignoró mientras se entretenía meneando el licor que tenía en aquel vaso.

–Es una noche muy fría para que alguien como tú esté solo ¿no crees? –Escuchó la voz de aquella mujer, él simplemente la vio dándose cuenta de que aquella mujer o estaba pasada de peso o simplemente estaba embarazada.

–Las mujeres embarazadas no deberían estar en un lugar como este, mucho menos consumir bebidas alcohólicas; puedes poner en peligro la vida de tu hijo.

–Sabes mucho acerca de embarazos. –Rió sentándose al lado de él.

–Mi esposa está embarazada. –Dijo sin más.

–¿Eres casado? –Preguntó con repentino interés.

–Sí. –Mintió.

–¿Tu argolla fue robada o algo por el estilo? –Se burló mientras pedía un agua al bartender. – O quizás simplemente tu mujer es una cornuda. –Afirmó.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o no. –Mencionó levantándose. –Que tenga una buena noche.

–Tu felicidad será tan efímera que querrás detener el tiempo. –Dijo llamando la atención de Sasuke. – Alguien prometió venganza, alguien quiere verte caer.

–¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó confundido.

–Me llamo Charlotte. –Sonrió. –Leo el futuro. –Afirmó con una sonrisa burlona. –Se que Uchiha Sasuke está condenado a muerte.

–Yo no soy Uchiha Sasuke. –Mintió. –Estas equivocada. –Susurró.

–Mientes. Hinata Hyuga escribió en su carta que las flores se marchitan así como las sakuras caen al piso, tu esposa también se arrastrará en busca de clemencia pero no lo recibirá.

–¿Estas borracha mujer? –Preguntó en medio de risas.

–Estoy advirtiéndole. –Susurró. –Ella hará que caigan uno a uno así como cayó ella. –Sasuke sin dudarlo ni un segundo agarró la mano de aquella mujer y la aferró violentamente hacia él llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

–Sería una lástima que Hinata Hyuga hubiese sido descubierta en este mismo momento. ¿No? –Rió al ver que el color escapaba de la cara de la mujer. – ¿Has creído que yo me olvidaría tan fácil de ti? ¿Has pensado que yo creería en aquella muerte así como en su momento creí la de Sasori? –Gruñó. –Siempre estuve un paso detrás de ti.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando. –Gimió aterrorizada llamando la atención de la gente. – ¡Auxilio! –Exclamó. –Este hombre me hace daño. –Mencionó haciendo que dos hombres se levantaran y la ayudaran, cuando Sasuke intentó hablar nuevamente fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono, no había terminado de leer aquel mensaje cuando ya estaba fuera de aquel bar olvidándose por completo de lo que iba a hacer y a quien tenía enfrente.

Sakura lo necesitaba en aquel momento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital central. 9:30pm**_

Sasori caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer, había sido llamado por una muy desesperada Ino avisándole que Sakura se había desmayado en un centro comercial, la preocupación lo invadió de tal forma que no tardó ni media hora en llegar a aquel lugar. A lo lejos divisó la silueta de Sasuke y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en su camino para no dejarlo avanzar.

–¿En dónde estabas que no cuidaste de Sakura? –Preguntó seriamente. – ¿Has estado tomando? –Preguntó. –¿Se supone que así cuidaras de mi hermana?

–Déjame avanzar. –Ordenó el pelinegro retándolo con la mirada, Sasori hizo caso omiso al mandato del pelinegro.

–¿Y si no, qué? –Preguntó con una sonrisa descarada, la burla en su mirada hizo arder la cólera en Sasuke.

–Si no lo haces yo…

–Sasuke. –Escuchó la voz de Ino. –Sasori. –Exclamó la rubia. – ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo par de imbéciles? –Gruñó. –Los necesito ahora ya, muévanse. –Mencionó mientras se aferraba entre los dos hombres. –Sakura despertó pero está muy confundida. –Susurró. –Está preguntando por Tsunade y por ti Sasori. –Suspiró. – Lo único que dice es que quiere regresar a casa, estuvo llorando porque tenía miedo de mí. –Mencionó con dolor. –Ella huyó de mí.

–¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura? –Preguntó Sasuke.

–Ella no reconoció a Neji en el centro comercial, no sabemos lo que le paso.

–¿La estás medicando? –Preguntó Sasori a Sasuke. –Si la estuvieses medicando ella no estaría pasando por esto. –Reclamó.

–Ella ha cumplido con todos sus medicamentos. –Explicó. –No entiendo cual es la falla, yo…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aziel miro a Sakura dormir tranquilamente su mano acarició su vientre y tan rápido como lo hizo, así mismo la quitó.

–Haruno Sakura. –Susurró. – ¿Quieres venir a casa? –La joven de ojos verdes se movió incómoda, Aziel espero a la expectativa para verla a los ojos, el azul pálido se encontró con el verde jade manteniendo la fuerte línea de comunicación.

–¿Sasori? –Preguntó. – ¿Eres tú?

–¿Me parezco a tu hermano? –Preguntó en tono de burla, ella asintió. – La sangre y los genes es tan maravillosa ¿Cierto? Aunque no me conozcas me reconoces como uno de los tuyos, como tu familia.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó luchando para seguir con aquella conversación.

–Soy aquel que te llevará a casa. A ti y a Sasori. –Sonrió. – Tsunade espera por ustedes dos. –Mencionó.

–¿Mi mamá? ¿En dónde esta?

–En casa. –Respondió. –En el hogar, dulce y querido hogar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tanto Sasuke como Sasori entraron en la habitación que ocupaba Sakura, aparentemente todo estaba bien, según el doctor Sakura había sufrido un pequeño colapso que la hizo conectarse con sus memorias del pasado.

–Duerme tranquilamente. –Mencionó Sasori sentándose en uno de los muebles de aquella habitación. – Se ve en paz.

–¿Tú estás en paz después de todo lo que le hiciste? –Le reclamó. – ¿Puedes dormir bien de noche?

–La paz es uno de los principales caminos para la felicidad. –Comentó despreocupadamente. – ¿Me dices que no tengo paz? –Rió. –Lo sé. –Afirmó. –He construidos varios muros entre mi camino hacia la felicidad que duele, duele como si estuvieran clavándose miles de estacas en mi corazón, pero no puedo pararlo, no puedo detenerlo ¿Sabes? Para personas que han vivido lo que yo he vivido no existe aquello llamado final feliz, y si lo fuera sería tan efímero y tan frágil como un cristal, la paz me exige que sea justo, amoroso libre y verdaderamente yo, ¿Realmente quisieras conocer a mi yo verdadero? –Preguntó. –¿A aquel que vendió todo lo que alguna vez pensó que era correcto por un ideal egoísta y enfermo? ¿Aquel que fue arrebatado de la cuna de oro y tirado en un barril de basura? Creo que no quisieras, ni yo he querido volverlo a ver pero él sigue ahí, esperando en la sombra que yo regresé por él, esperando que me hunda en el abismo y manche con oscuridad lo que me esforcé por limpiar, que sea la flor marchita de aquel hermoso edén. –Mencionó viendo a Sakura. –No puedo hacerlo porque se lo prometí que no lo haría. –Comentó levantándose de aquel lugar en el cual se había sentado y avanzaba hacia la puerta. –Me iré a casa Sasuke, cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo por mensaje.

–¿Está viva? –Preguntó antes de que saliera por completo de la habitación. – La he visto hoy, se que era ella.

–La muerte es tan bella que no regresa a quienes están en sus caminos Sasuke, ella se ha ido y no regresará jamás.

–¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

–Me arrepiento de dejarme cegar por aquel odio que nació en mí, me arrepiento de vender mi esencia, mi mundo y mi sentir por algo tan efímero pero a la vez tan placentero como lo fue la venganza.

–¿Regresaras a aquellos caminos de oscuridad?

–Mientras ella viva no haré nada que pueda perjudicar a alguien.

–¿Fuiste tú?

–Ciertamente, siempre he sido yo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori – 10:30pm**_

Hinata observó la expresión de Sasori detalladamente mientras él buscaba dormir, lo vio cambiar de posición mil y un veces, lo vio aferrarse fuertemente a la sabana con la cual se arropaba.

–Sasori. –Llamó. – ¿Te preocupa algo?

–Él te vio. –Susurró. – ¿Qué estabas haciendo Hinata? –Preguntó preocupado mientras se quitaba la sabana. – ¿Quieres ir nuevamente a un manicomio? ¿Quieres eso? – Exclamó. –No quiero eso para ti, no quiero que te vayas. –Susurró. –De verdad no quiero que me dejes solo.

–Tú no dejarás que me pase algo. –Susurró. – Tú me protegerás Sasori.

–No quiero volver a ese mundo Hinata, quiero tener paz y ser feliz. –Explicó invitándole a tomar asiento en la cama, Hinata se acomodó al lado de él.

–Yo soy la única que te puede dar la felicidad, la única que te conoce mejor que nadie, la única que se arriesgaría en cuerpo y alma por ti. – Susurró. –Déjame ser tu luz nuevamente.

–Quiero vivir. –Susurró. –Quiero amar.

–Yo te dejaré vivir, yo te daré amor. –Mencionó con total devoción. –Yo seré la única persona que esté para ti en el final de tus días, la única persona que te ama de verdad soy yo.

–Tu amor es un espejismo que se vuelve nada cuando lo veo bien.

–Mi amor es el vínculo más verdadero que has tenido en tu vida. –Susurró. –Cree en mí. –Mencionó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. – Recuerda. –Pidió. –Recuerda cuando prometimos cuidarnos el uno al otro mientras el mundo se caía a nuestros pies, recuerda el vacío que sentíamos y que poco a poco fuimos llenando, por favor cree que siguen existiendo esos momentos entre nosotros, que la alegría perdida puede ser rescatada con la unión de nuestras manos. –Mencionó tomándolo fuertemente de las manos. – Soy tu otra mitad ¿No es así?

–Estás loca. –Susurró.

–Duele que digas locura a todo lo que nos unió en algún momento.

–Duele saber que no somos lo que buscamos. –La vio mientras delineaba su cara.

–Somos lo único que tenemos, no podemos estar equivocados, no después de tantas cosas que hemos hecho. –confesó. –Buscaremos nuevamente la razón pero el mundo nos rechazara, por eso… Por eso déjame ser tu trono y tu mi rey, déjame ser el pilar que te ayudará a mantenerte… Por favor…

–Regresa a mí. –Concluyó mientras la veía. –Volveré nuevamente a ti. –Sonrió al ver la emoción en Hinata. –Volveré por ti y te cuidaré siempre y cuando nunca olvides lo que me has prometido.

–Nunca dañaré a Sakura. –Afirmó sabiendo lo que él pedía. –Gracias. –Susurró aferrándose a él.

–De nada pequeña y dulce Hinata. –Sonrió. –Vivamos hoy, por ti por mí, por tu hijo. ¿Cómo lo llamarás? –Preguntó.

–No tengo ni la más remota idea. –Rió con ganas. – ¿Sasori Jr?

–Yo no soy el padre de ese niño.

–Amm –Miro con duda. – ¿Boruto es tan Naruto, cierto? – Suspiró.

–¿Segura que quieres… Ese nombre?

–Abandonaré a mi hijo en la puerta de la casa de Neji o de Naruto, a lo último que decida quién se lo quede ¿No?

–Muy buena idea. –Rió. – ¿Podemos dormir? De verdad estoy agotado.

–Como usted diga. – Sonrió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

–¿Has entendido lo que quiero que hagas? –Preguntó mientras veía a la mujer arrodillara frente a él. – Póstrate ante mí y pide clemencia.

–Arderas en el infierno. –Gritó la mujer fuera de sí. –Nunca te pediré clemencia, ni pediré nada a un ser como tú.

–Mamá y papá me dijeron una vez que si yo quería algo podía agarrarlo. –Mencionó. –Quiero tu vida. –Dijo seriamente.

–Quiero que te mueras. –Dijo ella.

–Lástima que quien morirá eres tú.

 _Las luces de aquella habitación titilaron hasta que el último de los bombillos dejó de dar luz, las flores perdieron su color característico y fue manchado por el frío color de la sangre._

 _La vida se escapó con un último suspiro dejándolo a él como único ganador._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n7.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Primeramente hola, felices fiestas a todos y cada uno de ustedes, espero estos días sean de mucha alegría para cada uno de los que está leyendo y llegó hasta aquí.

Como siempre, aquí tenemos la continuación de esta historia 7u7r.

Han pasado cosas que se que han dejado a muchos en K.O, déjenme decirles que ese es mi único propósito Jajaja.

 _Tsunade y los Senju._

 _Ino y Hinata._

 _Naruto y Neji._

 _Sasuke y Hinata._

 _Sakura y Aziel._

 _Sasori y Sasuke._

 _Hinata y Sasori._

Varios encuentros que no terminaron muy bien, historias y revelaciones que han salido a la luz, espacios que se van llenando cada vez que avanzamos pero también nuevas incógnitas aparecen.

Sé que todos se confunden por el lazo que mantienen Hinata y Sasori, créanme que en su momento todas las dudas que ellos generan serán aclararas, ''Wanderers'' la canción que recomendé me recordó tanto a mis hijos (así les digo xD) pues la letra habla acerca de alguien que ha perdido todo y le insisten en volver, si se dieron cuenta todo el capítulo trata de que alguien regrese, que alguien vuelva, la pregunta viene siendo que desencadenara que ese alguien regrese a donde debe estar.

Sasuke estuvo tan cerca y tan lejos de la verdad, más de uno debe estar tan frustrado porque no se terminará de dar lo que tanto esperaban, pero hasta ahí lo dejo por los momentos.

Sakura e Ino caen tan rápido por precipicios creados en su entorno que da miedo el saber cuando no puedan levantarse, ¿Quién será el pilar de quien entre ellas dos?

Creo que ahora estoy hablando de más, así que vamos con las respuestas de los reviews:

 _ **Keysanz**_ _ **: ¡Hola querida Keyla!**_ No tenes porque disculparte en serio, de verdad me alegra que dejaras el review y entiendo eso de los problemas, la vida es color rosa y a todos nos suele pasar. La relación de Hinata y Sasori es algo muy extenso y profundo como para ponerle nombre alguno, es un amor de un toma y dame, de necesidad y búsqueda, y que como lo has dicho se presenta de la forma en que ellos lo necesiten. En esta parte he quedado confundida ya que no entiendo de donde sacas que hubo otra mujer en la vida de Sasori xD Las mujeres con relevancia en la vida de Sasori siempre han sido Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata y Shion, al menos de que hablemos de Mei quien fue quien cuido de él pero también lo traicionó. ¿De ella me hablas? Eso fue una cosa que me tenía pendiente, el como ustedes interpretarían el ''tu a tu'' de Sasori, pero he leído que les ha gustado así que estoy tranquila xD nadie sufre mas con Sasori que yo, pobre es alguien que no sabe que es, que quiere ni que desea, quiere vivir feliz, pero sus demonios no lo dejaran tranquilo tan fácilmente. Bueno, si he dado a entender que a Sakura le puede pasar algo, pero cuando dije ''Ella morirá, tu querrás vengarla y entonces ella te recordara'' tiene algo oculto que no han sabido ver ninguno de ustedes xD _**#SasukiFueAdoptadoPorMi #NoLoOdioYoLoAmo xD**_ Ino es fuerte, por lo tanto ella se quebrará pero no se mantendrá rota, ella sabrá salirse de todo eso pero como todo en la vida, siempre debemos dar un paso en falso y caer para luego poder levantarnos ¿no? Eso quiero que se vea en Ino. El asesino nuevo aparecerá un poco, pues estamos en una parte de la historia que hará que todo cambie más adelante, por lo tanto el esta y no está presente, no sé si se me entiende lo que quiero decir (? Jajaja muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo siempre Keyla, gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente saludos, _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Vaniale**_ _ **: ¡Hola mi querida Vania!**_ Créeme que a mí también me divierte escribir las ocurrencias de Sakura, esta medio loquita la mina jajajaja el vs de Sasori con su mente dará de hablar más adelante, lo prometo así que si esto te ha gustado, espera lo que viene 7u7r entramos en el principal tema de esta historia, los lazos de sangre… Cuando pensé acerca de lo que venía me dije ''Empecemos a traer los demonios del pasado en la familia Senju'' y aquí estamos, dándole a la historia el toque de locura familiar que me prometí xd Hinata actúa buscando su liberación, no quiere afectar a Sakura mas bien, busca hundir a Ino por hacerla caer a ella, el Hinata vs Sasuke se verá en la historia pero desde otra forma y perspectiva, Hinata mantiene cosas que hará que muchas cosas cambien. Como lo dije anteriormente en mi otro review, presento a un antagonista indeciso que se mueve por un ideal pero se deja seducir por cosas malas, Sasori busca algo y cuando lo consigue siente que cae en un vacío, así está actualmente, así que si podemos decir que es como un niño, terco e indeciso. Hinata se está dejando llevar por el egoísmo sin darse cuenta lo que quiere Sasori, por lo tanto siempre puede que allá choque de voluntades. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente saludos, _**Rosse.**_

 _ **RossyStyles**_ _ **: ¡Hola querida Rossy!**_ Wow, gracias gracias jajajaja ''Es terrible y hermoso, me encanta'' Jajaja a mí también me encanta todo lo terrible y hermoso 7u7r exactamente lo que has dicho ha pasado, tanta gente sin ningún cambio genético no podía estar del todo normal, por lo tanto mas de uno tiene un cuadro familiar muy feo por así decirlo. ¿Lastimar a Sarada? Neeeh no lo creo, ellos solo buscan a Sakura y Aziel ha dejado muy en claro como hará para lograrlo. Me emociona saber que alguien entendió ese extraño amor que se profesan Sasori y Hinata, lo has dicho tan bien que me llegó al cora, le necesidad y ansiedad que tenían, mas todas las cosas que vivieron los hicieron verse como lo único que podía encajar en sus vidas, es algo único que comparten. Gracias por votar por ellos y por mí, te lo agradezco uwur, respondiendo tu review anterior, el nuevo asesino es alguien que por los momentos no ha dado muchas pistas de quien puede ser, Jajaja Sarada estará bien lo prometo, trataré de salvarla. JAJAJAJAJ No es chachifo, es ''cachifo'' es como decir sirviente o algo por el estilo, ¿No me digas que no lo explique? xD Jajaja todos en algún momento no saben si amar o no a Hinata, pero es que no está fácil, hace cosas que provocan rabia Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Louisee**_ _ **: ¡Hola Louise hija de fruta!**_ Jajajajaja yo se que amas a Sasori, quien no(? Con respecto a lo del mensaje de Hinata, si esa era la carta que ella escribió en aquel momento del interrogatorio, ¿Qué pensaban que era amor puro? Jajaja never xD La familia Senju si está loca, pero tranquila no todo lo negro es negro(? Jajaja en este si no hubo SasuSaku, sorry(? Gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente saludos, _**Rosse.**_

 _ **39iiraMzziL**_ _ **: ¡Paisana de mi cora!**_ Sasori, los Senju, Sakura… Pobres están jugando con fuego y se pueden quemar. ¿Quién será el quemado? D: Oh, ¿En donde andas? 7u7r jajajaja nunca he escrito un crack, así que no sé lo que se siente uwu pero no sé, quizás algún día lo haga para ver que se siente(? Jajajaja tu eres como yo, un poquito de amor para Sasuki nada mas uwu e-e, respondiendo a tu review anterior, los Senju y su legado, es una carga muy pesada pero no solo para Sakura, para Sasori también, créeme que pienso mucho al poner los momentos SS, porque se me complica mucho escribir el punto de vista de Sasuke, con respecto al Hinata vs Ino, bueno ya veremos qué pasa en eso, aunque mi intención no va en hacerle un gran daño a Ino, puedes respirar en paz xD realmente Sasori sufre, pero no por Shion, Shion es vista en su mente pero como un recuerdo de lo que es la traición, que eso si fue lo que le dolió. No, no me habías dicho cuanto amas mi historia, creo, pero gracias Jajaja y muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi**_ _ **: ¡Hola querida Mitsuki!**_ El protagonismo para Sasori se declara iniciado desde hoy(? Okno jajajajajaa lo que pasa es que con Ino yo la pinto tan despreocupada que bueno, me sale así, yo en su momento también soy así bien despreocupada con la gente que no conozco xD Los momentos SS se mantienen poco a poco, aunque en este no escribí nada de ellos, volverán a aparecer tenlo por seguro. Gracias por leer y dejar review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos _**Rosse.**_

 _ **lunablanca2016**_ _ **: ¡Holi Luna, alias Vania!**_ xDD Omaigad, describe a Hinata como la maldad andante con eso que crees que le pasara a Ino jajajajaja pero puede ser, uno nunca sabe uwu Con respecto a Sasori, esta tan indeciso que es fácil manipularlo, con el pasar de los capítulos es que veremos lo que realmente hará, una relación rara pero fuerte, eso lo define muy bien. El Schok proSenju jajajaja muchos también están así, tranquila xD gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente saludos **,** _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCECITO311**_ _ **: ¡Hola querida Dulceeee!**_ Por Dios, creo que fuiste la única que leyó lo que puse sobre el one-Shot :c gracias por leer todo hasta el final T.T un gran despliegue emocional si se viene, muchos querrán matarme lo sé pero bueno, son cosas que tengo que vivir si quieren seguir leyendo esta historia jajajajaja Hinata no es que sea la mala, sino que ella busca lo que los unió en el pasado, es normal que ella actué así ya que espera que todo sea como antes, la cosa es que Sasori quiere cambiar y dejar todo atrás ¿Lo logrará? Jajaja ¿Por qué piensan todos que es Sakura la que morirá? Existen dos personas que igual le importan a Sasori y creo que hoy se lee quien es la que puede morir próximamente. La locura es de familia, que te puedo decir jajajaja ¿El padre de Tsunade ganará este juego? Esto y mucho mas en Lazos de Sangre okno jajajaj Ino saldrá victoriosa, i know y bueno, la relación de Hinata y el vinculo que mantiene con Sasori es extraño y confuso, pero ya lo he explicado en reviews anteriores, es un amor que toma la forma que se busque y cubre cualquier deseo, por lo tanto Hinata si puede sentir celos pero no hace nada porque sabe lo que puede pasarle si atenta contra ella, y además también tiene al emo que la defiendaxDD Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente saludos _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Laura Uchiha: ¡Hola Laura!**_ Aquí estamos para responder dudas. No, no habrá NaruIno xD y con respecto a Sasori y Hinata… ¿Redimirse cómo? ¿Aceptar que se equivocaron y buscar el perdón? ¿Ser buenos realmente? Hmm no, creo que ya lo he dicho varias veces, no haré justos ni a Sasori ni a Hinata, los malos son malos para mí. Quien comienza siendo malo debe terminar así, no creo en la evangelización de personajes no jutsu(? Bueno, realmente tú puedes votar por quien creas mejor, obviamente yo siempre haré propaganda por mis personajes xD No me he leído esa historia, últimamente he tenido varios encontronazos con algunos SasuHina y no me provoca leer nada referente a eso dejando claro que tampoco me gusta la pareja. Bueno con respecto a Hinata es que yo me baso en ella por el personajes del cual nunca sospechas pero termina dañándote como no tenes idea, ya que en Llamada de emergencia nadie se esperaba que la amiga de Sakura la traicionara de tal manera y casi matara a Ino, así que creo que estoy muy bien y me siento muy bien con el desarrollo que les he dado a ambos, y el hecho de que pensaran en ellos para nominarlos en la categoría me hizo sentir bien pues se que transmití lo que quería desde el principio, algo diferente. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente saludos, _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Chokobell: ¡Hola querida Chokobell!**_ Jajajajaja un poco de protagonismo para el pobre no es tan malo de vez en cuando xd, y es como vos lo decís, es alguien que busca vivir feliz con una familia, pero se equivoco mucho para poder lograrlo. Ahora la familia Senju es otra cosa muy fuerte, ya veremos qué pasará con todos ellos, saludos, gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, _**Rosse.**_

 _Este fin de semana seré #SantaClaussEnFanfiction. ¿En qué consiste?_

 _El día sábado, o sea mañana si mi familia (Digase tíos y primos) vienen a la casa y no me obligan a salir del cuarto, publicaré un one-shot para el fandom de Fairy Tail uwu y de Naruto, el día domingo le tocaría al fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin._ _ **#RecemosParaQueAsíSea.**_

 _ **Antes de despedirme, quiero dar las gracias a quienes han votado por mí en las categorías de premios Naruto fanfics. Y quienes no lo han hecho… ¿Qué esperan? e.e**_

 _ **go go go!**_

 _ **Y ahora sí,**_ _ **para ir terminando uwu**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Espero que sí;-;**_

 _ **Recuerden siempre que los reviews animan a cada escritor 7u7r**_

 _Nos leemos nuevamente mañana. (espero) Cualquier cosa yo estaré avisando por mi facebook. Aparezco como_ _ **Rosse Valderrey. –Agreguenme si quieren–**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **Pd: Algún error, sean libres de decírmelo uwu**_

 _ **Bye. Feliz noche.**_


	8. Dios y Demonio

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Esta historia es la continuación de llamada de emergencia, obviamente para entender esta parte de la historia debes haber leído "Llamada de emergencia"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **8.**_

 _ **Dios y Demonio.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Observó la escena al frente de él buscando la emoción que debía estar, pero no era así, no estaba, no existía, no se manifestaba… Solo estaba él, el cuerpo de una mujer desconocida que seguramente nadie lloraría, una vida que él había acabado y que no le dejó ni una pizca de la grandeza que tanto ansiaba, no estaba aquel sentimiento de adrenalina pura, no estaba el deseo de querer seguir haciendo lo que él pretendía que fuera correcto, solo había un frío y oscuro vacío entre la muerte de aquella mujer y su victoria no tan honrada. Vio sus manos manchadas de sangre y su mirada se perdió en la belleza efímera de aquel líquido esparcido sobre sí mismo, en la cantidad de información genética que ocupaba, en la verdad que se perdía con cada gota que se derramaba al piso. ¿Por qué era tan hermoso aquel momento? ¿Por qué la sangre de aquella mujer brillaba tanto ante sus ojos? ¿Por qué aquel olor lo embriagaba como el mejor de los licores y lo hacía terminar en un completo oasis? Viajar a través del tiempo y burlar las leyes de los humanos inferiores a él y su mandato.

– Quiero algo que sobrepase las expectativas y me haga grande. – Pensó. – Quiero ser tan libre como él, matar sin remordimiento alguno y no pagar por algún plato roto, provocar una gran pérdida entre la gente y servir devotamente a aquel que hace correr la vida por mis venas, aquel que me llevó a la realeza y me instruyó silenciosamente, aquel pobre diablo que dio de comer a este pobre y servicial hijo de la nada.

En realidad quería ser él, solamente él pero… ¿Cómo serlo? ¿Cómo tener la perfección y actuar bajo el manto y protección de Dios?

–Padre que estás en los cielos viendo mi acción. ¿Seré juzgado por llevar un alma ante tu trono? –Preguntó al vacío. –Realmente ella pedía que yo la llevara ante ti, su mirada asquerosa liberaba el pecado. –Mencionó seriamente mientras veía todo su alrededor moverse ante él. – Era asquerosa sucia e impura, manchaba la excelencia de los jardines, la pureza de los vírgenes y la determinación de los pastores, jugaba libremente con la gente, vagaba sin sentido alguno y miraba con superioridad a quien no la comprendía. –Rió mientras daba un reporte. –Un alma teñida de negro que pedía a gritos su pronta erradicación de este mundo.Y yo lo hice. – Exclamó con júbilo. –La engañé haciéndole creer que yo quería sus favores, la use en mi juego y la deseche como una simple basura. –Escupió. –No dio diversión, no me dejó gozar del éxtasis, no me dejó ser yo –Discutió repentinamente mientras tomaba posesión nuevamente del cuchillo. – Por eso no puedes irte así tan sencillo. –Rió fuera de sí. – Papá Dios quiere que sufras un poco más por tu pecado. –Sonrió mientras el cuchillo pasaba con total libertad a lo largo del pecho de aquella mujer. –Mi Dios me ha dicho que para ser como él debo ser frío y con un motivo tan grande. No tengo motivo. –Confesó. –Solo soy un maldito enfermo que encuentra diversión matando a la gente. –Rió – Mamá y papá me abandonaron en un orfanato, no tengo hermanos ni una familia, soy el hijo de la nada, alguien que no tiene una meta fija pero que quiere ser reconocido. Él era como yo, pero perdió, se dejó encontrar y se dejó matar. –Suspiró. –Mala jugada, mala actuación, excelente juego y buena determinación. –Expresó jugando con la sangre. – Ama si quieres ser feliz. –Se burló. –Él amó demasiado y nunca fue feliz. –Rió. –Pobre niño. –Se burló. –Pobre alma en pena que no pudo ser feliz.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – Un día después.**_

Él la vio perdida en aquel mundo de recuerdos, a veces su ceño se fruncía, a veces lloraba y la confusión era tan grande que sus verdes ojos reflejaban aquel sentimiento de inseguridad. Ella caía en algo que él no entendía, ella estaba sufriendo y él no entendía el motivo de aquello.

–Mi hermano. –Llamó. –Llama a Sasori, lo necesito.

–Realmente no creo que debas hab…

–No sabes lo que quiero. –Dijo secamente mientras lo miraba fijamente. –Necesito ver a Sasori.

–Él no contesta el teléfono. Habló conmigo en el hospital y desde ese día no sé nada de él. –Dijo sin más.

–Sasori es una persona confundida y tan equivocada. –Soltó libremente mientras jugaba con las sábanas. – Él necesita ayuda.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó tratando de entender el rumbo de esa conversación.

–Sasori es… –Dudó. –Sasori simplemente necesita que alguien lo ayude.

–¿Qué lo ayude en qué? ¿Qué pasa con Sasori?

–Sasori. –Suspiró. – Él realmente me ama. Pero su amor me da miedo. –Confesó con una sonrisa. – Él me defendió de Lee, o por lo menos es lo que recuerdo de aquella noche, yo pude matarlo y él simplemente…

–¿Estás segura de que eso fue lo que pasó realmente? ¿Sasori realmente te salvó?

–Estoy viva. –Rió. –Independientemente de que mis recuerdos sean nulos, que este confundida, estoy viva porque él me salvó. Sea Lee o no el causante de tanta desgracia, Sasori fue quien me sacó de aquel lugar y me trajo nuevamente a casa, contigo. –Sonrió. –Estoy agradecida con él.

–Entonces yo también debería estarlo. –Mencionó tomando asiento a su lado. – ¿Saldrás con Ino hoy? –Preguntó cambiando el tema, Sakura esquivó su mirada.

–Ino no quiere verme, por lo menos hoy no. –Rió. – Dice que necesita tiempo.

–¿Tiempo? –Preguntó con duda. – ¿Pasa algo con ella?

–Eso es lo que no sé. –Confesó con pesar. –No me dice nada, no habla y se cierra en su mundo. Está convencida de que Hinata está viva, lo cual es algo estúpido porq…

–¿En donde la vio? –Preguntó sin dejarla continuar, Sakura lo miró con curiosidad antes de contestarle.

–Estábamos en el centro comercial ¿recuerdas? Ino se fue al baño y tardó demasiado, Neji decidió junto conmigo que debíamos ir a buscarla pero ellos empezaron a pelear y yo de repente. –Calló ante la presión que sintió. – De verdad hablar de estos temas se me hace muy difícil. –Susurró dejándose caer en el hombro de Sasuke. –Sólo recuerdo que alguien similar a Sasori habló conmigo. Me dijiste que él se había ido y no me habló en ningún momento. Pero había alguien junto a mí.

–Sasori entró junto conmigo y se marchó minutos después. ¿No lo imaginaste?

–No estoy loca. –Se quejó. –Él me dijo que nos regresaría a casa, a Sasori y a mí, que nos llevaría con mamá, que…

–No te presiones, descansa. –Susurró. –Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Tres días después. – Residencia Senju / Japón.**_

Vacío, cada lugar dentro de aquella habitación estaba vacío, no había algún punto de quiebre, no había lugar de ventilación, solo estaba ella y las cuatros paredes, ella y el imperio Senju al frente de ella, sus fotos, sus archivos, su información, un cuadro extenso de información acerca de todos y cada uno de los miembros de aquella repugnante familia, millones de lazos conectados con cada familia, abuelos, padres, tíos, hijos, sobrinos, primos.

Todo se unía en una repugnante línea.

Nunca llegó a entender porque gran madre había caído de esa forma en tan errada convicción, gran madre que siempre fue admirada por su lógica y poder de convencimiento, una mujer que había sido su modelo a seguir.

Todo un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

Gran padre que siempre fue el podrido de la familia y que aún después de muerto sigue causando calamidad, dos personas con ideales tan diferentes pero similares en gran manera, dos personas sucias de mente que supieron lavar el cerebro a más de uno en aquel hogar.

Enfermos por poder dejándose llevar por la belleza del pecado, dejándose hundir lentamente en aquel pantano.

–Gran padre siempre me dejaba unir los lazos con quien yo quisiera. –Escuchó una voz proveniente de algún lugar en aquella habitación. – Él siempre me enseñó que podía jugar con los hilos del destino sin miedo alguno. –Lo escuchó reír.

–¿Cuándo me dejarás salir, padre? –Preguntó secamente adoptando una posición de defensa.

–Te dejaré salir en el momento preciso de que el sol y la luna compartan un mismo escenario. –Rió. – Hazlos llegar a mí, déjalos llegar a casa, Tsunade-chan.

–¿Qué tratas de decirme con el sol y la luna?

–Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi. –Rió. – Tus hijos son la representación de ellos; por lo menos para mí.

–¿Por qué? Son muy diferentes.

–Ciertamente. –Confesó. –Pero… ¿Nunca llegué a contártelo? Los dos hijos de Izanagi, Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi. Amaterasu siempre conocida como una diosa benévola, proveedora de vida, aunque últimamente se dice que es severa e implacable. –Rió. – Tsukiyomi, quien nació al mismo tiempo que su hermana Amaterasu y Susanoo, enfadó a su linda hermana por matar a Uke mochi, quien era la diosa de la comida y desde ese momento ella se niega en hablarle nuevamente. Era un Dios silencioso, tranquilo a quien le encantaba el silencio. ¿Me entendiste? – Preguntó. Tsunade asintió sin objetivo fijo. – En este juego tú no representas ni eres Izanagi, tú serás Uke mochi, Tsukiyomi te matará y Amaterasu despertará. El odio hará que los dos hermanos caigan en el frío abismo del infierno y serán condenados por nosotros, Aziel tomará el puesto de gran señor y los juzgará con la unión eterna. ¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó en tono burlón.

–Mis hijos…

–Morirás porque Sasori te matará, así como él mató a Dan, Sasori-kun le arrebatará todo a Sakura-chan y cuando ambos estén lo suficientemente cegados de odio yo saldré y detendré la catástrofe que por supuesto creaste tú con tu sucia muerte. –Dijo sin más como si en ese momento estuviese hablando con un desconocido y no con su propia hija. –Sakura-chan será tocada por la muerte en el preciso instante que Sasori se rompa, si Sakura no resulta de gran importancia, dejaré que Sasori decida lo que debe hacer con ella, después de todo una vez la salvó ¿No? Podemos apostar al amor que siente por su hermana.

–Sasori nunca haría algo en mi contra, soy su madre y él me ama.

–Por tu ignorancia morirás. –Se burló. –Poniéndote al lado de Sakura, él elegirá guardar la vida de Sakura antes que la tuya, así como mató a Dan sin reparo alguno, así mismo usará sus manos para joder tu vida. – Tsunade palideció. – Y si por la benevolencia de Dios, tú hijo no decide matarte, recuerda que aquí en casa a más de uno le corre la misma locura familiar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Departamento de Temari – un día después.**_

Temari cuidó celosamente los archivos que Shikamaru le había dado a guardar, en aquel momento ella podía decir que tenía la verdad en sus manos, el origen de todo y cada uno de los asesinatos, el verdadero fin de aquella pesadilla.

Al verdadero culpable.

Sasori, aquel chico que había pasado parte de su adolescencia con ella, aquel chico que su tío recibió como si hubiese sido su hijo, con el que jugó varias veces, con quien Gaara compartía habitación. Aquella mente silenciosa y de armas tomar cuando se le provocaba, aquel que no perdonaba el retraso y se hundía en discusiones sin sentido con ella.

Aquel maldito traidor.

Observó con rabia una de las tantas fotos que tenía guindada en aquella pared, Sasori, Gaara y ella. Una familia que se había formado sin importar que no hubiera un lazo sanguíneo. Una total mentira.

La repentina queja de alguien llegó a sus oídos, con rapidez dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento, la queja y el golpe en la puerta iba cada vez en aumento mientras se acercaba, cuando abrió la puerta, su mirada chocó con la fría mirada de unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, bajo la mirada reconociendo a una mujer embarazada de no más de 5 meses de gestación.

–¿Puede usted ayudarme? –Pidió con un tono raramente empalagoso. –Necesito bajar las escaleras y no puedo sola, estoy mareada. –Susurró mientras se agarraba fuertemente del brazo de la rubia.

–Los ascensore… –No la dejó terminar.

–Le tengo fobia a esos "aparatos". –Susurró con pena, Temari rió ante la actitud infantil de aquella mujer, sin cerrar la puerta del apartamento se dispuso a ayudar a aquella mujer a bajar las escaleras, caminaron en completo silencio hasta el pasillo en el cual las escaleras se encontraban, con delicadeza ayudó a aquella mujer a entrar en el lugar para luego cerrar la puerta y bajar por aquellas escaleras.

–¿Qué hace usted tan arriba? Estamos en el noveno piso –Preguntó en tono de burla robándole una risa a aquella mujer.

–Los ángeles siempre estamos arriba. – Mencionó con un tono de burla mientras la veía fijamente. –Al menos que seamos ángeles caídos claro está.

–¿Ángeles? –Preguntó con duda. – ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

–Tonta. –Se burló. –Nunca necesite tu ayuda. –Rió agarrándose tan fuerte de ella. –Realmente solo he venido a acabar con tu vida, querida Temari-san. –Se burló.

–¿Hin… Hinata? –Preguntó escandalizada, la única persona que la llamaba de esa forma era la pelinegra. –No puede ser. –Susurró asombrada. –Realmente, realmente eres tú. –Susurró perdida en medio de la revelación, descuido que Hinata aprovechó para poder hacer lo que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar, sin esfuerzo alguno tomó lugar detrás de la rubia, cuando Temari salió de aquel shock en el que se encontraba ya de nada servía, sus pies no se encontraban en suelo firme y su cuerpo ya había caído por el abismo de aquella escalera, lo último que observó fue la gran sonrisa de Hinata ante su caída.

–Vaya. –Mencionó Hinata después de ver cómo el cuerpo de la rubia se golpeaba fuertemente contra el duro piso de aquellas escaleras. –Cae. –Mencionó viendo como el rostro de la rubia besaba el frío piso. –Muere. –Dijo al escuchar el último golpe del cuerpo contra el piso. –Gran victoria. –Dijo con superioridad.

–En efecto, es una gran victoria. –Escuchó la voz de Sasori, cuando se volteó vio con alegría que Sasori llevaba todos y cada uno de los archivos que representaban su perdición. – Descansa en paz, Temari. –Susurró al vacío. Hinata lo apuró en salir para luego cerrar la puerta de aquel lugar y poner un letrero de prohibición así como habían hecho en el primer piso.

 _Mantenimiento se está encargando de la limpieza, lamentamos las molestias._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Departamento de Shikamaru. – tres horas después, 6p.m.**_

Shikamaru lo observaba con detenimiento como si estuviera analizando un ser de otro mundo, su voz se rompía en cada oportunidad que buscaba hablar, simplemente nunca se había esperado aquella visita de aquel día.

–Estuve destinado a caer muchas veces que el suelo ya no representa miedo alguno, viajé buscando un horizonte perdido mientras me reprendía diciendo que la salvación era algo lejano en mi caso, la oscuridad me atrapa en cada momento que veo la luz acercarse, oigo voces que me arrastran lentamente a la locura y... Tengo miedo. Miedo de caer ante la belleza efímera del pecado y unir mi vida a los grilletes de un destino incierto. –Esbozó una cínica sonrisa. – Yo represento la maldad en muchos sentidos Shikamaru, realmente he caído ante lo que ustedes llaman perdición, he hecho cosas de las cuales no me arrepiento. –Se burló mientras tomaba una manzana del comedor de Shikamaru. – Él me ofreció una manzana para que yo cayera en su juego y vendiera mi alma por sus propósitos.

–¿Con qué propósito has venido a verme, Sasori? –Preguntó aunque ya sabía muy bien la respuesta de aquello.

–¿No es obvio? –Rió. – Has mantenido tu ojo encima de mí en cada momento, ¿No te cansaste, verdad? ¿No te supe engañar?

–Itachi confía ciegamente en ti, y tú siempre has sido la flor marchita de aquella investigación.

Lo escuchó reír sin control alguno perdiéndose cada vez más y más, Shikamaru pensó que ese sería el momento perfecto para poder llevar por fin ante la justicia al verdadero pecador, pero su intento de huida fue rápidamente detenido por la mano de Sasori.

–No he terminado. –Dijo seriamente mientras lo veía fijamente. –Entrégame todo lo que tienes y puedo perdonar tu vida.

–¿Y si no? ¿Sino lo hago?¿Qué pasaría? –Exclamó.

–Vaya. –Escuchó la voz de Hinata disfrazada por un falso tono angelical. –Nunca había visto que un simple mortal levantara la voz en contra de un Dios.

–Estás viva. –Susurró.

–Ciertamente, estoy viva. –Se burló. –He venido de la mano de Dios, bendecida por la trinidad para acabar con la vida de un sucio blasfemo.

–¿Contra quién he blasfemado?

–Contra el padre, el hijo y el espíritu santo. –Expresó con una extraña mueca. – Lastimosamente el espíritu santo ha caído y solo quedan dos de aquella hermosa trinidad. –Lamentó exageradamente provocando una ligera risa en Sasori. – Has pecado. –Sentenció cambiando su actitud.

–Y la paga del pecado es la muerte. –Rió. –Entiendo perfectamente. Me rindo. –Se dejó caer al piso. –Purga mis pecados, después de todo, todos sabr… –Calló al ver que Hinata retrocedía del lugar en el cual estaba y buscaba algo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver lo que Hinata llevaba en manos. Aquel sobre de aquella caja, la investigación que debía estar bajo el cuidado de… – ¿Temari? ¿Qué le has hecho a Temari? –Preguntó de forma violenta intentando lanzarse en contra de Hinata, Sasori lo hizo caer sin el mayor esfuerzo. – ¿Temari está...?

–Muerta. –Rompió en carcajadas. –Terriblemente muerta. –Rió sin control alguno. – Lastimosamente la joven cayó por las escaleras ayudando a una mujer embarazada. ¡Lo hubieses visto! –Exclamó eufórica. – Su cuerpo pegar fuertemente contra el pavimento, mientras el sonido de los huesos romperse inundaban el lugar. Es maravilloso. –Rió.

–Eres una… –Calló ante la mirada que le dio la pelinegra.

–Me hundiste bebé. –Acusó fuera de sí. –Yo no perdono a aquellos que atentan en contra de mí.

–Quisiste hundirme. –Escuchó la voz de Sasori. –Si yo no hubiese actuado en este preciso momento estaría tras las rejas. –Mencionó con terror. –Pero ahora tú podrás encontrarte con tu amada en el paraíso. –Sonrió sacando de su bolsillo lo que Shikamaru reconoció como una jeringa. En ese preciso momento quiso levantarse y salir huyendo pero el miedo había calado profundamente dentro de sí y, por más que se ordenaba levantarse, su cuerpo no respondía ante el impulso. Con horror vio como la aguja entraba en su piel y como el líquido empezaba su recorrido lentamente en su torrente sanguíneo. Su mirada se encontró una última vez con Sasori viendo entre aquel vacío y frío ser.

–He visto al diablo. –Susurró sintiendo un extraño efecto tranquilizador. –Me ha brindado la mano como si fuera un amigo y me llevó a la muerte.

–Duerme en paz Shikamaru. –Sonrió. –Encuentra a tu amada y sé feliz por la eternidad, después de todo la muerte no es más que un sueño y un olvido, dormirás eternamente y tu vida será trágicamente olvidada, serás recordado como el hombre que dejó su vida por la mujer que amaba.

 _Sus ojos se cerraron, su corazón dejó de latir y su cuerpo cayó ante el Dios y el Demonio._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Departamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – Dos horas después.**_

Sakura observó con diversión el caminar de Sasuke a través de la cocina, para nadie era un secreto que Sasuke no tenía conocimiento alguno de repostería, en eso era vencido por Itachi y con una gran ventaja, pero verlo esforzarse por ganar una apuesta era simplemente gracioso.

–Si dejas mucho tiempo eso en el horno, explotará. –Se burló queriéndole tender una trampa, Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante la diversión de la pelirrosa y se detuvo un momento antes de introducir la bandeja en el horno.

–Es de vidrio… ¿Por qué explot… –Se calló al ver la expresión de Sakura ante su intento de ser chef. –Mientes. –Le reclamó, Sakura explotó en carcajadas al verlo fruncir el ceño.–¿Te parece divertido? –Preguntó.

–Es jodidamente divertido. –Afirmó sacándole la lengua. – Ríndete y llama a Itachi, mi antojo de cupcakes se irá. –Se quejó infantilmente.

–Itachi me dio dos horas. –Alegó tercamente. –Puedo hacerlo.

–Quiero ensalada de frutas. –Pidió. – y cupcakes de Itachi.

–Itachi en estos momentos está ocupado. –Dijo mientras ingresaba la bandeja en el horno. –Nada malo pasará, confía en un Uchiha, siempre ganamos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y ciertamente, había ganado… La cocina podía parecer un desastre pero Sasuke Uchiha había logrado hacer los malditos cupcakes, cosa que Sakura y su bebé agradecieron infinitamente. Sasuke vio como Sakura se dejaba caer en la cama, mientras aún le quedaban varios cupcakes en la bandeja.

–No puedo más. –Dijo dejando caer su mano en la cama. – Necesito descansar.

–Necesitas comer más. –Alegó en forma divertida mientras se sentaba, tomando posición encima de la pelirrosa, Sakura lo vio con duda mientras que el Uchiha se encargaba de agarrar un cupcake y llevárselo a la boca.

–Se supone que el cup… –Las palabras murieron en su boca al encontrarse con los hambrientos labios del pelinegro, cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba devolviendo con el mismo fervor aquel beso que el Uchiha había iniciado, sus manos recorrieron con completa libertad el torso del chico dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el final de la camisa para poder retirarla, cuando se sintió cerca de su cometido el pelinegro cortó el beso.

–Un cupcake, un beso más. –Demandó.

–Pero no quiero cupcakes, quiero…

–Era tu antojo. –Mencionó divertido.

–Tengo otro tipo de antojo en este momento.

–¿Tienes otro antojo? –Preguntó divertido. – ¿Cuál es?

–Pensándolo bien quiero más cupcakes. –Mencionó. – ¿Me los darias?

–A sus órdenes. –Rió para luego apoderarse nuevamente de los labios de su mujer.

Después de todo, los cupcakes no eran tan importantes en ese preciso momento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Temari. – Un día después.**_

Gaara inspeccionó el lugar de arriba abajo tratando de localizar a su hermana, le había preocupado que Temari no asistiera a la cena que habían pautado más de una semana, tenía largo tiempo de no ver a su hermana ya que según ella estaba trabajando en un caso que alborotaría al cielo y la tierra y los uniría nuevamente, su mirada vagó por toda la habitación, por lo visto Temari no había pasado la noche en aquel lugar y él simplemente estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Su teléfono celular sonó llamando su atención, sonrió al ver el remitente.

 _ **De: Señor tiempo.**_

 _ **Buen día ¿Vendrás a jugar, no? Ya me aliste y estoy preparado para darte una paliza en tenis.**_

 _ **Salúdame a Temari. Tengo mucho tiempo sin verla, la extraño.**_

–Estúpido Sasori. –Rió mientras salía del apartamento. – ¿Ascensores o escaleras? – Se preguntó. – Si fuera flojo como Sasori, escogería el ascensor, pero seguramente si bajo por las escaleras quizás consiga a Temari mientras regresa, así que vamos por las escaleras. –Mencionó dirigiéndose al pasillo por el cual encontraría las escaleras, su idea fue rápidamente descartada por la prohibición en la puerta. –Lástima Temari. –Se lamento fijamente. –Tendré que seguir el ejemplo de Sasori.

…

– _Empiecen a usar más las escaleras. –Gritó una rubia de no más de 21 años. – Sasori, usa las malditas escaleras. –Le escuchó regañar._

– _Pierdo el tiempo y odio hacer esperar a la gente. –Se quejó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba en dirección a los ascensores. –Retrásate tú si quieres._

– _Ese animal. –La escuchó insultarlo. –Gaara, sigue siempre mi ejemplo y usa las escaleras, son más sanas mientras que los ascensores son para flojos. –Gritó haciendo detener al pelirrojo, Gaara vio con diversión la estúpida pelea que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo._

– _¿Flojo? Cuidado pisas mal y te caes. –Rió. –Con lo tonta que eres, un día de estos te puede pasar._

…

–Que buenos recuerdos. –Mencionó mientras tomaba camino al ascensor. –Definitivamente deberíamos reunirnos más seguido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Ino – 10a.m**_

La rubia escuchaba atentamente la risa del rubio al frente de ella, Naruto había pasado la mayor parte del día haciéndole compañía mientras recordaban aquellas viejas peleas que en su momento llegaron a tener.

–Eras una bruja. –Le dijo rompiendo en carcajadas, la rubia en lugar de alterarse se lo tomó como un halago.

–Sigo siendo una bruja. –Rió. –Siempre lo seré. –Expresó con una pose que ella consideró triunfal y que al rubio le dio mucha risa.

–Estos últimos días has estado tan decaída ¿Pasó algo que no sabíamos? –Preguntó sin disfrazar su interés.

–Realmente no, son cosas sin importancia. –Mintió. – Solo necesitaba unos momentos para encontrarme a mí misma. –Declaró. –He desperdiciado mucho tiempo y creo que debo abrirme a nuevos horizontes.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir? –Preguntó sin entender.

–Iré a casa. –Mencionó. –Me iré con mi padre a Japón.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –La rubia rompió en carcajadas ante la expresión del rubio.

–Mentira. –Sonrió. –Nunca dejaría a Sakura bajo las garras del Uchiha, InoSaku manda. –Afirmó. –Además, yo soy la segunda mamá de la hija de Sakura.

–¿Segunda mamá? –Preguntó entre risas.

–Sí. Aunque realmente creo que seré mejor padre, aquí entre nos, Sasuke no se ve muy paternal. –Exageró. –Él seguramente no sabrá ni siquiera como cambiarle el pañal a su hija.

–Ya. –Rió. – ¿Y tú eres una experta?

–No. –Confesó. –Pero soy mujer y eso se me hará más fácil a mí. –Rió.

–Interesante, muy interesante.

–Lo sé, conmigo Sakura se ganó el cielo. No hay nadie mejor que yo. –Mencionó haciendo nuevamente una pose triunfal y con una gran sonrisa, Naruto rió acompañándola, en aquellos momentos no se arrepentía de haber conocido a aquella bruja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Jefatu**_ _ **ra. 12p.m**_

–¿Han visto a Shikamaru? –Preguntó Kakashi mientras entraba en la sala de reuniones.

–Ni a Shikamaru, ni a Temari. –Respondió Neji perdiéndose entre las líneas de los expedientes que estaba revisando.

–Es muy raro que no llegara aún, Shikamaru es muy puntual. –Mencionó sentándose al lado del castaño. – ¿Qué tenemos? –Preguntó.

–Mujer de treinta años, una ramera de élite. –Rió. – Karin fue quien atendió el llamado, pensamos que la persona que llamó fue la misma que asesinó a la mujer, estaban en una zona demasiado alejada de la ciudad como para que alguien se la encontrara casualmente.

–Ramera de élite eh. –Suspiró. – ¿Él mismo modo de ataque?

–Él mismo modo, violación, tortura y asesinato. –Dijo secamente. –Un loco más se encuentra en las calles.

–Necesitamos trabajar en su pronta captura. –Escucharon la voz de Itachi. –No podemos dejar que se convierta en el nuevo Lee.

–Ciertamente. –Afirmó Kakashi. –No podemos dejar que la historia se repita.

–¿Sospechosos? –Preguntó el azabache tomando lugar junto Kakashi y Neji.

–Hasta ahora nadie me convence para ser un digno sospechoso. –Confesó Neji mientras esparcía los papeles en la mesa. – Cada una de las personas detrás de estos expedientes tiene potencial para ser el nuevo loco de la ciudad. –Se quejó. –Quizás si mantenemos la vigilancia en estos dos seguramente podemos obtener algo.

–Nuevamente Hidan, eh. –Rió el azabache. – Puedes descartarlo, Sasori y yo hemos estado vigilándolo y no ha hecho nada que sea peligroso.

–¿Kakuzu? –Preguntó Kakashi. – Estas personas son las mismas que hemos estado teniendo bajo vigilancia desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué piensas que ellos?

–Son territoriales y posesivos, la caída de Lee los hizo despertar y querer reclamar su puesto en esta sociedad.

–¿Quién vigila a Kakuzu? –Preguntó Kakashi.

–Sasuke junto con Naruto e Ino. –Respondió. –Y al igual que Hidan, no hay nada peligroso.

–De todas formas mantenga su guardia en alto, de la anterior investigación aprendí que cualquiera puede ser un asesino. –Suspiró. –Hasta una mujer de apariencia y actitud de un ángel.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – Dos horas después.**_

Sasuke los vio desde lejos, aquella unión que Sakura y Sasori compartían, las bromas del pelirrojo hacia Sakura y los sobornos de la misma en contra de Sasori. Cuando Sakura se levantó de la cama y salió en dirección al baño él decidió acercarse a Sasori, sus miradas se encontraron en un frío camino de comunicación.

–Sakura te aprecia. –Dijo secamente.

–Soy su hermano. ¿No? –Rió. – Es obvio que me tenga aprecio.

–¿Qué querías lograr dándome a entender que no estoy equivocado contigo?

–Nunca te he dado la razón en algo. –Mencionó tranquilamente mientras jugaba con las sábanas. – Has escuchado lo que querías oír.

–No dejaré que dañes a Sakura nuevamente. Lo juro. –Mencionó con seguridad.

–Ya. –Suspiró. – Realmente espero que cumplas tu juramento. –Rió. –Los dioses a veces pierden su albedrío y se dejan seducir por el mal.

–Tú no eres un Dios.

–Y no es mi intención serlo. –Soltó secamente. – Sakura es…

–¿Soy? –Preguntó llamando la atención de los dos hombres. – ¿Pasa algo?

–Simplemente decía a tu futuro esposo lo especial que eres para mí, hermana. –Sonrió. –Tú y mi sobrina obviamente.

–Ya eso lo sabía. –Mencionó burlonamente mientras se aferraba al brazo del pelinegro.

–Sasuke. –Llamó el pelirrojo. – Puedes estar seguro que mientras sea yo el que domine, Sakura nunca estará en peligro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. –Dos horas después.**_

–¿Por qué te ríes? –Preguntó mientras veía a Sasori avanzar hacia ella.

–Realmente das gracia cuando comes de esa forma.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?

–Es que me asombra que aún no seas una bolita. –Se burló. –Comes como si fueran diez personas.

–Sasori Jr demanda demasiada alimentación, no puedo dejarlo pasar hambre. –Rió al ver al pelirrojo arquear la ceja.

–¿Jr? –Rió. – Ten más originalidad. –Se burló. – Llámalo como su padre.

–No. –Rió. –Naruto no cuidará de mi hijo.

–¿Quién lo hará? – Preguntó con interés llevándose a la boca una papa frita.

–Neji. –Susurró. –El apellido Hyuga debe seguir vivo.

–Buena elección. –Rió. –Cámbiate de ropa y ponte tus disfraces, Gaara vendrá dentro de un rato.

–¿Ya no lo viste hoy? –Preguntó. –Tenía entendido que jugarías tenis.

–Nunca llegó. –Mencionó. – Así que para pagar su falta, ha decidido venir a pasar tiempo de calidad con su "primo" –Se burló.

–¿Aún no lo han descubierto? –Preguntó con una gran sonrisa adornando su cara, Sasori rió.

–No. –Rompió en risas. – Aquellos que cayeron aún no han sido descubiertos.

–Sería divertido ir a buscar a Temari en plan de reencuentro familiar ¿No lo crees?

–Ciertamente, sería muy divertido, pero no soy tan malo.

–¿O sea, la mala soy yo? –Se burló. –Tienes razón, dejémoslo pasar, por el momento es lo mejor. –Y entre risas, aquella mujer cumplió con lo que se le había ordenado. –No todos los días se recibe en casa a una pobre víctima que ha perdido a su hermana. –Rió sacando un vestido negro. –Honor a quien honor merece ¿No, Temari-san? –Se burló.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n8**_

* * *

Primeramente…

 _ **¡Hola! Feliz y hermoso año nuevo**_ a cada uno de ustedes que están leyendo esto! Realmente espero que este año sea de muchas bendiciones para cada uno de ustedes, mis mejores deseos.

Debo agradecer también a mi beta reader, _**Hikari Takashi Y *-***_ Por ayudarme en esto y revisar los pequeños y grandes errores que se me pueden haber escapado.

Algo me dice que debo de salir huyendo antes de que ustedes me alcancen, y no lo digo solamente yo, lo dice la ciencia 100% real, no fake.

Aunque muchos no lo crean, aunque quieran matarme por lo que escribí, aunque quieran entrar en negación… Sí, si lo hice:v Shikamaru y Temari dicen _**''Good bye Rosse, fue un honor estar en esta historia''**_ debemos dar las gracias al OST de Orochimaru por esto, yo simplemente escuche la canción y a mi mente retorcida llegó ese rayito de luz y dije… ¿Por qué no? Y bueno… Aquí ven los resultados.

 _ **Sasori y Hinata, nuevamente en las andanzas.**_

Aunque muchas querían que Sasori sea un simple espectador de todo el desmadre, lamento decirles que no será así, mantengo firmemente que los antagonistas son malos hasta el último momento de su vida, al menos que sufra demasiado y por misericordia divina se me ocurra cambiarlo, ambos seguirán siendo bien pinches malos y no me arrepiento de nada. Hinata por su parte, realmente es un experimento para mí ver que tanta maldad puedo ponerle a ella, me encanta en serio ponerla como alguien malo y sin sentimientos, así que no será la última vez que la lean de esa forma.

Ino y Naruto _**7u7r**_ depende de cómo vea las cosas veré como me muevo en esta ''pareja'' es que me gusta el SaiIno xD Aunque realmente yo shippeo a Ino hasta con Sakura, _**100% real no fake.**_

Sasuki bebé no pierde tiempo para lanzarse encima de mi bebé, aunque bueno se lo merece después de tanto sufrimiento que le he dado a lo largo de la historia xD

Tsunade, su padre y su leyenda de Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi, la verdad estaba leyendo acerca de eso y me dije… ¿Por qué no? Jajajajaja me gustó mucho la manera de relacionarlos y aquí estamos.

 _ **¿Creen que Sasori bebé mate a Tsunade?**_

 _ **¿Creen que ambos hermanos se verán cegados por el odio?**_

Las investigaciones acerca del nuevo asesino siguen en marcha, me imagino que más de uno debe tener sus sospechosos en mente, espero que algún día empiecen a contar cuáles son sus sospechosos e-e

 _ **Como siempre, responderé sus reviews:**_

 _ **RossyStyles**_ _ **: ¡Hola Rossy, Feliz año nuevo!**_ Me alegra que escucharas la canción acompañada del capítulo, de verdad para mí fue perfecta al momento de escribir. Jajajaja nadie en si sabe que pensar acerca de Hinata, eso está bajo su decisión pero por mi parte, la amo(? Ella quiere que vuelvan a ser ellos. ¿Si me explico? Ella quiere que lo que los unió renazca nuevamente y por lo visto lo ha logrado en gran parte, considero que sería mejor que abandonara al niño antes de quedárselo. ¿Quién crees que sea el asesino? Cuente amiga 7u7

Shion era la principal fuente de información, como lo dije en el capítulo anterior ella era una Senju y si, ella mantenía comunicación con la familia y sabía muy bien que ella era compartía familia con Sasori y Sakura. Saludos, muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCECITO311**_ _ **: ¡Hola Dulce, Feliz año nuevo again!**_ Bienvenida a juegos mentales con su anfitrión Rosse ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? Tsunade es tonta, mira que meterse de una vez en aquel lugar, pero por los momentos sigue más que viva. En algo estas equivocada beibi, Aziel es primo de Sakura y sobrino de Tsunade. El Aziel al que odia Tsunade ya murió y era el padre de quien se presentó ante Sakura en el hospital, ya veremos más adelante como se mueven los Senju para llevarse a Sasori y Sakura. Los Senju están locos como lo has dicho, así que… Son de armas tomar. Sasori bebé sueña con ser bueno pero, Hinata, su lado malvado y yo no lo dejamos xD Jajaja sabía que eso de Shion dejaría a muchos _**K.O.**_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Me acabas de hacer el día, cuando leí tu review por primera vez rompí en risas y aún me da risa por los desastres naturales que pensaste que causaría xD No soy tan mala, en serio que no. Sasuki y Sasori, bueno allá ellos y su disputa eterna, aunque ciertamente Sasuki tiene muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, igualmente para ti. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente _ **. Rosse.**_

 _ **Louise: ¡Hola Lou, a ti no te deseo feliz año por fea! :v**_ Deja de decir que soy diabólica, yo soy un ángel. Y ciertamente, Sasori le ha dicho la ''verdad'' a medias a Sasuki, ¿Qué pasara? 7u7r Gracias por leerme hija de fruta, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **: ¡Hola anónimo que no dejó su nombre xD, feliz año!**_ Aunque no actualice tan rápido, aquí traigo la continuación. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Mitsuki Tsukiomi: ¡Hola Mitsuki, feliz año!**_ Jajajaja la información corre rápido en esa familia, todo lo ven, todo lo escuchan. Como tú, también me gustó esa escena, es muy buena. Muchos no sabes qué hacer con respecto a Hinata, yo te aconsejo que te unas a mi bando y la ames(? En sí ella no busca algo realmente malo, o bueno si:v pero emmm… No sé cómo justificarla Jajaja. Y con respecto a la canción, lo sé ;_; transmite mucho feel;_; No beibi, aunque lo di a entender, Tsunade no fue quien murió xD esas vacíos de información, no son simple relleno… En algún momento de la historia los iré revelando uwu Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Maria Fernanda365**_ _ **: ¡Hola Maria Fernanda, Feliz año!**_ Me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias por darme la oportunidad, espero te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Vaniale**_ _ **: ¡Hola Vania, feliz año nuevo again!**_ Gracias, gracias. JAJAJAJA Vania, venga a defender a su OTP y a Sasori. Bueno con respecto a Sakura, los Senju, Sasori, aún hay cosas que ver, muchos relatos e historias que saldrán a la luz, e Ino… Bueno ella es fuerte, créeme que mi intención no es volverla loca, la amo please ;_; con respecto a Hinata, no es que se dejará atrapar tan fácil, todo tiene una razón de ser. Emm bueno… Sasuki sabe y no sabe, necesita pruebas para poder llevar a Sasori ante la justicia y obviamente no las tiene, ni las tendr… Digo ya veremos qué pasa. Personalmente yo creo que es mejor que Hinata abandone al bebé. ¡JA! ¿Creyeron que realmente a Hinata le importaba su hijo con lo que paso en el cap 3 verdad? Rosse rompiendo ilusiones forever :v a Tsunade todo le juega en contra, yo siendo ella me arrepiento de mis pecados porque pium la tierra la espera :v JAJAJAJAJAJA Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Nenyk05**_ _ **: ¡Hola Neny, feliz año nuevo para vos!**_ Primeramente muchas gracias por leer la historia, me alegra que te guste. Jajajaja ¿Por qué? xD jajajajajaja me dio risa, sorry… Tu teléfono no tiene la culpa beibi xD créeme que se y comprendo que te sientas así, hasta yo si fuera la lectora xD Pero no lo soy –inserte cara malvada. – JAJAJAJAJA Sasuki cuida a Sakura, en serio me da risa no puedo evitarlo JAJAJAJAJA. Una vez me pasó pero leyendo un libro, mi mamá pensó que estaba loca xD Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Tathuhime**_ _ **: ¡Tathuhime, holi feliz año!**_ Durante tu ausencia han pasado varias cosas, y si… El incesto manda _**7u7r**_ okno. Hinata, querida Hinata… Es más villana actualmente, si. Pero todo eso es para traer nuevamente a Sasori al mundo que ellos conocían. Y en eso tenés razón, Sasori realmente ama a Sakura, sin importar como este el siempre piensa en ella. Jajajaja Sasuki es un fantasma a veces en este fic, lo sé xDD y en eso tenés razón también, hay muchas cosas por desarrollar que ciertamente debo trabajar y créeme que se me olvida algunos. NaruIno está en discusión Jajaja lo sé, pero es que a veces son tan lindos(? Vi un fanart y me encantó *-* No beibi, mi plan no es volver loca a Ino, todo tiene una razón de ser. El lazo de Ino y Saku sigue vivo. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente… Saludos. _**Rosse.**_

… _ **.**_

No puedo irme sin antes agradecer a quienes votaron por mí en los premios Naruto Fanfic. _**Sasori bebé**_ quedo en _**tercer lugar como ''Villano del año''**_ Hinata quedó en el _**cuadro de honor.**_

'' _ **Ella te amó''**_ también obtuvo el tercer lugar. En '' _ **Autor 2016 e Icha Icha premiun''**_ quedé en el cuadro de honor. Muchas gracias en serio.

Mi historia aquí empezó el 23 de abril del 2016 y no me arrepiento de nada uwu. _**Muchas gracias por apoyarme.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí,**_ _ **para ir terminando uwu**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Espero que sí;-;**_

 _ **Recuerden siempre que los reviews animan a cada escritor 7u7r**_

 _Nos leemos nuevamente la semana que viene 7u7r, y si no es así… La otra(?_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **Pd: Algún error, sean libres de decírmelo uwu**_

 _ **Bye. Feliz noche.**_


	9. Memorias

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Esta es una continuación de Llamada de emergencia, obviamente debes leer la primera parte para poder conectar cables con esta(? Solamente digo(?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **9.**_

 _ **Memorias.**_

* * *

 _._

 _La gente se pierde inconscientemente en las memorias que los atormentan, se dejan arrastrar por los peores suelos y cuando se dan cuenta, su vida simplemente ha sido tomada por alguien más._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cinco días atrás. – Apartamento de Naruto.**_

Naruto ahogó un bostezo, aquel día definitivamente estaba empezando mal, la idea de pasar casi toda la mañana y tarde acostado se había ido a la mierda en el preciso instante en el que Sasuke Le avisó que debían montar vigilancia a un posible sospechoso. Avanzó con la flojera dominando sus pasos por aquel apartamento, se encontró sentado en la sala mientras su mirada estaba fija en un sobre que estaba en el piso cercano a la puerta, la curiosidad pudo más que el querer averiguar quién había dejado aquel sobre, lo recogió y se concentro en leer lo que decía.

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki._**

 _La única persona que ha hundido tú vida es **Ino Yamanaka.**_

 _Te quitó a la mujer que amabas y te quitó la oportunidad de ser padre._

 _Ella fue quien llevó a **Hinata Hyuga** al suicidio y por eso la pelinegra nunca pudo escapar de aquel incendio._

 _ **Ino Yamanaka** la empujó a la muerte con sus visitas._

 _Usted puede confirmar esto en el hospital psiquiátrico, no se deje engañar; esa mujer es peligrosa._

 ** _Atte: Un amigo de la luz._**

–¿Ino? –Preguntó. – ¿Qué es esto? –Siguió revisando para ver si aquel sobre tenía algún contenido aparte, pero no había nada más. A su mente sin querer llegaron memorias del pasado.

…

–¿Hinata? Es muy estúpida para ser nuestra amiga. –Rió una rubia de no más de catorce años. –No me cae bien.

…

–Siempre fingiendo ser un ángel. No me gusta.

…

–¿Te gusta Hinata? Ja! –Se burló. –Te ha tocado una loca.

…

–Siempre pensé que fingía todo, pero realmente lo sufrió. Vaya. –Rió.

…

–Acepte a Hinata en mi círculo social solo por Sakura. No me gusta para nada. –Mencionó despreocupadamente.

…

–Aquellas cosas eran cuando Ino tenía celos y envidia de todos, es imposible que ella…

 ** _Usted puede confirmar esto en el hospital psiquiátrico, no se deje engañar; esa mujer es peligrosa._**

–Hinata. –Susurró dejándose caer en el mueble. –Siempre tuviste razón y nunca te creí.

…

– _¿Pasa algo, Hinata? –Preguntó al ver la pelinegra con aquel semblante triste, la chica solamente lo miró como si fuera a romperse en lágrimas._

– _Es Ino. –Mencionó. –Nunca estamos de acuerdo y siempre sale con sus malos comentarios._

– _¿Pelea de amigas? –Se burló._

– _Ino nunca me ha considerado su amiga. –Rió secamente. –Siempre me ha odiado._

– _¿Por qué? –Mencionó abrazando a la pelinegra._

– _Nunca creerá en mí. Y todos creerán en ella. Ino es como Tenten, ¿Sabes? Ella se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja y no lo suelta hasta que todo salga a su favor. Piensa que soy una farsa y quizás si lo soy, quizás soy un ser asqueroso con cara de ángel, pero yo realmente las quiero. –Sollozó. –Realmente las quiero._

– _Y ellas a ti. –Mencionó abrazandola aún más fuerte._

– _Solo Sakura. –Susurró. –Por eso solamente ella será libre de juicio, por lo menos de mi parte._

– _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó confundido. La pelinegra sonrió._

– _Dios siempre juzga. Dios todo lo ve. –Sonrió. –Algunos dioses son bondadosos y perdonan la ofensa, pero otros simplemente hacen caer a quien le estorbe._

…

Y ahora sí lo entendía, aquel mensaje oculto, aquello que Hinata siempre decía, indirectamente ella le había dicho que no era la persona que todo el mundo creía y sin embargo él nunca prestó la atención debida, él simplemente la ignoró sin hacer algo al respecto.

La dejó hundirse más.

…

– _¿Que pieza serías en el ajedrez, Hinata-chan? –Preguntó el rubio mientras pensaba su nuevo movimiento._

– _La dama, obviamente._

– _¿Por qué? –Preguntó mientras movía un peón hacia delante._

– _Tengo un rey que sabe cuidar a su reina. –Rió. –Y muchos peones que se sacrificarían por mí._

– _¿Yo soy el rey? –Preguntó en medio de risas, Hinata negó para su asombro._

– _Tú eres un peón sacrificable que puede convertirse en rey._

– _¿Peón? ¿Entonces, quién es el rey? ¿Neji?_

– _Mi rey es una carta secreta, Neji es la torre de mi jugada._

– _¿Cuál jugada?_

– _Tiempo al tiempo, Naruto-kun. –Sonrió mientras su rey tomaba posesión en el tablero de Naruto haciéndola ganadora absoluta. –Jaque mate._

…

– _En algún momento te tocará elegir. –Susurró mientras se dejaba caer al lado del rubio. – Amor o amistad._

– _¿Qué se supone qu…_

– _Elige sabiamente Naruto-kun. –Rió. –Dios premia a sus buenos discípulos._

…

– _¿Me amas? –Preguntó en medio de risas, el rubio asintió. –Entonces siempre cree en mí, todo lo que hago es por una razón._

…

– _¿Te gustaría ser padre? –Naruto la vio sin entender. –Un niño rubio como tú, debe ser hermoso. –Suspiró. –Te quiero, Naruto-kun._

…

– _Ino siempre irá en contra de mí. –La escuchó quejarse por teléfono. –No sé cuánto pueda soportar._

– _¿Con quién hablas? –Preguntó, Hinata enmudeció al verlo entrar._

…

– _El enemigo está tan cerca de nosotros que nadie es capaz de verlo. –Sonrió mientras llenaba algunas carpetas. –Naruto-kun, cuando atrapes al asesino… Dale un gran beso de bienvenida. –Rompió en carcajadas._

…

– _Por el amor se hacen muchas cosas. –Mencionó perdida en sus pensamientos. –He hecho tantas cosas de las cuales no me arrepiento y él sigue cuidando de mí tan devotamente._

– _¿Él? ¿Quién?_

– _El único hombre que ha sabido romper cada una de mis defensas._

…

– _Cuando te toque elegir, elígeme a mí, yo seré siempre tu verdad; Naruto-kun._

…

– _Realmente espero que en el futuro, aunque yo caiga, ese amor que predicas cada día te haga vengarme ante cualquiera que me llame una farsa._

…

– _Perdón. –Mencionó._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó confundido._

– _Me odiaras._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Te haré daño. –Mencionó. –Pero igual siempre esperaré que tú y yo, en algún momento estemos en paz._

– _¿Paz? ¿De cuál paz hablas? Hinata…_

– _Te amo, realmente te amo, pero yo… Yo ya he decidido lo que seré, como lo haré y a quien defenderé… Lo siento; por favor perdóname._

…

–Definitivamente, te elijo a ti, Hinata-chan. –Susurró. –Por favor, en donde quiera que estés… Perdóname. Esta vez haré lo correcto, te lo aseguro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – Actualidad.**_

…

– _Ne, Sasuke-kun… ¿No te cansas? –Rió la pelinegra. –Has venido dos veces y has salido sin progreso alguno, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré esta vez?_

– _¿En qué momento alguien tan puro como tú se cayó de esa forma?_

– _Eh, soy pura. –Se burló. –Estoy llegando a pensar que estas confundiendo tus sentimientos hacia mí._

– _Hmp._

– _No es un no, ni es un sí. ¿Es un tal vez?_

– _Vete a la mierda, Hinata._

– _Ya, no seas tan rústico, me hieres. –Se burló. –Pero me gusta, realmente me gusta._

– _¿Quién es?_

– _Sakura. –Rió. –Todo es por Sakura._

– _Mient…_

– _Hay alguien que la ama más que tú, ese alguien hizo tantas cosas que no puedo contarlas, actualmente él ''murió'' pero yo seré quien se encargue de traerlo de nuevo, y cuando eso pase; te darás cuenta que ese lazo es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo._

– _¿No te da miedo?_

– _¿Miedo? Me da terror. –Dijo sinceramente. –Nunca sabré cuando se levante en contra de mí._

…

– _Sasuke-kun. –Escuchó a la pelinegra. –Has estado tan ¿Distraído? ¿Pasa algo?_

– _No pasa nada. –Mencionó secamente. Ella lo miró fijamente por varios minutos, acción que incomodo al azabache. Ella rió._

– _¿Te intimide o te puse nervioso?_

– _Ninguna de las dos, no me gusta que…_

– _Después de todo, soy una mujer linda. ¿No?_

– _Ciertamente, lo eres._

– _Eso lo puedo tomar como un cumplido si hablamos de ti._

…

 _Aquel día seguramente lo necesitarían, pero él simplemente necesitaba un espacio para pensar, su atención brilló ante la entrada de un bar cercano, quizás algún trago lo ayudaría a pensar con mayor rapidez. Sin embargo en aquel momento su mirada chocó con la de aquella mujer dándole una sensación de reconocimiento, nunca ninguna mujer lo había visto así; con aquel desafío y prepotencia, con aquellos aires de superioridad… Nunca nadie lo había hecho después de ella… De Hinata._

…

– _¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? –Preguntó._

– _Te odio. –Confesó la pelinegra. –Realmente te odio. Sasuke la miró sin entender._

– _Es broma. –Rió. –Nunca odiaría al gran Uchiha Sasuke._

…

– _Neh, Sasuke-kun… ¿Alguna vez has dudado de lo que sientes por Sakura?_

…

–Mierda. –Maldijo por lo bajo. – ¿Qué me pasa?

–El gran Uchiha Sasuke está… ¿Confundido? –Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de él en la mesa.

–No te interesa.

–Todo lo que tiene que ver con Sakura es de mi interés, más cuando nombras a una muerta en voz alta. –Rió. –Oye oye… –Se burló. – ¿Has caído? –Sabes, como hermano de Sakura, la amo mucho… Ella es alguien tan importante para mí. En su momento me gustó. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello exótico, esa personalidad que atrapa y la belleza que desborda… Vaya, una original. –Rió. –Lastimosamente es mi hermana. –Mencionó con burla. –Pero…

–Cierra la maldita boca.

–¿Estas tan inestable mentalmente que no puedes descifrar una emboscada? –Preguntó. –Amo a Sakura, si. Pero no soy tu enemigo y no lo seré siempre y cuando ella esté bien, si no lo está. Obviamente que el causante eres tú, por lo tanto serias mi enemigo.

–No estoy entendiendo a que vienen tus comentarios.

–No tientes tu suerte. –Rió. –Como ya te dije… No te considero mi enemigo en absoluto, pero aparte de Sakura hay alguien más a quien debo proteger por sobre todas las cosas. Así que… –Palmeó la espalda del azabache. – Ante Dios nunca alces tu voluntad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Un día antes de la muerte de Temari.**_

La rubia tragó precipitadamente la bebida que llevaba en manos al ver a quien arrojaba toda la investigación de Shikamaru.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Cada investigación tenía una línea de tiempo con Hinata, un enlace que llevaba todo a Sasori, aquel pelirrojo que se supo meter entre los mejores grupos de investigación, aquel que se ganó la confianza de Itachi y de Kakashi, aunque la mayoría de todo era una suposición, todo tenia lógica, la repentina amistad entre Hinata y Sasori, el interés de Sasori acerca del caso, la repentina cercanía con Sakura.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?

El timbre sonó haciéndola levantarse rápidamente, como si hubiese sido escuchada por el diablo, al frente de ella estaba él, tan serio como siempre y con su misma actitud de fastidio.

–Has dicho que estoy en ¿problemas? –Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras pasaba sin invitación alguna al departamento. –¿Que se supone que hice? –Rió por lo bajo mientras se sentaba a escasa distancia de los papeles que ella había guardado celosamente.

–Sas…Sasori, tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿No es obvio? –Preguntó confundido. –Tengo tiempo sin verte y te extrañaba.

–Necesito que te vayas, por favor. –Pidió, Sasori arqueó la ceja en señal de confusión.

–Me niego. –Rió levantándose. La rubia al ver la dirección que tomaba el pelirrojo corrió rápidamente descolocando completamente a Sasori, en su afán por recoger los papeles nunca se dio cuenta que Sasori agarró una hoja del piso y se la llevó cuidadosamente a su bolsillo.

–Por favor… Por favor no puedo atenderte ahora. –Mencionó. –Déjame sola. –Pidió.

–¿Por qué me ves así? –Preguntó seriamente. –Soy yo… Soy Sasori, soy tu…

–No me siento bien. ¿Ok? –Mintió. –Realmente no estoy en condiciones para poder recibirte hoy… Déjame descansar y después puedes venir. –Intentó sonreír, algo que Sasori no le creyó.

–Me tienes miedo. –Mencionó con un tono parecido al dolor. Temari abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa en el rostro del pelirrojo. –Realmente me tienes miedo. –El intentó tocarla pero ella se rehusó dando un paso hacia atrás. Sasori bajó su mano al instante y la miró envuelto en un aura de dolor y sorpresa. –Te perdí y me has perdido.

–No, yo no… –Él la calló con un gesto.

–No importa. –Dijo dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta. –Realmente ya no importa Temari. –Sonrió. –Después de todo nunca nos pertenecimos el uno al otro.

–Yo siempre te quise, Sasori… Pero…

–Silencio. –Dijo tranquilamente. –Gracias por todo, realmente gracias por todo lo que hiciste y has hecho por mí, sin embargo no tengo porque pedir disculpas. ¿Cierto? –Rió. –Cada quien se mueve a su parecer y ataca como cree debido. Eso me lo enseñaste tú.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Ese mismo día – Apartamento de Sasori.**_

–Lo sabe, ella lo sabe. –Gritó tirando todo lo que estaba en la mesa, Hinata lo vio actuar de aquella manera y palideció al verlo buscar su mirada. –Nos hundirá si no hacemos algo.

–¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas?

–Temari. Esa maldita bruja siempre estuvo detrás de mí.

–No. –Susurró. –No fue ella directamente. –Rió la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en el mueble más cercano. – Shikamaru es el cerebro detrás de todo eso, yo lo sé.

–¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué es lo que sabes que yo no?

–Él es quien más ganas tenia de investigar acerca de ti, ¿recuerdas que trabaje con él, no? –Sasori asintió. –Bueno… Siempre tenía un ojo encima de ti y todo lo que hacías. Quizás me descuide demasiado y no lo marque como un peligro, pero ahora realmente lo es y si tú caes, yo me iré a la mierda también… No podemos permitir eso.

–Hay que matarlos. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo, la pelinegra se emocionó al ver que Sasori le daba la razón.

–Engáñala. –Mencionó. –Usa uno de tus tantos disfraces y pídele ayuda para bajar las escaleras, no se negará es más te regañara, pero te llevará… En el preciso momento en el que se distraiga aplica tu magia y hazla volar lejos de la vida.

–¿Shikamaru? –Preguntó dudosa.

–Lo atacaremos después de Temari, su punto débil es la mujer que ama, por lo tanto en el momento en el que lo veas actuar con superioridad hazle saber que su amada murió; yo me encargaré de llevarlo a la muerte.

–¡Me encanta! –Gritó. –Me encanta tanto que siento aquel hermoso sentimiento correr por mi corazón. –Rió ante lo ridículo de su comentario, sin embargo Sasori le aplaudió su intervención.

–Ven a mí. –Llamó. –Vamos a hacer lo que mejor sabemos. –La pelinegra se fundió en un abrazo con el pelirrojo mientras ambos tenían su mente fija en el plan que los salvaría de caer.

–Te amo, Hinata. –Lo escuchó hablar, ella contuvo la respiración ante tal comentario. –Realmente te amo; por lo mismo confía nuevamente en mí. –Mencionó fijamente mientras sus miradas se encontraban y se fundían entre sí como la intensidad de mil soles. –Cree en mí.

–¿Creer en ti? ¿Acaso no es obvio que creo en ti? –Pregunto con una gran sonrisa. – Has sido el único que se ha movido por y para mi tantas veces, me has amado de la forma en que yo quiero y has aceptado mi amor de la forma que es, nos complementamos de tal manera que somos perfectos en lo imperfecto, gris entre tanto blanco y caos entre tanta esperanza. Te amo, claro que te amo. –Mencionó fielmente como si estuviera rindiendo culto a una deidad. –Soy tu luz, tu eres mi oscuridad, soy tu luna y tu mi sol.

–Somos nosotros dos, Hinata. –Sonrió para luego apoderarse de los labios de la pelinegra; acto que ella misma aprobó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Japón. –Residencia Shimura. – Actualidad.**_

El pelinegro observó con total fastidio las noticias que circulaban por la web, su mirada vagó lentamente por los titulares reconociendo un nombre en particular.

 _ **Uzumaki apunta en dirección a la heredera de los Yamanaka.**_

 _ **Después de su fatídico compromiso y la muerte de Hinata Hyuga, al fin vemos a Uzumaki salir de la soledad, y esta vez junto con la hija de Inoichi Yamanaka, médico de cabecera en el hospital central de Japón.**_

 _ **¿Romance o no?**_

–Has dejado a esa chica mucho tiempo sola. ¿Se acordará siquiera de ti? –Se rió un hombre mayor de apariencia hostil, el pelinegro sonrió falsamente ante la pregunta del mayor.

–Iré a Nueva York. –Mencionó levantándose. –No tengo motivos por los cuales quedarme más tiempo en este lugar alejado de mi ''prometida'' –Rió.

–Sai. –Llamó. – ¿Realmente estás interesando en esa chiquilla? –Preguntó.

–¿Te interesa mi opinión, padre? –Sonrió. –Digamos que sí. Después de todo, mi unión con ella representa ganancias para ti.

–¿Qué hay de Sakura Haruno?

–Hay dos personas detrás de ella, en eso no me meteré.

–¿Te interesa esa rubia, eh? –Rió el hombre mayor. –Amado hijo, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca. Todo lo que te haga feliz a ti, me encantará a mí.

–¿Escuche mal? –Se burló. – ¿El gran Danzou…?

–Eres el último de mis hijos. –Sonrió. –Ya dañé la vida de muchos… Déjame enmendar mi error procurando tu felicidad.

–No sé como sentirme al respecto, pero gracias. –Rió.

–Haz lo que mejor creas, si esa mujer es tu futuro lo aceptaré.

–De todas formas, así no lo aceptaras de igual forma iría tras Ino. –Sonrió. –Déjamelo a mi padre.

–Por cierto… ¿Has hablado con Hana? No la he visto hoy en el hospital.

–Pidió traslado para Nueva York, es muy extraño que los Senju la dejaran ir. –Mencionó distraídamente. –Cuidan mucho a su familia.

–Hana es una mujer poderosa. –Dijo el mayor mientras tomaba la delantera, el pelinegro lo siguió guardando una corta distancia. – Ella ha estado trabajando fuertemente últimamente, me alegra que la dejaran expandirse. ¿Aziel irá con ella?

–Aziel ya se fue. –Dijo Sai. – Fue al primero que le aceptaron traslado, me pregunto qué motivo los lleva a Nueva York.

–He escuchado que hay buenos cirujanos allá, Aziel seguramente va por ello. En cambio Hana, no he escuchado grandes hazañas sobre los obstetras de ese país.

–¿Quiere tener un cambio? –Rió. –Es una gran obstetra, a lo mejor quiere probar un aire nuevo, conocer nuevas personas y culturas tan diferentes a las nuestras.

–Ciertamente, eso puede ser. –Sonrió el hombre. –Los Senju son una maravilla de personas, son fuertes y tienen poder de convencimiento. Son dignos descendientes de gran madre aunque creo que su familia está limitada en esta generación, Hana es estéril. –Sai se asombró del descuido que tuvo su padre. –Por eso quiero saber cuáles son los verdaderos motivos para que esa mujer vaya tan lejos sin una meta fija. Averígualo. –Ordenó. –Averigua la verdadera razón detrás de ese viaje.

–Pensé que mi profesión era ser médico, no detective. –Se burló.

–La familia Senju siempre ha sido tan turbia y repugnante, se esconden bajo el perfil de ser grandes pero realmente apestan, su modelo de organización familiar, sus métodos de crianza y sus legados, puedo admirarlos porque son dignos de ser admirados, consiguen todo lo que quieren así tengan que vender su alma, pero sus métodos son asquerosos. Hana quiere un hijo… ¿Cómo y a quién se lo quitará?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de de Sasuke y Sakura. – 2 horas después.**_

Sakura vio salir a Sasuke y desde ese momento lo supo, supo que sería el momento perfecto para hablar con Sasori.

–¿Estás cansado? –Preguntó dulcemente sentándose al lado de él, Sasori sonrió al verla.

–Realmente estoy bien, siempre que estoy contigo estoy bien.

–Sabes algo… –Susurró Sakura. – Entiendo porque lo hiciste. –Sasori la miró sin entender a que se refería. – Hiciste lo correcto, padre después de todo merecía morir.

–¿Sakura? –Preguntó con horror sabiendo la respuesta evidente.

–Conozco la verdad. –Dijo secamente. –Se que fuiste tú. Siempre has sido tú, nunca fue Lee. Tú de verdad quisiste matarme. –Sasori enmudeció ante lo dicho, sus palabras morían al intentar salir, sudaba como si hubiese corrido un gran maratón y su mirada estaba perdida. –Tú eras el rey, el único y verdadero rey que quiso volverme loca. –Sonrió. –Vaya, gran juego… Sasori. –Rompió en carcajadas haciendo que la confusión bailara al son de ambas partes. –Pero no diré nada. –Suspiró mientras unía sus rostros frente con frente. –Te amo, realmente te amo tanto que soy capaz de olvidar todo lo que me has hecho.

–Sakura. –Dijo en baja voz, ella lo miró fijamente.

–Dicen que la locura está en la sangre. –Sonrió. –Ciertamente así es, no te dejaré hundirte… No esta vez Sasori; y si llamamos locura a mi acto, ciertamente estoy loca, pero… –Sollozó. –Has estado tan solo vagando en la oscuridad sin rumbo alguno que no te puedo dejar morir, no puedo ni quiero hacerlo, así que por favor… Por favor ven conmigo, déjame ayudarte.

–Nadie puede ayudarme, Sakura. –Dijo secamente rompiendo el contacto visual, la joven se aferró rápidamente en un abrazo que el pelirrojo no pudo deshacer. – ¿Cuánto tiempo me dejaras libre, Sakura?

–Siempre. No te acusare. –Confesó dejándolo sin palabras. –Haré que seas una persona diferente, Lee ya pagó por tus pecados; incluso Hinata murió.

–Sakura, realmente estás loca. –Susurró. –Estás condenándote a ser mi cómplice, si alguien más lo sabe tú… Serás juzgada como yo.

–Soy tu hermana, quiero cuidarte. –Lo abrazó aún más fuerte. –Por favor déjame estar contigo. –El pelirrojo rió para luego besar la frente de la chica. –Somos tú y yo contra el mundo.

–¿Estás realmente bien, Sakura? –Mencionó reposando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica, ella asintió. –La familia siempre será la familia ¿no?

–Sí. –Rió. –Siempre estaremos juntos. –Mencionó ida en sus pensamientos. Ajenos a su ambiente, Sasuke los observaba desde lo lejos, su puño se cerró aguantando la rabia que sentía en aquel momento, siguió viendo como ambos reían y hablaban como si fuera el mayor de los secretos, como si nunca hubiesen estado separados, como si hubiera un lazo más fuerte que el que tenían Sakura y él.

…

– _Hay alguien que la ama más que tú, ese alguien hizo tantas cosas que no puedo contarlas, actualmente él ''murió'' pero yo seré quien se encargue de traerlo de nuevo, y cuando eso pase; te darás cuenta que ese lazo es mucho más fuerte que el tuyo._

…

– _Realmente existen lazos que pueden sobrevivir el pasar del tiempo. –Escuchó la voz de Itachi. –Los lazos familiares son una eterna cadena. –Susurró. –Están unidos a pesar de la muerte, se buscan a través de muchos y se reconocen como si fueran algo más que simples familiares._

– _¿Eso tiene algo de malo?_

– _Sí, porque hay lazos familiares que son enfermizos, puede que no directamente pero siempre cada familia esconde algo, todo está en la genética, en ese lazo inquebrantable como lo es la sangre._

…

– _¿Quieres a Hinata? –Neji se sorprendió ante la pregunta, sin embargo respondió. –Soy su familia, su lazo más seguro… Créeme que este lazo no morirá en manos de ella ni en manos mías, quizás ciertamente somos los únicos capaces de entendernos._

– _¿Entenderse? ¿En que sentido?_

– _La sangre que corre por nuestro organismo es similar, esa sangre nos hace estar conectados en cuerpo y alma. –Dijo distraídamente. – La sangre siempre será una unión más fuerte que cualquier otro, incluso más fuerte que el amor, porque por cuidar a uno de los tuyos eres capaz de caer hasta el abismo. Yo lo haría por Hinata, incluso si ella me dejara abandonado, yo seguiría mostrando fidelidad al lazo que compartimos._

…

–Maldición. –Gruñó dejando caer un jarrón.

–¿Sasuke? –Preguntó Sakura antes de salir al comedor, el pelinegro simplemente la ignoró. –¿Pasa algo? Déjame ayudarte. –Dijo mientras se agachaba.

–Quítate. –Dijo secamente frenando la mano de la joven, Sakura se asombró ante el repentino humor del azabache.

–Pero… –Insistió.

–Quítate ahora, Sakura. ¿No escuchas o estás sorda? –Gritó. Acto que hizo que la mujer se le aguaran los ojos en el preciso instante, cuando este intentó disculparse, Sasori soltó bruscamente la pala al frente de él.

–Neh, Sasuke. –Siseó. – ¿Necesitas mi ayuda, cierto? –Dijo secamente mientras agarraba los pedazos de vidrio rústicamente sin importar que su mano sufriera cortes. Sakura se fue en dirección al cuarto en total silencio, aprovechando la ausencia de la chica, el pelirrojo suspiró. –Vaya, ¿Qué ha sido eso, amigo? –Preguntó tranquilamente. – Nunca en tu vida le vuelvas a levantar la voz a Sakura. –Amenazó. –Se atacar en donde más duele Sasuke. –Lo vio fijamente. –Y tu madre es muy bonita para dejarla ir. – Sasuke palideció ante el comentario del chico, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había escuchado era real, Sasori ya no estaba.

…

– _¿Estas tan inestable mentalmente que no puedes descifrar una emboscada? –Preguntó. –Amo a Sakura, si. Pero no soy tu enemigo y no lo seré siempre y cuando ella esté bien, si no lo está. Obviamente que el causante eres tú, por lo tanto serias mi enemigo._

…

– _Se atacar en donde más duele Sasuke. –Lo vio fijamente. –Y tu madre es muy bonita para dejarla ir._

…

–¿Sasuke-kun? –Escuchó la voz de Sakura. Él buscó su mirada rápidamente pero nunca la consiguió, la mujer que amaba había apartado su mirada. –No me siento bien, realmente yo… –Ante un asombrado Sasuke, ella cayó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. – 20 minutos después.**_

Sangre… Había sangre. Ella, una mujer embarazada estaba sangrando, su mirada se centró en aquella mancha de color rojo, aquella marca que le estaba avisando que algo no iba bien.

–¿Por qué? –Se preguntó. – ¿Por qué me está pasando esto? –Se dejó caer poniendo sus manos protectoramente en su vientre mientras los cólicos abdominales aumentaban. – ¿Por qué me pasa justo ahora? ¿Por qué cuando estoy sola? –Susurró dejando caer varias lágrimas. –Sasori. –Llamó en baja voz mientras el dolor la hacía caer desmayada en el suelo. –Sasori ayúdame. –Imploró. –Por favor… Yo… Realmente no quiero perderlo…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Sasori llegó se asombró del completo silencio que había en aquel lugar, su sentido del olfato lo hizo detectar un leve olor a quemado, su atención se fue rápidamente a la cocina en donde una pasta se estaba quemando desde hace un buen rato.

–¿Hinata? –Llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. – ¿Hinata, estás aquí? –Preguntó al vacío, su teléfono celular sonó pero el simplemente lo ignoró dejándolo caer en el suelo, revisó cada parte del apartamento, la terraza, la habitación, solo faltaba el baño. –Hinat… –Enmudeció al verla tirada en aquel blanco piso, su atención se centró en aquella mancha roja. –Hina. –Llamó golpeando levemente la cara. –Mierda. –Masculló cargándola. –Mierda, mierda. –Repitió llevándola en brazos hacia la salida del apartamento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital central. – 30 minutos después.**_

Cuando vio que la llevaron lejos de él sintió algo romperse dentro de él, Sakura había estado actuando muy raro en aquel día pero sin duda alguna nunca espero que terminará derrumbándose delante de él. Esperaba pacientemente sentado cuando los gritos de Sasori llegaron a sus oídos, cuando lo vio reconoció no sólo a Sasori, sino a aquella mujer que llevaba en brazos… Podía llevar un color de cabello diferente, pero sabía que era ella. La reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno.

–Hinata. –Susurró secamente mientras veía al pelirrojo perderse entre el cuerpo de enfermeras y médicos. –Se que eres tú.

…

– _No tientes tu suerte. –Rió. –Como ya te dije… No te considero mi enemigo en absoluto, pero aparte de Sakura hay alguien más a quien debo proteger por sobre todas las cosas. Así que… –Palmeó la espalda del azabache. – Ante Dios nunca alces tu voluntad._

…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Departamento de Temari.**_

Gaara observó con horror la escena delante de él, cuando recibió aquel llamado quiso ignorarlo y hacerse el loco, sencillamente algo así no podía pasarle a él, pero así era… Su hermana había muerto y él la había perdido, al igual que un gran amigo… Había perdido dos personas importantes en aquel día.

–¿Qué puedes ver de esto, Konan? –Preguntó Itachi mientras veía a la mujer fotografiar la escena.

–Simplemente cayó, murió de forma accidental provocado por ella misma. –Mencionó con una leve mueca de asco. – ¿Pueden por favor abrir más esa puerta? Apesta. –Dijo secamente.

–¿Esperabas que oliera a flores? –Dijo secamente el pelirrojo. –Es un muerto, su cuerpo…

–Se pudre como la basura, lo sé y por eso me da asco. –Soltó secamente. –Que mi equipo se encargue de levantar la escena, yo me iré. –Sin decir más la peliazul salió del lugar, Gaara simplemente se contuvo para no ir detrás de ella.

–Lo siento. –Escuchó la voz de Itachi. –Yo no sé qué decir.

–Temari era un poco tonta ¿sabes? Ella realmente amaba la vida sana. –Rió. –La vida sana se la llevó, que ironía. –Soltó lentamente antes de dejarse caer a poca distancia del cuerpo de la rubia. Itachi lo vio romperse en llanto ante el cuerpo de su hermana mayor y sin poder evitarlo él también lloró, habían perdido a una gran mujer y a un gran hombre en un solo día.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Japón. –Residencia Senju.**_

– _Eres tan débil que has caído bajo el juego de tu padre._ –Escuchó una voz tan familiar pero a la vez imposible. – Los Senju están malditos, la locura corre por cada uno de nosotros. –La escuchó reír desesperadamente.

–¿Madre? Estás muerta. –Mencionó con la mirada perdida tratando de ubicarse. – No puedes hablar, los muertos…

– _Me has encontrado entre la locura._ –Escuchó. _–Has caído ante la fruta de la perdición… Te estás hundiendo, Tsunade-chan._

–Mis hijos, yo quiero a mis hijos. –Susurró.

– _Por eso estoy aquí pequeña, tráelos con su abuela y abuelo… Tráelos a casa._

–A casa. –Repitió. –Ellos deben venir a casa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n9.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hola, que tal… Soy _**Rosse**_ actualizando _**''Lazos de sangre''**_ en su entrega _**n9.**_

Realmente espero que estén muy bien cada uno de los que leyó. Si bien en este capítulo no avanzamos mucho, rellenamos huecos que habían quedado del capítulo n8 _**¿Cierto?**_

El cómo _**Sasori**_ se enteró de que _**Temari y Shikamaru**_ los habían descubierto, el porqué _**Naruto**_ anda detrás de _**Ino**_ , la aparición de _**Sai**_ próximamente y los rumbo que escogieron dos de los Senju, llámense _**Hana y Aziel**_ , vemos también a _**Hinata**_ en un momento en el que está siendo… ¿Más humana? Enfrenta una amenaza de aborto y su sentido o instinto maternal pudo más que cualquiera de sus demonios. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Sobre todo, ¿Qué pasó con _**Sakura?**_ ¿Aquel momento entre hermanos fue bajo algún extraño efecto o realmente ella piensa así? _**Sasuki**_ actuando como bestia, que raro… Sin embargo como lo dijo _**Sasori**_ , cada quien ataca como lo cree necesario, esos dos se verán hundidos en fuertes batallas más adelante, yo que se los digo… _**Danzou**_ es un nuevo personaje que iré introduciendo poco a poco al igual que _**Sai y Konan. N**_ o todo es lo que parece y realmente este hombre sabe mucho acerca de la familia Senju, quizás más que la mismísima _**Tsunade.**_

 _ ***Original: Es un término que hace referencia a ''alguien hermoso'' Una persona con una belleza tal que puede dejar a los mortales deslumbrados con una sola ojeada.**_

 _ **Como siempre hago, me dedicaré a responder los reviews:**_

 _ **Vaniale: ¡Hola Vania!**_ Jajaja lo siento mucho por eso, de verdad, pero es que cuando pienso algo es muy difícil que no lo use. Realmente Hinata es a quien más disfruto escribir, amo a Sakura y a Ino, pero estoy enamorada del poder que le he dado a la pelinegra en este fic, el nuevo asesino está hundido, el realmente lo hace por joder a la gente, no tiene una meta fija, está vacío en comparación a Sasori. En realidad Sakura recordó todo y actuó muy extraño hoy en ese capítulo, quiero saber qué piensas ante ese cambio en la personalidad de Sakura. Jajaja ¿Por qué no puedes describir a los Senju? No son tan difíciles de leer. Temari me dolió, al igual que Shikamaru pero lo sentí necesario. Realmente el dúo de Hinata y Sasori está brillando y avanzando, saben moverse y atacar como ellos mejor lo crean, sin embargo no todo es felicidad Vania, llegará el momento en que paguen y les toque caer. Que sean mis favoritos no hará que sean felices como un cuento de hadas, jajaj Sasuki y sus cosas, hablando del NaruIno, creo que ya hemos dejado claro con que viene ''esta pareja'' no son realmente nada y Naruto está pensando en todo menos en una relación, creo que está más que obvio quien fue la que mando esa nota al departamento del rubio. El nuevo asesino no ha superado a Sasori, ni lo hará: v okno Jajaja ya veremos qué tal le va, jajajaja ¿No crees a Neji capaz de cuidar a Sasori Jr? Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos; Rosse.**_

 _ **Hikari Takaishi Y: Hola beta malvada 7u7.**_ Realmente no pensé que cayeras en lo del cup cake, pero así pasó Jajaja –inserte risa malvada aquí. – Como ya lo he dicho, soy flop puro en romance la verdad, me cierro demasiado porque Sasuki es difícil de manejar;_; sin embargo creo que he metido más momentos en esta historia que la anterior(? Interesantes candidatos, pero Lee está muerto:v Tenten también está muerta, y por si acaso Shion también. ¿Por qué necesitas un calendario? xD Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, pediré un deseo porque esto no pasa casi nunca. _**Saludos, Rosse.**_

 _ **Albafika09: ¡Hola!**_ Bueno yo siempre tengo motivos para hacer lo que hago(? Todo ocurre por una razón sin embargo respeto tu opinión, si quieres irte y dejar el fic, pues… _**Bye(?**_

 _ **DULCESITO311: ¡Hola Dulce!**_ Jajajaj realmente no entiendo porque insultas a la pobre de Hinata-chan si es re buena;_; créeme que la loca embarazada es una piedra en el camino para los Senju, ¿Quién saldrá ganador entre ellos? 7u7 ¿Los Senju? ellos serán su propia destrucción, cada uno esta tan concentrado en un ideal egoísta que no ven lo que les espera, creen poder jugar con el tiempo y espacio de la gente, pero realmente ellos están perdiendo. ¿Hinata sufrir? Creo que lo está haciendo en este preciso momento. Lamento lo de Temari, pero sentí que me había vuelto un poco floja respecto a las muertes de personajes importantes (? Realmente Sakura no tiene miedo de Sasori, ella siente algo más que simple simpatía, realmente quiere ayudarlo pero teme fracasar, las muertes no le importó en este capítulo, a ella le importó fue su hermano. Jajajaja realmente no sé lo que logre crear en cuanto a desastres naturales, yo solo quiero hacerlos caer ante la historia (? Saludos, muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente… _**Saludos, Rosse.**_

 _ **Annie**_ _ **: ¡Hola Annie!**_ Exacto, no digamos mas nada referente a ese tema ;) Hinata es mala, si… Pero ¿Por qué desviar su atención de Sasori? Aquí el terror andante es mi bebé pelirrojo. Hay muchas cosas que preguntas que no puedo decir porque considero spoiler, sigue leyendo y te darás cuenta (? Jajajaja me da gracia porque todos se preguntan… ¿Por qué dejaste los cuerpos así? Realmente cuando alguien muere deja de tener importancia, un cuerpo tirado en el piso ya no es molestia para alguien. ¿Si me explico? Del polvo salimos y hacia el polvo vamos, no somos nada más aparte de una vida que se apaga poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo. No creo, cuando yo mato a un personaje dejan de tener gran relevancia, sin embargo puedo agregar muchos flashback que los relacionen (? Fue una estrategia bien jugada la de atacar a Temari y luego ir por Shikamaru, siempre las noticias impactantes suelen descolocarnos mucho como humanos que somos, por eso lo hice de esa forma. Hidan bebé, buena opción. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, Saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Louise: ¡Hola Lou! ¿Kheso?**_ JAJAJAJAJAJA. Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras (? Sabía que matarlos provocaría esta reacción en más de uno, por eso lo hice. Jajaja los cup cakes, los famosos cup cakes de dos horas xD Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente… _ **Saludos Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Hola anónimo que no dejó nombre!**_ Sorry por lo del ShikaTema, culpa al ost de Orochimaru (? Aquí está el noveno capítulo, siempre trato de actualizar semanalmente así que el decimo debería estar también la semana que viene (? ¿Usted quiere un Ino vs Hinata? xDD gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente… _**Saludos Rosse.**_

 _ **Nenyk05: ¡Hola!**_ Realmente yo le tengo miedo es a Sasori, todos lo están dejando de lado concentrándose en Hinata pero realmente quien ha hecho y planeado todo es Sasori (? Es mi bebé, es mi favorito acá junto con Hinata pero sigo apostando más por mi hijo que por la pelinegra. Después de todo que ella matará a Temari de esa forma fue por orden de Sasori. Jajaja tranquila que en algún momento sabrás quien es el nuevo asesino. Saludos, gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest 2.0: ¡Hola otro anónimo que no dejó su nombre! xDD**_ ¿Crees que Gaara debe tener una lucha personal con Sasori? Lo tomaré en cuenta. Exactamente, el ShikaTema se inmortalizó en este fic(? Omaigad, muchísimas gracias en serio por tus palabras, créeme que me alegra saber que tengas en esa posición a Sasori y a mi, ustedes son el mejor apoyo que he podido conseguir a través de este pequeño mundo de fics. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí,**_ _ **para ir terminando uwu**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Espero que sí;-;**_

 _ **Recuerden siempre que los reviews animan a cada escritor 7u7r**_

 _Nos leemos nuevamente la semana que viene 7u7r, y si no es así… La otra(?_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **Pd: Algún error, sean libres de decírmelo uwu**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.**_

…


	10. Juicio

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Mundo Alternativo. – Para poder entender esta historia, primeramente debes leer ''Llamada de emergencia'' Bai(?**_

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales a mi súper beta por la edición de esta capítulo, Hikari Takaishi Y. Aunque ella no me lovea ;_;**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **10.**_

 _ **Juicio.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hospital central.**_

Sasuke merodeó por la zona en la cual minutos antes había estado el pelirrojo, su concentración e interés se encontraban en poder quebrar aquella relación, por lo menos si alguno de los dos caía ante el miedo, él podría llevarlo hasta el lugar que merecían; sin embargo era muy difícil tratar de meterse en la mente de Sasori, muchas veces cuando habían formado equipo simplemente no combinaban, eran dos personas fuertes tanto física como mentalmente y ninguno cedía ante la provocación.

¿Cómo podía hacer que alguien como Sasori bajara la guardia? ¿De qué manera podía llamar su atención en aquel momento?

 _Sakura._ Pensó. Después de todo Sasori se había ido antes de que Sakura cayera… Pero no quería usarla a ella para eso, después de lo que le había tocado presenciar no tenía ganas de verlo cerca de Sakura en ninguna circunstancia. Pero ¿si su simple capricho de querer alejarlo de Sakura lo detenía en este camino? ¿Si por no querer juntar a ambos hermanos terminaba desperdiciando una de sus mejores oportunidades? ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba seguro que mencionar a Sakura en aquel momento sería la mayor prioridad de Sasori, pero también estaba seguro que si hacía eso atraería un peligro hacia su vida y sus seres queridos.

–Mierda. –Susurró lleno de frustración. No sabía qué carta jugar en aquel momento ni mucho menos sabía cómo moverse.

Lo vio acercarse en aquel momento y quiso marcharse antes de que lo viera; sin embargo eso no sirvió… Sasori había visto cada una de las acciones del Uchiha, sabía el motivo por el cual estaba allí. En aquel momento cuando Sakura lo abrazó, se dio cuenta que ella estaba actuando mal, fuera de sí como si no fuera ella la que estaba en aquel cuerpo.

–¿Cómo está Sakura, Uchiha? –Preguntó secamente.

–¿Cómo está Hinata, Sasori? –Preguntó sin dar respuesta alguna, el pelirrojo sonrió ante la osadía que presentaba Sasuke en aquel momento.–Sino me respondes lo que he preguntado, no creo decirte lo que quieres saber.

–Uh. –Suspiró. – Uchiha, ¿Sabes que estamos en un hospital? Puedo preguntarle a cualquiera por el estado de Sakura, pero tú… ¿Quién te puede decir algo sobre una muerta?

–Se que no está muerta; se que aquella mujer que has traído…

–Si realmente Hinata estuviese viva, ¿crees que la traería para un lugar tan evidente al ojo público? ¿Me crees idiota? –Rió.

–¿Quién es la mujer que has traído?

–Una desconocida que encontré tirada en el peor de los infiernos.

–Sakura…

–¿Sakura? ¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó con una fingida preocupación. – Hay tanta gente por la cual preocuparse, Sasuke-kun. –Se burló. – Realmente no me importa lo que pueda pasarle a Sakura o a su hijo en este momento. –Soltó secamente. – Por mí, ambos pueden morirse hoy. –Sonrió con la malicia reflejada en sus ojos. –Si me permites, otro asunto verdaderamente importante demanda mi atención.–Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso al lugar en el cual estaba anteriormente

–Eres un… –No lo dejó terminar, Sasori rompió en carcajadas llamando la atención de varios enfermeras y pacientes que pasaban por el lugar.

–¿Un qué? ¿Un maldito? –Preguntó en medio de risas. –Uh… Pensé que ya sabías eso, Sa-su-ke-kun. –Deletreó con la voz teñida de burla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Una hora después.**_

 _Lo siento, has perdido a tu hijo._

 _Lo siento, has perdido a tu hijo._

 _Lo siento, has perdido a tu hijo._

Aquellas palabras habían entrado en ella desde aquel momento, todo lo que pensaba se relacionaba a la pérdida de aquel bebé; en lo que había perdido con tan solo siete palabras.

La vida que había crecido en ella poco a poco, la emoción que había sentido cuando a sus manos llegaron el primer conjunto que se le había comprado, todo se había ido a la mierda en aquel momento, aunque ya había pensado como haría después del nacimiento para darle una mejor vida a aquel niño, una parte de ella misma había pensado que realmente si podría llegar a ser una buena madre; sin embargo ella misma había acabado con la vida de su hijo.

… _._

– _¿No lo sabías? Presentas incompatibilidad de Rh, tu mismo cuerpo rechazo a tu hijo._

– _¿Cómo?_

– _Tú eres Rh negativa, tu hijo era Rh positivo. Los glóbulos rojos de tu hijo entraron en contacto con tu torrente sanguíneo por medio de la placenta y tu sistema inmune los atacó como si fueran una sustancia extraña creando anticuerpos, destruyendo así los glóbulos rojos de tu hijo y así llegando hasta el lugar en el cual se encontraba._

– _Yo no lo sabía. –Dijo secamente con la mirada perdida. –Realmente yo…_

– _Lo siento… Lo siento mucho señorita._

… _._

 _Tu mismo cuerpo rechazó a tu hijo._

 _Tu sistema inmune lo atacó._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en aquel momento? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué había hecho?

–Lo siento. –Lo escuchó hablar. –Hinata, realmente lo siento… Si yo hubiese llegado antes…

–Igual no hubieses podido hacer nada… Yo misma ataqué a mi hijo. –Sonrió tristemente. –Realmente he perdido al bebé.

–¿Qué harás ahora? –Preguntó mientras observaba fijamente la puerta.

–Quiero ir a casa. ¿Me puedes sacar de aquí? Ya no hay nada que se deba hacer.

–Sasuke está aquí. –Susurró. –Está cerca, puedo oler su nauseabundo olor de retador. Me da asco. –Mencionó presionando fuertemente sus puños, Hinata lo miró sin entender.

–Estoy bien, podemos irnos. –Dijo secamente. –Llama a la enfermera y dile que te facilite mis cosas, no tengo ganas de quedarme en este lugar un rato más.

–No puedo ni quiero dejarte sola, no con ese merodeando estos lugares… Vámonos así.

–¿Sasori? –Preguntó. – ¿Tienes miedo de caer, cierto? –Sasori palideció ante lo dicho por la pelinegra. – ¿Pasa algo que yo no sé?

–Sakura recuerda todo lo que pasó. –Hinata iba a intervenir pero él la detuvo con un gesto. –Estaba hirviendo en fiebre y estaba fuera de sí. –Sonrió. – Seguramente cuando vuelva a despertar no recordará nada de lo que me dijo.

–Nunca caerás si estamos juntos. ¿Me entiendes? –Dijo con determinación. –Nunca lo harás.

–A veces, las cosas no salen como las esperamos.

–¿Confías en mí?

–Ciegamente. –Confesó. –Puedo poner mis manos al fuego si algo te involucra.

–Entonces, regresemos a casa. –Sonrió la pelinegra. –Ya no se puede hacer nada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Ino. – 30 minutos después.**_

Ino revisó con pereza el buzón de entrada de su celular, su cuerpo estaba en aquella habitación pero su mente vagaba en los recuerdos… ¿Por qué repentinamente Naruto había decidido acompañarla? ¿Por qué ahora tenían una amistad y un lazo más fuerte? ¿Qué había detrás de todo eso? El sonido del timbre hizo que saliera de aquella nube de pensamientos, con rapidez se colocó sus pantuflas y salió del cuarto ignorando completamente el nuevo mensaje que le había llegado.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con Sai, su asombro quizás fue muy notorio ya que el chico sonrió de forma incómoda, cuando por fin pudo verificar que si era real lo que estaba viendo se lanzó posesivamente hacia los brazos del pelinegro.

–Sai. –Susurró. –Sai, de verdad eres tú.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mientras apretaba a la rubia en aquel abrazo. –Parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma. –Rió haciendo que la rubia esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

–Simplemente pensé que más nunca te volvería a ver, estuvimos tan distantes desde aquel momento que yo pensé que…

–¿Pensaste qué? No seas tonta. –Susurró cerca de sus labios. –Realmente nunca en mi vida podré encontrar a alguien como tú. –Y sin rodeo alguno eliminó la distancia que estaba presente entre ambos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital central. –Una hora después.**_

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo al comprobar que Sasori se había largado del hospital, lo había tenido tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos; la única oportunidad que tenía y la había perdido sin antes haber podido confirmar lo que llevaba en mente desde hace tiempo.

–¿Uchiha? –Preguntó una mujer de cabellera negra, Sasuke la miró sin interés alguno. – La señorita Haruno ya ha despertado y está preguntando por usted.

–Iré en seguida. –Mencionó tomando camino a la habitación en la cual se encontraba Sakura, su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la de aquella mujer y algo en aquel momento no le gustó… Algo le decía que aquella mujer escondía algo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró con el doctor que había atendido a Sakura, según el doctor Sakura había sufrido un colapso de nervios que fue producto de la presión que sostenía en aquel momento, Sasuke negó haberla presionado en algo mientras el doctor con un rostro ceñudo lo reprendía.

–¿Es muy emocional su esposa? –Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ante las dos últimas palabras.

–Sí, es un poco… Sentimentalista.

–Eso es muy bueno sin embargo, prefiero que tenga un ojo encima de su mujer, cualquier cambio que usted crea que es negativo, cualquier cosa solo dígamela.

–¿La fiebre que tenía?

–Fue meramente emocional… Su esposa se forzó demasiado esta vez por recordar… Por favor no le pregunte cosas que ella no recuerde, no la haga caer en esto otra vez.

–Entendido. –Dijo secamente, vio como el doctor se retiraba y su mirada se centró en la mujer que dormía tranquilamente en aquella habitación.

Dormía tranquilamente como si nunca hubiese despertado… Entonces ¿Por qué aquella mujer le había mentido acerca de que Sakura había despertado? ¿Quién era y porque se le hacía raramente conocida?

–¿Sasuke-kun? –Por un momento pensó que había despertado pero solamente había balbuceado entre el sueño. –Sasuke-kun por favor… Déjalo libre. Ayúdame; necesito llevarlo a casa.

–¿Sakura? –Preguntó dudosamente.

–Sasuk…

–Duerme en paz, Sakura… Yo cuidaré tu sueño. –Mencionó depositando un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios, recostó levemente su cabeza del barandal de la cama y allí se quedó dormido mientras su mano se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Sakura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–¿Lo has visto? –Preguntó un hombre de cabellera rojiza, la mujer asintió en señal de afirmación.

–Él es Sasuke Uchiha, el padre del hijo de Sakura. ¿Qué haremos con él?

–Dejarlo libre. –Dijo secamente el hombre. –Yo solamente vine por Sasori y por Sakura, son los únicos que me interesan en este momento. ¿Por cierto, lo has visto, a Sasori?

–Sí. –Afirmó. –Lo he visto y se parece a ti.

–Nuestro linaje es asombroso. –Susurró. –Nunca en mi vida había visto un parentesco tan grande como el que tenemos Sasori y yo.

–Y Sakura… Sakura se parece a Gran madre. –Confesó. –La misma mirada y destello de picardía, aquel exótico y raro color de cabello. Me pregunto si será capaz de caer en la locura tan fácil como su hermano.

–Es sana. –Mencionó desanimado Aziel. –Sasori-kun salió así después de tanto trauma que se llevó el pobre, que el diablo tenga en su infierno a aquel hombre llamado Dan. –Mencionó persignándose. Hana rió ante la estupidez del comentario que había dicho el pelirrojo.

–Estúpido. –Se burló. – ¿Lograste ver a la mujer que acompañaba a Sasori? ¿Quién sería?

–La madre de su hijo que ya murió. –Se burló. –Por lo menos nos salvamos de un problema, todavía debemos pensar el cómo nos llevaremos a Sakura y Sasori de aquí sin que ninguno de esos dos se entrometa.

–Uchiha y Hyuga eh… –Suspiró la mujer. –Tremendo fastidio que resultaron ser.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori.**_

La llamada de Gaara no lo sorprendió, tal cual como lo había pensando Gaara, el impaciente Gaara encontraría el cuerpo de su hermana un día después. Con fingido dolor respondió a cada uno de los comentarios de su primo, ciertamente la muerte de Temari le había dolido pero en aquel momento no se encontraba en condiciones para dejarse llevar por lo que indicaban sus sentimientos.

–¿Te dolió su muerte? –Preguntó repentinamente Hinata al verlo colgar el teléfono.

–Es solo una muerte más, una entre tantas de las que he cometido.

–¿No sientes nada?

–¿Sentir? No. –Sonrió. –Ciertamente me dolió ver la repulsión en su mirada, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que no podía dejarla vivir, y si lo hacía por lo menos debía sacarle la lengua. Un cuerpo más entre tantos, una mancha más de sangre a mi vida, no me duele ni me afecta, me asombra.

–¿Te asombra? –Preguntó confundida. – ¿Por qué?

–Porque él tomó posesión de mi cuerpo y no me di cuenta, porque actué inconscientemente en aquella escalera, porque lo que teñí de blanco se manchó y ahora duele, pero puedo acostumbrarme. –Confesó. –Esto no es absolutamente nada para mí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Jefatura. – Un día después.**_

Itachi observó con extremo dolor la actitud que llevaba encima Gaara, no sabía cómo ayudarlo en aquel momento, sumándole también el aura depresiva que inundaba la jefatura y que Sasori estaba callado en una esquina sin ver ni prestar atención a nadie.

–Lo siento. –Se escuchó la voz de Sasori. –Realmente yo lo siento mucho.–Si yo hubiese estado con ella en aquel momento, si la hubiese buscado más, quizás ella ahora no estaría muerta. Quizás ella estuviese regañándome como si fuera mi madre, como siempre lo ha hecho.

–No tienes porque disculparte. –Sonrió Gaara. –De verdad tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

–Cuando encontraste el cuerpo… ¿Cómo estaba? Me has dicho que pasó tiempo después de la muerte, ella…

–Estaba mal. Los golpes fueron tan certeros que supieron en donde estar, fue como si en vez de caerse alguien la empujara. –Sasori lo vio seriamente.

–¿Alguien? ¿Se vio alguien en la cámara de vigilancia?

–No. El sistema de vigilancia tenía fallas y terminó por morir una semana antes de lo que le pasó a mi hermana, aunque tú y yo sabemos que… Realmente Temari siempre había tenido fallas con respecto a los escalones. Si tú no hubieses estado aquella vez en la cual resbaló seguramente ella hubiese muerto aquel día.

–Lo siento de igual forma. –Se disculpó nuevamente.

–Yo también lo siento, pero ya no hay de qué hablar… Ya pasó. Temari al igual que Shikamaru están en una mejor vida.

–Sí, realmente así es. ¿La muerte de Shikamaru? ¿Por qué?

–Llegamos a pensar que fue por la muerte de mi hermana, pero nos enteramos que ese día su madre había muerto por culpa del cáncer. –Sasori se asombró ante lo dicho. – Fue una pérdida muy fuerte para él ya que su madre era lo único que le quedaba.

–Es una verdadera lástima. –Susurró. –Espero que estén bien ahora que Dios los acogió en su morada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Departamento Uchiha. – 1 hora después.**_

Itachi observó con diversión la incomodidad del pelirrojo al lado de su madre, Sasori trataba de huir de las palabras de la mujer pero Mikoto siempre daba justo en el clavo; los veía interactuar muy bien que hasta parecían madre e hijo.

–¿Y tu novia? ¿No tienes novia? –Preguntó seriamente la pelinegra. El pelirrojo se incomodó aún más.

–Mamá. –Quiso intervenir el Uchiha, pero Sasori se le adelantó.

–No sé si pueda decir que es mi novia, pero hay alguien en mi vida que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, me ha dado su comprensión cuando más la necesitaba y me ha dado su ¿amor? Sí, efectivamente me ha dado su amor cuando yo más lo necesitaba.

–Oh, eso suena profundo y hermoso. ¿Cómo es ella?

–¿Ella? Ella es realmente hermosa. –Sonrió. –Sus ojos son hermosos y me dan luz cuando más lo necesito. –Itachi rompió en carcajadas llamado la atención de su madre y de Sasori.

–Amigo, estás enamorado. –Le dijo. –Hablas con mucha devoción sobre esa mujer… Quiero conocerla.

–Amor y devoción no es lo mismo, quizás yo la ame pero no es realmente eso lo que me una a ella. –Comentó distraídamente. – Quizás estamos unidos por una especie de lazo que va mas allá de lo que vulgarmente se conoce como amor.

–¿La amas? –Preguntó.

–Moriría por ella, pero no viviría para ella. Hay alguien que me importa más que ella, alguien que me necesita y que a pesar de todas las cosas me ama.

–Es muy extraño. –Susurró la mujer. – ¿Estás enamorado de dos mujeres a la misma vez? –Sasori negó.

–Por ninguna de las dos siento esa clase de amor, realmente cada una tiene o tuvo a alguien que las amó y las ama. El problema es que el amor a veces no es suficiente y por más que insistas en que amas a alguien, nunca existirá un amor puro que dure tanto, ni siquiera el amor de madre es verdadero. –Mencionó.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó con verdadero interés.

–El amor es un lazo que une a las personas, pero es tan débil cuando una de las dos partes duda acerca de él. Siempre habrá un pilar inseguro entre tanta dureza, siempre habrá algo negro entre lo blanco, y blanco entre lo negro. El amor es una basura que se creó con el único fin de que te engañes y te autodestruyas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital central. – 1 hora después.**_

Aziel entró en la habitación aprovechando que Sasuke no se encontraba en ella, su mirada se centró únicamente en Sakura y el cómo dormía tranquilamente. Su mano acarició la cara de la mujer y la suavidad de esta lo sorprendió, no solamente era hermosa ante sus ojos, su personalidad era fuerte y poderosa, algo que más que fascinarle lo hacía delirar del placer. Quería poner sus manos sobre ella, la quería a ella bajo su mismo techo en aquella casa.

–Puedes elegirme a mí sino te gusta la idea de casarte con tu hermano. –Susurró. –Después de todo mi esposa no sirve.

–¿Tú quien eres? –Preguntó Sasuke mientras entraba en la habitación, Aziel retiró sus manos rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta y enfrentaba al pelinegro.

–Aziel Sen… Serinuma. Soy médico también.

–Ya… Me han dicho que Sakura puede irse de una vez… ¿Usted vino a entregar la orden?

–¿Yo? No, para nada. Solo me llamó la atención la belleza del rostro de su mujer.

–¿Eh?

–Soy cirujano, cirujano plástico. Su mujer tiene una belleza muy notable.

–Esposa. –Dijo secamente. –Ella es mi…

–Ustedes no están casados. –Dijo secamente el pelirrojo despertando así el interés en Sasuke. –Disculpe… Pero debo irme. –Se despidió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Quién era aquel hombre? Esa pregunta rondaba su mente desde hace unos minutos, su mirada se dirigió a Sakura que iba callada en el asiento de atrás. Tampoco entendía porque el silencio de parte de Sakura, estaba tan callada que parecía dormida; veía todo el entorno como si nunca antes lo hubiese presenciado.

–¿Te pasa algo?

–Te amo. –Dijo repentinamente. –Todo lo que hago es por las personas que amo.

–¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¿No lo entiendo?

–No recuerdo nada más aparte de esas palabras. Ayer me forcé tanto en recordar que mi mente explotó entre tantas cosas; comprendí tantas palabras, gestos y acciones que hoy no lo recuerdo… Porque siento que hay una puerta sellada a la cual nunca podré volver a entrar. Ayer quizás era el día para que todo acabara y verdaderamente fuéramos felices, lo dañé con mis alteraciones.

–No pasa nada. –Mencionó mientras se detenía y salía del carro. Sakura salió minutos después de él.

–Yo también te amo. –Dijo tomando su mano en un posesivo agarre. –Yo siempre… –Las palabras murieron al ver a su madre y hermano reír a carcajadas con Sasori. El agarre en su mano perdió fuerza y se rompió, cuando se dio cuenta no era solamente su madre junto su hermano quienes reían junto aquel hombre. También era Sakura la que se aferraba a los brazos de él.

…

– _Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti, Sasuke-kun. –_ Dijo tímidamente mientras su mano recorría la cara del pelinegro. _–Puedo actuar diferente pero el amor siempre estará aquí, junto contigo._

…

– _Sasori es una persona tan confundida y equivocada, él necesita ayuda._

…

– _Él realmente me ama pero su amor me da miedo._

…

– _Mientras tú estés conmigo, no tengo porque tener miedo. ¿Cierto? Tú realmente sabrás como cuidarme en cualquier momento te amo, Sasuke-kun._

…

– _Nunca hagas sentir que eres débil. –_ Le dijo. _–Con todas tus cosas, tú realmente me has demostrado que me amas, y al igual que tú, también te amo._

…

–Vaya. –Mencionó acercándose al grupo. –Estamos reunidos como una familia. –Sonrió.

–Hoy hemos pasado una buena mañana junto Sasori. –mencionó la pelinegra. –Es una persona realmente interesante, Sasuke.

–Hermano, lo hubieses visto. –Rió el mayor. –Sasori estuvo más nervioso que tú cuando le pediste matrimonio a Sakura.

–Huh, eso no lo sabía. –Se burló el pelirrojo. – ¿Tan mal lo hizo?

–'' _Cá-ss-aat-ee conmigo, molestia'' –_ Se burló esta vez Sakura. –Realmente en aquel momento pensé en decir que no. – Sasuke se sorprendió ante lo dicho. –Pero todo era realmente hermoso y la gente nos miraba, para no dejar en mal a Sasuke, tuve que decir que sí.

– ¿Verdad? –Preguntó.

–Te pediré consejos cuando le pida matrimonio a mi novia. –Mencionó Sasori. –Realmente creo que ya llegó el momento de unir nuestras vidas, la señora Mikoto me ha hecho abrir los ojos ante una verdad que había negado por tanto tiempo.

–¿Tienes novia? –Preguntó confundida Sakura. – ¡Yo no lo sabía! –Exclamó. – ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

–Actualmente no la conoces. Neh Sasuke-kun… Quizás si podemos llevarnos bien como una familia, ¿no?

–Ciertamente así parece, te sabes ganar a cada una de las personas que me rodean.

–¿Y por qué nunca he podido ganarte? ¿Todavía me odias por mis acercamientos a Sakura? –Mencionó en un doble sentido que solo Sasuke entendería. –Creo que ya lo he dicho, nunca me atrevería a tocarla.

–Hmp, ya lo veo. ¿Tu novia… Cuándo vendrá a visitarnos?

–¿Quieres conocerla? –Lo retó sin importarle la presencia de las demás personas.

–Huh, claro que quiero… Hasta pienso que Naruto e Ino deberían conocerla.

–Ya, me encanta esa idea. –Sonrió. –A ella también le encantaría conocer a los amigos de mi hermana.

–¿Sasuke? –Preguntó Sakura confundida. – ¿Sasori? ¿Pasa algo?

–Nada. –Dijo secamente el pelinegro. –Me voy adelantando, camina.

–Realmente me gustaría quedarme un rato más con Sas…

–Camina. –Ordenó. –Estás cansada y necesitas descansar. –Sasori intervino el paso de Sasuke hacía Sakura.

–Sasuke. –Llamó Itachi. – ¿Pasa algo?

–¿Qué si pasa algo? ¿Es en serio? –Preguntó. – Ese hombre es el mal andante, ¿Por qué eres tan ciego y no lo ves?

–Sasuke… –Intervino Mikoto. –Realmente no entiendo tu actitud. ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Por nada. –Dijo secamente.

–Yo realmente no quise molestar. –Fingió una mueca de dolor. –Itachi me dijo que estaría mejor que me rodeara de gente conocida hoy, Temari murió y con ella siento que se fue una parte de mi vida.

–¿Cómo? ¿De qué habla?

–Temari murió en un accidente por las escaleras, y no solo eso… Shikamaru murió también.

–¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

–Dios quiso llevárselos. –Dijo de forma vacía. –Cuando Dios quiere algo. –Mencionó viendo a Sasuke. – Lo toma sin aviso alguno. Después de todo, solamente Dios es quien puede determinar quien muere o no.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Senju. –Japón.**_

¿Era de día o de noche? ¿Llovía o hacía un sol implacable? ¿Había nieve? ¿Los pájaros volarían juntos buscando un hogar? ¿Sus hijos? ¿Cómo estarían sus hijos? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este preciso momento Sasori y Sakura? Le picaba la espalda pero no podía rascarla, no con aquel grillete entre sus manos y pies, no con su cuerpo atado y con sus ojos vendados. ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿Cómo regresaría a casa? ¿En realidad moriría bajo el propio techo de su familia? ¿De verdad un Senju acabaría con ella?

–Tsunade-chan. –Escuchó la voz de su padre. – ¿Quieres hablar con tus hijos? –Preguntó juguetonamente. – ¿Quieres verlos?

Ella no respondió. Acto que irritó en gran manera a Takeshi.

–La insolencia es un plato que se paga caro, Tsunade-chan… ¿Conoces a tu primo Haru? Es solamente quince años menor que tú, pero le encantan las mujeres mayores y proporcionadas… ¿Te gustaría que Haru te visitara?

–Asqueroso. –Logró decir con todo el asco que sentía por dentro. –Eres un maldito cerdo.

–¿Cerdo? –Preguntó indignado. – ¿Por querer hacer que mi familia renazca? ¿Por querer que los Senju seamos como antes? **No me jodas.** –Gritó con la rabia impregnada en su voz, la rubia tembló ante el estridente sonido. – Eres una sucia que dejó a su familia de lado… ¡No puedes entenderme! –Exclamó. –Me has dado en el orgullo al preferir a cualquiera antes que a tu familia. ¡La familia lo es todo!

–¿Acaso no soy tu familia? –Preguntó con la debilidad bailando en el sonido de su voz. – Acaso yo… ¿No soy tu hija? –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. –¡Me estás volviendo loca!

–Te llevo a la gloria. –Exclamó. –Te estoy llevando al paraíso… ¿No es eso… Perfecto?

–Soy tu hija. –Soltó con asco. –Pertenezco a esta familia.

–No. –Reprendió. –No eres de esta familia… Por lo menos todavía no. –Lo escuchó reír. – ¿Quieres ver a tus hijos nuevamente? –Preguntó seriamente. La mujer volvió a su anterior actitud y no respondió. Takeshi ignoró la actitud repelente que se cargaba Tsunade en aquel momento y volvió a preguntar obteniendo el mismo resultado, silencio; un frío y gran silencio.

–Maldita. –Masculló por lo bajo. – ¡Respóndeme cuando te este hablando! Soy tu padre. –Dijo secamente recalcando lo obvio.

–Mamá era la única persona que estuvo conmigo, papá nunca se preocupó por mí, mamá me amaba… Papá me odiaba, mamá se quedó conmigo y no huyó…Papá sí.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó.

–Mi madre fue la única persona que estuvo conmigo. –Rió. – ¿Padre? ¿Realmente tuve un padre? No mereces ese título. –Escupió agriamente.

–Huh. –Suspiró sonoramente. – ¿Nunca te he dicho que a los padres no hay que llevarles la contraria?

–¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? –Lo retó aunque por dentro moría de miedo.

–Dejaré que pagues de la mejor forma. –Lo escuchó reír, de repente todo estuvo en un completo silencio, Tsunade solo escuchaba el sonido del alterado ritmo de respiración que llevaba. ¿Se había ido? Bajó la guardia dejándose llevar por una especie de tranquilidad efímera, no obstante aquel sosiego desapareció tras escuchar el sonido de grandes pisadas acercándose al lugar en el cual ella estaba, el sonido de las llaves moverse y el girar de aquel instrumento dentro de la herradura la alertó, cuando se dio cuenta un intenso rayo de luz pegó en su rostro haciéndole un notable daño en su campo visual aún con el vendaje puesto, escuchó los duros pasos cada vez más cerca de ella, se alertó al sentir la mano de alguien acariciar su cara, quiso gritar pero una fuerte cachetada la paró en seco.

–Eres una mujer muy bonita. –Escuchó la voz de alguien completamente desconocido para ella. Sintió la mano de aquel hombre pasar a través de sus cara y descender lentamente hacia sus pechos, su respiración se pausó al sentir un leve apretón en su seno izquierdo. –Son grandes y bonitos para ser de una mujer de tu edad. –Rompió en carcajadas. –Vaya, podré tener un lindo y gran momento.

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó muerta del miedo, el hombre al frente de ella sonrió.

–¿Qué quiero? ¿Acaso no es obvio? –Se burló. –Un polvo, quiero un polvo rápido y placentero.

–Yo no quiero nada contigo. –Mencionó tratando de mantener la cordura, seguramente en aquel momento eso era una sucia broma de su padre.

–¿Quién dijo que necesito tu aprobación, Tsunade-chan? –Rió desesperadamente mientras su mano hacía un recorrido exacto por el cuerpo de la mujer. Quiero que te abras para mí. –Dijo secamente.

–Yo no… –Calló en seco ante la intromisión de una mano en su zona íntima. – _Por favor no… –_ Susurró. _–No hagas esto…_

–¿Hacer qué? –Preguntó el hombre en tono burlón mientras su mano exploraba aquella zona. –Quiero que grites para mí. ¿Me entiendes?

–Mi padre… Él…

–¿Padre? Creí escuchar que no tenías padre. –Rió dejando la zona en la cual minutos antes su mano había estado, Tsunade sintió una especie de tranquilidad que luego fue reemplazada por alarma al ver que aquel hombre había desabrochado sus pantalones.

–No puedes hacerlo. –Susurró. –Tú no puedes hacerlo. –Repitió esta vez con la desesperación impregnada en carne viva. Él solamente la vio con superioridad esbozando una sonrisa que para Tsunade no representaba más que una amenaza. –Por favor. –Suplicó. –Por favor no hagas algo de lo cual te puedes arrepentir… Yo… Yo no soy lo que buscas, no necesariamente tenemos que llegar a esto… Podemos arreglar las cosas pero por favor. –Imploró… Por favor no… –Sus palabras fueron calladas ante unos labios que arremetieron violentamente contra ella, Tsunade luchó con todas sus fuerzas para poder quitarse aquel hombre de encima, con rapidez mordió su labio inferior provocando que se separaran y que la ira que sintió aquel hombre viajara directamente a su rostro en forma de un golpe.

–Maldita basura. –Gritó fuera de sí aquel hombre. – ¿Así pretendes que yo te deje en paz? Pues no. –Gritó nuevamente jalando el cuerpo de la mujer hacia donde estaba él, Tsunade gimió del dolor al ser arrastrada por el frío piso, su mirada se encontró con la de aquel hombre y desde ese momento lo supo…

Estaba perdida.

Cuando menos lo esperó sintió la entrada forzada de aquel hombre dentro de ella, gritó del dolor, lo que hizo que la rabia de aquel hombre aumentara.

–Entraré en ti tantas veces quiera, te acostumbraras a mí y a lo que yo puedo darte.

Desde alguna parte de aquella habitación Takeshi observaba lo que pasaba, la escuchó gritar pidiendo ayuda, lo escuchó a él burlarse en la cara de su hija, la vio llorar y morderse la lengua mil veces ante la inminente entrada y salida de aquel hombre; pero no hizo nada… No quiso ayudarla, no quiso intervenir en aquel juego, aquello se salía de sus manos.

–¿Con eso aprenderás a reconocer mi existencia? –Se preguntó mientras una enferma sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. –Vamos Tsunade-chan… Grita. –Rió presionando el botón de audio. –Grita hija… –Expresó fuerte y claramente. –Grita para que yo pueda oírte, grita para que yo pueda disfrutar de tu amado dolor. Grita para él, grita para mí… Ven a la gloria divina, Tsunade-chan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo n10.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hello, it´s me.** Antes de que digan… ''Omg, sos una cochina enferma, cómo se te ocurre escribir eso'' Créanme que no me va a molestar, pero simplemente ahórrense su tiempo. Simplemente salió lo que escribí y decidí ponerlo ya que se cuales son mis motivos para hacerlo.

Con respecto a otro tema del fic, Hinata bebé perdió a su hijo… Lastimosamente así pasó y era necesario para lo que tengo en mente con ella, Sasori muestra su lado más hipócrita en este capítulo y hace sus acercamientos con la madre de Sasuke, ¿Realmente morirá Mikoto? D:

 _ **¿Quedó claro la incompatibilidad de Rh?**_ Realmente espero que sí.

 _ **Como siempre, responderé sus reviews:**_

 _ **Louise: ¡Hola Lou!**_ Disfrutar confundiendo, realmente sí. Esto es un juego mental para ustedes xD No me puedo matar, sino no continuo el fic y te quedas picada ¿viste? xD Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente… _**Saludos Rosse.**_

 _ **Nenyk05: ¡Hola Neny!**_ Jajaja me dio mucha gracia lo que has dicho realmente xD Creo que a cualquiera le molestaría estando en la situación en la que ellos se encuentran, sin embargo todo tiene su razón de ser. Si, lo de Gaara fue triste, también me dolió ;_; etto… ¿He dado a entender que mataría a uno de mis protagonistas? xDD Jajajaja Usteed sabe, Sasuki sufri… Digo será muy feliz más adelante, con respecto a Naruto, lo que pasa es que el pobre tiene sentimientos encontrados, falta ver que pasará más adelante. Saludos, muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Rosse.**_ (Yo soy payasa siempre, en facebook es un 0,5% de lo que soy)

 _ **DULCECITO311: ¡Hola Dulce!**_ Si exageras realmente :v Como lo dije anteriormente Naruto tiene un choque de emociones, aunque no lo diga se siente culpable de todo, cree que dando la razón al recuerdo que tenía de Hinata el podrá ser libre de resentimiento hacia sí mismo, bueno Hinata sufrió en este capítulo, perdió a su hijo ;_; ¿Consuela tu dolor? xD Realmente Sakura no estaba tan consciente de lo que decía, faltará ver si más adelante recuerda nuevamente lo que ha dicho en el capítulo anterior, si me doy cuenta que van disminuyendo poco a poco los personajes, santi cristi ya me quede sin quien matar ;_; jajajaja saludos, gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Annie: ¡Hola Annie!**_ Wow, muchas preguntas para un review, sí. Hinata perdió a su bebé, Sakura aún no está loca, Tsunade quién sabe. ¿matar a la waifu? Quién sabe. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Arthuu: ¡Hello Arthuuuu!**_ ¿Por qué no te cae la personalidad de Hinata? Es bien buena onda y cool. Jajajaja ''esta insensible'' Jajaja me matas xD Oigame, usted quiere ver el mundo arder, ¿Qué soy? ¿La asesina a review? ¿Por pedido? xD Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente… Saludos… _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Hola anónimo que no dejó nombre!**_ Jajajaja Gaara bebé, pobrecito ¿cierto? ;_; ¿Compensar a Sasuke, por qué? No entendí. Jajajaja esa es la razón del fic, que piensen mucho (? Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Maria Fernanda365: ¡Hola Maria F!**_ Jajajaja actualizo cada semana please xD ¿Sakura loca? No, realmente no está loca, está confundida. No creo volver loco a Sasuke, todo depende de cómo vaya avanzando la historia. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest: Hola,**_ emm bueno para eso estamos, sorry por lo largo(¿ Gracias por leer y dejar review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Publicidad time: Pasen leyendo ''Lionheart'' Primer Oneshot del año y es... NARUHINA.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí,**_ _ **para ir terminando uwu**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Espero que sí;-;**_

 _ **Recuerden siempre que los reviews animan a cada escritor 7u7r**_

 _Nos leemos nuevamente la semana que viene 7u7r_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **Pd: Algún error, sean libres de decírmelo uwu**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.**_

…


	11. Razón y Tiempo

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc. – Esta historia es continuación de ''Llamada de emergencia'' Para poder entenderla, debes leer la primera parte uwu**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **11.**_

 _ **Razón y tiempo.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. 12a.m**_

Sasori observó a Hinata moverse tantas veces buscando la mejor posición para dormir o quizás buscando la mejor manera en la cual llorar libremente sin que él la escuchara. El primer sollozó llegó a sus oídos cuando la vio aferrarse fuertemente a la almohada que usaba como soporte en aquel momento. Sus puños se cerraron involuntariamente y dudó mucho ante la repentina necesidad de acercarse a ella, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él la protegería de todos y que, pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre iba a poder tener una base de apoyo en él.

–Hinata. – La llamó él inconscientemente. La pelinegra calló en seco mientras se medio levantaba de la cama. – Mírame a los ojos. –Pidió. La pelinegra se negó manteniendo su mirada perdida entre la blanqueza de las sábanas. –Hinata. –Volvió a llamar mientras avanzaba hacía la cama y se introducía lentamente en ella. – ¿Me estás escuchando? –Preguntó con un ligero timbre de molestia en la voz.

–Te escucho fuerte y claro. –Mencionó aún sin verlo. – ¿Pasa algo?

–Eso quiero saber… ¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó. Hinata sonrió secamente para luego verlo.

–Lo quería, realmente lo quería y lo perdí. Perdí a mi hijo. Quiero llorar libremente sin que alguien me vea Sasori, por favor déjame sola.

–No quiero dejarte sola. Me duele verte así. –Mencionó acariciando lentamente la cara de la pelinegra. – No llores más, tus ojos se ven jodidamente hermosos cuando logras sonreír con aquella malicia que te caracteriza.

–No puedes ayudarme. –Susurró perdida en la intensidad de la mirada que le daba Sasori. –Realmente es difícil que pueda superar esto… Necesito tiempo

–Déjame amarte. –Susurró él mientras su mano corría libremente por el cuerpo de la pelinegra. –Déjame ayudarte a olvidar. –Susurró juntando sus labios en un encuentro correspondido con los de la pelinegra. Ella se dejó tumbar en la cama mientras el pelirrojo recorría libremente la zona entre sus pechos.

–Te dejo amarme. –Susurró ella perdida entre las caricias que recibía. –Por favor ayúdame y llévame al olvido.

–Te quiero. –Dijo él viéndola fijamente. –Realmente te quiero.

–Y yo a ti. –Confesó ella mientras llevaba sus manos a la cara del pelirrojo en una sutil caricia. – Te quiero tanto que siento que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, puedes llevarme al fin del mundo si quieres yo lo aceptaré gustosamente.

–¿Estamos equivocados? –Preguntó mientras se deshacía de la ligera camiseta que llevaba, Hinata negó mientras lo ayudaba a desprenderse de aquella camisa.

–Solamente somos dos personas sedientas de amor. –Mencionó con una sonrisa. –Dos personas que se encontraron en medio de este infierno. –Gimió al sentir la respiración del pelirrojo tan cerca de su cuello, ella se aferró en un posesivo abrazo con él. –Dos personas que sienten al igual que los demás y que se encontraron en el lugar y momento adecuado. Y sin decir más se entregó totalmente a la expectativa de esa noche, dejándose guiar y "amar" por Sasori, tratando de olvidar las cosas que habían pasado aquel día, dejándose caer en aquella oscura y placentera perdición.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando despertó al día siguiente se encontró envuelta en los brazos del pelirrojo. Lo observó dormir tranquilamente mientras la aferraba fuertemente a él, su respiración era leve y calmada y su cabello rojo estaba levemente alborotado, con todo y eso ella lo veía perfecto, le parecía alguien hermoso y encantador, alguien que podía transmitirle el amor que ella necesitaba las veces que fuera, lo amaba… No sabía definir la clases de amor que sentía por él pero sabía que lo amaba, lo amaba mucho más lejos de lo que ella se convencía como simple gratitud, le gustaba verlo sonreír inconscientemente, le gustaba compartir sus vida con él, amaba verlo recién levantado y pelear con el tiempo cuando salía tarde a trabajar, pero también lo odiaba, lo odiaba por mantenerla alejada de las cosas, por mentirle y no incluirla de lleno en su vida, por ser simplemente la segunda opción para todo a lo que él se refería. Lo escuchó decir cosas que al oído humano le eran inentendibles, también lo sintió aferrarse aún más fuerte a ella mientras reposaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Ella simplemente se acomodó lo mejor que pudo mientras lo sentía respirar.

–Hina. –Lo escuchó balbucear. –Hinata. –Susurró. Ella pensó que había despertado pero simplemente hablaba en sueños. –Te quiero. –Dijo en sueños. –No me dejes.

–Nunca. –Susurró ella. –Nunca sería capaz de dejarte. –Mencionó abrazándolo fuertemente. –En todo siempre has sido tú, estoy muy agradecida por lo que has hecho por mí.

–Yo estoy agradecido porque aún sigas conmigo. –Lo escuchó decir mientras le daba un grato beso en la frente. – ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó sin moverse ni un segundo.

–Son pasada las 9. –Dijo tranquilamente. – ¿No te toca trabajar hoy?

–Huh, me toca trabajar con Sasuke. –Bostezó sonoramente. –Nada le cuesta esperarme unos minutos o una hora. –Se burló.

–Pensé que odiabas hacer esperar a la gente.

–Y lo odio, pero Sasuke no me importa. –Dijo secamente. –Ya le perdí el interés. –Dijo de forma aburrida.

–¿No harás más nada en su contra? –Preguntó ella con repentino interés. – ¿Lo dejaras en paz?

–Quiero pedirte algo. –Dijo repentinamente serio mientras se levantaba, la pelinegra lo vio fijamente. – Si pasa algo, si me llegara a pasar algo acude con él. –La pelinegra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa de lo dicho por Sasori.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó. – ¿Por qué me pides eso?

–Hay algo raro que se está queriendo apoderar de mí. –Dijo secamente. –No sé si es paranoia o no, pero me siento cazado por alguien. Siento que alguien vigila cada uno de mis pasos.

–Si voy con Sasuke segurament…

–No te hará nada si yo se lo advierto. –Dijo secamente. –Solo necesito que me prometas que irás con él si algo me llega a pasar. ¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo. –Susurró. – Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? ¿Qué haré?

–Si no me equivoco, aquel que intenta cazarme también va detrás de mi Sakura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

Sakura observó con verdadera diversión la molestia en el pelinegro que avanzaba de lado a lado, lo escuchó maldecir en voz baja a su hermano y lo vio hacer muecas que realmente ella pensó que nunca vería en Sasuke. Sasori le había mandado un mensaje media hora antes diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde, que le avisará a Sasuke pero ella, por maldad le había ocultado el contenido del mensaje.

–Odia hacer esperar a la gente y llevo tres malditas horas esperando su maldita ubicación. –La pelirrosa rió con ganas al ver la indignación hacer una excelente aparición en el rostro de Sasuke, el Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella reía aún más aumentando la cólera en el pelinegro. – ¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó secamente.

–En realidad Sasori avisó que llegaría tarde. –Dijo la mujer. –Solamente que yo no te he dicho nada.

–Sakura, no quieras defender a tu hermano.

–Es real. –Dijo entre risa. –Mira el mensaje. –Le dijo ofreciendo su teléfono, el Uchiha lo tomó y acto seguido vio con diversión a su prometida.

–Realmente eres muy mala. –Sonrió. –Ese merece alguna especie de penitencia.

–¿Penitencia? ¿Qué clase de penitencia? –Dijo juguetonamente mientras lo retaba con la mirada.

–Déjame demostr… – El sonido del timbre lo intervino justo en el momento en que ambos juntarían sus labios en un anhelante beso, llena de frustración la pelirrosa se levantó para recibir nada más y nada menos que aquel pelirrojo.

–Siento llegar tarde. –Se excusó pobremente mientras saludaba a su hermana con un abrazo. – ¿Interrumpo? –Preguntó con la mirada llena de diversión, Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo mientras avanzaba hacia la salida.

–Andando, tenemos mucho que hacer. –Dijo secamente saliendo del apartamento.

–¿Ahora que hice? –Preguntó inocentemente, acto que no le creyó la pelirrosa, entre risas lo empujó y cerró la puerta del apartamento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke observó con demasiado fastidio la cara de Sasori, el pelirrojo andaba estúpidamente feliz aquel día.

–¿Siempre tienes esa cara de estúpido? –Preguntó.

–¿Eh?

–Aparte de estúpido, dormido. –Dijo mordazmente. – Avíspate. Hay que conseguir a tu fan.

–¿Cuál fan? –Preguntó confundido.

–Aquel pobre diablo que cree que puede matar sin merecer castigo como tú.

–Pero yo nunca he matado a alguien, animal. –Dijo secamente mientras lo veía. – Deja tu maldita paranoia.

–Imbécil.

–Hoy estás jodidamente fastidioso. –Se quejó Sasori. – ¿Te pasa algo?

Sí, claro que le pasaba algo. Estaba malditamente frustrado de no poder hacer lo que quería en ese momento, quería estar en otro lugar compartiendo tiempo de calidad con otra persona.

–Te falta sexo. –Dijo divertido el pelirrojo.

–Estaría teniéndolo si tú no te hubieses aparecido.

–Idiota, cómo hablas tan abiertamente de tu vida con Sakura en mi presencia, es mi hermana. –Se quejó.

–Es mi esposa. –Dijo como si nada adelantándose a los hechos.

– **Ni siquiera se han casado y ella está embarazada. –** Gritó escandalizadamente sorprendiendo al pelinegro. _–Mancillaste su pureza, cerdo._

–Metiche. –Dijo sin más. El pelirrojo rompió en carcajadas contagiándolo también. De repente ambos pararon en seco, como sino reconocieran lo que estaban haciendo y volvieron a reír.

–Hombre, estás loco. –Dijo Sasori mientras revisaba su teléfono.

–¿Yo? Tú eres el maldito loco. –Soltó burlonamente.

–Tengo mis motivos para ser un completo loco. Pero… –Dijo seriamente. –Ahora necesito que me hagas un favor. –Sasuke lo vio sin entender a que se refería.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó con verdadero interés.

–Hay un hombre que ha estado siguiéndome todos estos días, me pregunto si eres tú quien lo ha puesto a seguirme. –El Uchiha negó sin entender todavía a lo que se refería. –Ese mismo hombre ha estado cerca de Sakura en algunas ocasiones. –Sasuke se alarmó ante lo dicho. –Me he sentido como la presa de un cazador y por eso he buscado la forma de estar más tiempo con Sakura, para que ella no lo note.

–¿Qué crees que pasa?

–Puede ser aquel asesino nuevo, puede ser alguien más. Siento que estoy en su mira por sobrevivir y salvar a Sakura de Lee. –Sasuke rodó los ojos ante el último comentario pero simplemente lo dejó pasar sin decir nada más. –Pero también puede ser alguien más.

–¿Sospechas de algo?

–Anteriormente llegó a mí una carta de invitación a la familia Senju, quedé totalmente asombrado de eso ya que yo desconozco acerca de mi familia materna. Me han llegado dos sobres más esperando mi confirmación… No entiendo la insistencia de esas personas, ya que si no he respondido es porque me importa una reverenda mierda su familia y todo lo que le rodee.

–Sakura también recibió una carta, pero no tengo conocimiento si le llegó algo nuevamente.

–Mantén la vigilancia encima de ella. No la dejes sola por mucho tiempo.

–¿A qué viene todo esto?

–Amo a mi hermana. –Dijo secamente. –Mataría por ella y lo sabes. –Mencionó enfriando levemente el ambiente con la determinación que lo dijo. – Sin importar quien sea, defendería a Sakura actualmente de todo mal, si para eso debo unirme a ti y a tu causa, no me repugna ni me afecta. Pero… Si yo llego a caer antes de tiempo… Si algo no saliera como lo tengo en mente, ella te buscará y te dirá como actuar.

–¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?

–Alguien irá contigo si algo llega a pasarme a mí o a Sakura, será tu deber trabajar con ella y sobretodo deben protegerse entre ambos, esa familia no es de mi agrado y no sé qué tipo de sorpresas pueda llevarme con ellos.

–Es Hinata.

–Ay, sí, Sasuke, es Hinata. –Dijo mordazmente. – ¿Contento? ¿Querías saber si está viva? _**¡Sí, lo está!**_ –Exclamó. –Estoy hablando de algo malditamente importante y tú solamente te detienes a pensar si estabas en lo cierto acerca de la muerte de Hinata o no.

–Disculpa. –Dijo secamente.

–¿Uchiha Sasuke disculpándose? Vaya, esto es gracioso y digno de recordar eternamente.

–¿Qué sabes de esa familia?

–Son unos malditos cerdos. –Dijo con asco. –Confórmate con eso y con saber que… Debes cuidar más a Sakura.

–Lo haré. –Aseguró. – Pero ahora ella está…

–No te preocupes por eso, todo está bajo control… Por cierto… Esto debe quedar únicamente entre nosotros tres. –Dijo serenamente. –Si sospecho de alguna traición oculta, júralo por Dios que se me olvidará que eres la felicidad de Sakura, y no terminaré hasta que estés tres metro bajo tierra. –Amenazó.

–¿Qué me garantiza que tú no me traiciones a mí?

–Sólo te queda confiar en mí y mantener la calma.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sakura observó llena de alegría a su mejor amiga enmudecer, reír, ponerse nerviosa y rabiar al lado del pelinegro que compartía mesa con ellas en aquella heladería, tenía rato que no veía a Sai, específicamente después de la muerte de su padre pero amaba aquel reencuentro, sobretodo porque su amiga se mostraba especialmente abierta a todo tipo de conversación y enteramente feliz.

–¿Cómo está Japón? –Preguntó Sakura sin disfrazar su interés. –Tengo mucho tiempo si ir.

–Frío. Muy frío. –Dijo el pelinegro. –Necesitaba unas merecidas vacaciones y por eso he venido.

–O sea… ¿No estaba incluida en tus planes? –Dijo claramente indignada la rubia. –¿ O sea que solo estoy saliendo beneficiada de tus vacaciones?

–No es eso, tranquila mujer. –Rió el pelinegro mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la rubia, Sakura suspiró completamente feliz. Su atención cayó repentinamente en la presencia de una mujer rubia que estaba sentada a solo dos mesas de distancia.

La conocía de algún lado, pero no recordaba con exactitud a quien asemejaba su presencia.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Ino. – ¿A quién ves?

–Aquella mujer. ¿La conozco? –Preguntó señalando a la mujer rubia, Ino la vio para luego negar.

–No lo sé, nunca la he visto.

–Ignórenla solamente. Quizás está esperando a alguien y no sabe para dónde ver más que a ustedes. Quizás es lesbiana y le gusta alguna de ustedes. –Ino rompió en carcajadas contagiando a Sakura.

–Tienes razón, no hay de qué preocuparse.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata miró con demasiado fastidio a ambos miembros de aquella mesa, estaba fastidiada de estar sentada en aquel lugar sin hacer nada más; pero le había prometido a Sasori que cuidaría de Sakura mientras él y Sasuke estuvieran fuera.

Genial. Pensó para sí misma. De asesina en serie, había pasado a ser niñera.

Rodó los ojos al ver a un hombre tomar asiento con ella, Hinata lo miró fijamente sin ocultar su desagrado.

–Me llamo Daivis. –Se presentó. Hinata lo ignoró completamente. –Tan linda y tan maleducada, justamente como me gustan a mí.

–No me importa para nada si te llamas Daivis, Cristóbal o Jesús, no me interesa tu presencia, no estoy interesada.

– ¿Por qué tan repelente?

–No me interesa tener trato contigo. –Dijo secamente parándose de la mesa. –Adiós.

–Nos volveremos a ver. –Dijo el hombre en baja voz, sorprendentemente la mujer lo escuchó.

–No desearías para nada volver a verme. –Le dijo secamente con la amenaza en la mirada. – Quien cuida de mí te haría desaparecer en segundos. –Se burló para luego salir del lugar.

.

.

.

Él la vio irse y una extraña sonrisa adornó su rostro. Le encantaba los retos y aquella mujer lo había desafiado.

Y le encantaba la idea de darle caza aquella rubia insolente, pero su mirada y su atención se vieron puestas en un grupo de tres personas que estaban a pocos pasos de distancia de él, aquella mujer de rara cabellera rosada y ojos tan verdes como el jade.

Aquella mujer que había hecho que aquel a quien tuvo como inspiración cayera estaba justamente al frente de él.

Sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica cundo el negro de sus ojos chocó con aquel verde, era asquerosamente hermosa y podía entender claramente el porqué aquel hombre había caído fascinado ante aquella mujer.

Era aterradoramente hermosa ante sus ojos, podía pensar claramente en conservarla como una muñeca para su propio placer, quería tocar aquella hermosa cara y desfigurarla por completo con sus manos, hacerla una verdadera obra de arte en tributo al Dios que había caído por la belleza de aquella simple e insignificante mortal.

Con rabia vio a lo lejos que aquel pelirrojo de aquella vez se acercaba lentamente hacía la mujer sorprendiéndola por la espalda, la chica se levantó fundiéndose en un abrazo con ese pelirrojo quien la aferraba hacia él protectoramente.

Como si estuviera advirtiéndole que no debía verla ni tocarla.

Aquel hombre se atrevía a amenazarlo abiertamente con su mirada. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Era correcto aguantarse ese tipo de insolencia hacía él? ¿Debía de perdonar tan insolencia para con él? Iba en contra de su fe y su religión, o en contra de la devoción que le había tenido al gran Dios que murió aquella noche en que aquellos dos se decidieron a entrometerse en su camino.

Porque aunque quisiera buscarlo en alguien más, cierto era que de esperanza no se vivía y simplemente debía aceptar que aquel que lo había llevado a condenar su vida siendo un asesino había muerto a manos de aquel maldito pelirrojo que seguía desafiándolo con su mirar.

¿Cómo podía hacer que ellos cayeran en su poder? ¿Cómo podía hacer que aquella mujer y aquel hombre pagaran caro la erradicación de su fe en el señor?

Los quería muertos. Realmente deseaba ver muertos a aquellos que hicieron que su Dios cayera. No le importaba seguir jugando con cualquier ramera que se le situase al frente, no le importaba seguir practicando su arte en cualquier recipiente vacío de emoción alguna, si eso le garantizaba una buena pelea en su defensa podía decir que estaba de acuerdo. Porque desde el preciso momento en que cruzó mirada con aquella mujer y con aquel hombre sus destinos habían sido sellados, algún día ellos se verían cara a cara y él simplemente ganaría. Ganaría y vengaría a quien cayó por tan injustos y sucios pecadores, lavaría su cuerpo con la sangre del enemigo y reiría desenfrenadamente explotando en el mayor de los éxtasis.

Lo haría todo por él. Y quizás también lo haría por otra razón y una egoísta a decir verdad, lo haría para que no quedara duda alguna que él era mejor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – Tres horas después.**_

Cuando él llegó los observó a ambos dormir. Sakura dormía cómodamente en la cama mientras que Sasori se aferraba a su mano. En aquel momento quiso entender porqué aquel Sasori que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos intentó una vez matar a Sakura y llevó en sus hombros la muerte de muchas personas.

¿Qué había pasado en la vida de aquel hombre para que se convirtiera en una persona tan detestable como lo es un asesino?

…

– _Sasori es bueno, es solo que necesita ayuda. – Dijo distraídamente mientras apretaba sus manos. –Quiero ser su ayuda._

…

– _Toma tu tiempo de conocer a mi hermano, es una buena persona aunque no lo creas._

– _No recuerdas nada de él. ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así?_

– _Instinto quizás, o quizás porque me ha demostrado que puedo confiar en él._

…

Con más lentitud de la normal se fue al pequeño mini bar que tenían en el apartamento, quizás un brandy le caería bien para poder pensar en todo lo que había pasado en aquel día. ¿Haría lo correcto uniéndose a Sasori? ¿Qué garantía tenía de no ser traicionado en el camino? Pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué debería pensar siquiera en ayudarlo? Lo que él quería era fundirlo en la cárcel y que no viera la luz del día por una buena temporada, tomó el trago en tan solo un segundo, cuando iba a servirse el segundo vaso escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a él.

–Si mi hermana despertara sintiéndose mal, ¿estarías lo suficientemente cuerdo para ayudarla?

–Pensé que no te importaba la vida de tu hermana.

–Soy una persona loca. –Se sentó en el banco que estaba al lado del azabache mientras ágilmente agarraba un vaso y se servía la bebida. – Puedo decir muchas veces que la odio pero realmente la amo y mucho.

–Si la amas tanto… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te convertiste en un asesino y quisiste matarla?

–Me movía el odio por ella, pero realmente me odiaba a mi mismo por no ser fuerte y terminar con mi vida como muchas veces lo pensé. –Sasuke se sorprendió ante lo dicho. – Mi vida no fue como la de ustedes, Uchiha. –Tomó de su trago mientras repetía la acción de antes y llenaba el vaso nuevamente, Sasuke le copió el acto y lo escuchó atentamente. – Fui violado, no sé cuantas veces lo hicieron con exactitud, fui humillado y encerrado en un clóset tan pequeño que apenas y podía respirar bien, mi madre adoptiva me usaba como cenicero algunas veces y me castigaba si no hacía las cosas a tiempo, mi padre Dan me abandonó en aquella casa y le hizo creer a mi madre que yo había muerto. ¿Sakura te contó el por qué no me recordaba? –Preguntó. Sasuke negó. – Desde pequeño tenía problemas, hacía cosas que los niños de mi edad no hacían ni en sueños, sentía celos de mi hermana porque ella se había acaparado el amor de mi padre, era un niño tonto que de verdad creyó que su padre le estimaba aunque sea un poco. –Se burló de sí mismo. – Cuando me di cuenta mi madre gritaba locamente mientras Sakura estaba tirada en el piso inconsciente. Sentí miedo porque pensé que Sakura se iría y yo sería el culpable de su muerte, huí de casa y padre me consiguió días después, ilusamente pensé que él me había estado buscando porque me extrañaba, pero la verdad era que lo único que quería hacer era deshacerse de mí en aquel momento, por lo tanto me dejó en una casa muy repugnante en la cual pasó todo lo antes dicho.

–¿Hasta qué edad estuviste con ellos?

–A los trece años maté a mi familia adoptiva y huí lo más rápido que pude, caí en las puertas de una casa en donde una doctora me internó en un psiquiátrico, ella me estudió muchas veces pero nunca supo decirme que era lo que yo tenía; fui su juguete favorito y por eso la maté.

–¿En ese lugar conociste a Hinata?

–Hinata, mi querida y tierna Hinata. –Sonrió. –Ella sin duda alguna fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme ¿Sabes? Al principio la vi como un arma pero ahora es mucho más que eso, no somos amantes ni mucho menos novios, no somos amigos pero tampoco somos enemigos, solamente somos nosotros compartiendo sensaciones y emociones más allá de una simple relación. Tenemos una lealtad inquebrantable.

–Tan inquebrantable que ella fue contra todos por ti.

–Así es. –Dijo orgullosamente.

–¿Qué significa Sakura para ti ahora?

–Siempre la odié. –Confesó tranquilamente. –Siempre pensé que ella era la culpable de todas mis desgracias, la amaba devotamente a los ocho años pero rompió mi alma en pedazos cuando no me reconoció en aquel tiempo y cuando tampoco me reconoció cuando la volví a ver meses atrás.

–¿Por qué ser un asesino serial?

–Un asesino serial no estaba en mis planes ciertamente, pero quería sentir el poder que años atrás no tenía, organicé y cuidé cada detalle, me mentalicé en cuerpo y alma que todo lo que haría sería libre de huellas, sentía una especie de diversión cuando mataba a la gente y ellos suplicaban a Dios delante de mí. ¿Por qué llamar a Dios en aquel momento? Ni porque él hubiese mandado una legión de ángeles se hubiesen salvado de mí. Yo no nací siendo un asesino en serie, la vida, el entorno el tiempo y miles de razones hicieron de mí lo que soy ahora. Y no me arrepiento de nada; incluso, si volviera a nacer, elegiría nuevamente esta vida… Estoy lo suficientemente acostumbrado a los golpes y traiciones de la vida que simplemente ya no importa sufrir un poco más, siempre y cuando sea yo quien reciba ese sufrimiento y no Sakura.

–¿La amas? –Preguntó con interés.

–La amo. –Confesó. –Más que a nada en este mundo, incluso por encima de mi madre.

– _Sasori necesita ayuda. –Mencionó Sakura. –Quiero ser la primera en dársela._

…

– _Su amor me da miedo._

…

– _Él me vio a los ojos, me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y dijo que cuidaría de mí… Le creo Sasuke-kun. Creo en mi hermano y siento que él puede ser alguien diferente si se le da la oportunidad._

…

– _El tiempo pasa y las razones seguirán ahí, sin embargo eres tú quien decide qué hacer con lo que sientes y lo que crees correcto hacer._

…

–Confiaré en ti. –Dijo sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

–Tienes mi palabra que no haré nada en contra de ti, siempre y cuando no me traiciones.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Horas después.**_

Sakura despertó sintiendo la pesadez de un brazo rodearle la cintura, por un momento llegó a pensar que sería Sasori ya que él era quien estaba con ella cuando se durmió, pero por suerte era Sasuke.

–Ni dormido quitas esa cara. –Se burló mientras lo veía fruncir el ceño levemente. Su teléfono celular sonó llamando rápidamente su atención, con rapidez se movió para poder contestar dicho aparato, tenía seis llamadas perdidas de su mamá y varios mensajes. Intentó dar la llamada de vuelta pero no caía, optó mejor por revisar los mensajes que habían llegado.

 _ **De: Mamá.**_

 _Sakura. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo sigue tu embarazo? Actualmente estoy resolviendo algunas cosas en Japón… ¿Quisieras venir en lo que tu embarazo concluya? Muchos besos a mi príncipe, cuando puedas dile que me conteste el teléfono._

 _Mamá los extraña y desea verlos pronto._

 _Solamente a ustedes dos._

Quiso leer el otro mensaje que había llegado pero la batería de su teléfono murió, le había llamado mucho la atención que su madre se reportara varias semanas después de haberse ido, normalmente ella siempre avisaba un día antes cuando tenía planes de salir.

–Sakura. –Escuchó su nombre, volteó con una sonrisa encontrándose con un soñoliento Sasuke. – ¿Puedes regresar? Quiero seguir durmiendo como estaba.

–Como usted quiera, jefe. –Rió al ver a Sasuke rodar los ojos. Con rapidez se abrazó al pelinegro mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos posesivamente. – ¿Qué tal te fue hoy con Sasori?

–Perfectamente, creo que hemos llegado a una tregua. –Mencionó dándole cortos besos en la frente a la mujer. – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Ino y Sai?

–Estuvo muy bien. –Sonrió. –Comí muchos helados a cuenta de Sai. –Se burló.

–¿Te consintieron mucho? –preguntó soltándola repentinamente, para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta Sasuke estaba encima de ella viéndola juguetonamente. – Yo también quisiera consentirte hoy, si se puede.

–¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó ella en medio de risas. – ¿Cómo lo harías, Sasuke-kun?

–Es simple. –Murmuró cerca de sus labios. –Solo debo hacer esto. – Y en aquel momento ambos se vieron envueltos en una atmósfera de pasión en donde ninguno se daba por vencido mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, Sasuke tomó posesión de Sakura con total autoridad mientras ella se aferraba a él posando sus manos detrás de su cuello.

–Te amo. –Mencionó ella mientras lo veía fijamente. – Sé que lo digo muchas veces y…

–Shh… –La calló él mientras repartía besos entre el cuello y clavícula de la mujer. Sakura gimió haciendo reír. – Nunca me cansaré de escucharte decir que me amas.

–Creo que yo tampoco me cansaría de ti. –Mencionó ella. – ¿Siempre juntos?

–En las buenas y en las malas. –Respondió el mientras seguía en su labor, Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente sorprendiendo al azabache, cuando se dio cuenta estaba levemente recostado de su pecho y ella reía abiertamente mientras jugaba con su cabello negro.

–Pues te amo. –Dijo nuevamente. – Pase lo que pase debes recordar eso siempre.

–¿A qué se debe esta charla tan repentina?

–Solamente quería decirlo. El embarazo me pone sensible, sabes. –Recalcó algo que era más que obvio.

–Yo también te amo. –Dijo él levantándose para verla. –Siempre lo haré. –Nuevamente la besó pero esta vez era como un toque sensible y lento, era sencillo y a la vez cálido, un beso en el cual ambos se transmitían una vez más sus sentimientos, en donde la delicadeza y calidez era los dominantes, en donde ambos se encontraban íntimamente conectados.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cafetería Oui,**_

Neji revisaba la carpeta que llevaba vagamente mientras tomaba de su café, la investigación no daba mucho resultado y se sentía presionado en aquel momento. Un asesino serial con un modus operandi organizado, quizás tan listo como en su momento lo fue Lee.

Sin previo aviso vio como una mujer tomaba asiento al frente de él, la quedó viendo fijamente mientras se preguntaba que hacía ella sentada con él, al parecer la mujer de cabellera rubia advirtió sus pensamientos pues, antes de que él decidiera, preguntar ella respondió.

–Un hombre ha estado siguiéndome, discúlpeme es solo que necesitaba sentarme con alguien que se viera fuerte. Tengo miedo. –Mintió descaradamente.

–Oh, entonces quédese el tiempo que crea necesario. –Mencionó amablemente cerrando la carpeta. – Es extraño, pero… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

–No lo creo. ¿Por qué?

–Se me hace extrañamente conocida. –Él sonrió haciendo que la mujer al frente de él también sonriera.

–Quizás busca usted en mí algo que perdió.

–Lo que tengo perdido es difícil encontrarlo, Ella ya se fue a otra vida.

–¿Le quería? Seguro su novi…

–Hablo de mi prima que murió. –Confesó. –La extraño mucho.

–Seguramente ella cuida de usted en donde quiera que este. Seguro lo quiso mucho.

–Yo también la quise mucho. –Sonrió tristemente, la mujer al frente de él agarró su mano fuertemente, cuando Neji se dio cuenta, por la cara de aquella mujer caía una única y libre lágrima.

–Algún día usted la verá nuevamente. Estoy segura. –Mencionó viéndolo fijamente. –Disculpe, soy un poco sensible.

–Soy Hyuga Neji. ¿Usted es?

–Charlotte. –Mintió. –Encantada de conocerte, Hyuga Neji.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. – Una hora después.**_

–¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Lo viste? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, Hinata asintió mientras se quitaba la peluca que tenía.

–Sigue siendo él. –Sonrió tristemente. –Extraño mucho a Neji.

–¿Crees que él guardaría el secreto de que estés viva?

–Tiempo al tiempo, si lo creo conveniente le diré que sigo viva.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sakura y Sasuke.**_

Sakura rió al ver la graciosa foto que se había sacado con Sasuke mientras él dormía. Él durmiendo con su cara entre su cuello y parte de su pecho mientras ella sonreía y guiñaba un ojo a la cámara.

No sabía cómo lo tomaría Sasuke, pero a ella le encantaba.

 _ **#PerteneciaHaruno.**_ Colocó en el pie de foto, al instante llegó un comentario de Ino diciendo que se copiaría de su idea, una cara de enfado por parte de Sasori y un comentario de él diciendo: _Por favor, en privado… Ahora tengo más razones por las cuales no aceptar a ese Uchiha,_ y muchas caras divertidas de Itachi y él cómo usaría aquella foto en contra de su hermano menor.

Sí, definitivamente el embarazo la volvía un poco divertida y malvada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Senju. – Japón.**_

Aziel observó el deplorable estado en el cual se encontraba Tsunade y una pequeña risa de diversión se escapó de sus labios, al parecer la mujer estaba despierta porque se movió rápidamente buscando la mejor manera de defenderse.

–No me interesa tocarte. –Dijo con asco. –Me gustan las mujeres de mi edad, como Sakura. –Dijo en burla alarmando a la mujer.

–Nunca podrías llegar a hacerle algo a Sakura.

–Porque Sasori me mataría, si ya lo sé. –Dijo aburrido. La mujer negó riendo.

–Hay alguien a quien estás subestimando. –Dijo ella. –Sasuke te rompería cada uno de tus huesos si tan solo llegaras a tocarla.

–Sasuke no es nadie en contra de mí. –Dijo orgullosamente. La mujer ni se inmutó.

–Después no digas que no te lo advertí. –Dijo la mujer. Aziel cansado de la actitud de la mujer empezó su camino de vuelta hacia la salida, en el último momento mencionó.

–Haru está ansioso de verte hoy. –Se burló. La mujer tembló visiblemente. – Dice que eres como un león y quiere domarte de tal forma que, cuando lo veas, él no tenga ni que presionarte.

–No me interesa saber nada de ustedes.

–Que mala eres tía. –Se burló. –Te estamos regalando unos últimos momentos de placer antes de tu inevitable muerte y aún así te quejas, eres muy cruel. –Hizo un puchero que Tsunade no logró ver. – ¿Cómo será Sakura en la cama? –Preguntó haciendo arder la ira en aquella mujer que trató por todos los medios de levantarse. –Me encantará domarla. –Rió.

–Antes de tocarla, primero tendrás que pasar por encima de Sasuke y de Sasori. Ninguno de los dos te dejará acercarte a ella con tus retorcidas manos.

–¿Sasori? Sasori es de la familia. –Dijo tranquilamente. –Él entenderá en medio de su locura que lo que hago es lo correcto… Y Sasuke… Ni que pudiera hacer mucho si no sabe el lugar en el cual está su mujer.

–Maldito. –Le insultó. Él rió.

–Le diré a Haru que estás lo suficientemente lista para recibirlo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n11.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Hola, ¿Qué tal? _**It´s Rosse. Y conmigo traigo la actualización del fic uwu.**_

 _Quisiera dar mis opiniones respecto al capítulo como siempre lo hago, pero me duele un poco la cabeza ;_; Sin embargo creo que puedo interactuar un poco con ustedes. Como pueden ver, es un capítulo súper normal, no hay nada tan relevante uwu es para que vean que puedo darle paz y tranquilidad al fic en algunos momentos uwu –inserte cara de ángel- Porque quien sabe que puede pasar luego._

 _Aquí entre nos, quisiera matar a Aziel, pero como es un oc pelirrojo le tengo piedad(? Los pelirrojos son hermosos 7u7 ;_;_

 ** _¿Que se trae Hinata con Neji?_**

 ** _¿Que carajos se cree el nuevo asesino?_**

 ** _¿Que resultará de esa nueva alianza entre Sasori y Sasuke?_**

 ** _¿Se mataran a golpes o se ayudaran mutuamente?_**

 _..._

 _No perdí mi tiempo respondiendo a los guest que vinieron en mala onda, y no se de que tanto se quejaban si la escena de Tsunade y Haru es leve, malditamente leve :v No hay daños grande y no me preocupe en querer extenderla más, bien dije que si venían con comentarios negativos los iba a mandar a la mierda o simplemente los iba a ignorar, bueno ya tienen mi respuesta :3 Soy muy amor y paz la verdad, nadie me ha leído molesta y creo que, tampoco lo harán. Pero sólo aviso, hay cosas peores que seguro se la pasan leyendo y allá no dicen un carajo, la doble moral siempre please._

 **Y como siempre hago, responderé sus lindos y hermosos reviews que ll** **egan a mi kokoro:**

 **Nenyk05** : ¡Hola! Jajajajaja no entiendo porque sentís miedo de la notificación de mi fic, si aquí todo es paz y amor uwu. Con respecto a los Senju, bueno esos carajos están locos la verdad, así que si. Sasuki debe cuidar más de su Sakura bebé. ¿Por qué le dices hipócrita a mi hijo? ¡Es un pan de Dios! Y con respecto a Hinata, es castigo divino, tanta maldad tiene castigo (? Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. Rosse.

 **LouiseEdw:** ¡Hola! Jajaja realmente eres loca. ¿Por qué motivo debo matar a los Senju? No han hecho nada malo a mi parecer, es más… Haru es el más decente de todos ellos uwu –Sarcasmo modo on beibi. – Y no, Tsunade no se enamora del violador ni tiene final feliz Jajaja eres una perra x'D Si logré que se sintieran mal por Hinata, entonces me siento bien, pues es lo que quería. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. Rosse.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola anónimo! Jajaja ¿Leiste Lionheart? ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Por qué dices tan seguramente que Gaara matará a mi bebé (Dígase Sasori)? Es muy curioso y siempre me ha llamado eso la atención de cuando dejas review. Por cierto, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. Rosse.

 **DULCESITO311** : ¡Hola! ¿Sabías tú que entre esos personajes que poco nombro está Neji bebé? uwu xD Jajajaja no sé porque siento que tú eres la única feliz por lo que le pasó a Hinata xD me matas jajajaja Emm bueno, puedes justificar las otras muertes por… ¿Amor? Okno, no soy buena defendiendo a mi antagonista xD Jajajaj lo que pasa es que Sakura quiere ayudar a su hermano. ¿Eso está mal? No creo. Y si bueno, Sasuke es el único que ve la doble cara de Sasori, y como lo has dicho debe estar muy atento a cualquier cosa. Jajaja Mikoto, hermosa y linda Mikoto:v Los Senju en esta etapa del fic son un verdadero dolor de cabeza, están jodidamente mal y creen que pueden tomar lo que ellos quieren cuando sea. ¿Podrán poner sus manos encima de Sasori y Sakura? Ya lo veremos más adelante. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. Rosse.

 **Arthu:** ¡Hola! Leyendo tus dos reviews para darte respuesta uwu ¿Qué tienes en contra de Ino y porque la querés muerte? Hablame pibe, contad tus verdaderas intenciones e-e xDD ¿Por qué crees que estuvo perturbadora? No entendí ;_; Espero entendieras bien lo de la incompatibilidad del Rh, me faje como loca buscando una justificación para la muerte del hijo de Hinata xD Esa me pareció la mejor uwu Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. Rosse.

 **Hikari Takaishi Y** : Ya dijiste que me amabas en un post, así que te creo que me loveas ;_; ¿Sabes que amo tu review? Aunque primero me sorprendió lo largo x'D Vamos por parte, me encanta mucho tu análisis y todo, me encanta saber que te pegó lo de Hinata uwu ¡Eso quería! Que sintieran lástima por ella, en cambio con Sasori, también esperaba sus reacciones respecto al como él sabe fingir que no sabe nada acerca de la muerte de Temari, pero realmente él estuvo presente en ella y él como se puede ganar a todos sin que nadie logre aunque sea dudar de él, es maravilloso mi hijo. ¿Odias a los Senju? Haces bien en eso. ¡Y si! A mí también me encantó mucho ese momento SS, es lindo y corto pero hace ver que están conectados, a su manera pero lo están. Con respecto a tu review del capítulo 9, Deberías saber ya que disfruto haciendo sufrir a Sasuki uwu que Sakura esté involucrada, es que también me gusta hacerla sufrir de vez en cuando(¿) Jjajajajaja el baby se salvó porque le pregunte a mi hermana si podía aguantar tanto, porque sino… Pium pa' el cielo de bebés no nacidos(? Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente e-e Saludos… Rosse.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola anónimo 2.0! Jajajaja Con respecto a lo de Tsunade, bueno… Cada cosa tiene un motivo y una razón de ser, Jajaja pensaré muy bien si Sasori ayuda a su mami o no, todavía lo tengo pendiente (? Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos, Rosse.

 **Annie:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle idiota a mi hijo? ¿Qué te pasa? xD ¿Por qué deseas su muerte si él es un amor? ;_; :c Emmm Sasuki no se está derrumbando, es más creo que sigue más fiel en sus ideales que antes. Jajaja lo que Tsunade sufre es el karma, y el karma es una perra. Saludos, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review. Rosse.

 **Maria Fernanda365:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer el one-shot y por tu review allá, cuando pueda te respondo, igualmente muchas gracias por tu review aquí y porque consideres a mi fic uno de los mejores que has leído. Saludos, espero leerte nuevamente. Rosse.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola anónimo 2.1! JAJAJAJA ¿Otra más que apoya la muerte de Sasori a manos de Gaara; o eres la misma? xD No puedo responder porque sería spoiler, ya veremos que le prepara el futuro a ambos pelirrojos. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, Saludos Rosse.

 **Vaniale** : ¡Hola! Gracias siempre por lo que decís, me das mucho ánimo siempre princess. Jajajaja ¿Qué dice tu amiga acerca de mi fic? xD ¿Cuál teoría tenias? Muchas gracias por tu review, espero leerte nuevamente, saludos. Rosse.

 **Guest:** ¡Anonimo 2.3! Ya actualice, gracias por tu review uwu :3 Espero leerte nuevamente.

 **39iiraMzziL** : ¡Hola paisa! Si, pobre de Hinata bebé, sufre del feo karma, su maldad le está pasando factura. ¿Por qué te dejó wtf ese momento de hermanos? Fue lo más lindo del capítulo xD ¿Cruel? ¿Yo? I'm santa beibi xD Con respecto al review del capítulo10: Jajaja si supieras que tenía en mente desarrollar más acerca de ese Haru-Tsunade, pero dije que no sería tan mala así que lo deje leve, Aziel es un loco de mierda, activen sus alarmas para con él, y tranquila, estás perdonada. –Deja de llorar porque al fin apareció la paisana- JAJAJA Saludos, gracias por tus reviews, espero leerte nuevamente. Rosse.

 **….**

Estuve pensando en, hacer una especie de ''Trivia'' o ''Curiosidades'' acerca de este fic y ''Llamada de emergencia'' Saben, en donde ustedes hacen sus preguntas que llevan atormentándolos a lo largo del fic y yo decido si las respondo JAJAJAJAJ. ¿Les gustaría eso?

Por cierto, pasen y lean _**''Killing me''**_ es el segundo oneshot del año, es SasuSaku y es hermoso :3 Si dejan reviews, los amaría eternamente. Igualmente lean _**''Lionheart''**_ Es NaruHina puro y hermoso.

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales para mi beta: Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _ **#RosseCreandoUnaNuevaParejaCrack (?**_

 _ **Y ahora sí,**_ _ **para ir terminando uwu**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Espero que sí;-;**_

 _ **Recuerden siempre que los reviews animan a cada escritor 7u7r**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **Pd: Algún error, sean libres de decírmelo uwu**_

 _ **Bye. Feliz noche.**_

 _ **¡Agreguenme en facebook animalitos del monte!**_

 _ *** Love para todos.***_

 _ **Menos para el que cree que soy cruel e-e**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	12. Siempre fue por ti

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Esta historia es continuación de ''Llamada de emergencia'' Para entender esta historia debes leer la inicial.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **12.**_

 _ **Siempre fue por ti.**_

.

* * *

…

– _Las dudas serán respondidas Sakura. –Escuchó la voz de Sasori, rápidamente volteó para verlo mejor, se le notaba el cansancio a flor de piel. –Lo he matado porque es un peligro para ti._

– _Es irónico, creo que tú representas más peligro para mí, que lo que él… –Señaló al cuerpo del pelinegro. –Hubiese podido hacer. ¿Qué harás ahora?_

– _Yo… –Mencionó con total tranquilidad, Sakura pudo distinguir el brillo de un cuchillo, palideció al instante. –Acabaré con la historia del asesino en serie que va en tu contra. –Sonrió. –Ya verás que cuando despiertes nuevamente, la única verdad que sabrás es aquella que yo te contaré. –Aseguró._

…

– _¿P-por q-qué? –Jadeó. Sakura lo vio fijamente mientras con sus manos agarraba posesivamente el cuchillo, las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos._

 _-Lo siento, Sakura. –Murmuró en voz baja. –Perdóname por esto._

…

Sakura despertó con la sensación del miedo bailando a su alrededor, si bien ya sabía la verdad sobre aquel día, recordar por medio de sueños aquellos momentos en los cuales Sasori quiso acabar con su vida la mataban. Porque de cierta manera ella lo había perdonado y estaba luchando para dejar todo eso atrás. Aunque Sasori pensara que ella había actuado inconscientemente aquel día, la verdad era que su memoria estaba perfecta y ella realmente estaba segura de todo lo que había dicho.

Amaba a Sasori, lo amaba porque justo aquel día en que recordó aquella noche, justo en ese preciso momento recordó miles de cosas relacionadas con su infancia y su hermano, momentos en los cuales dos niños se escapaban a los jardines de sus vecinos para robar las flores, cuando veían el atardecer y esperaban el estrellado cielo de la noche, cuando Tsunade los llevaba de compras, cuando jugaban y ella siempre perdía.

Quizás estaba haciendo mal encubriendo a un asesino, quizás realmente estaba mandando a la mierda cada uno de sus valores por él, pero no quería dejarlo solo, esta vez ella quería ayudarlo; quería ser su apoyo en el peor momento.

…

– _Todo siempre ha sido por ti. –Le dijo el pelirrojo inconscientemente. Sakura lo miró y en total silencio espero a que él siguiera hablando. Sasori veía perdidamente las nubes por la pequeña terraza que tenían en el apartamento, lo vio sonreír para sí mismo mientras hablaba. – Cuando naciste, eras muy hermosa, me prometí cuidarte siempre. –Suspiró. –Vaya, creo que me mentí a mí mismo. –Rió secamente, Sakura lo veía atentamente mientras él seguía divagando a viva voz. – Llegué a odiarte, llegué a odiarme por odiarte. Pero aunque suene raro, creo que aquel odio que profesaba hacía ti, siempre era para mí, reflejaba en ti mis miedos y te hacía ver como la causante de todas mis penas. –él la vio fijamente para luego alargar su mano hasta la cara de ella, se entretuvo jugando con un mechón rosa de su cabello mientras sonreía. –Pero realmente siempre te he amado. Y te amo, actualmente te amo. –Mencionó esta vez acercándola en un abrazo y depositando un leve beso en su frente._

– _También te amo. –Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba. –Eres mi familia._

– _Y la familia siempre será la familia. –Dijo él viéndola fijamente mientras unía sus frentes, la diferencia de altura entre ambos era mínima, Sasori no era tan alto como lo era Sasuke, pero si era unos centímetros más alto que ella._

– _Para bien o para mal. –Sonrió._

– _Déjame cuidarte ahora. –Le dijo él sin romper el campo visual. –Estando conmigo nadie podrá dañarte Sakura. Ni siquiera una legión de ángeles podrían derrumbarme._

– _Sasuke-kun pued…_

– _Shhh. –Dijo él. –Ni siquiera Sasuke-kun podría hacer algo en tu contra, pase lo que pase Sakura, a la primera persona que debes llamar debo ser yo._

…

– _Perdón – Dijo aceleradamente mientras se separaba de ella, Sakura no reaccionó hasta luego de unos minutos, posó su mano en sus labios y vio sin poder creerlo al pelirrojo. Él simplemente esquivó su mirada mientras un frío silencio invadía el lugar._

– _Sasori. –Dijo ella._

– _Lo siento, realmente lo siento. –Dijo él. –No quise hacerlo, realmente yo no quise hacerlo._

– _Tranquilo. –Quiso tranquilizarlo y a la vez tranquilizarse ella. –No ha pasado nada grave, solamente ha sido un roce de labios._

– _De todas formas, nunca debí atreverme Sakura. –Dijo él con una expresión que Sakura no logró entender. –Pensar que Uchiha puede estar con aquella pelirroja mientras tú estás sola, realmente no sé qué decir._

– _Sólo fue un desliz, los tragos, las emociones de la noche… Creo que será mejor que te vayas a casa. –Dijo ella sin ánimos, el pelirrojo la siguió hasta la puerta y en el último momento antes de irse la vio fijamente para después decir._

– _Siempre has sido tan hermosa, Saku. –Susurró acariciando su cara. –Realmente me contuve demasiado tiempo._

…

– _¿Alguna vez te llegó a gustar Sasori? Lo digo antes de saber que ustedes eran hermanos. –preguntó la rubia. Sakura detuvo su andar ante la pregunta._

– _No lo sé decir. –Mencionó ella. –Sasori y yo éramos tan unidos en aquellos tiempos, me gustaba estar con él, me sentía diferente; como si lo hubiese conocido desde toda la vida._

– _Es el lazo familiar._

– _Él me besó. –Confesó sorprendiendo a la rubia. –Él me besó y yo no opuse resistencia alguna ante ello._

– _¿Cómo? ¿Y Sasuke-kun?_

– _Eso fue lo peor. –Sonrió vacíamente. –Me sentí como una mierda después de aquello._

– _Imagino que Sasori debió sentirse peor. –Sakura la miró sin entender. –Sakura. –Dijo la rubia secamente. –Sasori sabía que ustedes dos eran hermanos; él lo sabía y simplemente te besó sin importarle que compartían lazo sanguíneo._

– _Con razón se disculpó tantas veces y yo nunca le entendí el motivo, él verdaderamente estaba muy arrepentido, sin embargo no fue la gran cosa Ino._

– _Pero se besaron. –Dijo ella. –Y eso se llama incesto._

…

Se movió incomoda en la cama mientras tomaba su teléfono, la última foto que había subido tenía una pequeña riña entre Sasori e Itachi; cada uno defendiendo a su hermano menor. Abrió el logotipo de la mensajería instantánea y sin dudarlo le escribió; tenía algo que averiguar y no podía esperar.

 _ **Sasori:**_

 _Realmente no puedo dormir. ¿Estás despierto?_

 _ **Mensaje entregado a las 03:55am.**_

No esperaba que él respondiera, pero solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando vio él estaba escribiendo.

 _ **De: Sasori.**_

 _¿Uchiha no te deja dormir? Dile que se aleje o lo pongo tres metros bajo tierra._

 _ **Recibido a las 03:58am.**_

Sakura luchó para no reír y despertar al pelinegro, tenía una gran duda en aquel momento y quería respuestas acerca de ello.

 _ **Para: Sasori.**_

 _¿Por qué lo hiciste? Cuando me besaste aquella vez; sabías que éramos hermanos… Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste, Sasori?_

 _ **Mensaje entregado a las 04:00am.**_

Pensó que él no respondería, pero lo vio escribir y sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la respuesta. ¿Qué podía decir él para justificar aquel comportamiento?

 _ **De: Sasori.**_

 _Cuando te besé aquel día, lo hice porque quería darme cuenta y saber si confundía mis sentimientos por ti. Me encantaba verte y pasar tiempo contigo, me sentí tan obsesionado por ti que quise irme corriendo; me imaginaba contigo en cosas que dos hermanos no podían hacer y sentí asco de mi mismo, no quería enloquecer más, realmente no quería agregar algo más a mi lista de desgracias. Aquel beso me sirvió para hacerme saber que debía alejarme de ti, que tenía que huir y eso fue lo que hice._

 _ **Recibido a las 4:15a.m.**_

Sakura leyó el mensaje por varios minutos antes de volver a preguntar.

 _ **Para Sasori.**_

 _¿Y qué hay de eso ahora? ¿Qué pasó?_

 _ **Mensaje entregado a las 04:26am.**_

A punto estuvo de dormirse cuando él le respondió.

 _ **De: Sasori.**_

 _Ahora puedo decir que en realidad no me gustas y nunca me gustaste. Simplemente fui yo perdido entre cosas asquerosas de mi mente. Somos hermanos, Sakura._

 _ **Recibido a las 04:56am.**_

Ella suspiró tranquila, con rapidez marcó cada uno de los mensajes y los borró. Aquel mensaje la había llenado de una paz reconfortante. Miró a Sasuke dormir y una extraña pesadez la invadió. ¿Debería decirle de aquel incomodo momento entre hermanos o debía seguir callando?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Sasuke despertó vio el teléfono de Sakura al lado de ella, le pareció extraño pues Sakura nunca dormía con su teléfono, su mirada vagó por las conversaciones viendo que el chat con Sasori estaba abierto.

 _ **De: Sasori.**_

 _¿Te dormiste? Por favor dile al Uchiha que te deje descansar más, llámame por cualquier cosa, algo sospechoso o si te sientes sola. Iré en segundos y lo sabes. Te amo hermana menor, saludos también para el imbécil de tu futuro esposo._

 _ **Recibido a las 05:01am.**_

Un ligero tic nervioso se instaló en su ojo izquierdo cuando vio la foto que Sakura había subido. Estaba seguro que su madre e Itachi estarían como dos idiotas riéndose de él. Todavía recordaba aquellos tiempos en el cual le había dicho a su madre y hermano que quería casarse con Sakura y que quería formar su propia familia.

…

– _Me iré de casa. –Dijo directamente haciendo que la charla que llevaban sus padres y hermano se detuvieran._

– _¿Cómo dijiste? –Preguntó la pelinegra con un ligero tic nervioso. –¿T-te v-vas d-de c-ca-s-sa?_

– _¿Sasuke? –Preguntó asombrado Itachi. – ¿No vas muy rápido?_

– _No. Considero que es lo correcto. Quiero más tiempo con Sakura, aparte de que… He comprado un lugar para nosotros dos y… Pretendo casarme con ella. –Dijo tan rápido que sus padres insistieron en que lo volviera a decir, cuando lo repitió el grito de sorpresa de su madre no se hizo esperar, lo que no esperaba el grito de Itachi._

– _¿Te quieres casar? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó alterado el chico de coleta._

– _¿N-nieto? ¿Te-tendre un n-nieto? –Preguntó entre escandalizada y feliz la mujer, Sasuke se sorprendió notoriamente haciendo reír a su padre que veía a los tres miembros de la familia enrojecer por vergüenza._

– _Te deseo lo mejor, Sasuke. –Dijo el hombre seriamente, aunque por dentro estuviese feliz._

…

–Sasuke. –La voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos, él volteó para mirarla. –Yo… –Dudó. – Necesito decirte algo.

–¿Pasa algo malo? –Preguntó acercándose a ella, Sakura simplemente tomó sus manos y las unió.

–Sasuke, hace algunos meses, cuando dudaba de qué clase de relación tenías con Karin… –Suspiró. – Yo, no sé cómo decirlo ni el cómo lo tomarás, pero Sasori y yo estuvimos más tiempo juntos. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Sasuke asintió. –En medio de la confusión del momento, él me besó. –Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la revelación. –No fue un beso como tal, simplemente fue un roce de labios pero he cargado con esto todos estos meses y me he sentido muy mal por no decirlo, Sasori estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol al igual que yo, pero él se dio cuenta rápido de lo que hacía y se alejó.

–¿Qué buscas al decirme esto? –Preguntó

–Quería que lo supieras porque no quiero secretos entre tú y yo, mucho menos ahora que te llevas bien con Sasori. –Sasuke rió amargamente mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

–¿Pasó algo más después de eso?

–No. Sasori se alejó y luego ocurrió lo de su secuestro. Hablé recientemente con él acerca de aquel beso y él simplemente me dijo que no significaba nada para él, que en aquellos tiempos él estaba tan perdido que no sabía lo que hacía.

–¿Le crees?

–Claro que sí. –Mencionó ella. –Sasori todo este tiempo ha cuidado de mí como un hermano cuida de su hermana, sé que la confusión del momento lo llevó a besarme pero creo fielmente que él no quería.

–¿Sentías algo por él?

–No. –Negó rápidamente. –Al igual que él, quede en shock cuando eso pasó. _¿Estás molesto?_ –Preguntó en voz baja.

–Tranquila. –él la acercó en un abrazo. –Agradezco que decidieras contarme esto; no tengo motivos por los cuales estar molesto actualmente… Sasori y tú son familia, como lo has dicho nos llevamos muy bien él y yo. Y siento que sé uno de los motivos por los cuales él lo hizo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque siempre has sido todo para él, aunque me cueste reconocerlo creo que hay alguien que puede superarme en amor por ti… Y ese es Sasori; sin embargo no por eso quiere decir que yo no te ame. Te amo muchísimo. –Le besó la frente. –Pero he comprendido un poco más de Sasori y sé que a pesar de todo… De todos sus enredos y confusiones; todo lo ha hecho por ti. Vendré temprano, hoy llegarán dos primos y mamá quiere que los conozcamos. ¿Estás interesada en ir? –Preguntó cambiando el tema, Sakura solamente asintió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

–¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó Sasori hastiado de la actitud del pelinegro. Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró mientras avanzaban por la desierta calle. – Te he hablado, Uchiha.

–¿Por qué besaste a Sakura? –Preguntó, Sasori se asombró al principio pero luego rió como si de una travesura se tratase.

–Estaba loco. –Dijo sin más. –Sigo loco. –Se burló. – Pero en aquellos tiempos llegué a pensar… ¿Qué pasaría si vuelvo loca a mi hermana y la hago romper su más preciado lazo? ¿Qué pasaría si la confundo de tal manera? –Confesó. –Pero no pude. ¿Sabes? Es algo tan enfermizo que, al lado de matar personas prefiero eso, que estar ligado con Sakura, carnalmente hablando.

–Entiendo que seas un loco. –Rió. – Pero… ¿No era eso llegar muy lejos?

–No lo sé, en un momento llegué a pensar que estaba enamorado de Sakura, yo era alguien roto que nunca podría ser reparado, cuando Sakura llegó a mi me hizo sentir eso que ustedes llaman amor; me dije que en verdad si podía ser amado… Pero nadie ama verdaderamente a alguien roto, nadie aceptará a una persona rota por más que lo quieran hacer, Sakura dice amarme y aceptarme actualmente pero sé que me odia internamente, quizás hoy es consciente de lo que he hecho, pero no es consciente de que realmente ella me odia.

–Perdona que la meta en la conversación… ¿Pero qué lugar toma Hinata en todo esto? Llegaste a decirme que no eran novios, ni mucho menos amantes pero que ambos se complementaban.

–Hinata es quien, a pesar de todas las cosas nunca huye de mí, ella dice amarme pero sé que de igual forma me odia porque yo le arrebate su vida en el preciso instante en el que se junto conmigo; yo la destruí y la convertí en lo que es actualmente.

–¿No la amas?

–¿Amar? Amar es algo muy grande para que alguien como yo lo sienta por ella. Sonará estúpido pero ella merece algo mejor que yo, somos compatibles en cualquier ámbito pero no somos lo que queremos, Hinata busca ansiosamente la venganza; yo busco ansiosamente el olvido.

–¿Olvidar? ¿Buscas olvidar algo?

–La cara de todos a quienes he matado. –Dijo él secamente. –Cada noche vienen a mí y me ordenan que siga con lo que he comenzado. Es estúpido pero… Siento que mis remordimientos harán que caiga nuevamente ante lo que solía ser.

–No puedes hacerlo. No puedes caer nuevamente en lo que eras anteriormente. Piensa en todo lo que ha hecho tu madre hasta ahora por ti… Piensa que le dañarías.

–¿Y eso qué? –Se burló. – ¿Madre? ¿Qué es eso? –Rió. –Nunca tuve una madre cuando la necesite, no estuvo cuando lloraba amargamente todas las noches por las incansables pesadillas, no estuvo para consolarme cuando recordaba las veces que fui humillado, no estuvo para evitar que su hijo fuera ultrajado de tal manera. ¿A mi madre debo respetar? Ja! No me hagas reír, Uchiha. Siempre he odiado a esa mujer; aquella que nunca le recordó a Sakura que tenía un hermano, aquella que me dejó en el olvido y bajo el eterno anonimato, aquella que prefirió que yo torturara y casi matara a Sakura, antes de revelar mi identidad. Me dijo que lo había hecho para ayudarme a mí pero eso era una total mentira ¿sabes? Lo hacía como un método para expiar sus pecados. Madre nunca me ha amado realmente; está locamente desesperada por querer borrar todos sus arrepentimientos que cree que, ayudándome a mantener mi verdadera identidad bajo anonimato puede ganarse mi perdón, pero no es así. –Se burló descaradamente. –A mi madre hoy le deseo… Una muerte fría y miserable, y si por azares del destino llegara a estar en mis manos elegir si ella vive o muere… Créeme que soy capaz de dejarla morir y bañarme en su sangre.

–¿Por qué hablas abiertamente conmigo acerca de lo que planeas hacer?

–Quiero que sepas lo que le pasa a la gente que no es de mi agrado, quiero que veas que actualmente has vendido tu alma al peor postor.

–Nunca te he vendido mi alma.

–Lo hiciste en el preciso momento en que pusiste tu confianza en mí. Recuerda esto, Uchiha. Todavía tengo mis malos pensamientos y hay alguien intentando apoderarse de mí, nunca tientes a aquel que duerme dentro de mí porque el día en el que eso ocurra… Tú ciertamente morirás y yo estaré riendo encima de tu cuerpo frío y sin vida.

–Nunca dejaría que me mataras.

–Nunca digas nunca al frente de mí. Una persona no solamente muere cuando su alma sale de su cuerpo y su corazón deja de latir, una persona puede morir incluso teniendo vida… Puedes morir en vida cuando pierdes todo lo que algunas vez pensaste que era sagrado e intocable… La ausencia de tus seres queridos puede afectarte y mucho. ¿No lo crees?

–¿Cómo tú?

–En efecto… Estoy muerto en vida. Soy un errante de un mundo cruel y hermoso, una persona que no lleva nada más aparte del peso de la muerte de varias almas desdichadas que se cruzaron en su camino… ¿Crees que puedo ser feliz, Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Qué puedes saber tú acerca de lo que es estar solo y ser repudiado por la gente que pensaste que darían su amor por ti cualquier día en cualquier momento y situación? ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú si estuvieras en mi lugar? ¿Hubieses buscado el camino del bien o te hubieras hundido en la mierda de vida que me toca vivir cada día?

–Creo que hubiese elegido lo mismo que tú. –Dijo secamente sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. –Comprendo que, fuiste cegado por algo que no quieres ver y eso te está llevando a caer nuevamente; pero aunque me moleste aceptarlo… Sakura te necesita.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori.**_

Hinata observó con evidente fastidio la televisión, se había bañado y vestido para salir y ver que encontraba interesante pero nada había llamado su atención, Sasori estaba nuevamente trabajando con Sasuke y no podía intervenir entre la alianza que ambos tenían, suponiendo así que por más que quisiera hacerle algún mal al pelinegro Sasori tomaría ese acto como traición para con él y la mataría.

Jugar con Ino ya no era divertido desde que Sai había aparecido nuevamente. Sakura era simplemente intocable.

¿Qué podía hacer en aquel momento? ¿Por qué se sentía vacía? Quizás en aquel momento estaría riendo junto Naruto mientras ambos compartían los meses de ya no existente embarazo. Quizás fuera realmente feliz si nunca se hubiese cruzado con Sasori aquel día, aquel día en el cual se entregó en cuerpo y alma y se dijo que todo lo hacía por una vida diferente.

¿Vida diferente? ¿Acaso en algún momento puede ella considerar que lo que lleva haciendo actualmente es vida? Había colaborado en asesinatos, había matado a su padre y a una de sus peores enemigas, había probado el sabor de sentirse verdaderamente con poder, pero eso la dejó sola.

Sola y hundida en una realidad de la cual no saldría nunca.

¿Había alguien realmente para ella?

¿Existiría perdón alguno para todos sus pecados?

¿Sasori cuidaría de ella o la mataría en algún futuro?

Sentirse sola después de que lo tuvo todo. Amigos, familia, felicidad… Eran tres cosas que estaban tan lejanas de ella ahora mismo. Eran cosas por las cuales su cuerpo ya no tendría valor de sentir ni de vivir.

Pero por un momento quería olvidarse de que ella era Hyuga Hinata, cómplice de un asesino serial y traidora. Quería una nueva vida en la cual ella pudiera conocer nuevamente el amor y ser feliz; para eso debía dejarlo.

Debía dejar a Sasori atrás y ser lo que alguna vez debió ser.

Una mujer fuerte, feliz y llena de amor para todos. Alguien que podía ser la esposa ideal de un hombre trabajador, la mejor prima que alguna vez alguien pudo tener… La consejera y amiga fiel que nunca cometería traición con sus amigos.

– _No puedes y no lo harás. –_ Escuchó. _–Tú eres tú. Eres Hinata Hyuga y has escogido ser una maldita asesina. Nunca podrás cambiar tu pasado, tu presente ni mucho menos tu futuro._

–¿Sasori si puede cambiar? –Preguntó a viva voz. – ¿Qué me diferencia de él? ¡Quiero vivir mi vida!

– _Sasori nunca ha cambiado. Sigue siendo él._ –Escuchó nuevamente aquella voz en su cabeza.

–Pero… Sasori se ha vuelto lo que alguna vez juró no ser. Una persona buena tendiéndole la mano a quien una vez le dañó y lo destruyó.

– _¿No sabes ver a través de la apariencia, Hinata? Sigue siendo él. El arte de Sasori se esconde tras una mirada inocente y un juego en su mente. Sasori está ahí acechando a sus víctimas, esperando el momento perfecto para poder aparecer._

–Mientes, y lo sabes. –Dijo secamente. –Él es bueno actualmente. –Se burló.

– _Míralo fijamente a los ojos cuando dice amar a su hermana, míralo fijamente a los ojos cuando dice que él ama realmente a alguien. Sasori no ama, Sasori no siente, Sasori no perdona. Todo esto es un juego en el cual él está disfrutando como loco su futura victoria. No peques por tonta y aprende a discernir… Sasori puede matarte si no le cumples cuando él lo pida._

–No puedo creer en lo que dices, suena demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

– _Todo lo que él hace, es perfecto._

–¿Debo estar alerta?

– _Muy alerta. Él está jugando y acomodando sus piezas… Él hará posible su sueño siempre y cuando se le dejé actuar silenciosamente._

–¿Cuál es ese sueño? ¿Matar a Sakura?

– _No. Increíblemente ese no es._

–¿Cuál es su sueño entonces?

– _Ni él mismo lo sabe._

–¿Cómo puede luchar o querer algo que él no sabe qué es? Es estúpido.

– _Sasori es impulsivo, celoso, arriesgado y territorial. Un día se vio así mismo y dijo que sería el motivo por el cual muchos sufrirían. Hoy en día, vino siendo una pesadilla para la policía y lo sigue siendo desde la sombra, manipula a su antojo y logra hacer que muchos bailen a su mismo ritmo. Mueve las cartas a su antojo, cae en gracia ante muchos y desecha a quien le estorbe; camina en dirección opuesta de la luz y busca ansiosamente el poder. Se cree un Dios y sabe que lo es. Se cree un demonio y sabe que también lo es. Se cree con el poder de decidir sobre quien vive y quien no… Y sabe que lo tiene. Tiene todo lo que él cree perfecto._

–¿Cuánto debo esperar para ver todo lo que dices?

– _Tiempo al tiempo, pequeña yo._

–Sasori… ¿Sasori y yo moriremos?

– _Quien sabe lo que Dios tenga guardado para ustedes. No lo sé decir con exactitud._

–¿Debo mantener mi fe intacta en él?

– _Nunca dudes de él o simplemente desaparecerás. Dale motivos en los cuales él vea que eres de confianza absoluta. Muévete bajó su sombra y acata todo lo que diga. Habita bajo su abrigo que él bendecirá tus acciones._

–¿Es peor que antes, cierto?

– _Es cínico y mentiroso. Le gusta ver y sentir lo que es el dolor de sus víctimas en vivo y en directo. Sasori solo ama una cosa en esta vida, y no, no es Sakura._

–¿Qué es eso que él ama?

– _El poder y el arte de engañar._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Japón. –Residencia Haruno.**_

Para Haru, Tsunade se había vuelto un poco aburrida. Ya no gritaba como antes ni mucho menos oponía resistencia alguna. Siempre la veía tan pérdida en sí misma que le asqueaba.

–¿Te pasa algo, mujer? Ya no eres como antes. –Dijo secamente mientras se retiraba.

–Estoy perfectamente bien. ¿Por qué lo dices? –Sonrió la rubia. Haru rodó los ojos ante la actitud despreocupada de la mujer.

–No es gracioso.

–Dan. ¿Por qué actúas tan fríamente? ¿En donde están nuestros hijos?

–¿Perdón? –Preguntó confundido. – No se de quién hablas.

–De ti. Eres mi esposo. –Sonrió. –Estamos casados y somos felices, mamá me ha dicho que hemos tenido problemas por los cuales me has encerrado en esta habitación. ¿Crees que ya puedes dejarme salir? Quiero ir a mi vieja habitación y dormir tranquilamente en mi cama, el piso es incómodo y me hace sentir mal.

–No soy Dan. –Soltó amargamente. –Me llamo Haru, no tengo ningún tipo de relación contigo aparte de este sexo oportuno.

–Mamá me dijo que negarías la realidad de nuestro matrimonio, pero… ¿Acaso no me amas? –Preguntó con la voz rota. –Soy tu mujer y la madre de tus hijos… Déjame salir por favor. –Imploró.

–Estás loca. –Dijo bruscamente mientras avanzaba hacia la salida. –Estás jodidamente loca.

Tsunade lo vio salir y suspiró mientras, lo que ella creía su madre aparecía ante ella.

–¿Lo has visto? ¡Lo ha negado todo como me has dicho madre!

– _Pequeña y dulce bebé, mamá entiende tu dolor y por eso te pide que no te desanimes._

–¿Él volverá? ¿Volveré a ver a mis hijos? –Preguntó.

– _Sasori y Sakura vendrán a casa pronto. –Sonrió la mujer. –Me encanta lo que has hecho y en lo que se ha convertido mi nieto. Es quien pondrá fin a muchas cosas en esta retorcida familia._

–Sasori solamente tiene cuatro años, no sabes mucho de él para decir que mi hijo hará esas cosas.

– _Ante todo, es un Senju. Carga con el mismo lazo que llevamos todo nosotros… Sasori es aquel que… Sin duda alguna hará que padre y madre sean orgullosos._

–¿Por qué?

– _Sasori, mi pequeño Sasori. –Mencionó la "mujer" –Sasori ven, regresa a casa._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasori vio fijamente la lluvia caer, sonrió para sí mismo mientras se replanteaba todo lo que estaba por hacer.

– _Has vuelto a mí. –Escuchó la voz de su antiguo yo. –Como lo dije anteriormente… Regresaste a tus orígenes._

–Siempre he sido yo. –Dijo secamente. – Nunca pensé en ser bueno.

– _Todo fue una simple actuación. ¿Qué ganas con eso?_

–Dar el jaque mate que me lleve a la victoria.

– _¿Qué harás ahora?_

–Jugar con los hilos del destino y con los lazos que he creado.

– _¿Qué pasará con ella?_

–¿Sakura? –Sonrió. –Sakura estará bien siempre y cuando no resulte ser una molestia para mis planes.

– _¿Uchiha Sasuke?_

–¿Él? Él simplemente ya no es peligro alguno.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento Uchiha. – 8pm.**_

La repentina llegada de dos miembros lejanos a la familia les había caído algo extraño, nunca había escuchado hablar acerca de Izumi y mucho menos de Obito Uchiha, sin embargo sus padres estaban felices en aquel momento y él no era quien para dañar el ambiente familiar. Vio como Sakura se proponía en hablarle a Izumi mientras que esta trataba de seguirle la conversación.

A su vez, también vio a su padre charlar animadamente con Obito mientras que Itachi intervenía de vez en cuando en la conversación, su madre era quien más llamaba la atención riendo exageradamente de los chistes que contaba Obito. Se sentía extraño ya que, por más que fueran familia ellos nunca se conocieron… Siempre estuvieron bajo un anonimato.

 _¿Qué sentirías al ser tirado al olvido, Uchiha Sasuke?_

–¿Qué tal Sasuke? –Preguntó Obito. –Tu mujer es muy linda. –Confesó. Sasuke sonrió de forma arrogante.

–Lo has dicho muy bien… Mi mujer. –Obito rompió en carcajadas haciendo que Sasuke también riera.

–Hombre, eres muy celoso. Yo también lo fuera con Rin.

–¿Rin?

–Es mi esposa, solamente que hoy no pudo venir… Por cierto, me han dicho que trabajas con Kakashi. ¿Cómo esta él?

–¿Lo conoces? Está en perfectas condiciones, sigue siendo un vago como lo fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.

–Dile que un día de esto pasaré visitándolo, debo aprovechar el tiempo en el cual estaremos aquí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–Me contaron acerca de lo que has vivido como mujer y policía, que un loco te secuestrara e intentara matarte debió ser horrible. –Susurró Izumi mientras se llevaba algunas galletas para la boca, Sakura ignoró la acción de la mujer y se concentró en tratar de responder correctamente.

–Lo sé, pero ya pasó. Fui rescatada… Sigo viva y le he perdonado.

–¿Cómo es posible? –Preguntó alterada Mikoto. –Eso no merece tu perdón, no tiene justificación que quisiera matarte.

–Es mi elección y creo que es lo correcto. –Dijo secamente Sakura. –Puedo elegir a quien perdonar sola.

–¿Qué piensa Sasuke de esto? –Preguntó. – ¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que sufrió mi hijo creyéndote muerta? –Exclamó. – ¡Por Dios Sakura! Estuviste a punto de morirte, sino hubiese sido por tu hermano estarías tres metros bajo tierra.

–Sé lo que sufrió Sasuke por mí, pero también sé que no puedo vivir mi vida tranquilamente mientras un viejo rencor crece en mí. Perdonar es lo correcto.

–Te estás engañando. –Susurró Izumi. –Cuando menos lo pienses… Aquel odio que guardas celosamente saldrá a flote. Cuando te des cuenta ya será muy tarde.

 _Sin saberlo, Izumi había predicho algo que Sakura internamente sabía… Ella nunca podría olvidar ni mucho menos perdonar._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n12.**_

* * *

 _Hola, por motivos universitarios la semana pasada no actualice, pero hoy lo hago, aunque también pensé que esta semana no actualizaría. Agradézcanle a mi beta:_ _ **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_ _Quien fue que me dijo que debía actualizar (?)_

 _Vemos algunos encuentros de voluntades entre Hinata y Sasori. Lo que lleva a unas preguntas…_

 _¿Sasori está actuando realmente o son los deseos de Hinata?_

 _¿Tsunade se volvió loca por completo?_

 _¿Sasori es o no es alguien de confiar?_

 _¿Qué busca Sasori realmente?_

 _¿Sasuke debería confiar en Sasori después de todo lo que ha dicho en frente de él?_

 _¿Puede existir un nuevo choque entre hermanos?_

 _ **Como hago siempre, responderé sus reviews:**_

 _ **LouiseEdw**_ _ **:**_ Jajajaja usted me conoce muy bien, señorita Louise. Mi bebé Sasori es un ángel, no entiendo porque tus acusaciones en su contra. Mi bebé siempre ha tenido ese toque de maldad, nunca lo ha perdido es más creo que aquí en Lazos, es más evidente que Sasori es malo, verdadera y absolutamente malo. Con respecto a Hinata, ella solamente busca algo de su antigua vida. ¿No es malo, o si? Solo busca nuevas memorias. Y bueeeeeeeeno, Aziel… Querido Aziel. ¿Está loco? Creo que sí, sin embargo no creo que Sakura tenga algo que temer siempre que se encuentre con Sasori cerca. Con respecto al nuevo asesino tenés mucha razón, se está metiendo en un frío y peligroso terreno. ¿Estará bien que se vean cara a cara el Dios muerto y él? Ya lo veremos. _**Saludos…**_ Gracias por comentar.

 _ **Annie: ¡Hola Annie!**_ Jajajaja si bella, él es de importancia solo que muchos lo han dejado de lado uwu ;_; pobrecito. Jajajaja ¿Por qué tenés miedo del SS? No entiendo Jajaja Saludos, gracias por leer y por dejar tu review. _**Saludos, Rosse.**_

 _ **Nenyk05**_ _ **: ¡Hola Neny!**_ Sasori y Sasuke tienen algo en común, y es que deben proteger a Sakura sea como sea… Si para eso deben aliarse pues no le queda de otra que hacerlo. Y yes, aunque muchos se olvidan de él, siempre está al acecho para ver que logra capturar. Creeme que las escenas SS se me dificultan, me alegra saber que te gustara ;_; Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente _ **. Saludos. Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest:**_ Me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias por leer y dejar tu review.

 _ **Arthu: ¡Hola Arthuuuuu!**_ El Sasori x Hinata es un simple experimento jajajaja. Y no, en esta historia no hay ni entra NaruSaku, baka jajajaa ¿Por qué te quitó el sueño? xD Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente uwu _**Saludos, Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest: Hi!**_ Oh my God, I never thought to read someone in English. Your comment has enchanted me so much. Thanks for the support given in my story, if you are the reviewer himself on emergency call, many and infinite thanks. _**Greetings,**_ thanks for your review, I hope to read you again.

 _ **Guest: ¡ Hola anonimo!**_ Jajajaja no creo que Gaara mate a mi bebé. Sorry. Jajajaj Pensaré en eso de ''peleas de pelirrojos'' lo tendré muy en cuenta xD Saludos, gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente _ **. Saludos, Rosse**_.

 _ **DULCECITO311**_ _ **: ¡Hola Dulce!**_ Me alegra que te gustara y que veas con buenos ojos esa alianza que llevan ambos jóvenes, lo has dicho muy bien… Todo por el bien de Sakura. Jajajaja creeme que me dio mucha risa el momento de la foto, me lo imagine muy chistoso y por eso lo plasme, al igual que las reacciones de Ino/Itachi y Sasori, Tsunade es tonta, bieeeen tonta… Mira que dejarse atrapar de esa forma, meterse en esa casa ;_; Con respecto a Aziel, se cree el rey y por lo tanto cree que le será fácil doblegar a Sasori. Error… Sasori es quien le enseñará que no debe subestimarlo. Y también Sasuke le demostrara que él no es un simple juguete que podes tomar y luego tirarlo a la basura. Jjaajajajajaja no soy tan mala con Neji, por lo tanto ninguna paloma hará que tenga un accidente, al menos de que esa paloma sea Hinata uwu D: Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. Rosse.**_

 _ **39iiraMzziL**_ :¡ Hola Paisana! Jjajajaja me da gracia el cómo e decís a Sasuke xD, me alegra que les gustara el momento SS ;_; Es que si se me hacen complicados. –Puto Sasuke. – Gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. ¿Teclado Japo? ¿Y eso? xD _**Saludos.**_

 _ **Para ir terminando uwu**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Espero que si;-;**_

 _ **Recuerden siempre que los reviews animan a cada escritor 7u7r**_

 _ **Agreguenme en Facebook, aparezco como : Rosse Valderrey. –El link está en mi perfil de ff-**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **Pd: Algún error, sean libres de decírmelo uwu**_

 _ **Bye. Que tengan un buen día/noche.**_


	13. Solipsismo

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Continuación de ''Llamada de emergencia''**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **13.**_

 _ **Solipsismo. (1)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ella corría por aquel edificio buscando una especie de salida, se sentía como un pequeño ratón huyendo de quien sería en ese entonces el gato que quería cazarla.

La primera vez que lo había visto se sintió claramente fascinada, era un hombre alto y de rasgos elegantes y duros, su mirada glacial era sumamente atrayente ante el sexo femenino; sobretodo aquella maldita sonrisa.

Solamente sonreía y era capaz de tener a cualquiera a sus pies; un excelente cazador.

Había acudido a aquel bar cada noche con la esperanza de que aquellos ojos tan negros como el abismo y el carbón la mirasen a ella, una semana antes lo había logrado y había captado la atención de aquel misterioso pero apuesto hombre.

Pero…

Hoy, deseaba haberse olvidado de aquella mirada y del interés que le tenía, mientras corría libremente por aquel edificio en el cual estaban que, para su sorpresa era pertenencia de aquel hombre que reía como un loco detrás de ella.

Recordaba en aquel momento las veces en que ambos reían y ciertamente aquello no se comparaba con algo que ellos hubiesen vivido anteriormente, la carismática y discreta risa que ambos tuvieron una semana antes no se comparaba con la que hoy escuchaba y que desde hace rato le atormentaba.

Era burla.

Era cinismo.

Era maldad.

Aquel encantador hombre, en el cual había puesto su mirada, le había dado su confianza, lo había llevado a casa y compartieron varios momentos íntimos, hoy le provocaba miedo; le provocaba una inmensa sed de supervivencia que nunca antes pensó en tener bajo su dominio.

Cada puerta, cada ventana. Todo estaba cerrado.

Solamente se encontraba ella corriendo por su vida mientras escuchaba los pasos de aquel hombre detrás de ella.

¿Podía implorar a algún Dios que le salvase en aquel momento?

Era estúpido el solo pensarlo pues, más de una vez negó la existencia de un ser mágico que le estuviese cuidando, un hombre regordete y con canas, con una especie de corona, viéndola desde el cielo. Nunca había creído en Dios por lo tanto se le hacía estúpido el querer implorarle ahora que le salvase la vida.

Sin embargo; tenía miedo.

Miedo de morir a sus 29 años y no haber explorado la vida como se debía, se arrepentía de tantas cosas pero la principal era de haberse juntado con aquel hombre.

Su respiración estaba agitada, cada paso que daba era un detonante para el dolor que se esparcía dentro de su pecho; sentía morir por la falta de la entrada del aire en su organismo.

Por un momento se detuvo al no sentir la presencia de aquel hombre, ni el escuchar sus pasos por aquel frío piso de madera. Se deslizó por la pared dejándose caer en el suelo mientras grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos. ¿Moriría aquella noche? ¿Qué haría con ella?

Descansó lo más que pudo mientras veía atenta los dos largos pasillos que se encontraban cerca de ella, se levantó con poca precisión y avanzó en dirección a la derecha de aquel lugar, suponía estar en el último piso de aquel edificio. Nunca en su vida había pensado el poder subir un edificio de más de seis pisos en tiempo record, por lo que él había dicho, él se encargaba de la remodelación de aquel edificio para luego ocuparse de la apertura de, lo que pensaba, podía ser un buen hotel, quizás eso solamente había sido una mentira para poder llevarla hasta aquel lugar un poco apartado de la civilización, solamente habían otros edificios en aquel lugar y como éste se veían igual de desiertos.

Avanzó hasta la única puerta visible que había visto en aquel pasillo, para su sorpresa, se encontraba en lo que ella podía identificar como la azotea.

Esperaría en aquel lugar que el sol hiciera su aparición para poder ver de qué forma salía de aquel maldito edificio.

Se aferró violentamente a sus brazos y maldijo internamente el haberse puesto aquel vestido. Tenía frío, la noche era silenciosa y la vista era hermosa, se acercó con cuidado a lo que era la orilla de aquel techo, vio con gran admiración el otro edificio que se encontraba al frente de ella, era quizás dos pisos más alto por lo cual no existía forma de que, en su poder de supervivencia lograra llegar hasta el mismo y salvarse.

Observó distraídamente el lugar en el que se encontraba, sintiendo un leve mareo producido por la altura del lugar. Se distrajo de tal forma que nunca percibió la presencia de aquel hombre moverse silenciosamente a través de la baldosa, para cuando se dio cuenta sintió dos pesadas manos en sus hombros; un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

–Con que aquí estabas, pequeña zorra. – Lo escuchó decirle ácidamente mientras su mano se aferraba duramente a su hombro.

–Por fav… –Intentó decir pero, su captor hizo un raro sonido que la hizo callar.

–No sirve implorar, marcaste tu camino en el preciso momento en el que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto.

Ella carraspeó, sentía miedo y rabia. Sentía desolación y resignación; su muerte estaba cerca y ella no podía hacer nada que lo evitase.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó sorpresivamente calmada. – ¿Qué te hice?

–Nada. Absolutamente nada. –Lo escuchó romper en carcajadas y luego parar dramáticamente. –Buen vuelo, querida. –Y sin algún protocolo sintió la fuerte mano de aquel hombre hacer presión contra su cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba cayendo por aquel abismo mientras aquel hombre la veía con una sonrisa de superioridad. Gritó con fuerza con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara y le ayudase pero nada pasó, lo único que sintió fue el fuerte golpe que su cráneo dio contra el fuerte hierro de un depósito de basura.

Él la vio caer mientras una estridente risa salía de sus labios, era la primera vez que veía a alguien caer y le había fascinado la lucha de expresiones que en ese momento había reflejado la cara de aquella mujer. Escuchó a lo lejos un sonido de aplausos, volteó desesperadamente a ambos lados buscando el origen del sonido, sin embargo se encontró que estaba solo.

Por lo menos en su piso estaba solo, sin embargo el sonido seguía y aumentaba; su vista se elevó y en ese momento lo vio.

–Los humanos son tan interesantes. ¿No? –Escuchó la voz de aquel que lo observaba, rió cínicamente de lado al verlo.

–¿Por qué ocultas tu rostro?

–¿Por qué ocultas el tuyo? –Contraatacó.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó.

–¿Quién eres tú? –Esquivó hábilmente la pregunta.

–No tengo porque decírtelo. –Dijo él secamente, vio como alguien se movía al lado del hombre que lo estaba retando. También vio cómo aquel hombre tomaba asiento en aquel filoso y peligroso muro de aquel techo; quién estaba detrás de él reposaba sus manos alrededor de la clavícula de aquel hombre.

Había una confianza en aquella pareja tan grande para estar a tantos metros de altura y no sentir miedo de alguna caída, o en su defecto, de alguna traición.

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó.

Silencio.

Solamente obtuvo un frío seco y vacío silencio.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó nuevamente.

–Soy un Dios y la Luz. –Respondió quien se aferraba fuertemente a los brazos del hombre que lo había confrontado.

–No te pregunte a ti. –Dijo secamente. Aquel tono de voz era tan fino, rasgo firme de que era una mujer quien se escondía bajo aquella máscara y aquel extraño velo negro. – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Soy un Demonio y la oscuridad. –Dijo libremente. – Te he seguido porque quiero saber algo… ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿En qué esta puesta tu voluntad?

–Mi ley es la creencia del yo mismo, por lo tanto no tengo motivo o razón para que mi voluntad esté puesta en alguien más. Solamente creo en mí.

–Interesante. –Lo escuchó reír. –Sin embargo has invadido mi terreno y mi lugar de trabajo. Todo lo que has tocado con tus asquerosas manos y has llevado a la muerte sin sentido alguno es repugnante. –Dijo con acidez mientras balanceaba sus pies entre el muro y el abismo. – Quiero pedirte algo.

–¿Qué quieres, gran rey? –Dijo en burla.

–No metas tus manos en mi camino o verdaderamente conocerás el significado del solipsismo.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que le haré caso a un recién llegado?

–¿Qué te hace creer que soy un recién llegado?

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó insistentemente. Aquel que lo desafiaba solamente rió acompañado de quien cuidaba su espalda.

–Nunca tientes mi paciencia. –Lo escuchó decir ácidamente. –Entre tú y yo hay mucha diferencia la cual no podrás tapar con un solo dedo como acostumbras hacer. Lo que has hecho hoy no se comparaba para nada a las cosas que yo he hecho, jugarías con fuego si te llegases a meter con lo que es mío.

–Tú eres… –Susurró asombrado. –Tú eres quién... –Esta vez habló elevando su voz.

–En efecto… Ciertamente yo soy.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. –Dos horas después.**_

–¿Crees que estuvo bien ponerle un aviso a aquel mequetrefe? –Preguntó Hinata mientras se dejaba caer en el mueble, Sasori solamente la vio en silencio antes de decir.

–¿Crees que me gusta observar cómo se adueña de la atención que era mía?

–Tú mismo fuiste quien eligió el anonimato, Sasori.

–Hinata, para mí no es fácil el querer actuar ser bueno. –Suspiró mientras tomaba del vaso que llevaba en la mano. – Sabes que lo pensé; pero no pude hacerlo. Esto soy yo, un hombre jodidamente loco que no sabe porque motivo se aferra fuertemente a la oscuridad.

–Tienes miedo de la luz. –Dijo Hinata distraídamente. Sasori solamente asintió con la mirada perdida.

–Estuve tanto tiempo buscando la razón del porqué me movía constantemente en contra de quienes siempre han querido ayudarme y no lo encontré, me senté en la tranquilidad de mi habitación una noche y cada una de mis memorias llegaron a mi diciéndome que lo que soy no se puede cambiar, soy un asesino y eso lo seré hasta el final de mis días.

–Y yo te seguiré a donde vayas sin importar qué.

–Me pregunto porque tu fe sigue inquebrantable para conmigo.

– _Te amo. –_ Susurró.

–Mientes y lo sabes. –Rió amargamente.

–No miento. –Dijo secamente. –Te amo, quizás no románticamente y quizás no somos lo que buscamos pero ciertamente, de mi parte para ti, hay amor y mucho. Me has cuidado, alimentado y protegido de gran manera, te admiro y siento que somos lo necesariamente compatibles en todo.

–Somos lo que necesitamos. ¿No? –Rió.

–Míralo como quieras hacerlo. Yo sé que somos más que simples personas unidas por un lazo enfermo.

– _También te amo y lo sabes, por lo tanto necesito que te cuides en los meses venideros. –_ Susurró dándole un beso en la frente. – Si llegas a ver algo extraño cuando te toque trabajar con el Uchiha, mátalo sin contemplación. –Hinata se sorprendió ante lo dicho y tuvo que preguntar nuevamente para saber si en realidad Sasori le había dicho aquello, el pelirrojo asintió perdidamente mientras tomaba del líquido que se encontraba en aquel vaso. –Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, no me importa.

–Pero solamente si veo algo extraño de parte de él. ¿No?

–Exactamente. –Susurró. –Pagará como paga cualquiera que me traiciona, Hinata. –Dijo amargamente mientras la veía a los ojos. –No me importa como lo hagas pero quiero que cumplas tu palabra y cuides de la gloria que te he entregado.

–Jamás te decepcionaría. –Sonrió. – Sin embargo, tengo una duda.

–Dime. –Le invitó a preguntar.

–¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de los meses venideros que yo no sé?

–Lo suficiente como para saber que alguien intenta llevarme de aquí junto con mi hermana.

–¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo?

–Sakura está embarazada, supongo que es por ese motivo que no han pensado en llevársela actualmente.

–Quieres decir que… –Él la interrumpió.

–Eso mismo. –Susurró. –Se la llevarán en el preciso momento en el que su bebé ya no estorbe.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Japón. –Residencia Senju.**_

Haru observaba a través del vidrio a aquella mujer hablar sola, definitivamente la habían perdido.

Había caído en la locura que acompañaba a muchos miembros de aquella familia pero ella simplemente no lo supo controlar. Takeshi miraba distraídamente a Haru; cuando lo vio partir, se acercó al vidrio para ver que era merecedor de la atención de su sobrino. Sonrió al ver a Tsunade abrazada así misma mientras hablaba con la nada.

Triste destino de alguien que no había podido cumplir con lo que exigía la sangre.

La veía perdida en su mundo y le recordó a la gran y poderosa madre, habían sido tan similares sin embargo gran madre nunca se dejó dominar por su locura.

Todo el mundo había pensado que, quien los había llevado a adoptar esa forma de vida había sido gran padre, sin embargo la mujer que planeó todo desde las sombras y provocó la unión de los miembros de la familia fue ella.

Eunmi Senju, mejor conocida como Gran Madre.

Llevaba aquel título por haber creado el imperio que ellos manejan ahora, por haber establecido la unión entre cada miembro de la familia. Unió cada lazo de sangre que se le atravesó por el medio y fue quien crió a todos bajo su misma doctrina, uniendo a cada uno en matrimonios acordados, ligando la sangre hermana sin remordimiento alguno.

Moviendo a cada uno como si fueran unos títeres en su mano.

Si alguien alguna vez fue considerado el mal en aquella familia, Gran Madre se llevaba el título por completo.

Era mala.

Envidiosa.

Avariciosa.

Cínica.

Hipócrita.

Mentirosa.

Pero todos caían ante su gracia y belleza, todos bailaban a su ritmo y se movían según los ideales de aquella retorcida mujer; fue ella quien les heredó aquello que ellos llamaban maldición, aquella locura escondida entre su sangre, aquel delirio y pérdida de cordura que muchos han sufrido y que pocos han vencido.

Aquella maldición por la cual tuvieron que matar a varios de sus hermanos, hijos, tíos y sobrinos, muertes que justificaron con accidentes ante los medios.

Pero hubo alguien que heredó aquella misma retorcida forma de ganarse a la gente y jugar con ellos. Alguien que había ganado la locura y se llevaba consigo el mismo título que alguna vez Gran Madre llevó.

Alguien que podía ser la perdición de la familia sino lograban tenerlo de su lado.

Antes de que Shion muriera, ella les había dado la información necesaria acerca de Sasori y todo lo que había hecho. Aquel juego en el que Sasori arrojó a mucha gente, aquella maravilla de mente que se escondía detrás de la antipatía de su rostro.

Aquel que había nacido con el fin de hacerlos crecer o con el fin de hacerlos desaparecer de la peor manera que pudiesen imaginar.

Lo confirmaron en el preciso momento en el que Shion dejó de mandar las cartas y días después se enteraron de su muerte a manos de un asesino serial que había aparecido en la ciudad de Nueva York, todos ellos sabían que había sido Sasori, nadie dudaba de que Shion se hubiese equivocado y él ya supiese de ellos, sin embargo nunca llegó a buscarlos como ellos esperaban; los ignoró de gran manera como si no fueran nadie relevante en su vida.

Caminó libremente por la sala mientras observaba el teléfono de su hija, por más mensajes que le mandó a Sasori ninguno respondió, todas las llamadas fueron desviadas. La única que había respondido era Sakura.

Aquel chico era algo astuto o en realidad no quería saber nada de su madre. Nadie sabía con exactitud porque nunca les había prestado la atención que ellos merecían.

Un Senju impuro ignorando a un Senju puro.

Una burla tan grande como esa nunca se le sería perdonada, juró para sí mismo que cuando viera a ese muchachito le enseñaría una lección peor de la que alguna vez sus padres adoptivos le dieron.

–¿Cómo actuarás cuando sepas que tu madre ha sido violada, Sasori? –Se preguntó en voz alta mientras veía a su hija luchar estúpidamente en contra de Haru. – ¿Qué hará esa pequeña mentalidad enfermiza que escondes? ¿Nos atacarás? –Sonrió. – ¿Te reirás? ¿Querrás matarnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros? Aunque sería interesante saber a quién terminarás eligiendo… ¿A tu querida madre o a tu adorada hermana?... ¡ **Haru!** –Gritó llamando la atención del joven. – Grabaré esto porque se lo enviaré de regalo a nuestro querido Sasori-kun. –Se burló. –Me encantaría que cuando venga, ya sienta esa rabia y sed de muerte que lo caracteriza. –Sonrió. – ¿Puedes, por favor, hacer que sufra y grite más? –Preguntó secamente. – He estado observando y no me ha servido para nada lo que he visto. –Mencionó agriamente. – Quisiera también que te cubrieras la cara con algo para que le sea difícil descifrar quien fue que decidió profanar a su madre cuando él llegué. Quiero jugar con su mente y destruirlo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Ino.**_

La rubia observaba distraídamente por el largo ventanal a los carros pasar, Sai había salido y tenía largo rato sin haber regresado.

No quería preocuparse por nada, sin embargo el miedo la inundaba cada vez que las horas pasaban y el pelinegro no regresaba.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿En dónde estaba?

El tintineo de unas llaves la hizo suspirar aliviada, con una de sus mejores sonrisas y disfrazando por completo la preocupación que minutos antes la invadía recibió en su casa a Sai, el pelinegro sonrió como siempre acostumbraba mientras soltaba el pequeño maletín que siempre lo acompañaba.

–Has tardado. –Susurró la rubia dándole un fuerte abrazo. El chico suspiró mientras la apretaba fuertemente a él.

–Habían unas cosas que necesitaban mi atención.

–Tenías horas en la calle, yo…

–¿Me tienes monitoreado? –Preguntó con un pequeño tono de molestia, la rubia se sorprendió por el tono empleado pero no dijo nada. Calló mientras se aferraba aún más fuerte a los brazos del pelinegro. –Solamente estoy cansado y quiero dormir. –Suspiro. –Vamos a la cama.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Naruto.**_

Sasuke observo asombrado el desastre que había dentro de aquel apartamento, siempre había sabido que Naruto era un desastre pero en aquel momento lo reafirmaba; todo parecía un tiradero de basura.

Comida podrida, ropa sucia, animales rastreros.

Pero Naruto no estaba, algo que le había llamado la atención en gran manera ya que, desde que Sasori sorpresivamente había sido asignado como su compañero de guardias más nunca había visto a Naruto.

Ni siquiera Sakura sabía algo de él.

La única persona quien podía darle alguna razón del rubio tampoco estaba disponible, Karin había viajado a Japón con sus familiares aprovechando sus vacaciones.

Un papel mal doblado llamó su atención, mantuvo a raya la prudencia y se acercó para leer su contenido.

 _ **La única culpable de que usted lo perdiera todo es Ino Yamanaka.**_

Dobló el papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, salió de aquel apartamento con la misma rapidez con la que entró.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–¿Has visto a Naruto? –Le preguntó a su hermano mayor, Itachi movió la cabeza en señal negativa.

–Venía a preguntarte lo mismo. –Confesó. –Kakashi lo ha estado llamando pero Naruto simplemente no responde; hemos hablado con Karin pero ella asegura que Naruto no está con ella.

–Es extraño. –Susurró Sasuke. –Desde que he trabajado con Sasori no he hablado más con Naruto, ni siquiera le he visto cuando bajo a sacar la basura y su apartamento es un asco.

–¿Cómo te va con Sasori? –Preguntó Itachi cambiando el tema, Sasuke suspiró.

–Voy con sumo cuidado, pero vamos bien. –Dijo secamente. –Hemos llegado a una paz temporal.

–Me alegra saber eso hermano. –Le palmeó la espalda a Sasuke. –Sasori es una gran persona.

–Sasori es un asco de persona, Itachi. –Dijo secamente. –No sé cómo no puedes verlo.

–¿Por qué le odias tanto? –Preguntó Itachi. –Nunca te hizo daño.

Sasuke rió amargamente mientras tomaba la delantera hacía su apartamento.

– _Abre los ojos, Itachi. –_ Susurró dirigiéndole una mirada glacial a su hermano. _–Ese hombre es la perdición._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Avenida Carol – 2:30a.m**_

Gaara observó cómo el cuerpo forense levantaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer, su mirada se encontró con la de Neji y ambos sabían que pensaban lo mismo.

Aquello podía bien ser un accidente o pudo ser aquel hombre.

–¿Cómo es que hemos llegado aquí? –Preguntó Neji.

–No lo sé, hermano. –Sonrió el pelirrojo. – Estábamos tomándonos unas copas en aquel bar y de repente Kakashi nos llama y mira lo que encontramos, un precioso ángel caído.

–Kakashi está de mal humor. –Mencionó Neji.

–No es para más, han pasado dos meses en los cuales hemos comido polvo detrás de este maldito. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

–Es astuto, pero no tanto como lo fue Lee. –Dijo serenamente. –Sus asesinatos son un juego de niños comparados con los que llegó a hacer aquel hombre.

–Por lo mismo, debería ser más fácil de capturar pero no lo es. –Dijo secamente el pelirrojo. –Seguramente supera en habilidad a Lee…

–No creo que sea eso. –Mencionó secamente Sasori mientras se acercaba, Gaara y Neji lo miraron con interés.

–¿Entonces qué es? –Preguntó Gaara.

–Es un niño simplón que no sabe nada de la vida y quiere jugar a matar, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y le hemos dejado la ciudad a su antojo. Es hora de que empecemos a buscar bien quién es ese maldito infeliz. –Dijo amargamente mientras avanzaba, Gaara lo siguió de cerca mientras que Neji miraba a ambos pelirrojos.

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto que ese simple simplón esté ganando fama, Sasori?

–¿Perdón? –Preguntó sarcásticamente.

–Lo has dicho como si te molestara que aquel simplón, sea temido.

–Obviamente que me molesta, Hyuga. –Dijo secamente mientras lo veía fijamente. – ¿Acaso te gusta tener un asesino serial jugando por las calles? –Sonrió. _–Oh, claro… –_ Susurró. –Después de todo tu adorable prima resultó siendo una maldita loca asesina. –Se burló haciendo que el castaño palideciera. Cuando Sasori se descuidó, no vio venir el golpe que el castaño le dio haciéndolo caer al frío piso.

–No menciones el nombre de mi prima en esto. –Sasori escupió lo que pareció ser sangre y se pasó la mano por la mejilla.

–Eh… Pegas duro, Hyuga… Sin embargo eso no borrará que fuiste un idiota y que tu prima se burló de ti. –Sonrió. –Eso no quita que tu prima fue una asesina. –Rompió en carcajadas llamando la atención de los presentes, cuando Neji quiso ir nuevamente en su contra la voz de Kakashi lo detuvo.

–Hyuga, Akasuna. ¿Pasa algo? –Dijo el líder con un falso buen humor, Sasori sonrió mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la boca.

–Simples diferencias de personalidades y mentalidades. –Dijo secamente. –El chico no tiene sentido del humor. –Se burló el pelirrojo. Kakashi sonrió por el comentario de Sasori.

–Neji, Sasori es un poco ácido a veces, por favor espero que para la próxima ocasión no se te ocurra matarlo.

–Como si tuviera oportunidad alguna. –Dijo Sasori rompiendo en carcajadas. –Soy muy difícil, Hyuga. –Dijo ácidamente para luego retirarse y tomar la delantera junto el cuerpo forense.

–Sasori nunca olvidará ese golpe, Neji. –Advirtió Gaara para luego avanzar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

Sakura no sabía ya de que tema hablar con aquel primo de Sasuke, nunca había pensado que aquel hombre llegaría a su casa justo cuando Sasuke no estaba.

Se dejó caer distraídamente en el sofá mientras lo veía pasearse por toda la sala.

–Me recuerdas a mi esposa. –Le dijo él repentinamente. –Tienes su mismo carácter y fuerza. –Sonrió.

–¿Por qué no la has traído? –Preguntó.

–Estaba dormida. –Sonrió. –Ella suele dormir mucho cuando no estoy presente, dice que se aburre sin mí. ¿Qué haces tú cuando Sasuke no está? –Preguntó.

 _«Hablar con desconocidos en la tranquilidad del apartamento._ _»_ Pensó.

–Normalmente nunca estoy sola cuando Sasuke no está en casa, mi hermano cuida de mí siempre que Sasuke sale; sin embargo hoy le tocó trabajar.

–¿Y Sasuke, en donde está?

 _«_ _Es esa una buena pregunta._ _»_ Quiso decir.

–Dijo que volvería pronto. –Sonrió. –Pero, cuéntame de tu esposa. –Sonrió animándole a hablar, noto como su cara se contraía y sus ojos pasaban a ser tan fríos como la Antártida.

–Ella es hermosa y le amo mucho.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Sasuke llegó a casa no se imaginó ver a Obito Uchiha junto con Sakura, a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos en el preciso momento en el que lo vio.

–Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun. –Sonrió la mujer, Sasuke sonrió también mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente.

–Obito, buenas… ¿Noches? –Preguntó confuso.

–Solamente pasaba saludando. –Sonrió el hombre. –Rin les mandaba muchos saludos y no sabía en qué momento dárselos, pensé en pasar por aquí ya que estaba realmente muy cerca de la zona. Tu mujer me ha logrado entretener por este largo tiempo pero… ¿En dónde has estado?

Sasuke arqueó la ceja mientras el hombre esperaba su respuesta.

–Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo en dónde esté o no.

–¿Pero cómo puedes dejar a una mujer embarazada sola? ¿Cuántos meses tienes? –Preguntó. ¿Cinco, seis meses?

–Tengo seis meses y sé cuidarme sola. –Dijo Sakura ahogando un bostezo.

–Bueno, no pensé prudente dejarte sola y por eso me he quedado hasta que Sasuke llegó, pero ya puedo irme supongo. –Mencionó el pelinegro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Sasuke lo acompañó hasta la entrada y cerró la puerta.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tiene aquí? –Preguntó sentándose en el sofá mientras abrazaba a su mujer.

–Cinco horas. –Susurró. –No me ha dejado descansar.

–No te preocupes entonces. –Susurró aferrándola fuertemente a él. –Ya puedes descansar tranquila, todo estará bien.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori.**_

–Tu maldito primo tuvo la mala suerte de meterse en mi camino. –Gritó Sasori mientras se dejaba caer violentamente en la cama de la pelinegra.

–¿Qué te pasó en la cara? –Exclamó.

–Hyuga Neji. –Dijo secamente.

–¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasó? –Dijo.

–No le hice nada. –Mintió. –Simplemente comente algunas cosas sobre el nuevo asesino y él se ofendió.

–Ya. –Susurró la mujer mientras se levantaba y buscaba entre sus cosas algo para limpiarle la cara a Sasori. –Te curaré la cara, te quitaras esa camisa y te acostarás a dormir. ¿Entendido? –Preguntó, Sasori rió ante la actitud de la pelinegra pero asintió.

–Entendido, mi señora. –Sonrió mientras le daba un repentino beso, la pelinegra se sorprendió más no se quejó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencias Rimo – Varias horas después.**_

– _En efecto… Ciertamente yo soy._

–Así que apareciste y me diste la cara. –Susurró viendo perdidamente el techo de la habitación. – ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué deje todo solamente porque tú me lo has dicho? –Rompió en risas para luego callar y adoptar una actitud sería. – En este mundo ya no reconozco la existencia de alguien más. Solamente soy yo. – Sonrió. – Yo, yo y yo. Tú tiempo se acabó, _Oh,Gran Dios._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo N13.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Holi (?) ¡Vine puntual! Es decir, como siempre aparecí en la semana correcta (?) No sé si me entendieron jajaja, perdón. Traje la continuación del fic. Para los que no saben, el _**Solipsismo**_ es la creencia de que no existe alguien más aparte de uno mismo. Es decir, soy _**yo**_ , y nada más que _ **yo**_. Me encantó la idea de poner este nombre para este capítulo porque tenemos un ' _ **'cara a cara''**_ de el _**nuevo asesino, Sasori y Hinata**_ (Por si no entendieron que eran ellos dos'' Creo que se han olvidado un poco de él y por lo tanto me dije _**''Rosse, recuérdales quien es el verdadero antagonista de la historia''.**_ Este capítulo deja una pregunta. _ **¿En dónde está Naruto?¿Por qué ha desaparecido?**_

Este capítulo fue altamente inspirado por el _ **OST de Death Note. ''Low of Solipsism''**_ Es muy bueno.

Doy muchas gracias a quien es mi beta, _**Hikari Takaishi Y.**_ Por la edición de este capítulo. _**Sigo esperando tu opinión e-e**_

Como siempre hago, responderé sus reviews que alegran mi cora de ficker:

 _ **Maria Fernanda365:**_ _**Hola Marifer**_. No tengo en mente un Izumi x Itachi porque lamentablemente esa pareja no me gusta (?) Me pueden colgar si quieren, pero no me gusta Izumi, y siento todo muy forzado. Sin embargo quizás lo tome como referencia y en algún momento lo crea posible. Con respecto a tu confusión con Sasori; creo que todos saben que yo siempre he dicho que quien es antagonista es malo siempre. Sasori es él, sabe que no hay cambio ni salvación para él por lo cual ponerlo que será bueno durante todo el fic sería mentira, siempre ha sido malo aunque con Sakura se retenga. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. RosseV.**_

 _ **Annie: Hola Annie.**_ Primeramente, Sasori si está loco Jajaja. Segundo, es eso exactamente, Sasori es alguien contrariado y confuso pero igual sigue siendo él, por lo cual puede equivocarse porque errar es de humanos, sin embargo él sigue creyéndose como el único que puede hacer y deshacer. Omg, empecemos con las oraciones. #PrayForSasuki. JAJAJAJAJA. Hinata no es buena, es solo que se siente frustrada por no poder moverse a su antojo. La chica es peligro puro. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. RosseV.**_

 _ **Arthu: Hola Arthu.**_ Jajajaja ¿Cuál es tu empeño en que Sakura le sea infiel a Sasuke? xDD Jajaja es que no busco suspenso actualmente, por lo menos en estos capítulos busco otro tipo de emociones. No mataré a Hinata cuando vos lo pidas, ni siquiera he pensado en su muerte (?) Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. RosseV.**_

 _ **Nenyk05: Hola Neny.**_ Chica, no todo es muerte. Vamos a darle tiempo a la paz y al amor(?) Okya Jajaja. Esa es la idea, ver como sus teorías cambian con cada capítulo, la cosa es que nunca me las cuentan:c Bueno, Sasori de por sí, junto con Hinata son inestables mentalmente. Sasori más que todo por su vinculo sanguíneo, Hinata porque se perdió entre tanta oscuridad y se dejó llevar por Sasori. Ahora, con respecto a Tsunade que creo que es, a quien también refieres como inestable. Si, también está mal, más que todo por la condición en la cual se encuentra. Sasori estará muy pronto cara a cara con su otra familia por lo cual veremos cómo se moverá respecto a esto. Pues tu imaginación es muy acertada, algo trae entre manos Sasuke. Creo que he dado una pista en este capítulo. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest: Hola Anónimo que no deja nombre.**_ Aquí Gaara hace acto de presencia solo para vos, espero te gustara. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. RosseV.**_

 _ **Guest: Omg,**_ thanks so much _ **. Greetings. RosseV.**_

 _ **Andrew K: Hi Andrew!**_ You understand my son very well; I feel that I love you! Exactly, as you said, Hinata's voices have said something and without knowing it, Sasori has confirmed it. Sasuke has to be very aware; you never know when Sasori can change his mind. YES! Tsunade is very bad, as you said; these are the bonds of blood that lead to perdition. Thank you very much for reading and leaving your review, I hope to read you again. _ **Greetings. RosseV.**_

 _ **DULCESITO311: Hola Dulce.**_ Jajajaja no te resistas, únete al mal uwu. Sí, al fin salió a la luz ese brote de locura que todos comparten, por lo cual es normal su actitud y sí, su mentalidad o locura le está diciendo muy bien el cómo son las cosas y el cómo mi bebé destruirá todo. Okya. Sí en eso tenés razón, por los momentos ellos están a salvo y seguros. Por los momentos. Hinata y sus voces han dicho la realidad, ese es el verdadero Sasori, desde _**''Llamada de emergencia'' hasta ''Lazos de Sangre''**_ por lo cual no debería haber sorpresa alguna, y ese dicho es muy cierto, cada quien a la final tiene lo que merece. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. RosseV.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Si este capítulo fue de tu agrado, me alegraría mucho que lo dijeras a través de los reviews.**_

 _ **Un review alegra al autor siempre. Por lo cual es muy importante su apoyo.**_

 _ **Agreguenme en facebook, el link está en mi biografía.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda, error o sugerencia, también la pueden dejar por medio de los reviews.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos, nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	14. Revelación

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Esta historia es la continuación de mi fic**_ _ **''Llamada de emergencia''.**_ _ **Por lo tanto debes haber leído la primera parte para poder entender esta parte de la historia.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **14.**_

 _ **Revelación.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. – Un mes después.**_

Sasori se encontraba sentado frente al televisor, la llegada de aquel extraño video le hizo sentir una extrema curiosidad por saber que había en el. Nadie le mandaba cosas por lo cual nunca estuvo acostumbrado a recibir algo.

Sin embargo hoy lo había recibido.

La expectativa de saber el contenido pudo más que la prudencia, desató rápidamente el empaque mientras ponía el disco en el receptor, se dejó caer en el sofá mientras el video avanzaba.

Él no sabía cómo definir aquello que sentía en aquel momento, tenía una lucha interna entre ideales que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

Por una parte, odiaba el hecho de que su madre fuera tratada de aquella forma; él podría ser un asesino y quizás le deseara la muerte, sin embargo nunca pensó en hacerla pasar por tal humillación.

Por otra parte, se sentía bien… Jodidamente bien. Ver a su madre sufrir lo que él alguna vez padeció le gustaba, ella por fin quizás entendería aquel maldito sentimiento de asco que lo inundaba cada vez al verse al espejo.

No sabía si tomar aquel video como un regalo o como una advertencia; pero de todas formas lo dejo pasar como si no fuese nada importante.

Para él, su madre había dejado de tener relevancia en su vida hace mucho tiempo.

Precisamente desde el momento en el que dejó que su padre lo dejara en el olvido, y en el momento en el cual le negó a Sakura la oportunidad de saber que tenía un hermano.

¿Qué le costaba a aquella mujer dar a conocer que tenía un hijo? ¿Qué le costaba impedir que él hiciera tantas cosas en nombre de la venganza? ¿Qué le costaba a su madre detener el choque entre hermanos?

Aparentemente le costaba mucho más de lo que él pensaba.

Siempre había hecho pensar a más de uno que amaba a su madre, principalmente a Itachi y Kakashi quienes fueron las primeras personas que conocieron su verdadera identidad, sin embargo todo era mentira, una gran y absoluta mentira la cual él se empeñó en vivir.

Amar a su madre significaba amar a quienes le habían hecho daño.

 _Meses atrás._

– _Eres el maestro del engaño. –Dijo Hinata mientras lo veía. –Nunca puedo estar segura si lo que me dices es cierto._

– _Todo lo que te digo a ti, es cierto. –Dijo él. –Creo en ti._

– _Y yo también creo en ti. –Sonrió la pelinegra mientras avanzaba hasta el pelirrojo. – ¿Puedo preguntar algo?_

– _Eres libre de preguntar._

– _¿Qué tanto saben Kakashi e Itachi sobre ti? ¿No te da miedo?_

– _¿Miedo? No. –Susurró. –La verdad que con ellos dos he cuidado mucho la imagen del hijo perdido, Itachi fue quien me ayudó a entrar en la policía, Kakashi es quien ha cuidado cada uno de mis pasos dentro de este lugar, les tengo confianza aunque me sea difícil reconocerlo._

– _Sin embargo, sabes que los perderás en el preciso momento en el que sepan la verdad sobre ti._

– _Estoy preparado para cuando eso pase. Me dolerá, lo sé. Kakashi ha sido como el padre que nunca he tenido en todos estos meses, Itachi ha sido como mi hermano, los tres hemos compartido mucho y sé que todo se irá a la mierda cuando me descubran._

– _Podemos simplemente retrasar las cosas. ¿No crees? –Preguntó Hinata, Sasori la miró sin entender._

– _Explícame._

– _Se que has planeado toda una vida vengarte de Sakura. Sin embargo nunca he entendido el porqué de tu odio; –Sasori quiso intervenir pero Hinata lo calló. – Sakura no te recordaba, está bien, pero sigue siendo un motivo muy vacío y carente de sentido._

– _¿Entonces he malgastado mi vida siendo un chico malo? –Preguntó secamente._

– _Oh no, no es eso. –Aclaró. –Es solamente que debes plantearte mejor algunas cosas. El odio que sientes, ese resentimiento… ¿Para quién va en gran manera? ¿Quién fue el culpable de que tu vida se hundiera?_

– _Mi padre. –Hinata negó._

– _Sigue pensando, Sasori. Sé que sabes a quien me refiero._

– _No sé de quién me hablas._

– _Hablo de Tsunade. –Sasori la miró sin entender. –Solamente piénsalo. Dan simplemente apareció un día a casa y dijo ''nuestro hijo desapareció''. –Fingió sorpresa. –Tsunade le cree sin importar todas las peleas que anteriormente tuvieron por ti, Tsunade se va en el preciso momento en el que Dan se lo pide, ignora tu presencia siempre._

– _Madre no sabi… –Hinata lo interrumpió._

– _Estoy segura que si apareces nuevamente ante sus ojos, ella callará tu existencia, si es así… Plantéate que la única persona que pudo ayudarte y nunca lo hizo… Siempre fue tu madre. Nadie más._

…

Hinata siempre había tenido razón en lo que decía, su madre nunca buscó la manera de hacer que él y Sakura se conocieran antes de aquella noche, su madre lo siguió ocultando como si él fuera un cáncer en su vida.

¿Por qué sentir lástima por alguien que no estimaba? Ella se lo merecía, merecía sentir lo que él pasó, lo que él había vivido.

Cuando el video terminó, un mensaje llamó su atención.

 _ **Regresa a casa, ven con ellos.**_

Lo miró por largo tiempo sin entender. ¿A cuál casa? ¿Quién y por qué esperaban su regreso? ¿Qué había en él que lo buscaban desesperadamente?

–¿Pasa algo? –Escuchó la voz de Hinata, Sasori negó apagando el televisor con el control.

–Iré a ver a Neji. –Confesó la pelinegra. –Obviamente bajo otra apariencia.

–¿Lo extrañas?

–Siempre le he querido, es mi única familia.

–Yo soy tu familia. –Dijo secamente. –La única persona que ha podido entenderte siempre he sido yo. –Hinata rió.

–¿Esos son celos? –Preguntó. –Oh por Dios, nunca pensé escucharte en ese tono. –Rió.

–No son celos. –Dijo secamente.

–Ja! Haré como si no lo escuché.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Senju. –Japón.**_

Takeshi se sentía frustrado de gran manera, Aziel no le había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes y Hana estaba desaparecida desde hace rato, su hija nunca se había ausentado tanto por lo cual se sentía preocupado.

¿En dónde estaba Hana y por qué no se comunicaba con ellos?

¿Por qué Aziel no contestaba el teléfono?

–¿Sabes algo de mis primos? –La pregunta de Haru le cayó como un balde de agua fría, Takeshi lo ignoró mientras se concentraba en su teléfono. – ¿Por qué han tardado tanto en dar noticias sobre Sasori y Sakura?

–No lo sé. –Exclamó secamente. –No sé en dónde diablos están metidos esos dos imbéciles, no sé qué están haciendo, no sé que están pensando. ¡No sé nada! –Gritó. Haru palideció ante la descarga de humor de su tío.

–Disculpa si mis preguntas no han sido de su agrado, tío. Yo simplemente quería saber…

–Pues ya lo tienes, no sabes nada al igual que yo. Todos en esta maldita familia están esperando por el regreso de esos dos impuros y simplemente Hana y Aziel desaparecen. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué son así? ¿Qué carajos los está distrayendo?

–Tu hija murió. –Escuchó la voz de una mujer de avanzada edad, Takeshi la miró sin entender. – ¿No lo sabías? ¿No ves las noticias?

–¿A qué te refieres con eso, vieja estúpida? Hana…

–Hana murió a manos de un asesino en serie. –Rió. – ¿Irónico, no? –Se burló. –Fue en busca de un asesino y resulta que termina muerta en un callejón. Pobre. –Fingió dolor.

–Mientes.

–No miento. Y déjame decirte algo… No me quedaré aquí presenciando la muerte de mis hijos. –Dijo secamente. –Me iré junto mis hermanas y sus hijos, hasta aquí llegó nuestro lazo, Takeshi.

–No puedes hacer eso. ¡Es una blasfemia hacia nuestra sangre! Gran madre…

–Está muerta y por lo tanto más nadie me puede retener en esta casa, no deseo estar aquí cuando el demonio camine por este piso. –Dijo secamente. –Me voy a salvar y conmigo llevaré a mis hermanas y mis sobrinos.

–Nana. –Amenazó.

–Takeshi… –Rió. –¿Realmente crees que me quedaré a presenciar como haces que Sasori te mate? –Preguntó. –No tengo interés alguno de morir, por lo menos todavía no; por lo cual debo irme. –Susurró. –Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. –Sin decir más la mujer se alejó, Takeshi miró fijamente a Haru, el chico esquivó la mirada.

–No puedes irte. –Dijo secamente.

–Puedo irme y eso es lo que haré. –Dijo el menor decidido. –En el preciso momento en el que Sasori pise esta casa mi muerte está sellada, no pienso morir.

–Haru, sin importar en dónde estes, él te encontrará y lo sabes.

–No le pondré las cosas tan fáciles, por lo mismo me iré.

–¿Y qué pasará con tu esposa e hijos? –Preguntó.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–¿No lo sabías? –Preguntó de forma inocente. –Aziel preparó algunas cosas ante una evidente traición tuya, si te vas… Aziel ofrecerá a tu esposa e hijos en lugar tuyo ante Sasori.

–Mientes. –Dijo el menor, Takeshi solamente rompió en carcajadas.

–Atrévete a irte y sabremos luego cuál es la verdad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Estación de policía. – Sala de reuniones.**_

–¿Alguien por fin supo en dónde está Naruto? –Preguntó Kakashi, Neji negó rápidamente mientras Itachi simplemente suspiró.

–La tierra se lo comió. –Dijo sin más el pelinegro.

–¿En donde están Sasori y Sasuke? –Preguntó Kakashi. –Se supone que ya deberían estar aquí.

–Me imagino que tendrán su debida amonestación por esta falta de respeto, ¿no? –Dijo Neji, Kakashi lo ignoró completamente. –Tu favoritismo por Sasori te ciega.

–No tengo ningún favoritismo con Sasori, no sé de dónde sacas eso.

–Es al único que has dejado faltar cuantas veces se le pega la gana, no trabaja los días completos; sin embargo es uno con los cargos más altos y con responsabilidades superiores.

–No entiendo en que te molesta eso. –Dijo Itachi secamente. –Sasori se ha ganado eso y mucho más.

–No estoy de acuerdo con la forma en que lo veneran, esconde algo.

–¿Tenemos a otro Sasuke? –Se burló Kakashi. –Sasori…

–¿Yo? –Intervino un recién llegado. – ¿Qué pasa conmigo? –Sonrió tomando lugar entre Neji e Itachi.

–Nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Verdad, Kakashi?

–En efecto, solamente hablábamos de posiciones y el cómo hemos avanzado con nuestra investigación.

–Me alegra eso. –Susurró. –Hemos logrado que el tipo desapareciera por un mes entero. ¿Cuál es el motivo de que estemos aquí?

–No es el tema principal pero… La mujer que mató se llama Hana.

–¿Y eso que tiene de importancia? –Preguntó Sasori secamente.

–Era Senju, Hana Senju. –Dijo Neji. –Era familia tuya.

–Nunca le conocí, por lo tanto no me interesa su muerte. ¿Qué le hace especial a ella que la distingue entre los otros muertos?

–Solamente pensamos que te interesaría saber que tienes más familia por conocer. –Susurró Itachi, Sasori lo vio sin interés alguno.

–No, realmente no me importa eso. –Suspiró. –Solamente hay alguien que me interesa y esa es Sakura.

–Bueno, cambiando de tema… Hay algo de lo cual debemos hablar… Y es el verdadero motivo de esta reunión, solo falta que llegue Gaara y Sasuke para que podamos comenzar.

Al pasar veinte minutos los dos miembros restantes entraron en la sala, cada uno tomó su asiento y esperaron en completo silencio lo que Kakashi tenía que decir.

–La muerte de Temari no fue un accidente. –Gaara palideció ante lo dicho. –Hemos investigado un poco más a fondo y nos hemos dado cuentas de varias cosas.

–¿Cuáles cosas? –Preguntó con interés mal disfrazado Sasori, Sasuke lo vio fijamente.

–El día en el que murió Temari, mágicamente las cámaras de vigilancia no servían. El paso por las escaleras estaba prohibido por limpieza, sin embargo Temari entró en ellas. El apartamento de Temari no estaba completamente cerrado cuando llegamos.

–Yo fui a visitarla pero la puerta estaba completamente cerrada. –Aclaró Gaara, Kakashi negó.

–Aparentaba estar cerrada pero no lo estaba. Es decir que alguien sacó a Temari de su apartamento ese día, alguien llevó a Temari a las escaleras… Alguien empujó a Temari.

–¿Y entonces? –Preguntó Sasori. –¿Qué más se…

–¿Entonces qué? –Preguntó Neji. – ¿Acaso no te interesa saber los motivos de la muerte de tu prima? –Preguntó secamente, Sasori rodó los ojos.

–Obviamente que me interesa, pero no encuentro motivos por los cuales alguien quisiera matar a Temari… Mi prima era un ángel.

–Sospechamos que esa persona que mató a Temari, también mató a Shikamaru. –Habló esta vez Itachi. Sasori lo vio con interés. –Todavía se nos hace muy difícil entender el motivo de la muerte de Shikamaru.

–Supongamos que los mataron. –Dijo tranquilamente Sasori. – ¿Por qué lo harían? –Preguntó.

–Quizás tenían información perjudicial en contra de alguien. –Mencionó Sasuke, Sasori lo vio fijamente.

–¿A si? ¿Qué tipo de información sería esa para que decidieran matarlos?

–Alguna información sobre el asesino o cosas del pasado.

–Uchiha, la verdad es qu…

–Mi hermana fue asesinada. –Susurró Gaara. – Ella… Le arrebataron la vida a mi hermana. –Exclamó. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo harían?

–Tranquilo Gaara. –Susurró Sasori. –Ella ahora descansa en paz, no te atormentes más.

–Lo importante ahora es saber quién mató a nuestros compañeros y porqué. –Mencionó Neji. –No importa si descansan en paz. –Dijo secamente haciendo clara referencia al comentario de Sasori. – Lo importante es que su muerte no quede impune, Temari era una gran mujer y Shikamaru era un genio. Algo debían tener bajo su poder para levantar el interés de alguien.

–Mi hermana estaba trabajando junto con Shikamaru sobre el caso de _Lee_. –Dijo Gaara. Sasori maldijo internamente. –Ahora que lo pienso bien, nunca llegamos a encontrar nada en el departamento de mi hermana.

–¿Qué tiene que ver _Lee_ en todo esto? –Preguntó Sasori. – Ese caso ya está cerrado y el culpable está muerto.

–¿Y si no lo está? –Preguntó Itachi. – Y si hay alguien más detrás de aquella historia.

–Es imposible, yo lo maté. ¿Recuerdan?

–Lo mató Sakura, Sasori. ¿No lo recuerdas? –Preguntó Neji confundido. –Tú solamente fuiste a salvar a Sakura. –Sasori palideció, había hablado de más y ahora todos tenían su mirada puesta en él.

–Lo siento, me he confundido. –Se disculpó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–Eres un hipócrita. –Mencionó Sasuke detrás del pelirrojo, Sasori suspiró para luego romper en carcajadas.

–¿Yo? –Rió. –Amigo, yo no soy el que sabe quién mató a esos dos y sigue callado.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver.

–¿Te crees bueno, Uchiha Sasuke? –Preguntó el pelirrojo. – Pues no lo eres. –Sonrió. –Eres el único que sabe la verdad y la estás ocultando.

–No te confundas… Lo hago por Sakura, no por ti.

–¿Y acaso en algún momento pensé que fuera por mi? –Rió. – Sasuke. –Suspiró. – Al igual que yo, estás podrido y hundido.

–Algún día las cosas cambiarán, Sasori.

–Cuida que para ese día no estés muerto, cuñado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Centro comercial. – 4pm.**_

Ino la vio y supo que tenía que seguirla.

Aquella mujer que se hacía llamar Charlotte anteriormente la había dañado, la seguía cuidadosamente tratando de llamar lo menos posible la atención.

Quería saber a donde iría, que comería e incluso con quien se encontraría.

Se detuvo en el preciso instante en el que la mujer se sentó en una pequeña cafetería, con discreción tomó asiento un par de mesas lejos de ella y ocultó su cara detrás de un periódico que había comprado. No pasó más de media hora cuando vio a Neji acercarse a aquella mujer, el asombro le fue sumamente grande; se trataban con una confianza mayor a la que ella hubiese podido tener con el castaño, los vio charlar por largo, reír e incluso tomarse una que otra foto.

Salió en dirección al baño confiando que cuando regresaría los encontraría en el mismo lugar. Cuando iba saliendo del lugar vio a lo lejos a aquella mujer acercarse, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se ocultó en uno de los camerinos del lugar. La escuchó pasar al baño y trancar la puerta con el pasador, la observó por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta del camerino y la del otro. Al parecer la mujer revisaba si se encontraba sola en aquel lugar por lo cual optó por silenciar su teléfono y ser lo menos ruidosa posible.

Lo que vio a continuación no se lo esperaba. La mujer se desprendía de lo que parecía ser una peluca dejando a la vista una cabellera negra con matices azules.

Una cabellera negra idéntica a la de Hinata.

Siguió observando atentamente y para cuando se dio cuenta, a pocos pasos de distancia se encontraba con la mujer que alguna vez fue su amiga y que también quiso matarla.

–Hinata. –Susurró en voz baja. El sonido de un teléfono la alertó, por un momento pensó que era el suyo, pero gracias a Dios no era así, vio como Hinata sonrió antes de contestar.

–¿Pasó algo, Sasori? –Preguntó. Ino palideció. –Acabo de ver a Neji como te he dicho… ¿Qué? –Preguntó la mujer. –No es posible, no hay manera de que pudieran saber que nosotros… –Susurró. –Nunca nadie sabrá que fuimos los culpables de la muerte de Shikamaru y Temari, ya que estas ahí, lánzale esos dos muertos al nuevo asesino. –Se burló. –No seas pesado, Sasori. Nos servirá como tapadero. –Rió. –Voy saliendo para el apartamento en unos minutos, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza y he venido a acomodarme la peluca. Nos vemos pronto. –Sonrió antes de colgar.

Ino quedó suspendida en el tiempo mientras las palabras de Hinata recorrían su mente.

¿Sasori? ¿Muerte de Shikamaru y Temari? ¿Hinata viva?

¿Qué clase de juego era ese? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué?

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Hinata ya se había puesto nuevamente la peluca, la vio avanzar hacia la salida, suspiró tranquila; por lo menos no la había descubierto.

Pero eso era lo que pensaba Ino.

–Se me olvidaba algo. –La escuchó devolverse. La vio pararse al frente de su puerta y pudo sentir como su pulso cardíaco se hacía cada vez más lento. El sonido del golpe de los nudillos de Hinata contra la puerta la sobresaltó. –Se que estas ahí, Ino. –Se burló. –Sé que me has escuchado y sé que sabes que estoy viva. –Rió. –Piensa muy bien que harás con esta información, sobre todo porque quien sabe que pueda pasarte más adelante. ¿No crees? –Se burló. –Nos vemos luego, Ino. –Sin decir más la pelinegra por fin se retiró, Ino se dejó caer mientras trataba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

¿Por qué Hinata le había revelado que no estaba muerta? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

–Sakura. –Susurró. –Debo advertirle a Sakura y Sasuke acerca de Sasori. –Tomó su teléfono entre las manos y luchó para que no se le cayera y poder escribir lo que tenía que decir.

 _ **Para: Sakura-chan, Sasuke.**_

 _ **Hinata está viva, Sasori… Sasori es quien ha matado desde siempre.**_

 _ **Sakura, por favor… Aléjate de Sasori.**_

 _ **Sasuke, siempre tuviste la razón. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**_

 _ **Por favor respóndanme.**_

 _ **Neji sabe que Hinata está viva.**_

…

– _Piensa muy bien que harás con esta información._ –Recordó las palabras de la pelinegra.

–Sé muy bien lo que debo hacer con esto, debo hacer justicia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. – 1 hora después.**_

–¿Te escuchó? –Preguntó Sasori. Hinata asintió mientras comía unas gomitas dulces.

–Fuerte y claro. –Sonrió. –Pero todavía no entiendo… ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

–Hoy, Uchiha Sasuke y en cierta parte yo, dimos información demás en aquella reunión, Ino no trabaja directamente con nosotros sin embargo me interesa saber cómo manejará está información. Y sobre todo, quiero saber cómo actuará Sasuke con otra persona que sabe la verdad.

–¿Sasuke te está traicionando?

–No lo sé, pero quiero saber… –Hinata lo interrumpió.

–Quieres saber si es capaz de cumplir su promesa.

–Exactamente, eso es lo que quiero. –Susurró.

–¿Qué pasará con Ino si va directamente con Kakashi?

–No te preocupes por eso. –Sonrió. –Le daremos una visita a esa hermosa rubia. – Una visita de la cual no podrá olvidarse nunca.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino llegó pasada las diez de la noche, hoy Sai tendría guardia por lo cual estaría en completa y absoluta privacidad, aunque encontrarse sola le causaba una especie de miedo, estaba tranquila, entró como siempre, sin encender la luz de la sala avanzó lentamente hasta la cocina, tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja y se dispuso a avanzar hacia su cuarto. Cuando iba por mitad de camino las luces se encendieron, apretó fuertemente el vaso que llevaba en manos. Su respiración se aceleró de gran manera mientras que por su mente pasaba un solo nombre.

Hinata.

Sin embargo, no fue Hinata quien le habló.

–Hola Ino. –Escuchó la voz de Sasori. – ¿Es una linda noche, no crees? –Preguntó. Ino intentó disfrazar el miedo que sentía y le habló lo mejor que pudo.

–Hola Sasori. –Sonrió falsamente. – No es por ser mala, pero… ¿Qué haces en mi apartamento a estas horas?

–Solamente quería hacerte una visita. –Dijo sin más el pelirrojo. –Luego iré a casa de mi hermanita. –Dijo con un falso tono alegre.

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó.

–¿Qué quiero? –Preguntó en tono burlón. –Ni yo mismo lo sé. –Rió. –Solamente estoy esperando que las cosas caigan en su lugar.

–No entiendo.

–Todo tiene un propósito, Ino. –Escuchó esta vez la voz de Hinata, la rubia palideció. –No moriste la primera vez, pero puedes morir en el segundo intento. –Sonrió.

–¿Q-qué están b-buscando en mi cas-sa? –Tartamudeó.

–Solamente quiero ofrecerte mi evangelio. –Dijo secamente Sasori. –Guarda silencio y nada te pasará.

–Yo… –Sasori se acercó intentando tomar un mechón de cabello de la rubia, Ino se apartó rápidamente. Sasori la vio fijamente antes de reír sin control alguno.

–Te hubieses visto. –Dijo. –Has actuado igual que Temari. –Se burló. –Tal parece que se puede repetir la misma historia. ¿No crees, Hinata? –La pelinegra asintió, Ino los miró sin entender. –Haz lo que creas correcto, Ino. Si quieres acusarme, hazlo. Si quieres entregarme a la policía sin pruebas, también eres libre de hacerlo, pero…

–Tu vida puede desaparecer de un momento a otro. –Susurró la pelinegra.

–¿Para qué me hiciste saber la verdad, Hinata?

–¿No es obvio? –Preguntó. –Serás una pobre estúpida atormentándote por saber la verdad y no poder decirla.

–Contaré la verdad.

–Morirás y lo sabes.

–Hinata…

–Ino, solamente vengo a ofrecerte que te unas a mí. –Sonrió el pelirrojo. –Se mis ojos cuando yo no esté, se mi guía.

–No puedes hablar en serio. –Susurró. –No tengo ninguna intención en ser una traidora.

–Tu papá es un buen médico. ¿No? –Preguntó cambiando el tema, Ino palideció.

–¿Qué tiene que ver mi papá en todo esto? –Preguntó asustada, Sasori rió.

–Solo necesito un par de favores y la vida de tu padre puede seguir su rumbo tranquilamente.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó rápidamente.

–Nos estamos entendiendo. –Sonrió el pelirrojo, Ino vio a Hinata pararse al lado de ella como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

–Después de esto, nada malo te pasara. –Susurró.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Naruto llevaba días ignorando a sus compañeros de trabajo, a Sasuke y sobre todo a Ino y Sakura, aquellas notas que habían llegado lo habían confundido de gran manera, no sabía quién se las mandaba y tampoco sabía el motivo, sin embargo tenía que escapar de ellas.

No era sano seguir leyendo aquellos mensajes.

Cada nota le recordaba el cómo su vida se hundió, no fue padre, no se casó, no pudo ayudar ni siquiera a la mujer que amaba, solamente había sido un espectador mientras que cada uno de sus amigos había visto la realidad, la habían aceptado y habían avanzado dejando todo en el pasado, en el lugar en el cual debía estar.

Pero no era fácil, por lo menos para él no lo era. Ninguno de ellos entendía lo que era haber amado y estar comprometido con alguien a quien a final de cuentas no conocía; alguien que le había visto la cara de estúpido.

Se dejó caer en el frío piso de aquella posada, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él hubiese entendido a Hinata? ¿Hubiera aceptado aquella realidad? ¿Cómo hubiese sido si…

Maldijo en voz baja. El hubiera no existe. Todo pasó por algún motivo.

Sin embargo se negaba a creerlo, no quería aceptarlo. Había tantas cosas que él no entendía y que quizás siempre se quedarían así. La única persona que sabía la verdadera razón del porqué estaba muerta y enterrada.

Su teléfono vibró a su lado, vio el remitente y le pareció extraño. Era un número desconocido. Cuando vio el mensaje no podía creer lo que este mostraba, era una foto, una foto de ella… De Hinata.

La foto era actual o por lo menos era lo que él pensaba, el mensaje que lo acompañaba le daba motivos para que así lo creyera.

 _ **Hyuga Hinata está viva.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencias Rimo.**_

 _Davis,_ cómo se hacía llamar, observó la pantalla de su teléfono bloquearse mientras que una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Había empezado, había sembrado el caos.

Había descubierto la identidad de aquella mujer que había visto en aquel cafetín y gran sorpresa que se había dado.

Era _Hyuga Hinata_ , aquella mujer que había ayudado al tal _Lee_ en sus crímenes, aquella mujer que se supone que había _muerto_ en un incendio.

–Si tú estás viva. –Susurró. – Entonces eres _la luz_ que se presentó ante mí aquel día. Pero… –Dudó. –Lee está muerto… ¿Entonces con quién estás cooperando ahora? –Se preguntó. –Al menos que… Al menos que Lee nunca hubiese sido aquel asesino, es decir que aquel mequetrefe fue una distracción y el verdadero asesino sigue vivo. –Rompió en carcajadas ante su descubrimiento. –Vaya vaya. –Suspiró. –Resulta que he encontrado a la gallina de los huevos de oro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Estación de policía.**_

Tanto Neji como Itachi y Kakashi se veían seriamente, cada uno estaba sumergido en su mundo. Ninguno era capaz de decir lo que estaba pasando por su mente en aquel momento.

Neji no podía creerlo.

Itachi se sentía frustrado.

Kakashi se sentía burlado.

Se encontraban tranquilamente hablando acerca de sus investigaciones cuando aquel mensaje llegó, desde que habían leído ninguno había tenido la iniciativa de hablar.

–¿Les llegó el mismo mensaje que a mí? –Preguntó Itachi rompiendo el silencio. Neji carraspeó incómodo antes de asentir, Kakashi maldijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba aceleradamente.

–No puedo creerlo. –Susurró. –Es imposible que ella esté viva. ¡Los malditos análisis de ADN dieron positivo! –Exclamó. –Aquel cuerpo era de ella.

–No entiendo que es lo que está pasando. –Mencionó Neji. –Yo…

–¿Sabías algo de esto? –Preguntó Itachi. –¿Sabías que Hinata…

–¡No! –Exclamó. –Por Dios, claro que no sabía nada de esto.

–Necesito que busquen bajo cualquier piedra, bajo cualquier puente pero quiero que la consigan… Quiero tener a esa pequeña víbora aquí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – 1a.m**_

Sakura vio el mensaje y rápidamente sintió una especie de alarma, aquello no era bueno. ¿Hinata estaba viva? ¿Pero cómo? ¿En qué momento…? Vio a Sasuke levantarse rápidamente, cuando iba a preguntarle el motivo, él le respondió como si le hubiese leído la mente.

–Kakashi ha convocado una reunión, debo irme ahora. –Susurró.

–¿Te ha llegado aquella foto? –Preguntó.

–Sí. –Suspiró. –Me imagino que ese es el motivo por el cual debemos reunirnos a estas horas.

–Cuídate. –Susurró Sakura, el Uchiha se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la frente. –Ino vendrá para quedarse contigo, no sé cuánto tiempo pasaré fuera. –Sakura asintió. Inconscientemente se aferró en un abrazo al pelinegro. –Tengo miedo. –Confesó. –Siento que algo malo pasará.

–No te preocupes. Yo cuidaré de ti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori.**_

Sasori observaba fijamente aquel mensaje.

¿Quién lo había mandado? ¿Quién había descubierto a Hinata?

Sabía de buena fuente que no habían sido ni Ino, ni Sasuke. ¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién estaba detrás de ellos y por qué habían mandado aquel mensaje?

–Fue él. –Susurró Hinata. –Fue aquel imbécil al cual retamos. –Sasori gruñó molesto levantándose de la mesa, Hinata se asustó ante la mirada que tenía el pelirrojo.

–¿Para qué lo hizo? –Preguntó. – ¿Para qué y por qué?

–No lo sé. –Respondió Hinata. –Anda a la reunión. –Le instó. –Averigua que es lo que Kakashi quiere hablar con ustedes y…

–¿No es obvio? –Preguntó. – ¡Es por esta maldita foto ¡ -Exclamó. – ¿En donde fuiste tan descuidada? –Le gritó aferrándola fuertemente de los brazos, Hinata gimió por el dolor.

–Yo… Y-yo n-no s-eé, yo simplemente… –Tartamudeó. Él la empujó dejándola caer en aquel sofá.

–Ya vengo. –Dijo secamente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Estación de policía. – 1:45a.m**_

–Creo que no hay mucho que decir porque todos sabemos el motivo por el cual estamos aquí. –Mencionó Kakashi viendo el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, entre ellos a Naruto que por fin había aparecido. – Hinata está viva. –Dijo secamente. –Y quiero saber cómo y cuándo nos burló nuevamente.

Silencio fue lo único que obtuvo Kakashi como respuesta.

–No saben. –Susurró. –No saben nada. –Dijo secamente. –Caballeros, aquí está la razón por la cual Temari y Shikamaru murieron. –Dijo señalando hacia el videobeam, la foto que les habían mandado a cada uno de ellos se reflejó en la pared. –Hyuga Hinata está viva y fue quien asesinó a nuestros compañeros.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n14.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Holaaaaa ¿Qué tal? Buenas noches _**7u7**_ traigo conmigo lo que es la continuación de esta historia. Y por lo visto ha sido muy tranquilo todo y con unas cuantas revelaciones, lo que más de una esperaba… ¡Que por fin supieran que Hinata está viva! Nuestro querido nuevo asesino movió sus cartas, esta vez no fue por medio de asesinatos sino que apuntó a revelar uno de los secretos de Sasori.

 _ **¿Qué pasará ahora?**_

 _ **¿Qué hará Sasori ahora que se encuentra en esa situación?**_

 _ **¿Qué le pediría Sasori a Ino?**_ _**D:**_

 _ **¿Los Senju están abandonando a Takeshi?**_

 _ **¿En dónde está Aziel?**_

 _ **Admito que cuando puse el ''Supongamos que lo mataron'' quise poner como respuesta ''No supongamos, porque en realidad yo los maté, pero sigan asi'' xDD**_

Son muchas cosas la verdad, espero que les gustara el capitulo.

 _ **Sin más que decir me dedicaré a responder sus reviews:**_

 _ **Aimi Tsukihime: ¡Hola!**_ Primeramente quiero aclararte algo. (?) No soy de quien hablas… Recientemente fue que me cree el facebook friki de _**Rosse Valderrey**_ , por lo cual es imposible que nos agregáramos desde SasuSaku **Eternal Love**, me estás confundiendo xd Me alegra saber que sospecharas de Hinata, aunque quiero saber el principal motivo de tu sospechas con ella, digo… Fue muy difícil para muchos creer que fue ella, por lo tanto cuando consigo alguien que me dice ''Sabía que era Hinata'' siempre estoy ilusionada(?) Jajaja con Sasori les tumbe el show a muchas xD fue mi mayor logro y me siento súper bien por eso Jajaja 7u7 Y si, tenés razón aquí en mi fic cada momento y personaje tiene una razón de ser, cada quien tiene su aporte en la historia, lo que pasa con Itachi y Kakashi es que ambos tienen un lazo grande con el pelirrojo lo cual les hace imposible creer que él sea alguien malo, comprendo tu amor/odio por mi hijo, más de una me ha contado sus anécdotas, teorías y sus razones por las cuales lo aman pero también lo odian, yo lo amo(?) –Ni se nota– él es uno de los personajes que más me gusta de mi historia, me gusta desarrollarlo mucho, creo que es más que todo ya que él es la cabeza del fic, pues sin él nada de esto se hubiese dado, con respecto Naruto simplemente estaba huyendo, se sentía perdido y necesitaba estar solo, sin embargo fue invitado para la acción 7u7 jajajaja. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos… Rosse.**_

Pd: En facebook soy _**Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _ **Georgina: ¡Hola!**_ Oh por dios, ¿Leíste este fic antes de leer ''Llamada de emergencia''? Jajajaja te pasaste xD eso me hace pensar que no leer las notas de autoras ;_; me alegra que te atrapara la historia, gracias por tus palabras. Gracias también por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos Rosse.**_

 _ **LunaBlanca: ¡Hola!**_ Todos deben amar a Sasori, o sea el que no lo haga, tabla segura e-e con respecto a Aziel, creo que es normal que lo odies, el chico es malo(?) xD y si bueno, el nuevo asesino tiene interés en Charlotte. (Hinata) y ya vemos lo que consiguió, con respecto a tu otro review, a Sasori provoca decirle de todo, es como lo decís, está tan perdido que da ternura e inspira querer protegerlo, mi bebé;_; con respecto a tu opinión con Hinata, todo lo malo se devuelve, ella cree que puede seguir tranquila pero la realidad es otra, no puede vivir tranquila porque simplemente ya no es ella y nunca lo volverá a ser. Con Sasori puede que ese día esté más cerca de lo que te imagines D: Bueno, Tsunade está pagando por la mayoría de sus pecados, creo que lo que pasa es castigo divino y karma, Sasori bebé está muy confundido, cambia mucho de parecer por lo cual siempre debemos estar a la expectativa con lo que realmente quiere el personaje. Jajajajaja esa tregua de Sasuke y Sasori no sé, parece falsa (?) Jajajaja. Con respecto a tu tercer y último review… Hubo una enfrentamiento de voluntades, hubo reconocimiento pero no hubo acuerdo… Ya veremos que se traen entre manos y que pasara más adelante con estos tres locos. Tienes un buen sospechoso aunque no entiendo porque tu sospecha (?) Gracias por leer y por dejar tus reviews, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. Rosse.**_

 _ **NenyK05: ¡Hola!**_ El villano principal es el nuevo asesino, los Senju también son antagonistas pero no son los principales. ¿Quién crees que es? Cuenta 7u7 Jajaja es que Naruto se desconectó del mundo ¿Qué podía hacer Sasuki? xD Oh cielos, pero ¿Por qué no te agrada mi hijo? Él es tan chévere e.e Oh bueno, es normal que le tengas miedito, si esta medio loquito y la cosa, pero mi hijo es kawaii ;c ¿Obito? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar de él? JAJAJAJAJA Stop al bullying contra el pobre de Itachi please jajajajaja. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. Rosse.**_

 _ **Annie: ¡Hola!**_ Jajajaja ¿Buscas amparo bajo un árbol? Buen método xd Me gusta que te agrade las entradas del nuevo asesino, créeme que trato de esmerarme para que lo reconozcan un poco más;_; tenemos una chica que apoya a los asesinos del fic 7u7 jajaja gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. Rosse.**_

 _ **Andrew K; Hi,**_ well regarding the clash of titans, you're right, practically that's what happened, you've got a little bit about what the senju family feels about Sasori, and well yes, not everything is coming out as sasori I expected it . _ **Greetings,**_ thank you very much for reading and for leaving your review. I hope to read you again. _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Hola!**_ Emm bueno con respecto a tus comentarios de Gaara y el nuevo asesino, quien sabe xD me alegra saber que te he enseñado una nueva palabra 7u7 ¿Por cuál camino está Sasuke? No entendí xD Sorry;_; ¿aún lloras por el ShikaTema? Lo siento, pero era necesario. _**Saludos**_ , gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Louise: ¡Hola!**_ Jajajajaja Fanfiction te odia mrc xD sabía que la que más quedaría wtf con ese encuentro serías tú, no sé porqué (?) JAJAJAJAJA ''Lo dice la autora y el fic'' ajajaja estúpida, viste que por eso matan a los personajes, por reviews como los tuyos e.e Naruto ya apareció, Sasuke bueno, quien sabe en donde estaba y Sai… Buenas noches (¿?) Con respecto a tu otro review, jajajajaj tendremos final feliz, solo que a veces es necesario sufrir un poco e-e Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. Rosse.**_

 _ **DULCECITO311: ¡Hola!**_ ¿He roto tu corazón? :O JAJAJAJAJA. Sasori, bueno el está bien, gracias(¿) xDD con respecto al posible enfrentamiento de Sasuke y Hinata, creo que ahora está un poco difícil. ¿No? Todo lo que han hecho carece de sentido y sí, advirtieron al otro asesino pero aquel vino y les tumbó una parte del juego. Aquí nadie quiere ceder ante nadie. Bueno, Sasori sabe y no sabe lo que pasará con él y Sakura, has leído a Sasori en el capítulo así que puedes juzgar tu misma como se tomó el contenido de ese video. No le importó. Jajajaja _**#PrayForNeji(?)**_ ¿Por qué te parece raro Obito? ¿Por qué crees que Rin no está con él? Cuenta _**7u7**_ Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente _ **. Saludos. Rosse.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Si este capítulo fue de tu agrado, me alegraría mucho que lo dijeras a través de los reviews.**_

 _ **Un review alegra al autor siempre. Por lo cual es muy importante su apoyo.**_

 _ **Agreguenme en facebook, el link está en mi biografía.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda, error o sugerencia, también la pueden dejar por medio de los reviews.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos, nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_


	15. Low of Solipsism

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Esta historia es continuación de mi fic:Llamada de emergencia. Para entender esta parte de la historia, primeramente debes leer la anterior.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **15.**_

 _ **Low of Solipsism. (2)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **9a.m– Tres meses después…**_

Sasori observó en total silencio la sala en la cual se encontraba; estaba fría y vacía, sin embargo estaba completamente alerta y a la expectativa, lo que pensaba hacer aquella noche era símbolo de lo que venía pensando desde hace meses.

Delegar autoridades para un futuro mejor.

Pero estaba aburrido y cansado de esperar, si había algo que el pelirrojo odiaba fuertemente era esperar, siempre había esperado algo en su niñez que nunca llegó, siempre estuvo esperando que alguien llegara a salvarlo pero nunca pasó.

Aunque agradecía de gran manera que nunca nadie hubiese llegado para él, agradecía estar solo porque sin eso no se hubiese convertido en lo que es hoy:

El rey de su vida y el único con potestad de cambiar el futuro de quienes se encontraban en sus manos. Él era un Dios maligno que sabía cómo moverse y fingir serenidad e inocencia ante los grandes, grandes que a su lado serían basura.

Vio la hora en su reloj de mano, había pasado media hora y ellos aún no llegaban a aquella reunión pautada; comenzaba a exasperarse mientras el tic tac lo frustraba; se arrepentía de haber acudido solo para aquella reunión, sin embargo ya no podía hacer nada; Hinata debía quedarse en un solo lugar para que así no llamará la atención de nadie más.

Por lo tanto no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho con ella.

 _Quizás así aprende que no debe desafiarme._ –Pensó con una sonrisa altiva.

Se levantó del asiento en el cual estaba para dirigirse al minibar, de este tomó un vaso y lo llenó completamente de Brandy, regresó al lugar en cual estaba poniéndose lo más cómodo posible, colocó su pierna derecha encima de la izquierda y se recostó mientras llevaba el vaso a sus labios; una especie de música clásica sonó inundando el lugar, sonrió por la ironía del momento, se sentía como un rey esperando a sus lacayos, como un verdugo esperando a sus víctimas, como una vez estuvo Jesús esperando a sus doce discípulos.

El sonido de pasos acelerados lo hizo suspirar, escuchaba las peleas provenientes por el pasillo y el cómo los insultos se hacían notar. Cuando menos se lo esperó un hombre de vestimenta completamente negra tomó asiento al frente de él, su cabello blanco y ojos de un peculiar color purpura lo hacían resaltar entre tanta oscuridad, seguido de él venía uno que compartía su misma vestimenta, lo único diferente en ellos era que aquel hombre tenía su cabeza completamente cubierta por una extraña malla; Sasori los vio con fastidio mientras ambos hombres buscaban en el pequeño bar de la sala algo para tomar, hasta que por fin estuvieron disponibles para escuchar lo que él les decía.

–Hidan, Kakuzu. –Les saludó. Los dos hombres asintieron en señal de que lo habían escuchado.

–¿A que debemos tu llamada, enano? –Se burló el de cabello blanco casi platino llamado Hidan, Sasori ignoró lo último y tomó de su trago. – ¿En donde dejaste a la putita que se la pasa contigo? –Rió. –Es extraño no verla aquí.

–Hinata no es ninguna putita. –Soltó secamente.

–Hombre, es solamente un chiste, no seas tan sensible. –Se quejó. –Ya sabemos que estás dominado por esa mujer. –Kakuzu soltó una carcajada mientras que Sasori se controlaba internamente.

 _No todo es fácil con este par de idiotas. –_ Pensó.

–Supongo que venimos para hablar de negocios. –Mencionó Kakuzu por primera vez. –Hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, pensamos que ya habías dejado las andanzas.

–No es eso. –Dijo secamente. –Solo cuidaba _apariencias_. –Susurró.

–Apariencias que se fueron a la mierda cuando descubrieron a tu amiguita. –Se mofó Hidan. –Hubo demasiado revuelo por eso. ¿No? Hasta la oficial que estaba a cargo de mi _"cuidado"_ desapareció. –Rió. – ¿Yamanaka, no? –Preguntó.

–De todas formas Yamanaka nunca dirá lo que ustedes dos harán más adelante, todo está bajo control.

–¿Lo que haremos? –Preguntó Kakuzu. –¿Se supone que vamos a hacer algo?

–Harán lo que mejor saben hacer. –Sonrió.

–¿Ofrecer almas a Jashin? –Mencionó un emocionado Hidan.

–¿Cobrar por un buen trabajo? –Dijo Kakuzu.

–Sí, eso mismo es lo que harán. –Dijo tranquilamente. –Necesito que actúen en el preciso momento en el que digan que estoy desaparecido.

–¿Qué pasará contigo? –Preguntó Hidan. –Hemos trabajado muy bien juntos como despiste hacía tus acciones, el hecho que no estés se siente raro.

–¿En qué te estás metiendo, enano? –Preguntó Kakuzu con una ceja alzada. Sasori suspiró.

–Conoceré a la familia de mi madre y el motivo por el cual me buscan desesperadamente. No sé cuando pase exactamente por lo cual; necesito que cuando yo no esté, cometan muchas cosas en nombre del Dios.

–Como los viejos tiempos. ¿No?

–Exactamente. Recuerdan. ¿No? –Sonrió. – Están cara a cara con el hombre al cual le vendieron su mundo.

–¿Qué debemos hacer y cuánto pagarás por eso? –Preguntó Kakuzu. Hidan rió ante lo directo de la pregunta.

–En mi ausencia, denle un susto a ciertas personas. Debo garantizar la lealtad que supuestamente juraron tener ante mí, aquellos que hoy saben mi secreto.

–¿Y esos quiénes son? ¿Atacamos directa o indirectamente?

–Indirectamente. –Dijo él mientras movía el líquido que estaba en su vaso. –Indirecto pero que a la vez ellos se den cuenta que es de parte mía aquel regalo.

–¿Puedo ofrecerlos a mi Dios? –Preguntó Hidan.

–¿A mí? –Preguntó secamente Sasori mientras lo veía fijamente, Hidan negó. –Entonces no. –Mencionó. –No quiero muertes, solo quiero pequeños y lamentables sucesos. –Se burló.

–Mientras reciba el mejor pago posible, soy todo oído. –Mencionó Kakuzu.

Hidan bufó molesto mientras reprendía al pelirrojo diciéndole cada uno de los pecados que cometía ante Jashin, Sasori rodó los ojos ante la devoción ciega de aquel hombre.

–Simplemente. Cumplan ante mí.

–Con lo que has dicho, siento que tengo carta libre para moverme. Sin embargo dentro de una semana tenemos un trabajo. ¿No, Hidan? –El otro hombre asintió en señal de que lo había escuchado.

–No es mi problema los negocios que tengan con los demás, solo les estoy avisando acerca de esto que he llevado planeando estas noches.

–Cuentas con nosotros. –Dijeron al unísono. –Ante todo la lealtad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. – Tres horas después.**_

Ella lloraba, lloraba tan fuerte que pensaba que podía quedarse sin voz en cualquier momento. Nunca olvidaría esta humillación que estaba viviendo.

Ser encadenada en su propio cuarto como si ella fuese el mal, como si no sirviera para nada más.

No tenía motivos por los cuales poder justificar a Sasori y el motivo de aquel castigo, él simplemente había decidido que ella no era de utilidad alguna y la había desechado, como siempre solía hacer con lo que a él ya no le importaba.

Le pasó a Mei, le pasó a Shion y ahora le tocaba a ella.

Sasori no iba a matarla, de eso estaba segura; pero tampoco la dejaría ser libre.

Lo había visto en su fría y asquerosa mirada.

 _Ahora eres mía, por lo tanto harás lo que yo diga._

Lo odiaba, quizás no tanto como para traicionarlo, pero en ese preciso momento odiaba al hombre en quien siempre había confiado. Se sentía como una vil esclava esperando a su amo; y le dolía.

Le dolía porque nunca se imaginó que Sasori le hiciera eso a ella, **¡A ELLA!** A quién él siempre dice amar, a quien siempre acudía cuando tenía pesadillas.

– _Entrégame tu dolor, yo lo cargaré por ti._

¿En dónde estaba aquel hombre que había jurado protegerla en aquel momento?

Porque aquí no estaba, el dolor se la estaba llevando y la realidad sería capaz de volverla loca, pero él no estaba; se había ido y la había dejado.

– _No duermas, no mueras._

De repente se sintió atemorizada de su entorno y lo que veía; se sentía inmovilizada por el miedo que ahora la embargaba y la hacía querer llorar.

Llorar por el miedo a un futuro incierto y por todo lo que le rodeaba.

Los rostros de varias personas que nunca había visto, que no había visto hasta el día de su muerte, el día en el que ella vio como Sasori se hundía y a la misma vez ella caía en aquel vacío abismo de perdición y oscuridad.

Los ángeles caídos estaban a sus pies, los podía ver fijamente mientras la llamaban a ella, la estaban buscando y ella por primera vez quería irse con ellos y no regresar.

Quería morir.

Quería hacer caso a los susurros que llegaban a sus oídos, ver la muerte pasar por sus ojos cegados por las lágrimas, sentir la mano del nunca jamás llevársela al campo de las flores marchitas y sin vida.

Quería por fin dejar de ser una rosa negra y caer en pétalos al frío y rústico pavimento al cual pertenecía.

– _Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum. –Decía una pelinegra de mayor edad, Hinata la vio a lo lejos._

– _¿Es una oración? ¿Qué estás pidiendo?_

– _Que nos libren del peligro venidero, pequeña Hinata._

…

Llorar en aquel momento era estúpido pero divinamente reconfortante, sentía que muchas cosas se iban con ella pero a la vez que muchas venían.

Arrepentimiento.

Siempre había pensado que era una mujer dura y sin sentimientos por lo cual, nunca se habían puesto tan de lleno a pensar en las cosas que había perdido por seguir a Sasori.

Ciertamente ella hubiese estado mejor si nunca lo hubiese conocido, estaría casada a punto de tener un hijo, rodeada de sus mejores amigas y tomando quizás una taza de un corriente y asqueroso té.

Rió.

No, definitivamente quizás así no hubiese sido su vida, y no lo sabría con exactitud. No podía arrepentirse del todo por haber conocido a Sasori. Quizás actualmente estuviese muerta, por el antojo de aquel ser en burlarse y hundir a su hermana.

Porque eso era, un absurdo deseo de querer hundir a quien lo tuvo todo.

Una venganza que llegó lejos y nunca le pareció imperfecta… Hasta el preciso momento en el que Sasori creyó que podía ser bueno.

Desde aquel maldito día todo lo que ella había considerado perfecto no estaba, se había ido.

El sonido de unas llaves tintinear y los pasos en la sala la hicieron ponerse alerta, quizás Sasori vendría como cada día desde hace tres meses a traerle la comida; acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera un perro y luego irse con una sonrisa en la cara.

Para humillarla más de lo que estaba.

Sin embargo, cuando entró, lo vio con una expresión que ella no logró discernir con rapidez, había tristeza ligada con desesperación, pero también había una extraña sonrisa acompañada de unos fríos y vacíos ojos.

Algo había cambiado, ella lo sabía.

Sasori solamente miraba de aquella manera cuando algo iba mal y él lo sabía; muy en el fondo ella también lo presentía. Había llegado el fin de su tiempo y era hora de volver a pensar cínicamente sin emociones y sin ataduras emocionales.

Lo vio avanzar hacia ella en completo silencio, meter la llave en la esposa y hacer que estas se abrieran, sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo del tiempo y ella sintió que con eso todo había acabado, él iba a hablar pero ella lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Sasori simplemente recurrió a la eterna mirada que ellos compartían en momentos de desesperación; se dijo que debía hacer que aquel frío vacío reinara por más tiempo.

Sin importar que ella fuera perjudicada en eso, alguno de los dos debía salir adelante.

–No lo hice por tu mal. –Dijo él mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra y le depositaba un sutil y frágil beso. –Quería cuidarte, Kakashi desplegó a mucha gente para buscarte, gente que, en el mismísimo momento en el que te viera, te mataría. **¡No podía permitirlo!** –Exclamó. –Sin embargo, si te dejaba desobedecerías mis órdenes y saldrías sin precaución… Yo me disculpo si te he hecho pasar por un mal momento, no fue mi intención.

–¿Qué quieres pedirme? –Preguntó. Sasori sonrió ante la rapidez de la pelinegra.

–Te estoy dejando libre. –Mencionó. –He pagado un vuelo, te he pagado un pasaporte. –Suspiró. –Quiero que huyas antes de que yo caiga.

–No te dejaré solo. –Dijo ella alterándose de repente, Sasori la apresó tomándola fuertemente de la mandíbula con su mano. _–In-sist-to. –_ Tartamudeó. _–No puedes simplemente…_

–No es si puedo o no, es de lo que debo hacer. –Dijo secamente. –Itachi **está detrás de mí desde aquel maldito día en el cual me equivoqué**. –Gritó. –Me está vigilando y no puedo seguir cuidándote porque te voy a hundir conmigo y no es lo que yo quiero. ¿Me entiendes? –La abrazó fuertemente. –No quiero dejarte caer en el abismo en el que yo caeré.

Entonces Hinata comprendió el porqué de su acción, entendió el motivo por el cual Sasori la había encerrado como si de una prisionera se tratara.

 _La estaba protegiendo._

– _Vete. –_ Susurró. _–Por favor… Vete lejos de mí._

–Pero…

–Sino lo haces, te mataré. –Dijo viéndola fijamente.

–¿Qué pasará con Ino? ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke? **¡Te traicionarán si no estoy contigo! –** Gritó.

–Lo sé, y estoy esperando que pase. –Sonrió. –Cuando ellos lo hagan, un mensaje les llegará de mi parte.

–Sasori. –Gimió desesperada. –Déjame quedarme contigo.

–Vete. –Dijo viéndola fijamente. –No me pasará nada malo si caigo. –Susurró depositándole un beso en la frente. –Conozco al _grande_ y él tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo, será más fácil cuidar de ti si te encuentras lejos de mí.

–Sasori. –Mencionó levantándose lentamente. – Prométeme que volveremos a vernos. –Dijo ida.

– _Lo prometo. –_ Susurró. –Te irás en dos días. –Dijo secamente levantándose. –Es tiempo suficiente para que te acostumbres a la idea.

–¿A dónde iré? ¿Qué haré?

–¿Recuerdas tu herencia? La tienes, pero no sé cuando se dé cuenta Neji. –Suspiró. –Irás a Londres y desde ahí verás como caigo sin decir nada ni hacer nada.

–Sas…

–Te buscaré luego. –Le prometió. –Te juro que volveremos a vernos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Jefatura. –Dos días después.**_

Itachi miraba fastidiado la sala en la cual estaban, Neji no salía de la tableta que llevaba en manos, Sasuke veía sin importancia la pared como si fuera lo más importante en aquel lugar, Naruto estaba sumergido en una gran cantidad de papeles, Sasori jugaba con un anillo que tenía en la mano, Gaara silbaba una canción mientras que Kakashi solamente leía un periódico.

¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo en aquel lugar?

¿Perder el tiempo? ¿Verse las caras de idiotas?

El teléfono de Kakashi sonó llamando la atención de los presentes en la sala, el hombre simplemente sonrió, se levantó y habló.

–Hyuga Hinata está en el aeropuerto nacional. –Sasori palideció y levantó la mirada rápidamente, acción que no pasó por alto ni Sasuke ni Itachi.

–¿Quién te dijo eso? –Preguntó. Sasuke carraspeó intentando llamar la atención del pelirrojo pero ya era muy tarde, todos habían presenciado la manera desesperada en la cual el pelirrojo se levantó y a leguas se sentía la tensión que desprendía el chico.

–No importa quién me lo dijera, la cosa es que Hyuga Hinata salió de la madriguera en la cual estaba escondida y es tiempo de atraparla. –Sasori se sentó en completo silencio. –Gaara, irás con Sasuke; Itachi irás con Sasori, Naruto irás conmigo. Neji, te quedas esperando aquí. –Dijo secamente. –Andando.

…

Hinata estaba nerviosa aquel día, no podía sentirse en paz porque se sentía cazada, vigilada y celosamente cuidada por alguien.

Y no, ese alguien no era Sasori.

Avanzaba tranquilamente por el pasillo del aeropuerto cuando un movimiento fuera de lo normal llamó su atención. Había visto a Sasuke y también había visto a Gaara moverse aceleradamente hacía la recepción a la cual ella debería estar llegando en minutos.

Escuchaba los murmullos de la gente y la agitación en varias personas.

Entonces lo supo.

La habían encontrado en aquel preciso momento, en el mismísimo instante en el cual había decidido hacerle caso a Sasori, imprudentemente se dio la vuelta e intentó huir de quienes estaban a su frente, un silbido la alertó haciéndola soltar el bolso de mano que llevaba, alzó su mirada encontrándose con la fría mirada de Kakashi, miró a su alrededor y por fin lo entendió.

Estaba atrapada y no tenía escapatoria.

Había caído antes de tiempo.

La voz de alguien conocido llegó a sus oídos, sonrió de lado al ver al pelirrojo acercarse a ella, Sasori la veía con una expresión de desolación, ella entendió con solo verlo que él no tenía nada que ver en aquello.

–Hyuga Hinata. –Dijo secamente. –Estás detenida por cargos en su contra, se le acusa de asesinato, complicidad con un asesino serial. –Ella sonrió. –Por fingir tu muerte y burlar la autoridad. –Carraspeó. –Todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra. –Mencionó poniéndose detrás de ella y tomando sus brazos para unirlos fuertemente con una esposa.

– _¿Me traicionaste? –_ Preguntó en muy baja voz.

– _Nunca lo haría y lo sabes. –_ Dijo secamente. _–Ese maldito lo hizo de nuevo._

– _Eso quiere decir que él sabe tu secreto. –_ Dijo secamente bajando aún más la voz cuando vio que Itachi se acercaba; no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima. _–Vas a caer y no podré ayudarte._

– _A cualquiera que se te acerque. –_ Mencionó esta vez viéndola fijamente a los ojos. _–Dile a cualquiera que intente hacerte daño que estás bajo la sombra del grande. –_ Ella asintió en total silencio.

Itachi observó desde lo lejos aquel extraño ambiente que había entre Sasori y Hinata, parecía la despedida de dos amantes, algo que le parecía estúpido pero que simplemente no paraba de dar vueltas en su mente.

Había una extraña familiaridad entre ellos dos que le asustaba.

Sin quererlo, varias cosas pasaron ante sí, conectándose.

Las veces en la cual Sasori distraídamente hablaba de Hinata, hace mucho tiempo él había pensado que era una simple flecha que sentía su amigo por la pelinegra, sin embargo más de una vez se le vio defendiéndola, las veces en las cuales había encontrado a Hinata cerca de Sasori, las sonrisas y miradas cómplices que alguna vez él llegó a presenciar y que nuevamente veía.

– _Sasor… –Lo que vio no se lo esperaba, Hinata y Sasori simplemente habían soltado sus manos lo más rápido posible ante la entrada del pelinegro._

– _Me voy. –Mencionó la pelinegra saliendo del lugar, Itachi miró a Sasori con una ceja alzada._

– _¿Qué? –Preguntó entre risas._

– _Es la novia del mejor amigo de mi hermano. –Dijo algo obvio._

– _¿Y eso qué? –Preguntó cínicamente._

– _Sasori. –Dijo amargamente. –Detente en lo que seas que estés pensando._

– _Es tarde para decirlo. –Rompió en carcajadas. –Lo que estuve pensando, ya está hecho. –Sonrió._

…

– _Abre los ojos Itachi. –Susurró Sasuke dirigiéndole una mirada glacial. –Ese hombre es la perdición._

…

 _No podía ser cierto_. Pensó mientras veía a Sasori avanzar lentamente al lado de Hinata.

 _No podía ser verdad_. Pensó al ver la burla en la mirada de Hinata.

– _No. –_ Susurró. Sasori lo miró sin entender.

–¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó secamente dirigiéndole una mirada fría y vacía.

E Itachi lo comprendió. Aquella fría mirada escondía al demonio que una vez él llamó… _Mejor amigo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital central. – 1 día después.**_

Aziel miraba fijamente a las enfermeras que estaban delante de él, había logrado por fin conseguir a quienes necesitaba para el gran día; el día en el que Sakura llegara y diera a luz, el día en el que por fin pondría sus manos encima de ella y no la dejaría escapar.

La muerte de Hana lo había descontrolado por completo, aquella inútil solamente le había dado problemas y de cierta forma se alegraba internamente de su muerte.

Sabía que ella no iba a ser de mucha ayuda; por lo cual una muerte más no le importaba.

Su tío Takeshi debería verlo como una insignia de honor, ella había muerto por la familia; por lo cual su muerte no era sin sentido alguno.

Rió internamente al recordar la voz quebrada de su tío mientras hablaban por teléfono, tuvo que fingir un dolor que lo desgarraba mientras su tío lloraba la muerte de aquella mujer.

Hana era tonta, y todo el mundo en aquella familia lo sabía.

Lo único que tenía de grande era ser hija de uno de los primeros, del resto la inteligencia que se suponía debía tener no estaba, ella carecía de todo lo que un Senju tenía. Vio a su madre a lo lejos vestida como enfermera, sonrió al verse rodeado de gente apta para tal trabajo. Después de todo sacar a una mujer recién parida y sacar también a su acompañante era algo sumamente difícil y costoso.

Había invertido mucho dinero en los hombres que provocarían el apagón en aquel hospital y también; habían gastado mucho dinero callándole la boca a aquellas mujeres.

Todo era perfecto, todo estaba bien.

Con el trabajo de aquellos dos que logró contratar, Sasuke estaría ocupado y la única persona que podría ayudar a Sakura en aquel momento sería su querido hermano.

 _Y bingo_. Pensó. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

–Dos días. –Mencionó. –En dos días iremos a casa. –Sonrió. –Por fin conoceré de qué serás capaz, Sasori. –Soltó secamente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – 1 día después.**_

Sasuke rió ante la cara de Sakura, ella había estado preparando el bolso con el cual él tendría que ir al hospital para cuidar y esperar a su hija.

Su hija…

Su pequeña y linda hija que pronto estaría en sus brazos, que pronto llegaría para ser la luz de su hogar.

Mientras Sakura se torturaba mentalmente escogiendo las prendas que llevaría para la niña, él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Hinata había caído y Sasori estaba fríamente distante y callado.

Por más de un motivo se sentía en completa expectativa. Algo iba a pasar, algo grande y él sabía que llevaría protagonismo en aquello.

De alguna u otra forma él sabía que aquella marea de malos pensamientos y pronósticos lo iba a atrapar. La pregunta era. _¿Se encontraba preparado ante algo desconocido?_

No. La respuesta era no.

Por más que estuvo _"colaborando"_ con Sasori; el pelirrojo nunca le dijo nada del peligro venidero, nunca le dio una pista ni tampoco estuvo cerca de decirle algo.

La persona con quien debía reunirse, para saber el paradero de Sasori, había caído, y por lo visto nadie estaba autorizado para hablar con ella.

Lo había visto en su mirada, ella lo acusaba internamente y por último se burlaba de él, se burlaba del destino que él no conocía.

Veía a Sakura hablar emocionadamente acerca de lo que tenía en mente para la llegada de su hija; pero él simplemente estaba distante, sumergido en la penumbra de lo que venía, de lo que se acercaba y lo que se tramaba por debajo de la mesa.

¿Estar alerta? Debía estarlo.

¿Confiar en Sasori? No sabía todavía si era lo correcto, quizás pecaba como estúpido pero su única alternativa y la que era relativamente más segura estaba en aquel pelirrojo.

–¿Estás escuchándome? –Preguntó Sakura indignada, el rió ante la expresión de la pelirrosa.

–Algo. –Dijo él.

–No te creo. –Dijo secamente. –Pero bueno… Te decía que Ino no podrá cuidarme mañana. –Susurró. – ¿Has hablado con Sasori?

–¿Qué pasa mañana? –Dijo él distraídamente. Sakura le lanzo una bola de ropa y lo vio claramente molesta.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó. – ¿Es en serio, Uchiha Sasuke? –Lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Sí. –Susurró.

–Estoy en mis días finales. ¿Recuerdas? –Dijo secamente. –En cualquier momento tu hija puede nacer y me preguntas. _"¿Qué pasa mañana?"_ –Exageró.

–Sasori estará libre mañana, Kakashi lo sacó del operativo porque estaba muy conflictivo desde que atraparon a Hinata.

–Lo sé. –Suspiró. –Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué Ino también está trabajando en eso? No le corresponde a su unidad.

–Tampoco lo sé, son órdenes del mayor; fue él mismo quien escogió a quienes trabajarían en esta especie de rodeo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Capilla Santa Fe. –Ese mismo día.**_

Aziel se levantó de donde estaba inclinado, para los ojos de los fieles creyentes él oraba y pedía misericordia, pero para sus adentros solamente fingía mientras esperaba a quien había facilitado su operación del día de mañana. Lo vio en la esquina cercana a la entrada y sonrió conforme, aquel hombre de cabellera negra y ojos ónix lo miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna.

Odiaba a aquel hombre; pero ciertamente le había servido de mucho aquel día.

–Ya he pagado la deuda. –Dijo secamente. –No tengo nada que me ligue a tu asquerosa familia.

Aziel rió secamente para luego verlo fijamente.

–Nunca he dicho que nuestros lazos han terminado.

Fue tiempo de su acompañante reír.

– _Aziel, querido y pequeño Aziel. Mi deuda fue pagada, desde ahora en adelante creo que ya no existe motivo alguno por el cual debamos comunicarnos más. –_ Susurró. _–Mi familia está limpia._

– **Tú familia está ligada a la mía por culpa de tu hijo. –** Le gritó llamando la atención de los presentes, el hombre simplemente le hizo una señal para que callara.

– _No es mi culpa. –_ Susurró. _–Yo no puedo elegir por mis hijos, tú. –_ Le señaló. _–Tú y tu asquerosa familia son los culpables que ahora estemos juntos._

Aziel rompió en carcajadas exageradamente.

–¿Perdón? –Preguntó. –¿Por qué entonces no has alejado al mal que representa mi familia? –Se mofó de él. – ¿Es que una simple mujer se te hace tan poderosa que no has podido aniquilarla como anteriormente lo hiciste?

–No tenemos que hablar de eso.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Sientes remordimiento? –Se rió. –Mataste a una mujer que significaba peligro para tu familia una vez. ¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo ahora?

–Representa la felicidad de mi hijo. –Respondió secamente.

–¿La felicidad? ¿Seguro? –Se rió. –Acaso no te has dado cuenta que… Desde que ella llegó a sus vidas, ¿todo se dañó?

–Mi esposa la ama.

–Tu estúpida e insípida esposa ama a todo lo que le proporcione seguridad. –Dijo con asco. –Ponle una ramera de clase al frente y lígala con uno de tus hijos; la aceptará por el sencillo hecho que sus hijos la escogieron, es ley para ella.

–Eres asqueroso. –Soltó el mayor, para Aziel si aquellas palabras le dolieron, nunca lo expresó ni lo demostró.

–Soy un asqueroso; quizás. –Dijo sarcásticamente. –Pero mis manos no están manchadas de sangre… Fugaku.

–Fue un error.

–¿Error? –Bufó. –Un error es cuando yo confundía los colores al pintar algún pájaro. ¿Pero un error matar a alguien? –Dijo cínicamente.

–No eres un santo. –Le acusó. –Podrás tener las manos limpias pero sé que eres responsable de actos aún peores. Tu sucia genética te identifica como un sucio anormal.

–¿Como lo fue la mujer con la cual te enrollaste hace tiempo y tuviste un bastardo? Aquella mujer que compartía la misma sangre que hoy estás insultando, por si no lo recuerdas.

–Ella era diferente.

–Todos somos diferentes. ¿Cómo está tu hijo? El no reconocido claro está. –Se burló.

–Está muerto, como su madre y lo sabes.

–Qué triste tu vida. –Fingió dolor. –Mira que ser padre y perderlo todo por los celos. –Suspiró.

–No lo he perdido todo.

–Si yo hablo, esa familia de la que tanto te enorgulleces se caerá poco a poco.

–No puedes hacerlo, teníamos un trato y lo he cumplido.

Aziel rió tomando la delantera hacia su carro.

–Nunca he dicho que tu deuda ha sido paga, sigues envueltos en estos lazos que aún compartimos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencias Rimo – 6pm.**_

 _Hyuga Hinata cayó nuevamente._

 _El regreso del ángel de la muerte._

 _La mujer que logró burlar la policía._

 _Hinata. ¿Buena o mala?_

 _¿Existía un Dios protector de aquel ángel?_

 _¿Quién es Hinata Hyuga y cómo se convirtió en una asesina serial?_

Él rió ante la cantidad de titulares que aparecían tanto en televisión como en los periódicos. Había dado un jaque mate y había logrado desestabilizar al rey.

Aquel hombre a quien había definido como su Dios, aquel a quienes todos llamaron amigo y que sigue viéndole a más de uno la cara de estúpido.

 _Akasuna no Sasori._

No había sido difícil llegar a esa definición y gran verdad, Sasori había sido uno de sus puntos a atacar como plan final para obtener gloria, una gloria que ahora veía un poco lejana después de descubrir la verdadera identidad de quien era su Dios.

Lo había seguido día y noche, lo había observado, comido lo mismo que él había tragado, había sido su sombra en aquellos días y tanta investigación había resultado; su fe muerta había resucitado al darse cuenta que aquel a quien veneraba era nada más y nada menos aquel a quien habían llamado héroe.

Aquel al que él mismo juró vencer para derrocar la imagen de su "Dios".

Sin embargo; en vez de buscar una futura unión con él, lo había atacado, le había dado en uno de los puntos que él sabía que era débil.

Aquella mujer de cabellera negra que anteriormente se había presentado como su luz.

Lo había privado de su tan ansiosa regalía, lo había dejado solo y ahora se encontraba a la expectativa, quería saber lo que, aquel que él considera grande, sería capaz de hacer sin aquella luz que iluminaba su oscuridad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasori. – 1 día después.**_

Sasori se encontraba observando el vacío, su cuerpo estaba en aquella habitación pero su consciencia estaba en otro lado.

En otro lado en donde un debate de ideales se llevaba a cabo y el perdía lentamente sin darse cuenta.

– _Ella se fue. –Escuchó. –No. –Corrigió. –Te la quitaron. –Escuchó un tono burlón._

–¿Qué se supone que quieres? –Preguntó al vació.

– _¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que ella moriría, tú querrías vengarte y te recordarían? –Preguntó aquella voz, él asintió. – Es tiempo de que vengas a mí._

–Nadie ha muerto. –Susurró.

– _Ella ya murió. –Se mofó. –Y tú no pudiste hacer nada. –Se burló._

–¿Quién murió? –Gritó. – ¿De qué hablas?

– _¿Amas a Sakura? –Preguntó._

–Sí. –Susurró.

– _¿Amas a tu madre? –Preguntó en medio de risas._

–Sí.

– _Mientes. –Dijo secamente. –Tu luz hizo que odiaras a esa mujer._

–Hinata ya no está.

– _Tu madre tampoco._

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

– _Te tocará elegir. –Dijo él. –Y ante Dios jurarás amor eterno a la única persona que te hará caer tal cual como una pirámide de naipes._

–Sabré elegir. –Dijo secamente.

– _Y tu elección será tu perdición. –Suspiró. –Ven. –Le llamó mientras le ofrecía su mano. –Mancha lo que alguna vez pensaste superado._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – Dos horas después.**_

Sakura estaba aquel día más nerviosa de lo normal.

Sentía miedo y angustia.

Lo cual era tonto porque no tenía motivo alguno para sentirse así. Sin embargo mientras veía a Sasuke alistarse para aquel operativo, una especie de instinto le hacía querer pedirle a Sasuke que se quedará, que no se fuera; pero no podía hacerlo, sabía que debía callar ante el juramento que alguna vez ambos tomaron para con la nación en la cual vivían.

Lo vio colocarse sus botas, armarse de pies a cabeza y por último tomar las llaves del apartamento, él simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró que todo estaría bien, que nada malo pasaría y que él pronto llegaría.

Lo vio marcharse y ella quiso llorar.

No se sentía para nada bien en aquellos momentos.

 ** _…_**

El primer dolor que le indicaba que el día había llegado, la alertó completamente. Su respiración se hizo pesada mientras que su mirada se cegaba por la cantidad de lágrimas que querían salir.

Estaba sola en aquel momento. Sasori aún no llegaba, Mikoto no estaba en su apartamento y Sasuke e Ino estaban completamente lejos de ella.

El segundo dolor que le indicaba el nacimiento de su hija, llegó justamente cuando el timbre sonaba, con todas las fuerzas que pudo obtener logró llegar hacía la puerta, un Sasori claramente impactado la había visto y ella casi lloraba ante la inexperiencia de quien en ese momento sería su salvador.

 **…**

Cuando Sasori llegó la mayoría de las enfermeras habían caído encima de él, Sakura se aferraba fuertemente a su mano durante todo el camino de la entrada al quirófano, le dolía el brazo por la fuerza que su hermana empleaba para aguantar el dolor, se había reído cuando la doctora le había dicho que era un padre muy apuesto, Sakura la había fulminado con la mirada mientras que él simplemente le había aclarado que él era el tío solamente de aquel niño que estaba por nacer, observar como su hermana daba a luz le había puesto los pelos de punta, se sentía mal, completamente mal, nunca había pensado que observar tanta sangre de aquella forma le repugnaría.

Era algo ilógico pues él disfrutaba de cada momento de tortura cuando él ejecutaba sus crímenes.

Cuando escuchó el llanto que acreditaba que su sobrina había nacido viva pudo respirar en paz, su mano ya no dolía porque Sakura ya no lo sostenía, miró preocupado a su hermana mientras ella trataba de acostumbrarse, ella seguía viva y su hija que, para su mala suerte se parecía de gran manera a Sasuke, también estaba viva; ambas estaban sanas y salvas.

 _ **…**_

Había acudido hacia la cafetería en busca de un buen café, la noche sería larga y él quería estar en sus completos sentidos para cuando Sasuke llegara.

Debía reclamarle el porqué no estaba con su hermana en aquel día. Y sobretodo debía asegurarle que para la próxima, si es que había una, él no estaría aguantando los insultos de su hermana y mucho menos su fuerza descomunal.

Tomó del café que le habían dado e hizo una visible mueca de asco.

Era el peor café que había tomado en su vida, sabía como mil demonios.

Decidió ser buena gente y avisarle a quienes conocía, un mensaje para Sasuke y su familia no estaba mal, después de todo aunque él no lo quisiera; ahora eran familia política.

Parpadeó varias veces ante la pesadez de sus párpados, no lo entendía, aquel café en vez de quitarle el sueño le estaba garantizando un estado de coma, sentía que sus músculos respondían cada vez menos y su visión se hacía cada vez peor, cuando se dio cuenta la luz se había ido de aquella cafetería, y sólo minutos después él ya no sabía qué pasaría con él.

 **…**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Avenida principal BT5. – dos horas después.**_

Kakashi suspiró cansado, habían recorrido todo el lugar en busca de pruebas sobre una supuesta red de tráfico de drogas pero no había nada, tal parece que el gran jefe se había equivocado y simplemente los había mandado para perder el tiempo.

Sasuke miró con fastidio todo el lugar, desde que había llegado se sentía expulsado por aquel ambiente, algo le decía que ese no era su lugar y que él simplemente no debía estar ahí, para su mala suerte la cobertura en aquel lugar era un asco, el querer comunicarse con Sakura o en su defecto con Sasori se le hacía sumamente difícil.

Solamente esperaba que todo estuviera bien, que cuando él llegara a casa encontrara a Sakura durmiendo y a Sasori viéndola con su habitual y singular cara de póker.

Solamente esperaba encontrar todo en paz; que aquel pensamiento solamente fuera eso, un mal y absurdo pensamiento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital central – 30 minutos después.**_

Cuando Mikoto llegó todo era un caos, las enfermeras corrían de aquí para allá, había gritos, gente llorando y personal asustado mientras la policía les interrogaba. No entendía el porqué de la situación.

Cuando llegó a la recepción, preguntó por Sakura y su recién nacida nieta, la mujer que le atendía palideció de gran manera y con un seco " _sígame_ " le indicó que la siguiera, la llevó al retén de niños en donde pudo localizar rápidamente al motivo principal de su presencia en aquel lugar, con letras grandes y negritas logró leer " _Sarada_ "; se preguntó porque no llevaba el apellido de su hijo y cuando la pregunta hizo aparición, una noticia la llevó a la inconsciencia.

 _La madre de la niña no está, lamentablemente ha desaparecido y no sabemos nada más. Su acompañante tampoco está, ambos estaban bien minutos antes de un apagón, sospechamos que fue un triple secuestro; el doctor que estaba al mando también ha desaparecido._

Fugaku sostuvo a su mujer antes de que cayera al piso, logró sentarla en una silla de ruedas mientras que por su mente solamente pasaban una oración.

 _Tú has sido el culpable._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Cuando él despertó nuevamente, lo único que vio fue a su hermana inconsciente sobre una camilla, sus manos estaban presas en unas pequeñas esposas y su boca completamente sellada. Lo último que vio fue el frío color azul de unos ojos que lo veían altivamente; unos ojos que se burlaban de él._

 _Y en ese momento lo supo; había pasado de cazador a ser cazado._

 _Era el tiempo en el que por fin regresaría a casa._

 _A su hogar._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n15.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Holi (?) Finge extremada y dulce ternura. ¿Qué tal, cómo los trata la vida? xD

A mí me trata bien, muy pero muy bien 7u7

¿Empiezo a debatir sobre lo que han leído? Primeramente. ¿Qué les ha parecido este décimo quinto capitulo de Lazos? A mi parecer estuvo bien, muy bien (?) 7u7 no se puede considerar nada relleno en este episodio, todo ha sido muy bien calculado y fríamente pensado desde hace unos cuantos días, mi mente dijo ''El capítulo 15 es perfecto para soltar varias cosas'' y aquí estamos _**uwu**_

Entramos en la recta final para los primeros antagonistas de este fic. Pronto les diremos: _Bye bye Senju, no fue para nada un placer_ (¿)

Lo que muchos querían/deseaban. Hinata cayó. Y con eso no solamente cae ella, sino que Sasori recibe un jaque y el nuevo asesino anota un punto más a su favor.

 _¿Qué piensan acerca de la relación de Fugaku y los lazos que mantenía/mantiene con la familia Senju?_

 _¿Cuál será la elección de Sasori?_

 _¿Quién estará esperando realmente el regreso de Sasori y Sakura?_

 _¿Tsunade morirá o no morirá?_

 _¿Qué hará Sasuke ahora sin la ayuda de Hinata?_

Sakura y Sasori por fin cayeron en las garras de Aziel; la pregunta del millón es:

 _¿Aziel está completamente preparado para enfrentarse en un cara a cara con Sasori?_

Personalmente y como autora/madre de Sasori, no lo creo (?) Nadie sabe qué puede hacer Sasori ahora que perdió a su luz y nuevamente cayó en aquello que juró alguna vez no volver.

 _ **Diccionario de Rosse:**_

 ** _1) S_** _ **ervatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum:** Ciertamente es parte de la oración. ''Sálvanos del peligro, sálvanos del mal''_

 _ **2) Low of Solipsism:** Significa ''Bajo el Solipsismo'' Como bien le dije, Solipsismo significa; aquel que cree que solamente es él y nada más que él._

 _..._

 _ **Como siempre hago, me dedicaré a responder sus reviews:**_

 _ **Vaniale: ¡Hola Vania!**_ Me alegra saber que mi historia te atrapa de tal manera, gracias siempre por el apoyo que me prestas. Con respecto a Sasori bebé, lastimosamente si ha caído, se ha arrinconado y el nuevo asesino está anotando puntos a su favor. ¿Los Senju; la mayoría estará o no estarán esperando por el regreso de la ''esperanza'' para su familia? No sabría decirte, en el anterior capítulo han desertado algunos, ¿Qué pasará ahora que Sasori y Sakura van en camino? Nadie lo sabe, bueno sí. Yo (?) Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. RosseV.**_

 _ **DULCECITO311: ¡Hola Dulce!**_ Jajaja no sé si tomar tu comentario como halago para Hinata o como insulto(? I'm very confundida xD y sí, Hinata tuvo mucha razón en eso, Tsunade acepto y asimilo muy rápido la supuesta muerte de ''Sasori''; si hubiese sido mi caso yo hubiese buscado debajo de cada piedra. Los Senju saben que jugar con fuego es peligroso, estuvieron ansiosos por su llegada pero cuando este estaba lejos, ahora le temen porque saben que Sasori no es alguien fácil, por lo cual para quebrarlo tendrán que trabajar (?) Al menos que la perdida de Hinata le diera muy fuerte. Sasori se empezó a descontrolar desde el preciso momento en el que aquel asesino empezó a agarrar vuelo, no puede soportar que alguien más quiera tomar su lugar, sin embargo ese desliz le ha dado para pensar a más de uno en aquel lugar, da miedo pues ahora está acorralado de una y mil maneras. Ino, pequeña Ino. La han llevado consigo con el único propósito de que le cuidara las espaldas a Hidan y Kakuzu, ¿Interesante, no? Que aquellos que siempre fueron nombrados hoy sean aliados de la verdadera mente maestra. El nuevo asesino dio justo en el clavo, dio información con pruebas (Algo que siempre le faltó a Sasuke) y ha desatado una pequeña red de tráfico de información, nuevamente lo vuelvo a reconocer, el principal antagonista está ganando puntos. Sasuke e Ino solamente pueden callar, Sakura quien sabe y los demás, a esperas de armas tomar en esta batalla que se viene. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. RosseV.**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Hola anónimo que sigue sin dejar su nombre! xD**_ Jajaja no sé, tu amor por Gaara a veces me da un poco de miedo (?) xD ¿Naruto nuevo asesino? Ciertamente sería algo muy interesante, lo tendré en cuenta okno. ¿Quién dijo que Sakura es Uchiha? JAJAJAJAA. Sigue siendo Senju, sigue estando bajo el ojo del huracán, la prima de Neji no puede revivir porque nunca estuvo muerta (?) Neh, la novia está bien muerta bajo tres metros de tierra, sorry si te gustaba el Neji x Tenten (? Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos RosseV.**_

 _ **Nenyk05: ¡Hola Neny!**_ Jajajaja ¿Cuál teoría tenías? 7u7 La desaparición de Aziel estaba fríamente calculada, él estuvo escondido pero estuvo planeando su momento de ataque y gran gloria, y lo consiguió. Creo que con el capítulo de hoy ya sabes porque Sasori necesitaba a Ino, sin embargo sino has entendido era para que Ino fuera ''ciega'' ante las acciones de Hidan y Kakuzu, lo que has dicho es muy interesante y cierto, cuando una persona se siente perdida es más peligrosa, si lo aplicamos en Sasori. ¿Qué crees que sería capaz de hacer él ante la pérdida de su luz y el ''cautiverio'' que se le viene? Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos, RosseV.**_

 _ **Annie: ¡Hola Annie!**_ JAJAJAJA ¿Por qué tienes que rezar? No seas dramática que nada malo pasará (Ríe internamente) Sasori no es perfecto, en todo lo que medianamente se conoce como perfecto siempre hay una falla, Sasori cayó; directa e indirectamente ha caído. Toca ver que pasara más adelante con ese eslabón en el cual tropezó. Con respecto al nuevo asesino, creo que este capítulo responde tu duda acerca de lo que se traía en mente. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. RosseV.**_

 _ **Louise: ¡Hola Lou!**_ JAJAJAJA Eso se llama karma por hacerme vetear un fic Yuri, eso es maldad, eso es tu castigo. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. #AlabadoSeasFanfiction. No me simpatizas cuando das como perdedor a Sasori, o sea no. ¡Es mi hijo, mi amor! Y no me gusta que lo hagas menos por eso e-e; sin embargo en algo tenés la razón, mi niño se está hundiendo. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos. RosseV.**_

 _ **Hikari Takaishi Y: ¡BETAAAAAAAAAA!**_ En resumen para todos tus reviews que han llegado a mi cora, solo te puedo decir que: 1)Hinata es un dilema ya que ella se arrepiente pero a la vez no se arrepiente; son muchas emociones que vive ella ya que, es un vs de voluntades que ella presenta, ama a Neji como su primo, pero ama a Sasori por ser la única persona capaz de entenderla a lo largo de este tiempo. Hinata no es capaz de traicionar a Sasori, no puede ni lo hará, es la lealtad de ellos tan grande que incluso puede perdonar cualquier acto. No lo digo, yo, lo dice la ciencia. 2) Con respecto a los Senju, pues si. Me he basado en que la unión de la familia los afectó, no con anormalidades sino que les dio mentalmente a cada uno, Hinata una Senju. No lo sé, hay tantos misterios alrededor de ella por lo cual cualquier cosa es posible y esos delirios de alguien debió sacarlos al menos que la locura se contagie. 3)Sakura, bueno Sakura es Sakura. Ella recuerda. ¿Estás segura? Sasori quizás siempre ha manipulado y ha sabido meterse en medio de lo que es su recuerdo y lo que ella quiere ver como un ''hermano perfecto'' por lo cual no habla, no sé si por miedo a perder a Sasori, o si es miedo de tener un nuevo enfrentamiento con su hermano. 4) Sasuke, bueno con Sasuke pasa que si él hubiese querido contar la verdad, él solamente hubiese hablado y no hubiese dado pruebas de lo que él asegura es cierto, por lo cual Kakashi nunca le hubiese creído, el nuevo asesino le envió foto y le dio la ubicación de Hinata, Sasuke no lo hubiese hecho por el simple hecho de que tenía un acuerdo con Sasori. 5) Tsunade, simplemente está pagando y es bueno que no le tengas pena, no lo merece. 6) Itachi y Kakashi, creo que en este capitulo Itachi ha caído en cuenta que ha sido un poco ciego con Sasori. ¿No? ¿Cómo crees que tomará esa noticia? D: 7) Obito no es peligroso. 8) Naruto andanzas locas, ¿Qué se trae en manos el rubio? xD 9) ¿Por qué le decimos Bye a Ino? Ella está a salvo, tiene favoritismo de la autora. ¿No lo sabías? Después de Sasori, Ino es la favorita. 10) Neji e-e Se metió con mi hijo y ahora Sasori está inestable. ¿Le puede pasar algo? Quién sabe uwu 11) Sasori, bueno creo que con este capítulo hemos entrado en debate. ¿Dejar o no dejar a Sasori ser? Ese es el dilema. 12) Kakashi no le hubiese creído a Sasuke porque no tenía pruebas, tan sencillo como eso. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review descarada rubí, espero leerte nuevamente e-e _**Saludos, RosseV.**_

 _ **Andrew K: Hello Andrew!**_ _Oh my god, we just agree on several things that is so amazing. I do not see any place of betrayal between Sasori and Hinata, their loyalty is infinite however no one knows what can happen in the future, the strongest block can always break and fall. Sasori is now alone. Completely alone and it may be worse than we expected._

 _Greetings. Thank you very much for reading and for leaving your review, I hope to read you again_ _ **.**_ _ **Rosse.**_

 _ **¿El capítulo fue de su agrado? ¿Sí?**_

 _ **¿merece su respectivo review?**_

 _Entonces déjalo. Los reviews son muy importantes para cada autor, ya que por medio de ellos sabemos que el interés de ustedes por la historia sigue vivo._

 _Agradecimientos a quien es mi beta:_ _ **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _¿Para cuándo esperan el capítulo n16?_

 _¿Para la semana que viene? ¿Dentro de un mes?_

 _Ustedes deciden. Quizás_ _ **Rosse**_ _desaparezca(?)_

 _JAJAJAJAJAJAJA._

 _Buenas noches, muchísimas gracias por leer._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	16. Aquel que no vio la luz

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Continuación de Llamada de Emergencia. Es decir que para entender dicha historia, es necesario que leas la historia inicial.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **16.**_

 _ **Aquel que no vio la luz.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Residencias Senju. - Japón.**_

Cuando él despertó se sintió extremadamente mal, su cabeza dolía como si le hubiesen dado un feroz golpe; intentó llevar su mano a la parte que le dolía pero una cadena le detuvo dicha acción.

 _¿Cadena?_ Se preguntó. ¿Por qué tenía una cadena? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué las luces estaban apagadas?

– _Sakura. –_ Carraspeó. Su boca estaba increíblemente seca. Intentó avanzar hacía algún lugar de aquella habitación pero su paso estaba limitado; también había una cadena que le ataba las piernas. Cayó gimiendo por un extraño dolor que le atravesó la nuca a la altura del hueso occipital, dolía, le dolía demasiado y no entendía el motivo de aquel dolor, no sabía porqué estaba pasando aquello pero era totalmente atormentador.

–Sasori. –Escuchó la voz de Sakura llamarlo. **–¡Sasori! –** Está vez fue un grito de dolor, el pelirrojo empezó a buscar de donde provenía aquel llamado pero no había nada, solamente estaba él y aquellas cuatro paredes de un frío, vacío y abismal color negro.

Una repentina luz lo cegó momentáneamente haciéndolo cubrir sus ojos, al frente de él una puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba ella, estaba Sakura viéndolo fijamente con una cara de terror tan grande que él sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Ella estaba sentada en una especie de silla, sus manos y piernas estaban fuertemente apresadas en aquella posición, por un momento recordó cuando él había hecho lo mismo con ella tiempo atrás, sin embargo el verlo de aquella manera, la palidez en el rostro de Sakura y el visible dolor que se sentía emanar de ella, no le gustaba, le perturbaba.

Ella lloraba. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

¿Quién le estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Por qué?

Él quiso avanzar hacía donde ella estaba, Sakura simplemente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tratando de advertirle que no lo hiciera, pero no sirvió; Sasori avanzó casi corriendo hacía donde ella se encontraba cuando estaba a solo dos pasos de distancia, la cadena que apresaba sus piernas hizo presión llevándoselo al piso y luego arrastrándolo hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba primeramente, vio a Sakura llorar al frente de él mientras el dolor se esparcía por todo su organismo.

Dolía, claro que dolía.

No solamente el dolor que él sentía, también le dolía lo que Sakura sentía, lo que veía de ella. Aquello estaba mal, aquello no era un simple juego, alguien quería desquiciarlo, y no solamente hacerlo caer, sino que también querían que él se viera atrapado como un vil animal de experimento, el ver que quisieran hacerlo vivir una situación similar a su pasado, sentirse maldito por volver a caer en aquello.

Intentó levantarse nuevamente pero esta vez estaba tan pegado a la pared que le era difícil el tan solo moverse.

Sakura lloraba al frente de él, él era espectador del sufrimiento de su hermana y no, no le gustaba aquello.

No quería presenciar eso.

La puerta se cerró ante sus ojos y luego escuchó a Sakura gritar, quiso taparse los oídos para ignorar el sufrimiento de su hermana pero tampoco le fue posible, el sonido llegaba a él por tantos lados que le era imposible ignorarlo, aumentaba y bajaba, entraba y salía.

¿Qué le estaban haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo eso? Se preguntaba mientras se dejaba caer en aquel congelado piso.

–Sasori. –Volvió a escuchar que ella lo llamaba. Nuevamente empezó a buscar de donde provenía aquel llamado. Pero nada, no había nada. _–Escoge, por favor. –_ La escuchó suplicar en un murmullo. ¿Escoger? ¿Qué debía escoger?

–¿Sasori? –Escuchó una voz desconocida. –Bienvenido a casa, primo. –Lo escuchó reír en alta voz, el sonido lo aturdió de tal manera que hizo una visible mueca de dolor. **–Siento que a veces se escucha muy fuerte. –** Esta vez gritó haciendo que el sonido sonara aún más fuerte en aquella habitación. Sasori gimió intentando taparse los oídos pero no pudo. Nuevamente le era imposible. –Hablemos de Sakura. –Esta vez habló normalmente, al pelirrojo le costó al principio pero trató de poner la mayor atención posible. –Es muy bonita, me he preguntado si después más adelante podemos compartirla.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Preguntó. – ¿Compartirla, no entiendo?

–¿No lo sabías? Soy Aziel Senju, tu primo. –Lo escuchó reír. –Están aquí porque deseo que nuevamente estemos unidos por nuestros lazos sanguíneos.

– _Oh. –_ Suspiró. –Son los enfermos que juegan a enrollarse con su propia familia. Qué asco. –Dijo secamente.

–¿Qué? –Dijo Aziel. – ¿Sabías de nosotros?

–Lo necesario que se podía saber de ustedes. –Dijo secamente. –Eran tan insignificantes que nunca llamaron mi atención. –Se burló. –Pobres. –Rompió en carcajadas.

– **Eres un maldito. –** Gritó. –Te ofrezco la entrada a mi familia… ¿y tú te burlas de nosotros? –Dijo alterado – ¿Un maldito impuro quiere burlarse de mí?

–Baja, Aziel. –Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa altiva. –Ven y dímelo en la cara.

–¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Mi lugar no está con la basura. –Rió, Sasori suspiró mientras miraba fijamente un punto rojo en la pared.

–Cobarde. –Soltó en tono de burla, el comentario hizo arder la cólera en Aziel, sin contemplación alguna apretó un botón que hizo que las cadenas que apresaban a Sasori se contrajeran entre sí y lo llevaran a golpearse fuertemente con la pared, Sasori gimió por el dolor infligido mientras que Aziel reía desquiciadamente.

–¿Así se siente? –Dijo emocionado. – ¿Así se siente tener el control de las vidas? –Rió como loco mientras aumentaba el sonido del volumen, Sasori maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar aquella risa en tan alto volumen, sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo provocado por aquel jalón. Sus oídos palpitaban y su mirada se estaba haciendo extremadamente borrosa, antes de caer en la inconsciencia escuchó a Aziel cantar. _–Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está, juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. ¿Lobo estás? –_ Se burló.

…

Cuando despertó tenía frío, la habitación estaba helada y él temblaba. Había agua goteando y el sonido era extremadamente fastidioso, todo le fastidiaba y le provocaba malestar.

Por un momento recordó las cosas que vivió en su niñez, el cómo lo habían encerrado en un clóset, la comida que le daban, el mínimo espacio que había entre él y las siguiente pared.

Era como vivir su humillación de niño nuevamente.

Y estaba molesto, indignado y mal. Se sentía muy mal.

–¿ _Lo has visto? –Escucho aquella voz en su consciencia. –Estás hundido._

–Sálvame. –Dijo. –Una vez dijiste que me ayudarías, hazlo.

– _No has elegido. –Escuchó la seca voz de su consciencia._

–No sé que elegir.

– _Elige a quien tú amas, Sasori. –Sonrió._

–Explícame de quien hablas.

– _Todo a su debido tiempo, pequeño yo._

…

–Si tuvieras que elegir entre Sakura y tu mamá. ¿A quién escogerías, Sasori-chan? –Preguntó Aziel. Sasori quiso ignorar aquella pregunta pero de todas formas respondió.

–Escogería a Sakura. –Dijo secamente. – ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con duda, minutos después la puerta se había abierto y por ella entraba un hombre junto con su madre, aquel hombre la tiró bruscamente en el piso sin importar que ella se lastimara; quizás aquello le hubiese molestado en algún tiempo pero ahora no.

– _Hijo. –_ Susurró la mujer acercándose a su hijo, él trató de ignorarla pero aquella mujer se había guindado de él. Vio que aquel hombre dejaba un cuchillo en la esquina de la habitación, miró con duda aquella acción pero no dijo nada más.

–Sasori-chan. –Habló Aziel. –Haz lo que tengas que hacer. –Rió en alta voz. –Sino Sakura conocerá aquello que tú pasaste en tu niñez. –Rompió en carcajadas, aquello alertó a Sasori. –Quizás lo sienta en carne propia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Jefatura. - Tres horas después.**_

Hinata veía con burla todo a su alrededor. Pensaban que ellos serían capaces de quebrarla dejándola sola y sin comunicación alguna, Sasori la había encerrado por tres meses y más que un castigo el pelirrojo la había acostumbrado a la soledad.

 _Gracias._ –Pensó.

Nadie podía hablarle, ni verle, de broma le daban comida y simplemente era pequeños trozos que se tardaría en comer con dos bocados, querían torturarla para que hablara. Pero no, no iba a pasar, nadie quebraría lo que ella tenía como fe y lealtad incondicional.

Nunca sería capaz de traicionar a Sasori.

– _Servatis a periculum. –_ Susurró. _–Servatis a maleficum. –_ Susurraba en forma de oración, no sabía qué pasaría con ella, si la matarían o la meterían presa bajo mil llaves, pero en aquel momento algo le hacía querer pedir protección, no solamente para ella. Algo le decía que debía pedir por él.

Por Sasori.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital central. –Dos horas después.**_

Cuando Sasuke llegó al hospital, no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver la situación en la cual se encontraba dicho lugar, los policías iban de aquí para allá, la gente lloraba por la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Y él se sentía mal, jodida y absolutamente mal.

Vio a su padre en una esquina con una extraña expresión en su rostro, no logró discernir con rapidez lo que su cara transmitía, era una especie de conformismo ligado con culpa que lo hacía sentir extraño, los dos hombres se vieron fijamente, Fugaku no pudo contener la comunicación visual por lo cual se fue sin decir nada más, él se acercó hacía donde estaba su padre segundos antes pensando que en esa sala estaría Sakura, le extrañó ver a su madre y no a Sakura, y ahora que se daba cuenta; tampoco había visto a Sasori durante todo su recorrido por el hospital, su madre lo vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él pensó lo peor, Mikoto corrió para abrazarlo, él se dejó abrazar mientras ella lloraba.

Algo malo había pasado, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Y lamentablemente él sentía que sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Quería hablar pero nada salía de su boca, no sabía que decir ni tampoco que hacer.

– _No pude hacer nada. –_ Susurró ella. – _Cuando llegué no estaban ninguno de los dos. –_ Dijo tristemente.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó sin entender, él pensaba que el motivo por el cual su madre estaba de aquella forma sería porque Sakura… no hubiese resistido.

–¿No lo sabes? –Ella lo vio. –Sakura y Sasori, junto con un doctor, están desaparecidos. –Sasuke la vio fijamente para luego digerir mejor lo que había escuchado.

–¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó. –¿Sakura?

–Fue secuestrada con su hermano. –Dijo secamente Fugaku, levantó su brazo para ver su reloj de mano. –Seguramente para esta hora debe estar muerta. –Dijo sin más con una auténtica cara de poker.

– **¡Fugaku! –** Gritó exaltada Mikoto. Sasuke escuchaba en completo silencio.

–¿Qué? –Dijo amargamente. –Estoy diciendo algo que es cierto… Desde hace meses esa muchachita estuvo dándole problemas a nuestra familia. –Soltó venenosamente. –Que desaparezca ahora sería una extremada y gran bendici… –Lo único que sintió Fugaku en aquel momento fue el fuerte impacto de un puño contra su cara, cayó duramente contra su piso mientras veía la dura expresión de su hijo. Sasuke lo miraba con la rabia ardiente en su mirada, varias lágrimas salían inconscientemente del rostro del pelinegro.

–No vuelvas a opinar sobre Sakura. –Le dijo secamente. –Porque en ese momento me importará muy poco que seas mi padre y yo mismo te mataré.

–¡Estás loco! –Exclamó el mayor. –Me estás desafiando por una…

– **¡Padre! –** Llamó Itachi entrando en la habitación. **– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –** Le gritó. **–No pareces tú.**

–No te metas Itachi. –Dijo secamente. Mikoto veía todo desde la esquina de la habitación, las lágrimas corrían fuertemente por su cara.

Nunca había pensado en ver a sus hijos enfrentar a Fugaku, ni siquiera había imaginado escuchar a Fugaku expresarse de esa forma sobre Sakura.

–Esa niñita. –Dijo mordazmente. –Nos va a hundir esa niñita.

– **Cállate. –** Le gritó Sasuke **. –Me importa muy poco lo que pienses de Sakura. ¡Es mi vida, mis elecciones!**

–Elegiste mal. –Se burló Fugaku. –Muy mal. –Rió.

– **¡¿FUGAKU?! –** Dijo notablemente alterada Mikoto. – ¡¿Qué te está pasando?! Sakura…

–Cállate mujer. –Dijo él.

–Respeta a mi madre. –Dijo alteradamente Itachi. –Padre, es mejor que te vayas, no estás bien.

–Puedo quedarme y es lo que haré. Aquí está mi nieta. –Dijo secamente.

–Es hija de mi mala elección. ¿Recuerdas? –Dijo Sasuke amargamente. –Eso no te hace familiar de ella. –Rió. –Es decir… No es tu nieta.

–Sasuke. –Dijo el hombre repentinamente serio. _–Siempre he pensado que ha sido una muy mala idea que te emparejaras con esa muchachita. –_ Susurró. – _Pero nunca dije nada porque la creí tu felicidad._

–Es mi felicidad.

– **¡No lo es! –** Exclamó. –Si fuera tu felicidad hace años estarías casado y sin tantos problemas. –Le dijo. –Desde que la conoces eres un maldito infeliz.

–¡¿Infeliz?! –Rió Sasuke. – ¿Cuándo me has preguntado algo acerca de mi relación con Sakura? –Le dijo él. –No sabes nada, Fugaku.

–Sasuke. –Le llamó Itachi, el azabache menor le ignoró.

–No te metas Itachi, no tienes nada que decir en esto, tu hermano es un malagradecido que no acepta consejos.

–Fugaku, por favor… Deja de hablar, no estás razonando. –Le dijo la mujer, el hombre la vio fijamente.

–¿Razonando? –Rió. –Nunca me había sentido tan bien. –Pero Sasuke siguió ignorándolo, besó la frente de su madre y salió de aquella habitación.

…

Él observo a la pequeña niña que se encontraba envuelta en una manta rosada. La niña estaba profundamente dormida, el papel que la identificaba como Sarada Uchiha lo llenaba de orgullo.

Se parecía tanto a él cuando era pequeño. Inconscientemente se movió hacía la puerta, una enfermera le prohibió el paso.

–¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó la rubia de baja estatura, él la miró ariscamente.

–Soy el padre de esa niña. –Dijo señalando a la pequeña niña de cabellera negra. La enfermera lo miró con desconfianza.

–La madre de esta niña está desaparecida junto con el padre. –Le dijo ella, Sasuke rió y la mujer se ruborizó. – ¿Por qué se ríe?

–Ese enano es hermano de Sakura. –Le dijo él. –Yo soy el padre, mira el parecido. –intentó bromear, la mujer se dio cuenta que cada uno de los actos de Sasuke eran forzados.

– _Siento mucho la desaparición de su esposa. –_ Susurró. _–Debe ser muy fuerte eso._

–Lo es, pero ella volverá. –Dijo duramente. –Tiene que regresar a casa.

…

La veía de lejos y le gustaba, la pequeña niña había abierto sus ojos y lo estaba viendo fijamente. Sintió una pequeña desilusión cuando vio que sus ojos eran negros como los de él. Hubiese querido mil veces que tuviera los ojos de Sakura, pero aún así le encantaba. ¿Y cómo no? Era el fruto del amor entre él y Sakura. La vio bostezar y se le hizo la cosita más tierna que sus ojos pudieran ver. Escuchó unos pasos en la lejanía, la dulce voz de su madre llegó a sus oídos pero él con un gesto hizo que callara.

No tenía buen humor como para escuchar las posibles justificaciones que su madre le daría sobre su padre.

Hoy simplemente no quería justificar al hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó sin importarle la seña, Sasuke sonrió mientras la pequeña niña los veía. –Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras pequeño. –Sonrió la pelinegra.

–Es la viva imagen de Sasuke. –Dijo Itachi. –Pobrecita, será bien fea cuando crezca. –Sasuke agradeció el intento de su hermano por querer mejorar el ambiente.

–Madre. –Llamó Sasuke, Mikoto le prestó atención. –Cuida de ella mientras yo no esté.

–¿Eh? –Preguntó Mikoto. – ¿Qué harás?

–Iré a buscar a su madre. –Sin decir más se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al pasillo izquierdo. Itachi lo alcanzó.

–¿Cómo harás algo así? –Preguntó confundido. –No sabes nada de donde ella pudiera estar.

–Conozco a alguien que será capaz de ayudarme.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Departamento de investigación.**_

Hinata veía de forma aburrida la pared; de verdad que estaba cansada de estar sola, entendía que aquellos inútiles quisieran quebrarla emocionalmente pero ya estaba molesta de tanto esperar.

Rió al recordar que a Sasori tampoco le gustaba esperar, sin duda alguna tenían una cosa más en común.

Escuchó una alterada voz por el pasillo, se emocionó en gran manera porque sabía quién era; y debía admitir que lo estaba esperando ansiosamente.

– _Uno. –_ Susurró. Los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes. –Dos. –Rió al momento de escuchar unos gritos. –Tres. –Levantó su mirada hacía la puerta. _–Cuatro. –_ Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Sasuke apareció al frente de ella con una mirada que le decía que no debía jugar con él.

Pero le encanta, y mucho.

Quería jugar con él aunque sea un rato, quería jugar con aquella visible desesperación, quebrarlo de tal manera que aquella estúpida cara estuviera sencillamente… rota.

–Uchiha-san. –Fingió buenos modales. – ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

–Sabes para que he venido. –Dijo secamente. –No te hagas la graciosa.

– _Oh. –_ Suspiró tapándose la boca. – No sé de qué me hablas.

–Hinata. –Siseó.

–Sasuke-kun. –Sonrió. – ¿Qué te trae ante mí y porque Itachi no da la cara? ¿Me tienes miedo Ita-kun? –Se burló.

–No seas estúpida, Hinata. –Dijo el pelinegro mayor poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

–Esas no son formas de hablarle a una mujer. –Suspiró e hizo un puchero. –Me hieres. –Dramatizó exageradamente.

–Hinata. **¡No juegues más!** –Gritó Sasuke golpeando fuertemente la mesa. –Habla y dime lo que sabes.

–No sé de que hablas.

– _Sasori… –_ Susurró el pelinegro, Itachi lo miró con atención.

–¿Qué tiene que ver ese que me atrapó en esta conversación? –Preguntó con una aparente duda en la mirada, Itachi supo que no debía creerle.

–Habla. –Dijo secamente. –Dime lo que sabes, Hinata.

–No sé nada. –Rompió en risas. –Nada, nada, nada, nada. –Rió sin control. –Oh mi Dios. –Dijo de repente como si se hubiese acordado de algo. –Recuérdenme que cuando salga de aquí, debo matar a ese maldito policía.

–No creo tu teatro. –Dijo Itachi. –Confiesa lo que mi hermano quiere saber. –Exigió. Sasuke luchaba internamente por no perder el control en ese preciso momento.

–Traidor. –Escupió secamente la pelinegra. **–Me vendiste. –** Le gritó. **–¡Él confiaba en ti, maldito!**

Esta vez, Itachi miró con duda a su hermano.

–¿De qué está hablando, Sasuke? –Preguntó Itachi.

–Oh sí, ¿De qué demonios estoy hablando, Sasuke Uchiha? –Rió.

Sasuke avanzó hacía donde estaba la pelinegra, su mano se movió inconscientemente hacía el cuello de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, había prácticamente alzado a la pelinegra. Hinata tosía sin control alguno mientras que escuchaba a Itachi llamarlo, cuando entró en razón la dejo caer violentamente en el piso, Hinata se llevó sus manos a la parte afectada y buscaba desesperadamente que el oxígeno llegara a ella.

– _Animal. –_ Escupió. _–Eres un animal. –_ Le dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

–No estoy jugando. –Le dijo el pelinegro. –Dime todo lo que sabes.

– _Prométeme. –_ Susurró. _–Prométeme que nada malo me pasará si decido ayudarte._

–Lo prometo. –Dijo sinceramente.

…

Hinata llevaba hablando con Sasuke sobre lo que sabía actualmente de aquella situación por más de una hora, Sasori le había confiado que, quienes estaban detrás de ellos era su familia materna. Sasuke no se sorprendió de ello, sabía por las cartas que habían llegado a su apartamento. Hinata también le explicó que Sasori sabía con exactitud la ubicación de la casa, pero que no sabía cuántas personas habitaban en ella, lo que no le gustó fue lo que le dijo a continuación.

–Son unos malditos enfermos que juegan con sus lazos sanguíneos. –Dijo con visible asco. –Es decir, los miembros de la familia se casan entre sí.

Una fugaz idea cruzó la mente del azabache, Hinata asintió entendiendo y comprendiendo rápidamente lo que Sasuke había dado a entender con las expresiones de su cara.

– _En efecto. –_ Susurró. _–Pretenden unir a Sakura con Sasori. –_ Suspiró. –No podemos permitir eso. –Le dijo secamente.

–¿Podemos? –Preguntó con duda Sasuke.

–No creerás que te dejaré ir solo.

–Estás presa. –Señaló este. –Si sales de aquí, llevarás a Sasori contigo a la cárcel. –Le dijo algo obvio, Hinata sonrió.

–¿Y no es eso lo que quieres, Sasuke? –Se mofó. –Piénsalo, al fin harías tu tan anhelada justicia.

–No puedo sacarte de aquí. –Le dijo él, Hinata lo ignoró.

–Claro que puedes y lo harás, negocia con Kakashi. –Le dijo ella. –Llévame con ustedes, **soy la única que puede ayudarte bien y lo sabes. –** Le gritó. –Si te dejo ir solo, no podrás acercarte a esa casa ni porque vayas con un batallón.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó con duda.

–Conozco una forma de entrar a esa casa. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa altanera y a la vez de victoria. –Sasori no está del todo indefenso en aquel lugar y me dio algunas cosas necesarias para llegar y entrar sin que nadie lo sospeche. –Sasuke iba a decir algo pero ella le detuvo. –Y no, no te diré. –Se burló. –Puedes ahorcarme si quieres, _S-a-s-u-k-e. –_ Deletreó con extremado cinismo. –Pero de ti depende si llegamos a tiempo para unirnos a la fiesta.

…

Fugaku miró los pasillos vacíos y avanzó con total rapidez por ellos, no le convenía que nadie lo viera en aquel lugar.

Observó la sala en la cual estaba la pelinegra y entró en total silencio, Hinata simplemente levantó la mirada viéndolo con curiosidad. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía el padre de Sasuke e Itachi con ella?

El hombre se sentó al frente de ella sin decir palabra alguna, Hinata esperó pacientemente que él hablara pero los minutos pasaban y él no decía nada, absolutamente nada.

Se estaba cansando de aquello, primero porque no entendía porque aquel hombre la miraba con esa extraña expresión de culpa, segundo porque no le agradaba aquel señor; siempre lo había visto en la distancia cuando ella era pequeña, de alguna forma u otra siempre estuvo involucrado en algunos aspectos de su niñez, siempre lo había visto con su madre en situaciones que nunca comprendía, con su padre era especialmente arisco y seco; algo normal en los Uchiha pero con Hiashi era aún peor.

Era una especie de rivalidad entre ellos que nunca llegó a entender y que, por cuestiones de su corta edad nunca pudo ser capaz de discutir con su madre y mucho menos con el hombre que decía ser su padre.

Suspiró sonoramente mientras seguía viéndolo, Fugaku no decía nada y ya se estaba hartando de aquello. Miró hacia atrás de aquel hombre, buscando un segundo acompañante pero estaba solo; supuso entonces que algo él debía decirle que no era del dominio completamente público.

Pero era aburrido, simple y vacío, aquel hombre solo le regalaba aquella mirada mientras que ella trataba de hundirse en su mente y averiguar qué se proponía con aquella sorpresiva visita; viniendo de un Uchiha cualquier cosa sería posible.

–Lamento mucho que te encuentres en esta penosa situación. –Dijo él por primera vez desde que entró en la sala. – ¿Te han tratado bien?

Hinata lo miró con la duda claramente reflejada en su mirada.

–No entiendo el motivo de su visita ni mucho menos el de su pregunta, señor Uchiha. –Sonrió. –Nosotros no tenemos nada que nos vincule para que esté hablándome como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

–No somos precisamente amigos. –Dijo él. –Pero solamente estaba buscando la forma de que pudieras liberarte, me preocupo por ti.

–No necesito su preocupación. –Rió. –No tenemos ninguna relación, Uchiha-san.

– _Es mi culpa que estés aquí. –_ Susurró. –Si tan solo yo hubiese sido valiente y…

–¿Puede explicarme usted de qué habla? –Se puso repentinamente sería. –Yo no lo estoy entendiendo, su visita me está confundiendo.

–No puedo decirte la verdad, no aquí en estas condiciones.

–No entiendo qué tipo de verdad usted tenga conmigo. –Dijo secamente. –No me importa nada; _absolutamente nada._ –Dijo fríamente.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose y las voces de Itachi y Sasuke lo hicieron palidecer, Hinata notó aquello y sonrió con diversión. Para cuando Fugaku quiso salir, se vio frente a frente con sus hijos.

La confusión era visible en los rostros de Sasuke e Itachi, Fugaku estaba tenso mientras que Hinata miraba todo con detenida atención.

–¿Padre? –Preguntó confundido Itachi, Sasuke simplemente callaba; no se encontraba con buen humor para entablar una conversación con su padre.

–Tengo que irm…

–Uchiha-san. –Llamó Hinata. –Quiero que me diga la verdad.

–¿Verdad? –Preguntó Sasuke. – ¿De qué hablas, Hinata?

–Tu padre ha venido a disculparse porque según él, por su culpa yo estoy aquí cuando se qué no es verdad. –Se rió ella. –Sé quién fue el que me delató.

–No puedo hablar ahora.

– _Oh. –_ Suspiró. –Pero yo quería saber cuál fue el motivo que lo hizo venir a visitarme después de tanto tiempo.

–¿Tiempo? ¿Cuál tiempo? –Preguntó Itachi. – Hinata, ¿De qué estás hablando?

–¿No lo sabías? Tu padre fue en varias ocasiones a visitarme al hospital psiquiátrico, pero yo nunca acepté sus visitas.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó alterado Itachi. – ¿Qué hacías visitando a una asesina?

–No le digas así. –Exclamó el mayor. Sasuke se sorprendió del tono de voz que empleaba su padre, Hinata reía inconscientemente aquello le daba gracia.

–¿La estás defendiendo? ¿Qué te está pasando, padre? –Preguntó Itachi.

–Parece que quien tiene gustos por la basura es otro. –Dijo venenosamente Sasuke, Hinata rió en alta voz mientras que su padre lo miraba retadoramente.

– **¡No le hables así! –** Gritó. **–No tienes derecho.**

– **¿Qué haces defendiendo a una maldita asesina? –** Está vez Sasuke gritó. – ¿Hoy estás loco? –Preguntó en medio de risas. –Vaya, luego dicen que soy yo quien tiene malos gustos.

– **¡La defiendo porque es sangre de mi sangre! –** Exclamó fuera de sí. Sasuke e Itachi abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. **– ¿Contento, Sasuke? –** Preguntó riéndose. _– Pues sí, Sasuke. –_ Se burló el hombre. – Esa asesina que ves al frente de ti. –Señaló a la pelinegra, Hinata se sobresaltó ante la mirada de aquel hombre y la burla, que minutos antes había tenido en sus labios, había muerto. – Es tu maldita media hermana.

– **¡¿Qué?! –** Gritaron al unísono Sasuke, Itachi y Hinata.

…

La sala se mantuvo en un frío silencio, Hinata miraba espantada a los tres hombres que se encontraban frente a ella. Su mirada iba de Sasuke a Itachi, y de Itachi a Fugaku.

Nunca nadie la había preparado para dicha revelación, quería hablar pero nada llegaba a su boca, todo moría antes de intentar salir.

Estaba asustada y sumamente impactada. La mirada de Sasuke era una de sorpresa e incredulidad, Itachi no aparentaba expresar absolutamente nada. Pero por dentro ambos hombres estaban tan impactados por aquella noticia que no tenían palabras para expresar lo que sentían.

Fugaku carraspeó rompiendo el silencio. Los tres fijaron su vista en aquel hombre.

– _Hinata es resultado de una relación que tuve hace algunos años. –_ Susurró. –Hana era una mujer sumamente hermosa y siempre me había llamado la atención. Sus ojos eran casi tan parecidos a los tuyos al igual que tu cabello; eres precisamente la viva imagen de ella. –Suspiró. –Su familia era sumamente ambiciosa y enferma mentalmente. –Confesó sin levantar la mirada. Los tres que estaban presentes en aquella habitación guardaban absoluto y puro silencio. – Hana era hija de personas que en el aquel tiempo eran muy importantes, incluso hoy siguen dándome dolor de cabeza hablar o saber de ellos, tenían una extraña forma de llevar los matrimonios en aquella familia; de eso Hana no se pudo salvar, ella era hija de una mujer llamada Eunmi Senju y su padre era alguien llamado Zero Hyuga. –Hinata palideció ante la mención del apellido de la familia de Sasori, Sasuke también alzó la mirada al escuchar ese apellido. – Se terminó casando con Hiashi, un primo de ella muy lejano. ¿Ven lo que les digo? –Rió. –Se unían entre familias como los propios enfermos. –Rompió en carcajadas. –Para ese tiempo yo estaba casado con Mikoto, e Itachi había nacido. Yo frecuentaba a Hana muchas veces; en una de esas visita pasó algo completamente inevitable para los dos, ella quedó embarazada de Hinata, y yo pensé que era hija de Hiashi. Meses después Hana me confesó que ella era mi hija, días después de eso Hana murió.

–Vaya. –Hinata suspiró. Fue la primera en hablar. –Con razón algunas veces siempre te había visto y nunca pude entender el motivo de tu presencia en la casa de mis padres. –Rió. –Con razón Hiashi nunca me quiso.

–Si yo hubiese hablado antes, quizás nada de esto te hubiese pasado. –Él intentó agarrarla de la mano pero ella esquivó aquella acción. Sasuke seguía en silencio.

–¿Y que se supone que quieres que hagamos ahora? –Preguntó Itachi. – ¿Qué te felicitemos? ¿Qué quieres?

–Que me entiendan. –Mencionó. –Sé que esto es difícil.

–Muy difícil. – Dijo secamente Sasuke. –Mi madre… **¡Engañaste a mi madre!**

–No lo hice por querer, son cosas que pasan y…

–¿Cosas que pasan? –Preguntó Sasuke incrédulo. – ¿Quieres justificar el hecho que tengo una hermana bastarda con eso? –Exclamó. – ¿Qué te has creído? **¡¿Qué piensas decirle a mi madre?!**

–Mikoto no tiene porque enterarse de esto, ni siquiera ustedes debían de saberlo. –Dijo él.

Hinata rompió en carcajadas llamando la atención de los hombres en aquella sala, la pelinegra reía como si todo lo que estaba pasando ante ella fuera una película y una gran mentira.

–Oh, por Dios. ¿Soy familia de Sakura y Sasori? –Preguntó –Con razón mi padre me mandaba a vivir con Tsunade y Dan, **¡Porque éramos familia!** ¿Quién podría siquiera pensar aquello? –Se burló. _– Oh, por Dios. –_ Exclamó exageradamente. – ¡Casi llevo a la muerte a… ¿Mi prima? –Fugaku la vio seriamente. –Oh, de todas formas eso ya no importa en qué orden estemos. ¿Verdad? –Rió. –Pero resulta, Fugaku Uchiha, que no te reconozco como alguien en mi vida. ¿Estamos claro? –Dijo seriamente. _– Santo padre, si Sasori supiera esto. –_ Susurró. **– ¡Compartimos la misma sangre! –** Dijo fuera de sí.

–¿Qué tiene que ver ese chico en esto? –Preguntó Fugaku, Sasuke le hizo una evidente seña para que se callara.

–¿Sasori? ¿Qué pasa con él? –Preguntó Itachi.

–Cielos. –Suspiró. – Me he acostado tantas veces con alguien de mi familia. –Se burló. Fugaku la miró con horror. _–Oh, padre. –_ Dramatizó. – Estoy jodidamente vinculada con alguien que comparte mi misma sangre. –Rompió en carcajadas dejándose caer en el piso, Itachi no pudo más y salió de aquella sala.

–Estás mintiendo. –Dijo Fugaku con horror, la pelinegra se detuvo y lo vio fijamente.

– _¿Eh?_

– _¿Sasuke? –_ Preguntó Fugaku. El azabache lo ignoró.

–Hinata. –La pelinegra lo vio fijamente. –Vendré por ti en dos horas para buscar a Sakura y Sasori. –La pelinegra asintió. –Espero que cuando yo regrese, ya no estés aquí, Fugaku. –Dijo secamente. –Tampoco deseo que estés en casa con mi madre.

Dicho esto último, el azabache simplemente salió de aquella sala.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – Media hora después.**_

Mikoto se movía desesperadamente en el dormitorio de su hijo, había dejado a la pequeña Sarada sola; pero debía buscar con urgencia algunas ropitas más para poder sacar a la niña. Al parecer Sasori solamente había preparado un par de conjuntos, los cuales la niña ya había usado.

Y lo comprendía, ese jovencito apenas y se veía capaz de poder organizar lo que se ponía, por lo cual no podía juzgarlo. Más bien debía agradecerle que hubiera ayudado a Sakura cuando ella más necesitaba ayuda.

Un extraño mal sabor de boca la invadió, nunca en su vida pensó volver a ver a Fugaku de aquella forma, nunca pensó que se levantaría en contra de su hijo y sus elecciones, si bien como padres ellos debían aceptar las decisiones de sus hijos, ella pensaba que Fugaku quería a Sakura, al igual que ella; pero tal parece que todo había sido una equivocación de su parte.

Estaba elevando una pequeña oración al cielo por sus hijos, por su esposo y el pronto regreso de Sakura y Sasori, después de todo había una pequeña niña que necesitaba de su madre.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencias Haruno. – Japón.**_

En el preciso momento en el cual él despertó sintió un peso de más encima de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con pereza para encontrarse con una melena rubia que ya conocía.

Era su madre.

Se movió para hacerla despertar pero el cuerpo simplemente cayó al piso sin señal de vida alguna.

Vio que en su mano derecha había un cuchillo, y que junto a la otra estaban ligeramente empapadas de sangre.

 _La sangre de mi madre. –_ Pensó mientras veía el cuerpo de su madre inerte en el piso, la visión de varias puñaladas le había confirmado que aquel cuchillo que sostenía era el responsable de aquellas heridas.

Su madre tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, quizás por fin había terminado el sufrimiento para ella.

Pero para él no; por lo visto.

Decidió levantarse de aquel lugar; sintió un fuerte jalón que lo llevó nuevamente hacía la pared, su mente con rapidez pensó en la mejor manera que tenía de romper aquellas cadenas, enrolló las cadenas tratando de hacer un nudo con ellas, levantándose nuevamente esperó con paciencia a que fuera jalado nuevamente hacía atrás. Cuando su cuerpo pegó con la pared sintió rápidamente el dolor de las cadenas siendo jaladas y aferrándolo fuertemente hacia aquellos orificios por los cuales salían, pensó que su plan no daría resultado cuando de repente escuchó un ruido interno, un ruido que le había confirmado que aquello que jalaba la cadena se había roto.

Se levantó y avanzó para ver que tan larga estaban aquellas cadenas, sonrió para sí mismo al ver que las cadenas le permitían llegan hasta la puerta y _quizás aún más lejos._

… _ **.**_

Cuando Sakura despertó nuevamente todo le dolía, y seguía en la misma incómoda posición. A lo lejos divisó la presencia de alguien que la veía, no pudo detallar con exactitud quien era aquel que la veía, solamente en aquel momento quería cerrar los ojos y desligarse del momento que estaba viviendo, estaba mareada y la situación en la cual se encontraba no le ayudaba en ninguna forma a sentirse mejor.

– _Vamos a jugar con el lobo. –_ Dijo quien estaba viéndola. _–Por favor Sakura, despierta al demonio que duerme en tu hermano._

Haru abrió la puerta que separaba a Sakura de Sasori, ella vio a su hermano sentado al lado del cuerpo de su madre.

No había duda alguna de lo que ahí había pasado.

 _._

– _Tu hermano ya escogió. –Dijo el hombre por el altavoz. –Tsunade morirá._

– _¿Cómo? –Preguntó._

– _Aquel que te quitó a tu padre, hoy te está quitando a tu madre. –Lo escuchó reír._

– _Mientes. –Le dijo ella._

– _Entonces escucha. –Y Sakura prestó atención; rápidamente reconoció a su madre llorar, una voz que sin duda alguna era la de Sasori había llegado hasta ella, escuchó los lamentos de su madre y la risa desquiciada de Sasori. Ella lo comprendió en aquel momento. Sasori no tenía salvación alguna._

 _Él simplemente era él._

 _._

–Sasori-kun. –Escuchó al hombre hablar. –Ya veo que has cumplido con la parte de tu trato. –Escuchó la risa de Sasori y una extraña sensación de reconocimiento había llegado a ella.

Era como aquel tiempo en el que ella había sido secuestrada por primera vez.

Era el mismo Sasori de aquella vez.

–Es triste. Tu madre sabía hacerlo bien. –Se mofó, Sasori ignoró aquel comentario mientras ágilmente escondía el cuchillo entre su ropa. –Me pregunto si tu pequeña hermana será capaz de hacerme sentir bien después de acostarme con ella. –Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –Tengo que usarla un poco antes de que Aziel llegue y quiera entregártela a ti. –Haru se dio la vuelta mientras alzaba la mano para intentar tocar a Sakura.

Primer error; ignorar al hombre que se encontraba detrás de él. Sasori se levantó y avanzó lentamente hacía el hombre que estaba junto con Sakura, una mirada fría era reina en su rostro mientras que sonreía sádicamente imaginando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lentamente, paso por paso; todo lo que Sasori había dejado en el pasado llegaba a él con la misma intensidad.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su cordura estaba en un lugar completamente lejos de él.

Haru acariciaba lascivamente a Sakura, tan perdido estaba en aquella acción que nunca sintió la inminente aura de locura que Sasori desprendía detrás de él. Para cuando se dio cuenta un cuchillo había entrado directamente dentro de sí, atravesando su corazón. Sakura gritó en el preciso momento en el que Haru cayó encima de ella sin vida. Sasori reía con la mirada perdida mientras la cordura intentaba regresar a él.

– _Sasori. –_ Susurró Sakura con miedo, el pelirrojo simplemente siguió riendo mientras su mirada bajaba y hacía contacto con la de ella. – ¿Sasori? –Preguntó. Pero él no le hacía caso, rápidamente vio que Sasori tomaba el cuerpo de Haru y lo lanzaba al piso, él se dejó caer encima del cuerpo mientras elevaba el cuchillo y lo hundía nuevamente en el cuerpo del otro, Sakura gimió horrorizada al ver el deleite de Sasori en cada estocada, cada vez que aquel cuchillo entraba y salía la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro crecía más y más. **– ¡Sasori! –** Gritó llamando la atención de su hermano, él la vio y en aquellos ojos ella no pudo reconocer al hombre que decía quererla, había alguien más dominando a quien se hacía llamar su hermano. _–Escúchame. –_ Susurró desesperada al ver que el pelirrojo se levantaba y la veía. **–Reacciona. –** Le gritó. _**–Regresa, Sasori. –**_ El cuchillo cayó junto con él, Sasori se llevó las manos a la cara sin importar que esta se manchara de sangre. Cuando volvió a ver a Sakura; ella suspiró con tranquilidad, al parecer estaba bien nuevamente. Vio como revisaba rápidamente el cuerpo, no entendía el motivo de aquello hasta que vio que sacaba unas llaves, lo vio introducir la llave en las esposas que lo apresaban y liberarse de ellas, procedió a hacer lo mismo con Sakura.

–Escúchame, Sakura. –Dijo él. Sakura no quería verlo. –Sakura. –Llamó tomando su cara entre sus manos. –Está hecho. ¿Ok? –Dijo con la respiración acelerada. –Lo que tenía que hacer, ya lo hice, y por eso estás bien.

– _Pero mamá. –_ Dijo ella en medio de balbuceos.

–Está muerta. –Rió. –Jodidamente muerta. –Rió con locura mientras Sakura lo miraba con horror. _–Y tú también lo estarás sino colaboras conmigo, hermanita._

Entonces ella entendió que el demonio que dormía dentro de Sasori.

 _Había despertado…_

 _Y no existía luz capaz de brillar en aquella oscuridad._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿Recuerdas el cuidar de los demás cuando tus juicios cayeron?_

 _Las cortinas cayeron y tú aún sigues buscando la razón del porqué._

 _._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Fin del capítulo n16._**

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, que tal. (?) Paso por aquí dejando la actualización del capítulo n16 de _**Lazos de Sangre.**_

Tsunade y Haru han muerto en el capítulo de hoy, creo que la muerte de Tsunade era algo que se venía anunciando desde hace años, pero la de Haru nadie la esperaba en este capítulo. JAJAJAJA.

Seguimos con las revelaciones que levantan a un muerto, Sasuke e Itachi son medio hermanos de Hinata. ¡Fugaku, sos un malnacido! Mira que pudo evitar tantas cosas en la vida de Hinata y no hizo nada, calló como todo un cobarde. Tsunade 2.0.

Esto ahora convierte a Sasori y Sakura en familiares de Hinata, omg. Sasori sin saberlo ha estado con dos miembros de su familia. Shion que se murió por jugarle al verga, y Hinata que es actualmente su luz/amante/prima(?) xD

 ** _*Servatis a periculum. –_ Susurró. **_**–Servatis a maleficum.** : Para quien no lo recuerde, son versos del padre nuestro pero en Latín. _

En esta ocasión, mi computadora no está siendo muy rápida por lo cual responderé los reviews sin cuenta solamente y a los demás les dejaré un PM con la respuesta a sus respectivos reviews:

 _ **Louise Edwards: Hola sincu.**_ Sin cuenta por pendeja(?) Mentira, sabes que te loveo hard xDD. ¿Por qué me dices marginal inmunda? Animal del monte. ¿Qué te crees? xD Principalmente siempre hay que sorprender con algo nuevo, eso tu me lo dijiste hace 2863283 años atrás xD Así que aquí tenés la respuesta del porque tantas cosas en un capítulo. RosseMarina JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Marginal, ¿Quién te entiende? ¿Vivo o muerto? En eso te pareces a Hikari xDD Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte again. 7u7 _**Saludos.**_

 _ **Andrew K:**_ _ **Hello Andrew.**_ Mainly thanks for the review, you are always very well received. Yes, sasori fell so fast that it's incredible. True? xD but it happened, sorry not sorry. Regarding Sasuke, it is cold now, this "normal" but now must bear the news that Hinata is his half sister. Holy Father! Fugaku is a box of surprises. Thanks for your review, I hope to read you again. _**Greetings.**_

 _ **Guest: Hola!**_ Por Dios que me sigue dando risa el como querés que Gaara sea el nuevo asesino xDDD ¿Por qué mi hijo es bruto? No te entiendo xDDD ¿Cuál versus de pelirrojos? El de Aziel vs Sasori es más que garantizado, ese va porque sí. Sakura sigue siendo Haruno y en este fic Senju porque yo soy la escritora y así lo he dicho (? Jaque mate xD Okno. Omaigad, eres la primera que me dice que mate a Neji, que cruel ;_; Emmm Aziel no se llevó a Sarada, Sarada bebé está tranquilamente con sus abuelos(?) Y no, no creo que el nuevo asesino mate a Aziel. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. _**Saludos.**_

Muchas gracias a: _**Dulcecito311, Arthu, Vaniale, MariaFernanda365 y 39iiraMzzil**_ por dejar review en el capítulo anterior, en segundos tendrán su respuesta por PM.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿El capítulo fue de su agrado? ¿Sí?**_

 _ **¿merece su respectivo review?**_

 _Entonces déjalo. Los reviews son muy importantes para cada autor, ya que por medio de ellos sabemos que el interés de ustedes por la historia sigue vivo._

 _Agradecimientos a quien es mi beta:_ _ **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _Buenas noches, muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	17. Aquel que juega con Dios

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Continuación de Llamada de Emergencia.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **17.**_

 _ **Aquel que juega con Dios.**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 _En los juegos, se gana o se pierde. No existe término medio. Siempre habrá un ganador y un perdedor._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura avanzaba detrás de Sasori con miedo, absoluto y puro miedo. No estaba tratando con el Sasori que ella conocía, aquel que caminaba al frente de ella no era el mismo que siempre la cuidaba, esa sombra en aquella mirada, aquel vacío que le transmitía.

Tenía frío, solamente iba vestida con la bata del hospital; pero su pensamiento se fue hacía la pequeña niña que solo logró ver por minutos. ¿Estará bien? ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke ahora? Solamente esperaba que ellos dos estuviesen bien, que nada malo le pasara a su hija y que Sasuke no perdiese el control de la situación.

Maldijo por lo bajo al sentir que el frío la calaba aún más, Sasori se detuvo y la miró despectivamente. Luego de unos minutos, que para ella fueron años bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de su hermano, el se quitó la chaqueta que aún conservaba y se la puso encima, ella lo vio claramente asombrada de aquel acto; más él no dijo nada, simplemente le puso aquello y la siguió viendo. El pelirrojo se despojó de sus zapatos y se quitó las medias también.

–Ponte las medias. –Le dijo secamente. Ella las agarró rápidamente sin verle la cara. Cuando ya se las había puesto él le alzó la cara para que lo viera. _–Sakura. –_ Susurró. –Solamente soy yo. ¿Me entiendes? –Ella asintió. –Toma esto. –Le dijo mientras le daba el cuchillo, ella se negó al instante mientras por su mente pasaba que aquella arma había sido usada para matar a su madre.

– _Con eso mataste a mi mamá. –_ Susurró. _–A nuestra madre._

–Sí. ¿Y qué? –Dijo secamente. – ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

– _No quiero. –_ Susurró. _–No quiero tocar nada con lo cual mi madre sufriera. –_ Gimió dejando caer algunas lágrimas libres de sus orbes verdes. Él la miró fríamente por un segundo, luego rompió en carcajadas haciendo a Sakura querer huir de aquel lugar, pero él no se lo permitió. Cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba completamente inmovilizada debajo de él, mientras que Sasori estaba viéndola altivamente.

La burla reinaba en aquel rostro sin querer entregar su trono a la decencia.

–¿A mí qué me importa lo que tú quieras, Sakura? –Preguntó tan calmadamente que a Sakura aquello, en lugar de inspirarle confianza, le dio miedo. – Somos tú y yo en este lugar, si no mataba a tu mamá, ahora estarías abierta de piernas mientras que un maldito entraba y salía de ti sin tu consentimiento. ¿Eso querías? –Preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella negó. –¿Querías que alguien aparte de tu amorcito Sasuke te tocara, Sakura? –Preguntó secamente.

– _N-no. –_ Tartamudeó.

–Pues te he salvado. –Sonrió. –Y deberías agradecérmelo, Sa-ku-ra. –Deletreó. –Ahora, necesito que por favor agarres el maldito cuchillo y lo tengas contigo en todo momento. ¿Me entendiste? –Le preguntó tomando la cara de ella entre sus manos, Sakura asintió dejando salir unas lágrimas. Él bufó levantándose y ayudándole a ella también para que se levantara. Sin previo aviso la abrazó fuertemente. –Te amo, Sakura. –Le dijo. _–Te amo y mucho. –_ Susurró acariciándole el cuero cabelludo. –Mírame. –Le dijo llevando cierta distancia entre ellos. –A cualquiera que no sea yo e intente acercarse a ti. –Le dijo viéndola fijamente. _–A cualquier infeliz que quiera ponerte un dedo encima. –_ Susurró juntando sus frentes. –Debes matarlo. –La vio directamente y sin vacilación. –Y si por alguna razón yo me levanto contra ti. –Suspiró. – _También debes matarme_. –Susurró. Ella asintió mientras él depositaba un beso en su frente.

– _S-si yo teng-go el cuchillo. –_ Tartamudeó ella. _– ¿Cómo serás capaz de defenderte tú?_

–¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que salimos de patrullaje? –Le preguntó. Ella asintió. ¿Cómo podía olvidar aquel día? –Cubrirás mi espalda como ese día, Sakura. Pero no te está permitido salir corriendo en lo que veas a alguien sospechoso.

– _Entendido. –_ Susurró. _–Sin embargo aquel día tú también estabas armado._

–Y lo estoy. –Dijo tranquilamente sacando una pequeña arma de fuego, Sakura lo miró sin entender de dónde había salido aquella arma.

–Digamos que aquel hijo de puta me la regaló. –Sonrió. –Vamos ahora solamente debes seguirme. –La miró fijamente. –Mientras yo esté aquí. Nada malo te pasará.

– _Tranquila Haruno, solo debes confiar en mí. Si lo haces nada malo pasará. –_ Recordó en alta voz. –Sin embargo confié en ti tantas veces que casi termine muerta. –Rió. El pelirrojo ignoró la punzada que le atravesó, siguió caminando sin importar que ella quedara atrás. –¿Me escuchaste, Sasori? –Preguntó. –Confiaré en ti, pero por favor no quieras intentar matarme nuevamente.

Él rió en alta voz mientras volteaba para mirarla.

–Pequeña niña tonta. ¿Estás provocándome? –Preguntó con esa misma burla de minutos antes. – ¿Quieres que llegue hasta ti y en un segundo termine con tu vida? –Rió secamente. –No, Sakura. –Negó. – Crece y mira el entorno que nos rodea. –Rió avanzado hacia ella. Tomo su mentón y lo alzó para que pudieran verse a los ojos, el gélido marrón atacó con fuerza la pureza de aquellos orbes jade. –Vives en un hermoso y cruel mundo, en ese mundo no todo es rosa como te tocó a ti vivir tu vida, no todo es negro como me tocó a mí vivirla. –Suspiró. – _Aférrate a mi cordura y hazme saber que no eres el enemigo oculto_. –Susurró. –Porque mi yo interno tiene tantas ansias de matar. –Rió. –Tantas que ciertamente volver a mancharme las manos de sangre familiar no resultaría ningún problema para mí.

–No quiero ir contigo. Déjame aquí.

Él no reaccionó de la mejor manera, llevó su mano en una fuerte bofetada que hizo que ella cayera al piso.

– **¡Te estoy ayudando! –** Gritó fuera de sí. – ¿No lo estás viendo? –Preguntó. _–Maldita sea. –_ Susurró llevándose las manos a la cara en señal de frustración. –Te odio. –Dijo. _–Odio cada maldito segundo en el cual sigues respirando, Sakura. –_ Susurró. –Pero también amo tu maldita voz. **¡Me estás haciendo caer nuevamente! –** Exclamó. –Así que por una maldita vez en tu vida, levántate, deja de llorar como una niña estúpida que eres, y camina. –Le insistió. –A la próxima Sakura… **A la próxima maldita queja que logre salir de tus labios. –** Gritó. –Te voy a matar y me va importar muy poco que mi corazón duela.

– **¡No lo entiendes! –** Exclamó ella explotando en llanto. – Si no salimos de este maldito lugar, **¡Nunca conoceré a mi hija!** –Gritó. **–No pude decirle nada, no pude casi tocarla, ni siquiera he visto el color de sus ojos. –** Gritó.

– **Entonces levántate de una maldita vez, Sakura. –** Le gritó él. **–Estás probando un poco de la realidad del mundo y sigues llorando como una niña boba esperando a que mamá y papá vengan y te digan un maldito cuento de final feliz. –** Le gritó. –Pero no van a llegar porque yo los maté. ¿Recuerdas? **¡Los maté!** –Expresó fuera de sí. –Y no volverás a ver a tu hija si te dejas hundir en esta mierda.

– _No quiero. –_ Sollozó. _–No quiero._ –Repitió.

–Mírame. –La tomó fuertemente. _–Cree en mí. –_ Susurró.

–Estás loco.

–Malditamente loco, pero soy tu única salvación.

– _Me das asco. –_ Susurró ella. –No me toques. –Quiso soltarse pero él la apresó aún más fuerte.

Aquello le dolió. Que ella lo mirara con aquella expresión de miedo y asco le recordó a Shion cuando la mató, le recordó a Temari cuando ella lo había descubierto.

– _Me has perdido, Sakura. –_ Susurró en baja voz. –Y también te perdiste. –Él se levantó llevándosela con él, ella se quejaba mientras él la arrastraba por aquel pasillo.

– **Te vas a podrir en el maldito agujero más pequeño que se encuentre en la cárcel. –** Gritó ella.

– _No me importa. –_ Susurró él.

–Nunca te visitaré. –Dijo ella. Él la vio fríamente.

–Tampoco es que puedas visitarme si estás muerta. ¿No?

…

Él avanzaba tranquilamente mientras que ella seguía sumida en el silencio, ninguno expresaba ni intentaba entablar una conversación, Sakura se arrepentía de aquello que había dicho, mientras que él se sentía dolido.

Malditamente dolido.

Él luchaba por aferrarse a la poca cordura que recibía y ella simplemente tiraba por tierra todos sus intentos de querer mantenerla a salvo. Las palabras que ella había usado para referirse a él lo llenaban de dolor, un dolor tan grande que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

Aquel día simplemente se había caído el teatro de Sakura, aquel día por fin ella había demostrado que, por más que lo negara, aquel odio seguía viviendo dentro de ella.

Y él lo aceptaba, aceptaba cada una de sus quejas y cada uno de sus insultos.

Era lo único que podía hacer, después de todo ella tenía toda la razón.

Él no podía fingir; todo aquello que ella decía era verdad. Él era un asesino, una vil y asquerosa rata que había cometido tantos pecados ante los ojos de aquel Dios que nunca fue capaz de defenderlo de tales males que lo aquejaron en su niñez.

– _Perd… –_ él la interrumpió.

–Cállate Sakura.

–Déjame hablar.

– _Cierra la maldita boca que tienes. Me molestas._

–Para Sasuke, yo era una molestia y terminé comprometida y con una hija.

–Para mí lo eres y terminarás siendo una más de mis muertos si vuelves a decirme algo.

– _Nunca quise deci… –_ Él suspiró.

–Si lo querías decir Sakura. –Sonrió tristemente _. –Es lo que piensas y no puedo decirte que no lo hagas. –_ Susurró. –Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero sal con vida de este maldito lugar.

–¿Quieres matarme o quieres dejarme vivir? –Preguntó ella claramente confundida. Él la fulminó con la mirada.

–Lo que salga más rápido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Departamento de Policía. – Tres horas después.**_

Naruto observaba a la mujer que se encontraba al frente de él, ella estaba profundamente dormida mientras que él intentaba de buscar la mejor manera de empezar una conversación con ella.

Necesitaba saber que había pasado, si era ella quien estaba detrás de cada anónimo que le llegó. ¿Qué quería de él?

Ella se movió incomoda y se levantó, sus orbes color perla tardaron en divisar quién era aquel que hacía acto de presencia ante ella.

Él se paralizó completamente cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto.

– _Huh. –_ Rió. –Uzumaki Naruto. –Sonrió. –Bienvenido a mi morada. ¿Deseas una taza de café?

–¿Cómo estás?

–En otras ocasiones he estado mejor, pero estoy muy bien. En perfecta línea y sin ningún kilo de más. –Se burló.

–¿Es tu forma más sutil de decirme que no estabas embarazada? –Dijo con furia contenida el rubio, Hinata lo vio sin vacilar.

–No sabes nada, Uzumaki Naruto. –Dijo secamente. **– ¡No sabes absolutamente nada! –** Gritó.

–Estás aquí. –Dijo él secamente. –Estás aquí y no llevas ningún vientre de embarazo.

–Lo perdí. –Susurró. **–Perdí al maldito niño que llevaba en mi vientre. –** Gritó con lágrimas saliendo de sus orbes perlas. – ¿Quieres saber algo más? –Preguntó entre risas. –Quizás nunca en mi vida pueda tener un maldito hijo porque simplemente mi cuerpo no lo permite. –Gritó.

–Es lo que te mereces. –Se rió él. –Una persona como tú no puede siquiera pretender ser una madre digna. _Mi hijo..._

–¿Cuál? –Preguntó ella en tono de burla. –Ese niño no era hijo tuyo. –Se burló. Aquellas palabras penetraron fuertemente la mente del rubio.

–Mientes. –Le dijo formando puños. –Estás mintiendo. –Acusó queriendo ocultar el dolor.

–¿Por qué debería siquiera mentir? –Se rió.

–Quieres hacerme daño. –Le dijo él, algo obvio. Ella rió.

–Oh, sí, quiero que sufras cada maldito segundo que yo sufrí perdiendo a ese niño. –Exclamó. –Ese maldito niño era mío, únicamente mío, la tercera persona que más logré amar sin siquiera saber cómo era su rostro… ¡ **Y se murió! –** Exclamó. –Se murió por una maldita incompatibilidad de mi organismo.

–Eres una sucia. –Dijo él. –Quisiste volverme loco mandándome mensajes. Atormentándome con tu maldita _"muerte"_

–¿Uzumaki Naruto se sintió atormentado? –Preguntó en medio de risas. – ¿Te dolía? –Preguntó dejándose caer en el piso mientras la risa inundaba en el lugar.

–Hiciste que quisiera culpar a Ino. –Le dijo secamente.

–Eso es culpa de tu mediocridad, fíjate. –Rió. –Solo un estúpido como tú creería que Ino me mató. Pero aquí me ves. –Se levantó. –Sin un kilo de más. –Rió pasando sus manos por el vientre. –Sana y salva. –Naruto quiso borrarle la sonrisa de la cara con una bofetada pero simplemente no pasó, su mano fue detenida en pleno vuelo hacia la cara de la pelinegra, vio con asombro que Sasuke había detenido aquello.

–No te metas. –Le dijo secamente.

–No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima. –Lo vio fijamente. Naruto lo miró sin entender, se soltó bruscamente del agarre del pelinegro.

–Esto ni siquiera es asunto tuyo. –Exclamó. **– ¡No tienes derecho! –** Gritó.

–Es una mujer. No puedes tratarl… –Hinata lo interrumpió.

–Vaya, vaya, ahora resulta que sí importa que yo sea mujer. –Dijo sarcásticamente. –Recuerdo que casi me asfixiabas. ¿Tú no, Sasuke? –Preguntó con una sonrisa. –O quizás es el hecho que sepas que ahora somos _hermanos_. –Se abrazó de él. _–También te quiero, Sasuke-kun._

–Cállate. –Dijo amargamente Sasuke alejándose de ella, Hinata hizo un mohín para luego sentarse nuevamente.

–La verdad Naruto, es que como te dije anteriormente perdí al niño, tuve una incompatibilidad que hizo que mi propio sistema atacara al embrión. –Confesó. _–Sí eras el padre, pero ahora ese niño ya no existe y no veo motivo alguno por el cual debas estar visitándome. –_ Susurró. –No somos amigos, tampoco me interesa serlo. –Lo vio fijamente. –Solo fuiste un pasatiempo en mi vida hasta que la verdadera persona en la cual estaba interesada me prestó atención. Lo siento. –Dijo sinceramente. –Perdón por usarte de esta manera tan cruel.

–¿Te arrepientes de algo? –Dijo con burla el rubio. _–Pensé que me amabas. –_ Susurró. –¿Nunca lo hiciste?

–Nunca. –Dijo de forma vacía. –Existían cosas que me prohibían sentir amor por ti, una de los principales motivos era que para ese momento estaba enamorada de otra persona. –Suspiró. –Pero para ese tiempo, e _sa persona estaba con alguien más_. –Susurró. –Siempre fui su amiga y fiel compañera en todo, pero él simplemente no me veía de la forma en la cual yo le veía a él, luego apareciste nuevamente. –Sonrió. –Y pensé… ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo? –Suspiró. –Pero las cosas se salieron de control, la situación fue muy grande para lo que yo podía dominar, lamento mucho que tus padres pasaran aquel mal momento.

–¿Estoy hablando con la Hinata de hace minutos? –Preguntó Naruto confundido.

–Estás hablando con mi parte bien cuerda. –Se rió. –Solamente aparece en momentos especiales. –Se burló. –Pero ya se fue, que triste. –Rió.

–Se que aún hay bondad en ti. –Le dijo el rubio. –Simplemente debemos busc… –Ella rió.

–No está, se fue, no existe. –Se burló. –Ya todo acabó, Uzumaki Naruto. –Suspiró. –Esta soy yo realmente, y así será para siempre. –Sonrió tiernamente. –Detrás de mí, en mis manos y en mi mente, está una maldita loca que hizo pacto con el diablo, soy un demonio escondido bajo la piel de un cordero inocente, un ángel oscuro que subió con el único propósito de profetizar la muerte de quien suele ponerse en el campo de visión de aquel a quien cuido… De la única persona por la cual he sentido amor.

…

Sasuke observaba la sala en la cual estaban todos reunidos, Neji estaba sentado al lado de Hinata sosteniéndola mientras ella dormía. Naruto estaba en silencio, Gaara veía fulminantemente a la pelinegra. Itachi siseaba una canción y Kakashi armaba un plan en completo silencio, sin querer pasar ningún detalle por debajo.

Eran las doce de la madrugada, Sasuke notó. Sarada seguramente estaría bajo el cuidado de su madre e Ino, la rubia se había ofrecido rápidamente a cuidar a la niña bajo la atenta experiencia de Sai, quien era doctor.

–Sasuke. –Escuchó que lo llamaba Kakashi. – ¿Podemos confiar en ella? –Preguntó. La mirada de los presentes cayó fijamente en él. Sasuke suspiró para luego asentir. –Necesito que me cuentes todo Sasuke, toda la verdad que conoces.

–Descubrí acerca de ella hace dos días. –Mintió. –La vi cerca de algunos lugares los cuales yo frecuentaba, me llamó demasiado la atención el hecho de que ella siempre tratara de llamar mi atención.

–Mientes. –Dijo Kakashi serenamente. –Dime la verdad, Sasuke.

–Es esa la verdad. –Dijo él secamente.

–Última oportunidad que te doy, Sasuke. –Susurró. –Dime la verdad, tú sabes de cuál te estoy hablando.

Sasuke suspiró, después de todo… Cuando Sasori llegara, todo por fin acabaría.

–Sasori es el verdadero asesino que siempre hemos buscado. –Soltó secamente. –Siempre te lo dije y nunca me creíste, ahora no sé cómo estás tan ansioso por querer escucharme. –Le recriminó. –Siempre lo sospeché, pero tú nunca me creíste. –Le recordó. –Lo supe hace algunos meses sin embargo no pude decir nada. Me creas o no, mi madre está envuelta en todo esto, Sasori me dijo claramente que podía despedirme de mi madre, si alguien llegaba a saber sobre aquella verdad. –Itachi apretó fuertemente los puños debajo de la mesa. –Tiempo después supe acerca de Hinata, precisamente en el momento que ella perdió a su hijo, un día después. –Suspiró masajeándose el puente de la nariz. – Él me habló acerca de alguien que estaba detrás de él y Sakura, no llegué a saber mucho pues él me dijo que Hinata me ayudaría en eso, solamente sé que ellos son familiares maternos de Sakura y de Sasori, que todos en esa familia están locos y que, seguramente tal como Hinata me confirmó hoy, son ellos quienes tienen bajo su poder a Sakura y Sasori.

–Bien. –Suspiró el mayor. – La orden es la siguiente… Iremos con ella. –Mencionó señalando a la pelinegra. – Naruto estarás con Gaara y su equipo. –El pelirrojo asintió. –Dile a tu equipo que se preparen para salir en media hora, Naruto, acompaña a Gaara. –Suspiró al verlos salir. – Yo iré al frente con Itachi. –Itachi quiso protestar pero se calló y asintió. – Sasuke, irás con ella, será tu responsabilidad llegar con ella nuevamente, si se te escapa pagarás las consecuencias, Sasuke. –Le amenazó. –La orden es rescatar a Sakura y arrestar a Sasori en el primer momento en el que se le vea.

…

Cuando Hinata despertó nuevamente eran las tres de la mañana, a lo lejos vio un cambio de ropa que consistía en un pantalón y camisa de color negro con gris, unas botas negras estaban al lado, por lo que procedió a cambiarse el vestido azul que llevaba, se las ingenió para hacerse un tejido en su larga cabellera negra. Cuando estuvo lista, Sasuke entró en la sala, él la observó en silencio mientras que ella caminaba tranquilamente hacia él.

– _El que habita bajo el abrigo del altísimo, morará bajo la sombra del omnipotente. –_ Susurró. _–Diré yo a Jehová, esperanza mía y castillo mío. –_ Suspiró. – Mi Dios. ¿En quién confiaré? –Sonrió ella, mientras le palmeaba la espalda. –Sasori no es un Dios benévolo, no es alguien que olvide y mucho menos que perdone. –Suspiró. –Yo era quien se encargaba de implorar la misericordia para quienes atentaban en su contra, créeme que si después de esto, él desea atentar o hacer algo en tu contra, mi luz no impedirá que la oscuridad lo domine. –Susurró. _–Dejaré que te hunda sin importar que seamos hermanos, Sasuke._

–Para cuando eso pase, Sasori estará detrás de unos barrotes al igual que tú.

–No soy la única que tiene su fe puesta en él. –Sonrió viéndolo fijamente. – _Hermano. –_ Se burló.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sasuke. – ¿Por qué tú?

–¿Alguna vez te has preguntado el porqué de tu vida, Sasuke? –Preguntó ella. –¿Alguna vez siquiera te preguntaste acerca del porqué sufrimos? –Suspiró. –Yo era una pobre niña en la cual nadie se fijaba, una estúpida niña que siempre se preguntó porqué no fue amada. –Sonrió tristemente. –Ahora sé porque mi _padre_ nunca me amó. –Se rió secamente. –Era una bastarda Uchiha. –Esta vez rió con ganas. –Sasori llegó a mi cuando nunca lo esperaba, me dio su mano y me ofreció su hogar, cuidó de mí. –Sonrió como si recordara un buen momento. –Me enamoré de él a los veinte años. –Suspiró. –Para ese tiempo él estaba tan jodido y, en lugar de ser su guía por el camino del bien, lo entregué a la oscuridad y dejé que me hundiera con él. Amaba cada maldito segundo en el cual yo era de utilidad para él, me cegué tanto con la idea de querer complacerlo que me perdí en el proceso. –Susurró. _–Amo a Sasori de una forma enferma y sucia, lo quiero para mí aunque este jodidamente loco. –_ Sonrió. – No puedo decir que pude evitar la muerte de tantas personas, sin embargo puedo decir con total seguridad que Sasori actualmente debe estar tan desequilibrado mentalmente, que cada maldito segundo que pasamos aquí es peligroso para él y para Sakura, que seguramente se encuentra dividido en varias opiniones y aquello que lo movía a matar intenta apoderarse de él.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Sasori es una caja de sorpresas, en él habitan varias personalidades, por así decirlo, conmigo siempre ha sido dominante pero a la vez se preocupa tanto por mi bienestar, cuidó cada uno de mis pasos y me protegió de quienes se levantaron en mi contra, un claro ejemplo sería la forma en la cual se deshizo de Tenten, el cómo arremetió en su contra, el cómo la mató y la exhibió al mundo como un pedazo de carne, el cómo se deshizo de Shion por querer pasar información de nosotros, anteriormente hubo alguien más pero de ella no hablaré. –Sonrió. –Con Sakura, existen dos personalidades. –Confesó. –Aquel que la ama, y aquel que la odia y quiere verla muerta. –Susurró. –Y seguramente ambas voluntades están peleando en este momento para poder tomar el control.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital central. –Media hora después.**_

Ino miraba con cara asombrada, a la pequeña niña detrás de aquel vidrio, era tan Sasuke pero a la vez, tan… Sakura. Podía ver en la mirada de aquella niña a su mejor amiga, la misma chispa de alegría que siempre adornaba los orbes jade de Sakura, la señora Mikoto se veía tan bien dándole de comer a la pequeña niña, parecían madre e hija por la gran similitud que existía entre ellas.

La mujer le hizo una señal para que le abriera la puerta mientras que ella depositaba a la pequeña niña en la _"cuna"_ que proporcionaba el hospital, cuando Mikoto salió, certificó que una enfermera entraba en la sala y que una pareja de oficiales se ponían de lado a lado de la puerta; con esa seguridad que la embargó, avanzó hacia donde estaba Ino tranquilamente.

–Es idéntica a Sasuke cuando era pequeño. –Sonrió. –También pelea mucho. –Se quejó con una pequeña sonrisa. –Deseo que ellos estén bien justo ahora.

–Lo estarán. –Afirmó la rubia mientras veía a lo lejos a Sai trabajar. –Sé que regresarán con Sakura y con Sasori. –Sonrió. –Llegarán sanos y salvos y cada uno tomará su respectivo lugar.

–¿Qué sabes acerca de Hinata, Ino? –Preguntó con interés la mujer. –Me he enterado que seguía viva, y que ayer la han encontrado.

–Es una infeliz que se pudrirá en la cárcel el resto de sus días.

–¿La odias? –Preguntó la mayor, Ino decidió caminar en dirección a la cafetería, cuando tomó asiento y se aseguró de pedir algunos capuchinos, vio que era tiempo de hablar.

–Era mi mejor amiga y casi me mata. –Sonrió tristemente. –La visité varias veces en las cuales le dije cosas horribles y que deseaba que ella se muriera de la peor forma. –Confesó. –Luego _"muere"_ en un incendio y la culpa me invade de tal manera que pensé que murió porque un Dios escuchó mi deseo de justicia y venganza. –Suspiró cerrando los ojos para retener las lágrimas. – Luego aparece con una apariencia diferente y juega con mi mente haciéndome pensar que yo estaba loca, la vuelvo a conseguir, pero esta vez engañando a Neji, me amenaza con la vida de mi padre y me hace callar su secreto y cubrirle las espaldas a dos asesinos. ¿Cree usted que no es motivo para odiarla?

–¿Colaboraste con dos asesinos? –Dijo escandalizada.

–Sí, pero ya los he entregado y he confesado mi verdad con Kakashi. –Suspiró. –Estamos a salvo, cualquiera que quiera hacernos daño simplemente no podrá. –Afirmó. –Estamos bajo la sombra de la justicia y nadie sería capaz de poder acercársenos siquiera.

– _Espero que esa pobre chica encuentre la paz. –_ Susurró Mikoto mientras recibía el capuchino. – No es su culpa todo lo que le tocó vivir. –Suspiró. –Simplemente es una víctima más del destino y sus lazos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencia Senju. – Día siguiente. 6pm.**_

Sasori avanzaba con Sakura durmiendo sobre su espalda, el cansancio lo estaba matando y no sabía que tanto podía aguantar en esa posición, los golpes que se había llevado anteriormente más el peso de Sakura lo hacían querer dejarse caer en el piso, cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta el otro día, pero no podía y él lo sabía.

Debía estar atento por su bien y por el bien de Sakura.

Había ganado tiempo y se habían escondido en una habitación que logró abrir con un gancho de cabello que tenía Sakura, se las ingenió para volverla a cerrar; cuando entró depositó a Sakura en una esquina del lugar y él se dejó caer en la puerta de ésta, vigilando la estancia en la cual se encontraban. No debía caer en el sueño, sin embargo éste le llamaba para que descendiera y no dudara. Al final se dejó llevar por aquel llamado y, cuando menos se lo esperó, el sueño había ganado aquella batalla.

Media hora pasó cuando se levantó nuevamente. Decidió salir de la habitación y ver que otro lugar podía conseguir para salir de aquel sótano en el cual estaban, quiso despertar a Sakura pero no lo hizo, sin embargo, cuando estaba por salir, la escuchó llamarlo y moverse hacia donde él estaba. Ella estaba cansada y él lo sabía, quería decirle que se quedará ahí, que él regresaría por ella pero Sakura se negó rotundamente y se aferró posesivamente a él. El bufó exasperado antes de salir de la habitación tomándole la mano fuertemente a Sakura.

No quería perderla, pero tampoco quería llevarla hacía el peligro que seguramente se encontraba más adelante de ellos.

Un ruido llegó a sus oídos y Sasori se sintió alerta, el sonido de los pasos hizo creer que era solamente una persona la que se movía hacía ellos. Sasori le indicó a Sakura que se escondiera detrás de unas cajas que habían en el pasillo mientras que él se ponía al lado del marco de la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. Con paso lento se acercó hacia el lugar para hacer menos notoria su llegada. Escuchó el clic que hizo la puerta cuando el seguro fue eliminado, vio la puerta abrirse ante sus ojos para luego mirar que un hombre, que en apariencia no aparentaba tener más de cincuenta años, pasaba largamente por el pasillo.

 _Uno. –_ Pensó mientras el hombre avanzaba.

 _Dos. –_ Susurró llevando su mano a la perilla de la puerta y cerrándola en el acto.

 _Tres. –_ Sonrió cuando la puerta se cerró y aquel hombre volteó a verlo.

–Hola. –Saludó con una sonrisa burlona. –Bienvenido a casa.

Takeshi miró con horror al hombre que estaba frente de él, aquel cabello rojizo de cierta forma le recordaba a gran madre, aquella frialdad y locura que cortaba el ambiente lo hacía sentir una rara sensación de reconocimiento que pensó él que nunca más volvería a vivir.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, cara a cara con aquel demonio que habían traído; cara a cara con aquel joven que no parpadeaba, solamente sonreía y aquella sonrisa no le gustaba, le daba miedo, absoluto y puro miedo.

–¿Quién es aquel que se atrevió a formar una rebelión en contra de un Dios que no es bondadoso ni mucho menos justo? –Preguntó Sasori con cierto deje de burla. –¿Quién es aquel que simplemente quiso jugar con un Dios?

–Soy Takeshi. –Se presentó él. –Soy tu…

–Déjalo. –Dijo Sasori moviendo la mano en señal de que despedía algo. –Si eres mi familia o no, eso no me importa, la verdad es que solamente quiero que me enseñes la maldita forma de salir de aquí sin llegar a un enfrentamiento, estoy jodidamente cansado y tengo ganas de querer dormir unas largas horas antes de pudrirme en la cárcel que seguramente me está esperando. –Dijo con un tono de fastidio. –Me alegraría que mostraras un poco de tu sucia y maldita fe ante mí y me ayudaras con mi propósito.

–Tengo pacto con otros dioses. –Dijo el mayor sin tomar importancia a lo que Sasori estaba diciendo.

Sakura miró desde lo lejos esperando alguna señal de Sasori pero este parecía distante en su mundo, estaba tan tranquilo que ella sintió miedo, solo ella actualmente podía discernir lo que realmente pasaba en aquella sala, solo ella podía sentir ese indudable presentimiento de que su hermano se estaba divirtiendo con aquel hombre que había entrado.

No tenía miedo de aquel hombre y lo que pudiera hacerle.

Tenía miedo de Sasori y todos los cambios de humor que había llevado hasta ahora, todo ese vacío que lograba ver a través de su gélida mirada y que, sin duda alguna, no presagiaba algo bueno.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, Sasori cayó de rodillas al piso. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio que el joven estaba poniéndose morado, se movía precipitadamente mientras llevaba su mano al pecho y se quejaba por el dolor, su voz se escuchaba tan lejana y sin fuerza, su mirada se estaba apagando y ella poco a poco se sentía claramente en alerta, el hombre avanzó hacía Sasori con paso lento mientras buscaba algo dentro de su chaqueta, ella sintió miedo acerca de lo que aquel hombre, que se identificó como Takeshi, sería capaz de hacerle a su hermano por lo cual en ningún momento lo dudó. Se levantó en completo silencio y avanzó lentamente detrás de aquel hombre, sus pasos eran cuidadosos y cautelosos, su mirada estaba fija. Se detuvo cuando Takeshi se paró a solo dos pasos de Sasori, lo observó sacar un teléfono y empezar a teclear algo.

A solo dos pasos estuvo de clavar el cuchillo en el cuerpo de Takeshi cuando un pensamiento de cordura llegó a ella. _¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué mataría a aquel hombre?_ Inconscientemente dejó caer el arma al suelo, éste hizo un sonido que delató su presencia en aquel lugar, Takeshi volteó y la miró fijamente para luego querer alcanzarle, Sakura se dejó caer al piso lamentándose por haber dejado pasar aquella oportunidad, Sasori yacía en el piso y ella estaba a merced del enemigo.

Cada paso, cada mirada y podía sentir la horrible presión invadirla.

Estaba jodida, realmente estaba perdida y esta vez Sasori no podría ayudarla, esta vez seguramente harían de ella lo que tanto Sasori le había advertido. Takeshi la miró fijamente acercando su mano a su rostro, ella cerró los ojos mientras que el hombre repartía una sutil caricia en su cara.

–Eres tan linda. –Susurró él. –Si fueras rubia serías igual a Tsunade-chan. –Suspiró. –Debo decir que mi hija me dio una nieta y un nieto bien parecidos. –Sonrió. Sakura lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería. –Soy tu abuel… –No pudo seguir hablando, el hombre paró en seco y, cuando Sakura menos se lo esperó, de su boca brotó sangre.

– _Y yo soy tu nieto, mucho gusto. –_ Susurró Sasori detrás de él. –Es un placer conocerte. –Sonrió mientras sacaba el cuchillo. El hombre cayó al piso mientras que Sakura veía todo a metros de distancia, el miedo la hizo moverse tan rápido que quiso huir de ahí.

–¿Cómo? –Logró preguntar ella, Sasori rió ante la cara de incredulidad de la ojijade.

–Simplemente estaba probando el factor sorpresa por segunda vez. –Mencionó volteando el cuerpo del hombre y hundiendo el peso de su cuerpo en el abdomen de este. Takeshi gimió por el dolor infligido mientras que Sasori simplemente jugaba con él. –No hay nada mejor que, después de atacar dolorosamente a tu víctima por la espalda, querer jugar con ellos, Sakura. –Sonrió con pura diversión mientras _"jugaba"_ con aquel cuerpo. – Cuando maté a Kiba. – Recordó. –Él no quiso ofrecer su vida a Dios. ¿Tú quisieras hacerlo? –Preguntó amablemente. Takeshi lo escupió haciendo que Sasori callara en el acto y cambiara su actitud.

–Eres una maldita escoria de esta familia y tienes las agallas de atacarme. **¡Tengo más poder que tú! –** Exclamó el hombre.

–Y yo soy un Dios que está jodidamente molesto. –Dijo el pelirrojo en señal de cólera. –Se me dan muy bien los cortes. –Mencionó poniendo el filo del cuchillo en la garganta del hombre. –Y no tengo compasión por ningún maldito pecador. –Sin decir más deslizó rápidamente el cuchillo por la garganta de Takeshi cortándolo en el acto, la sangre corrió libremente mientras la vida abandonaba aquel cuerpo, sin embargo para Sasori no fue suficiente, se levantó de aquel cuerpo y avanzó hacia donde Sakura estaba, él la tomó fuertemente de la mano y la arrastró hacia el cuerpo de Takeshi. –Ibas a matarlo. ¿No? –Preguntó entre risas mientras veía el cuerpo. –Toma. –Le ofreció el arma. –Atraviesa su corazón.

– _Él ya está muerto. –_ Susurró.

–Atraviesa el maldito corazón, Sakura. –Dijo secamente. –Ese hombre iba a matarnos. ¿Recuerdas? –Le dijo claramente exasperado.

–No. –Se negó ella queriéndose alejar, Sasori la tomó fuertemente, la hizo caer frente a frente con el cuerpo de Takeshi, la sostuvo de las manos, siendo él como un marionetista y ella su marioneta, e hizo que agarrara el cuchillo.

–¿No lo recuerdas? –Dijo entre risas. – ¿Te acuerdas cuando apuntaste a Ino? –Mencionó levantando la mano en la cual tenía el cuchillo. Sakura se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. – Me recuerda tanto aquel momento de gloria cuando te utilicé para que supieras lo que era matar. –Clavó el cuchillo adentro del cuerpo, Sakura lloraba inconscientemente mientras Sasori levantaba nuevamente el cuchillo y repetía la acción. – Que lindos tiempos. –Se carcajeó fuera de sí mientras Sakura observaba con horror como sus manos se manchaban de sangre. – ¿No es hermoso? –Dijo el soltándola. –Es bello. –Exclamó. –Sentir el poder, matar como si fuéramos realmente Dios.

– _No somos Dios. –_ Susurró ella viéndose las manos. –Soy una maldita humana.

–¿Y? –Preguntó él viéndola fijamente mientras avanzaba hacia ella y se ponía a su misma altura. –Mírame. –Ella lo hizo. – Él jugó con Dios, él pecó y él pagó.

– _Me obligaste a hacer algo que yo no quería. –_ Susurró. _–Sasori. –_ Suspiró. – _Por favor…_

–Silencio. –Le dijo besando su frente. –Hazme caso. –Sonrió. –Mientras me hagas caso yo estaré bien y nada malo pasará.

–Me haces daño. –Señaló ella, él se dio cuenta que su mano tomaba fuertemente las manos de ella y relajó aquel agarre.

– _Te amo. –_ Susurró uniendo sus frentes. Ella quiso llorar en aquel momento cuando lo escuchó. Sasori estaba mal, estaba perdido y ella nunca podría ayudarlo, quizás dejándolo libre nunca fue una buena opción. Dejó caer las lágrimas mientras él silenciosamente las limpiaba con sus pulgares; Sasori podía entender que ella no supiera cómo reaccionar, ni él mismo tenía conocimiento acerca de lo que estaba haciendo realmente, estaba cayendo, se estaba hundiendo y por primera vez pidió a aquel hombre que supuestamente los veía del cielo, que Sasuke llegara antes de que él se que quebrara.

– _Yo también te amo. –_ Susurró ella. _–Y siento que me he equivocado tanto contigo. –_ Susurró. –Debí entregarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, debí dejarte en manos de personas que podían tratarte. Debí…

–No sirve de nada arrepentirse Sakura. –Le sonrió levantándose y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. –Solamente debemos vivir el futuro. –Suspiró mientras revisaba el teléfono que le quitó a Takeshi. –Son las seis y media de un día después. –Suspiró. – Es increíble como corre el tiempo ¿no? – Preguntó. –¿Quieres dormir algo más de tiempo? –Ella negó. –Entonces sigamos adelante.

– _La próxima vez. –_ Susurró ella. _–La próxima vez no dudaré. –_ Él depositó un casto beso en sus labios, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la acción del pelirrojo.

–Me recordaste a mi luz. –Fue lo único que le dijo para luego avanzar y salir de aquel sótano.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Japón. - 14 horas después.**_

Algo pesado golpeó la espalda de Sasuke haciéndolo salir de su estupor, se volteó violentamente para responderle a quien le había golpeado, Naruto lo vio fulminantemente.

–Cálmate. –Rugió el rubio. –No ayudarás a Sakura-chan si vas a ciegas, piensa fríamente. –Le exigió. Sasuke meditó en silencio las palabras del Uzumaki mientras suspiraba.

–Supongo que mi mejor amigo regresó. –Dijo en una afirmación, Naruto sonrió, extendiéndole la mano.

–Nunca me he ido.

 _ **...**_

Hinata suspiró mientras veía al avión hacer su descenso hacia la tierra. Había dormido casi todo el vuelo para evitar que alguien quisiera hablarle.

Su único motivo para estar ahí era para ayudar a Sasori.

Para guiarlo.

Sintió la pesada mirada de Sasuke encima de ella. Sus orbes se encontraron por una pequeña décima de tiempo y se sintió incómoda ante la intensidad de emociones que él transmitía.

– _Llegamos. –_ Susurró. Ella asintió en silencio.

–¿Oraste? –Preguntó Hinata. Él la miró sin entender. – Cuando juegan con Dios, el pecador muere junto a todo aquel que sea espectador. Las decisiones trastornan a la gente, el amor es basura comercial que todos llegamos a creer que sentimos –Suspiró. _–Las flores blancas se tiñen de rojo, la angustia reina y el demonio despierta. –_ Rió.

– _No entiendo. –_ Susurró.

–Y es mejor así. –Sonrió. –Llévame con Sasori; se acaba el tiempo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Japón. –Residencia Haruno. – 8AM.**_

Aziel dormía tranquilamente bajo la oscuridad de su habitación, nunca se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado con Haru y Takeshi, es más, si lo hubiese visto tampoco lo hubiese puesto alguna importancia. Nunca se dio cuenta que los miembros de aquella familia habían salido huyendo como ratas de alcantarilla. Tampoco supo que el Dios a quien él había retado, estaba a solo pasos de encontrarlo.

Que aquel que jugó con el Dios por dos días; pronto estaría sentado ante su juicio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n17.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¡Hola a todos! Paso un día viernes para dejar la actualización número 17 de _**Lazos de Sangre.**_

Hablemos ahora sobre el _**factor tiempo**_ en el fic; primeramente estoy manejando dos escenarios que son USA  & Japón, como todos sabemos las horas entre ambos países son muy diferentes y el factor tiempo también avanza de una forma diferente.

En el capítulo en el cual se llevan a _**Sasori y Sakura,**_ pasan 14 horas que son las del traslado de ambos. Cuando _**Sasori y Sakura**_ fueron secuestrados, pasó un día, día en el cual _**muere Tsunade y muere Haru**_. En este capítulo nuevamente hacemos el time skip que es cuando se mueve el grupo de _**Sasuke y Hinata.**_ Sería entonces el segundo día en el cual _**Sakura y Sasori**_ siguen bajo ''secuestro'' y muere _**Takeshi**_ _._ El tercer día es el momento en el cual morirá o se detendrá a _**Aziel**_ , todavía no sé qué haré con él.

Entonces esos serían a los dos días que nombro a lo último del capítulo cuando dicen ' _ **'Aquel que jugó con Dios por dos días''**_

Espero dejarlo claro, si hay un error en ello o necesitan más información respecto a esto, me dicen y yo veré cuando respondo sus dudas.

 _ **Otro factor importante:**_

Tsunade tenía 49 años. Takeshi tenía 68 años. Sasori tiene 28 años en el fic, y Sakura tiene 26.

Lo de Takeshi es para aclarar qué, el hombre no tiene 50 años, sino que en apariencia no se notaba viejo. ¿Me explico?

Itachi tiene 30 años en el fic, Sasuke tiene 28 años en el fic y Hinata tiene 26.

Es decir que si alguna lo tenía pendiente, cuando Fugaku fue infiel a Mikoto, Itachi tenía 4 años y Sasuke tenía 2.

 _ **Otro factor importante:**_

Estoy limitada a la hora de escribir. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Que no puedo darme vida para relatar e imaginarme una muerte súper fantástica pues, soy niñera cada tarde :'v tengo que cuidar niños que son mis sobrinos, y los amo, en serio. Pero no me dejan hacer nada. Como hermanita menor debo hacer caso a las ''ordenes'' de mi sister alv :v Sin embargo, me siento satisfecha como autora al escribir dichas muertes de estos dos capítulos, no todo el tiempo el sado manda :v Además, todavía queda mi asesino-serial-kun.

No lo digo por mal, la cosa es que si yo me siento cómoda con lo que escribí, estoy bien. Y la verdad estoy muy cómoda respecto a este capitulo y el anterior aunque casi borro todo lo que había escrito al principio. Entiendo que ustedes demanden para con la historia, es normal. Pero tampoco me exijan pues esto lo hago por mera diversión y entretenimiento, cuando empiece a ver esto como un obligación créanme que lo dejaré abandonado y no es lo que quiero.

 _ **Último factor importante:**_

Yo sé que aman a Sasuke, lo entiendo. El carajo esta buenísimo y hay que darle amor porque sufrió en todo el manga/anime. Sin embargo, creo y considero que no es el único personaje al cual le ha tocado sufrir en mi fic. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que paren el drama con que soy una verdugo con Sasuke. _**¡Por qué no lo soy!**_ Si en realidad lo fuera, hubiese dejado _ **Llamada de emergencia**_ como única historia, y de final hubiese puesto que Sakura se murió junto con Sasori. _***Que fue la idea original***_ Sin embargo dije que no sería mala con Sasuke y le daría una nueva temporada en la cual, ' _ **'sufre''**_ pero ha disfrutado varios momentos con su seme querida, o sea Sakura. Yo garantice un final feliz para la historia, pero en dicha forma me da un mal sabor de boca la manía que tienen de querer hacerme ver que soy únicamente mala con Sasuke, que el único que sufre es Sasuke, y todo lo que termine en Sasuke. Porque no, yo soy equilibrada y a cada personaje le he dado su dosis de dolor/sufrimiento. Y para mí, como autora. Los dos personajes a los cuales más sufrimiento le he dado son: _**Sasori y Hinata.**_ Si no están de acuerdo, lean nuevamente _**Llamada de Emergencia.**_

Sasuke no es el único, les recuerdo a Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Mikoto próximamente, Gaara, Itachi. _ ***Etc, etc***_

A la próxima, que Sasuke deba mostrar emociones, entonces lo pondré como un témpano de hielo incapaz de sentir algo. Entonces si me dirían que Sasuke es malo por no llorar/expresar emociones.

No lo digo molesta, para nada. Solamente quería expresar mi sentir con respecto a eso.

…

 _ **Creo que dejando esto claro, responderé los reviews que llegaron:**_

 _ **Andrew K: Hello!**_ First of all, thanks for the review. Lol thanks a lot for what you say, I'm really glad you feel it that way. As for Fugaku, yes. He really is a son of a bitch. He deceived not only Mikoto, but also deceived his children. Thanks for reading and for leaving the review. Greetings, I hope to read you again.

 _ **Hikari Takaishi Y: Hola Beta! ¡Esto es un milagro milagroso!**_ Jajajaja era imposible no revelar esa noticia con lo obvio que lo había dejado, que él delatara la existencia de Hinata era algo que tenía pensado dejarlo para este capítulo, sin embargo pasó por mi mente querer dejarlas K.O. Ya me di cuenta que tú, no solamente odias a Fugaku, tú lo aborreces y le deseas la muerte. Me alegra que te gustara la actitud que está llevando Sasuke, pensé mucho como ponerlo y creo que acerté con esta forma. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Yo no había mal pensado nada, siempre tú con tus comentarios. Con respecto a Fugaku y Tsunade, en eso tienes razón, son tal para cual respecto a eso de mal cuidar a sus hijos. No supieron velar por ellos. Si, Sasori es víctima, lo sé. Y sé que debo de pensar mucho sobre lo que te dije, pero actualmente y desde el principio de lazos, estoy un 70% segura de hacer eso. Gracias por tus palabras como beta/fan. Te loveo mucho. Saludos, espero leerte nuevamente.

 _ **Lou. Ed: ¡Hola Lou!**_ No sí, Louise Martínez. (? Pues pensé que muchos dirían. _**¡Es Sai, seguramente es Sai**_! Y chan chan chan… ¡ _ **Rosse**_ ataca de nuevo! Tomaré en cuenta dicha petición de tu parte para con Fugaku. Y Haru, bueno él se lo merecía. Me alegra que te gustara Sasori y como lo desarrollé en dicho capítulo, es mi rey, no solamente rey del fic. Creo que se lleva su buen premio como antagonista en Lazos. Con Sasuke también me siento muy bien si supieras, antes tenía mucho miedo de querer manejarlo y ponerlo en ciertas acciones, sin embargo ahora me muevo un poco más con él y estoy bien, absolutamente bien. Y sí, en algo tienes mucha razón, Sasori está perdido y espera pronto llegue la ayuda. Gracias por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos.

 _ **MariaFernanda365: Hola Marifer!**_ En eso tienes mucha razón, todo se pone mejor. Y en si nadie esperaba a Hinata como hermana de los Uchiha, fue una gran sorpresa para muchas y por eso me siento muy bien. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos.

 _ **Guest: ¡Hola anónimo!**_ Jajajaja no creo matar a Neji, por lo menos no todavía. Oieme cualquiera estando en la situación de mi hijo Sasori caería tan fácil, estaba mal emocionalmente. ¿Di a entender que se habían llevado a Sarada? No me di cuenta x'D Jajajaja Si, Sakura Uchiha y todo, pero sigue siendo bien Senju en mi fic. Igualmente como Sasori y el pobre está mal, pero todavía no le ha hecho nada grave a Sakura. Jajaja es muy bueno que vayan muriendo, por perros. Con respecto a Sasori, yo solo busco que lo amen alv. Jajaja Gaara no matara a Sasori, mínimo si tendrán un intercambio de golpes pero no creo que lo mate. Saludos, muchas gracias por tus palabras, por leer y por dejar tu review. Espero leerte nuevamente.

 _ **DULCECITO311: ¡Hola Dulce!**_ Ohhh Dulce(?) Okya xD. Yo no quiero matar a nadie, yo soy una santa que suda mucha agua bendita en el santo nombre del padre Dios. Y sí, bueno que Sasori tendría que elegir viene siendo anunciado desde los primeros capítulos, ahora lo vemos reflejado en un cap. Entiendo tu sentimiento con Fugaku, cuando escribí esa escena también tenía muchas emociones encontradas. Es un cínico y un descarado; JAJAJAJ ¿Sería regalo de cumpleaños de quién? Respondiendo ahora lo que dejaste en el MP: Sí. Tenés razón, dice que Sakura es mala elección por el simple hecho que le recuerda que es una Senju y que él tuvo trato con esa familia. Y sí, lo vuelvo a decir. Nadie se esperaba eso de Hinata 7u7. Prefiera a la asesina porque es su hija, sin embargo Hinata no le tiene ni una pizca de cariño ni respeto. Por eso no lo aceptó. Y para que lo acepte sería imposible. Exactamente, súper Sasuke va a buscar a su waifu/seme 7u7 Con ese enemigo que tienen en casa, es difícil lo sé, ahora debe esperar y ver cuál será el mejor momento para entrar y tratar de solucionar el ambiente familiar. ¿Cuál comentario de Itachi te dio risa? xDD _***Por cierto, mis comentarios de Sasuke no eran para vos***_ Jajaja ¿ahora si quieres a Hinata viva? ¿Por cuál motivo? Y sí, tienes razón ambos comparten objetivos y metas similares. Quien habita dentro de Sasori despertó y por el momento fue el salvador de Sakura _***Sigue siéndolo***_ Y si, a esperar que nos traen ambos hermanos _**(Sasuke/Hinata/Sasori/Sakura)**_ Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos.

…

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y por darle su amor a esta historia. Sin ustedes esto no sería posible; ni la historia estaría en línea o en proceso.

 _ **Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán expresar a través de sus reviews.**_

 _ **¡Los review alegran al autor!**_

 _ **Gracias nuevamente por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en otra oportunidad.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a quién es mi beta: Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _ **Saludos de su fiel autora; Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	18. Aquel que se perdió

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Esta historia es continuación de mi fic: Llamada de Emergencia.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **18.**_

 _ **Aquel que se perdió.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Por esa madre que nunca tuve, hoy no pediré perdón ni tampoco esperaré que ella me perdone._ _Aunque por ello tenga que morir_ _  
_ _aunque por ello me tenga que desangrar._

 _Madre dame fuerza_

 _._

 _ **Tres horas antes. –Residencia Senju. –Japón.**_

Sasori caminaba perdido en la inmensidad de su locura, había dejado a Sakura en una habitación la cual él, en su momento de cordura; creyó perfecta para que ella y él pudieran descansar por algún tiempo, sin embargo la única que pudo conciliar el sueño en aquel momento fue ella. Él simplemente no pudo siquiera cerrar los ojos.

Estaba mal. Él lo sabía.

Por más que quiso buscar alguna manera cómoda en la cual poder dormir tranquilamente en aquella cama, no la consiguió. Envidió tanto a Sakura cuando ella cayó rendida y no se movió ni un segundo. Pero él estaba tan jodido que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, por su mente pasaba el rostro de tantas personas que actualmente él desconocía pero que sabía, muy en el fondo; que las conocía. ¿Y cómo no? Seguramente cada rostro que llegó a su mente, fue una más de sus víctimas, algún pobre diablo que se había cruzado por su campo visual y que él, egoístamente y con aires de Dios, quiso matar.

Era muy tarde ahora para pedir perdón y reconocer que se había equivocado, nada de lo que él había hecho tenía sentido.

Los demonios que habitaban dentro de él querían tomarlo y hundirlo en lo más oscuros de los abismos, las pequeñas luces que lo ayudaban a seguir sensato se habían apagado repentinamente.

Nadie vendría a ayudarlo, Hinata no estaba, su madre estaba muerta, y Sakura lo hundía en vez de ayudarlo.

Ella le recordaba el propósito de su movimiento inicial, ella le recordaba las ansias de matar queriendo hacer _"justicia"_ Una justicia la cual él pudo sentir al momento en el cual mató a Dan, una justicia que pudo sentir cuando se deshizo de su madre. Una justicia que lo hizo feliz cuando jugó y torturó a Sakura.

El matar para él, era un vicio, un círculo vicioso del cual no tenía salida alguna, una droga que había probado a muy corta edad y que, para su mala suerte se había convertido en una adicción. Era como la fruta prohibida del árbol de la ciencia del bien y el mal, aquella manzana roja de la cual él, muy seguro de sí mismo, había decidido probar y había caído en cuenta en la realidad en la que él vivía, aquella en la cual, no solamente su vida pasada fue una mentira, sino que su vida futura también lo sería.

Siempre pensó que su madre lo amó y sufrió por él, sin embargo gracias a Hinata él comprendió que Tsunade no era diferente de Dan, es más era una persona aún peor. Había aceptado su falsa muerte, lo había abandonado y nunca quiso corroborar si en realidad, aquello que Dan le había dicho era verdad; cuando lo vio después de tanto tiempo, ocultó la verdad de su existencia nuevamente, excluyéndolo a tener un ambiente familiar dentro de cuatro paredes en un apartamento.

Tsunade nunca lo amó.

Dan nunca lo amó.

Sakura… ¿Ella siquiera de verdad le quería?

Ninguno de ellos, ninguno de su familia lo amó.

Encontró el _"amor"_ en personas que poco a poco lo fueron traicionando, Mei quien le había dicho que su único interés por él era ayudarlo, sin embargo siempre la veía estudiándolo hasta altas horas de la noche y él nunca supo el problema que lo aquejaba. Se había interesado por Shion, sin embargo aquel capricho le había durado un mes exactamente, nunca pudo deshacerse de ella antes de que viera que los traicionaba; como siempre pasaba en su entorno. Hinata… Aquella pelinegra en la cual había puesto su atención únicamente porque su hermana y ella eran amigas, aquella mujer que se había metido en cada uno de sus asuntos y que para bien o para mal, siempre estuvo con él. La única persona con la que él contó siempre, la única que le dio la mano en tiempos de angustia, aquella que lo llevó de la mano hacía la oscuridad y en vez de abandonarlo como todos en algún momento lo hicieron, ella se hundió junto con él. Verdaderamente, a la única persona que él podía creerle que lo amaba, era ella.

¿Pero dónde estaba ahora? ¿Por qué no llegaba y lo ayudaba como siempre hacía?

 _ **…**_

– _Mírame. –Exclamó la pelinegra dejándose caer a su lado. Él la esquivó bruscamente sin importarle que ella se lastimara. –Sasori. –Exigió esta vez dándole una bofetada. Él la miró con odio oculto en su mirada, Hinata lo ignoró y en vez de querer consolarlo porque ella había arremetido en su contra. Siguió viéndolo fijamente como si ella conociera todos y cada uno de sus secretos. – ¿Quién soy?_

– _No sé. –Dijo él en tono burlón. –¿Una niña tonta jugando a ser mi mamá? –Se preguntó._

– _No soy tu mamá. –Dijo secamente. –Pero soy quien cuida de ti, lo sabes bien. Sasori._

– _Nunca te he querido, Hinata. ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? –Se burló._

– _No lo sé. –Confesó. –Quizás debería irme. ¿Verdad? –Preguntó levantándose. –Irme para no volverte a ver nunca más, para ser libre. –Sonrió. –Adiós, Sasori. –Avanzó lentamente hacia la salida._

 _Él la observó en silencio mientras la sonrisa burlona desaparecía de su rostro. Si ella se iba, él estaría solo, real y absolutamente solo. No supo cuando pero se había levantado y había acudido en su búsqueda, Hinata estaba entrando en el ascensor cuando él la agarró fuertemente del brazo y la aferró en un posesivo abrazo. Ella se dejó abrazar mientras que él se repetía así mismo que pasara lo que pasara, Hinata siempre estaría para él._

– _Enséñame lo que haces. –Le pidió la pelinegra en un susurro. Él se paralizó._

– _Cuando lo veas, querrás irte lejos de mí._

– _¿Por qué lo haría? –Sonrió. –Soy una pieza rota que tu escogiste para que fuera tu seguro, soy una de tus armas Sasori, debes usarme en algún momento._

– _Quise que te unieras a mí, pero no quiero que te veas hundida en esto. ¡Soy un monstruo! –Exclamó viéndola fijamente. – ¡Todos huyen de mí!_

– _Toma mi mano. –Le sonrió sinceramente. –A veces somos tan ciegos que no queremos aceptar lo que tenemos en frente, Sasori. –Suspiró. – Déjame ir contigo. –Él negó. –Por favor, déjame ser la luz que alguna vez en tu vida necesitarás._

– _Estás confundida._

– _Estoy enam… –Se interrumpió. –Estoy bien, estamos bien._

 _ **…**_

Hinata era la única persona que realmente lo amaba. Lamentó aquello pues él, aunque la quisiera de gran manera, aunque la amara de igual forma. Él debió apartarla y decirle que aquello estaba mal, que no podían seguir así.

Pero cada vez que quería dejarla ir; algo se lo impedía. Era gracioso la cantidad de excusas que en su momento llegó a usar para que ella se quedará junto con él, para que ella no se fuera como todos lo habían hecho.

Pero ella no estaba, ahora cuando más la necesitaba. La oscuridad se lo había llevado lentamente, y nadie supo ser la luz que lo sacara de aquel trance.

 **…**

Él caminaba por el pasillo de aquel sótano en el que anteriormente había estado, su mano derecha arrastraba el cuerpo de su madre mientras que una sonrisa tétrica adornaba su rostro. Avanzó libremente por todo el camino que había pasado con anterioridad, caminó y caminó llevando consigo aquel cuerpo frío y sin vida, dejando a su paso un camino de sangre. Llegó al comedor que había conseguido media hora antes, tomó el cuerpo de la mujer y lo sentó en la mesa, así como había hecho con los cuerpos de Takeshi y Haru; miró la hora en el reloj de pared y comprendió, con la poca cordura que tenía, que eran las 6:30a.m.

Tomó de la nevera algunos huevos, unos panes que también agarró. Encendió la cocina y preparó la mezcla de huevo para crear las tortillas, depositó el pan en la tostadora y esperó el sonido que le indicaba que el pan estaba listo, preparó con gran maestría un desayuno para seis personas, preparó la mesa en la cual todos tomarían el desayuno; colocó los platos, tazas y cubiertos necesarios, acomodó el cuerpo de su madre en aquella mesa, haciéndola ver como si estuviera recostada o dormida, lo mismo hizo con los cuerpos de Takeshi y Haru.

El _tic tac_ pasaba con su tonalidad haciéndole ver que la hora pasaba, eran casi las ocho de la mañana y aún nadie aparecía por aquel pasillo. Se frustró de gran manera mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y esperaba tranquilamente que los miembros que faltaban llegaran y tomaran su lugar. Se sirvió una taza de café y sonrió a los presentes en aquel lugar.

Sería un típico ambiente familiar, pero en aquella realidad nada era real, aquellas personas estaban muertas y él, él simplemente ya no era lo que solía ser. Al fin aquello que llamaban cordura se alejó de aquel hombre que se sentaba y fingía un ambiente familiar normal.

 ** _…_**

Aziel despertó después de los diez minutos exactos que dieron las ocho de la mañana, se estiró perezosamente en la cama mientras con su vista aún nublada por el sueño, se calzó los zapatos más cercanos y avanzó siguiendo el olor del desayuno. Se sorprendió de aquello pues su madre no estaba y nadie más hacía el desayuno para todos en aquella casa, ahora que lo pensaba, desde que se encerró en su dormitorio la casa había estado sorpresivamente silenciosa, el ruido de los hijos de Nana no estaba, nadie hablaba y todo se sentía frío y sombrío.

Avanzó sin prestar atención hacia el comedor. Se sorprendió de que en aquella mesa, Tsunade aún siguiera sentada. ¿No se suponía que debían entregársela al _gran Dios_? Pensó con burla. Tomó asiento mientras bostezaba, examinó con flojera aquel desayuno y lo llevó a su paladar. Estaba bien, aquel que cocinó lo hizo bien. Trato de ignorar que aquellas personas estuvieran acostadas en vez de hablarle, pero aquella actitud distante le molestó.

–No sé si se han dado cuenta de que yo estoy aquí. –Exclamó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. – ¡¿Haru?! –Preguntó. – ¡¿Takeshi?! –Suspiró levantándose y acercándose a la silla en la cual Tsunade estaba sentada. –De esta mujer acepto su rebeldía. –Susurró colocando su mano en aquel cuerpo y empujándola haciéndola caer al piso. Cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta que nunca recibiría respuesta alguna; porque aquellas personas estaban muertas.

Y alguien muerto jamás regresa de aquel velo que los hace dormir en la eternidad esperando su pronta condena o vida eterna.

Escuchó unos aplausos en la lejanía y observó a aquel que, según él debería estar encadenado en el sótano. Arrastraba a alguien y sin contemplación alguna la lanzó hacia los pies de Aziel, él gritó y se dejó caer al suelo cuando vio que en el piso, la mujer de cabellos negros yacía inconsciente. Su mirada se fue hacia una gran mancha de sangre, Sasori reía mientras él inconscientemente buscaba el pulso de su madre.

– _Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. –_ Susurró Sasori mientras veía con burla a Aziel. _– Juguemos en la oscuridad mientras la estrella más brillante aún no hace su aparición. –_ Se rió exageradamente mientras Aziel abrazaba el cuerpo de la mujer. _–Dejemos que la locura baile en nuestro entorno, primo. –_ Susurró. _–Déjame jugar contigo. –_ Avanzó lentamente mientras una sonrisa sádica adornaba su rostro.

–¡¿Cómo?! –Logró preguntar Aziel. –Ella… –No salía de su asombro. Sasori lo miró.

–Estaba desayunando con la grata compañía de mi madre, mi abuelo y mi primo Haru; pero repentinamente alguien entra llamando mi atención y decidí salir para ver quién era aquel que había llegado y preguntarle si quería unirse a mi desayuno; ella me vio en este estado. –Se señaló a sí mismo. La sangre seca bañaba toda su ropa. –Y se horrorizó. –Dijo sin más. –Yo la invité a mi desayuno, pero ella huyó de mí. –Hizo un mohín similar al de un niño de cinco años triste porque no le dieran un dulce. –Entonces algo me decía que, debía buscarla. –Sonrió. –Ella corrió y corrió y empecé a ver aquello como un juego. –Susurró acercándose al cuerpo de la mujer, Aziel retrocedió aún más. – Me encanta jugar. –Mencionó acariciando la cara de aquella mujer. –La recordé en el hospital cuando Hinata perdió a su hijo. –Suspiró. –Fue ella quien le dio la noticia de la muerte de su hijo, junto con otra mujer que curiosamente esperaba encontrar en esta casa. –Ella. –Mencionó colocando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el pie que se hundía en el abdomen de la mujer; la sangre seguía saliendo mientras que Aziel contemplaba aquello horrorizado. –Ella hizo infeliz a la mujer que… ¿Qué iba a decir? –Rompió en risas mientras hundía nuevamente su pie en el cuerpo de la mujer. –Cielos. –Bufó exasperado. – ¡ **Odio esto! –** Exclamó. _–Me molesta tanto olvidar las cosas que estaba por decir. –_ Susurró.

– **¡Eres un monstruo! –** Gritó Aziel.

–Tú me trajiste a casa, primo. –Sonrió Sasori depositando toda su atención en él. – **¡Tú provocaste esto!**

–Pensé que era mentira.

– _¡Provoquemos a Sasori tanto como podamos! –_ Dijo él mientras se sentaba en el piso y miraba con burla a Aziel. _–Despertemos al demonio que no tuvo amor. –_ Suspiró.

–Sakura… ¿Qué le has hecho? –Preguntó Aziel.

–¿De quién hablas? –Preguntó Sasori confundido.

–Tu hermana. –Susurró.

–Digamos que está durmiendo. –Sonrió.

– **¡¿La mataste?! ¡Es tu hermana! –** Le recriminó. Sasori le dio poca importancia aquel hecho.

¿Hermana? ¿Quién era su hermana? Para el hombre que estaba al frente de Aziel, aquel lazo sin duda alguna ya no era de gran importancia.

– _Te contaré mi historia, Aziel. –_ Susurró Sasori. –Resulta que yo estaba tranquilamente esperando que mi hermana saliera de todos sus problemas con el parto que tuvo. –Sonrió. –Tuvo una niña fea, pues se parece a Sasuke. –Se burló. –Pero estaba bien, fui y tomé un café asqueroso que, curiosamente me lo entregó esta mujer. –Pateó el cuerpo de Nora. Aziel apretó los puños levemente. –Y me sentí mal. Muy mal, mis párpados se cerraron, la luz se apagó y yo también _"me apagué"_ ; cuando me di cuenta, estaba encadenado en su sótano mientras alguien pretendía tomar mi lugar como Dios y me torturó. –Dijo secamente. –Ese alguien fuiste tú. –Lo vio fijamente con la rabia impresa en su mirada. – ¿Por qué? –Preguntó. – ¿Por qué querer traerme hasta este lugar? ¿Por qué? –Rió. _–Ahora estás asustado, solo y con alguien que, sencillamente nunca podrás controlar._

–Conozco tu punto débil.

–¿Cuál? –Preguntó con interés Sasori. – Yo también quiero saberlo. – Expresó con la emoción de un niño mientras avanzaba hacia Aziel.

–Tu hermana. –Dijo él cómo si fuera algo obvio, sin embargo Sasori lo meditó por largo tiempo.

–Eh, pensé que sería algo más importante. –Dijo sarcásticamente. –Juguemos algo. ¿Quieres? –Preguntó raramente emocionado, Aziel lo miró con desconfianza.

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó alerta.

– _Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está. –_ Susurró con "miedo"

–Estás loco.

–Corre. –Pidió con un mohín. –Por favor.

– **Eres un enfermo. –** Gritó levantándose y queriendo huir.

–Contaré hasta diez y para ese tiempo, ya debes estar lejos. –Sonrió. Y él empezó a contar y Aziel, como toda persona asustada, empezó a correr.

 _ **…**_

Aziel no supo cuánto corrió en aquel momento, el miedo realmente le invadió cuando vio aquella mirada de Sasori.

Aquel odio que emanaba de él, pero también la locura que se prendía de él como si fuera una capa más de ropa. Tenía miedo, eso era algo seguro. Debía buscar la forma en la cual poder salir de aquel lugar con vida, él no podía morir en este día. ¡Simplemente no!

Se aferró fuertemente a ese deseo de querer vivir, por primera vez sentía aquello que muchos decían que pasaba cuando se estaba cerca de la muerte, cada una de sus memorias estaban pasando por su mente y simplemente aquello no le gustó de ninguna manera. ¿Acaso él se estaba resignando a morir? Aziel. ¿Aziel Senju quería dejarse morir aquel día?

La respuesta era un claro no, sin embargo el presentimiento de que su muerte estaba cercana lo inundaba de un terrible miedo. ¡No lo quería!

Entró en la primera habitación que encontró, su miedo lo embargó tanto que temblaba y podía apostar que también estaba sudando frío.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio que, al frente de él se encontraba la única que podía ayudarlo a salir de aquel lugar con vida.

– _Sakura. –_ Susurró él. _**– ¡¿Estás bien?!**_

Sakura lo miró con duda, no conocía a aquel hombre que se presentaba al frente de ella, mas bien pensó que era Sasori al verlo de espaldas, sin embargo el frío y gélido azul de sus ojos le confirmó que no era quien esperaba.

–¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó.

–La única persona cuerda en la cual puedes confiar. –Le dijo.

–No tengo intención alguna de salir de aquí si no es con Sasori.

– _ **¡¿Sasori?! ¡¿Estás loca?! Está mal. –**_ Exclamó. –Es un monstruo, un asesino.

–Dime algo que no sepa. –Dijo en burla. –Pero…

–Pero nada. –Dijo Aziel. –Saldrás conmigo de esta habitación, iremos con Sasori, pedirás misericordia por mí.

–En eso te equivocas, no tengo intención alguna de querer salvar a quien me ha secuestrado y me apartó de mi hija. –Aziel la miró con rabia mal disimulada. Avanzó hacia ella y susurró.

–¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué es más seguro? –Preguntó. –¿Tratar de huir conmigo, o quedarte con aquel que mató a tu madre y fingió un desayuno normal? –Sakura lo miró sin entender.

–¿No lo sabías? Pues te lo digo yo. –Sonrió. –Tu hermano está jodidamente loco y allá afuera está esperando que yo juegue al escondite con él.

–Y lo hiciste, estás aquí. –Se burló Sakura.

–¡Obvio! –Dijo fuertemente. **– ¡Me quiere matar!**

–Entonces ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sakura. – ¿Por qué traernos aquí?

Aziel iba a responder, pero la voz de Sasori llegó a los oídos de ambos.

–¿Puedes salir? –Preguntó Sasori. **– ¡Sakura! –** Llamó. – ¿Lo recuerdas? –Rió en carcajadas. – Esto es como aquel día en el cual tú huías de mí. –Sonrió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata avanzó lentamente por aquel pasillo, su mirada se perdió entre la gente que corría tomando sus posiciones afuera de la casa, los vecinos veían con interés el despliegue de uniformados que estaban en aquel lugar. Kakashi había tomado la delantera y había explicado la situación al cuartel policiaco de aquella ciudad, estaban en aquel lugar por un secuestro y para llevarse a quienes fueron privados de su libertad.

Vio que Naruto se movía con Gaara hacia la parte izquierda del lugar, que Kakashi daba órdenes junto al líder de la policía japonesa, y que Itachi se alistaba para también entrar en aquella casa.

Le dio gracia la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, colaborando con la policía para luego ser encerrada y no ver más la luz del sol.

Era tan triste, pero tan divertido.

–¿Estás lista? –Preguntó Sasuke. –Kakashi nos dio una hora. Si en ese tiempo no salimos.

– _Entrarán, matarán a Sasori y dirán que fue algo que se les escapó de las manos. –_ Susurró. –¡Qué triste noticia! –Ironizó.

–Eres una persona cínica y cruel.

–¿Cruel? ¿Por qué?

–Lo que le dijiste a Narut… –Hinata lo interrumpió.

–¿No fue acaso lo mejor para él, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó. – No lo entendías, pero él aún creía que había algo bueno en mí. Fue lo mejor decir aquello.

–Entonces… –Sasuke la miró sin entender. Hinata rodó los ojos.

– _Cuando salí con Naruto, ante mí se me presentaron dos vidas. –_ Susurró mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada de la casa. _–La vida feliz y normal que alguien como Naruto podía darme; mis dos mejores amigas y todo lo que ello conllevaba consigo. –_ Susurró. _–Pero también estaba Sasori y la vida que ambos diseñamos. –_ Sonrió. _–Con Naruto conocí algo puro, pero con Sasori también._

–¿Algo puro con Sasori? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? _–Ironizó._

–Míralo como quieras, pero yo sé que es así. Tuvimos un lazo desde que él me vio, algo que nos unió y que nos hundió.

–¿Una relación enfermiza? –Preguntó Sasuke. Hinata lo miró fijamente.

–No lo sé. Solamente sé que, para cuando Naruto apareció nuevamente con su luz, ya era muy tarde.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ella no supo cuándo, ni cómo pasó, solamente recordaba que Sasori había abierto la puerta y Aziel rápidamente se había lanzado encima de ella buscando así, la protección que según él, ella le podría brindar.

Pero aquello en Sasori no creó emoción alguna, Aziel amenazaba con tantas cosas, pero para Sasori aquello era como un chiste que él contaba. Incluso, Aziel logró sacarla de la habitación y Sasori no opuso resistencia alguna, más bien le cedió el paso por la puerta y los vio avanzar lejos de él, solamente cuando creyó que la distancia era demasiada, empezó a avanzar siguiendo a Aziel.

Aquel era un juego para Sasori, ya no le importaba si era Sakura quien estaba en manos de Aziel, si aquel hombre podía dañar a Sakura.

No. Aquello solamente significaba un momento de diversión para él.

Lo que ella temió; sucedió.

Él se había perdido.

– **¡¿Me estás oyendo?! –** Preguntó Aziel. –Mataré a Sakura. –Expresó.

–¿Y eso me tiene que doler? –Preguntó en medio de sus risas. –Oh, no, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.

–Sasori. –Llamó esta vez Sakura. –Por favor.

–¿Quién es Sasori? –Preguntó el pelirrojo claramente confundido. –No sé de quién estás hablando.

– **¡No es gracioso! –** Gritó Aziel. **– ¡Deja de jugar!**

–Pero… Yo no estoy jugando. –Dijo Sasori sentándose en el piso. – Hazlo. –Pidió. – Ponle un dedo encima a Sakura. –Dijo secamente. –Hazlo. –Pidió nuevamente. _–Quiero ver cómo la haces sufrir. –_ Susurró.

Sasori esperaba sentado, como un espectador demandaba el sufrimiento de quien alguna vez, juró amar y proteger, pero aquello no sucedió. Cuando Aziel, cumpliendo el pedido de Sasori, intentó ponerle un dedo encima a Sakura, Sasori sonrió sádicamente; Aziel no lo comprendió hasta que, repentinamente cayó en el piso. Sakura también cayó como resultado de aquello, se movió rápidamente saliendo del peso que la retenía gracias al cuerpo de Aziel, miró desconcertada encontrándose a Sasuke al frente de ella. Ella se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hasta los brazos de Sasuke, el pelinegro la recibió y la apretó fuertemente hacia él. Aziel maldijo por lo bajo mientras un gran dolor se esparcía por toda su espalda.

–Lo siento. –Susurró el azabache. –No encontré otra forma.

–No importa. –Mencionó Sakura. – Estás aquí y eso es lo importante.

–¡Cuñado! –Exclamó extasiado Sasori. –Has llegado en buen momento como todo un héroe a salvar a su princesa. –Se burló. –Una digna entrada. –Le aplaudió. –Casi lloro por la emoción, es tan bueno que llegaras.

–¿Sasori? –Preguntó Sasuke.

–¡Mi querida Luz! –Exclamó. – Has llegado un poco tarde, la verdad. –Susurró con un mohín. –Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme. –Se burló. –Ni siquiera esperaba que aparecieras. Pensé que…

– _Vaya, si es Hinata._ –Susurró Aziel. –La hija bastarda de Fugaku. –Se burló. – **¡¿Lo sabían?! –** Preguntó. Aquello llamó la atención de Sakura y Sasori. –Pues si no es así, entonces yo les contaré la verdad, Fugaku Uchiha estaba casado con una simple mujer llamada Mikoto, pero el pobre no era feliz. –Soltó _"tristemente"_ –Entonces Hana; hija de gran madre, decidió aparecer nuevamente en su vida. _Fugaku ignoró el hecho de que tenía un hijo y aquella llama de amor prohibido nació. –_ Susurró. –Cuando él quiso huir con Hana, Mikoto le dice que sería padre nuevamente. Y… **¡Sorpresa!** –Exclamó. –Sasuke-kun nació.

– _Cállate. –_ Susurró Sasori. Sasuke se sorprendió por aquello.

–Oh vamos. _–_ Animó él. – Si estamos por la mejor parte. –Se quejó Aziel. – A Fugaku, aquella noticia lo jodió. –Se burló. –Pues él pensaba burlar a gran madre y llevarse consigo a Hana; es decir que… Sasuke, eres el culpable de que tu padre no fuera feliz. –Se rió. –Sin embargo, la zorra de Hana no le importó aquello y se acostó tantas veces con Fugaku, que hasta yo le perdí la cuenta. –Se rió. –Hinata nació una fría mañana. Hiashi siempre supo que aquella niña no era de él, pues no podía tener hijos y obligó, de muy mala manera a Hana que contara la verdad, ella llegó llorando a casa con Hinata, mi padre la recibió y le aconsejó que contara la verdad a Fugaku y que ambos se responsabilizaran de la niña. Ella se fue animadamente a contarle la verdad a Fugaku, pero nunca regresó. –Susurró. –La encontramos una semana después a las afueras de un bosque; Fugaku se había establecido en Nueva York y había dejado Japón, Hana murió y Hinata quedó bajo el cuidado de Hiashi, un hombre que nunca la quiso y la dejó a la deriva. Qué triste. –Dramatizó aún tirado en el piso.

Sakura observaba el semblante pálido que compartían Sasuke y Hinata. La pelinegra miró fijamente a Sasuke por un décima de tiempo; con eso le bastó al pelinegro para saber que aquello no era lo que esperaba escuchar acerca de su madre.

– _Mientes. –_ Susurró Hinata. _–Mi madre murió porque… –_ Aziel la interrumpió.

–Por una enfermedad, le dio un infarto. –Afirmó. –Eso lo inventó mi padre para que aquello no quedara como la puta que manchó el apellido Senju. –Dijo secamente. – Sasuke. ¿Eres tú no? –Preguntó con burla. – Sabías que… _¿Tu padre me ayudó a sacar a Sakura del hospital?_ –Rió. – _¡Tu padre, tu propia sangre!_ –Se burló. – **¡Me entregó a Sakura en bandeja de plata!**

Sasuke palideció, Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Aquello no lo esperaba de ninguna forma.

–Eso es mentira. –Dijo secamente.

– _¿Sí? –_ Susurró. – ¿Cómo estaba cuando tú fuiste al hospital? ¿Qué te dijo cuando Sakura desapareció? –Se burló. – ¿Te dijo que todo estaría bien? ¿Te apoyó, Sasuke? –Rió. –Es tan triste que las personas que más amemos sean quienes nos traicionen. –Suspiró exageradamente. – Tu padre te botó a la calle como la basura que eres. –Señaló a Sasori. –Tu madre nunca te quiso y solo te buscó para expiar su culpa. –Rió. –Sakura, tu madre casi dejó que te mataran por no querer afrontar la verdad. –Se carcajeó. – _Tu mamá era una zorra que manchó mi apellido. –_ Susurró viendo a Hinata. –No conforme con eso, fuiste violada y quien se hacía pasar por tu padre, en vez de ayudarte, de consolarte… te dio una paliza que seguramente aún recuerdas. –Se burló. –Tu padre. –Señaló a Sasuke. – Me entregó a la mujer que amas, traicionó a tu madre, y mató a la mujer que supuestamente amaba. –Rompió en carcajadas. –Es tan triste esto. –Rió. – ¿Amor? ¿Felicidad? ¡¿Familia?! –Sonrió. –Son ironías de la vida, nada de eso existe.

Sasori rompió en carcajadas cambiando la atmósfera del momento. La risa era estruendosa y fastidiosa, pero para él parecía que aquello nunca acabaría, se levantó y aplaudió aquello, Aziel lo miró sin entender, Hinata quiso avanzar hacia él pero Sasuke se lo impidió. Ella lo miró confundida pero luego entendió el motivo de aquel acto.

No era correcto acercarse a Sasori. No ahora, ni siquiera Sasori estaba ahí, podía estar su cuerpo y podía ser _"él"_ quien hablaba, pero la esencia cuerda de aquel hombre estaba tan lejos de aquel lugar.

–Somos primos. –Se burló. –Me acosté con mi prima. –Rió. – Después de todo, mi lazo sanguíneo sí pudo salvarme y acompañarme hasta el final. Gracias. –Sonrió viendo a Hinata. –Gracias por… _Amarme._ _–_ Dijo sarcásticamente.

Hinata lo miró sin entender.

– _Algunas veces, yo me miraba al espejo buscando reconocer quien era_. –Susurró acercándose con cuidado al cuerpo de Aziel. –Pero nunca me reconocí en él; hay una realidad tan distorsionada que se alejó tanto de lo que yo creí ser, pensé que era capaz de sentir aquello que ustedes asquerosamente llaman amor, y ¿por qué no? Profesarlo de la misma manera estúpida que muchos usan. –Se burló claramente viendo a Sasuke y Sakura. –Sin embargo, me miro ahora y veo a aquel niño vestido con harapos y que aún sigue con el corazón roto. _¿Por qué?_ Me pregunté varias veces aquello mientras seguía avanzando en esta vida que no por elección tuve que vivir. _**¡¿Por qué?!**_ –Les preguntó. –Busqué en alguna parte de mi vida repararme, acabar con lo que pensaba yo, era lo malo y poder vivir en el cuento de hadas que todos viven, sin embargo. _Una persona rota, siempre estará rota._ –Susurró aquello con dolor. – _Una persona quebrada, siempre estará quebrada._ –Mencionó. – Es estúpido, pero de todas las rosas blancas, mi destino era ser tan negro como lo efímero de la muerte, y tan intenso como el color rojo que baña mis manos, ser el fruto prohibido que todos ven, pero que nadie quiere comer ni tocar. –Sonrió. –Y digo esto aún, con la presencia de la única persona que me amó y se hundió conmigo. –Suspiró. –Eres tú y siempre fuiste tú, Hinata. –Sonrió. –Gracias y perdón, por todo y por nada.

–Ni se te ocurra. –Susurró la pelinegra. Sasori rió. –No puedes hacerlo.

Pero aquel contundente sonido de un disparo invadió aquella sala, el grito de horror de Sakura retumbó por el lugar y la sangre de aquel cuerpo salía sin control alguno. Sasuke se movió hacia el cuerpo inerte en el piso, aquello no era lo que esperaba y seguramente Kakashi lo reprendería por aquello.

No había nada que él pudiera hacer, aquel cuerpo ya no tenía vida alguna. Hinata corrió hacia el lugar en donde estaba Sasori.

El pelirrojo reía con la mirada perdida mientras que del cuerpo de Aziel la sangre salía sin control. Hinata intentó hablarle y hacerle entrar en razón, pero Sasori no respondía, no hacía nada que le diera a ella alguna pista de que él la estaba escuchando.

–Sasori. –Llamó Hinata. **– ¡Mírame! –** Exigió. Pero él huía de su mirada.

– _ **¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué debería, Hinata? –**_ Gritó él mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos. – Ya no, ya no quiero hacer esto. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –Susurró él. Hinata no entendió aquello. _– Pero no puedo evitarlo. –_ Susurró. –Soy alguien tan malditamente mal, tan asqueroso, tan sucio. –Expresó. _– Debiste irte. –_ Susurró. _**–¡Pero volviste! ¡No tenías porque hacerlo!**_ –Exclamó. _– ¡Déjame solo por una maldita vez en tu vida! Por favor._

–No lo haré. –Dijo ella con determinación. –Estamos en esto juntos, somos un equi… –Sasori la interrumpió.

–Ya no, se acabó. ¿No lo ves? –Sonrió. –Perdimos. –La vio fijamente.

– _Sasori. –_ Susurró ella. Ella quiso tocarlo pero no le fue posible. Sasori fue arrastrado violentamente hacia atrás, ella quiso correr hacia él pero también fue retenida por alguien más.

Sasori levantó su vista encontrándose con la gélida mirada de Itachi. El negro fundió con intensidad la mirada de Sasori. Sin embargo, había algo que Itachi nunca supo discernir con precisión.

¿Sasori lo miraba arrepentido, o lo miraba con burla? ¿Sasori le pedía perdón o simplemente seguía burlándose de él?

–Confié en ti. –Fue lo único con lo cual Itachi pudo reaccionar y usar para romper aquella tensión. Sasori rió.

– _Hermano. –_ Susurró. –Amigo. –Rió. –Te he perdido. ¿Cierto? –Sonrió tristemente.

– **¡¿Por qué?! –** Gritó esta vez Gaara, Sasori buscó rápidamente al pelirrojo. – _**¡¿Qué pasó Sasori?!**_ _¿Por qué? –_ Preguntó con dolor.

–Siempre estuve moviéndome desde la infancia buscando la razón del porqué. –Dijo en alta voz. –Me perdí a mi mismo buscando aquello que me movía.

–Temari, mi hermana. **¡Tu prima! –** Gritó.

–Mi padre, mi madre, mi abuelo, Temari, Shion, Suigetsu, Shikamaru. –Sonrió. –Todos murieron por mi capricho y mis ganas de entender porque soy así, **porque soy un maldito enfermo.** –Gritó. _–Perdón. –_ Susurró. – Aunque te cueste entenderme. _**¡Perdóname!**_

Gaara le dirigió aquella mirada que una vez, Temari tuvo en su rostro. Itachi lo miró sin cambio alguno en sus emociones.

Y entonces lo comprendió. Como siempre había caído, estaba solo en aquel lugar, estaba pisando el abismo cruel que siempre lo esperó.

¿Libertad? ¿Sueños? ¿Esperanza? ¿Perdón? ¿Amor?

Soledad.

– **¡No estás solo! –** Gritó Sakura. –Escúchame. –Pidió.

Pero él no quería escuchar aquello.

¿De qué sirven palabras bonitas para adornar su realidad?

–Cumple tu palabra y nunca vayas a visitarme, Haruno Sakura. –Dijo secamente. – ¿Lo recuerdas no? –Se burló.

–Yo… Lo siento. **¡Lo sabes!** –Gritó queriendo acercarse a él, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

–Me voy a pudrir en el maldito agujero más pequeño que consiga. –Rió. –Estoy ansioso por eso.

Dolía.

Aquello le dañaba.

–Sasori. –Llamó Hinata. Él la vio fugazmente.

– _Dañé tu vida. –_ Susurró. –Y aún así, estás conmigo. ¿Por qué?

– _Algunas cosas pasan por algo. –_ Susurró viéndolo fijamente. _– Estuve contigo desde el inicio y no te dejé, te aseguro que lo seguiré estando. –_ Sonrió. _–Pase lo que pase._

–¿Por qué? –Volvió a preguntar.

–¿Qué tan lejos puedes llegar por las personas que amas, Sasori? –Preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

 _Él sonrió._

 _De alguna forma, aquellas palabras lo llenaron de una efímera felicidad._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura observó cómo se llevaban a Sasori. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro mientras que trataba de explicarle a Kakashi que Sasori no había hecho nada malo, que todo fue en defensa propia. Difícilmente, Kakashi le dio la razón. Al término de la tarde, una mujer que se identificó a sí misma como Sara, confirmó aquel plan estúpido que invadió la mente de Takeshi y Aziel, eso sirvió para que aquello tuviera algún tipo de _"justificación"_.

Contó cada uno de los momentos en los cuales planearon aquel secuestro, el cómo jodieron la vida de Tsunade, las veces en la cual abusaron de ella. El apellido Senju que alguna vez fue respetado en aquel país, fue fríamente ensuciado por aquellos que, supuestamente le darían gloria.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿Recuerdas el cuidar de aquellos cuando tus juicios cayeron?_

 _Cuando seguías buscando la razón del porqué y nunca nadie te la dio._

 _Cuando estabas roto y nadie te atendió._

 _Cuando te perdiste a ti mismo._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n18.**_

* * *

.

 _ **N/A:**_ Paso rápidamente dejando la actualización _**n18.**_

¿Qué puedo decirles yo? Pues son tantas cosas que tengo actualmente en mi mente sobre este capítulo, tantas cosas que decir como autora y a la vez como fan, pues aunque no lo crean una de la más emocionada por cada actualización soy yo.

Mi hijo me duele tanto en el alma, está tan solo y perdido, no hay nadie que pueda entenderlo, nadie que pueda darle seguridad, él simplemente se aferra a pocas personas que poco a poco le fueron dando la espalda, Hinata como concepto de Luz no quiere decir que ella sería quien lo sacara de un estanque mental por así decirlo, sino que… Hinata representa la luz en él porque nunca lo abandonó.

Sasuke se entera por boca de Aziel que su padre fue quien lo ayudó a sacar a Sakura del país. ¿Qué creen ustedes que pasará en el próximo encuentro de padre e hijo? Ahora también sumándole la noticia de que fue quien llevó a la muerte a Hana, madre de Hinata.

Sasuke salvando a su seme. 7u7 Mi niña corriendo a sus brazos, creo que es algo en lo que más se pudo quebrar Sasori. ¿Por qué? Dirán ustedes, pues por la sencilla razón de que, Sasori ve en Sakura y Sasuke aquello que nunca le pasará a él. Aunque Hinata lo busque a él, Sasori no entiende lo que mueve a Hinata para seguirlo en aquella locura es nada más y nada menos que, ese extraño y loco amor que dice ella sentir.

Aunque según ustedes. ¿Es o no es amor?

Hinata no es tan mala como todos ustedes creen, sí, fue muy seca con Naruto; pero también lo alejó para que no se hiciera ilusiones. Ella dijo aquello para que el rubio no pensara que después de todo siempre si podían aunque sea quedar en buenos términos.

Aziel, como una rata corrió para esconderse, creyó en que Sakura causaría algún efecto en Sasori, pero resulta ser que, en algunas partes Sasori no reconocía quien era él y lo que le rodeaba.

Cuando Sasori manda a callar a Aziel. ¿Por qué motivo lo haría? ¿Sabría Sasori acerca de lo que Aziel iba a contar con anticipación?

Creo que no se me está pasando nada por debajo de la manga. Creo que he hablado todo lo que quería poner en esta nota, si se me pasó algo ya lo contaré por facebook.

 _ **Respondiendo ahora sus reviews:**_

Hoy también responderé solamente a los anónimos por este medio, a quienes tienen cuenta les responderé por _**PM**_. ¿Razón? Tengo que hacer la cena de mis sobrinos. ¿Se acuerdan que dije que soy niñera? Pues hoy me los han dejado también e.e

 _ **Guest: ¡Hola!**_ Espero estés muy bien ;) ¡Eso mismo! Este fic es como un mar de emociones, un día estaremos bien y en el otro quizás todo esté explotando, son diversas emociones e historias que le pongo a todos los personajes que siento que, la queja con Sasuke es más que todo por el tremendo favoritismo que le tienen :'v y lo sé, yo también lo amo, pero siento que es el que mejor la pasó en esta etapa. JAJAAJAJAJ Aquí tienes un Gaara vs Sasori, pero es más verbal que todo, mi niño ya estaba demasiado mal como para enfrascarlo en un versus de puños (?) Oh bueno, referente a mi niño, es que él es un amor, es imposible no amarlo, y con respecto a Hinata en el fic, pasa lo mismo, es como que los ves y queres protegerlos porque saben que han sufrido tanto y aún no encuentran su digno consuelo. Jajajaj ese comentario del psiquiátrico me ha dado mucha risaxD Con respecto a los Senju, cayeron por idiotas, nadie los manda a enfrentar a mi bebé. Muchas gracias por tu review, gracias por leer. _**Espero leerte nuevamente. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Annie: ¡Hola Annie!**_ Respondiendo tus tres reviews, me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos 15  & 16\. Sí, se que han sido muchas revelaciones que incluyen a muchos de nuestros favoritos, la verdad acerca de Fugaku y Hinata como su hija, Sasori eligiendo a Sakura antes que a su madre. Mucha tela cortada en esta trama, y si comparto tu opinión, ni Tsunade ni Fugaku pueden optar a recibir como titulo la palabra ''padre'' Hiashi también es una cagada en ese rol, comprendo tu sentimiento. Con respecto al 17, me alegra mucho que compartas eso sobre mi apreciación de quien recibe más sufrimiento o no; ¡Dios mio santo! ¡Entiendes a mis dos niños del fic! Son dos personas rotas, no hay más definición. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, saludos. Espero leerte nuevamente.

 _ **Guest 2.0:**_ _**Hola!¡**_ Oh cielos! X2 JAJAJAJA no sabía que darte de respuesta. Gracias por dejar tu review y por leer. Saludos. Espero leerte nuevamente.

A ustedes _ **: Hikari Takaishi Y, Vaniale,**_ _ **LouisseEdwards**_ _ **,**_ _ **39iiraMzziL**_ _ **,**_ _ **Maria Fernanda365**_ _ **,**_ _ **DULCECITO311**_ _ **Les responderé por PM.**_

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y por darle su amor a esta historia. Sin ustedes esto no sería posible; ni la historia estaría en línea o en proceso.

 ** _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán expresar a través de sus reviews._**

 ** _¡Los review alegran al autor!_**

 ** _Gracias nuevamente por leer._**

 ** _Nos leemos en otra oportunidad._**

 ** _Agradecimientos a quién es mi beta: Hikari Takaishi Y._**

 ** _Saludos de su fiel autora; Rosse Valderrey._**

 ** _¡LAMENTO EN SERIO CUALQUIER ERROR!_**

 ** _._**


	19. Aquello que llaman Familia

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Continuación de mi fic: Llamada de Emergencia.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **19.**_

 _ **Aquello que llaman Familia.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

El hecho de lograr salir de Japón sin queja alguna por parte de la policía de aquel país fue difícil, después de todo fue un asesinato de más de una persona y, aunque fue en defensa propia, llamó demasiada la atención. Sasori había sido prácticamente amarrado en su asiento y Hinata estaba muy lejos de él. Quien lo cuidaba era un policía que nunca tuvo trato con él.

Por más que Sakura intentó acercarse a su hermano nunca pudo lograrlo, bien porque él la rechazaba o porque Kakashi y Sasuke se lo impedían. Intentó acercarse a Hinata, y pensó que ésta la rechazaría pero la invitó a sentarse junto con ella. Acto que la asombró pero que no discutiría por ninguna razón.

–Supongo que intentas buscar respuestas. ¿No? –Preguntó Hinata antes de que Sakura hablase. –Pues no tengo mucho que decirte, la verdad es que yo… Lo encontré ¿Sabes? Lo vi una vez y me dije que era una persona interesante, pero estaba roto y no supe entender porque hasta que yo misma me rompí tratando de ayudarlo. –Suspiró. –Y sé que en la forma en la cual actúe e influí en su vida no fueron las correctas. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? –La calló. –Sé que quieres hablar, sé que quieres maldecirme quizás… Pero solamente sé algo que tú no, y que aún desconoces… Sasori es un niño en el cuerpo de hombre que se carga. ¿Entiendes? –Sakura asintió confundida. _–No lo entiendes. –_ Se burló la pelinegra. – Hay un niño en él, un niño roto que nunca conoció el amor de primera mano, las primeras personas que debieron amarlo no estuvieron con él, tú no lo amas. –Dijo secamente. –No puedes engañarme Sakura.

–Es mi hermano. –Dijo Sakura. –No puedes… –Hinata lo interrumpió.

–No simplemente porque sea tu hermano debes amarlo. Y él lo sabe. –Sonrió. – Él sabe que eso que tú le profesas, _no es amor._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Días Después. – Hospital psiquiátrico.**_

 _¿Algún día podré ver el hermoso escarlata de un amanecer tranquilamente?_

 _¿Usted sabe que yo tenía un sueño por el cual luchaba en secreto?_

 _¿Debo ir o debo quedarme? ¿Podré cumplirlo o perderé en el camino?_

 _Como siempre…_

 _Soy un perdedor en este hermoso y cruel mundo._

 _Sigo siendo un prisionero en esta jaula mental._

 _No soy yo._ _Nunca lo fui._

 _¿Pero qué era? ¿Quién era yo?_

 _¿Mamá?¿Papá?_

 _¿Hermana?¿Familia?_

 _Soledad._

 _La más pura, linda, absurda y hermosa soledad._

 _Aquella que me tocó vivir._

 _Aquella vida que me fue entregada._

Y reía, él reía de aquella situación. Un cuarto que era tan pequeño que solamente podía entrar una cama y él; una camisa de fuerza que lo apretaba fuertemente y no lo dejaba moverse con libertad, las paredes extrañamente acorchadas para que él no pudiera siquiera quitarse la vida de un solo golpe.

La burla.

La más grande y grandiosa de las burlas se la estaban aplicando.

Pero la risa murió y se convirtió en llanto, en el más frío y vacío llanto que podía expresar. Era horrible, estaba solo, perdido, sin familia, sin amigos, sin hogar. Ni siquiera podía llevarse las manos a la cara para eliminar ese camino de lágrimas.

No había nada que pudiera hacer y aquello lo mataba en más de una forma. Él, que juró nunca más ser humillado, no solamente estaba encerrado en un cuarto de mínimo espacio; sino que también estaba preso en aquel lugar sin algún método de escape, sin poder ver la luz de un nuevo día.

 _Irónico._

 _Estúpido._

Aquel que fue llamado Dios, nuevamente había perdido su trono. Nuevamente se había hundido en el infierno de la soledad. Nuevamente las pesadillas llegaban a él mostrándole el rostro de tantas personas, ojos, caras, sonrisas, llantos, sufrimiento.

¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué lo veían? ¿Por qué lo llamaban a la inconsciencia?

– _Patético. –_ Escuchó. _–Tan solo, estúpido, patético. –_ Sonrió su yo interno. **– ¡¿POR QUÉ LO PERMITISTE?! –** Exclamó.

– _Cállate. –_ Susurró el pelirrojo moviéndose sin rumbo fijo en aquella habitación.

– _¿Dios? –_ Dijo con burla. **– ¡ERAS UN DIOS Y LO PERDISTE TODO! –** Gritó. _–Me mataste, me hundiste._ _ **¡Me jodiste! –**_ Exclamó con furia. _–Si yo…_

– _Cállate. –_ Gimió con dolor. _–Cállate, maldita sea._

– _Tápate los oídos si no quieres escucharme. –_ Mencionó. _–Rayos, no puedes hacerlo. –_ Se burló. _– Dios, Ángel de la muerte, Rey. –_ Susurró. _– ¿Por qué? –_ Preguntó. _– ¿Por qué perdiste, Sasori? –_ Susurró con dolor. _– Debías ser siempre como yo te enseñé. Éramos perfectos._

–Era un monstruo. –Dijo secamente.

– _Lo sigues siendo. –_ Se burló con seca ironía. _– ¿Recuerdas a Sami? ¿Verónica? –_ Sonrió. _–Aquellas madre e hija que mataste tan fríamente porque no soportaste ver aquello que se llamaba "amor de madre e hijo"_

–No era eso. –Dijo secamente.

– _¿Kiba? –_ Recordó con burla. _–Aquel a quien quisiste hacer que obligado se convirtiera a una religión. –_ Sonrió. _–Atropellando su libre albedrío por conseguir satisfacer tu maldito ego._

Sasori rió con locura ignorando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

–Mi juego, mis reglas. –Sonrió con malicia. _– Él. ¿Robar mi fama? ¿Mi mérito? ¡¿Mi nombre?! –_ Susurró. –Dios sabe que nunca he querido ser un ángel, pero ese día me sentí con el verdadero deseo de enviar a alguien al paraíso eterno después de una muerte desgarradora, acabando con el bufón que solía usar mi nombre para ganar fama. ¿Acaso tú no te divertiste con sus gritos? –Se burló. _–Dios, perdóname. –_ Mencionó con burla. _–Perdóname por disfrutar poseer tu lugar y llevar la muerte con mis manos._

– _Das miedo a veces. –_ Susurró.

–Cántame una canción de cuna. ¿Quieres? –Preguntó cómo un niño pequeño. _–Por favor._

– _¿En dónde está tu luz? –_ Preguntó. _– ¿Al fin murió?_

Sasori se quedó callado por un largo tiempo. Su mirada estaba perdida mientras que se dejaba caer en aquel frío piso.

–Ella tiene que estar bien. –Dijo secamente.

…

Hinata suspiraba mientras veía aquella habitación.

Hospital psiquiátrico nuevamente.

Pero esta vez estaba encadenada a una cama. Maldijo por lo bajo a Kakashi, que fue quien la dejó en aquella situación.

 _Por si quieres huir nuevamente._

Recordó aquello junto la mirada de rabia y burla que él le había regalado.

– _Estúpido. –_ Susurró. _–Tan inteligente que eres y fuiste burlado por una mujer._ –Rompió en carcajadas. –Qué triste. –Mencionó con un mohín. – ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con burla. – ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Empezó a llorar sin control alguno. –Mi mamá, mi papá, Fugaku. –Rió. –Uchiha. –Se burló. –Hinata _bastarda_ Uchiha. –Rió como loca. La puerta al frente de ella se abrió dejando entrar a una "enfermera"; Hinata la miró sin entender pues, aquella mujer se sentó justo al frente de ella.

Era extraña.

Pero tarde se dio cuenta que aquella no era una enfermera común, solamente cuando vio aquel ónix que guardaban celosamente aquellos lentes, y aquel cabello negro cubierto por aquel simple gorro.

–Vaya, pero si es la mujer que provocó la muerte de mi madre. –Sonrió. –Uchiha Mikoto.

–Hola. –Saludó amablemente la mujer. – ¿Cóm… –Hinata la interrumpió.

–¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –Preguntó secamente.

– _Vine a visitar a Sasori-kun. –_ Susurró. –Pero me fue negado, entonces pensé en ti. ¿Te molesta? –Preguntó confundida.

–Eres tan hipócrita mujer. –Se mofó de ella. – ¿Ahora sientes empatía por mí? –Rió. – ¿Solamente porque soy la _bastarda_ de tu esposo? –Se burló, Mikoto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la revelación que Hinata había dicho tan tranquilamente.

– _¿D-de qué hablas? –_ Preguntó en un susurró. Hinata la miró con una ceja alzada.

– _¿Eh? –_ Preguntó la pelinegra. _–Han pasado varios días, Mikoto. –_ Susurró. – ¿Sasuke e Itachi aún no te cuentan que soy su… _Hermanastra_? –Se rió por la expresión de aquella mujer.

– _No sé de qué… –_ Hinata rió estruendosamente.

–Mucho gusto, _madre_. –Se rió. –Espero podamos llevarnos muy bien en aquello que llaman… _Familia._

 _La lengua es el arma más filosa que una víbora puede poseer._

…

Sasori miraba aburrido aquella habitación. Su yo interno se había ido y él nuevamente tenía que enfrentarse a aquel vacío.

–Cielos. –Masculló por lo bajo mientras se trataba de levantar del piso, estar en aquella camisa era verdaderamente fastidioso.

Y sin hablar del dolor que sentía en sus músculos.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió revelando así la entrada de un enfermero, Sasori ignoró su presencia concentrándose en lo curioso que era estar rodeado de la pureza del color blanco en aquella habitación. Se sintió alerta cuando aquel enfermero se colocó detrás de él. Repentinamente sintió un agarre en su espalda, no entendió aquello hasta que a sus lados sus brazos cayeron totalmente en libertad. Se miró sus manos sin poder creer aún que estuvieran libres, luego levantó su mirada encontrándose con una extraño color azul que creía vagamente conocer.

Era extraño, sentía aquella sensación de reconocimiento pero todavía no entendía de quién se trataba.

– _En nombre del padre. –_ Susurró aquel hombre sentándose a su alrededor. _–Al fin te he encontrado. –_ Sonrió. Sasori lo miró con duda.

–¿Quién? –Preguntó. – ¿Quién eres tú?

–Su luz en este túnel. –Suspiró. _–Aquel joven que salvaste de la muerte._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

Sasuke observaba con diversión como Sakura jugaba abrazada junto a su pequeña hija, viéndolas en aquella cómoda situación incluso llegó a sentir cierta envidia y celos por la forma en la que Sakura se desvivía por aquella niña y a él, que ni el buenos días a veces le quería dar.

–Sasuke-kun. –Llamó la pelirrosa, se sintió claramente asombrado de que ella se hubiese dado de cuenta que él estaba en aquella habitación. –Sasuke. –Exclamó. _– Oh, Sasuke. –_ Cantó.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó acercándose a ellas.

–Sarada-chan tiene un regalo en su pañal para ti. –Se burló la chica saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta de aquello se había quedado solo con una pequeña niña que amenazaba con llorar si él no actuaba rápido.

– _Maldita molestia. –_ Susurró por lo bajo.

– **¡Te escuché! –** Gritó Sakura desde afuera. **– Eres un insensible, llora bebé, llora por mami. –** Pidió. Sasuke rió por lo bajo pero ante su incredulidad, la niña empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

– _Shhhhh. –_ Susurró, pero Sarada hacía caso omiso a su súplica. _–Por favor bebé, sé buena con papá. –_ Y el llanto aumentó.

 _Definitivamente aquella niña no lo quería._

 _O simplemente era parecida a alguien que le gustaba joderlo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de un largo proceso de baño y limpieza para Sarada, la pequeña niña por fin se había dormido. Suspiró cansado mientras depositaba aquel pequeño bulto en la cuna que su madre les había regalado. Luego sin tardar mucho en aquello se dejó caer en la comodidad de su cama llevándose un brazo a la cara para poder tapar su vista de aquella luz fastidiosa. Sintió a Sakura montarse en la cama y abrazarlo.

–Es agotadora. ¿Cierto? –Dijo en un susurro. Sasuke asintió. – Se parece a alguien que conozco muy bien. –Sonrió.

–¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó con burla. – ¿Quién? Si se puede saber, claro está. –Mencionó viéndola divertido.

–Tiene los ojos tan negros como los de ella. –Susurró delineando sus párpados. –El cabello también es de un profundo y hermoso color oscuro. –Acarició el cabello del Uchiha. _–Y tiene un carácter de mierda. –_ Le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de sus labios y se levantó huyendo de aquella habitación.

–Sakura. –Llamó. Ella regresó a la habitación tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

–Mande, soy todo oídos. –Rió.

– _Eres una molestia. –_ Dijo en burla, ella sonrió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No supo cuando pero ambos se habían quedado dormidos, se levantó perezosamente de la cama y le echo un pequeño vistazo a la niña; Sarada seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, miró por última vez aquella habitación, certificando que sus dos mujeres seguían en aquella habitación.

No es que fuera paranoico, es que necesitaba con todo el alma saber que ellas estaban bien y que nada malo había pasado.

Se asomó por la pequeña terraza con la cual contaban en aquel apartamento, llovía fuertemente por lo cual cerró aquello para que el aire frío, que se estaba levantando por la lluvia, no alcanzara a su hija.

El incesante sonido del timbre llamó su atención, avanzó tranquilamente hacia ella y abrió encontrándose con su madre, Mikoto estaba mojada de arriba abajo y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, quiso preguntarle que le había pasado pero un fuerte impacto en su cara lo calló.

Su madre le había pegado.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano que llamaba desesperado a su madre, fue cuestión de segundos cuando Itachi llegó junto con ellos.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con tono neutro Sasuke.

– **¡Madre! –** Llamó Itachi sin embargo la mujer no les respondía a ninguno de los dos. _–Por favor._

– **¡¿Por qué?! –** Preguntó con dolor. **–¡¿Por qué? –** Exigió saber. – **¡Son mis hijos! –** Gritó mientras algunas lágrimas de dolor salían libres bañando la hermosura de su rostro. **– ¡¿Por qué?! –** Volvió a preguntar.

–¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Sasuke, Itachi suspiró.

– _Sabe lo de papá. –_ Susurró. _–Hinata se lo dijo._

– **¡¿Cómo?! –** Preguntó Sasuke alterado. **– ¡Hinata está…**

–La fui a visitar. –Confesó la mujer ante sus dos hijos. – ¿Me permites pasar, Sasuke? –Preguntó secamente. –Necesito que nos sentemos a hablar, necesito que llames a tu papá, _necesito... –_ Gimió. _–Necesito entender porqué nadie me contó la verdad._

 _ **.**_

Cuando Sakura despertó, lo primero que hizo fue verificar como estaba Sarada, la pequeña estaba tranquilamente dormida, la sacó de la cuna para acostarse junto con ella en la cama, sin embargo la voz alterada de Mikoto le llamó la atención.

Quiso salir pero Sasuke entró en el preciso momento en el que ella pensaba salir a la sala.

–Estaré arriba con mi madre esperando a mi papá. –Dijo secamente. –Ino avisó que ahora venía, quisiera esperar a que ella llegara, pero no tengo tiempo.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó preocupada. _–Mikoto… –_ Susurró.

–Sabe la verdad. –Dijo secamente. –No sé cómo se las ingenió para visitar a Hinata, pero lo hizo y esa mal… –Se calló. –Ella le contó la verdad acerca de mi padre.

–¿Aún no? –Preguntó asombrada Sakura. **– ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste?!** _Itachi…_

–Pensamos que sería lo mejor que ella no supiera la verdad, pero… –La voz alegre de Ino llegó a sus oídos, la rubia no tardó en hacer su aparición en la habitación.

–¿Se murió alguien? –Preguntó la rubia. –La señora Mikoto ni siquiera me vio cuando la saludé, Itachi está serio y tú. –Señaló a Sasuke. – _Ah, no,_ tú sigues igual de amargado, en ti nada cambia. –Se burló. Sasuke la ignoró, saliendo de la habitación, la rubia intentó replicarle algo pero Sakura se lo impidió.

–No es el momento. –Mencionó mientras veía a los tres miembros de la familia Uchiha salir del apartamento.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? –Preguntó curiosa pasando a la habitación mientras se dejaba caer al lado de la bebé.

– _Tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, Ino. –_ Susurró. _–Muchas cosas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mikoto estaba mal. En aquellos momentos no sabía en quién creer y en quién sería capaz de confiar.

Sus hijos le habían mentido.

Su esposo le había mentido.

Su vida era una… ¿Mentira?

Itachi se sentó en el sofá más cercano mientras que Sasuke estaba sirviéndose un trago. Qué ironía, si no supiera lo que estaba pasando seguramente ahora estuvieran en una reunión normal de familia.

Escuchó el tintineo de las llaves mientras que la voz de Fugaku junto con alguien más se escuchó en el recibidor, minutos después hicieron su entrada Obito y Fugaku, Obito saludó, sin embargo ninguno de los presentes le devolvió el saludo.

–Supongo que no estamos de humor. –Intentó bromear él. Fugaku carraspeó pero nadie más quiso saludar. –Bueno, recuerda lo que te dije. –Mencionó al aire. –Sasuke, Itachi. –Llamó. –Desde mañana seremos compañeros de equipo. –Sonrió. –Bueno, quizás no, pero agradezcan al grande.

–¿Grande? –Preguntó por primera vez Itachi.

– _Sí. –_ Susurró. _–Uchiha Madara. –_ Sin decir más salió de aquel apartamento, Fugaku intentó preguntar el porqué de aquella actitud tan hostil en contra del muchacho cuando Mikoto habló.

–¿La pasaste bien hoy, querido? –Preguntó secamente. Fugaku asintió sin entender. –Hoy la pase muy bien al lado de tu hija. –Sonrió. Fugaku abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –Me pregunto… _¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –_ Sonrió tristemente. Fugaku miró a Sasuke e Itachi pero ninguno buscaba tener contacto visual con él.

– **¡¿Cómo?! –** Preguntó. **–¿De qué estás hablando, mujer?**

– _Fui a visitar a Sasori-kun. –_ Susurró. Sasuke la vio sin entender. –Me parecía que necesitaba las palabras de alguien mayor, así como una madre. –Sonrió. –Pero me fue prohibido y entonces decidí visitar a Hinata-chan, me otorgaron una ropa de enfermera y pude entrar a su habitación. –Suspiró. –Ella pensó que yo iba a querer ganármela. Algo que me confundió de gran manera hasta que me dice los motivos por los cuales ella pensaba aquello. –Sonrió. –Tu hija… Hinata, **¡Esa pobre niña es tu hija! –** Exclamó horrorizada. **– ¡¿Con Hana?! ¿Seguiste viéndote con Hana? –** Preguntó. **– ¡¿Por qué?! –** Demandó. _– Pensé que… –_ Fugaku la interrumpió.

– **¡La amaba! –** Exclamó. **– ¡Amaba a Hana! –** Mikoto enmudeció. **– ¡Tú lo sabías! –** Le recriminó. **– ¡Cuando me casé contigo te dije que yo no te amaba! –** Le gritó.

– **¡Padre! –** Exclamó Itachi.

– _ **¿Qué? –**_ Dijo fuera de sí. –Es la verdad y ella lo sabe. –La señaló. –No te amaba, simplemente fuist…

– **¡Cállate! –** Bramó Sasuke. **–Ni se te ocurra decirlo. –** Dijo secamente.

–De todas formas, yo… Yo pensaba… –Intentó decir la mujer. _– Pensé que lo habías superado. –_ Susurró con dolor.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó. –Fue la primera vez que me enamoré. –Mencionó.

–Mi mamá estaba casada contigo. –Dijo amargamente Sasuke. –La engañaste, y no conforme con eso, también tuviste una hija fuera del matrimonio.

–Si estuvieras casado con otra mujer y no con Sakura. –Siseó el mayor. – Si yo te hubiese elegido a tu esposa y no hubiese sido Sakura… ¿Qué hubieses hecho, Sasuke? –Preguntó con burla. Sasuke lo miró sin entender. –Hubieses hecho lo mismo que yo. –Se rió. – El divorcio no era opción en aquel tiempo. –Le dijo secamente. –Mi padre decidió que me casara con Mikoto sin importarle que yo estuviera enamorado de otra mujer. –Suspiró cansado. –De todas formas, Hana tampoco podía casarse conmigo porque aquella mujer. –Dijo amargamente. _–Aquella maldita mujer._

–¿Quién? –Preguntó Itachi. Sasuke escuchaba atentamente.

– _Aquella que se creía Dios. –_ Susurró. –Eunmi Senju. –Dijo de forma asqueada. –Fue aquella que todos conocimos en su momento como una belleza con cabellera roja y ojos verdes; todo el mundo danzaba al son de la música que ella pusiera, todo el mundo buscaba complacerla, buscaban que aquellos ojos verdes se posaran en ellos aunque sea por unos simples segundos. Ella era una astuta, una manipuladora de primera, siempre ganaba y nunca perdía, Eunmi vino a mí, diciéndome que apoyaba la relación que yo tenía con su hija y que lucharía con su esposo para que él también me aceptara y rompiera el matrimonio de Hana. Pero, el día en el cual ella juró que me ayudaría, en lugar de eso dejó que su esposo me humillara por querer pretender que yo me uniera a su asquerosa familia.

…

– _Nunca dejaría que un don nadie como tú se acerque a mi hija. –Susurró aquella mujer sentándose al frente de él. Fugaku la miró con rabia mal disimulada._

– _Eres una asquerosa víbora. –Susurró._

– _Quizás. –Sonrió dulcemente. –Pero... –Susurró cambiando completamente aquella aura de dulzura que anteriormente la rodeaba. – Por el honor y la sangre gloriosa que corre por mis venas… Nunca dejaría que un don nadie como tú se una a mi familia, y si eso pasa... –Sonrió. –Será para recordarte que nunca pudiste ser feliz. –Lo vio fijamente transmitiéndole una especie de rechazo y odio con aquella mirada jade._

…

–Cuando vi a Sakura, cuando vi sus ojos. Me recordó claramente a aquella mujer. –Dijo con horror. –Sin embargo, tiempo antes llegué a conocer a Tsunade y Dan, justo cuando ambos tenían a Sasori bajo su manto. Mikoto estaba comprando algunas cosas con Itachi; él era un niño de uno casi dos años al igual que Itachi, ese niño me vio a los ojos y sentí aquello que llamaban rechazo. Y lo recordé, recordé a aquella mujer y aún viéndolo crecer, sabiendo de todas las cosas que hizo, cuando lo vi antes de que lo encerraran en aquel psiquiátrico, sin llegar a conocerme, él me dijo que seguía siendo un grandísimo infeliz. Como seguramente Eunmi hubiese pensado de mí. –Se rió.

–¿Cómo encontraste a Hana nuevamente? –Preguntó Mikoto.

–En aquel tiempo cuando vi a Tsunade y Dan con su primogénito, me volví a encontrar con Hana, y no sé cómo decirlo para que no suene mal, pero simplemente seguí a mi orgullo herido. –Sonrió cínicamente. –Hana era una mujer muy hermosa, es más, Hinata heredó completamente su apariencia. La única diferencia era que Hana tenía los ojos de un color más oscuro a los que lleva mi… ¿Hija? –Se carcajeó. _–Sí, mi hija. –_ Sasuke apretó los puños. –Cada vez que me veía con Hana, sentía que me estaba cobrando la deuda que tenía con su madre. Incluso le llegué a decir que huiríamos juntos. –Rió, Mikoto lo miró horrorizada por lo que escuchaba. –Pero todo se salió de control cuando me confesó que estaba embarazada. Al principio no la entendí cuando, tiempo después, llegó a mí diciéndome que Hinata era mi hija. Entonces sentí que mi mundo se caía ante mis ojos. Mikoto tenía a Itachi y Sasuke estaba por cumplir los dos años de edad, ella amenazó con querer contar toda la verdad. ¿Puedes creerlo? –Siguió burlándose. **–¡Había logrado hacer caer el apellido Senju en tan solo segundos! –** Exclamó eufórico. _–Pero ella quiso intentar hundirme. –_ Susurró. _–Quiso salir y enfrentar a Mikoto, romper mi familia, mi felicidad, todo lo que había levantado…_

– _Y la mataste. –_ Susurró Sasuke. Itachi lo miró sin entender. Mikoto chilló horrorizada ante lo que decía su hijo menor. – ¿Recuerdas a Aziel? –Preguntó con burla. –Me contó que después de que Hana te fue a buscar, no supieron más nada de ella hasta que la consiguieron muerta en las afueras de un bosque. **– ¡¿Por qué?! –** Demandó. **– ¿Por qué, padre? –** Gritó.

–¡Por ti! –Le dijo. _– ¡Por Itachi! –_ Susurró. _**–¡Por tu mamá! –**_ Exclamó. –Si no me hubiese deshecho de ella aquel día, no estuviera aquí con ustedes en… _Familia._

– **¡Ya no somos una familia! –** Exclamó llena de dolor Mikoto. **– ¡Nunca lo fuimos!**

–¿Por qué no? –Preguntó con risas. – Puedes ignorar esta revelación así como tus hijos optaron en no contarte la verdad. ¿No crees? –Sonrió. _–Sasuke-kun. Itachi-kun. –_ Se burló. –Junto contigo, Mikoto, somos una familia perfecta. –Dijo secamente. –Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a querer hundirla. – Mencionó amargamente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

–Si sales por esa puerta. –Mencionó Sasuke. –Para nosotros estás muerto.

–Solo iré a comprar unos panes, para comer unidos en familia. –Sonrió abriendo la puerta. _–Así que, invita a Sakura-chan y a mi pequeña nieta. –_ Susurró. –Aunque es una pena que no tengamos a mi hija con nosotros. –Suspiró. –Vamos a tener una cena en familia. –Y se fue sin decir más, Mikoto salió corriendo a su habitación mientras que Sasuke e Itachi se quedaron solos en aquella sala de estar.

–Nunca debimos callar. –Dijo Sasuke secamente. – No era lo correcto.

–Todo es culpa de Hinata. –Dijo Itachi cegado. –Si ella no hubiese dicho… –Sasuke lo interrumpió.

–Hinata actuó pensando que nuestra madre sabía la verdad. Tampoco puedes culparla de tal forma. Nos equivocamos creyendo que, ocultando la verdad, nada de esto pasaría. –Itachi quiso replicar algo pero Sasuke se lo impidió. –Me iré a casa, llámame si papá regresa temprano.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino y Sakura reían mientras Sarada jugaba con los mechones de cabello que distraídamente aquella niña le había arrebatado a la rubia.

–Es una salvaje. –Dijo en burla la rubia.

–¡Es una princesa! –Dijo Sakura claramente divertida.

–Uchiha, todos son iguales. –Mencionó la rubia. –Ninguno es normal en esa familia.

– _Me contaron que Sasori y Hinata intentaron utilizarte. –_ Susurró Sakura cambiando el tema. –Lo siento, no sé qué decirte, de forma que entiendas que Sasori… –Ino la interrumpió.

–Tu hermano es un demente, Sakura. –Dijo amargamente. –Amenazó con matar a mi padre o con matar a Sai. Hinata me quiso volver loca, me obligaron a cubrir a dos locos el día en que te secuestraron, pero yo no me dejé y los entregué, contándole toda la verdad a Kakashi. No existe nada que pueda justificarlo, nos engañó por completo y aún así… ¿Buscas que no le tenga rencor? ¿A mí? ¡Yo lo consideré un amigo! –Dijo secamente. –Pensé que era un héroe cuando te rescató, pero resulta que siempre nos engañó, el que mató a Suigetsu… _¡Mataron a Shikamaru y a Temari! –S_ usurró llena de dolor. –No puedo perdonarlo.

–¿Me acompañarías a visitarlo? –Ino palideció.

–No inventes. No iré. –Dijo secamente. –Si es por mí, tu hermano se puede fundir en el infierno. –Mencionó levantándose. –Solamente recuerda. –La miró fijamente, la fuerza con la cual Ino le miraba era similar a un torrente de agua marina. _– Quizás, Sarada no estuviese hoy por culpa de ese al que pretendes defender. –_ Susurró amargamente. –Quizás yo no estaría aquí hoy hablando contigo porque a tu hermano le provocó querer matarme. –Sonrió tristemente. –Tu padre y tu madre hubiesen conocido a Sarada-chan si Sasori no se hubiese entrometido en sus vidas… _Hinata. –_ Susurró aquello con dolor. –Hinata seguiría siendo nuestra amiga si Sasori no la hubiese conocido. –Sin decir más se fue dejando sola a Sakura en aquella habitación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital Psiquiátrico. –Dos horas después.**_

Sasori no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, aquel hombre que le liberó de aquella camisa solamente había dicho eso y se había ido. Tenía sueño y aquella comida que le dieron en ese lugar, en vez de provocarle, le daba asco pues no distinguía ni conocía nada de lo que estaba en aquella bandeja.

¿Quién era aquel hombre?

¿Salvarlo de la muerte?

¿Él?

Rompió en carcajadas por lo absurdo de aquello, él nunca salvaba a alguien si no necesitaba algo a cambio, por lo cual el haber salvado a ese hombre que seguramente tenía su edad no le figuraba en su lista de buenas acciones.

Aunque… ¿Acaso tenía alguna lista de buenas acciones? Se burló de sí mismo mientras jugaba con lo largo de las mangas que tenía aquella camisa, las luces se apagaron, llamando repentinamente su atención, sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesar su espina dorsal, si sucediese cualquier cosa a él nunca lo agarrarían descuidado, escondió sus manos detrás de la espalda simulando así que seguía igual de atado como en la mañana.

Preso en aquella horrorosa camisa.

Sin embargo las luces se encendieron y la puerta se abrió dando entrada al mismo rubio de la tarde, pero no venía solo, a su lado una pelinegra lo acompañaba y al igual que él, también estaba asombrada por aquello. Hinata corrió hacia él y se fundió en un abrazo, Sasori no podía creer aquello; la aferró fuertemente en sus brazos mientras que aquel rubio observaba aquello como un fiel espectador de un reencuentro feliz.

–Es un lindo reencuentro. ¿No lo creen? –Preguntó el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta. Sasori y Hinata lo miraron buscando algún tipo de explicación.–Ustedes mataron a mi padre. –Confesó. Hinata palideció. _– Y me salvaron. –_ Sonrió.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó Sasori. –No lo entiendo.

–Ustedes mataron al hombre que me iba a matar a mí. –Suspiró. –Lo hicieron en la habitación que él horrorosamente consideraba su cuarto, una noche de septiembre bajo la fuerte lluvia que caía aquel día, yo vi todo, estaba encerrado en un closet esperando que él no me encontrara porque seguramente me mataría por no haber cumplido con el trabajo correctamente, éramos una _"familia"_ y él mató a todos los que yo consideré hermanos; el único que quedaba era yo y seguramente aquella noche yo hubiese dejado de existir si no hubiese sido por ustedes. Fueron mi luz, mi salvación. –Dijo con completa devoción. –Seguí su rastro desde aquel día y hasta estudié en algunas electivas contigo, Hyuga Hinata. –Sonrió. –Mi nombre es Deidara, soy el médico a cargo de ustedes. –Hinata lo miró con desconfianza mientras que Sasori simplemente sonreía, una sonrisa que luego se transformó en una estruendosa carcajada.

¿Juego? ¡Esto era un verdadero juego! Pero él ganaría, como siempre lo hacía.

–¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –Preguntó Hinata tratando de ignorar el cambio de humor que tenía Sasori.

– _Protegerlos. –_ Susurró el rubio sentándose al lado de ellos.

–¿De quién? –Preguntó confundida.

–De aquel que se llama Uchiha Madara. –Confesó seriamente. Sasori paró su risa y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

–¿Madara? ¿Por qué? Yo lo conozco, él me aseguró protección para Hinata y para mí si llegábamos a pisar la cárcel. Él es… –Hinata lo interrumpió.

–¿El grande? –Sasori asintió. – ¿Él sabía de nosotros dos? –Sasori asintió nuevamente. –Sasori, ese hombre nos hundió. –Exclamó. – Sasuke nunca nos delató hasta el último momento, alguien más le había dicho a Kakashi sobre nosotros dos, alguien en quien él confiaba, alguien con poder…

– _No puede ser. –_ Susurró Sasori mientras se levantaba de aquel piso. _–Es imposible._

–Es posible, señor. –Confirmó Deidara. –Mucha gente de este lugar se unió para hacerle la vida imposible a usted y la señorita. –Mencionó. –Por ese motivo esta eso ahí. –Señaló la comida. –Solo a ustedes dos le dieron esa mezcla que no sé especificar que es.

– _Si hubiésemos ido a la cárcel. –_ Susurró la pelinegra. _–Estaríamos muertos a esta misma hora. –_ Dijo con horror.

–No solo eso, usted hubiese sido violada. –La señaló. Hinata palideció ante aquello, Sasori lo miró con furia mal disimulada pero Deidara ignoró aquello. –Ese hombre, no es bueno en ningún sentido de la palabra; usted confiaba en él. –Señaló el rubio al pelirrojo. –Pero ese hombre tramaba destruirlo en más de un sentido.

–¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó Hinata. _–No estamos a salvo. –_ Susurró.

–Para eso estás aquí. ¿No? –Preguntó Sasori con burla. –Entonces dinos, Deidara, si es tan grande tu gratitud hacia nosotros dos… ¿Cómo piensas ayudarnos? –Preguntó mirándolo con una risa de superioridad.

–Confía en mí, Sasori. – Pidió. –Hinata. –La pelinegra asintió. –Mientras yo esté aquí, podré ayudarlos. –El rubio se levantó del piso y salió un momento de la habitación. Minutos después entraba con una bolsa que contenía tres lunch. –Cenemos de verdad para cerrar este pacto.

Hinata tomó una manzana que él le otorgaba, sonrió ante aquello.

–¿Una manzana? –Preguntó. –Esto quiere decir que tú eres el diablo y yo soy Eva y este es… ¿Mi edén? –Se burló de aquello. –Y entonces cuando yo muerda esta manzana. –Susurró. –Seré consciente de todo lo bueno y lo malo.

Sasori los observó a ambos comer, ambos comían como si conocieran de toda la vida, se sentó nuevamente y también tomó una de las manzanas que estaban en una bolsa. Se la ofreció al rubio, Deidara lo miró sin entender.

–Nunca seré ganado de nadie. –Se burló. –Tómala. –Demandó con extraña seriedad. –Acepta esta manzana y húndete conmigo. –El rubio tomó de aquella manzana y la mordió. Sasori sonrió complacido por aquello. – Yo soy el diablo y tú eres mi simple títere, Deidara. –Se burló a viva voz. –Yo soy quien hunde a la gente. –Señaló a Hinata. –Pero también sé compartir mi gloria si nadie me falla. –Sonrió orgulloso. –Después de todo, a cualquiera que me traicione le espera el mismo destino, y créeme… Uchiha Madara también recibirá el mismo trato que todo los que me traicionaron alguna vez.

– _Bienvenido. –_ Susurró la pelinegra. _–Espero nos llevemos bien._

 _Existen devociones que hunden, y devociones que salvan._

 _¿Cuál sería esta extraña devoción?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

Sasuke miraba por la terraza la cantidad de transeúntes caminar por las calles, después de que su padre hablara con ellos, no le quedaron las ganas suficientes de querer esperarlo y decirle _Estás arrestado por el asesinato de Hana hace más de veintiocho años._

Le dolía aquello, no solamente por el hecho de que su familia se había hundido, si no porque quizás si su padre hubiese actuado, Hinata no sería lo que es hoy; pero la verdad es que su padre es una basura que dejó que la vida de su hija se marchitara, que mató a una mujer que seguramente estaba enamorada de él, y no conforme con eso, aquella niña nació como resultado de una asquerosa venganza.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿El tiempo se había perdido? Hinat… Su hermana ¿Tendría salvación alguna? Suspiró cansado y avanzó hacia la mesa del comedor, levantó la tapa de su ordenador y tecleó el nombre de la mujer que, según su padre, le había dañado su vida.

Ante sus ojos apareció la imagen de una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos jade, Eunmi Senju, también llamada como " _la gran madre"_ hija legítima de un matrimonio unido por familias. Estudió derecho en la Universidad Central de Japón, tuvo seis hijos, de los cuales actualmente todos están muertos. Su legado fue _"Grande honor a la sangre que corre por nuestras venas"._ Miró con horror la unión de cada familiar en aquella familia, Tsunade no estaba pues según aquel artículo había sido desheredara. Sin embargo figuraban los nombres de Sakura junto con Sasori unidos. Ahora que veía bien aquella foto, Sasori se parecía en gran manera a aquella mujer.

No era simplemente el aspecto, sino aquella mirada… Aquella mirada que te hacía sentir que estabas cerca de tu pronta depuración.

– _Eunmi Senju. –_ Escuchó la voz de Sakura hablar detrás de él. –También busqué información sobre ella. –Confesó. _–Fue quien manejó y planeó todos los matrimonios en esa familia. –_ Susurró. – Sufría esquizofrenia y tenía trastornos bipolares. Aziel sufría de bipolaridad. Mi madre quizás también llegó a tener algún problema de esos, entonces Sasori y yo… –Sasuke la interrumpió.

–Tú estás bien. –Dijo secamente.

– _No lo sabes, nadie lo sabe. –_ Susurró. –Si Sasori es así… –Él la interrumpió nuevamente.

–Sasori es así por la vida que le tocó vivir. –Dijo amargamente apretando los puños. –Tu hermano, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, es una jodida víctima en todo esto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku tomaba en las afueras de un bar, llevaba una botella de brandy en su mano derecha y se tambaleaba entre cada paso que daba. Todo estaba borroso ante él, todo daba vueltas. A lo lejos divisó la silueta de un hombre vestido completamente de negro.

–Hola. –Saludó a aquel hombre. –Estoy jodido amigo, muy cansado y no sé cómo llegar a casa. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

El hombre asintió mientras lo ayudaba a avanzar por aquel camino.

–Mi familia es una mierda. –Dijo secamente mientras caminaba. –Mis hijos son unos desconsiderados todos, Itachi. –Mencionó. – Lo acepté de mala gana cuando la insípida de mi mujer me dijo que estaba embarazada. –Gruñó. – Sasuke, el niño que llegó antes de que se anunciara el nacimiento de mi hija bastarda. –Se burló. –El pobre pensó toda su vida que lo quise, pero no es así. –Rió. –Igual que Hinata, siempre pude mejorar su vida y me callé egoístamente aquello para que la sangre de la maldita esa se manchara de deshonra. –Se carcajeó. – _¿Tú? –_ Susurró. _–Deberías hablarme sobre tu familia._

–Mi familia no es igual a la tuya. –Dijo secamente soltándolo. Fugaku cayó al suelo y tardó un poco de tiempo en poder fijar su vista en aquel hombre. –Sin embargo, siempre quise saber lo que era tener una, sentir los brazos de mi madre, los regaños de mi padre, quizás tener dos hermanos y una hermanita. –Se burló tomando un palo que estratégicamente dejó con anterioridad en aquel lugar. – Mi familia no existe y yo siempre quise una. –Sonrió debajo de aquella máscara. –Tú conoces mi sentir. –Llevó su mano a la máscara y la retiró lentamente. Fugaku abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Nunca había visto aquella máscara, pero a la persona detrás de ella sí la conocía, y muy bien.

– _Tú… No puede s… –_ Lo último que sintió, fue el fuerte golpe de un palo caer en su cabeza.

–¿Me habrás visto, padre? –Preguntó viendo hacia el firmamento. _– Estoy a punto de llevar otra alma a tu paraíso._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento Uchiha. – 3am.**_

Mikoto esperaba bajo la luz de una lámpara en aquella sala de estar, Fugaku aún no llegaba, Itachi había salido a buscarlo pero tampoco daba señales de vida. Sasuke fue quien le escribió diciéndole que la búsqueda que ambos estaban llevando aún no daba resultados. Pero había pasado una hora de aquel mensaje. Las lágrimas corrían inconscientemente por su rostro mientras esperaba la llegada de sus dos hombres.

 _Pero Fugaku nunca regresaría a casa._

 _Y muy tarde Sasuke e Itachi entenderían aquello._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n19.**_

* * *

.

.

Hola 7u7 después de una semana solamente puedo decir que no he muertos (?) *Inserte a Apu de los **_Simpson_** aquí*

Paso para dejar la actualización número 19 de **_Lazos de Sangre._** Pensé que no actualizaría hoy por diversos motivos pero ya llegué a seguir creando traumas (?) Okno.

Tenemos un capítulo que toca la familia en gran manera. Es triste, lo sé pues prácticamente mandé a la mierda toda una familia en un solo capítulo. Pero era necesario, el drama me llamaba y yo decidí hacer caso.

7uuu7

No sé que más decir pues, no sé si me leen y a veces me inspiró tanto escribiendo aquí y soy cruelmente ignorada **_*Cry in spanish y portugués*_**

Ah sí… ¡ ** _Deidara_** apareció! El compañero de Sasori en el anime/manga por fin hace su aparición en este fic. Se nombra a **_Uchiha Madara_** como una amenaza para **_Sasori y Hinata_** _._ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay detrás de ese hombre?

 ** _¿Quién emboscó a Fugaku? ¿Quién se lo llevó?_**

 ** _Respuestas a sus reviews:_**

 ** _DULCECITO311: ¡Hola querida Dulce!_** Pues Aziel terminó prácticamente cumpliendo su propósito. ¿No crees? Se robó a Sakura y Sasori, aunque no logró casarlos, destruyó a mi niño literalmente y no conforme con eso, también destruyo la imagen que Sasuke tenía referente a su familia. Pues con Sakura definir que lo ame no es como que muy acertado pues, creo que más bien también busca esa especie de expiación que Tsunade buscaba, sin embargo Sakura demostró que lo quiso más que su madre y es un punto a favor que ella obtiene. Pues con respecto a la situación de Sasuke con su padre, pues no llegaron a un enfrentamiento, pero todos quedaron marcados por eso. Fugaku era una basura de hombre y merece todo lo que le está pasando. Al fin le di sus minutos de fama a Sasuke, quizás más adelante también vendrán otros momentos badass para el pelinegro, quién sabe(?) Bueno, yo sé pero no diré xD Es amor, retorcido, sucio y enfermizo; pero efectivamente es amor. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review. Espero leerte nuevamente 7u7 Saludos. **_Rosse_**.

Guest: ¡Hola! Emm no, yo no te quiero matar. Yo soy buena ;_; Gracias por tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. **_Rosse._**

 ** _Annie: ¡Hola Annie!_** Pues sé que mi niño pasa malos momentos, pero después de la lluvia, sale el sol(?) Al menos de que caiga una tormenta eléctrica (?) Pues Sasori es de las personas que no conocen el amor y tampoco saben cómo responder a el. Es triste, lo sé. Sin embargo así lo necesito. JAJAJAJA No lo dejaré tranquilo, soy su mamá, puedo hacerlo sufrir hasta que sea bueno (?) Y pues aquí tienes el cuadro familiar Uchiha. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. **_Rosse._**

 ** _LouiseEdwards: ¡Rubia teñida!_** Pues no hay nada que pueda decirte (? Okno. Pienso que era necesario todo lo que puse, ya te di una respuesta previa a este review por lo cual me da flojera responderte otra vez, saludos. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review. Espero leerte nuevamente. **_Rosse_**.

 ** _Arthur: ¡Arthuuu!_** Jajajaja pues ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarlo? No entiendo xD y sí, es un poco tétrica dicha escena pero era necesaria. 7uuu7 Hinata se quedará con Sasori goey, eso te lo aseguro xDDD Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. **_Rosse._**

 ** _MariaFernanda365: ¡Hola Mafer!_** Pues tienes a un muy buen sospechoso. ¿Pero por qué Sai? Me alegra que te pareciera interesante el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. **_Rosse._**

 ** _Yui: ¡Hola Yui!_** Por lo visto eres nueva lectora así que bienvenida. Me alegra que ambas historias te atraparan, me hace sentir muy feliz. Pues es normal que tengas un poco de pena por él, si yo fuera lectora también le tendría pena(?) Me alegra que te guste en serio la historia, también que aceptaras de buena manera que Hinata sea la antagonista. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review. Espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. **_Rosse._**

 ** _Vaniale: ¡Hola Vania!_** Jajaja si, que creo que sos un poco, pero un poco loca (?)xD Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. **_Rosse._**

 ** _Chokobell: ¡Hola Chokobell, tiempo sin leerte!_** Me alegra que retomaras la historia y sí, se que a veces el tiempo juega en nuestra contra. Tienes buenos sospechosos, Sai y Obito dan mucha talla para ese puesto; pero quién sabe :v xDD Y sí, aunque se ve que Sasori es malo, simplemente es una víctima del destino y sus malas elecciones. Jajaja me alegra que te gusten mis fics. Mi mente no es diabólica, es santa y pura (?) Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. **_Rosse._**

 ** _Hikari Takaishi Y: ¡Beta, milagro milagroso!_** Sasori siempre le hará bullying a Sasuke, de ley. (?) Pues ese era el motivo del comentario burlón de mi hijo, que se rieran del emo :v Pues Aziel tenía su muerte segura por meterse con mi hijo, nadie lo manda de imprudente e-e Es algo interesante eso que nombraste, me pregunto porque no lo describí ;_; *siempre se le olvidan las cosas* Pues entender la mente/personalidad/actos de mi hijo es exactamente lo que has dicho, un análisis pero bien extenso e interesante. Quizás lo tomé en cuenta más adelante. Me hiciste reír como estúpida por tus diálogos SS ocultos. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA No hay ensalada. Oieme, ¿Por qué le dices bastarda? Luego la cruela de vil soy yo :v pos quien sabe sobre eso :'v JAJAJA Estúpida. Gracias por tu review, por leerme siempre (?) Espero leerte nuevamente e-e Saludos, **_Rosse._**

 ** _DannaCardona: ¡Hola Danna!_** ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Es un placer tenerte aquí en mi fic (?) Me alegra que leyeras Llamada de Emergencia y este fic, no te preocupes, lo importante es que me has hecho saber sobre tu existencia con este review y lo agradezco mucho. Jajajaja Pues creeme que si yo estuviera en tu lugar como lectora también me hubiese puesto así tratando de adivinar quién era el asesino. Me alegra saber que la historia te atrapó de tal manera :') Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review. Espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. **_Rosse._**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias por hacer que este fic llegara a los 200 reviews!_**

 ** _Gracias por su tiempo y dedicación en dejarme sus pensamientos, me llenan de mucho ánimo y me alegran cada día al leerlos._**

 ** _¡Espero seguir leyéndolos!_**

 ** _Pueden agregarme a mi facebook, el link se encuentra en mi biografía y no, no muerdo (?)_**

 ** _¿Este capítulo merece review?_**

 ** _Espero que sí. ¡Por favor, no se vayan sin dejar su opinión!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Saludos: RosseValderrey._**

 ** _Agradecimientos a quien es mi beta: Hikari Takaishi Y._**

 ** _Lamento cualquier error(?)_**

 ** _Nos leemos en ¿Semana santa? Quizás uwu._**

 ** _Buenas noches._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	20. Bakemonogatari

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Esta historia es continuación de mi fic: Llamada de Emergencia.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **20.**_

 _ **Bakemonogatari.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Hay historias que se mantienen en secreto por temor a lo que las personas puedan pensar de ellas, para él su historia era así, su vida solo se resumía a ser el cazador y nunca la presa, ser siempre aquel que decidía si alguien debía morir, en lugar de morir él.

Por eso lo hacía, por eso se movía en aquel cruel y maravilloso mundo, se movía con el único fin de dar caza a todos sus demonios y si, en algún lugar y tiempo en lo cual eso pasaba, le tocaba caer, por lo menos tenía la certeza de que había llevado almas sucias al eterno sufrimiento.

Es decir al infierno, a uno que seguramente él también tendría la oportunidad de ver, pues no lo negaba. No existía perdón para aquel pecado tan grande que había cometido.

El haber matado a un ángel e inmortalizarlo para siempre a su lado. Aquel era un pecado el cual nunca nadie le daría el perdón.

Es irónico y tonto pues se había condenado por culpa de aquel ángel que se suponía debía ser la luz en medio de su oscuridad.

Era estúpido que aquel ángel, que seguramente descendió del cielo para guiarlo, lo convirtió en eso temido por la sociedad, aquel psicópata que llevaba arrastrando al cuerpo de Fugaku por aquel apartamento. Aquel jodido hombre a quien no solamente va a matarlo, sino que también le enviaría un regalo a aquella familia para que se enteraran que, después de la caída de aquel que llamaron Dios, existía _alguien más_. Alguien que también estaba ansioso por sentir el reconocimiento que todos y cada uno de ellos le dieron a Sasori.

–¿Por qué? –Escuchó a Fugaku preguntar.

–¿Por qué? No lo sé. –Dijo sinceramente.

 _¡¿Mamá?!_

– _Maldición. –_ Susurró llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Fugaku lo miró sin entender. _–Me duele. –_ Susurró con dolor, llevándose esta vez ambas manos a la cabeza.

 _¡¿Papá?!_

–¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó Fugaku. Pero él no le respondió, simplemente siguió retorciéndose por el dolor.

El dolor de recordar aquello.

 _¡¿En donde están?!_

– **No. –** Gritó dejándose caer al suelo. Fugaku pensó que aquel era un buen momento para tratar de soltarse y poder escapar de aquel lugar.

 _Tengo miedo…_

– **¡No! –** Gritó esta vez más enérgico, viendo a Fugaku tratando de liberarse. No lo pensó en ningun momento cuando tomó el cuchillo en su mano derecha y la llevó con toda la fuerza hacia la mano izquierda de Fugaku, cortando así aquella extremidad. El grito que soltó aquel hombre fue tan doloroso, tan alto y tan horrible que él se tapó los oídos pues no quería saber nada más de aquello.

 _Me han dejado…_

– **¡Maldita sea! –** Exclamó. –Cállate. –Pidió. Pero Fugaku seguía quejándose por el dolor causado por la pérdida de su mano.

Y él.

Él simplemente seguía recordando.

 _¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡¿Por qué yo?!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Naruto.**_

Naruto recibió el llamado de Sasuke a las 4:30am. No entendía porque el motivo tan repetitivo y necesario de querer llamarlo a esa hora hasta que su sueño se esfumó y le permitió contestar aquella llamada.

Se levantó rápidamente cuando aquella llamada terminó, se duchó, se vistió, tomó una taza de café que rápidamente había recalentado y se dirigió al apartamento que compartían Sasuke y Sakura, tocó el timbre pero, tal como pensó, nadie respondió a su llamado, por lo que buscó la llave que tenía por cualquier caso de emergencia y abrió la puerta, todo estaba en total silencio, se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke y ahí consiguió a Ino junto con Sakura y Sarada durmiendo. Sonrió inconscientemente pues las tres se veían como si no rompieran un plato pero sabía que detrás de aquellas caras de ángeles se guardaban tres fieras.

Porque sí, Sarada también era una fiera con esa tierna cara y aquellos regordetes cachetes que más de una vez le provocaba pellizcar solo para oírla quejarse y verla enrojecer de la rabia o porque simplemente pellizcaba muy duro.

Suspiró y se fue hacia la cocina, Sasuke le encargó que cuidara de ellas y eso era lo que debía hacer. Empezó a sacar algunas cosas para luego preparar un desayuno cuando vio el computador de Sasuke abierto, le sorprendió pues el pelinegro siempre era ordenado con sus cosas y nunca la dejaba en lugares peligrosos, mucho menos en una cocina. La miró superficialmente cuando la pantalla nuevamente encendió se encontró con una mujer llamada Eunmi y la clasificación y linajes de todos los miembros de la familia Senju.

Cerró aquello pues no estaba en sus planes husmear en cosas que no eran su asunto, solamente tenía lazos con alguien de esa familia y esa era únicamente Sakura, nadie más.

Miró el reloj viendo que eran las 6am, pensó que ya era hora de que esas mujeres se levantaran pero tal parece que aquello no era así, sonó el timbre y aquello le llamó la atención pues si fuera Sasuke, simplemente hubiese abierto la puerta. Posicionó su mano derecha en el arma que tenía estratégicamente escondida y avanzó para abrir aquella puerta. La mirada de fastidio y la sonrisa falsa de Sai fue lo primero que vio.

–Disculpa. ¿Ino está aquí? –Preguntó con cara de sueño atrasado. Naruto rió internamente.

– Está roncando. –Dijo en burla. – ¿Quieres pasar? –Preguntó. –Podemos tener un desayuno en familia. –Dijo carismáticamente.

–No me van los hombres. –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona el pelinegro, Naruto lo miró fijamente antes de que Sai rompiera en risas. –Lo siento, tiendo a ser un poco bromista con esos temas, y claro… Me gustaría saber cómo está Sarada-chan.

–Entonces adelante. –Le animó. –Escuché de Ino que las artes culinarias se te dan bien. –Confesó el verdadero motivo de aquella invitación. Sai rió por lo bajo. –Pues manos a la obra, Sai. –Se burló arrastrándolo hacia la cocina. –Tenemos que preparar un desayuno para cinco por si viene Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital Psiquiátrico. 7:30a.m**_

Sasori miraba de forma aburrida aquel lugar, aunque ya tenía algo de tiempo recluido ahí, era imposible adaptarse al extraño silencio, vacío y "pureza" de aquella habitación.

Aquel hombre que se identificó como Deidara le había dejado algunas frutas escondidas para que no comiera del desayuno horroroso que, como el día de ayer, hoy también le dejaron.

No podía decir que no lo merecía pues sería tan hipócrita de su parte aquello; merecía cada uno de los malos tratos que la vida le daba, seguramente cuando muriera ardería fuertemente en aquellas llamas que se dice nunca se apagan y te atormentan eternamente.

Aunque él ya era atormentado.

Aunque él ya vivía un infierno desde el preciso momento en el cual abrió sus ojos al mundo.

 _¿Quién eres, Sasori?_

Se hacía esa pregunta tantas veces que ya no tenía interés en descubrirlo.

¿Era una víctima? ¿Era un asesino sin sentimientos? ¿Era un loco que se creía Dios? ¿Era lo suficientemente inhumano como para no sentir dolor, pena, resentimiento y angustia? ¡¿Por qué?!

– _Solamente eres tú, no necesitas saber más. –_ Dijo secamente su yo interior. _–Y me tienes a mí. –_ Dijo con orgullo. _–Al final la última carta de triunfo que tienes soy yo, yo y mi retorcida maldita personalidad._

–Siempre has sido tú el culpable de todo lo que me pasa si mal no recuerdo. –Se burló Sasori hablando con la nada. Su _"yo"_ interior rompió en carcajadas ante aquel reclamo.

– _Tú me aceptaste cuando solo eras un niño. ¿Recuerdas? –_ Se burló tomando lugar al frente de él. _– Cuando solo eras un niño y te influencié de tal manera que terminaste regalándole un gato muerto a Dan._ –Rió. _**– ¡La cara de aquel hombre! –**_ Exclamó con júbilo. _**– ¡Por Dios, era tan gloriosa!**_

–Estuviste conmigo desde niño. –Susurró perdido. – Según yo, eras simplemente un amigo imaginario para aquel tiempo. – Se rió.

– _Nunca digas eso. –_ Dijo seriamente. _**–¡Yo no soy algo imaginario! –**_ Exclamó. _**– ¡Soy tú! ¡Somos nosotros dos! –**_ Dijo amargamente.

–Si fueras imaginario, te hubiese olvidado al término de mi infancia, pero sigues aquí, como mi sombra, mi otra piel…

– _Tu otro yo. –_ Sonrió. _–Tu otra identidad. –_ Esbozó una sonrisa sádica. _–La única persona que siempre estará, hasta el último de tus minutos, hasta tu última respiración, hasta que por fin caigas en aquel velo del sueño eterno._

–¿Estarás conmigo cuando el sueño eterno me arrope? –Preguntó con sorna. Él asintió.

– _Ese día ambos dormiremos por fin en paz. –_ Dijo con anhelo.

 _Paz._

 _¿Sería él capaz de encontrar y alcanzar aquel punto neutro?_

–¿Deberíamos ser capaces de ver aquello que llaman paz? –Preguntó.

– _Sí. –_ Afirmó. _–Y cuando eso pase, por favor permite que la luz llegue a mí, Sasori. –_ Susurró. _–Déjame actuar, por lo menos, en mi último show._

–¡¿Por qué?! –Dijo secamente. – ¿Hay algo que quieres rememorar?

– _No_. –Dijo con burla. – _Quiero regocijarme en mi último acto, maldecir a todo el que vea frente a mí. Y sobre todo, quiero hundir al miserable que intentó traicionarnos._

–¿Madara? –Preguntó entre risas. – Ese día tomarás la luz, te lo aseguro.

 _Y rompió en risas mientras estaba solo en aquel lugar, la enfermera que lo vio por la pequeña ventana lamentó el hecho de que alguien tan apuesto como él se hubiese perdido en el limbo de la locura._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata miraba fijamente a la mujer que se encontraba sentada al frente de ella, llevaba un ordenador portátil, una libreta y varios lápices, la miraba con interés mientras ella simplemente comía de unos cambures que Deidara había dejado la noche anterior en aquella habitación.

–Sigo sin entender porqué estás aquí. –Dijo secamente la castaña. –No hay índices de locura en ti. –Mencionó mientras la veía. – Simplemente sé que abusas de drogas. ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con interés. – Tenías una vida perfecta, eres la heredera legítima de las empresas de tu padre, eres médico forense, te ibas a casar, hasta ibas a tener un hijo. ¡Tenías tu vida perfecta! Y ahora ¿Simplemente te reduces a esto? –La miró de arriba abajo. – ¡Ni siquiera estás loca! Solamente estás aquí por la maldita influencia que tienen los apellidos que portas y porque el fiscal, quien para rematar es tu primo, está presionando e insistiendo que este es el mejor lugar para ti.

–¿Puedes callarte? –Dijo con desdén. –Me irritas. –Terminó de comer el cambur viéndola con una especie de burla _. –Sí, me llegué a drogar varias veces. –_ Susurró. –Quería saber que se sentía pero luego terminaba viendo cosas que no sabía si eran reales. –Rompió en risas. – Juro por Dios que una vez llegué a ver a mi padre llamándome. –Sonrió. –Pero era imposible porque _se murió_. –Mintió. – ¡¿Lo sabías?! –Preguntó curiosa. –Él rodó y rodó y pude escuchar cada uno de sus huesos romperse cuando caía. –Rompió en carcajadas. –¿Te cuento un secreto? –Preguntó acercándose. La mujer no se intimidó por aquello. _–Soy capaz de hacer que ruedes por las malditas escaleras de este lugar si llegas a decir algo negativo de mí. –_ Amenazó fríamente, luego sopló aire en su mejilla y volvió a su misma posición mientras tomaba otro cambur. –No estoy loca, pero juego bastante bien con la gente y sé engañar a muchos. –Sonrió dulcemente. –Pues, con esta misma _cara de estúpida_ , engañé a muchos entre ellos mis amigas, mi primo y mi prometido. –Esbozó una sonrisa triunfal. –No soy buena con la gente que se atreve a tentarme.

–El único que debería estar aquí…

–Es Sasori, sí. Porque tiene esquizofrenia, sí. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no soy un peligro para la sociedad que tú _representas_? –Señaló a la castaña. _–Natacha, Oh, Natacha. –_ Sonrió. –Cuando lo veas, si acaso llegas a acercarte, conocerás a un verdadero enigma que seguramente te enamorará y querrás escurrir hasta sacar toda la información posible. – Se burló. –Pero con esa misma cara de ángel que él siempre logra poner, en aquella mente a la cual muchos quisieron entrar, está aquello que él llama _oscuridad_ y que muchas veces sale sin permiso alguno. –Hinata tomó la concha del cambur y la lanzó sin cuidado alguno a la castaña, luego rompió en carcajadas provocando que la mujer se retirara de la habitación _. –Dios, dame fuerza. –_ Susurró con la mirada perdida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de la familia Uchiha. –10:00am.**_

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi llegaron al apartamento, y Mikoto los recibió con una cara evidente de preocupación, la mujer se desilusionó y se aterró un poco al ver que Fugaku no acompañaba a sus dos hijos.

–¿No lograron encontrarlo? –Preguntó la mujer aunque la respuesta era algo obvia.

–Hemos buscado por todo el vecindario, fuimos hasta su actual trabajo e incluso pasamos tres horas sentados en un bar de mala muerte. –Mencionó Sasuke. Itachi pasó de largo directamente hacía la mesa del comedor.

– _Sasuke y yo teníamos la esperanza de encontrarlo sentado en el comedor esperando por nosotros, como siempre lo ha hecho. –_ Susurró. _–Pero ya veo que nos hemos equivocado nuevamente._

–¿Desayunamos? –Preguntó la mujer. –Por favor, esperemos que su padre llegue mientras tomamos nuestro desayuno. –Sasuke asintió pero, antes de aquello, llamó a Sakura para avisar que estaba con su madre.

Sin embargo terminaron de desayunar e incluso formaron varios temas de conversación y Fugaku no llegó. Las horas pasaban y ellos estaban sentados en aquel comedor simplemente sin recibir noticia alguna y sin cambio alguno.

El timbre sonó, llamando y alterando la atención de todos los presentes, la primera en reaccionar fue Mikoto quien salió disparada hacia la puerta y la abrió, lo único que encontró fue una cajita forrada, Sasuke e Itachi llegaron al término en el cual ella simplemente levantaba la tapa de aquella caja para ver qué había dentro. El grito de horror sonó por todo el pasillo mientras la caja cayó al suelo dejando caer también el motivo del grito de la mujer. Las manos de Fugaku estaban en aquella caja. La mujer se dejó caer al suelo mientras se tapaba la boca intentando callar los gritos de dolor que salían, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro mientras Itachi la sostenía y Sasuke solamente observaba aquello.

– _Si sales por esa puerta… Para nosotros estás muerto._

Sasuke apretó los puños levemente mientras una lágrima traicionera descendía libremente por su cara, los gritos y llantos de Mikoto no pararon, es más, aumentaron de tal forma que tanto Naruto como Sai e Ino subieron hacia ellos y se encontraron con aquella escena. Ino llamó por su teléfono a Kakashi mientras que Sai entró en el apartamento llevándose consigo a la mamá de Sasuke e Itachi para poder ayudarla a calmarse. Naruto quiso decir algo a los dos hombres que estaban aún petrificados viendo aquello pero las palabras sencillamente no salían con facilidad.

– _Maldito. –_ Susurró Itachi. Sasuke lo miró sin entender. **– ¡Fue Sasori! –** Exclamó. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke no entendieron su acusación, _–él…_

–Está encerrado en un psiquiátrico con camisa de fuerza incluida, Itachi. –Dijo secamente.

–Puede tener conexiones. –Mencionó. _– ¿Quién más lo haría, Sasuke?_ **¡Dime!** –Exigió. _**– ¡¿Quién mató a mi padre…**_ _perdón_ _ **, a nuestro padre, Sasuke? –**_ Gritó llenó de dolor, Naruto observaba aquello bajo un denso silencio.

–Quizás fue de aquel hombre que todos olvidamos. –Mencionó Ino. –El nuevo asesino que está en las calles.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital psiquiátrico. –Dos horas después.**_

Cuando Neji llegó a la habitación, lo primero que hizo Hinata fue correr hacia él, el amarre que estaba anteriormente en su mano fue retirado por Deidara la noche anterior, Neji la recibió en sus brazos mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

–¿Te han tratado bien? –Preguntó él, ella quiso mentir pero más allá del amarre que tenía su mano, más nada dijo al respecto. – Me han contado que te portas bien, eso me alegra. –La miró como un padre mira a su hija y ella se sintió segura en sus brazos. –Necesito que hablemos de muchas cosas, Hinata. –Esta vez la miró seriamente. Ella asintió.

–Estoy dispuesta a que hablemos de todo lo que quieras, Neji. –Sonrió. – En ti confío plenamente. –El castaño sonrió mientras tomaba lugar en aquella cama, Hinata se recostó encima de él mientras ambos se perdían en el hilo de la conversación, la pelinegra le contó acerca de cómo había descubierto que era hija de Fugaku Uchiha y que eso la convertía en hermanastra de Sasuke e Itachi, Neji escribió algunas cosas en algunos papeles y lo guardó en su portafolio, le explicó que, aunque muchos tenían negativas en que ella estuviese en aquel lugar, él haría todo lo posible para que ella no pisara la cárcel nunca.

–Vino una doctora, se llama Natacha. –Mencionó la pelinegra. –Ella es… –Neji la interrumpió.

–Tiene una especie de interés por Sasori y el enigma que representa. –Hinata lo miró con atención. –Sin embargo el doctor Deidara tiene a Sasori guardado bajo llave, por así decirlo. –Se rió. –No deja que nadie más que él y algunos enfermeros selectos se muevan cerca de su habitación, solo pocas personas están autorizadas para verlo, _entre esas estoy yo._ –Susurró un poco asombrado por aquello. – _Y no sé si es porque tú y yo somos familia, o soy el fiscal que está llevando a cabo este caso y tengo que buscar cierta información, pero ni Sasuke, ni su familia, ni Kakashi, ni Sakura... ninguno puede entrar a visitarlo. –_ Susurró. – También creo que Sasori así lo pidió. ¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó. – ¿Qué interés tiene Sasori en mí, Hinata?

–¿Por qué me preguntas? –Sonrió la pelinegra. –Oh, ya sé… ¿Será porque me acuesto con él? –Bromeó, sin embargo aquello puso tenso al castaño. – Sé que Sasori debe tener algo en mente pero no lo he visto. –Mintió. –Así que, aunque me interese también saber el motivo por el cual Sasori requiere tu presencia, no sé absolutamente nada _y tampoco puedo intuir el porqué de su acto. –_ Susurró sinceramente.

–Entonces solamente me tocará visitarlo. –Suspiró levantándose.

–Eres un Hyuga, Neji. –Sonrió. _–Eres mi sangre y mi familia. –_ Susurró. – No te hará nada… Aunque recuerdo que una vez tuviste un malentendido con Sasori, creo que lo golpeaste. –Recordó vagamente. – Si no es para recordarte aquello, no sé entonces para que quiere reunirse contigo, hermano. –Neji suspiró mientras sacaba de su maletín unos pequeños paquetes de galletas, Hinata los recibió gustosa y lo despidió con un caluroso abrazo. Neji pensó que, en aquel momento, Hinata actuaba como la niña que él siempre se encargó de proteger y que aún seguiría protegiendo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Alrededores del edificio Mercy.**_

Tanto Kakashi como todo su grupo de investigaciones se movieron por todo el vecindario en el cual vivían los Uchiha, buscando rastros del cuerpo de Fugaku, los vecinos estaban aterrorizados por aquello mientras que los perros se movían por cada apartamento, cada piso, cada callejón en busca del cuerpo. Itachi fue sedado por Sai, ya que el mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba diciendo tonterías según Sasuke. Naruto acompañaba al pelinegro mientras que Ino se encargaba de cuidar a la señora Mikoto, en compañía de Sakura y Gaara.

Konan, quien era la actual médico forense, se había encargado de guardar las manos del probable occiso mientras que el grupo forense esperaba a la expectativa por las noticias si por fin se había encontrado el cuerpo o si todavía aquella persona tenía salvación.

–Obito, es bueno verte, aunque no en esta situación. –Saludó Kakashi mientras ambos caminaban en búsqueda de Fugaku.

–Es mi tío y me preocupa de cierta forma el hecho que sus manos llegaran en una caja de regalo. ¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza el que hizo eso? –Preguntó. –Enviárselo a la señora Mikoto, por Dios. _Es una mierda esto. –_ Dijo asqueado, Kakashi suspiró mientras veía a los perros moverse rápidamente por aquel callejón.

–Lo sé, esto es algo triste. –Suspiró. – ¿Cómo has estado? La llamada de Madara me sorprendió, no pensé que trabajaras en lo mismo que yo. Aunque sigues siendo inferior a mí. –Sonrió orgulloso. Obito rodó los ojos y se le escapó una sutil sonrisa; se estaba preparando para rebatir aquello cuando el llamado de alguien lo interrumpió.

– **Jefe. –** Exclamó un joven de cabellera naranja **. – Lo hemos encontrado, Jefe. –** Gritó fuerte y claro. Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar ante aquel llamado pero, antes de que fuera capaz de correr en dirección al cuerpo de su padre, Naruto lo noqueó, dejándolo sin conocimiento.

–Lo siento. –Levantó las manos en señal de paz. –Pero Sasuke no está pensando correctamente y no creo… –Kakashi lo interrumpió.

–Está bien. –Mencionó. – Obito… ¿Podrías… –Obito asintió.

Después de que él se acercara para ver, de aquello no hubo duda.

El cuerpo de Fugaku Uchiha estaba en aquel bote de basura con una carta encima, cuando la forense llegó al lugar tomó aquel sobre y lo leyó.

 _Sigo estando aquí. ¿Por qué se han ido?_

 _¿Por qué me olvidaron?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gaara se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano mientras que observaba como la señora Mikoto dormía, Sakura había dejado al bebé también en aquella habitación mientras que Ino y ella preparaban un té para cuando Mikoto e Itachi despertaran.

Ver aquello le producía un poco de dolor, le recordaba el momento en el cual él, junto con sus dos hermanos mayores y Sasori, preparaba comida para cuando su madre despertará luego de un largo día de trabajo. Aquello le recordaba la familia feliz que él tuvo y que actualmente solo se reducía a un hermano fuera del país, a un primo encerrado en un psiquiátrico y culpado por el asesinato de tantas personas, entre ellas su hermana.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Sakura sentándose junto con él.

– _Lo necesario. –_ Susurró. – ¿Y tú como has estado? –Preguntó. – ¿Lo has visitado? –Sakura lo miró sin entender al principio.

–Oh, no, no he podido siquiera salir del apartamento. ¿Tú has podido? –Preguntó esperanzada.

–Fui hace una semana. –Sonrió. –Lo vi por algunos minutos, jugamos ajedrez. –Sonrió recordando aquello. – Me ganó como siempre.

–¿Te habló de… –Preguntó Sakura pero Gaara la interrumpió.

–Solamente habló de su familia. –Dijo secamente. –De nosotros, Temari, Kankuro, mi tío, mi madre, mi padre y yo.

–Yo soy su familia… –Gaara negó.

–Me caes muy bien Sakura, en serio. –Confesó el pelirrojo. –Pero quienes fuimos los _"hermanos"_ de Sasori, fuimos mis hermanos y yo, su familia _fuimos nosotros_. –Susurró. –Tú nunca llegaste a ocupar ese lugar en su vida, ni siquiera tu mamá. –Dijo secamente. –Mi madre era quien cuidaba de él cuando mi tío decidió llevarlo a casa, Temari era quien lo regañaba y le decía que tenía que estudiar, Kankuro lo llevó a emborracharse una vez a una taberna de mala muerte, yo siempre lo acompañé a observar el firmamento cuando él se sentía solo, fuimos los primeros en acompañarlo en su sueño de querer ser policía, me uní a la policía porque él se había unido a la policía. **¡Y me duele!** –Exclamó. _–Me duele mucho que me traicionara. –_ Susurró. _–Que matara a Temari, me duele. –_ Suspiró. –Pero es mi familia, y no porque alguien me niegue acercarme a él lo haré, no seré capaz de abandonarlo como alguna vez ustedes hicieron. _Yo no... –_ Se levantó dejando a Sakura en aquel lugar. _–Yo no soy como tú, Sakura, ni soy como tu familia. –_ Sonrió. _– Con lo poco que pueda ayudaré a Sasori._

 _ **.**_

Cuando Sasuke llegó al apartamento, Mikoto e Itachi ya habían despertado, Sakura quería hablarle pero el pelinegro pasó de ella, acercándose solamente a su madre, Itachi comprendió la expresión en la cara de Sasuke y simplemente esquivó la mirada mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con querer salir, la mujer simplemente cayó al suelo rota en mil pedazos, aquel día no simplemente habían perdido la esencia de su familia, aquel día habían perdido a su esposo y al padre de sus hijos.

Su mundo se había hecho pedazos mientras que sus hijos la rodeaban en un abrazo y se entregaban al dolor que ahora los embargaba, Ino salió de la habitación de Mikoto con Sarada en brazos y le indicó a Sakura que la acompañara, aunque ella quiso quedarse para acompañar a Sasuke, la rubia se la llevó, convenciéndola de que aquel momento era solamente para ellos tres; que luego ella podría consolarlo.

Pero ahora no. Ahora solamente se necesitaban ellos tres.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me dejaron?!_

Él despertó pasadas varias horas, el sudor cubría su frente aunque el aire acondicionado estaba en su máxima potencia.

Esa maldita pesadilla había regresado a él desde que Fugaku murió en sus manos.

– _¡Déjame! –Gritó él mientras luchaba para que aquel hombre no la matara. – ¡Por favor! ¡Te conozco!_

¿Y que si lo conocía? Se preguntaba mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello? Sasori mató gente que conocía, gente que no conocía. ¿Por qué él no podía matar también a un amigo? ¿A un conocido?

– _¡Mamá! –Gritó el niño. – ¡Por favor, ven a buscarme!_

–Maldita sea. –Gimió por el dolor de cabeza. **–¡Vete! –** Gritó. **–¡Vete de mi vida, maldita pesadilla!**

 _¡¿Papá?! Ven a buscarme, por favor._

– _Los humanos son tan interesantes. –_ Susurró. –Tenemos la maldita suerte de recordar todo cuando menos lo queremos. ¿No, mente? –Se preguntó así mismo. – Un muerto más, quizás conocido. –Sonrió ligeramente con triunfo. _–Maldito Fugaku, nunca pagaste tus deudas. –_ Susurró. _– Era tiempo de que pagaras._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital Psiquiátrico. –Dos horas después.**_

Sasori miraba el techo aburrido, Deidara había hablado con él hace unas horas para avisarle de las posibles visitas que tendría el día de mañana.

Neji y Gaara.

Sonrió agradecido, ellos era a quienes esperaba. Después de todo, con Neji era quien podría confiar algunas de sus memorias y con Gaara se podía decir que era aquello que de verdad representaba su familia.

 _._

– _Bienvenido. –Dijo Sasori secamente. Gaara entró en la habitación._

– _Tu suite me encanta hombre. –Se burló el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba. –Veo que te soltaron. –Menciono señalando la camisa. –Eso me alegra, pensé que era una gran exageración pero nadie me escuchaba._

– _¿Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó._

– _Somos familia. –Sonrió Gaara. – La familia nunca abandona, Sasori._

 _._

 _Y después de un partido de ajedrez en el cual él nuevamente había ganado, Gaara se retiró con el anuncio de que volvería nuevamente al día siguiente._

– _No estás solo. –Susurró. –Soy tu hermano. ¿Verdad? –Sasori lo miró emocionado. – Y te he perdonado._

 _Sasori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

– _Somos familia. –Lo vio fijamente. –Sé que Temari te consideraba como un hermano menor también. –Ambos rieron. – Sé que ella estará feliz que ambos estemos en buenos términos._

– _Perdón. –Susurró con dolor Sasori. – No era yo, lo juro. –Mencionó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. –Es esa maldita voz en mi mente, es este maldito problema que no me deja ver la luz. –Sollozó golpeándose en la cabeza. –Perdón. Perdóname. Yo quería a Temari, yo la amaba, ella…_

– _Ella también. –Susurró convencido Gaara. – Sé que en algún momento, en aquello que llaman paraíso, todos nos encontraremos. –Sonrió. –Y sé que ella te habrá perdonado._

 _._

–¿Estás aquí? –Preguntó Deidara entrando en la habitación, el pelirrojo asintió mientras se limpiaba la cara.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó.

–Haruno Sakura llamó pidiendo cita. ¿Quieres que… –Sasori lo interrumpió.

–Ella es uno de los grandes demonios que atormentan mi vida. –Dijo secamente. _–No quiero verla, ni hoy, ni mañana,_ _ni la semana que viene. –_ Susurró. _–Nunca._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

Cuando Sasuke llegó, se encontró con Sakura en la sala, ella no dijo nada y él agradeció aquello. Simplemente se fundió en un gran abrazo con la mujer que amaba mientras que nuevamente lloraba la pérdida de su padre.

– _Yo le dije. –_ gimió _. –Que si se iba, para nosotros estaba muerto. –_ Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. _– Y está muerto, Sakura. –_ Mencionó con dolor mientras la agarraba de la cara y la veía fijamente. _– Yo... –_ Dijo con dolor. _–Yo simplemente dije aquello y él... –_ Sollozó. _–Él ya no está aquí Sakura._

– _No tienes la culpa. –_ Susurró viéndolo fijamente y decidida. _– Simplemente pasó y no fue porque tú lo dijeras Sasuke-kun. –_ Susurró depositando un beso en su frente. _–Ven, debes descansar. –_ Susurró tomando su mano y llevándolo al cuarto. Sasuke avanzó lentamente mientras se dejaba guiar por Sakura. _–Acuéstate, preparé un té, ya te lo traigo._

– _¿Y Sarada? –_ Preguntó, viendo que la cuna en la cual siempre acostaban a la niña estaba vacía.

– _La dejé con Ino y con Sai. –_ Susurró. _–Necesito atenderte a ti. –_ Sonrió dulcemente.

– _Quiero ser un buen padre Sakura. –_ Susurró. _–Quiero casarme contigo, tener dos hijos más, cuidarlos bien, amarlos y enseñarles que somos una gran familia Sakura. –_ Susurró con dolor. _–Que alguno de ellos sea policía como su mamá y su papá… Como su abuelo. –_ Susurró. _– Que seamos… –_ Sakura lo interrumpió.

– _Seremos una gran familia Sasuke-kun. –_ Susurró ella con una sonrisa.

– _Mi padre me amaba Sakura. –_ Dijo él secamente. _–Yo lo sé._

– _Fugaku los amó, Sasuke. Todo lo hizo por ustedes._

– _Sin embargo a Hinata… Dejó que se perdiera, no la amó y en los últimos días no actuaba como él siempre… –_ Sakura lo interrumpió.

– _Descansa Sasuke-kun; hay otras cosas que debemos hacer más adelante._

 _ **.**_

Sasuke dormía cuando Obito llegó al apartamento, el moreno dijo que se haría cargo del sepelio de Fugaku mientras que sus primos y tía trataban de asimilar la noticia, Izumi también acompañaba a Obito y Sakura se sintió más cómoda con eso.

–¿Y Rin? –Preguntó Sakura. – ¿Es así que se llama, no? –Preguntó curiosa. Obito dejó de escribir e intentó responder aquello pero Izumi se adelantó.

–Mi tía está de viaje. –Susurró la castaña. –Pero creo que pronto la veremos. –Sonrió. – ¿Quieres conocerla, Sakura? –Preguntó con interés. –Ustedes dos se parecen tanto. –El timbre sonó llamando la atención de los presentes, Itachi entró en el apartamento y Sakura agradeció aquello; no sabía cómo llevar una conversación con Izumi y Obito, y tenía miedo de decir algo que a ellos no le agradara.

–Supongo que he venido a ayudar. –Mencionó Itachi entrando.

–Ya está hecho todo, primo. –dijo Obito. _– Lo lamento mucho. –_ Susurró con dolor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n20.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Feliz domingo!**_

 _ **Espero sus vacaciones fueran de mucho provecho.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Bakemonogatari: Significa ''Historia de bestias'' ''Historia del monstruo''**_

El nombre lo tomé por un _soundtrack_ que escuché mientras escribía esto, busqué el significado y me llamó bastante la atención. Pues vemos un poco acerca del pasado del _**asesino serial.**_

Si no se entendió, pues lo diré, el pobre fue _**abandonado en su infancia.**_ Y son otras series de cosas que poco a poco iré revelando. No sé si lo he dicho pero a partir de este capítulo, especulo que sólo quedan ocho capítulos más y es hora de que las dudas y sospechas sobre este antagonista salgan aún más a flote.

Ahora con la escena en la cual el asesino querido corta la mano de Fugaku, obviamente no es simple cuchillo cualquiera. ¿Saben los cuchillos que usan los carniceros? Esos grandes y filosos cuchillos, bueno de ese cuchillo es el que hablo.

No sé que más deba explicar en esto. Cualquier duda saben que la pueden dejar en los _**reviews,**_ que por cierto aprovecharé para responder rápidamente.

 _ **DULCECITO311: ¡Hola Dulce!**_ Espero estés bien. Creo que he logrado que odien a Fugaku Dios mío, lo siento(?) Pues sí, Fugaku es un mal hombre en esta historia, no amaba a nadie, creo que se amaba más a él de lo que pudo amar a Hana, y de lo que pudo en realidad querer a sus hijos. Lo que pasa con Mikoto, es que ella sufre por las dos cosas, por la verdad y porque sus hijos callaron, como madre le duele que ellos callaran aquello y cuando va con Hinata no esperaba que ella cuente aquello de manera tan cruda, simplemente iba con buenas intensiones como toda buena madre, amiga quizás. Stop. Aquí si no lo entendí. ¿Por qué decís que Sasori y Hinata están libres? Siguen encerrados. Deidara es la luz del túnel para ellos, pero no les garantiza la libertad. Con respecto a Madara, un nuevo Uchiha hace aparición y al parecer es malo. Jajajaja quise poner un momento familiar gracioso y eso fue lo primero que vino a mi mente; me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. Rosse.

 _ **CherryBerry04: ¡Hola Cherry!**_ Sí, se quien sos. La función de Madara en este fic poco a poco la irán viendo, no comas ansias(?) No, Mikoto era ignorante de aquello que su esposo escondía. Y nuevamente caemos en esto. ¡No! Sasori no escapó. Deidara es como lo mencione en el capítulo anterior, un amigo de Sasori. De que aparecerán más personajes, creo que sí. Bueno siendo lectora también comprendo los sentimientos en contra de Fugaku y se lo merece, es un perro. Créeme que yo también extraño cuando no actualizo, ustedes me llenan de mucho ánimo. Muchas gracias por leer y por animarte a dejar tu primer review en fanfiction. Espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **DannaCardona: ¡Hola Danna! ¡Qué bueno es volver a leerte!**_ Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. ¿Sabes quién es el nuevo asesino? Omg estas son palabras fuertes. ¿Quién es? xD Madara, querido Madara. Como en el anime/manga, aquí no podía ser bueno, tiene su malicia escondida. ¿Por qué Obito tendría que ver con la muerte de Fugaku? Es interesante lo que decís. Y bueno, sí. Fugaku merecía morir, era una basura, entiendo tu sentir vengativo Jajaja. Oh sí, Mikoto es muy buena para todo lo que le pasó. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review. Espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Chokobell: ¡Hola Chokobell!**_ Me alegra leerte nuevamente. Pues actualmente y según yo; Deidara es bueno. Y sí, es el mismo asesino. Jajaja muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **LouisseEdwards: ¡Hola Louu!**_ Pues es la verdad, destruí una familia ;_; Pero era necesario. Más adelante sabrán porqué. Y en eso tenés mucha razón. Ino con sus palabras fue muy directa habló la realidad. JAJAJAJA Sarada será Sasori junior(?) Okno la niña es buena y santa. ¿Deidara y Madara sospechosos? Quién sabe. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review. Espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Hikari Takaishi Y: ¡Hola betaaa!**_ ¡Se prendió demasiado! Okya. No, se encontraron simplemente por azar honey, no es ningún enamorado xD Son dos perspectivas y momentos diferentes, Mikoto y sus hijos, Mikoto y su esposo, enterarse de aquella forma por alguien que no es directamente de su familia le debió doler, que sus hijos no fueran capaces de darle respuestas claras también. _**#TeamMikotoForever.**_ No merecía eso ;_; Quizás no lo hubiese creído al primer momento, pero después tendría que hacerlo pues ella conocía la historia de Hana. JAJAJAJAJA ¿Yo? ¿Queriendo despistar del asesino serial? Pffff para nada. Pues Fugaku, son muchas emociones no, pero no sé, para mí no tiene perdón alguno y por algo ya murió. Mujer, Sakura y Sasuke aún nada please, cálmate. (?) Sarada será un poco mala con su padre, herencia de su tío Sasori. No recordaran nada, por lo menos aún no. Yo sé que te gusta echarme broma, no es necesario que lo digas. Gracias por tus palabras, por leer y por tu review. Espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. _**Rosse.**_

 _ **Vaniale: ¡Hola Vania!**_ Pues creo que piensas bien sobre Deidara, él es un buen chico que ojala pueda ayudar y no hundir más. Jajaja no es que no me diera cuenta, era respeto xDD JAJAJAJAJAJA Los pelirrojos son bellos please, entiendo tu sentir, por algo es uno de mis hijos uwur. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, espero leerte nuevamente. Saludos. _**Rosse.**_

…

Sin más nada que decir, si el capítulo fue de su agrado, me alegraría mucho que dejaran su opinión en los reviews.

 _ **¡No saben cuánto me alegra leerlas!**_

 _Así que… ¡Espero sus reviews!_

 _ **Mitsuki,**_ _si lees esto. ¡Gracias por volver a leer! Pronto te dejaré la respuesta a tu review en un_ _ **PM.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y leer.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi súper bella beta: Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto, quizás el viernes – Sábado. Cualquier cosa avisaré en mi facebook, el link está en mi biografía.**_

 _ **Bye, buenas noches.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	21. Canto de Ángeles

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Esta historia es continuación de: Llamada de Emergencia.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **21.**_

 _ **Canto de ángeles.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Residencias Rimo.**_

 _¡¿Papá?! ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué a mí?_

 _Mamá…_

 _¡¿Qué hice mal, mami?!_

 _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me han dejado?!_

 _Yo… Yo prometo ser un niño bueno._

 _Jugar con los niños, en lugar de querer creer que hay alguien más en mí._

 _Hablar de la historia del mundo, en lugar de pesadillas._

 _Cocinar con mami y leer el periódico con papi._

 _Entonces…_

 _¡¿Por qué, si lo prometí… Por qué se fueron?!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Despertó pasada las 9am de aquel día, se levantó de su cama, se colocó sus pantuflas y avanzó por el pasillo que daba a la cocina, sacó una caja de cereal, un poco de leche y lo mezcló todo en un bol para luego poder sentarse y comer de aquello.

De niño, su comida favorita para desayunar era el cereal, era práctico, rápido y sencillo de preparar.

Se levantó para sacar algunas fresas del congelador, utilizó un cuchillo de filo perfecto y cortó en 4 pedazos aquella fruta, tomó el fruto y lo incorporó en la mezcla de cereal y leche, agregó unas dos cucharadas de azúcar y se llevó una cucharada grande y profunda a la boca. Cuando iba a probar el segundo bocado, un recuerdo de su infancia pasó velozmente, se sintió nuevamente pequeño mientras _veía_ a su madre moverse por la cocina y su padre leer el periódico.

Se sentía tan real para ser mentira, pero en el fondo él lo sabía. Aquello no era más que un engaño de su mente. Una simple ilusión conectada a un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue su familia.

…

– _¿Cómo te fue en clases? –Preguntó la castaña. El niño, de no más de siete años, bufó molesto._

– _Ellos no creen que mi amigo imaginario existe. –Dijo indignado. La mujer soltó el cuchillo y éste, al caer, hizo un sonido aturdidor para sus oídos. Su esposo quiso ignorar aquello y también el comentario de su hijo. – ¿Papá? –Preguntó el menor. – ¿Crees en mí?_

– _Siempre creeré en ti. –Sonrió forzadamente. – Pero… ¿Has intentado relacionarte con los demás niños, campeón?_

– _No. –Dijo secamente. –Hay un niño, se llama Jason. –Gruñó. –Es un estúpido. –Dijo amargamente._

– _¿Por qué? –Preguntó la mujer animada. Su esposo también quiso saber porqué la fijación de su hijo con aquel niño._

– _Dijo que estoy loco. –Susurró. – No creen en… –El hombre mayor golpeó la mesa, la mujer se sobresaltó mientras el menor se aferró fuertemente al manto de la mesa._

– _¡No existe! –Le dijo secamente el hombre apretando los puños._ _ **– ¡Ese niño que tú dices no existe! –**_ _Le gritó. El menor rompió en llanto mientras se bajaba de la mesa._

– _ **¡Sí existe! –**_ _Gritó. –Está aquí. –Se señaló la cabeza._

– _ **¡Entiende! –**_ _Le gritó el mayor. – No es real._

– _ **¡Sí es real! –**_ _Demandó él tirando el bol con el cereal al piso. –_ _ **¡Yo lo veo! ¡Él me habla! –**_ _Gritó en medio del llanto. – Dice que soy su único amigo y que él siempre estará para mí. ¡Es mi otro yo!_

– _Cállate. –El hombre le dio una bofetada al menor que lo lanzó al suelo y de paso le rompió el labio. El niño lloraba mientras el hombre trataba de calmarse. La esposa veía todo aquello en silencio. –Yo… –El menor lo interrumpió._

– _ **No me quieres. –**_ _Gritó. – Tú tampoco. –Sollozó señalando a la mujer. – Si ustedes me quisieran…_

– _Sí te queremos, amor mío. –Susurró la mujer. El niño se levantó del suelo._

– _Si me quisieran, creyeran que él vive aquí. –Susurró tocándose la cabeza. –¡Él existe!_

…

Rompió en carcajadas mientras tomaba el tercer y cuarto bocado, la verdad es que ahora le importaba muy poco si ellos creían sobre la existencia de su amigo, pues según los hechos nunca creyeron y, no conforme con ello, también lo sacaron _de paseo_ para terminar abandonado en aquel parque, en aquella ciudad que no conocía.

 _Solo... abandonado..._ _a los ocho años de edad._

Terminó su desayuno, levantó los platos para poder limpiarlos, vio en la esquina aquel cuchillo que había utilizado para matar a Fugaku, lo tomó y volvió a lavarlo junto con el cuchillo que había utilizado en el desayuno, secó los platos y los colocó cada uno en su lugar respectivo.

Se dirigió al baño, se desprendió de su ropa, empezó su rutina de baño, pasó media hora en aquel lugar mientras se limpiaba de todas las impurezas que había contraído la noche anterior.

– _Hoy será un día aburrido._ –Susurró con fastidio mientras buscaba qué ropa ponerse. – Quizás deba darme una vuelta por el centro y ver qué consigo de diversión. –Sonrió orgulloso. –O quizás apuntar hacia algo más alto. –Lo pensó un momento pero luego desechó aquella idea. Quizás actuar _como una persona normal_ en aquel día no tendría nada de malo.

…

– _¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó una mujer de avanzada edad. El niño quiso correr pero aquella mujer le dio una extraña seguridad._

– _Mis padres no están. –Susurró asustado. –Se fueron. –Sollozó aún más._

– _Entonces vamos a buscarlos. –Susurró animada. –Quizás ellos también te están buscando y tú aquí, llorando como un bebé. –Se burló. Él rompió en carcajadas._

…

– _Nana. –_ Susurró con algo parecido a la nostalgia. –Si tan solo no te hubieses vuelto tan entrometida. –Dijo secamente. – Quizás hoy estuvieras cumpliendo los ochenta años. Y ella hoy sería mi esposa. –Se burló.

…

– _¿Qué haces? –Preguntó aterrada la mujer. –_ _ **¡¿Qué hiciste?! –**_ _Preguntó corriendo al cuerpo de una joven de no más de 23 años._ _ **– ¡Mi nieta! –**_ _Mencionó con dolor._

– _Ella tuvo la culpa. –Dijo secamente. –Por querer huir._

– _Asesino. –Susurró ella aterrada._ _ **– ¡Eres un asesino! –**_ _Gritó escandalizada abrazando el cuerpo de su nieta. Él rió._

– _Oh, Nana. –Se burló él mientras levantaba una pistola. – Diste justo en el blanco. –Rompió en carcajadas mientras apuntaba y disparaba a la cabeza de la mujer. El cuerpo cayó justo al lado de su nieta. – Dulces sueños, mis amores._

…

Escuchó el timbre sonar, aquello le tomó por sorpresa pues a esa hora no esperaba a nadie. Avanzó lentamente y abrió con cuidado; se encontró con una joven mujer de cabellos azules y ojos de un peculiar naranja.

–Disculpe. –Saludó. –Soy su nueva vecina. –Avisó la mujer con una sonrisa. _–Mi nombre es Konan y me preguntaría si usted podría ayudarme con la llave._ –Susurró con pena mientras subía la llave rota en mano. – Tuve un pequeño accidente. –Él arqueó la ceja, pero luego asintió para salir de su apartamento.

–Manos a la obra, Konan. –Sonrió galante. Quizás aquello sería una buena distracción, o quizás aquello lo hundiría más.

…

– _Seremos felices. –Mencionó la castaña. –Nana bendice nuestra unión._

– _Eso es una gran noticia. –Sonrió._

…

– _ **¡Eres un monstruo! –**_ _Gritó ella con dolor mientras él la sostenía fuertemente de la mano_ _ **. –Aléjate y déjame en paz. –**_ _Gritó desesperada._

– _Vivirás eternamente conmigo. –Susurró él._

– _ **¡Nunca! –**_ _Gritó._

– _Entonces… Tendrás que morir. –Siseó._

…

–¿Vecino? –Preguntó la mujer llamándolo. Él seguía perdido en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos. – ¿Vecino? –Preguntó nuevamente.

– **¡¿Qué?! –** Exclamó en alta voz. Konan se asustó por aquello. _–Disculpa. –_ Se excusó. –Solamente tuve un mal recuerdo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital Psiquiátrico.**_

Neji se sentía incómodo mientras observaba a Sasori dormir, pensó que sería buena hora para visitarlo pero tal parece que el pelirrojo acostumbraba a despertar tarde.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, en realidad Sasori siempre despertaba temprano pero, desde que estaba en aquel lugar, todo en él se había perturbado y de cierta forma había cambiado.

Sasori se movió incómodo mientras susurraba cosas en sueños, Neji trató de entender lo que decía pero las palabras eran murmullos incomprensibles al oído humano.

–Sasori. –Le llamó moviéndolo. El pelirrojo siguió murmurando mientras se movía precipitadamente. Aquello llenó de un extraño pánico a Neji, se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentada y avanzó hacía la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla escuchó la voz del pelirrojo llamarle.

– _Hyuga. –_ Siseó. _–Hyuga Neji. –_ Rió en carcajadas mientras se sentaba en la cama adoptando una postura cómoda para él. Neji lo miró fijamente tratando de buscar alguna señal de peligro, Sasori también lo veía y aquello hizo que una extraña corriente eléctrica atravesara su columna vertebral.

–Sasori. –Saludó el castaño.

–¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó confundido. –No me has hablado así que… ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? –Preguntó en medio de risas.

–Pienso que es mejor que esta visita se dé en otro momento. –Dijo él mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla de la puerta. No había nadie y aquello estaba cerrado con seguro.

–¿Somos amigos? –Preguntó el pelirrojo. Neji negó aquello. –Te diría que me duele tu rechazo pero la verdad me importa muy poco. –Rió. –Estoy interesado en ti por algunos motivos _pero ahora..._ –Susurró golpeándose en la cabeza. –Ahora realmente no recuerdo porqué te necesito. –Se burló de sí mismo. –Siento que cada vez que consumo aquellos medicamentos que me dan en este lugar, todas las pesadillas se alejan y de repente no hay nada. –Alzó sus manos mientras las movía libremente por aquel espacio. –Hay cosas que no recuerdo. –Mencionó con desdén. –Y eso me molesta. –Dijo secamente golpeando el colchón de aquella cama. – El blanco puro de esta habitación me da ganas de vomitar. –Dijo amargamente. –Es tan simple y vacío como toda mi maldita vida. –Rompió en carcajadas.

–¿Qué quieres, Sasori? –Preguntó directamente Neji. El pelirrojo arqueó la ceja. –¿Te cuesta creer que te hablo directamente? –Preguntó.

–Yo maté a Tenten. –Le dijo. Neji chasqueó los dientes. – No fue Hinata. –Confesó. – Ella simplemente limpió la escena.

–¿Por qué me dices esto? –Preguntó el castaño confundido.

–No existe motivo por el cual debas culparla por la muerte de Tenten. –Dijo secamente. –Al único que debes odiar está frente a ti.

– _Yo no odio a Hinata. –_ Susurró él.

–Solamente lo decía por precaución. –Dijo secamente. – Hinata mató a Suigetsu. –Susurró él. –Puedes escribir, estoy confesando. –Mencionó. Neji tomó asiento nuevamente y en lugar de escribir aquello, buscó una grabadora y la encendió. – Yo maté a Yui, Hilary, Veronica, Sami. –Susurró con una sonrisa de burla. – Hinata y yo matamos a Kiba. –Suspiró. –Ella le caía mal aquel tipo que pretendía tomar mi lugar, fue la primera vez que _ambos_ nos vimos involucrados en un asesinato. Mi plan inicial era que ella solamente fuera mis ojos en la policía ¿Sabes? –Sonrió. –Que ella limpiara las huellas y cubriera todos mis actos, diera detalles falsos que hicieran imposible que yo fuera culpado. –Rompió en carcajadas. –Pero las mujeres son tan estúpidas cuando se enamoran. –Dijo secamente mientras se levantaba, aquello llenó de un extraño temor a Neji pero Sasori simplemente caminaba en círculos. – Ella me ayudó a mover el cuerpo hasta el puente. Me dio gracia cuando ella me contaba como Shikamaru, _que en paz descanse,_ –Se persignó. Aquello fue de total desagrado para Neji. – ...y tú trataban de crear un posible perfil sobre mí. –Se burló. – _Agresivo - Pasivo._ –Suspiró. –Lo recuerdo muy bien. –Rió. – ¿Luego quien murió? –Preguntó confundido. –Son tantos muertos que reposan sobre mi espalda que es imposible acordarme de todos. –Se burló. – ¿Mi padre o Suigetsu? –Preguntó. –Cielos. –Rió. –Realmente estoy olvidando mis obras y pecados. –Rió a gusto dejándose caer en el suelo. – Ah, sí. –Exclamó emocionado. –Mi padre, lo maté yo. –Dijo secamente. –Lo crucifiqué y le enterré un puñal en el corazón. –Rompió en carcajadas. –Fue tan gracioso cuando ayudaba a la policía y Hinata me señalaba cosas que yo dejaba mal acomodadas, _en aquel tiempo era amigo de Sakura._ –Susurró. – Luego le llegó el turno a la zorra de Karin, no lo digo por mí, a Hinata le caía mal, y yo tuve que ayudarla en aquello, solo le dimos un susto pero Hinata fue quien decidió matar a Suigetsu. – Rió. –Hombre, tu prima es de temer cuando odia a alguien, pues se le mete entre ceja y ceja, y no hay nadie que pueda luchar contra aquello que se crea aquí. –Señaló su cabeza. –En la mente. –Dijo burlón.

–Luego me atrapaste a mí. –Mencionó él. Sasori negó.

–Hinata fue detrás de ti. –Se burló. _–Fue ella quien te sacó de la carretera, te golpeó y te dejó noqueado mientras te amarraba en aquel árbol. –_ Susurró. –Luego empezó a llorar como toda buena actriz que resultó ser, lloraba tan desesperadamente por ti que hasta yo me creí aquello. –Se burló. –Para ese tiempo Shion, una vieja amiga que ya murió, trabajaba con nosotros. Cada vez que podía, se reunía con Sakura bajo la apariencia de una mujer mayor, con eso buscábamos información en Sakura, algunas cosas que ella callaba y no contaba a más nadie, pobre infeliz, siempre fue hundida por todos lados.

–Y tú desapareciste. –Dijo secamente Neji apretando los puños.

–Ay sí, no me recuerdes eso. –Dijo en risas. –Shion logró darme un buen golpe. –Dijo dramatizando. – Grabamos mi supuesta muerte. –Rió. – Hinata pensó que quitarle cosas a Sakura sería divertido, y yo me dejé llevar por su idea, y Sakura incluso rompió su compromiso con Sasuke. –Se burló. _–Finalmente la había dejado sola pero no duró mucho. –_ Mencionó con fastidio.

–¿Cómo te encontraste con Itachi? –Preguntó con interés Neji.

–Maté a Tenten en tu sala y luego la colgué en tu balcón. –Rompió en carcajadas. Para Neji recordar aquello no fue nada de grato. – Hinata me lo pidió y no pude negarme a eso, la quería tanto en aquel tiempo, por lo menos el " _Sasori consciente y cuerdo"_ cree quererla. Para mí, tu prima siempre ha sido un vil instrumento que llegó en el mejor momento.

–¿Y se supone que son dos Sasori? –Preguntó en burla Neji. Sasori asintió.

–Hay dos entidades en este cuerpo. –Dijo secamente. –Estás hablando con el lado oscuro. –Rió. _– Aquel que mata sin remordimiento alguno. –_ Siseó.

–¿Itachi? Háblame de Itachi, ¿Cómo llegaste a contactarlo después de tu supuesta muerte?

–Itachi sabía que yo buscaba a mi familia, cuando creyó que morí, decidí aparecer un día temprano en la mañana en su apartamento, sabiendo que él iba a trotar, tal como hace todos los malditos días desde que lo conocí, él me vio y pensó que veía un fantasma. –Rió con nostalgia. –Yo le dije que estaba vivo, que logré escapar antes de que me metieran en la camioneta. Al principio él estaba tan asombrado que pensé que no me creería aquello, así que le mostré un moretón y algunos hematomas que anteriormente me había hecho. –Dijo secamente. –Dolió pero valió la pena porque con ello me creyó. –Se rió. –Luego trazamos un plan de captura para el asesino, él estaba feliz pues estábamos trabajando en grupo con Kakashi, y éramos mentes inteligentes.

–Así que esperaste al compromiso de Hinata para atacar. –Susurró.

–Ella me lo pidió así, y yo la complací. –Mencionó despreocupadamente. –Ya el resto de la historia te la sabes. –Susurró. Neji apagó la grabadora mientras que Sasori se sentaba en la cama.

–¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿Qué buscas con esto?

–Quiero que seas consciente que, si llegara a salir de este lugar. –Mencionó. –No serían capaz de atraparme nuevamente, a menos que esté metido en una bolsa negra… _Muerto._ –Dijo secamente.

–Nunca saldrás de aquí. –Siseó con rabia Neji. Sasori se asombró por el cambio de humor del castaño.

– _Cielos. –_ Susurró acercándose a Neji y agarrándolo fuertemente de la mano. El castaño se petrificó en donde estaba sentado. _– Es una pena. –_ Susurró en burla mientras bajaba la mano a la grabadora. –Recuerdo que este botón borra todo. –Rompió en carcajadas antes arrebatarle la grabadora. –Soy un Dios. –Lo miró altivamente. –Soy **tu** Dios y no acepto que simples personas como tú se crean capaces de amenazarme.

–Dame eso. –Pidió Neji, queriendo recuperar la grabadora.

–No. –Mencionó burlón. –Me gustaría escucharme.

–Sasori. –Exclamó.

–Neji. –Exclamó él. **–** _ **Por favor no hagas esto.**_ **–** Gritó mientras se golpeaba a sí mismo. Neji lo vio sin comprender hasta que la puerta se abrió y un grupo de enfermeros entraron en la habitación.

–¿Qué le ha hecho? –Preguntó una mujer escandalizada al ver la cara golpeada del pelirrojo. Neji negó rápidamente pero el pelirrojo simplemente lo miraba con terror. –Salga. –Le pidió la mujer. Neji estaba negado a aquello. **– ¡Le he dicho que salga! –** Gritó. Neji se movió hacia la puerta y lo único que vio fue la sonrisa de burla de Sasori y aquella mirada de superioridad. Avanzó por el pasillo mientras trataba de cerrar su portafolio. Un pedazo de hoja cayó al suelo y aquello le sorprendió pues él no había dejado nada roto dentro de su maletín. Tomó el papel y leyó su contenido.

 _Bienvenido a mi juego._

 _Juega y gana. Ignora y pierde._

 _Ven nuevamente dentro de una semana._

 _Dile a esa mujer… Que también puede venir._

 _Tú sabes quién._

 _Sasori._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Sepelio de Fugaku Uchiha.**_

El cielo estaba de un extraño color azul intenso, casi negro, aquello no significaba más que una tormenta que quizás se aproximaba. Sasuke estaba sentado bajo la sombra de una capilla improvisada, su madre se encontraba a dos sillas de distancia, mientras que Itachi hablaba con el cura que daría las últimas palabras para poder enterrar a su padre. Sasuke observó a lo lejos que Naruto llegaba junto con Karin, aquello le sorprendió pues la última vez que había sabido de ella, estaba felizmente establecida en Japón, la pelirroja lo vio desde lo lejos y se acercó, Sasuke la vio fijamente mientras que ella tomó asiento a su lado.

– _Lo siento. –_ Susurró. _–Tu padre fue… –_ Él la interrumpió.

–Gracias por venir. –Mencionó. –Supongo que es bueno estar rodeado de amigos en estos momentos. – Karin asintió.

–¿Puedo… –Él observó lo que ella veía y negó rápidamente.

–Mi madre no está en sus mejores momentos actualmente.

–¿E Itachi? –Preguntó.

–Supongo que sí puedes hablar con él. –Karin se levantó para luego acercarse al mayor de los Uchiha. Itachi la recibió con un abrazo y ambos se pusieron a hablar. Sasuke supuso que su hermano tendría muchas cosas en mente actualmente.

–¿Y Sakura? –Se sobresaltó por la repentina aparición de Naruto a su lado.

–Está con Ino. –A lo lejos vio que Kakashi se acercaba con dos coronas de flores, el jefe de policía las dejó al lado del ataúd y se acercó a darle el pésame nuevamente a Mikoto. Cuando terminó aquello tomó asiento junto con Sasuke y Naruto.

– _Uchiha Madara, tu tío mandó aquella corona. –_ Susurró. _–Dice que lamenta no poder venir pero actualmente está fuera de la ciudad. –_ Sasuke asintió sin tomarle importancia a aquello. Lo único que conocía de Uchiha Madara es un hombre silencioso y cortante, pocas veces había hablado con él y aquello simplemente fue por llamadas telefónicas o Skype; nunca en su vida lo había visto personalmente.

–El Padre está llamando. –Mencionó Naruto levantándose. Todos los presentes en aquel lugar se acercaron al ataúd y el padre empezó a hablar.

 _Oh, alma caída._

 _Injusta es tu partida mientras los ángeles cantan._

 _Me pregunto yo._

 _¿Existirá el perdón al lugar al cual vas?_

 _¿Serás purificado para la vida eterna?_

 _Canten ángeles y reciban a esta alma._

 _Agiten sus alas mientras lo impuro se desintegra._

 _Permite tu entrada a quien fue esta persona._

 _No lo dejes caer en las llamas que consumen todo._

 _Líbralo del manto del enemigo._

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura, quien se había ubicado a su lado, se sintieron incómodos por aquel verso. Itachi lo miraba desde lo lejos mientras que Mikoto lloraba aquello.

 _Ven a mí, Dios._

 _Ven a mí, Ángel._

 _Luz bendita alumbra mi camino._

 _No me dejes perder en la oscuridad._

Naruto carraspeó incómodo mientras que Ino miraba con extrañeza aquello.

 _Limpia mi alma._

 _Llévame a tu trono._

 _Santifícame hoy._

Kakashi suspiró mientras los hombres encargados de hacer descender el ataúd se ponían en marcha colocando las cosas para acomodarlo en aquel vacío hueco.

 _Canta ángel de la vida y la muerte._

 _Alúmbrame hoy, ya que soy un espíritu._

 _Permíteme morir en paz._

 _Permíteme entrar en tu coro._

El ataúd terminó de descender y los presentes empezaron a arrojar pequeñas flores. Dos rosas blancas cayeron en aquel lugar y Sasuke las vio con extrañeza, alzó su mirada encontrándose con la de su primo y con la de una mujer castaña de cabello corto y ojos marrones.

La mujer avanzó hacia donde él estaba y lo abrazó sorpresivamente. Luego de eso abrazó a Sakura e hizo lo mismo con Mikoto e Itachi. Obito caminó hacía ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

– _Es Rin, mi esposa. –_ Susurró. Sasuke miró a la mujer y curiosamente ella también le veía.

– _Lo siento mucho. –_ Susurró ella con un tono delicado y angelical. –Cuando me enteré de lo sucedido, dije que tenía que estar aquí para apoyar la familia de mi esposo y sobrina. –Sonrió viendo en lo lejos a Izumi.

–Rin. –Saludó Kakashi. La castaña se estremeció ante aquella voz.

–Kakashi. –Mencionó con una sonrisa. –Es muy bueno verte. –Sonrió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después. – Hospital Psiquiátrico.**_

Hinata miraba con curiosidad a Sasuke, quien se encontraba sentado al frente de ella. Cuando le dijeron quién era su visita, aquello la descolocó de gran manera, no pensó que él tuviera algún interés en volverla a ver luego de su estadía en Japón.

–¿A que se supone que debo el honor de tu visita, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó sin disfrazar su curiosidad.

– _Veo que ya estás mejor. –_ Susurró él.

–Me medican tres veces al día y actualmente me están dando una mejor comida que la de los primeros días, estoy bien. –Sonrió. –Pero no creo que de repente se te despertara el instinto de hermano mayor y quieras interesarte por mi estado anímico y de salud.

–¿Tanto te cuesta creer que vengo en paz? –Preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

–Itachi me odia. ¿Por qué tú no? –Mencionó tranquilamente. –Soy el cáncer de tu familia. –Se burló.

–Él no te odia. –Rebatió el Uchiha.

–Oh cielos, fallé en eso. –Se burló.

–Papá murió. –Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –Después de que le contaras la verdad a mi madre… Hubo una pequeña pelea familiar y él salió de casa y no regresó más hasta que lo encontramos muerto. –Mencionó de forma neutra. – Quiero que me respondas sinceramente. –Suspiró. – ¿Fueron ustedes?

Hinata rompió en carcajadas de forma estruendosa, Sasuke trató de disimular su desagrado por aquella situación pero aquello le fue imposible.

– **¡Hinata! –** Exigió.

–Soy una maldita asesina. –Dijo con burla. – Pero yo no maté a mi… ¿Padre? –Se burló. –Sí, eso, _mi padre. –_ Hizo comillas en el aire. –Y tampoco lo hizo Sasori.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó.

–Lo juro. –Dijo secamente la pelinegra. –No tenemos más gente afuera, la estúpida de Ino entregó a Kakuzu e Hidan, ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudarnos. –Suspiró. –No he visto a Sasori desde que estoy aquí. –Mintió.

–¿Sabes por qué no desea verme?

–Supongo que le atormenta tu cara de amargado. –Se burló. –Deberías de estar feliz ya, lo lograste. –Aplaudió. –Encerraste a Sasori, hiciste justicia.

–Hay alguien más ahí afuera esperando... –Hinata suspiró. –¿Lo conoces? –Ella negó. –Hinata. –Pidió.

– _Una sola vez lo vimos. –_ Susurró. –Justamente él acababa de matar a una mujer dejándola caer de un edificio. –Sonrió. – Está loco Sasuke, te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado. –Sonrió en burla. –Quizás éste quiera tomar el lugar de Sasori, ahora que él cayó.

–¿Cómo es? –Preguntó con interés.

–Nunca vimos su cara, la cubre con una horrible máscara. –Dijo asqueada. – Pero es alto, quizás de tu misma altura o unos pocos centímetros más bajo.

–¿Algo más? –Preguntó.

Hinata hizo memoria.

– _No. Más nada que yo pueda decir. –_ Susurró sinceramente. – Solo te digo algo, un consejo... –Sonrió. Sasuke la escuchó atentamente. – Lo mejor para cazar a un asesino, es usar la mente de otro asesino. –Dijo con simpleza. – Mi mente quizás no sea de mucha utilidad, pero Sasori... –Sonrió altivamente. _–Sasori puede intuir y pensar lo mismo que aquel pobre diablo. –_ Susurró. –Él solamente me dijo una vez… _"Vamos a cazar brujas"_ y cuando me di cuenta estábamos sentados en un filoso muro de un edificio de más de 15 pisos y él estaba ahí abajo… Viéndonos y nosotros también lo veíamos, pero había una gran diferencia y era que él era un simple insecto ante Sasori, y lo que Sasori pensó que él haría se cumplió.

–No los sacaré de aquí. –Dijo secamente. Hinata rompió en risas.

–Volverás a mí, cuando uno de los tuyos muera. –Lo vio con burla.

–¿Qué sabes que yo n… –Ella lo interrumpió.

–Intuición. –Susurró mientras con su dedo índice golpeaba su frente. – Intuición y mente criminal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

Sakura se estaba durmiendo cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, Sasuke entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Sakura con interés.

–¿Sarada? –Preguntó él esquivando su pregunta.

–Está dormida. –Sonrió la mujer mientras echaba una fugaz mirada a la cuna. –Estuvo muy inquieta después de que te fuiste… ¿En dónde estabas? –Preguntó ella mientras lo veía.

– _Necesitaba hacer unas cosas. –_ Susurró. –Hablé con… –El timbre sonó interrumpiendo su plática, Sakura se disculpó con él y luego se levantó para ir a ver quién era, la voz escandalosa de Ino fue lo primero que escuchó, luego fue la voz de Karin que llegó a sus oídos. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se volteaba y se disponía a hacerse el dormido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–Quiero conocer a Sarada-chan. –Mencionó la pelirroja. –Pero si está dormida entonces sería bueno irnos.

–¿Uchiha? –Preguntó la rubia. – ¿Está bien?

–Supongo que también está dormido. –Sonrió.

–Toma. –Mencionó Ino mientras sacaba unas cajas de pastillas de su cartera. – Son pastillas para dormir. –Sonrió. –Sai me dijo que se las dieras a Sasuke si presenta algún problema para conciliar el sueño.

–Lo agradezco mucho. –Sonrió Sakura. Ino y Karin se despidieron mientras que ella se disponía a guardar aquellas cajas en la dispensa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura se acostó con cuidado de no despertar a Sasuke, sacó su teléfono mientras leía algunos mensajes que tenía pendiente, Neji le mandaba sus condolencias a la familia Uchiha y se lamentaba por no haber estado en aquellos momentos difíciles.

Se fue a los mensajes viejos y entre ellos distinguió un mensaje de Sasori.

 _De: Sasori._

 _¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?_

 _Gracias por todo._

Trató de ignorar la sensación de tristeza que la invadió luego de leer aquel mensaje, tenía miedo de ir a verlo, miedo de ver su rechazo o encontrar algo que no esperaba.

Quizás él ya no la recordaba, quizás él la odiaba. Quizás…

– _No llores por él. –_ Escuchó la voz adormilada de Sasuke. –Es él quien no quiere verte.

–Es mi hermano.

– _Lo sé. –_ Susurró Sasuke sentándose en la cama. – ¿Desde cuándo sabes la verdad, Sakura? –Preguntó. –Sinceramente… ¿Desde cuándo estás encubriendo a Sasori?

–Tú lo sabes. –Dijo ella sinceramente. –El día en el cual fui hospitalizada por la fiebre.

–Y él sabía que tú tenías conocimiento de aquella verdad. –Ella asintió. –¿Qué más prueba necesita él para entender que tú lo quieres? –Preguntó levantándose. – Eres lo único puro que él tiene Sakura, cuando quieras ir a verlo, iré contigo. –Le ofreció sinceramente aunque esos no eran los verdaderos motivos por lo cual quería acompañarla a verlo.

–Sasuke. –Mencionó emocionada mientras se levantaba e iba a abrazarlo. Él la aferró fuertemente en sus brazos.

– _La familia siempre será la familia. –_ Susurró depositando un beso en la frente de ella.

– _Gracias. –_ Susurró dándole un casto beso en los labios. –Gracias por ser mi familia ahora. –Sonrió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Gaara.**_

Gaara miraba perdidamente la sala de su apartamento.

Estaba solo y aquello no le gustaba.

Aquel _tic tac_ lo trastornaba y le hacía sentir mal, el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido y él aún no entendía porque habían pasado las cosas de esa manera.

Su mente buscaba analizar con profundidad los motivos de Sasori para llevar a cabo la muerte de su hermana y de Shikamaru.

 **¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ella?!**

Desordenó la caja que había sacado del apartamento de su hermana mayor, había una serie de películas que él reconoció, tomó una de ellas y las metió en el reproductor, ante él se mostraron videos de lo que fue su infancia y adolescencia.

Sasori reía como un lunático, Temari lo regañaba mientras le pegaba con una regla, Kankuro dormitaba encima de la mesa mientras que él estaba riendo de las ocurrencias de sus hermanos y primo.

Las lágrimas corrían inconscientemente mientras escuchaba a su hermana hablar.

…

– _Algún día te mataré. –Gritaba la rubia mientras Sasori simplemente la ignoraba. – Cabeza de fósforo. –Le gritó._

– _Gritona. –Dijo secamente el pelirrojo de ojos marrones._

– _Eres horrible. –Le dijo secamente ella._

– _Me amas Temari, soy tu prospecto de hombre. –Se mofó él._

– _Estúpido. –Dijo secamente mientras le lanzaba una libreta._

– _Espero que me mates algún día, Temari. –Susurró con la mirada perdida. –Antes de que él regrese._

– _¿Él? –Preguntaron con curiosidad los tres hermanos._

– _Aquel de quien me escondo._

…

–Estabas solo, perdido y asustado. –Susurró Gaara. –Y creo que soy un imbécil por perdonarte la muerte de Temari. –Dijo secamente mientras lloraba. –Pero estoy solo ahora y nadie más está en casa. –Dijo con dolor. – Eres la única familia que me queda y no permitiré que nada malo te pase. –Su teléfono sonó avisando que había un mensaje nuevo que leer.

 _ **De: Dr. Deidara.**_

 _ **Disculpe la hora. ¿Vendrá a su visita de mañana?**_

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta afirmativa.

 _Él ayudaría a Sasori._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencias Rimo.**_

Él observaba como la mujer de cabellos azules se trasladaba por el pasillo moviendo algunas cosas de la mudanza.

Sonrió complacido por aquello.

Aquella mujer sería su nuevo blanco, si hacía que esa mujer desapareciera, seguramente ahora si le tomarían importancia a su existencia.

– _Seguiré tu gran mente. –_ Susurró él mientras veía una publicación del periódico, a pesar de que los días habían pasado con rapidez, algunos medios todavía creían interesante dar detalles sobre Sasori y sus movimientos dentro y fuera de la policía. –Atacaré al pez gordo. –Sonrió con suficiencia. – Y ellos querrán venir a mí. –Suspiró. –Y estaré aquí esperando por ellos… Esperando por su admiración. Mamá y papá. –Rompió en carcajadas. –Bueno supongo que desde el infierno ellos pueden saber que he llegado lejos. –Rió.

…

– _Hijo. –Susurró la mujer mientras la sangre salía de su boca. – ¡¿Por qué?!_

– _Mamá. –Rió él. – ¿Crees en mí, ahora? –Preguntó secamente._

– _Yo… –Susurró la mujer mientras veía el cadáver de su esposo boca abajo en el suelo. –Nosotros te amábamos._

– _Cállate, maldita mujer. –Disparó contra aquella mujer, justo en el lugar que ocupaba corazón. –Cállate y acompáñalo a él en el maldito infierno._

…

Rompió en carcajadas mientras se dejaba caer en el piso.

– _¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Papá?!_

– _Santa mierda. –_ Susurró agarrándose la cabeza _. – Malditos, aún no iré con ustedes. –_ Susurró con asco.

– _Ven a mí. ¡Déjame salir! ¡Hijo!_

–Maldita mujer. –Dijo secamente.

– _Eres un loco. ¡Él no existe!_

–Maldito infeliz.

– _Ahora seremos una familia._

–Lo siento, Nana.

– _Te amo._

–Y yo también te amaba. –Rió con burla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Canta ángel de la muerte._

 _Canta y llévame en tu manto._

 _Hazme descender y purifícame._

 _Déjame morir en tu magnificencia._

 _Déjame conocer a Dios._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ángeles canten en honor al alma._

 _Canten por la caída de un puro en este impío mundo._

 _ **.**_

 _Y líbranos ahora de la garra del enemigo._

 _Déjame entrar en tu morada._

 _Ángel que hoy sostiene la copa._

 _No dejes que el maligno me tome._

 _Ángel que sostiene el libro._

 _No me dejes aquí._

 _Ángel que toca la trompeta._

 _¿Profetizas la bienaventuranza o profetizas destrucción?_

 _Ángeles que hoy cantan._

 _¿Seré digno de ustedes?_

 _-RosseV._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n21.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No he muertos :'v**_

 _ **Solamente no tengo internet ;_;**_

 _ **Sus respuestas estarán cuando tenga inter nuevamente ;_;**_

 _ **Lamento cualquier error.**_

 _ **Nos leemos después no sé cuando.**_

 _ **#AhorrenParaMiRouterDeWifi;_;**_

 _ **Rosse.**_


	22. Nobodies

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Continuación de: Llamada de Emergencia.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **22.**_

 _ **Nobodies.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hospital psiquiátrico. – 7am.**_

.

.

Sasori observó por más de media hora al hombre que estaba al frente de él. No entendía el motivo de su visita y tampoco sabía cómo pudo llegar hacia donde se encontraba él.

–Uchiha Madara. –Siseó con veneno. – ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

En el rostro del pelinegro se dibujó una fina sonrisa de burla.

–¿Es este tu reino dorado, Sasori? –Susurró con malicia. –Cielos, es tan pequeño que seguramente puedo contarlo y la cifra jamás se me olvidaría.

–Tus pecados hacia mí es algo que nunca podré olvidar. –Mencionó Sasori.

–Tu insolencia en contra mía, es algo que tampoco olvidaré. –Farfulló. – Más aún porque soy quien ha tomado tu trono.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sasori para reír.

–¿Tú tomar mi trono? ¿Eso como sería? Soy un vil asesino que terminó siendo recluso de un hospital para enfermos mentales.

–Y yo soy tu sucesor. –Le volvió a decir él con deliberada burla. – A quien viste en aquel edificio ¿Recuerdas? –Preguntó con burla. – Al que viste aquella noche en aquella azotea, el que mata sin juicio alguno. –Sasori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –Soy yo, siempre he sido yo.

–He sido engañado entonces. –Rompió en risas Sasori. –Has jugado con un Dios.

–Y he ganado ahora. –Se burló alegremente.

–¿Si ganaste, entonces porque estás aquí delante de mí? –Preguntó con interés y duda. –No tienes nada que buscar aquí.

–Solamente quería asegurarme que aún estuvieras aquí, solo, perdido y hundido.

Sasori se encogió de hombros como si aquel comentario no tuviera importancia para él.

– _Estoy aquí esperando que alguien encuentre mi verdadera forma. –Susurró. –_ Que alguien encuentre la cura a mis delirios.

–¿Y ser normal? –Se mofó el hombre. Sasori asintió con felicidad.

–¿Tú lo entiendes? –Preguntó. –Hay alguien más viviendo en mí.

 _¡¿Me creen?! ¡¿Alguien me cree?!_

–¿De qué hablas? –Siseó entre dientes. Sasori aparentó inocencia.

–Él vive en mí y dijo que nunca se iría.

 _Él está aquí. En mi cabeza._

–Estás loco. –Siseó con rencor. –Malditamente loco.

–¿Eh? –Preguntó con una sonrisa de burla. – Pensé que había encontrado alguien que creyera en mí. –Sonrió con malicia.

 _Me dicen loco._

 _Nadie me cree._

 _Papá, mamá. ¡¿Por qué?!_

–Sigues aquí. –Citó Sasori en burla. – Solo, perdido y hundido. –Se burló. –Y no has podido vencerme. –Rompió en carcajadas mientras que Madara se levantaba bruscamente y salía de aquella habitación. – Bienaventurado aquel que habita bajo la sombra del omnipotente. –Mencionó. – Porque para él existe la justicia, y para aquel impío que está fuera de ella. –Calló dramáticamente mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro. _– Caerá la peor de las desgracias. –_ Susurró. –Por lo menos, para aquel que anhela rebelarse en mi contra.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Hinata al ver a Deidara entrar en su habitación. El rubio negó mientras dejaba en la mesa un vaso de agua y la medicación del día.

–Uchiha Madara estuvo aquí. –Soltó de repente. Hinata lo miró con interés mientras tomaba de aquel vaso. –Estuvo con Sasori.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó la pelinegra con duda. Deidara suspiró.

– _Se llevan bien o eso quiero creer. –_ Susurró. – Pero ese hombre, es…

–Un traidor. –Dijo secamente la pelinegra. –Que morirá por tentar a Sasori.

–¿Cómo planean hacerlo si están encerrados aquí? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada el rubio.

–Pronto vendrá alguien a buscarnos. –Sonrió con superioridad. – Y ese alguien será nuestra llave hacia el paraíso.

–¿Quién es? –Preguntó el rubio con interés.

–Mi hermano o mi primo. –Susurró. –Uno de los dos será.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Natacha miraba a través de la ventanilla de la puerta de Sasori, se sentía claramente interesada por aquel hombre, no simplemente por su belleza, porque era muy apuesto a decir verdad, sino que aquella mente que se guardaba celosamente, aquella inteligencia que desarrollaba y que empleó del modo más sucio para, en lugar de salvar vidas como todo buen policía / Detective, terminó arrebatándolas de tal forma que nadie nunca pudo llegar a él. Era un asesino serial organizado y muy seguro de sí mismo, un hombre con fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, un diamante.

Lo observaba mientras esperaba el permiso del doctor Deidara para poder entrar en aquella habitación, él simplemente estaba viendo fijamente la blancura de aquel cuarto.

¿Cómo se sentirá ahí dentro? ¿Estará aburrido? ¿Qué estará pensando aquella asombrosa mente?

Miró a una enfermera sonreírle mientras llevaba la llave que abría la puerta en donde él estaba; cuando ella entró, él ni siquiera hizo el ademan de moverse para verla.

La ignoró completamente por un periodo de diez – quince minutos mientras ella anotaba en el |cuaderno lo reacio que había sido con ella en primera estancia.

–¿Sasori? ¿Me escuchas? –Preguntó ella con un deje de ansiedad y curiosidad. Él se sentó en la cama y fijo su mirada en la de ella, los ojos marrones se encontraron directamente con los azules de la mujer. Natacha percibió rápidamente el desinterés y el fastidio en el pelirrojo. – Soy Natacha. –Se presentó.

– _Tu nombre no es de importancia para mí. –_ Susurró él secamente mientras la seguía viendo.

–Soy doctora. –Mencionó ella sin dar importancia a aquello. Él se encogió de hombros. –Quiero ayudarte. –Sasori rió cínicamente por aquello. Toda su vida estuvo rodeado de personas que quisieron ayudarlo pero nadie pudo, o estaban muertos, o simplemente se habían perdido entre la razón y la locura como le había pasado a Hinata.

–Siempre hubo alguien que quiso ayudarme, y todos han desaparecido por razones que ya deberías saber. –Sonrió. – ¿No causa eso un poco de miedo en ti? –Preguntó. Ella negó y aquello de cierta forma desilusionó al pelirrojo.

–Tienes veintiocho años. – Él negó aquello.

–Veintinueve. –Sonrió. – Hoy los cumplo.

–Eres el primer hijo resultado del matrimonio entre los fallecidos Tsunade y Dan.

–Yo los maté. –Mencionó aquello con gran diversión. Natacha trató de reprimir las ganas de mandarlo a callar, aquello no sería fácil y ella lo sabía, sin embargo no le agradaba ser interrumpida cada vez que intentaba hablar con él.

–Eres el hermano mayor de Haruno Sakura. –Él asintió. – Cuéntame de ella. ¿Por qué anhelabas tanto el ser recordado por ella? ¿Qué había de especial en Haruno Sakura?

–Era mi hermana menor. –Mencionó secamente. – Éramos nosotros dos, siempre íbamos juntos a comprar dulces, yo la defendía de la gente que se burlaba de ella.

–¿Entonces por qué terminaste arrojándola por un barranco? –Aquello sobresaltó al pelirrojo.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó secamente.

–¿Qué pasó por tu mente al momento de lanzarla por aquel lugar? ¿No pensaste en que ella moriría?

Él rompió en carcajadas, él reía de aquello como si ella se lo acaba de recordar.

–Era una estúpida niña. –Dijo distante. – ¿Qué podía hacer para que aprendiera la lección? –Se llevó la mano al mentón en gesto pensativo. –Matarla era muy grave en aquella tierna edad, por lo cual un susto le ayudaría a darse cuenta de dos cosas. –Mencionó levantando dos dedos en el aire. –Una: Yo era, soy y seré el que manda. –Sonrió sádicamente con la mirada perdida. –Dos: Ella debía hacerme caso y no abandonar el juego. –Mencionó secamente.

–Ella solamente tenía cuatro años. –Susurró Natacha. Él se encogió de hombros. – Tú tenías mínimo siete años. –«Seis.» Quiso corregir Sasori, cuando aquello pasó el solamente tenía seis años. – ¡¿Por qué si eras tan pequeño pensabas cosas tan malas? –Aquello le causo gracia a Sasori y no se molestó en ocultarlo, aquella mujer le divertía en gran manera.

–¿Y eso qué? –Preguntó con sorna **. – ¡Soy un maldito loco desde mi nacimiento! –** Gritó. Aquello sobresaltó a Natacha y a un enfermero que estaba en la puerta, ella le hizo una señal para que se quedara tranquilo ya que nada malo estaba pasando. – Pensé que aquello molestaría a Dan y así fue. –Sonrió con malicia. –Amaba joderlo, me encantaba verle la cara de rabieta, asquearlo, siempre pensé que era una porquería de padre y si aquello era capaz de hacerlo sufrir. ¿Por qué no? –Sonrió.

– **¡No estabas loco! –** Exclamó ella. Sasori se sorprendió por el aumento de voz en Natacha. _– Estabas solo, equivocado y perdido._ –Susurró ella como si aquello fuera la solución _. –Albergaste un odio horrible y una sed de venganza en ti, querías hacerles ver a todos lo que sufriste._

Sasori se levantó de aquella cama y la observó de arriba abajo. ¿Quién era aquella mujer que creía que podía entenderlo? Natacha se levantó de igual forma quedando frente a frente, la diferencia entre ambos no era mucho, quizás unos cuatro a cinco centímetros de diferencia. Sasori no pudo negarle a aquella mujer que era valiente. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría tratando de querer intimidarlo a él? Un asesino serial que llevaba encima el peso de más de veinte personas en su espalda.

–Déjame ayudarte. –Pidió ella. – Puedo contribuir contigo y podrás saber con seguridad qué es lo que tienes y como detenerlo. – Sasori la observó por una fracción de tiempo, tenía coraje aquella mujer, pero era estúpida. ¿Ella ayudarlo? Quería echarse a reír en su cara por lo absurdo que eso sonaba, sin embargo cambió la burla en su mirar. Natacha estaba perdida en la paz y serenidad que aquel hombre le daba, no sabía cómo explicarlo y de cierta forma le aterraba aquello. Quería estudiarlo, quería conocerlo y realmente quería ayudarlo, saber porqué se había teñido de negro en aquel mundo, porqué si aquel hombre podía transmitir aquella sensación de tranquilidad, si podía estar tranquilamente bajo aquel lugar, porqué había caído en el mundo de las sombras.

Quizás él ahora sería un hombre felizmente casado con un hijo y una esposa adorable, quizás actualmente estaría junto con su hermana cuidando a su sobrina.

Sin embargo estaba ahí, con muy poca distancia de ella y con una mirada que ella no sabía descifrar con claridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a verla sin decir absolutamente nada? ¿Le divertía intimidarla? ¿Quería jugar con ella? Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacía la puerta, el enfermero que se suponía que debía estar ahí, no estaba, un escalofrió la invadió cuando sintió la mano de Sasori en su mejilla, él volteó su cara para que lo viera nuevamente.

 _«_ _Las mujeres solamente tienen una debilidad._ _»_ Pensó Sasori mientras repartía una sutil caricia por la cara de aquella mujer. Natacha se estremeció y aquello le dio seguridad para lo que pensaba hacer. La castaña lo vio acortar la distancia entre ambos poco a poco, aquello la llenó de un terror inexplicable que la hizo quedarse petrificada en aquel lugar; él simplemente hizo lo inimaginable.

Él la besó.

No le gustaba aquella mujer, en absoluto. Simplemente pensaba que, como Shion o Hinata, ella sería de utilidad si quisiera salir de aquel lugar. La mujer quería ayudarlo y por sobre todas las cosas, también lo deseaba, se había dado cuenta de aquello con una sola mirada, las mujeres eran tontas cuando caían en aquello que se llamaba deseo y que cursimente creían ellas que era amor a primera vista como lo llamó Shion, amor verdadero como lo citó Hinata cuando se convenció que supuestamente nunca había amado al rubio con quien se iba a casar.

Natacha no era diferente de ellas dos y a él, eso le gustaba. Podría hacerle creer que estaba cooperando, ayudarla en sus estudios y de cierta forma adularla, y al final ella terminaría ayudándolo a salir, y si no lo hacía, un muerto más en su historial no lo iba a perjudicar. Quiso reír cuando la castaña se aferró a él en aquel simple beso que seguramente para ella significaba una gran respuesta y que para él solamente significaba un método para conseguir un escape de aquel lugar, creía y a la vez no creía en Deidara, nunca había sido de los que esperaba ayuda de alguien para conseguir las cosas que quería y por eso haría lo que le fuera posible para salir de aquel lugar, si aquello también le ayudaba a saciar ciertas necesidades que como un hombre normal y corriente tenía, bienvenido sea entonces.

Él rompió el beso dejando a una mujer claramente confundida, Natacha se tocaba los labios sin creerlo aún, mientras que él simplemente se aguantaba las ganas de reírse de aquella absurda mujer.

– _Me besaste_. –Susurró ella aún aturdida por la intensidad de aquello. Sabía que tuvo que separarse de aquel hombre y ponerlo en su lugar, pero aquello le había gustado.

– _Lo deseabas._ –Susurró él como si nada. –Y yo también lo deseaba. –Mintió. – ¿Por qué no hacer lo que quería ya que nadie podía detenerme? –Preguntó con tranquilidad.

–Soy tu doctora, esto no puede pasar nuevamente. –Mencionó nerviosamente mientras tomaba las cosas precipitadamente. A Sasori se le dibujó una fina sonrisa en el rostro.

–Pensé que querías ayudarme. –Mencionó con tono dolido.

–¡Quiero hacerlo! –Volteó para verlo. – Pero esto… –Él la silenció colocando un dedo en sus labios.

– _Shhh._ –Susurró cerca de su oído. – _Te dejaré ayudarme_. –Susurró con una sonrisa cargada de maldad. – Seremos tú y yo, Natacha. –Mencionó en tono galante. Natacha tembló a su lado y aquello lo hizo sentir ganador, la dejó irse mientras él se dejaba caer en su cama. –Bienvenida a mí juego. –Sonrió. –Sé una buena participante.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. –Dos horas después.**_

Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama exhausto mientras que su madre seguramente ya iba llegando a su apartamento con la bebé en manos. Sakura no estaba y se había despertado con la sorpresa de que a él le tocaba cuidar al bebé.

Sarada era una niña hermosa, cada vez que la veía trataba de controlar las inmensas ganas que tenía de comérsela a besos o jugar con sus tiernos y gordos cachetes. Algo que se dio cuenta que a la pequeña, no le gustaba.

La pequeña tenía un humor de perros, creo que eso podía decir que era una mezcla entre el carácter de él y el de Sakura. Aunque siempre cuando estaba enojada, quien le tocaba cuidarla y verla era él, cuando Sarada estaba en brazos de su madre, aquella niña se comportaba como un ángel caído del cielo, y para completar aquello, él no podía acercarse mucho a quien sería su esposa porque la pequeña empezaba a llorar molesta.

¡Solo tenía unos meses y ya celaba a Sakura!

¡De él!

Era estúpido seguramente que él se sintiera desplazado, pero aquello era una realidad. Sakura pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo junto con su hija, y cuando estaba libre, estaba tan exhausta que simplemente se tiraba a dormir.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, los pasos de su mujer sonaron por toda la sala, sino calculaba mal, ella estaría en el cuarto en tan solo segundos.

–Sasuke-kun. –Saludó su mujer con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cuna. – ¿Y Sarada? –Preguntó con interés y curiosidad.

–Está en casa de mi mamá, no paraba de llorar y mi madre casi me mataba por no saber comprender a mi hija.

Sakura sonrió mientras se montaba en la cama y caía pesadamente en su duro pecho. Sasuke la abrazó mientras disfrutaba de aquel pequeño momento.

–Estaba en el psiquiátrico. –Susurró ella mientras hacía círculos imaginarios en el pecho de Sasuke. –Tengo cita para ver a Sasori dentro de una semana. –Sasuke asintió.

–Iré contigo. –Sakura se levantó para poder depositar un casto beso en los labios de su prometido, pero Sasuke no tenía las intenciones de terminar aquello así, uso su fuerza para quedar encima de Sakura y deleitarse mientras profundizaba aquel momento. Sakura tanteo por el dorso de Sasuke mientras buscaba la manera de quitarle aquella entrometida camisa, él rió divertido.

–¿Ansiosa? –Preguntó burlón mientras él también se disponía a desabrochar la camisa que ella llevaba.

–Un poco. –Sonrió divertida mientras depositaba besos por toda la cara de Sasuke.

–Entonces, ¿Aprovechamos el momento? –No le dio tiempo de responder cuando su boca ya se adueñaba posesivamente de la boca de Sakura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Él aún dormía cuando Sakura despertó. Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y con eso ella se dio cuenta que había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en aquella habitación junto con Sasuke.

–Es temprano aún. –Gruñó soñoliento mientras que ella se estiraba para levantarse.

–Pronto serán las tres de la tarde, Sasuke. –Susurró la mujer. – ¿A qué hora tu mamá dijo que traería a Sarada? –Él se encogió de hombros.

–Solamente me dijo que Sarada y ella necesitaban un día de abuela - nieta. –Ahogó un bostezó mientras se levantaba a medias de la cama.

–Iré a cocinar. –Susurró la mujer mientras se levantaba completamente de la cama. –Tengo hambre. –Murmuró distraídamente. Sasuke la vio fijamente y ella entendió aquello. –De comida. –Mencionó juguetonamente mientras deslizaba una bata por su cuerpo.

–Supongo que puedo ayudarte. –Bostezó aún mientras se levantaba y buscaba su pijama. Sakura rió mientras lo veía pasearse por la habitación sin pudor alguno por su desnudez. Cuando lo conoció, nunca pensó que algún día ella estuviera en aquel lugar, junto con él, y no conforme con eso, con una hija preciosa. _–Te amo. –_ Susurró ella.

– _Yo también te amo. –_ Mencionó él mientras se colocaba el short del pijama. – ¿Cocinamos? –Preguntó avanzando hacia ella y tomándola de la mano. Ella asintió mientras aportaba un poco más de presión a aquel agarre.

Los momentos de paz eran los más preciados para ellos dos y aquel amor que seguía intacto aún con el pasar del tiempo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital Psiquiátrico. – Un día después.**_

Sasori tenía en mente todo lo necesario para lograr un escape perfecto de aquel lugar, Deidara le había avisado que su hermanita tenia fecha de visita para la semana siguiente, seguramente con ella vendría Sasuke y al igual, Neji.

Eran sus piezas en este tablero de ajedrez y cada jugada y movimiento estaba saliendo a la perfección como él lo había organizado aquella tarde mientras jugaba con Gaara.

Sonrió para sí mismo con magnificencia.

Él era perfecto y la libertad pronto estaría tan cerca de él, tanto así que no le importaba para nada seguir compartiendo algún tiempo con la simple doctora que creía, ilusamente poder ayudarlo.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo y advirtió la presencia de alguien, fingió estar perdido en otro mundo mientras que Deidara hacía entrada en la habitación.

–Me han dicho que manifiestas problemas para dormir. – Mencionó el rubio sentándose en la única silla de aquella habitación. Sasori asintió fingiendo estar perdido en un extraño limbo. – ¿Necesitas sedantes?

–No hacen efecto y despierto cada rato preguntándome qué hora es. –Mencionó secamente. – No veo la luz del día en esta maldita habitación y no sé cuando carajos se supone que sale el sol. ¿Es normal este trato tan indigno hacia mí?

– _Es una habitación de máxima seguridad. –_ Susurró el rubio. – No permití que hubieran policías, por lo cual todo acceso para este lugar está permitido por medio de carnet y un sensor. –Sasori escuchó con atención aquello.

–Supongo que también me debes de tener vigilado por medio de cámaras. –Dijo con desdén buscando que Deidara abriera más la boca y contara más sobre la seguridad de aquel lugar.

– _No hay cámaras en este sector. –_ Susurró. – Confío lo suficientemente en la seguridad de este pasillo como para también monitorearlos a cada segundo. –Mencionó despreocupadamente. A Sasori se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de maldad.

Libertad.

Preciada libertad que estás tan cerca.

–¿Qué visitas tengo planificada para hoy? –Preguntó el pelirrojo queriendo cambiar el tema.

–Natacha pidió cita nuevamente. –Susurró. – ¿Quieres verla?

–¿Se me permite decidir algo? –Preguntó con sorna.

–Supongo que puedes expresar tu incomodidad si es este el caso. Hinata piensa que esa mujer es un problema.

– _Lo que piense Hinata no me importa en absoluto. –_ Susurró Sasori. – Siempre se siente amenazada con la presencia de otra mujer, es una simple estúpida con autoestima baja.

– _Pensé que querías a Hinata._ –Susurró asombrado Deidara. Sasori rió.

–¿Querer? ¿Amar? ¿Por qué le dan tanta importancia a eso? ¿Qué hay de especial en ello?

–Ella abandonó todo por ti, ella te ama. –Le mencionó el rubio como si aquello fuera suficiente, y de cierta forma lo era, pero para Sasori aquel sacrificio no representaba absolutamente nada.

–Primeramente, ella no me ama. –Rió. –Segundo… Yo no la obligué. –Mencionó secamente. – Yo no le apunté con un arma para que ella me siguiera. Ella era nadie antes de conocerme. –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. – Y entonces pensé. ¿Por qué no jugar con ella? –Sonrió con malicia. – Fingir querer a alguien es tan fácil. –Le mencionó despreocupadamente. _– Sabía que si podía poner mis manos en su mente, podía lograr un buen arma que me ayudara en mis planes. –_ Susurró. –Antes que nada soy un buen estratega y muy organizado, la gente que colaboraba conmigo no solamente eran simples conocidos, eran personas que veían en mí a su mesías, el hombre que los había salvado de problemas que tuvieron, Shion, una rubia estúpida que creyó que yo la amaba, era una rata Senju, una loca de aquella familia a la cual debo este maldito genio que me cargo. –Sonrió. –La maté porque ella creía que era capaz de atentar en contra de mi forma de trabajar y como usar mis instrumentos. –Suspiró. – _Pero pensó que yo la amaba, como todas._ –Sonrió descaradamente. – Hinata no era más que un experimento. ¿Qué tanto podía dañar yo a una frágil joven con un futuro brillante? –Rió con sorna. – La hice creer que la amaba y de paso ella creyó también que me amaba. –Sonrió. – Fui su protector y ella también fue el mío, me sirvió para acercarme a Sakura y dar mi golpe final, me sirvió como ojos en la vida de mi hermana. ¿Y qué me pidió ella a cambio? Nada. –Rió como loco. – Ella creía que yo la amaba y por eso hacia todo lo que yo le pedía, dejó a sus amigas por mí, dejó al amor de su vida por mí. –Mencionó burlón. – Perdió a su hijo. – Rió. – ¿Y acaso yo le pedí que estuviera conmigo en todo eso? –Preguntó. Deidara escuchaba aquello atentamente. – ¿Acaso yo la necesitaba de verdad? –Dijo tétricamente. – No. –Rió. –Era y sigue siendo una don nadie en esta vida, y para lástima, también fue un lindo juguete en mis manos.

–Eres un hombre que guarda muchos secretos. –Fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio. Estaba asombrado, aquel hombre que hablaba con él no era el mismo de días atrás, o la falta de sueño le estaba afectando, o simplemente esto era lo que Hinata llamaba _El verdadero Sasori_. –Te dejaré esto. –Susurró. –Son pastillas para dormir. –Mencionó. –El efecto dura varias horas, lo necesario para que puedas dormir la noche entera sin problema alguno.

– _Supongo que debo darte las gracias._ –Susurró Sasori con una sonrisa de superioridad. – Gracias. –Sonrió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Departamento de policía. – Dos horas después.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El nuevo asesino cobra una víctima más._

 _Fugaku Uchiha muere en manos del nuevo asesino._

 _¿Es imitación de aquel que llamaron Dios?_

 _¿Existirá relación alguna entre Sasori y este nuevo sujeto?_

 _¿Quién era él?_

 _ **.**_

Itachi junto con su equipo de trabajo veían los diversos titulares en los medios de comunicación, Kakashi trataba de calmarse mientras que veían que los medios no daban señal alguna de querer detenerse.

–Supongo que el jefe mayor está un poco enfadado. –Mencionó Sasuke mientras soltaba un periódico en la mesa.

Kakashi rió con sorna.

–Uchiha Madara realmente está muy tranquilo para mi gusto. –Mencionó secamente. –En cualquier momento creo que empezaran a rodar cabezas, y siento que la primera será la mía. –Mencionó con una extraña risa.

–¿Los forenses no tienen nada? –Preguntó Itachi. Kakashi negó.

–No sabemos qué piensa hacer ni cómo fue que atacó precisamente a tu padre. Es alguien organizado y me da mucho dolor de cabeza. –Mencionó con fastidio evidente Kakashi.

–Como Sasori. –Susurró Ino. Los presentes voltearon a verla. –Es una mente limpia y organizada. –Mencionó elevando la voz. –No comete errores y lo peor es que nos lleva la ventaja como alguna vez lo hizo Sasori.

–Supongo que es un nuevo enigma de este mundo. –Susurró Naruto.

–¿Pero qué lo mueve? –Preguntó Kakashi. – No simplemente mata a sus víctimas, en algunos casos también hay violación.

–Y es jodidamente limpio y astuto. –Mencionó con asco Karin. La pelirroja decidió integrarse nuevamente en el trabajo y cuando se le dio la opción de trabajar junto con el equipo de Itachi, aceptó rápidamente.

–¿El placer? –Preguntó Ino. – Si las viola es porque busca placer.

– _Quizás le gusta tener el poder y el control. –_ Susurró Karin.

–O solamente es un maldito enfermo. –Dijo secamente Naruto.

–Pero él ataca cuando cree que es el momento perfecto. –Mencionó Itachi. Los presentes prestaron suma atención. –En el momento oportuno para brillar.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó Kakashi. – ¿Por qué llegas a esa conclusión?

–Cuando desapareció Sasori con Sakura. –Mencionó Sasuke. –No hizo movimiento alguno, él estaba esperando, llegamos nuevamente y Sasori es encerrado por todos sus crímenes, la prensa revienta y empieza a salir mucha noticia sobre Sasori y el cómo logró todo lo que hizo, simplemente él…

–Sintió celos. –Completó Ino. –Celos de que la poca atención que había acaparado se fuera de sus manos. Entonces decidió atacar a Fugaku justo en medio de una crisis familiar.

–¿Pero cómo se enteró de ese problema? –Preguntó Kakashi. –Sasuke, Itachi. ¿Quién sabía acerca de la relación sanguínea que tienen ustedes con Hyuga Hinata? –Preguntó.

–Sakura. –Mencionó Sasuke.

–Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. –Mencionó Itachi.

–Rin, la esposa de Obito e Izumi Uchiha. –Terminó Sasuke.

–Sasori también. –Dijo secamente Itachi.

–¿Son de confianza? –Preguntó Kakashi.

–Son Uchiha. –Dijo secamente Sasuke como si aquello respondiera la pregunta ejecutada. – Somos leales entre nosotros. Excepto Sasori, él no es de mi familia, pero no mencionaré nada sobre él.

–Tu padre no fue leal con su familia. –Mencionó por debajo de la mesa Naruto. Sasuke lo miró fulminantemente.

–¿Quién fue el primero en saber sobre la noticia de Hinata Hyuga y su padre? –Preguntó Kakashi con interés tratando de eliminar el tenso ambiente.

– _Nuestro tío, Madara. –_ Susurró Itachi. –Madre le contó apenas mi padre se fue del apartamento.

– _Madara es nuestro jefe, es de confianza absoluta, supongo también que el resto de tu familia lo es. –_ Susurró Kakashi pensativamente. – Dejemos esto a que fue simple azar la selección de Fugaku como una víctima.

Sasuke rió sarcásticamente.

–¿Jugamos a la lotería para saber quién es el próximo? –Preguntó riendo aún.

–No quise decirlo de esa forma. –Se disculpó el mayor. Sin embargo Sasuke no le prestó atención y se concentró en su teléfono. –Si ustedes fueran asesinos. –Preguntó. – ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahorita?

–Pensando en entregarme. –Mencionó Itachi.

–¿Durmiendo? –Mencionó con duda Naruto.

–Soy una mujer sana. –Mencionó Karin. –No me va la sangre. –Mencionó con asco.

–Pensando en mi próxima jugada. –Agregó Ino.

–Matando a alguien. –Dijo secamente Sasuke. – Y no cualquiera. –Meditó lo que Hinata le había dicho anteriormente.

.

– _Volverás a mí, cuando uno de los tuyos muera. –Lo vio con burla._

– _¿Qué sabes que yo n… –Ella lo interrumpió._

– _Intuición. –Susurró mientras con su dedo golpeaba su frente. – Intuición y mente criminal._

 _._

–Alguien que me permitiera ganar un poco más de peso e importancia para los medios. –Mencionó seguro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencias Paradi – Actualmente.**_

El sol brillaba intensamente y le daba un brillo perfecto a aquel lugar, el lago no estaba muy lejos de ellos y eso era lo que más cautivaba su atención.

Hoy era el día.

Él atacaría por fin.

Konan, aquella mujer le serviría para ser exactamente lo que Sasori fue alguna vez, la estrella, el jefe, la luz.

Él único con el poder de arrebatar la vida.

La vio correr emocionada mientras se desprendía poco a poco de sus prendas, no podía negar que era una mujer hermosa, tenía bonitas curvas y le había servido para pasar el rato; como todas en algún momento.

Pero le había cansado, o eso se quería decir él, la verdad es que estaba ansioso de probar nuevamente que tan lejos podía llegar.

La vio sumergirse en el lago de la propiedad, sonrió orgulloso pues aquello había sido uno de sus premios en aquella vida, Nana tenía una linda casa de campo cercana al lago, él había remodelado todo cuando ella murió y cambió el nombre de aquella propiedad por uno ficticio, no le convenía que lo relacionaran mucho con aquellos lugares, mucho menos que su nombre real estuviese de boca en boca.

Era peligroso para alguien de su estatus social.

Avanzó lentamente mientras en su mano izquierda llevaba un filoso tubo, llevaba guantes lo cual lo hacía sentir seguro. Una sonrisa sádica adornaba su rostro mientras imaginaba como la sangre dulce de aquella mujer entraría en contacto con el agua de aquella laguna y así, daría una linda combinación.

¿Qué haría ella? ¿Intentaría huir sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria?

¿Le subiría la estima y su poder se vería superior al Dios que él intentaba derrocar?

Ocultó el tubo lo mejor que pudo y se paró detrás de ella, la mujer estaba tarareando una canción con los ojos cerrados mientras que el agua no pasaba más de su cintura para arriba. Él la invitó a hundirse un poco más en el agua y ella aceptó confianzudamente.

La tenía en donde quería, sola y abandonada en la extraña confianza que ella alardeó tenerle con solo pocos días de conocidos.

Levantó su mano izquierda y con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios la clavó en donde creyó él que estaría uno de los pulmones. El tubo pasó increíblemente fácil, la mujer jadeó por el dolor mientras que él sacaba aquella arma del cuerpo de ella.

– _D-Davis. –_ Tartamudeó ella dándose la vuelta. Él rió ante la expresión contrariada y de dolor que ella expresaba en aquel momento. _– ¿ P-Por… Q-Qué? –_ Gimió mientras trataba de moverse y salir de aquel lugar, él le permitió el paso y vio como el agua y el dolor le impedían salir de aquel lugar.

–¿No puedes correr? –Preguntó cínicamente. –Me aburres. –Dijo secamente. Konan aterrada, intentó hacerlo y con suerte logró a la orilla, sin embargo cayó al piso mientras la sangre salía no solamente de la herida, sino que también salía poco a poco de su boca. Lo escuchó avanzar hacia ella y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió una patada que dio justamente en sus costillas. Gritó de dolor pero aquello a él no le importó.

– _P-por f-favor. –_ Suplicó. Él rió.

Se dejó caer encima de ella mientras levantaba el tubo en el aire.

–Una cosa más. –Dijo seriamente. –Ya que vas a morir. –Konan dejó escapar una lágrima. – Deberías saber mi nombre. –Clavó el tubo nuevamente, esta vez en la parte de su abdomen, la mujer gritó con sumo dolor mientras él reía sádicamente arriba de ella. _–Soy Uchiha Madara. –_ Sonrió. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – Sí, aquel que te asignó para trabajar con el departamento de Kakashi. –Rió con sorna mientras elevaba nuevamente el tubo. _–El gran jefe mayor. –_ Rió con locura mientras clavaba nuevamente aquel instrumento en aquella mujer.

No se conformó cuando sintió que el pulso de la mujer había desaparecido, la apuñaló con rabia y con placer mientras la sangre lo bañaba. Aquello no fue tan divertido, simplemente porque aquella tonta mujer no opuso resistencia alguna, sin embargo haberla matado seguramente le garantizaría la gloria.

Y eso era lo que él más quería en aquel momento.

Se levantó del piso y llevó consigo aquel tubo para luego llevárselo a casa. Tomó el teléfono de la mujer y desbloqueó en segundos aquello. Se dirigió a una famosa red social y tomó una foto de su obra, con ello etiquetó a quienes creyó necesario y luego de que se publicara, lanzó lo más lejos que pudo aquel celular. Escuchó el sonido cuando cayó al agua y sonrió.

–Buena chica y muy ardiente. –Mencionó con burla. –Lástima que ya no nos volveremos a ver.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – Actualmente.**_

Sasuke descansaba en la sala cuando advirtió que su teléfono, junto con el de Sakura vibraron al mismo tiempo. Aquello le pareció curioso pues si necesitaban algo de ellos, simplemente debían enviar el mensaje a uno solo de ellos, no era necesario escribir a los dos.

Tomó ambos teléfonos y vio que era una notificación de Konan, aquello le pareció más extraño aún, pues él no tenía trato directo con aquella mujer. Desbloqueó su teléfono y abrió aquella notificación. Se quedó helado cuando vio aquello.

Era Konan ciertamente.

Pero estaba muerta.

Bañada en sangre.

El mensaje de la foto era una carita feliz acompañada de unas palabras.

 _ **¿Quién soy y cuando piensan prestarme la atención que merezco?**_

En su teléfono rápidamente llegó un mensaje de Kakashi con una orden exacta.

 _ **Muévete ahora Uchiha, pensaste exactamente lo que él haría.**_

A su mente nuevamente llegaron las palabras de Hinata como una especie de burla.

Ella tenía razón, para atrapar a un asesino, era necesaria aquella retorcida mente de la cual pensó, nunca más trataría ni necesitaría.

Sasori.

¿Pero él de verdad querría ayudarlos? ¿Qué le garantizaba que aquello no era una trampa más de ellos dos?

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Sakura. Él se levantó, la aferró violentamente en un abrazo y la besó fuertemente en los labios. – ¿Sasuke? –Preguntó aún más confundida.

–Regresaré pronto. –Sin decir más salió de aquel apartamento llevándose consigo ambos teléfonos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 22.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chan chan chan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola. It's me.**_

 _Paso por aquí dejando la actualización número 22 de Lazos de Sangre._

 _Con esto solo tengo algo que decir, y es que solamente quedan cuatro capítulos para el final de esta historia._

 _Final definitivo. Quizás, puede ser. Lo más probable es que sí._

 _._

 _Revelación de última hora:_

 _Uchiha Madara es el malo de la historia._

 _._

 _No sé si lo vieron, pero en facebook puse un spoiler con emojis en donde claramente había un policía más una carita mala._

 _El malo era el que estaba al frente de todos ellos._

 _¿Por qué creen ustedes que Madara nunca llamaba la atención sobre el caso?_

 _He aquí la respuesta._

 _._

 _Konan muere._

 _Sorry bae._

 _._

 _Sasori no hace más que buscar los medios para salir de aquel lugar. ¿Lo logrará?_

 _Pinche Natacha, aléjate de mi hijo e.e_

 _._

 _Sasuke, pobre de él, tu familia es una joya al igual que la de Sakura x'D_

 _._

 _Sé qué Sasori a veces es un poquito confuso, pero creo yo, que más de uno debe saber que yo siempre he dicho a la única persona que Sasori ama verdaderamente. Aunque mi trabajo sea despistarlo de ello, Sasori ama es a su hermana, a más nadie._

 _Por algo buscaba su reconocimiento._

 _Ahora, que en aquellos trayectos de búsqueda, se encontrara con algunas mujeres, ya es normal, supongo que se aferrara a creer que verdaderamente podía sentir amor._

 _Pero no, él es malo. ¿Recuerdan? Su mejor arma es mentir y engañar._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias a las cuatro personitas que dejaron su review._

 _Les dedico este capítulo a ustedes:_

 _ **DULCECITO311**_

 _ **Vaniale**_

 _ **DannaCardona**_

 _ **LouisseEdwards**_

 _ **Sus respuestas, por PM.**_

 _Gracias por sus reviews y por no pasar de largo e ignorarme x'D_

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado._

 _¡Dejen su review!_

 _Es el mejor regalo para los fickers, lo crean o no._

 _Saludos, nos leemos pronto._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	23. Las dos piezas del rompecabezas

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **23.**_

 ** _Las dos piezas del rompecabezas._**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **1 semana después…**_ – _**Hospital Psiquiátrico.**_

Sasori observó por una larga fracción de tiempo aquellas pastillas que Deidara le había dejado. Miró la ventanilla de la puerta, el mismo enfermero de todos los días estaba ahí, tenía una cara de fastidio con visibles ojeras.

Sonrió para luego levantarse y acercarse un poco. Tocó levemente el vidrio de la puerta para llamar la atención de Nathan, así se llamaba o, por lo menos, ese era el nombre que decía en su camisa.

Era un joven más bajo que él, tenía los ojos marrones y el cabello negro, su piel era de tez canela, bostezaba mucho por lo cual pensó que llevaba mucho tiempo cuidándolo.

¿Lo cambiarían o se quedaría él todo el día cuidándolo?

Cuando el enfermero por fin se dio cuenta del ruido, Sasori rodó los ojos con fastidio. Él abrió una especie de ventanilla en aquel vidrio que le permitió escucharlo.

–¿Se te ofrece algo? –Preguntó con poco interés.

–Dime la hora. –Le dijo secamente y sin ánimos de ser amable.

El enfermero arqueó la ceja y sonrió con burla.

– _Pobre_. Debe ser difícil no saber cuándo es de día. –Se rió. Sasori le prestó poca importancia a ello. – No me provoca decirte. –Soltó sin más.

– _¿Eh? –_ Sonrió Sasori. – Ciertamente que es jodido no saber cuándo es de día y cuándo es de noche. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que sé perfectamente? –Preguntó con cara de inocencia. El enfermero lo miró.

–¿Ser un loco? –Preguntó.

Sasori rompió en carcajadas.

–Sé muy bien como se retuerce la gente cuando muere. –Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro. – Oí lamentos cada vez que mi mano pasaba por algún cuerpo, escuché súplicas cuando yo sonreía y ellos me miraban aterrados. –Suspiró. – ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa también sé? –Preguntó juguetón. Nathan estaba pálido. –Sé muy bien cuando será el día de tu muerte.

– **¡Estás loco!** –Le gritó el enfermero. Sasori lo vio fijamente con una clara sonrisa de burla.

–Y tú te has burlado de este loco.

– _Son las doce del medio día. –_ Carraspeó.

–Igualmente sé cuando morirás. –Sonrió él mientras le daba la espalda y se dejaba caer en aquella cama. _–Todos van a morir. –_ Susurró perdido en el vacío.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Natacha llegó pasada las doce y media de aquel día. La mujer llevaba consigo un recipiente con jugo y algunos dulces, aquello lo tomó por sorpresa pero inconscientemente agradeció a cualquier Dios que estuviera escuchándolo en aquel momento.

–¿Eso qué es? –Preguntó con _"desinterés"_ Natacha sonrió.

–He traído un poco de jugo este día para que podamos hablar mejor. –Sonrió dulcemente.

–Eso es bueno supongo. –Dijo secamente él mientras veía fijamente aquel líquido. Su mirada se fue rápidamente hacia donde estaban las pastillas que Deidara le había dejado.

De cierta forma, el haber triturado aquellas pastillas hasta que solo quedara polvo, fue una gran idea.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás Dios lo estaba ayudando. Sonrió para sí mismo, quizás era irónico, pero en aquel momento sentía la ayuda divina de alguien.

 _¿Eres tú, el verdadero Dios que desea ayudar a un vil pecador como yo?_ Pensó él mientras Natacha hablaba de algo a lo cual él no prestaba atención alguna. La vio disculparse y levantarse para luego salir de la habitación. Miró rápidamente aquel recipiente y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, sacó aquella bolsita en donde el polvo de ocho pastillas estaban, se acercó al jugo y vació todo su contenido en el, luego acomodó todo como si nada hubiese pasado y esperó a que ella volviera a aparecer.

–Hoy tienes muchas visitas. –Le mencionó animada la castaña. –Viene tu hermana junto con tu cuñado. –Le sonrió. Sasori asintió. – ¿Quieres jugo? –Preguntó sirviéndose un poco para ella. Sasori esbozó una fina sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué no invitas al enfermero que tome con nosotros? –Preguntó con inocencia. A Natacha le brillaron los ojos.

–¿Quieres socializar con más gente? –Mencionó emocionada. –¡Eso es tan bueno! –Exclamó mientras tomaba del jugo. –Iré a decirle que pase un momento con nosotros. –Y la vio levantarse y prácticamente obligar a Nathan para que entrara en aquella habitación. El enfermero se sentó reacio al lado de él, pero cuando Natacha le ofreció de aquel jugo, cambió completamente su actitud.

– _Idiota. –_ Siseó entre dientes.

–¿Dijiste algo, Sasori? –Preguntó la mujer. Él se encogió de hombros sin tomar importancia a aquello.

–No es nada. –Mencionó secamente. – Veo que solamente has traído dos vasos. –La mujer se ruborizó completamente y sirvió un vaso casi lleno para dárselo a él. Sin embargo él declinó. –No me gusta ese jugo. –Mintió lo mejor que pudo. –El sabor es raro, quizás puede ser por esa marca, nunca llegué a comprarla. –Se encogió de hombros con naturalidad. Entonces Natacha se disculpó y aseguró que para la próxima vez, traería otra marca de jugo.

« _Si tan solo hubiera otra próxima vez._ »Pensó él mientras los veía a ambos reír mientras intentaban sacarle conversación. Quizás pasaron dos minutos, nunca lo sabría con exactitud, pero empezó a darse cuenta que Natacha parpadeaba rápidamente como intentando mantener los ojos abiertos. Miró de soslayo a Nathan y vio que veía fijamente algún punto en la nada de aquella habitación.

– _Tres. –_ Mencionó con una sonrisa. Natacha se llevó las manos a la cara. _–Dos. –_ Nathan intentó pararse pero no pudo. _– Uno. –_ Nathan cayó al piso y seguido de él, cayó Natacha.

Sasori solamente los miró con superioridad mientras una fina sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Se levantó, tomó el juego de llaves de aquella puerta y seguramente también de las otras puertas de aquel pasillo. Le quitó la camisa del uniforme a Nathan y se deshizo de la que él llevaba, se colocó también la bata de Natacha y miró en dirección a la cartera de esta, revisó hasta que consiguió dinero y unas llaves de carro. Tomó los carnets de ambos y se acercó a la puerta. Miró por última vez al par que dormía en aquel piso.

– _Gracias. –_ Susurró con burla. –A ti por entretenerme. –Le mencionó a Natacha. –Se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer y le otorgó una pequeña caricia. _–A ti por ser un completo imbécil. –_ Pateó a Nathan en el estómago, el joven gimió por el dolor más no se despertó. –Es hora de irme a casa. –Avanzó hacia la puerta y abrió ésta, activó entonces todos los cerrojos y avanzó lentamente, primero para comprobar si era verdad que no habían cámaras. Cuando se dio cuenta que Deidara había dicho la verdad, avanzó confiado hasta que se encontró con la primera puerta. Vio que había una ranura por la cual debía meter alguna de las credenciales, decidió meter el de Nathan y pasado unos segundos la puerta se abrió. Miró de soslayo el lugar y luego salió.

Caminó por donde él creyó que debería estar la salida de aquel pequeño laberinto en el cual lo habían metido. Vio que había otra puerta y leyó el nombre de Hinata. La miró por un pequeño tiempo y luego una sonrisa de maldad se dibujó en su rostro _._

– _Lo siento Hinata. –_ Susurró pasando al lado de la puerta. _–Pero tú, puedes pudrirte en este lugar, eso ya no me interesa. –_ Rió con ganas cuando la puerta al frente de él se abrió.

Avanzó cuidadosamente por aquel pasillo esquivando los posibles lugares en donde Deidara pudiera estar. A solo unos pasos más se encontraba la salida, solo un poco más y de verdad estaría afuera.

 _Libre otra vez._

Salió y buscó rápidamente el estacionamiento, no supo con exactitud cuál sería el carro de aquella mujer por lo cual solamente apretó el botón y esperó aquel sonido que identificase al carro. Vio un carro rojo en la esquina con las luces prendidas y avanzó hasta el mismo. Abrió la puerta y se metió en el auto como si fuera suyo. Lo encendió y miró por última vez aquel lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dejó el carro en donde creyó él que sería buen lugar, un barrio de mala muerte en donde seguramente el carro desaparecería pieza por pieza antes que lograran encontrarlo. Hizo una seña con la mano y paró un taxi, éste se detuvo rápidamente y Sasori solamente le otorgó la dirección.

Al llegar al sitio indicado, pagó con el dinero que le había robado a Natacha y se quedó viendo aquella casa con una pequeña sonrisa.

– _Hogar, dulce hogar. –_ Susurró sereno mientras trataba de recordar en dónde había dejado guardada la llave que siempre escondía en alguna de las matas de adorno. Cuando la vio, la tomó y se acercó a la puerta, el gruñido de un perro fue lo primero que escuchó. _–Braun. –_ Llamó. El gruñido cesó rápidamente. Abrió la puerta y un pit bull negro se le lanzó prácticamente encima. _–Braun, amigo. –_ Le dijo tiernamente mientras el perro se encargaba de lamerle la cara. – Que desastre tendrás en el jardín. –Rió. El perro por fin lo dejó levantarse para que pasara a la casa.

 _Aquella casa en la cual vivió su infancia con sus padres y hermana._

 _Aquella casa a la cual llevó a Sakura._

 _Su verdadero hogar._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. –Dos horas después.**_

–¡¿Estás viéndome Sarada? –Preguntó el pelinegro mientras la niña rompía en risas. – ¡¿Quién es la más linda?! –Preguntó. –Tú, por supuesto. –Sonrió dándole muchos besos en la cara. La pequeña bolita de grasa rió.

–Sasuke-kun. –Le llamó Sakura. – Estás consintiendo mucho a Sarada. –Le recriminó.

–Tú haces lo mismo. ¿Por qué yo no? –Preguntó. –Debo aprovechar que ella no está contigo.

–¿Celos, Uchiha? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Él asintió.

–Supongamos que los Uchiha somos un poco… dominantes y celosos. –Mencionó como si nada. –Y… De cierta forma esta es una pequeña batalla entre mi hija y yo.

–Pero si yo los amo por igual. –Le dijo ella muerta de risa.

– _¡Pero pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo!_ –Le recriminó. –Y cielos, Sarada entiende que debes pasar tiempo conmigo. ¿Verdad bebé? –La pequeña niña lo miró seriamente. – ¡¿Sarada?! –Preguntó y, ante sus ojos incrédulos, ella empezó a llorar.

–Vamos a llevar a Sarada con tu mamá. –Le recordó mientras terminaba de recoger algunas cosas. –Llegaremos tarde al hospital. –El pelinegro asintió mientras trataba de calmar el llanto de su hija.

Definitivamente esa pequeña niña no lo quería.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital Psiquiátrico.**_

–¿Sakura? –Preguntó con cierta duda el castaño.

–¿Neji? ¡Hola! –Saludó. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con interés.

–Tengo cita para visitar a Sasori y luego para ver a Hinata. –Mencionó. – ¿Tú?

–Vengo por lo mismo. –Sonrió. – Pero solo visitaré a mi hermano, con Hinata tengo cita otro día.

–¿Muchas emociones para un día? –Mencionó despreocupadamente. Sakura asintió.

–Digamos que sería muy fuerte para mí.

–¿Sasuke no te acompaña? –Preguntó el castaño.

–Sí. –Sonrió. –Está justamente con tu prima.

–¿Con Hinata? –Preguntó. – ¿Por qué debería él estar ahí? –Sakura lo miró sin entender.

–Son hermanos. ¿Recuerdas? –Preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

–Pero pensé que Sasuke no sentía el más mínimo interés en hablar con Hinata.

–Para que veas que las cosas cambian. –Le guiñó el ojo. Una enfermera se acercó a ellos y los guió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Sasori, para Neji aquello era conocido, pero para Sakura no, y el ver que Sasori estaba tan recluído de los demás le causó una especie de dolor.

Él no simplemente estaba solo en aquel lugar, él estaba recluído como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, como si aquello que habita en esa habitación fuera _el mal en persona._

Y quizás sí lo era, no podía disfrazar las cosas que Sasori había hecho, pues ella misma las había vivido, pero tampoco podía negar que él solo era un simple humano.

Un simple humano que sentía también y que al igual que todos, también lloraba, también sufría.

–¿Sakura? –Llamó Neji tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos. – Hey. –Llamó.

–Lo siento. –Se disculpó. – ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó.

– _Ya vamos a entrar al pasillo del cuarto de Sasori. –_ Le susurró. – ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó.

–Lo estaré cuando vea a mi hermano y sepa que él está bien. –Sonrió dulcemente.

Pero aquello no fue lo que encontró cuando llegaron a la habitación, la enfermera a cargo soltó la carpeta de observaciones y se llevó las manos a la boca, Neji se quedó de piedra al lado de la puerta y ella. ¿Qué sentía ella? ¿Qué podía decir de aquello?

En el cuarto sí había alguien, es más, habían dos personas. Pero ninguna era su hermano.

La enfermera corrió hacia los cuerpos para revisarlos, ella vio que suspiró con alivio, algo que le hizo creer que aquellas personas estaban vivas, sin embargo aún quedaba una interrogante. ¿En dónde estaba Sasori ahora?

–Tenemos un código rojo. –La escuchó hablar por una especie de comunicador parecido al que llevaban en la jefatura. –El sujeto del ala norte desapareció, repito. _El sujeto del ala norte desapareció_. –Informó nuevamente. –Cierren todas las puertas, ventanas, portones. –Ordenó. –Avisen al doctor Deidara y al Jefe de Policía. –Suspiró.

–Yo soy policía. –Mencionó Sakura. La enfermera enarcó una ceja suspicaz.

–No eres de confianza para realizar esto. –Le dijo secamente. Sakura intentó responder aquello, pero Neji le interrumpió.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí la doctora Natacha? –Preguntó.

–Desde las doce. –Susurró aterrada la mujer. –Ya de nada sirve. –Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –Él… Él seguramente ya se fue.

–¿Nadie vigila a mi hermano? –Preguntó indignada.

–Sí, ese chico que está ahí. –Señaló la mujer. –Pero yo pensé que…

– **¡Todos ustedes pensaron que con uno sería suficiente! –** Gritó Neji fuera de sí. Sakura y la enfermera se sobresaltaron. **– ¡Los engañó! –** Exclamó. _–El muy hijo de… –_ Se contuvo. _–Está libre ahora, y es su culpa. –_ Mencionó secamente para luego salir de la sala. Sakura miró fijamente a aquella mujer y luego las dos personas que estaban en el piso.

–Lo siento. –Fue lo único que pudo decir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

– _ **¡Hermanito! –**_ Gritó Hinata aferrándose en un abrazo a Sasuke, el pelinegro rodó los ojos mientras trataba de quitársela. _–Oh, Sasuke-kun. –_ Le reprochó. –Yo que pensé que ya habíamos creado el lazo familiar. –Hizo un mojin de burla.

–Sabes para que he venido. –Le dijo secamente.

–¿Para darme mi carta de libertad junto la de Sasori? –Sonrió.

–Necesito más información. –Le dijo secamente.

–Y yo necesito ser libre, si hablamos de necesidades, la mía es más fuerte que la tuya, hermano. –Dijo secamente. –Si no consigues que logre salir de aquí, no tengo ni la menor intención de querer ayudarte.

–Hina… –Fue interrumpido, una enfermera entró en la habitación un poco alterada y se los quedó viendo, detrás de ella venían Neji y Sakura, Sasuke los miró tratando de entender por qué motivo estaban en aquel lugar, pero antes de que lograra preguntar, la enfermera habló por un comunicador.

–El sujeto del ala sur sigue en su lugar. Solamente desapareció el sujeto del ala norte. –Aquello hizo que tanto Sasuke como Hinata miraran sin entender. La enfermera salió y en aquella habitación solamente quedaron ellos cuatro.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Sasuke.

–De todo y nada. –Dijo secamente Neji.

– _Sasori escapó. –_ Susurró Sakura.

– _Imposible. –_ Susurró Hinata. – **¡No mientas!** –Exclamó.

–Es la verdad. –Dijo secamente Neji. –Él logró escapar hace dos horas y nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

– **¡Pero me dejó! –** Gritó fuera de sí. –Sasori se fue sin mí. – Exclamó aún sobresaltada. _– Nunca me dijo nada de esto, él simplemente... –_ Se dejó caer en el piso mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara para poder taparla. – Es mentira. –Sostuvo con fuerza. _–Él no se pudo ir si mí. –_ Susurró. – _Siempre hemos sido nosotros dos._ **¡Siempre!** –Gritó.

–Al parecer ya no es así. –Dijo secamente Sakura. Hinata la fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Si? –Mencionó con burla. – Cielos Sakura. –Rió. –Que tonta eres.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó. – La única que mando a la mierda su vida, sueños y metas por el hombre equivocado fuiste tú. –Rió levemente. –Así que, de cierta forma, la tonta eres tú.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencias Rimo. – Dos horas después.**_

 _Noticia de última hora: Akasuna no Sasori, escapó del hospital psiquiátrico._

 _Nuevamente el Dios de la muerte está libre._

 _Sasori en libertad. ¿Se avecina el caos?_

 _Un nuevo asesino y un Dios que quiere reclamar su trono nuevamente._

 _¿Es esto algo que temer?_

Apretó la lata de refresco que tenía en la mano. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número del incompetente de Kakashi, la llamada cayó directamente al buzón y maldijo mientras lanzaba el teléfono en contra de la pared más cercana.

–Maldito. –Exclamó con frustración y rabia. –Eres un maldito, Akasuna no Sasori. –Gritó caminando hacia una mesa y tirando todo su contenido al piso.

Se revolvió el cabello desesperado mientras veía a todos lados. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Izumi. Él la miró fijamente y una sonrisa se apoderó de su cara.

–No. –Sonrió. –Pero está a punto de pasar, querida Izumi. –Le sonrió. Cuando la pelinegra se dio cuenta, aquel hombre se había lanzado prácticamente encima de ella.

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó asustada. – **¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!** –Le gritó con dolor mientras él trataba de sacarle la camisa.

– _Cállate Izumi y sé una buena niña. –_ Le susurró cerca del oído. _–Compláceme, de eso depende tu vida._

– **¡Somos familia!** –Le gritó ella desesperada mientras trataba de detenerlo.

–¿Y eso qué? –Preguntó en burla él. –Eres bonita, no tanto como lo fue ella, pero… No estás mal.

– **¡Hazlo por ella!** –Gritó con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. _– No me toques, por favor. –_ Suplicó. Pero aquello en lugar de hacerlo retroceder, encendió una llama de poder obsesivo y enfermo en él.

–Amo cuando la gente suplica. ¿Sabes? –Le guiñó un ojo cuando logró que la camisa saliera. – Te sientes tan grande y los que suplican tan pequeños. –Izumi jadeó. –Y sientes que todo alrededor de ti desaparece tan rápido y eres el que controla el tiempo.

– _Por favor. –_ Le suplicó. _–Estamos juntos en esto. Yo… –_ Él la miró fijamente por un momento. _–Por favor vuelve en ti._

–¿Me estás diciendo loco? –Preguntó alterado mientras le dirigía una mirada fría y vacía de cualquier sentimiento.

– _N-no. –_ Jadeó ella _. –Y-yo… ¡Yo nunca…_ –Él la interrumpió tomándola fuertemente de la cara.

–¿Tú también piensas que estoy loco? –Llevó sus manos al cuello de la pelinegra e hizo presión. Izumi jadeaba tratando de buscar el aire, pero nunca pasó. **– ¡Yo te recogí de la calle!** –Le gritó mientras la mujer se ponía pálida. – **¡Yo!** –Le gritó. – **¡Te di mi maldito apellido!** –Siseó con veneno. – **¿Me pagas de esta forma, Izumi?** –Le gritó. La pelinegra lo golpeaba para que la soltara, pero él era más fuerte que ella. – _Eres una maldita perra que vi tirada en el piso. ¿Lo recuerdas?_ –Le recordó con burla. **–Una niña sin casa, sin familia**. –Le gritó. – **¿Y esto me das?** –Le recriminó. – **¿Esto es lo que merezco después de tenerte conmigo todo este tiempo?** –Le gritó. – _**¡¿Por qué?!**_ –Mencionó dolido. _– ¡¿Por qué todos quieren rechazarme ahora_?! –Preguntó con dolor mientras la pelinegra cerraba poco a poco los ojos. – _Termínate de morir._ –Se levantó del piso en donde la pelinegra estaba. – _De todas formas no eres gran cosa, solamente una pobre infeliz más en mi lista._ –Le dijo secamente para luego retirarse. Más tarde vería qué haría con aquel cuerpo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Antigua residencia Haruno.**_

Braun corría por todo el jardín mientras él se encargaba de limpiar el desastre que aquel perro había hecho las últimas semanas.

–Braun. –Le llamó. El perro salió corriendo a su encuentro. –Sentado. –Ordenó y el perro obedeció. – Cielos Braun, ¿Por qué hiciste tanto desastre? –Le recriminó como si el perro fuera capaz de responderle. – Nana no ha venido a verte desde hace muchos días supongo. –Le mencionó. El perro ladró. –Por lo menos descubriste el lugar en donde guardo la comida. –Sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro. –Eres un gran amigo y me hubiese puesto muy triste si ya no estuvieras aquí. –Sonrió.

Se levantó y avanzó dentro de la casa, el perro lo seguía para arriba y para abajo, llegó a su dormitorio y en este fue directamente al guardarropa. Sacó de este una peluca de color negro y unos lentes de contacto color verde, ropa limpia y un par de zapatos. Tomó su bata, algunos artículos de higiene personal y avanzó hacia la ducha.

Después de aquello, daría una vuelta por la zona del enemigo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital psiquiátrico. – Una hora después.**_

Deidara entró en la habitación de Hinata y la observó por una larga fracción de tiempo, la pelinegra estaba sentada en una esquina en posición fetal mientras que todo a su alrededor estaba desordenado.

–Comprendo que te sientas traicionada.

–¿Comprender? –Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa. – **¿Tu puedes comprenderme?** –Le gritó. _**– ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Nadie puede! –**_ Exclamó. **–¡Me dejó! ¡Soy su Luz!**

–Nunca lo fuiste, Hinata. –Deidara se sobresaltó por aquella voz, volteó para ver quién era y se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules. –Solamente fuiste un juguete en sus manos. –Le dijo secamente.

–¿Usted qu… –Deidara quiso preguntar pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

–¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó viéndolo fijamente. –Nosotros ya no tenemos relación alguna. –Le recordó.

–El trabajo me trajo aquí. –Le dijo secamente. –No creas que tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

–Pero antes pensabas que yo era lo ideal para ti, y perdías mucho tiempo conmigo. –Le sonrió juguetonamente. – ¿Qué se siente ahora? –Preguntó con interés. – Haber perdido el tiempo con la persona equivocada. –Sonrió con burla.

–No sé, dímelo tú. –Le dijo secamente. –Perdiste el tiempo y tu vida con el hombre equivocado. –Sonrió. –Y ahora estás aquí, sola y hundida. –Sin decir más se fue. Hinata dejó caer una lágrima.

– **¡Lo siento**! –Gritó. – _ **Perdóname, yo no quise… –**_ La risa del rubio llegó hasta sus oídos.

– **Es muy tarde para pedir perdón, Hinata.** –Gritó él. _**–No hay nada que pueda salvarse.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dos horas después.**_

–¿Estás segura que no sabías nada? –Le preguntó seriamente Neji. Hinata miró con recelo a Sasuke y a su primo.

–Lo juro. –Le dijo sinceramente. –No sabía absolutamente nada sobre esto.

–¿Algún lugar a donde él pudiera ir? –Ella negó. – ¿Es en serio?

– **¡No lo sé! –** Exclamó. – _¿Contento?_ Mandé a la mierda mi vida por él, y ahora es que caigo en cuenta, que lo único que sé de Sasori, es solamente lo que él se encargó de decirme, del resto; no sé nada, **¡Absolutamente nada! –** Gritó.

– _ **¡Hinata! –**_ Le exigió Sasuke. **– ¡Colabora!**

– **¡Te estoy diciendo que no sé! –** Gritó nuevamente. **–Solamente sé que, me dejó en este maldito lugar. –** Le gritó fuera de sí. **–Que dejé todo por él, que arruiné todo. –** Le gritó. _– Y estoy aquí… Sola y hundida._

–¿Qué crees que hará? –Preguntó. Ella calló. – **¡Habla de una vez!** –Exigió con tono brusco.

–Ira por él. –Le dijo secamente. –Por el nuevo asesino.

–¿Sasori sabe quién es? –Preguntó Neji. Hinata asintió.

–¿Y tú? –Le preguntó Sasuke. – **¡¿Lo sabes tú también?!**

Hinata rompió en carcajadas.

–Sácame de aquí y te lo diré, Sasuke. –Sonrió.

–No puedo. –Le dijo él entre dientes. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

– _Por favor. –_ Le suplicó Neji. Hinata lo ignoró mientras se pegaba contra la mesa.

– _Quiero morirme justo ahora. –_ Susurró. _– ¿Puedes matarme, Sasuke-kun? –_ Le pidió aquello como si se tratara de un simple favor.

–Estás loca. –Le dijo.

–Y sola. –Le recordó ella. –Malditamente sola en este mundo.

–Fue tu elección. –Le recordó duramente Neji. Ella suspiró.

– _Llévame a casa, Neji. –_ Le suplicó. _–Sácame de aquí, por favor. –_ Sollozó de repente.

–No puedo. –Le dijo él. –De verdad yo no… –Sasuke lo interrumpió.

–Si te saco de aquí… ¿Serías capaz de colaborar con la policía para encontrar a Sasori y el nuevo asesino? –Le preguntó. Ella lo miró fijamente.

– _Lo juro. –_ Susurró. _–Te ayudaré a hundirlos, pero ayúdame. –_ Le suplicó. Él asintió.

–Estás loco. –Exclamó de repente Neji.

–Pero ella es lo único que tenemos para poder llegar a Sasori. –Mencionó. –Para bien o para mal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencias Rimo. –Actualmente.**_

Izumi corrió lo más rápido que pudo, le había costado poderse levantar de aquel piso frío en la cual la habían dejado, pero necesitaba sobrevivir, necesitaba ayuda. Miró a su alrededor mientras el miedo palpitaba fuertemente en su corazón. Tenía poco tiempo, eso lo sabía, pero quizás algo podía hacer.

Logró salir de la habitación y con poca audacia y rapidez, emprendió rumbo hasta la salida.

 _Todo estará bien, puedo hacerlo._

Y empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo por aquel lugar, reconocía las calles, pero no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla, cuando sus fuerzas no dieron para más, escuchó un fuerte grito detrás de ella. Entonces todo se alarmó dentro de sí y la fuerza que antes no tenía, apareció repentinamente ante ella, corrió lo más que pudo y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, sin ver a su alrededor, recibió un fuerte impacto de un carro que la llevó directamente al frío piso. _Madara_ observó atónito aquello mientras el carro se detenía y un pelirrojo bajaba de este.

–¿Dejando escapar la presa? –Preguntó divertido Sasori mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la mujer en el piso. – _Cielos, juro que he visto esta mujer antes. –_ Susurró. –Esos rasgos son tan… _asquerosos_. –Mencionó con cierto asco.

–¿Disfrutando la libertad, Sasori? –Preguntó en burla.

–Quizás. –Sonrió sentándose en el cuerpo de la mujer.

– _ **¿Qué haces?**_ –Gritó sobresaltado. _**– ¡La estás pisando!**_ –Exclamó furioso.

–¿Y eso que tiene? –Mencionó con desdén. _–La vas a matar. –_ Susurró sin emoción alguna.

– **¡¿Yo?! ¿De qué hablas? –** Gritó corriendo hacía el cuerpo de la mujer. Sasori lo miró sin entender. – _Izumi, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?_

– **¿Qué mierda te pasa?** –Le gritó empujándolo al piso. – **¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!** –Le preguntó incrédulo al verlo llorar por la mujer postrada en el piso.

– _No. Yo no… Yo no quise. ¡Fuiste tú! –_ Señaló. **– Asesino… ¡Eres un asesino!** –Gritó.

– _Cielos, de verdad estás loco._ –Esbozó una sonrisa de burla mientras hundía el peso de su pie en el abdomen de la mujer. Sangre salió de su boca y _Madara_ gritó por el horror.

–Ella, ella era buena. **¡¿Por qué?!**

– **¡No me jodas! –** Gritó exasperado Sasori. **– ¡Tú querías matarla!** –Le gritó. –Solamente te quité el placer de hacerlo.

– **¡Ella era mi prima!** –Gritó. _–Yo… –_ Sasori lo volvió a empujar y esta vez quedó por un largo tiempo en el piso.

– **¡No seas idiota!** –Le gritó esta vez dándole una patada. – **¡¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpido?!** –Gritó fuera de sí. – _**¡¿A mí?!**_ –Sonrió. – _¿Qué? ¿El loco que vive en ti se perdió y ahora está el niño bueno?_ –Rompió en carcajadas. – _Santo cielo, Dios bendito. ¿Por qué no traje mis armas para poder joderte como se merece?_ –Meditó en voz alta. _–Jodida buena suerte que tienes_. –Le sonrió.

– _ **¡¿Quién eres?! –**_ Le preguntó con dificultad. _**– ¡¿Quién soy yo?!**_

– _Tú serás un simple muerto más agregado a mi lista._ –Mencionó con burla el pelirrojo antes de subirse a su carro y marcharse del lugar. _–De eso estoy completamente seguro._ – Susurró al vacío.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n23.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Hola! ¡Nueva actualización!_

 _Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior._

 _¡No saben lo lindo que es saber que aún están conmigo!_

 _Creanme que leerlos en reviews, aunque sean pocos quienes lo hacen, ayuda en mi día a día, me llenan de una emoción grandísima y me hacen olvidarme de ciertas cosas que son incómodas._

 _Las respuestas a sus reviews serán por PM:_

 ** _DannaCardona._**

 ** _Maria Fernanda365_**

 ** _Vaniale._**

 ** _LouisseEdwards._**

 ** _DULCECITO311_**

 ** _¡Muchisimas gracias por leer y su review!_**

 _Excepto este:_

 _ **Guest:** ¡Hola Guest! No. ¡no mueras! ¿Después quién me sigue leyendo? :'c Muchas gracias por dejar tu review. ¡Lo agradezco mucho!_

.

.

.

Por cierto... ¿Quién se esperaba la traición de Sasori hacía Hinata? _**7u7**_

JAJAJAJAJA.

¿Qué pasará ahora entre estos dos?

No...

¿Qué pasará ahora entre el _**Madara y Sasori**_?

¿Hinata colaborará con la policía de verdad?

¿Es necesaria Hinata afuera?

¿Que creen ustedes?

.

.

.

Me alegraría leer su opinión sobre ello, aunque no lo crean, las tomo en cuenta.

.

.

Pueden agregarme a mi facebook, aparezco como _**Rosse Valderrey.**_

Y también pueden darle ''Me gusta'' a mi página '' ** _Rosse Valderrey - Fanfiction_** ''

.

.

.

Agradecimientos a mi beta que me ignora: _ **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

Saludos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

 _ **Rosse.**_


	24. La sombra de un Dios

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **24.**_

 _ **La sombra de un Dios.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Sasori se dejó caer en la comodidad de su cama mientras veía el noticiero. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro cuando la reportera mencionaba lo hábil que podía llegar a ser.

.

« _Es un hombre astuto de cierta forma, una mente brillante que nuevamente pone en jaque a la policía estatal._ _» –Mencionó la reportera con una palidez en rostro que fácilmente podía ser igual al color pálido de los muertos._

 _«Quizás puede estar burlándose de todos nosotros justo ahora, es un jodido genio. » –Declaró uno de los chismosos que estaban en aquel lugar. – «Y no sé si estoy diciendo esto con miedo, o con admiración. »_

 _«Creo que el papel que representa como Dios, le queda perfectamente. ¿Qué mortal posee tal inteligencia? ¿Por qué no nos protege en lugar de asesinarnos? Ciertamente es un Dios, pero no es bueno. No es benigno, más bien, es como la fruta del árbol de espino, no es amargo, ni muy dulce, ni mucho menos venenoso, pero aún así; nadie lo recoge… Nadie le quiere. »_

 _._

–Qué pesada esa mujer. –Mencionó secamente mientras veía a la mujer seguir hablando. – ¿Es que ella cree que sus palabras pueden dolerme? –Preguntó ácidamente mientras tiraba el control directamente al televisor. – **¡¿Crees que me importa lo que puedas pensar de mí, tú, estúpida mujer desconocida?**! –Rompió en carcajadas mientras trataba de buscarle sentido.

¿Qué tenía que importarle a él la vida ajena? ¿Por qué debía él, querer hacerle caso a un consejo de alguien desconocido?

¿El fruto del árbol del espino? Siempre lo ha sido, desde el primer momento que vio la luz del día lo sabía. Su destino era tan similar al de aquella fruta que, para ser sinceros, ya no le importaba lo que con él pasara.

De cierta forma, lo que más deseaba en el mundo, era encontrar el descanso eterno, quizás saber sí podría disfrutar del eterno manantial de agua viva, con calles de oro y mar de cristal. ¿Dios? ¿Dios lo recibiría a él en su paraíso? ¿Sería ese Dios capaz de perdonarlo y aceptarlo como una oveja más en su rebaño? Ciertamente, así sería, quizás… Quizás aún existían esperanzas para él y para su podrida alma. Pero antes de que aquella gracia divina quisiera hacer aparición en su vida, debía jugar. Quería jugar, anhelaba jugar.

Y ganar.

Sobre todas las cosas, él quería ganar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

…

– _¿Has vuelto a casa? –Preguntó la mujer con una dulce sonrisa. Él simplemente negó mientras una lágrima descendía por su blanco rostro._

– _Ya no estás más en casa. –Susurró con la voz rota. – Yo te maté._

– _¿Pero has llegado a casa? –Preguntó ella con delicadeza. Él asintió._

– _Nunca tuve una madre verdadera. –Susurró él. –Nunca lo fuiste. –La mujer rubia arrugó el ceño. –Sin embargo, quería darte las gracias por traerme al mundo. –Sonrió débilmente. –Aunque ciertamente, para este mundo, soy el mal en persona, y seguramente moriré para la felicidad de muchos. –Suspiró. – ¿Estarás en el lugar al cual yo iré? –Ella meditó por un momento para luego asentir._

– _No fui la mejor de las madres. –La rubia admitió aquello con una sonrisa de vergüenza. –No luché por ti. –Mencionó con dolor. –Pero al lugar que vayas, mamá siempre estará contigo._

…

–Madre. –Llamó él mientras abría los ojos repentinamente. No fue consciente en qué momento se quedó dormido, simplemente sabía que posiblemente eran las tres de la mañana y había soñado con su madre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué venía aquello ahora? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Ir a casa.

Pero ya estaba en casa, estaba en su verdadero hogar.

…

– _¿No lo sabías? –Le mencionó la mujer rubia con una sonrisa. –Un hogar no solamente es un lugar con cuatro paredes y un techo. –Ella tomó su mano y Sasori se sobresaltó por aquello. –Sasori. –Sonrió Tsunade. –El hogar esta en donde se encuentran las personas que te aman. –Sonrió apretándole la mano. –Tu hogar será en donde estemos Sakura y yo. –Susurró. –O por lo menos… Una de las dos._

…

–Sakura. –Musitó fríamente mientras trataba de localizar su teléfono. – ¿Estarás bien? –Se preguntó mientras desbloqueaba el móvil. Anotó el número que se sabía de memoria y le dio a la tecla de llamar, aunque, no había sonado el primer tono cuando él desistió de aquello.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Es que se había convertido en un estúpido? A esta hora, seguramente todos estarían pendiente de alguna llamada, de algún rastro sobre él, y justamente por un estúpido sueño casi lograba ayudarlos a encontrarle. Rió secamente mientras se levantaba de la cama. Avanzó con paso lento por la habitación, dirigiéndose a su ordenador, lo encendió y vio con diversión que aún seguía el revuelo por su escape.

 _¿Qué pasa con el vínculo entre Hyuga & Akasuna?_

'' _Él simplemente se fue y la dejó''_

¿Vínculo? ¿Cuál vínculo? Se preguntó adoptando una posición pensativa.

¿Por qué todo el mundo quería envolverlo en una especie de vínculo con Hinata? ¿Qué tenía de especial definirlos a ellos dos como una pareja?

 _Lealtad._

 _Amor._

 _Miedo._

 _Traición._

La lealtad era un paso para el amor, quizás un escalón que nadie veía pero que muchos fuertemente pisaban, el amor… Aquella rara sensación que hacía creer al sujeto que de verdad era necesitado o querido; que de verdad tenía sentido su existencia, pero que cuando lo perdían, se hundían en el frío abismo que era capaz de destruirlo. El miedo, quizás sería, su elemento favorito, el sentimiento que más amaba provocar, la sensación que lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo y con todo lo que le rodeaba. Y la traición.

Aquella llave maestra. Aquella carta que todos jugaban y que hipócritamente querían decir que no la usaban.

Pues todos, en algún momento, terminan traicionando y traicionándose.

El hijo que ignoraba al padre y la madre, el esposo que era infiel, aquel que confabulaba en contra de su amigo, el empleado que no cumplía con su deber y embarraba a su jefe, aquel que traicionaba lo que alguna vez llamó luz. Aquel que no se aceptaba como realmente era.

¿Luz? ¿Realmente aquello fue una luz? ¿O fue más fuerte la oscuridad que él representaba?

No. Ella nunca fue la luz, ella nunca representó el bien. Ella se hundió y quizás se contaminó tanto que también necesitó una luz, algo que obtuvo, y él lo sabía, ella pudo salvarse, ella pudo irse con aquel rubio, pudo ser feliz. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había traicionado a todos? ¿Por amor a él o por amor a aquella locura que salía de ella y que más de una vez la dominó en más de un sentido?

No era tonto, y ella lo sabía bien, por más que ella quisiera aparentar, era una manzana podrida. Y no, no quería estar con ella, usarla, quizás. Pero no era más que un simple instrumento en su vida. Algo que podía desechar y que ya había hecho.

No era un mal acto, quizás ni siquiera, era un error. Estaba preparado para lo que Hinata haría, sabía que ella lo traicionaría de igual forma como él lo hizo, ella iría y ofrecería su ayuda a la policía, tan solo para verlo hundido en el fango.

Pero era estúpida, bonita, pero estúpida.

Él la estaría esperando.

– _Siempre dicen que el alumno supera al maestro. –_ Susurró al vacío. – ¿Serías una buena alumna o quizás yo un buen maestro, Hinata? –Sonrió burlonamente. –Ven. Ven a mí y demuéstrame que no perdí el tiempo contigo. –Cerró rústicamente el ordenador y se dirigió nuevamente a su cama.

Más tarde quizás, jugaría en aquel jardín, aquel jardín en donde crecía aquella flor; aquella flor que tenía el poder de quitar la vida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

Sasuke cerró la puerta bruscamente y con ello, pasó todo los seguros que pudo. Ya estaba cansado y aquello, parece que nadie lo entendía. Sakura estaba agotada física y mentalmente, él simplemente quería agarrar una maleta, meter lo necesario, agarrar a Sakura, a su hija y largarse a algún lugar en donde la sombra de un asesino serial que, para el colmo era su cuñado, no los cubriese.

–¿Será que podremos descansar? –Preguntó dejándose resbalar por la puerta.

– _No debiste hacerlo_. –Susurró. –Mañana estarán el doble de intensos.

–Kakashi debe comprender que somos seres humanos. –Soltó secamente. –No permitiré que te vuelvan a tratar como una sospechosa, Sakura.

–Quizás sí lo soy ante los ojos de ellos. –Dijo secamente. – Soy la hermana de Sasori. ¿Recuerdas?

–Quizás él ya no tenga ni el más remoto interés de buscar algo en ti.

– _Nunca sabremos que pasa por su mente, Sasuke._ –Susurró ahogando un bostezo. –De lo que sí puedo estar segura, es que quiero dormir por lo menos un momento hasta que Kakashi logre tumbar esa puerta y mantenerme en vigilancia todo el tiempo que pueda.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cansada.

–Fueron muchas horas esperando a que Sasori quisiera ponerse en contacto, supongo que yo también estoy cansado. –Bostezó. – ¿Cómo estará Sarada? –Preguntó.

–Tu mamá debe estar consintiéndola mucho. –Ella se acercó para tenderle una mano y ayudarlo a levantarse, Sasuke la aceptó gustoso. Y acomodó su brazo de forma cómoda encima de ella. El camino a la habitación fue silencioso, ella fue la primera en caer dormida mientras que a él, aún los pensamientos lo atormentaban.

…

– _Soy tu carta de triunfo. Y tu hermana. –Le dijo secamente._

– _Eso no me garantiza tu lealtad. ¿Lo recuerdas? Hace tiempo, cuando te pedí que me dijeras sobre el paradero de Sakura, te negaste. –Mencionó secamente. –Fuiste leal hasta el último momento._

– _¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora? –Preguntó secamente ella. –Claramente, mis lealtades han cambiado. He decidido apostar por el lado bueno. –Sonrió. – ¿Ya no hay lugar para mí?_

…

Se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de frustración. Kakashi aprobó aquello, pero aún así, sentía que estaba siendo utilizado.

Y no le gustaba, para nada.

¿Pero que debía hacer? ¿Debía acabar con la vida de su hermana sin el mayor sentido de pudor cuando la viera traicionarles? Porque lo sabía y de cierta forma, lo intuía.

Ella no era de confiar. Por algún motivo tuvo Sasori que dejarla a la deriva, había algo más.

¿Desconfianza o simplemente pensaba él acabar con ella? Suspiró levantándose de la cama, eran prácticamente las seis de la mañana y él no había logrado dormir nada.

El teléfono del apartamento sonó llamando su atención, se acercó a él y contestó pero no se escuchaba nada, solo una respiración acelerada.

–¡¿Sasori?! –Preguntó. Pero el silencio siguió reinando al otro lado de la línea. –No cuelgues. –Le pidió. –No hay nadie interceptando está vía telefónica.

–¿Me crees estúpido? ¿Crees que llamaría con un teléfono con el cual puedas rastrearme? –Rompió en carcajadas. –Siempre voy un paso más adelante que ustedes, recuérdalo. –Dijo secamente. – Uchiha. ¿En dónde está Sakura?

– _Está durmiendo_. –Susurró. – ¿En dónde estás? –No perdía nada con preguntarlo, pero se sintió estúpido porque sabía que Sasori nunca le respondería aquello.

–Cuídate y cuídala. –Dijo secamente. –Estás siendo engañado. –Aquello alarmó a Sasuke de gran manera.

–¿Sabes quién es… –Sasori lo interrumpió.

–Te llamaré dentro de seis horas. –Le dijo secamente. –Me dirás todos los planes que tienen para capturarme y de paso, ver si llegan a agarrar al que juega ser como yo.

–Dime quién es. –Le dijo secamente. –Sería más rápido y lo sabes. –Gruñó.

– _Come en la misma mesa que tú, quizás tus mismos rasgos comparte, en toda reunión contigo estará, pues parte de tu familia es y siempre será._ –Canturreó él con la voz bañada en burla. –Cielos, Uchiha. –Rompió en carcajadas. – ¿Cómo está _Madara_? –Hizo especial énfasis en aquel nombre. – ¿Qué planes tiene él?

–Sé más claro. –Le dijo secamente. –No me estás ayudando.

–Te he dicho todo lo que tenías que saber. –Respondió él. –Duerme un poco y procesa mi información.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó con interés.

–Acabar el problema de raíz, Sasuke. –Dijo secamente. – _Y si te llegas a ver involucrado en ello, junto al grupito de perdedores y Sakura._ –Siseó. – _Si le llega a pasar algo a mi hermana._ –Susurró fríamente. –Juro por Dios que nadie podrá detenerme y acabaré contigo o con ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Doce del medio día. –Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

Kakashi entró nuevamente en el apartamento, esta vez, Sasuke sí se mostró de mejor manera y el mayor ofreció una disculpa, Sakura vestía ropa deportiva mientras que los demás estaban con sus uniformes de trabajo, Ino fue la última en llegar al apartamento acompañada de Sai y Naruto.

–¿Seguro que no se ha comunicado con ustedes? –Preguntó Kakashi por decima vez, Sakura fue honesta al responder, pero Sasuke se encogió de hombros y simplemente negó mientras se llevaba una taza de café a los labios. –Hinata está siendo sacada del hospital psiquiátrico en este preciso momento junto a un grupo de supervisión a cargo de Gaara y Karin. –Mencionó secamente. –Itachi está también con ellos, pero… ¿Estamos todos seguros que está es la mejor solución?

–¿Qué dice _Madara_ de esto? –Preguntó Sasuke recordando el comentario de Sasori.

–No hay rastros de él. –Intervino Neji. –Lo hemos llamado a la central y no responde, su asistente no sabe decirnos nada de él; desde la desaparición de Sasori.

–¿Es eso normal? –Preguntó Sasuke. Kakashi asintió.

–Tu tío es una persona con un carácter muy cambiante. –Mencionó rascándose la nuca. – _Es… Como si fueran dos personas viviendo en su cuerpo._ –Susurró. –A veces habla de una forma violenta pero dura, como todo un jefe estricto y en otras ocasiones, simplemente actúa como si fuera un crío de veintiocho años o un poco más.

–Ya. –Mencionó secamente Sasuke. – ¿Qué haremos con Hinata? –Preguntó. – ¿Cómo podremos mantenerla bajo control sin esperar una traición por su parte?

–Tengo un agente especial con ella. –Dijo secamente tanteando el ambiente. –Si vemos o sospechamos alguna traición por su parte… –Suspiró tratando de serenarse. – Él la matará sin dudar ni un segundo.

Tanto Ino como Sakura se quedaron viendo y nadie fue capaz de decir algo hasta que la voz de Neji rompió el silencio.

– **¿Me estás jodiendo?** –Gritó. –Es mi prima… Mi familia.

–Lo siento mucho. –Dijo secamente Kakashi. –Pero antes que nada, yo debo velar por todos ustedes. –Dijo duramente. –Una manzana podrida no podrá verme la cara nuevamente.

–¿Y Sasori? –Dijo secamente con la rabia dibujada en su mirada. – Me imagino que también aplica lo mismo para él. –Dijo secamente. Kakashi se quedó callado y no respondió ante aquello. – No es posible. –Rompió en carcajadas. – Jódeme Kakashi. Dime que estás jodiendo. **¡¿No le vas a hacer nada a ese infeliz?**

–Neji. –Mencionó secamente Sakura.

– **Ni una mierda**. –Gritó. – **¿Es esto una clase de favoritismo por el asesino ese?** –Exclamo. – **Tú**. –Señaló a Sasuke. – **¡Es tu hermana!**

–Es un peligro para todos y cada uno de nosotros.

–Sasori también. –Gruñó. –Hinata es sangre de tu sangre. –Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco cuando Neji recordó aquello. – **¡No puedes!** –Le demandó. –No puedes ni siquiera querer aproba…

Kakashi lo interrumpió.

– **¡Soy yo quien da las órdenes aquí!** –Gritó fuertemente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. – Ni Sasuke, ni tú pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión. –Les recordó. –Sé muy bien que Sasori también representa un peligro para todos nosotros. –Dijo secamente. –Pero quien estará en nuestras mismas filas, no es él. –Les recordó. –Es ella y ustedes lo saben perfectamente. –Gruñó. –Si ella se voltea para matar a más de mis compañeros…. No tendrá ni siquiera tiempo para poder emplear un arma y hacerlo. –Mencionó. – La mataré con mis propias manos si eso representa que puedo mantenerlos vivos a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

–Fue miembro de esta unidad. –Dijo en negación Neji. –Deberías…

Pero Kakashi lo ignoró concentrando su mirada en un punto vacío en la nada.

–Fue. –Dijo secamente. –Lo has dicho muy bien. –El castaño apretó los puños y se fue azotando la puerta del apartamento. –Bien, como el niño llorón ya se fue. –Mencionó despreocupado como si nada hubiese pasado. –Uchiha, Uzumaki. –Mencionó secamente. –Irán a la central y buscaran al jefe. – Informó. Los dos asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo ordenado. –Haruno, Yamanaka. –Bostezó. –Las necesito en constante movimiento, no las quiero en ningún punto por más de tres horas. Sakura lo miró sin entender.

– _Pensé que sería mejor que me quedara en un solo lugar._ –Susurró Sakura. –Sasori vendría fácilmente aquí.

– _Sí_. –Susurró. –Pero creo que tu hermano sabe muy bien cuáles son los lugares que ustedes frecuentan, cualquier movimiento sospechoso, sería de gran utilidad para los agentes. – Sai. –Mencionó llamando al pelinegro por primera vez desde que habían llegado al apartamento. –Espero contar con tu ayuda en la asistencia médica. –Sai asintió. – _Te entregaré un uniforme y chaleco antibalas por si en algún momento las cosas se ponen difíciles_. –Susurró. –Estarás en constante movimiento junto con mis agentes.

–Para mí sería un honor ayudar en todo lo que pueda. –Asintió con una sonrisa falsa. Kakashi lo miró sin entender e Ino rió por aquello.

–No te preocupes, Kakashi. –Sonrió Ino mientras se paraba junto al pelinegro. –Él es así, le cuesta mucho ser completamente amigable. –Kakashi asintió.

–Espero que todos estemos conscientes que debemos solucionar esto ahora. No puede pasar de esta semana. –Dijo secamente. –Debemos acabar el problema de raíz. –Todos asintieron de acuerdo. –Caiga quien caiga. –Miró fijamente a Sakura. –Debemos garantizar el bienestar de todos nosotros y el de los demás.

– _Entendido_. –Mencionaron todos a la vez.

–¿Cuándo deberíamos ir a ver la ubicación de _Madara_ Uchiha? –Preguntó Naruto. Kakashi miró su reloj de mano.

–Creo que deberían estar saliendo ahora mismo. –Sasuke suspiró mientras se levantaba y tomaba las llaves de su carro.

– _Entonces, nos estamos viendo._ –Susurró Naruto siguiendo al pelinegro.

–Mucha suerte tratando de conseguirlo. –Mencionó Kakashi aunque ellos no pudieron escucharle. – _Madara_ Uchiha sencillamente era un hombre problemático.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Hospital Psiquiátrico.**_

Sasori observó con diversión como Hinata era llevada encadenada hacia un carro blindado de la policía, observó que Gaara estaba junto con Karin e Itachi. Una sonrisa de burla se dibujó en sus labios, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Estacionó en una esquina cercana y bajó del carro, se ajustó la corbata y los lentes que llevaba puestos.

 _Eung_. Su nuevo nombre era _Eung_ , o por lo menos, decía el viejo documento de identidad que se hizo hace algunos años, tomó también su placa, pero antes de eso, se miró por el espejo retrovisor para ver si aquella peluca fastidiosa no se había movido de su lugar, consciente de que todo estaba bien, se acercó a paso lento a donde ellos estaban.

–¿El doctor Deidara se encuentra en el lugar? –Preguntó cambiando su forma de hablar. Itachi arqueó la ceja y él sonrió apenas visiblemente, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó aquella placa que hace años había logrado obtener gracias a un tipo que había muerto en sus manos y que nadie más recordó.

–Está bajo mi vigilancia al igual que Hinata Hyuga. –Mencionó secamente. Sasori se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, era solamente para hacer algunas preguntas para la delegación de _Madara_ Uchiha. –Suspiró. –Pero… Vaya, usted también es un Uchiha. –Dijo con gracia. –Supongo que usted puede informarle sobre el estado de estos dos, ya que, no he podido conseguir a mi jefe. ¿Usted tiene información alguna?

Itachi negó.

–Supongo que tendré que irme entonces. –Bostezó. –No he dormido bien por estar en su búsqueda, pero… ¿Puede usted llamarme si sabe algo de su paradero? –Mencionó entregándole una tarjeta. Itachi la aceptó. –Es usted un buen hombre. –Sonrió. –Les deseo suerte. –Miró por última vez aquel carro, la puerta estaba abierta y Hinata estaba ahí, viéndolo fijamente. El dibujó una sonrisa de burla mientras la veía.

 _Hundida y sola quedarás._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Madara Uchiha. –Media hora después de salir de la unidad central.**_

–No hay nada. –Dijo secamente Uzumaki mientras registraba el resto del apartamento. –A excepción del desastre en su recámara, tu tío no se encuentra en este lugar.

Sasuke avanzó lentamente hacia la foto de una mujer castaña. Naruto no le entendió hasta que vio que Sasuke se acercaba con la foto en mano.

–Es Rin. –Dijo secamente. –La esposa de Obito.

–¿Qué hace tu tío con una foto de la esposa de tu primo? –Dijo él con toda la curiosidad. –Se vea por donde se vea, es extraño.

– _No es solo eso_. –Susurró apretando fuertemente el marco de la foto. Naruto le miró sin entender. – _Esta foto… Yo… –_ Susurró perdido mientras veía ropa de mujer tirada en una esquina, le dio la foto a Naruto y avanzó hacia aquel desastre. Empezó a revolver aquello y se encontró con ropa y algunos guantes.

–Sasuke. –Llamó Naruto. Pero el pelinegro seguía revolviendo las cosas. El pelinegro miró debajo de la cama y observó una especie de caja. La arrastró hacia donde él estaba y la golpeó con frustración al ver que estaba cerrada con llave.

–Busca en algún maldito lugar algo con lo que pueda abrir esto. –Dijo secamente. Naruto no entendió porque su amigo había cambiado de humor así repentinamente, pero empezó a moverse por todo el lugar buscando un posible lugar en el cual pudiera estar una llave. Miró unas linternas de pared y dio vueltas al foco para sacar la base protectora de ambos, en lo último había una llave que fácilmente podría abrir aquella maleta. La tomó rápidamente y trató de acomodar aquello lo mejor posible.

–Tsk, apúrate. –Le dijo secamente. –No tenemos tiempo.

Naruto avanzó con llave en mano y se la ofreció, Sasuke la tomó rápidamente y la metió en el trancadero, aquella maleta se abrió y vio que había cantidades de ropa negra, sacó algunas cosas que servían para la creación de mascaras de látex, luego de seguir revolviendo entre aquello, y de que Naruto le sacara foto, encontró una máscara de látex que era igual a la cara de su tío _Madara_ y una similar a la de Rin. Más debajo de ello vio un acta de defunción a nombre de…

 _Madara Uchiha._

Su tío había muerto hace un año, justo aquel año en el cual Madara no se había vuelto a ver. Justo aquel año en el cual solo se sabía de él por medio de llamadas telefónicas o correos electrónicos.

Justo el año en donde habían aparecido Izumi Uchiha y Obito Uchiha.

…

– _Cuídate y cuídala. –Dijo secamente. –Estás siendo engañado. –Aquello alarmó a Sasuke de gran manera._

…

– _Come en la misma mesa que tú, quizás tus mismos rasgos comparte, en toda reunión contigo estará, pues parte de tu familia es y siempre será. –Canturreó él con la voz bañada en burla. –Cielos, Uchiha. –Rompió en carcajadas. – ¿Cómo está Madara? ¿Qué planes tiene él?_

– _Sé más claro. –Le dijo secamente. –No me estás ayudando._

– _Te he dicho todo lo que tenías que saber. –Respondió él. –Duerme un poco y procesa mi información._

…

–¿Sasuke? –Preguntó el rubio al ver que apretaba fuertemente un papel. – ¿Qué pasa? –Le cuestionó.

–Ese maldito. –Dijo secamente mientras sacaba el papel y se lo entregaba a Naruto. –Uchiha Madara está muerto y alguien estuvo usurpando su identidad.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó Naruto alterado al ver que el papel que le daba Sasuke, era un acta de defunción. – ¿Quién?

–Obito. –Siseó. –Obito y aquella maldita mujer llamada Izumi. –Dijo secamente. –Debemos hablar con Kakashi. – Como si lo hubiese invocado, una llamada los sobresaltó, Naruto atendió y regresó unos minutos después. – Izumi Uchiha fue encontrada muerta. –Dijo secamente. –El principal sospechoso es Obito Uchiha ya que parte de su ADN fue encontrado en el cuerpo de la mujer.

–¿Qué se sabe de Rin? –Preguntó Sasuke. – ¿Saben algo de esa mujer?

– _No_. –Susurró. –Pero le diré a Kakashi que investigue cuanto antes sobre esa mujer y si sigue viva.

– _Parte de tu familia es y será. –_ Susurró recordando las palabras que Sasori le había dicho. A su mente llegó el recordatorio de que el pelirrojo había quedado en llamarlo. –Tengo que irme. –Dijo secamente. – ¿Te puedes quedar aquí esperando que vengan…

– _Ya les dije lo que encontramos._ –Susurró el rubio. –Están por venir así que vete confiado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura. – Media hora después.**_

Sasuke llegó sorpresivamente y aquello de cierta manera sobresaltó y sorprendió a Ino y Sakura.

–Sasu… –Sasuke la interrumpió.

–¿Alguien llamó? –Preguntó alterado. Ino asintió.

–Sí, pero nadie habló.

–¿Hace cuánto? –La rubia miró la hora en su celular. –Mínimo como veinte minutos.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cara y arrastró una silla al lado del teléfono, las dos mujeres lo miraron sin entender hasta que el teléfono nuevamente sonó.

–Lo sabías. –Dijo secamente. – Sabías que era él. –Sasori rió al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Ya descubriste a _Madara_? –Rompió en carcajadas. –¿Sería mejor llamarlo por su verdadero nombre, no? –Cuestionó. – ¿ _Obito_ , no?

Sasuke apretó los puños a los lados.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –Dijo secamente.

– _Te lo dije._ –Susurró. – _Estaré feliz de acabar el problema desde la raíz._

–¿Qué hará más adelante? ¿Cuál es su próximo movimiento?

–A lo mejor proponga que lo busquen. –Dijo secamente. – _Está pendiente de todo medio de comunicación, está jodido, le he visto ayer._ –Susurró. – Llamaré nuevamente Uchiha y más te vale contestar.

–Sasori. –Mencionó. Aquello sorprendió a las dos mujeres. – ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

–¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? –Preguntó juguetón. –Vamos Sasuke, es tú oportunidad para convertirte en héroe.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Residencias Rimo. –Dos horas después.**_

– _Rin, amada mía._ –Susurró él mientras abrazaba aquel cuerpo de cera en el cual, alguna vez hubo vida y que él en algún momento, años atrás embalsamó tal cual una muñeca. –Llegó la hora. –Una sonrisa sádica adornó sus labios. –Es hora de que todos sepan la verdad sobre mí. –Suspiró. –Sobre nuestro amor.

– _No lo hagas. –Gritó una mujer. – Yo no soy lo que buscas._

– _Pero puedes ser ella si colaboras y usas esto. –Susurró perdido entre sus cavilaciones mientras le tiraba una máscara de látex con aquel rostro de aquella mujer._

 _De la mujer que amó._

 _De la mujer que lo destruyó._

…

Él la besó en la boca mientras que una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

– _Rin, amada mía._ –Susurró. –Todo esto lo hice por ti. –Sonrió. –Desataste el mal que vivía en mí, le diste nombre y luego quisiste dejarlo atrás. –Se levantó de la cama y llegó al ordenador. Vio el mapa nuevamente y luego pulsó en enviar. –Ahora vamos a terminar esto de la mejor manera posible. –Rompió en carcajadas. – _Sasori, Rin_. –Una sonrisa de felicidad adornó su rostro. –Gracias por ser siempre motivo de inspiración.

Repentinamente un cambio alteró su forma de ser. Él se levantó de la silla y tomó su teléfono.

–¿Kakashi no pensará siquiera enviarme la información sobre cómo van con la salida de Sasori y qué piensan hacer para encontrarlo? –Masculló molesto. – ¿Será que piensan que su jefe debe estar arriba de ellos mandando a cada rato? ¿No pueden pensar por sí mismos? –Dijo secamente fastidiado. Miró el cuerpo que reposaba en aquella cama. – **¡¿Obito?!** –Llamó. **–¿Fuiste tú quien dejó eso aquí? –** Gritó. Pero nadie le respondió. – _Estúpida personalidad del asco._ –Susurró tirando con odio aquello. – _Maldito Obito que siempre robas mi luz._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n24.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

.

.

.

Traigo con ustedes la actualización número 24 de este fic.

Y con ello, la revelación de quién es verdaderamente el asesino.

Siempre fue _**Obito Uchiha**_ , pero adoptó una personalidad más, que fue la de _**Madara Uchiha**_.

Obito sufre un trastorno de personalidad disociativa, la cual cree que en una persona puede haber más de dos identidades o personalidades.

Por los momentos, Obito solo manifiesta la existencia de una, que es la de _**Madara Uchiha**_ , su tío, que murió. ¿Cómo moriría este hombre y porque Obito llamó Madara a esa identidad sobrante? Quizás podamos leer sobre ello en el capítulo _**25**_ de Lazos.

¿Quisieran leer sobre ello?

Al igual… ¿También quisieran saber más sobre _**Rin**_ y esa relación que tuvo con Obito?

Lo tengo en mente, y aunque digan que no, a lo mejor lo meta xDD

Lo veo interesante y de cierta forma, explicaría mucho más de esto.

.

.

¿ _ **Sasuke**_ está siendo ayudado por _**Sasori**_ , o está siendo usado?

¿Cómo lo ven ustedes?

¿Qué pasará con _**Hinata**_ en el capítulo siguiente? D': ¿Existirá un enfrentamiento entre ella y _**Sasori**_? Y de ser así… ¿Quién lo ganaría?

.

.

 _ **Sasori**_ , hazle caso a tu mamá muerta, busca a _ **Sakura**_ (?) xDDD

.

.

.

Estuve hablando con mi beta, ya que ella sabe una de las posibilidades para el final de esta historia, que es el capítulo _**26**_.

Y…

¿Les gustaría leer una tercera parte de este fic y así completar la _**trilogía**_?

Créanme que tomaré muy en cuenta sus comentarios.

.

.

Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de los reviews.

Un review significa mucho para mí, y créanme, me motivan mucho.

Las respuestas a sus reviews, por PM.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Agradecimientos a mi beta, que tardó 84 años en darme este documento xD _**Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

Nos leemos pronto.

 _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_

.

.


	25. El niño de aquella vez

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **25.**_

 _ **El niño de aquella vez.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Algunos años atrás.**_

 _Ir a casa de su tío, siempre era un consuelo, Madara Uchiha era una persona que para el mundo, quizás sería un hombre sin escrúpulos, pero que para él, para él había sido su salvador._

 _Él y Nana._

 _Nana lo había cuidado desde aquel día en el que fue abandonado por sus padres, le había alimentado sin queja alguna, lo había vestido también; le había dado el calor de un hogar cuando él lo había creído perdido._

– _¿Pasa algo, Nana? –Preguntó el niño. Al frente de él, un hombre de gran altura, con el cabello largo y una mirada fría lo veía desde arriba como si él fuera inferior._

– _¿Obito? –Preguntó. El niño asintió. –Soy tu tío, he venido a llevarte a casa._

– _¿Puede usted corroborar su parentesco con este niño? –Nana se aferró fuertemente al pequeño cuerpo. Obito tembló visiblemente. ¿Por qué querían regresarlo nuevamente a aquel lugar? Él no quería irse, él ahora era feliz._

– _Soy Madara Uchiha. –Mencionó secamente mientras metía la mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacaba una foto. –Soy hermano mayor de tu padre. –Le mostró la foto al menor y el niño palideció al ver que él, era el hombre al cual su padre había definido como una mala persona._

– _¿Papá lo mandó a buscarme? –Preguntó con recelo el niño. El mayor arqueó la ceja con diversión._

– _Tu padre no es quien para darme órdenes. –Soltó con una risita sarcástica._

– _¿Qué quiere usted? –Preguntó la mujer alterada. Él la miró como si fuera poca cosa._

– _Naturalmente, deseo y quiero que me entregue al niño sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza. –Sonrío ligeramente. –Considerando que usted es una señora mayor, no creo tener que decirle a mis amigos. –Señaló a un par de hombres que estaban detrás de él. –Que tengan que venir a mediar con usted. ¿Verdad? –Preguntó amablemente._

 _Obito se aferró fuertemente a los brazos de la mujer. Rin, una joven niña contemporánea con su edad estaba entrando en casa cuando el pequeño niño decidió que debía irse._

– _¿Te vas? –Preguntó la castaña al verlo despedirse de su abuela. El pequeño asintió. – ¿Volverás a venir en algún momento? –Hizo aquella pregunta con una pequeña lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla._

– _Mi tío es quien debe permitirme ahora las cosas. –Mencionó viendo directamente al hombre que hablaba por teléfono. –Dile a Kakashi que cuide de ti. –Susurró con una sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello. Rin se ruborizó ante la mención del nombre de su amigo._

– _Todos, de alguna forma u otra, terminaran yéndose de aquí. –Susurró vacíamente. – Este viejo lugar. –Señaló aquel ambiente en el cual se encontraban. –Todos terminan huyendo de los campos y las fincas._

– _Volveré. –Le aseguró él. –Y seguiremos siendo grandes amigos. –Ella asintió._

– _Esperaré aquí a que regreses nuevamente, Obito. –Susurró mientras él iba camino al carro. Madara la vio por un momento para luego adentrarse también en aquel carro e irse de aquel lugar._

 _Desde los nueve años él había formado parte de la familia de Madara, comía con él, se vestía como él, hablaba como él, actuaba como él._

 _Madara le había dicho que en algún momento, él llegaría a ser heredero de todo lo que poseía, por lo cual, debía comportarse exactamente como se esperaría de un Uchiha._

– _¿No tienes hijos a quien heredar esto? –Preguntó el niño con curiosidad. El mayor se tensó visiblemente e ignoró el comentario._

– _¿Qué te parece la comida que hicieron hoy? –Preguntó cambiando el tema y con aquello, Obito supo que no debía preguntar más sobre el tema en cuestión. –¿Tus padres nunca te llegaron a comentar porque te dejaron abandonado? –Preguntó._

– _Ni siquiera sabía que me dejarían ahí. ¿Cómo puedo saber entonces el motivo de que me abandonaran?_

– _¿Nunca tuviste algún problema con ellos?_

– _¿Por qué mi padre nunca quiso que usted fuera a casa? –Preguntó el niño con extremada curiosidad. Madara palideció y la única respuesta que Obito obtuvo, fue un frío silencio antes de que el mayor se parara de la mesa y se fuera del lugar._

 _Y así pasaban los días, la misma rutina al despertar, la misma vestimenta, el mismo peinado y quizás, hasta las mismas actitudes, Obito llegó a cumplir los trece años cuando nuevamente vio a Rin, Madara lo había dejado ir a visitar a su amiga mientras que él atendía algunos asuntos de la empresa con la cual trabajaba para aquel tiempo._

– _Mi tío Madara es asombroso. –Mencionó llenó de una extrema felicidad. –Es atento y cuida de mi todo el tiempo, se preocupa por mí de verdad._

– _Es eso esplendido, Obito. –Le celebró Rin mientras revisaba la canasta de comida que habían llevado para tener un pequeño picnic en aquel lugar. – Y tu tío sabe sobre… –Obito palideció y con ello, Rin supo que aquel magnifico hombre, no sabía sobre la existencia de aquello que Obito decía que compartía cuerpo con él. – ¿Le dirás algún día sobre él?_

– _No. –Susurró. –No quiero perder a la única persona que cuida de mi._

– _¿Le has dado un nombre? –Preguntó la castaña con curiosidad. Él negó._

– _Entonces tengo la solución. –Sonrió la castaña. –¡Llámalo como tu tío!_

 _Obito la miró sin entender._

– _Cuando hablas de tu tío, me recuerdas muchas veces en las cuales hablabas sobre tu otra personalidad, ese que siempre estuvo contigo y que de cierta forma, nunca te dejó solo. –Sonrió. –Puede que si le das un nombre, no sea tan problemático. ¿No crees? –Obito asintió feliz con aquella idea._

– _Y sería en honor a mi tío. –Susurró viendo fijamente al cielo. –Gracias. –Le agradeció dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Ambos se ruborizaron y luego rompieron en carcajadas._

 _Rin nunca sabría que aquella propuesta, sería la principal causa de todos sus sufrimientos en el futuro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y siguió pasando el tiempo, y él estaba ahí, comiendo con él, conviviendo y aprendiendo todo lo que debía de emplear en el futuro, usando la misma ropa y dejando el mismo peinado, alimentando aquella identidad sobrante que residía en él. Porque… ¿Qué tenía de malo aquello? ¿Por qué no darle un lugar a aquella otra presencia que vivía en él? Y… ¿Por qué no debía darle un nombre? ¿Qué tenía de malo? Nada, absolutamente nada. Era su mayor secreto, su mayor tesoro. Y debía mantenerlo así, debía seguir con aquello en secreto, porque de cierta forma, Obito nunca dejaría que el orden y la paz reinante que estaba entre Madara su personalidad extra y él, se derrumbasen._

 _Y fue creciendo, y cada día se alejaba más del niño de aquella vez, aquel niño que había sido abandonado como si de la basura se tratase, aquel pequeño niño roto en medio de la multitud._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ahora tenía veinte años, su estatura sobrepasaba el metro setenta y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta, no le gustaba el cabello largo, pero Madara decía que de esa forma se parecía más a él, y eso ya no quería discutirlo._

 _Mientras subía las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Madara, vio una mujer de servicio de limpieza acomodándose la ropa apresuradamente mientras algunas lágrimas descendían por su cara, ella le miró pidiéndole ayuda con aquellos grandes ojos, pero como siempre, Obito había pasado de ella como si no fuera gran cosa lo que su tío hacía._

– _¿Estás despierto? –Preguntó llegando a la puerta. Escuchó el sonido de pasos en la habitación y su tío le abrió la puerta algunos minutos después._

– _¿Por qué llegas tan temprano hoy? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada el mayor mientras se abotonaba una camisa. Obito miró el desastre en aquel cuarto e iba a hacer un comentario sobre ello cuando la misma chica que había visto salir unos minutos, regresaba a la habitación y empezaba a acomodar el lugar. –¿Necesitas ayuda, Sussana? –Preguntó con un deje de ironía y a la vez burla en su voz. La joven se tensó visiblemente y empezó a acomodar todo más rápido._

– _¡¿Por qué las tratas así?! –Preguntó secamente. –No son de tu pertenencia._

– _Viven en mi casa. –Mencionó despreocupadamente. –Y deben atenderme lo mejor que puedan._

– _¡Eso no incluye el que sean violadas por ti! –Gritó. Madara se tensó y se acercó a la joven._

– _Cariño. –Susurró cerca de su oído. La mujer palideció. – ¿Qué hemos tenido hoy?_

– _S-sexo co-consensual. –Susurró la mujer pálida como un muerto. Él sonrió para luego empujarla al suelo._

– _¿Lo ves? –Preguntó. –Las mujeres solo sirven para esto. –Suspiró. –Ese es el trato que debe dárseles. –Rió con sorna._

 _Obito apretó los puños fuertemente. Aquello no le gustaba, pero de cierta forma, él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo._

– _Fui elegido en la universidad que tú querías. –Susurró cambiando de tema. Madara lo vio sin entender porque el semblante de mal humor en Obito._

– _¿Y eso tiene algo malo? –Preguntó con sorna._

– _Le prometí a Rin que iría con ella a la universidad de su… –Madara rompió en risas._

– _¿Pretendes ir a una universidad de cuarta con la pueblerina esa que ni siquiera sabe vestirse? –Rió con burla. – Esa mujercita no es nada en tu vida, para tus necesidades quizás puedas usarla, pero para casarte. –Negó con una sonrisa. –Para eso ya elegí a alguien para ti._

 _Obito lo miró con rabia contenida. ¿Qué derecho tenía aquel hombre sobre él y sus decisiones?_

– _Soy un hombre grande. –Susurró. –¡No me puedes seguir controlando la vida! –Exclamó con voz alta. Sussana salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo al ver que se podía desatar una contienda entre el mayor y el joven._

– _Serás el heredero de todo lo que poseo. –Le dijo secamente. – ¡Esa muchachita dañará todo!_

– _La amo. –Gritó Obito. –¡Estoy enamorado!_

– _Esa mujer será tu perdición. –Dijo secamente. –Te hunde profundamente en ese abismo asqueroso y cree que todo lo que haces está bien._

– _Me ama._

– _¡Se aprovecha de ti! –Gritó. –Eres un pobre loco y ella solamente hace caridad contigo._

 _Obito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquello._

– _¿Qué crees? –Preguntó con una risita adornando sus labios. – ¿De verdad creías que esa mujer te amaba? –Susurró con desdén. –Esa mujer vendió tu secreto. –Susurró fríamente. – ¡¿Madara?! –Rió. –Has llamado a eso que vive en ti como yo. –Esbozó una firme sonrisa de burla y sarcasmo. – ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te faltaba un tornillo, Obito?! –Gritó._

– _Ella no. –Negó él menor llevándose las manos a la cara. –Mientes. –Siseó con veneno._

– _Cielos Obito. – Susurró. – ¡¿Duele?! –Preguntó. –Perder el amor y ser traicionado por éste._

– _¡¿Por qué?! –Preguntó. – ¡¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?!_

– _Crece Obito. –Le pidió el mayor. –Mira el mundo como es. –Susurró acercándose a él y chocando su frente con la de Obito. –El mundo allá afuera es cruel. –Sonrió débilmente. –Los fuertes son los únicos dominantes. – Mencionó fríamente. –Y los débiles como tú, son arrojados a la basura._

– _¡¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi?! –Exigió saber viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro. Madara suspiró sonoramente. – Si soy un débil y además, un loco. –Susurró. – ¡¿Por qué?!_

– _Porque eres mi hijo. –Susurró secamente viéndolo a los ojos. –Eres sangre de mi sangre._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La lluvia caía fuertemente mientras que él seguía ahí sentado en aquel columpio. Su mirada estaba nublada y su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente. El agua parecía no querer dar marcha atrás y a él parecía importarle muy poco su destino y si por aquello; pescaba alguna enfermedad._

– _¿Alguien te ha dicho lo ridículo que te vez ahí sentado, amigo? –Preguntó un pelirrojo con cara de indiferencia mientras lo cubría con su paraguas. Obito lo miró fijamente y el negro ónix de sus ojos chocó directamente con la frivolidad de los ojos café._

– _¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó Obito._

– _Un errante de este cruel mundo. –Susurró con una sonrisa de lado. – Un alma perdida. –Suspiró. –Por lo visto, tú también lo eres._

– _¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó mientras veía que le joven se sentaba en el columpio del lado._

– _Sasori. –Susurró secamente. – ¿Tú?_

– _Obito. –Suspiró temblando por primera vez por el frío. La lluvia bajó solo un poco de intensidad. El pelirrojo le tendió un impermeable que llevaba en las manos._

– _¿Qué hacías en medio de la lluvia? –Susurró luego de colocarse aquello. –No es normal que alguien esté vagando por la calle con este aguacero cayendo. –Suspiró viendo el piso._

– _Tampoco es normal que alguien esté aquí sentado en un columpio dejándose mojar._

– _Descubrí que mi padre biológico no era el que siempre pensé que era. –Susurró viendo a la nada._

– _Yo estaba enterrando un cuerpo. –Mencionó tranquilamente como si aquello fuera una mentira, y de hecho, en aquel momento Obito así lo creyó._

– _¿Y hubo mucha sangre? –Preguntó con un tono de burla. Sasori rió. Un extraño brillo apareció en aquellos vacíos ojos color café. Él lo miró fijamente y una sonrisita de burla apareció en aquel rostro._

– _Mucha. –Susurró tétricamente. Un fuerte frío invadió al pelinegro. Sasori se levantó y lo miró por última vez. –Fuiste tocado por un Dios. –Susurró. – Recuerda siempre aquel pobre diablo que estuvo sentado contigo bajo la lluvia; nunca sabes lo caprichoso que puede ser el destino. –Con una última sonrisa avanzó hasta un carro que estaba en la esquina de aquel parque. –_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Días después de que Madara le contara sobre lo que Rin había hecho, él decidió visitarla. La castaña corrió a sus brazos y él la aferró fuertemente por última vez. Ella le besó y también correspondió._

 _Porque era la última vez._

– _¡¿Por qué?! –Le preguntó siguiéndole. La castaña volteó para interrogarle con la mirada. – ¿Por qué le contaste a mi tío sobre mi problema?_

 _Ella se tensó visiblemente._

– _N-No sé de que habl-las. –Tartamudeó. – ¿Qué te han dicho? –Preguntó. –Cualquier cosa que te dijera Nana, es mentira. –Susurró. Obito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

– _Nana… –Susurró con la voz rota. –Así que ella también sabía… –Susurró viéndola fijamente._

– _Eras una persona hermosa Obito. –Susurró. –Pero cuando no eres tú… Eres tan diferente. –Sollozó. – Me forzabas a hacer cosas que no quería._

– _Mientes. –Apretó los dientes. – ¡Nunca te haría daño!_

– _Eres un monstruo. –Gritó con dolor. –Me obligaste a… –Él gritó y ella tembló por el miedo._

– _No lo recuerdo. –Susurró. – ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! –Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso al carro._

– _ **Puedes matarla**_ _. –Susurró una voz dentro de sí._

– _Cállate. –Demandó en voz alta._

– _¡¿Obito?! –Preguntó Rin. – ¡¿A quién mandaste a callar?!_

– _ **No soy yo… ¿Tu único amigo?**_ _–Preguntó aquello._ _ **– Soy otra versión de ti.**_

– _¡Cállate! –Exclamó._

– _¿Obito? –Preguntó la mujer acercándose._

– _ **Déjame ser yo quien tome la mejor decisión**_ _. –Y no fue consciente de lo que hacía cuando su mano derecha se dirigió directamente al lugar en donde reposaba el arma, la sostuvo fuertemente en manos y le apuntó directamente en el lugar donde reposaba su corazón._

– _Te amo. –Susurró ella con la voz rota. –Obito. –Suplicó. – No hagas esto._

– _ **¿Esto?**_ _–Preguntó con una sonrisa. –_ _ **¿Qué es esto?**_ _–Cuestionó. –_ _ **¿Obito? –**_ _Rió con sorna._ _ **– ¿Quién dijo que soy Obito?**_

– _Perdóname. –Susurró la mujer._

– _ **No creo en el perdón.**_ _–Rió. –_ _ **Creo que todo lo que se hace, se paga, amiguita de cama.**_ _–Rió con burla. –_ _ **Eres una pobre infeliz que hoy debe morir.**_

 _Tampoco fue consciente, cuando disparó y el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba cayó al suelo, de los gritos de Nana, una mujer mayor al ver el cuerpo de su nieta lleno de sangre en aquel piso, en aquellos momentos, nunca se dio cuenta de las palabras que Nana, la mujer que lo había cuidado le decía, del dolor en su mirada._

 _Tampoco la vio cuando acabó con su vida._

 _Solo fue consciente de aquello, cuando nuevamente volvió en sí, cuando vio el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba tirada en aquel piso, sin vida, junto a la mujer que fue su madre también._

 _Abrazó a Rin mientras las lágrimas salían inconscientemente de sus orbes negros._

– _Te amo. –Susurró con la voz rota abrazando aquel cuerpo. –Te buscaré. –Le mencionó viendo la palidez en aquel rostro. –Te buscaré en todo lo que vea. –Susurró. –Pero por favor… Por favor no desaparezcas tú también._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Supo de algo que podía conservar la belleza en el cuerpo de Rin y sin duda alguna lo intentó. Embalsamó y plastinó aquel cuerpo convirtiéndolo en una muñeca de frío plástico, la última expresión de Rin fue una fría media sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando inyectó el formaldehido en aquel cuerpo, pensó que aquello era lo mejor. Si quería conservar al amor de su vida. ¿Por qué no conservarlo en las mejores maneras posibles? ¿A caso fue un delito querer conservar su belleza aunque sea un poco._

 _La amaba._

 _La quería demasiado._

 _Y él no podía soportar aquella perdida._

 _Por lo menos de aquella forma, él la vería siempre cuando quisiera._

 _De aquella forma, él podría recordar que cualquiera del mundo; podía traicionarle, incluso aquel que jurara amor eterno._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Madara Uchiha había muerto seis años después de contarle aquella verdad, y como se lo había mencionado alguna vez en el pasado, fue el heredero de todo lo que él había construido._

 _Murió de un infarto al corazón en la soledad de su cuarto. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que le dijo aquel doctor al cual ordenó mantener aquello en secreto. Obito fue quien arrastró su cuerpo hasta el patio trasero de aquella casa y en aquel lugar, disfrazando el olor con vinagre, lejía, y carbón, ocultó el cuerpo de quien creyó que era su tío, y resultó siendo su padre._

– _Solo debo ser tú. ¿No? –Susurró con una sonrisa mientras veía el piso en donde había enterrado aquel cuerpo. –Entonces que así sea._

 _Y desde aquel día, todo lo que tenía que ser trabajo de Madara, había sido tomado por él, las informaciones que llegaban sobre asesinatos sin solución y un nuevo enigma en las calles._

 _Un ángel de la muerte…_ _ **Un Dios.**_

 _Y lo empezó a estudiar en silencio, armando patrón tras patrón, pensando realmente en quien podía ser aquel hombre. Dos años después, a su cargo había caído la división de Kakashi y su grupo. Entre ellos distinguió el nombre de aquel que había compartido una charla con él bajo el aguacero que caía aquella fría noche._

 _ **Sasori.**_

 _Y empezó a mostrar demasiado interés por aquel sujeto, por el cual, muchos de los que trabajaban a su cargo, empezaron a decir que era su favorito, el privilegiado por el gran jefe._

 _Y aquel deseo de saber más, lo llevó a pensar y a querer descubrir si aquel hombre, era la mente detrás de todas aquellas muertes, aquel hombre que se había sentado junto con él en aquel columpio, si aquel hombre que bromeó con él acerca de haber enterrado a un hombre era la mente brillante que él admiraba._

…

– _¿Entonces Sasori encontró a la mujer desaparecida? –La voz del otro lado de la línea suspiró._

– _Madara, lo has dicho. –Escuchó la voz de Kakashi. –Ese hombre es un genio._

 _¿Todos están de acuerdo con ello? ¿Nadie tiene dudas de él? –Cuestionó._

 _Todos creen en él. Yo también. Es un héroe._

…

 _Y lo supo aquel día cuando lo vio cara a cara, cuando lo vio caer en una especie de vacío y matar a aquella mujer frente a sus ojos._

 _Aquel hombre de aquella vez, aquel pobre diablo que le había ofrecido un impermeable._

 _Ese hombre era su nueva meta._

 _Por él había dejado de actuar con sensatez, por él terminó dejando a su otra personalidad tomar el control de su vida. Y lo supo en aquel entonces, aquello era admiración a la grandeza de aquella mente, era una especie de necesidad que tenía él por ser reconocido por aquel hombre, aquel hombre al cual también llamó Dios, aquel hombre al que quiso superar._

 _Aquel hombre que lo hizo olvidar al niño roto de aquella vez y lo convirtió, en el nuevo enigma de dos caras. El jefe de la justicia y a la vez, una pesadilla para la delegación._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Actualmente. – Estación de policía.**_

Kakashi estaba sentado revisando aquel plano que había llegado a la delegación tratando de entender que pretendía Madara, o mejor dicho, Obito con aquello.

–Es una cacería. –Mencionó secamente Neji. – Debes estar consciente de que ese tipo quizás piense matarnos.

–¿Matarnos? –Preguntó Kakashi con una ceja arqueada. – Tú no irás con nosotros.

–Iré a donde vaya mi prima, Kakashi.

–Es peligroso, Neji. –Dijo secamente. – No puedo garantizar tu protección en todo momento, debo guiar a mi equipo, y… Tú actualmente solo eres un fiscal, no tienes manejo de armas, no…

Pero Neji se había ido. Y él quedó hablando completamente solo.

Se revolvió el cabello incómodo mientras la frustración, la decepción y el dolor lo rodeaban en un fuerte manto. Nunca había sentido la traición de esta manera, o quizás sí, cuando aquel joven de cabellera roja y ojos color café lo había mirado.

Era aquel rostro de aquel joven que siempre protegió, pero a la vez, era aquel retorcido asesino.

Aquel jodido demonio que había atentado contra la vida de muchos y que también; le había arrebatado a algunos miembros de su equipo.

…

– _¿Quieres decirme alguna razón? –Preguntó esperanzado. Kakashi veía aquel joven sentado en la esquina de aquel cuarto, una sonrisa de burla adornaba su rostro mientras ambas miradas se encontraban en una desafiante batalla por tener el dominio absoluto de aquella situación._

– _Te quise como un padre. –Susurró con voz rota y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada. Su cuerpo temblaba en aquel lugar. –No quise… No quise hacerte daño._

– _Lo hiciste._

– _Kakashi. –Sonrió. – Eres la mejor figura paterna que pude tener en la vida._

– _ **¿Por qué eres tan falso?**_ _–Gritó el mayor. –_ _ **¡Estás jugando conmigo!**_

– _Te quiero como al padre que nunca tuve. –Mencionó sin importar la mirada de odio que el mayor le mandaba. –Te amo por cuidar siempre de mí._

– _¿Amor? ¿Tú?_

 _Sasori palideció._

– _Amor… ¿Qué es el amor y por qué siempre debo llevarlo en mis conversaciones?_

– _¿De qué estás hablando?_

– _Dan nunca amó al bastardo de su hijo. –Rió sin control. –Pensé que nunca encontraría el calor de un padre. –Lo miró fijamente. –Pero me equivoqué._

– _Deja de querer jugar conmigo._

– _Déjame decir lo único que siento. –Dijo secamente. –Estoy siendo sincero maldita sea, Kakashi. –Gritó con los ojos desorbitados. – Estoy pudriéndome aquí en este maldito lugar. –_

– _Tú lo buscaste._

– _Lo sé._

– _Estás perdido._

– _Lo sé._

– _No puedo perdonarte. –Susurró con dolor el mayor._

– _Eso también lo sé, pero de todas formas… –Susurró. –Perdón, Kakashi._

…

Él había cuidado de aquel joven, le había tendido la mano en momentos difíciles… ¿y que recibía a cambio de ello?

Traición. Absoluta y pura traición.

…

– _Kakashi. Es bueno verte. –Mencionó el pelinegro. –Rin te extraña mucho._

– _¿Cuándo la veré nuevamente? –Preguntó apretando la mano de su amigo. Obito hizo una mueca de dolor._

– _Quizás en uno de estos días podrás verla._

…

La verdad es que tampoco esperaba la traición por parte de Obito. ¿Cómo lo veían aquellos hombres a él? ¿Como un idiota? ¿Cómo su diversión de turno?

–¿Kakashi? –Sintió una fuerte mano zarandearlo en su asiento, cuando fue consciente de aquello, Itachi lo veía con preocupación mientras que Sasuke mantenía una actitud aburrida.

–¿Durmiendo en hora de trabajo? –Mencionó con burla Naruto mientras tomaba asiento. –Llevamos media hora esperando a que nos prestaras atención.

–Supongo que estaba distraído. –Mencionó secamente mientras se acomodaba en la silla. – ¿Han entrado sin llamar la atención?

–Alguno de los agentes de prensa nos vieron, pero no pasó nada grave, Gaara los detuvo antes de que llegaran con sus preguntas fuera de lugar.

–¿Ya tienen sus posiciones? –Preguntó levantándose repentinamente. Los hombres dentro de la sala asintieron. – _Sasuke._ –Llamó. –Sigo pensando que no deberías estar solo.

–Sé cuidarme.

–Eres un hombre valioso dentro de esta unidad, si muer… –El pelinegro rió.

–Si llego a morir, me aseguraré de llevarme a ese maldito conmigo.

Itachi negó con una sonrisita.

–Sasuke tendrá cuidado, es eso lo que quiso decir. ¿Verdad? –Preguntó viendo al menor.

–Hmp. –El azabache rodó los ojos con fastidio.

–Salimos dentro de diez minutos, cuando lleguemos al lugar. –Suspiró. – Que la suerte nos acompañe a cada uno.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasori caminaba lentamente por aquel reten viendo los rostros de los presos en aquel lugar. Todos le veían con asco pues, en aquel momento representaba a la justicia que los había encerrado en aquel lugar, escuchó varios comentarios insultantes en su contra, pero aquello le importó muy poco a decir verdad.

–¿Kakuzu e Hidan? –Preguntó parándose al frente de una de las celdas que se encontraban en el ala sur de aquel lugar.

–Nos han mandado a nuestro carcelero. –Mencionó con burla Hidan mientras llamaba la atención de su compañero.

–Tsk, Hidan, que fastidio. –Mencionó Sasori. El albino lo miró sin entender. –Solo muevan su sucio culo. –Los miró desafiantemente.

–¿Quién eres, enano? –Preguntó Kakuzu viendo al pelinegro al frente de él.

– _Dios._ –Sonrió con burla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–¡ _ **Aún no puedo creerlo!**_ –Exclamó Hidan cuando llegó a aquella casa. –Soy jodidamente libre.

Kakuzu rió por lo bajo mientras que el albino alababa a Jashin y todos los dioses que se le pasara por la mente.

–Dios siempre cumple. ¿Recuerdan? –Ambos asintieron. –Me deben un favor.

–¿Qué tenemos que hacer a cambio?

–Buscaré a Madara hoy. –Suspiró. Los dos hombres escucharon atentamente. –Quiero que cubran mi espalda en todo momento en aquel lugar.

–¿Tienes miedo de morir? –Preguntó con sorna Hidan. Sasori rompió en carcajadas alterando el orden en aquel lugar.

–¿Miedo? –Preguntó. –En realidad no. –Suspiró. –Quiero que vigilen al grupo que va con Hinata.

–¿La loca enamorada de ti? –Preguntó con una risa sarcástica Kakuzu. Él asintió. – ¿Quieres que la cuidemos? –Preguntó. –No somos niñeros.

Sasori rió.

–¿Cuidarla? –Preguntó entre risas. –Quiero que en el primer momento que puedan, la maten.

El silencio reinó en aquella habitación.

Hidan empezó a reír estruendosamente. Se llevó las manos al estómago cuando sintió que el dolor en éste por las fuertes carcajadas.

–¿Ya no se abrió de piernas para el gran Sasori, o te cansaste?

–Tsk.

–Sasori, pensé que estabas colado por esa mujer.

– _Las apariencias engañan._ –Suspiró. –Uso todo a mi antojo. –Sonrió con burla. –Y bueno, los hombres tienen necesidades. –Se encogió de hombros.

Las risas no tardaron en aparecer en el lugar, Braun empezó a ladrar llamando la atención de los presentes.

–¿Pasa algo, amigo? –Preguntó Sasori mientras el perro se sentaba fielmente a su lado. Su teléfono sonó llamando su atención. –Es la hora. –Mencionó levantándose. –Pónganse las cosas que están en el cuarto de invitados. –Suspiró. –Tenemos que ir a cazar a nuestra presa.

–En el nombre de Jashin. –Sonrió el albino mientras miraba al cielo. –Por más almas para tu reino, amado padre.

–Religioso estúpido.

–Sasori. –Sonrió el albino. –Cuenta con nosotros.

El pelirrojo asintió para verlos ir hacía la habitación de invitados. Sasori se sentó nuevamente y arrastro hacia él una pequeña maleta negra, la abrió y en este habían dos jeringas.

–Para ti y para mí. –Sonrió él viendo aquello. –Los dos deberíamos morir hoy.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kakashi llegó a la zona en la cual Madara/Obito mencionó que estaría, aquel lugar él lo conocía perfectamente, aquel pueblo en donde tres niños habían crecido, en donde los lazos se habían formado y, en donde irónicamente; también terminarían.

–Sasuke. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir solo? –El pelinegro rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras se ponía los guantes. – ¿En dónde está Sakura?

–Lejos de aquí. –Mencionó secamente.

–No te dejes…

El pelinegro le interrumpió.

–¿Matar? –Preguntó con sorna. – ¿Crees que sería tan estúpido cómo para dejarme matar? – Sonrió con una expresión vacía en su rostro. –Toma esto como mi venganza personal, Kakashi. –Suspiró. –Ese hombre mató a mi padre.

–Tu padre no era una gran persona.

–¿Y solamente por eso debía morir?

–No quise decirlo de esa forma y lo sabes. –Mencionó Kakashi con incomodidad. –Yo solamente. –Sasuke lo ignoró mientras lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Sintió la mirada de alguien más encima de él y se encontró con los curiosos ojos de Itachi.

–No puedo decir nada para que ignores su comportamiento, sé que ha sido un poco pesado últimamente pero…

Kakashi lo dejó pasar.

–Se lo debo. –Suspiró. –Nunca creí en él.

–¿No sé sabe nada de Sasori? –Preguntó con recelo el pelinegro. Kakashi negó.

–Al parecer, la tierra se lo tragó.

Itachi suspiró sonoramente antes de reunirse con su equipo de búsqueda, Kakashi vio a Naruto trabajar con un grupo de novatos, la mayoría tenían la cara tan pálida como el papel y podía jurar que alguno de ellos seguramente iría a vomitar dentro de poco.

Tenían miedo y él no podía recriminarles. Gaara estaba en la división central junto a Hinata, aquella jovencita miraba todo como si fuera nuevo, o como si creyera que no fuera verdad.

 _¿Vendrás?_ Se preguntó inconscientemente mientras veía a la pelinegra avanzar lentamente por aquel lugar bajo la estricta vigilancia de Yamato.

 _¿Qué estarás pensando ahora, Sasori?_ Miró el lugar tratando de reconocer aquella mirada de poder y burla.

Aquellos ojos que transmitían mucho. Y pensó que por un momento los había encontrado, pero en lugar de ser color café, era un verde oliva. Aquel joven de menos de un metro sesenta que avanzaba hacia él tenía una mirada igual de penetrante como alguna vez lo tuvo aquel joven prodigio que había cuidado.

– _Eung._ –Susurró el pelinegro de ojos verdes. –Me llamo Eung y he sido asignado a la búsqueda de Madara Uchiha.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja al ver aquel hombre. Lo conocía de algún lado,

Pero no recordaba de donde.

Aquella mirada era pesada y de burla, aquella fina sonrisa que se empeñaba en ocultar con un perfil serio.

–Iras con Uchiha Sasuke. –Mencionó sin perder detalle de nada. Pudo divisar en el fondo de aquellos ojos, una especie de brillo.

–¿En qué sector está ubicado?

–Solo consigue a Sasuke. –Mencionó él encogiéndose de hombros. –Que él mismo te lo diga.

– _Tsk._ –Murmuró con fastidio mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba de aquel lugar.

– _ **¿Sasori?**_ –Preguntó. El pelinegro se detuvo. – _**¿Eres tú?**_

Eung dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba la cara una vez más a Kakashi.

–¿Tiene usted alguna fantasía con ese pequeño hombre? –Preguntó sarcásticamente.

–Creí verlo en usted. –Mencionó despreocupado. El pelinegro asintió.

–Si usted llegara a verme nuevamente. –Susurró con una sonrisa. – Quizás le responda _quien soy realmente._

Kakashi rió sonoramente llamando la atención de los presentes.

–Vas a matarlo. –Mencionó secamente. –E irás preso cuando esto acabe, _Sasori._

–Eung. –Siseó con veneno. –Todavía sigo siendo Eung.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar y Hinata podía jurar que más de mil mosquitos la habían atacado. Pasó su mirada por el lugar observando fijamente a los hombres que le acompañaban. Uno tenía cara de aburrimiento y el otro simplemente estaba más dormido que despierto.

Aquella idea pasó tan fugaz por su mente que cuando se dio cuenta, solamente se había quedado estática a mitad de camino mientras aquellos hombres seguían avanzando por aquel camino.

No lo dudó ni un segundo cuando sus pies dieron marcha atrás. Escuchó a aquellos hombres gritarle y llamarle, pero ella los ignoró. Mientras avanzaba hacía algún rumbo desconocido. Escuchaba los pasos detrás de ella mientras que algunas maldiciones salían de los labios de aquellos hombres.

Pero hubo un sonido que la hizo parar en seco.

Aquel sonido que era capaz de quitar la vida.

Volteó precipitadamente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver los cuerpos de aquellos hombres en el piso. Avanzó lentamente hacia ellos mientras revisaba con cuidado en los bolsillos del hombre. Cuando consiguió lo que buscaba, la encajó como pudo en sus manos y sacó de sí aquellas esposas que fastidiaban sus manos. Miró a todo su alrededor alerta, necesitaba saber quién había hecho aquello.

–¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó secamente mientras se levantaba.

–¿Hinata? –Preguntó un hombre vestido de negro completamente. La pelinegra lo miró sin entender. –Soy Neji.

–¿Neji? –Preguntó. – ¿Qué… Qué hiciste? –Preguntó escandalizada corriendo hacía donde estaba el castaño. Neji la apretó con él en un fuerte abrazo.

–Él te iba a matar. –Susurró. –Y yo… Yo no podía dejar que eso pasara.

La pelinegra se dejó abrazar mientras su mirada estaba fija en aquella arma que el castaño portaba. Su mano fue directamente hacia aquel objeto y Neji se tensó visiblemente.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó.

–La necesito. –Respondió sin más.

– _No puedes._ –Susurró él. – _Estoy ayudándote._

– _ **No necesito que nadie cuide de mí, Neji.**_ –Gritó de repente aferrando sus manos fuertemente en aquella arma. El castaño también ejerció presión para no dejarse quitar aquello.

–Vine a salvarte.

– _No lo necesitaba._ –Susurró. – _Necesito esta arma, Neji._ –Le pidió suplicante. – _Solo con ello puedo…_

– _Hinata._ –Suspiró empujando a la mujer. La pelinegra cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos grandemente en señal de sorpresa.

Neji jamás la había tratado de aquella forma.

– _Soy yo quien tiene el control._ –Susurró. _–Iremos a casa._ –Mencionó dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar. La pelinegra se le lanzo encima haciendo que este cayera contra el piso.

–¡ _ **No lo entiendes!**_ –Exclamó fuera de sí mientras buscaba la forma de voltear a Neji. _**–¡Yo necesito acabar con esto!**_ –Susurró fuera de sí. – _ **Él debe morir.**_

–Sasori no está aquí.

–Sí lo está. –Mencionó dando por fin con el arma. Se la quitó cuidadosamente y vio al castaño tirado en aquel suelo con una expresión de dolor. – _Lo siento, pero debe ser así._

Ella empezó a caminar lentamente mientras varios recuerdos venían a su mente. Era doloroso, pero así tenía que ser, si ella portaba aquella arma, la culpa de la muerte de esos dos hombres caerían sobre sus hombros y no sobre los de Neji. Si sus huellas cubrían las de Neji, él sería libre de todo mal mientras que a ella quizás se le sumarían algunos años más de cautiverio. Pero… ¿Aquello estaba mal?

No.

Esto era, un sacrificio por amor, por amor a aquel hombre que la había cuidado, por amor a aquel castaño que la trató como su igual desde el mismo momento en que la vio.

–Hinata. –Escuchó su nombre de aquellos labios. Ella volteó dudosa y cuando se dio cuenta, hubo un forcejeo por aquella pistola, ambos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar todo por tener el control de aquella arma, ambos querían llevársela pero solamente uno podría tenerla. Neji jaló fuertemente de ella mientras la miraba desesperado, ella recibió aquella mirada y trató de ignorar aquella súplica silenciosa por parte del castaño.

Lo único que pudo separarlos, fue escuchar aquel sonido nuevamente.

Un disparo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente mientras que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente ante aquello.

Los dos cayeron al piso mientras la comunicación visual seguía sin ser rota, pero aquel hijo rojo de sangre que salía de la boca de Neji le confirmó a Hinata lo que había pasado.

– _No._ –Susurró con dolor. – _No._ –Mencionó con la voz rota mientras veía sus manos cubiertas de sangre. El arma cayó al piso mientras el temblor aumentaba en su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Neji cayó inerte sobre ella mientras Hinata aún trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado.

 _Él estaba muerto._

 _Neji estaba muerto._

Su mirada se cristalizó y grandes lágrimas empezaron a descender por su cara mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo del castaño. La negación seguía presente mientras ella trataba de buscar la forma del que castaño reaccionara, de que la viera y le dijera que se encontraba bien.

Pero nada pasó. Él seguía ahí, con los ojos abiertos y con aquella misma expresión.

Con aquella suplica que quedaría grabada en ella para siempre.

…

– _Hinata. –Escuchó la voz de Neji. – Debemos ir a casa._

 _La niña sonrió._

– _¿Estaremos juntos siempre? –Sonrió con timidez mientras veía a la gente pasar a su alrededor. Neji asintió con una sonrisa._

– _Solo la muerte puede ser capaz de separarnos._

…

– _Neji._ –Susurró con voz rota mientras se llevaba las manos cubiertas de sangre a la cabeza. –No puedes estar muerto. –Susurró con voz rota. – _No puedes, tú… Tú dijiste que estarías… Sí, dijiste que estarías ahí, siempre._ –Mencionó rápidamente mientras su mirada estaba perdida y grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos. _– Estamos bien._ –Sonrió. – _Sí, estamos bien, tú estás bien, yo estoy bien._ –Sonrió. – _No pasa nada._ –Rió viéndolo en el piso. – _Deja de fingir que la bala atravesó tu corazón. –_ Gritó desesperada. – _Debes estar bien._ –Sollozó. – _Sin ti, sin ti yo… Sin ti yo estoy tan perdida que no… No podré sin ti. ¿Entiendes?_ –Gritó aferrándose al cuerpo del joven. _**– ¡Neji!**_ –Exclamó con dolor. – _Por favor… Por favor despierta._ –Tembló visiblemente. – _Yo…_

Una risa escandalosa retumbó por aquel lugar, cuando Hinata fue consciente de aquello, sintió la presencia de alguien más detrás de ella, y algo tan frío como el acero reposar sobre su nuca.

–Estuve ahí. ¿Sabes? –Escuchó aquella voz. – ¿Me recuerdas?

Ella negó con lágrimas descendiendo por su cara.

–¿Lo recuerdas? –Preguntó. –Tú le quitaste la vida a un joven con futuro con solamente disparar a su cabeza.

–Lo sé. –Mencionó con voz rota. –Yo…

– _Shhh._ –Musitó él. –Soy yo el que puede hablar, estúpida mujer.

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó.

–Recuerda esto, pequeña Hinata. –Obito sonrió. – _El karma es una perra_. –Y apretó de aquel gatillo arrebatando en segundos la vida de aquel cuerpo. Ella cayó de lado con los ojos aún abiertos, Obito quiso cerrarlos pero le pareció gracioso que aquellos dos tuvieran la misma expresión en su mirada. Aunque de cierta forma, él seguramente suplicaba mientras ella trataba de hacerle entender algo. – _Lastima._ –Susurró con una sonrisa cargada de maldad. – _Pudiste haber sido una gran jodida persona._ –Rió con sorna mientras seguía su camino. Limpió las pequeñas manchas de sangre que habían caído en su mano. – _Pensé que sería más divertido arrebatarte la vida._

 _Por favor…_ –Quizás aquello fue lo que él quiso decirle.

 _Perdóname…_ –Quizás eso fue lo que ella quiso responder.

 _ **.**_

Sasori miró sin emoción alguna aquel cuerpo tirado en el piso, se agachó sin perder detalle de nada a su alrededor, su mano se movió inconscientemente hacía los párpados y los cerró con un solo toque. Suspiró sonoramente al ver también el cuerpo del castaño y repitió la misma acción.

– _Eras una persona rota que insistía en buscar tu lugar en el mundo equivocado_. –Susurró viendo fijamente el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Había un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza y el sonrió irónicamente. –Has muerto de la misma forma en la cual arrebataste aquella vida. –La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó aún más. – _Cielos… El karma golpea fuerte_. –Mencionó levantándose. –Me pregunto cómo… –Suspiró. –¿Cómo será que yo moriré? –Mencionó con una mueca indescifrable en su rostro. Sacó su teléfono y escribió rápidamente.

 _Pueden irse, su trabajo ya terminó._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura avanzó lentamente mientras veía atentamente a su alrededor. Sabía que era un error estar en aquel lugar, pero algo le decía que debía estar ahí, sabía que había actuado mal con Ino cuando la sedó y la dejó en su apartamento, pero ella debía de ver aquello con sus propios ojos.

El final de todo.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien más detrás de ella y casi saltó en su lugar al ver quien era la persona al frente de ella.

– _Vaya._ –Susurró Obito. – ¿Me he encontrado con una mujercita en peligro? –Rió con sorna mientras disminuía la distancia que existía entre él y la pelirrosa.

– _No sé de que hablas._ –Susurró tratando de ignorar el miedo que crecía dentro de ella al ver al hombre a solo pequeños pasos de distancia. – _Yo…_

– _ **Sasuke.**_ –Gritó. –Ya puedes salir de tu escondite. –Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio a Sasuke salir de un montón de arbustos detrás de Obito.

–Pensé en ignorarte un poco más, pero ciertamente, me dio fastidio escucharte gruñir a cada rato. –Ni Sasuke ni Sakura vieron el momento en el cual Obito avanzó rápidamente hacia Sakura y la apretó fuertemente en sus brazos mientras reposaba el arma en la sien de la mujer.

– _Muy lento, sobrino_. –Rió. – _O debería quizás decir… ¿Primo?_ –Sonrió con burla. Sakura jadeó por la dificultad del aire. Sasuke elevó su arma hacia Obito y éste enarcó una ceja con diversión. _– Sasuke._ –Mencionó. – ¿Sabes que antes de que puedas disparar, yo podría matar a tu mujer en segundos, no? –Rió fuertemente mientras Sasuke seguía con el arma apuntándole. –Piensa solo un poco… ¿La dejarás morir?

–No tengo intención de dejar que eso pase.

–¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo? –Preguntó con burla mientras enarcaba una ceja.

–Supongamos que recibe ayuda divina de alguien. –Escuchó aquella voz y toda la burla se borró de su rostro. –Cielos, nunca pensé que serías tan jodidamente alto. –Mencionó con burla Sasori. –Estuve pensando que serías de mi altura.

–Vives en un mundo de fantasías, Sasori.

–¿Yo? –Preguntó secamente. – ¿Estás seguro de ello?

–¿Qué quieres?

–Entrégale a mi hermana. –Dijo secamente. –Tú problema es _conmigo._

–No eres el centro de atención, Sasori.

–Huh, yo pensé que sí. –Se recostó de su espalda mientras rompía en risas. Sasuke se sentía claramente incómodo con aquello. Pero también estaba molesto, y una de las razones por la cual estaba molesto, era que Sakura estuviera justamente ahí, en las manos del enemigo nuevamente.

–Te dije. –Escuchó el tétrico tono de voz de Sasori. –Te dije que no la quería metida en esto.

–Se suponía que ella estaba en casa. –Siseó con rabia contenida.

Obito rió por aquello.

Nadie lo vio venir, nadie escuchó cuando aquello pasó, excepto Sasori. El cuerpo de Sakura fue arrojado violentamente hacia Sasuke y ambos cayeron al piso, Obito pensó que podría haber dejado aturdido a Sasori, pero la sonrisa de superioridad se desvaneció de su rostro cuando el arma del pelirrojo reposaba en su frente. Ni tiempo le dio a Obito de levantar su pistola cuando el impacto de la bala dio contra él.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo rápidamente mientras la sangre salía de este. Sasori miró aquello sin emoción alguna mientras volvía a disparar, esta vez su objetivo fue directamente al corazón del pelinegro. Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro mientras alzaba su mirada; sus ojos hicieron rápida conexión con los de Sakura. Él avanzó lentamente con el arma en mano, el vacío de aquellos ojos hicieron a Sakura temblar visiblemente.

Sabía lo que él estaba pensando.

–Vamos a casa los dos juntos. –Mencionó con una sonrisa mientras le apuntaba. –Regresemos con mamá.

– _No._ –Susurró ella. –Por favor, Sasori.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué súplicas? –Rió. –¿Acaso no sabes que me encanta eso, Sakura? –Preguntó con curiosidad. –Me das poder.

–Sasuke, él…

–Es una jodida mierda que puede seguir adelante con su hija.

–Yo… Yo no quiero dejarle.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó con una sonrisita. – ¿Le amas?

Ella asintió mientras veía al pelinegro.

–¿Y debería importarme? –Ella agarró fuertemente la pistola en su mano, descolocando al pelirrojo por completo.

– _Hazlo._ –Susurró.

– _Estás loca._ –Murmuró.

– _Hazlo._ –Pidió nuevamente sin vacilar. – _Vamos a casa._

–Sakura…

– _ **¡Hazlo!**_ –Exclamó fuertemente. _– Iré contigo_. –Susurró. – _Estaremos bien ahora. ¿Lo entiendes?_ –Levantó la mirada con lágrimas cayendo por su cara. _– Quiero ser una buena hermana._ –Sasori se dejó caer en el piso mientras sus manos temblaban visiblemente, no supo cuándo se aferró fuertemente en un abrazo con Sakura.

 _Él estaba roto._

 _Jodidamente roto._

 _Pero ella estaba ahí._

 _Seguía ahí._

–No sé... No sé qué decir. –Tartamudeó con la voz rota mientras la apretaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

– _Vete._ –Susurró Sakura con la voz rota. Él se separó para mirarle fijamente. – _Huye._

–Es imposible. No podré.

–Nadie te reconocerá.

–Sasuke. –Mencionó al pelinegro en el piso. – ¿E-esta b-bien? –Preguntó con interés.

–Lo estará. –Mencionó. –Ahora necesito que tú también lo estés.

–¿Volveremos a vernos? –Le preguntó taladrándola con la mirada. Ella asintió.

– _Es una promesa que jamás olvidaré. –_ Susurró viéndole fijamente. Él la miró por un largo tiempo antes de depositar un casto beso en la frente de Sakura. Observó el maletín que llevó consigo y lo agarró rápidamente. –Iré a casa. –Susurró. – ¿I-Irás a…

– _Lo haré._ –Susurró con una sonrisa. _**–Ahora vete.**_ –Le gritó.

Él se levantó del piso y la miró por última vez.

– _Por favor…_ –Suplicó aquello con una voz rota y con una expresión de tristeza _. –Por favor no te olvides de mí._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n25.**_

* * *

Finalmente aparecí con el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.

El fin de todo.

O por lo menos, de algunos personajes.

.

.

.

Siento que debí jugar con el karma, y usé eso de… Quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere.

O sea papus, si mataban con armas, así mismo iban a morir.

Okya.

Creo que con el pasado de Obito, pudieron ver porque éste se encontraba de cierta forma interesado en Sasori.

Lo había conocido, lo había cautivado.

Desde aquel día bajo la lluvia.

(?)

Sé que no debería decirlo ahora, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo que han mostrado conmigo y mi fic.

No saben cuánto me alegran, en serio.

.

.

Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.

Muchas gracias por aún permanecer aquí.

De cierta forma, hice lo mejor que pude, atravieso un momento difícil en mi vida, estoy deprimida y tengo problemas de los cuales no puedo hablar, pero, ustedes han sido una motivación para mí.

Muchas gracias por ello.

Nos leemos nuevamente en el capítulo 26 que viene siendo el final de esta historia.

¿Qué pasará con Sasori?

Quien sabe:v

Sus respuestas a reviews las daré pronto, lo prometo.

Por PM.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior.

Saludos… _**Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _Agradecimientos a:_ _ **Lilia**_ _por ser beta de este capítulo y también a_ _ **Hikari**_ _que beteo la primera parte de esto._

 _Lamento mucho cualquier error._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	26. El principio del fin

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto.**_ _ **Solamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lazos de Sangre.**_

 _ **26.**_

 _ **El principio del fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Yo era, la realidad que te negabas a ver._

… _Yo soy._

 _Puedes juzgarme y querer evitarme._

 _Pero sabes siempre, que seré la realidad que te niegas a creer._

 _El resultado de ser un errante en este maravilloso mundo cruel._

 _ **Rosse.**_

.

.

.

Había pasado el tiempo, y todo a su alrededor había cambiado en gran manera, Kakashi había llegado hasta el lugar en donde encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Obito y no hizo preguntas sobre lo ocurrido.

Horas después, se dio a conocer extraoficialmente que quien había acabado con la vida de Obito Uchiha, fue Sasuke.

Sasuke no se perturbó por aquello, y por las súplicas de Sakura, terminó confesando que sí había hecho aquello.

Aunque la alegría había llegado a más de uno, con solo saber que Obito Uchiha estaba muerto; también la tristeza embargó el corazón de muchos cuando se descubrió la muerte de Hyuga Neji en aquel lugar.

Kakashi lamentó su pérdida junto su grupo de allegados, aunque no pudiera decir lo mismo de Hinata, pero de todas formas, tomó el cargo de darle sagradas sepulturas a ambos. Se podía decir que el apellido Hyuga había desaparecido completamente, pero la aparición de Hyuga Hanabi sorprendió a más de uno en aquel lugar.

Sakura rezó largamente por el destino de Neji y por el de Hinata, si bien, no se podía hacer nada luego que el alma dejaba el mundo terrenal, ella sentía que debía rendirles esa especie de tributo por sus almas y por la importancia que tuvieron en su vida.

El patrimonio de Uchiha Obito/Madara pasó a dominios de Sasuke, Itachi y su madre, ninguno estuvo de acuerdo al principio con ello, pero terminaron aceptándolo en último momento.

También se encontró el lugar en donde se presumía que estaba el cuerpo de Madara, del verdadero Madara y terminaron de darle la sagrada sepultura que merecía, con el cuerpo de Rin se hizo exactamente lo mismo y se tomó posesión de todas las armas que Obito Uchiha había acumulado en completo silencio, también se consiguió la identificación de muchas personas que habían muerto y que simplemente se habían podrido en la zona forense de la delegación.

Kakashi tomó el puesto de Uchiha Madara y dejó la delegación, el puesto de Kakashi en primera ocasión fue ofrecido a Sasuke pero éste se negó rápidamente argumentando que, quien debía tomar ese mando era su hermano. Kakashi no quiso ahondar más en el asunto y terminó ascendiendo a Itachi en lugar de Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dos meses después de eso, Sasuke por fin pudo decir que era un hombre casado. Su boda fue bajo el radiante sol del verano. La boda fue sencilla, aunque Mikoto pegara el grito en el cielo, pero Sasuke era poco tradicional, y muy impaciente, solamente necesitaba el papel que alegara que Sakura era su esposa y que él era su esposo.

Él había dicho el _sí_ rápidamente, sin importar que el padre no terminara de hacer la pregunta de rigor, Sakura había reído por lo bajo al ver la cara de bochorno que Sasuke había puesto cuando todos en la capilla se rieron de su desesperación.

La pequeña Sarada ya contaba con cinco meses y seguía haciéndole odiosidades a su padre, Sasuke nunca entendía el porqué de aquello, pero cuando iba a cortar el pastel de la boda, ella decidió vomitar en su traje. Y justo en aquel momento, Ino había decidido sacar una foto de aquella travesura. Así que, la cara de asombro de Sakura, el asco en la expresión de Sasuke, y la risa de la niña habían quedado inmortalizados para siempre.

Ino decidió ese mismo día, anunciar su boda con Sai, Sakura había pegado el grito de alegría cuando su mejor amiga le anunció aquello en secreto, por lo cual; teniendo la atención de todo el mundo en aquel lugar, tuvo que anunciarlo a viva voz.

Dos días después de la boda Naruto y Karin terminaron partiendo a Japón, el rubio anunció que se tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones familiares y que pronto regresaría. Karin decidió acompañarlo pues también quería compartir más con sus tíos.

Gaara mencionó la posibilidad de salir del país, nadie se sorprendió por aquello, más bien todos pensaban que el pelirrojo había aguantado mucho en aquel lugar. Itachi le dio el permiso necesario para que saliera sin preocupación alguna y le aseguró qué, si en algún momento pensaba en regresar; las puertas de aquel lugar estarían siempre abiertas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cinco meses después.**_

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó ella mientras entraba a la casa. Él asintió levemente y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro cuando vio a la pequeña niña entrar.

–¿Es Sarada? –Cuestionó viendo a la niña. Sin duda alguna era hija de Sasuke.

–Lo es. –Sonrió. –Pensé que te gustaría verla, después de todo, es tu sobrina.

La pequeña niña avanzó con pasos lentos pero seguros hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo. Ella alzó la mirada y la intensidad de aquellos ojos negros, chocó con el vacío de los ojos ceniza. La pequeña alzó los brazos y con ello, Sasori entendió que quería que la cargara. Él miró a Sakura y la mujer le dio permiso de hacerlo.

Sarada sonrió al ver de cerca al pelirrojo, él también se permitió sonreír ante aquello.

– _Le caes bien_. –Susurró Sakura al ver que la niña le jalaba el cabello.

–¿Da muestras de amor jalando el cabello? –Preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

–Agradece que no te vomita o llora como hace con Sasuke. –Se encogió de hombros divertida. Sasori rompió en carcajadas.

–¿También te cae mal el Uchiha? –Preguntó con voz infantil a la niña. Sarada río alegremente. –Efectivamente, es mi sobrina. –Sonrió con superioridad, Sakura rodó los ojos.

– _Sasuke te manda saludos_. –Mencionó por lo bajo.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó distraído. – Nunca ha venido.

–Cree que es mejor así. –Suspiró mientras caminaba libremente por el jardín de aquella casa.

–¿Seguro que están bien? –Preguntó Sasori. Ella asintió.

–Somos familia. ¿No? –Preguntó. –La familia se cuida entre sí.

…

– _No es correcto lo que haces._

 _Sakura se sobresaltó._

– _Es mi hermano._

– _Es un asesino. –Rebatió él._

– _Déjalo libre, por favor. –Suplicó._

– _Mató a Obito. –Mencionó levantándose del suelo. Quedarse inmóvil mientras Sasori apuntaba a Sakura había sido un completo sacrificio._

– _Por favor. –Sollozó ella. –Yo tomaré la responsabilidad, Sasori no hará nada malo._

– _Está loco. –Le recordó. –No puedes…_

– _ **Sí puedo**_ _. –Gritó ella. –Puedo ayudarle. –Susurró, convenciéndose ella. –Y lo haré. –Miró fijamente a Sasuke._

– _No puedes._

– _Si de verdad me amas. –Susurró viéndolo fijamente. –Sasuke-kun. –Suplicó. –Por favor déjame ayudarle._

…

–¿Has tenido algún problema? –Preguntó ella. – Ya sabes…

Él se tensó pero Sakura no fue consciente de ello.

– _No_. –Mintió. – Estoy perfectamente.

Ella suspiró con alivio y él repentinamente se sintió mal por mentirle.

–He pensado en hablar de tu caso con alguien.

–¿Quién? –Preguntó secamente. – Soy un maldito asesino. ¿Lo recuerdas?

–Tienes otra identidad ahora.

–Sakura, ¿por qué haces tanto por mí? –Preguntó con interés. –Si me descubren, caerás presa conmigo.

–Te lo debo. –Sonrió tomando en brazos a Sarada. –Soy tu hermana.

– _Te quiero, Sakura_. –Susurró Sasori sinceramente. – _Te quiero mucho._

– _Yo también te quiero_. –Susurró. –Ahora vamos a cocinar, no quiero ni pensar en que has estado comiendo últimamente. –Le regañó con la mirada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dos horas después. –Apartamento de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

–¿Cómo te fue hoy? –Preguntó seriamente el azabache mientras veía a su esposa entrar con su hija. La pequeña Sarada avanzó lentamente hacia su padre y repitió la misma acción que con el pelirrojo, Sasuke la cargó pero en lugar de jugar con su cabello, ella depositó un beso en su mejilla y empezó a reír.

–Sarada te quiere.

–No respondiste mi pregunta. –Le miró fijamente. – ¿Cómo está Sasori?

–Está bien. –Mencionó animada. –Le llevé más de las pastillas que me dio Sai, le compre las frutas y verduras, y…

–Pareces su mamá. –Mencionó burlón.

–Soy su hermana, su única familia. –Sonrió.

–¿ _Él_ irá a verle? –Preguntó Sasuke dejando a la niña en el suelo y avanzando para depositar un casto beso en su frente.

–Si no me equivoco, irá mañana en la mañana.

–¿Crees que Sasori lo acepte? –Preguntó.

– _Lo aceptará_. –Susurró. – _Yo me aseguraré de ello._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eran las cinco de la mañana y él estaba ahí, sentado en posición fetal tratando de mantenerse a raya, su mano estaba encadenada y la llave reposaba a pocos metros de distancia, temblaba visiblemente y la palidez de su rostro era excesiva. Su mirada estaba vacía mientras una sonrisa fría adornaba su rostro.

– _Siempre estaré aquí._ –Escuchó nuevamente aquella voz. – _Siempre seré tu realidad._

– **Cállate**. –Gritó llevándose las manos a los oídos.

– _¿De qué te sirve hacer eso si estoy dentro de ti?_

–Silencio.

– _Puedes juzgarme y querer evitarme, Sasori._ –Susurró fríamente. – _Pero siempre seré tu realidad, la única razón de tu existir, tu otro yo._

Él avanzó lentamente hacia el lugar en donde había dejado la llave y abrió rápidamente el grillete, se deslizó libremente por la pared mientras risas estruendosas salían libremente.

 _Estaba perdido._

 _Estaba hundido._

Miró vagamente el frasco de pastilla que Sakura le había llevado aquel día, tomó el frasco e intentó con todas sus fuerzas tomar la medicación pero, con la misma determinación que agarró el frasco, con esa misma fuerza de voluntad, terminó botando todo el contenido por el lavamanos del baño.

Avanzó lentamente hacia el sótano de la casa, y su mirada se enfocó en las fotos que estaban pegadas en la pared.

Aquella mujer.

– _Tú iniciaste todo_. –Susurró viendo a la mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes. –Eunmi. –Sonrió. – ¿Por qué heredé todo esto de ti? –Suspiró mientras pasaba su mano por el dibujo. – Eunmi, la familia Senju, Tsunade, Dan… _Sakura_. –Susurró vacíamente. – ¿Por qué siento que estoy tomando tu lugar?

Rompió en carcajadas mientras se dejaba caer lentamente en el piso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Él no fue consciente cuando se hizo completamente de día, los ladridos del perro al otro lado de la puerta fue lo que lo despertó y lo hizo salir de aquel lugar. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir a aquella mujer del dibujo, porque sí, un día había despertado y se había encontrado con las manos sucias y con aquel dibujo hecho.

Subió los escalones y sonrió cuando el perro se levantó a saludarlo.

– _Abajo_. –Susurró. –Tenemos que arreglar todo para cuando Sakura llegue. –El perro corrió animadamente y bajo la compañía de éste fue que pasó todo el tiempo en la cocina con normalidad, sin que nadie le atacase.

Escuchó el timbre sonar y caminó animadamente hasta la entrada de la casa, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio a Sakura, y la abrazó fuertemente. Sin embargo su mirada se encontró con la de alguien más.

– _Tú nuevamente_. –Susurró secamente al ver aquel hombre ahí.

–Hola, Sasori. –Sonrió. – ¿O quizás debería decir… _Eung_? –Sonrió desafiante.

 _Y nuevamente lo vio._

 _Aquella mirada perdida._

 _Aquella mirada que demostraba que él no era consciente de lo que hacía._

 _Y nuevamente sintió aquella corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal._

 _Estaban ahí._

 _Ellos tres físicamente._

 _Pero había otra presencia igual de dominante._

 _Igual de intensa._

 _Y estaba justamente ahí._

 _Escondida detrás de esos filosos ojos color café ceniza._

 _Esperando el momento._

 _El lugar._

 _La situación adecuada._

 _Esperando tomar su lugar nuevamente._

 _Y ser libre de todo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Esta historia.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Esta vez llegué temprano, y esta vez es con el final de esta historia._

 _._

 _._

 _Y como pueden ver, tendré el honor de traer una tercera y última parte._

 _La verdad, es que lo pensé mucho, y para serles sincera, no iba a saber colocar a Sasori bueno en el final xD_

 _Lo intenté, pero lo sentí forzado, entonces la idea de la tercera parte, vino a mí y me dije…_ _ **¿Por qué no?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Como pueden ver, la parte que viene del fic, será más que todo centrada en **Sasori/Sakura/Sasuke** y el personaje misterioso que apareció de último._

 _Aunque creo que, de misterioso no tiene nada y más de uno sospechan quién es._

 _La aparición de Hanabi, ¿Será buena o mala?_

 _ **D:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Debo agradecerles a todos. Pero especialmente a las siguientes personas:_

 _ **Dulce.**_

 _ **Danna.**_

 _ **Vania.**_

 _ **Maria Fernanda.**_

 _ **Louise**_.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque estuvieron siempre, la verdad, creo que mucha gente desertó de leer el fic, o tienen ocupaciones, pero ustedes siempre estuvieron ahí, desde que iniciaron leyendo, hasta ahorita._

 _No saben cuánto me alegraba leerlas en los reviews. Nunca tendré las palabras suficientes para agradecerles que me acompañaran en esta aventura._

 _Aunque no lo crean, ni lo sepan, supieron animarme muchas veces, gracias a ustedes, sigo aquí._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes agregaron este fic a favoritos, y quienes lo pusieron en alerta._

 _Muchas gracias por los 260 reviews registrados._

 _Y… Muchas gracias a mi beta, Hikari._

 _No sabes cuánto te agradezco tu ayuda._

 _Y sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero me encanta repetir las cosas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La publicación de la tercera parte, estimo que será dentro de dos semanas._

 _Primero, tengo que pensar el nombre._

 _Segundo, pensar el summary._

 _Tercero, hacer la portada._

 _Cuarto, escribir._

 _xD_

 _Espero hacer todo eso en esas dos semanas que me estoy dando._

 _Y, si están interesados en saber sobre la publicación de la tercera parte, me lo dicen a través de los reviews y, cuando lo publique, me encargaré de etiquetarlos para que sepan._

 _._

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS, EN SERIO.**_

 _ **POR LEER.**_

 _ **POR DEJAR REVIEW.**_

 _._

 _._

 _Actualmente estamos en el mes SasuSaku, y tengo una serie de drabbles y viñetas en proceso, ¿Pueden darle una ojeada también?_

 _Me encantaría que lo hicieran._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de sus reviews._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nos leemos luego._

 _Muchas gracias otra vez._

 _Se despide; **Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
